Bungle in the Jungle: Перевод
by OlgaM
Summary: Какая же это жизнь Гарри Поттера без предательств, секретов и приключений?
1. Chapter 1

Название: Bungle in the Jungle: Harry Potter's Adventures

Автор: jbern

Переводчик: Tahy

Бета переводчика: Охара

Рейтинг: R

Направленность: джен, гет.

Пейринг: Гарри/новый женский персонаж, Гарри/Луна Лагвуд

Жанр: Action, Adventures

Саммари: Какая же это жизнь Гарри Поттера без предательств, секретов и приключений?

Размер: Макси

Статус: В процессе

Разрешение на перевод: Получено.

Отказ от прав: Все не мое..

Примечание автора: Название этой истории вдохновила песня Bungle in the Jungle (Jethro Tull). Это не сонгфик.

Примечание переводчика: AU с шестого курса.

* * *

**Глава 1.**

**Пять минут жизни**

**1 сентября 1996 г., 12 часов по местному времени.**

Что бы ты сделал, если бы тебе осталось жить только пять минут? Было бы интересно спросить у другого человека, не так ли? Каждый непременно ответил бы по-разному. Возможно, самым распространенным было бы: «окружу себя любимыми, родными и друзьями, чтобы сказать им последнее прощай». Казалось бы, удовлетворительный ответ, не так ли? Но если у тебя нет любимых? Что, если родителей отняли так рано, что ты их даже не помнишь? Что, если тебя оставили с людьми, связанными с тобой родством, но которые не беспокоятся о том, жив ли ты или мертв? Фактически, они предпочли бы, чтобы ты умер. Это волнует тебя? Возможно? Или нет?

Очевидно, что жажда семьи вне очереди, тогда проанализируем любимых. Учитывая, что тебе только шестнадцать, тебе не хватило времени завести несколько «возлюбленных». Состоялось лишь одно свидание, которое, если вспомнить, прошло не так уж и хорошо. Была ещё одна девушка, которой ты был просто сражен в начале лета, но мы поговорим об этом бедствии позже. Она не считается, по крайне мере сейчас. Могли быть и другие возможности, которых ты даже никогда не осознавал, но недостаток соответствующего воспитания и разные отвлекающие факторы помешали выгодно использовать эти самые возможности. Кроме того, твоя жизнь — «странная», но это слово не описывает понятие адекватно, а термин «причудливая» придает ей смешной оттенок, которого на самом деле нет. Если бы тебя заставили описать свою жизнь, ты бы сказал, что в ней есть большая доля скуки, длинные промежутки неопределенности и периодические вспышки абсолютного ужаса. Чего ещё хотелось бы потенциальному предмету твоей любви? И, кажется, несмотря на все эти радость и смех вокруг, тебя обвиняют в скверном характере и зацикленности. У тебя был крестный отец, который осветил твою жизнь подобно лучу солнца в пасмурный день. Теперь его нет. Он был убит в одно из тех мгновений абсолютного ужаса, что слишком часто случаются в твоей жизни. Список людей, так или иначе приложивших руку к его смерти тем или иным образом, звучит как «Кто есть кто» Волшебной Великобритании. Они зачитали завещание крестного и провели прекрасную службу. По крайней мере, так сказали, что была хорошая служба, ты же узнал не намного больше. Он оставил больше чем требуется денег в банке, до которого ты никак не можешь добраться, а также немного славной собственности. Во всяком случае, она должна быть славной. Как правило, ты остаешься в одном из не-таких-уж-славных домов.

Прекрасно, это в значительной мере устраняет семью и любимых. Всё, что осталось — это друзья. Они у всех есть, не так ли? Лучшие приятели? Люди, желающие поддержать тебя несмотря ни на что? Началось это лето с того, что, как ты думал, было множеством друзей. Что действительно было, так это «манипуляторы» и люди, желавшие использовать тебя для «большей пользы». Что такого неправильного с «меньшей пользой»? У тебя есть хранилище, полное денег, которое было бы «слишком опасно» посещать, начиная с третьего курса. Кто-то ещё делает все покупки, потому что ходить по магазинам для тебя так же опасно, как и посещать банк. Сколько же у тебя денег, в конце концов? Разве банк не должен регулярно отчитываться? Учитывая, что большинство из этих периодических моментов ужаса случается в конце учебного года, разве не опаснее ходить в школу, чем делать покупки или посещать банк? Часто задаешься вопросом, знает ли школьная медсестра твое тело лучше, чем тело своего мужа, из-за того количества времени, которое вы проводите вместе. Воистину удивительно, что у вас ещё не было и намека на романтические отношения!

Но ты отклонился от темы, не так ли? О чем это мы? Друзья! Точно! У тебя, несмотря ни на что, сохранилась парочка таких. Один из них сейчас прямо напротив. Другой вернулся в Лондон, и, ты надеешься, устраивает шоу. Они хорошие люди. Тот, что здесь, старше тебя, по крайней мере, на несколько лет. Существует старое магловское присловье: «Важны не года, а пройденное вместе». В данном случае это применимо, не так ли? Так что существует друг, которому ты не сможешь сказать прощай. Второй, вероятно, присоединится к тебе в пути к следующему великому приключению. (Стоит сказать, что ты уже вовлечен в него. Может быть, кто-то там объяснит, наконец, когда точно это происходит и что значит «великое»?) Надеешься, что он не сделает этого, хотя у него есть все эти друзья, семья и любимые, которых, похоже, недостаточно в твоей жизни. К тому же он прекрасный рассказчик, так что если и станет компаньоном в путешествии по дороге к загробной жизни, то это точно будет весело. Следующий — абсолютно спятивший домовой эльф. Он, наверное, воспримет это тяжелее всех. Надеешься, что он не слишком сильно повредит себе — буквально. Твой последний друг — сова, по которой ты будешь скучать больше всего. Не было времени попрощаться с ней, но утешает тот факт, что она всеобщая любимица. О ней хорошо позаботятся, так что все будет в порядке.

В общем, это ответ на «типичный» вопрос о том, как бы кое-кто хотел провести свои последние пять минут. Хотя, когда твоя жизнь была типичной? Так что вместо уютной кровати, окруженной заботливыми людьми, и, может быть, солидной порции своего любимого мороженого, ты вынужден согласиться на восемь гоблинов, двух троллей из джунглей, и пять других волшебников, вовлеченных в мартышкин труд, который, скорее всего, закончится общей смертью. На самом деле, прямо сейчас это восемь мышей, две очень больших собаки, четыре кота и орел. Глупо, не так ли? Хочется задушить человека, который придумал сей идиотский план, пока не вспоминаешь, что ты и был тем человеком, озаренным чокнутой идеей. Может, стоит съесть лимонную дольку? Это — именно то, что он бы посоветовал. У тебя есть несколько предложений в плане анатомии, куда ему следует засунуть эти самые лимонные дольки, но это подпортит их вкус.

Остановившись на мгновение, думаешь обо всех своих однокурсниках в старом добром курятнике-Хогвартсе, где общественное мнение меняется со скоростью флюгера. В одно мгновение на тебя показывают пальцем и шепчутся, в другое — подлизываются — «эй-мы-никогда-на-самом-деле-не-верили-этой-чуши-про-тебя». Это только до следующего школьного кризиса, который ещё раз неизбежно перевернет всё с ног на голову. «Нелепо», — думаешь ты. — «При разнице во времени, прямо сейчас все должны быть где-то по дороге с поезда на банкет». Размышляешь, что сказала бы шляпа, если бы видела тебя сейчас. Сочли бы твой план достойным Равенкло? Достаточно хитрым для Слизерина? Глупым для Гриффиндора? Жаль, что Хельга не может и вправду воскреснуть и, найдя причину, на сей раз зачислить тебя к себе. Может, Запретный лес в этом году не такой уж и запретный? Удивительно, но вы попадали туда каждый год. Ты оставил им немного волос — может быть, они примут предложение? Возможно, один очень шумный, раздражающий и завистливый бывший лучший друг собирается сойтись с мисс «Не смей коверкать моё имя!», пока они не разочаруются в твоем возвращении. Заметят ли люди, что ты внезапно стал таким неуклюжим?

Ты ненавидишь большую часть средств волшебного предвижения и этот, очевидно, не исключение. Так как такой способ не предназначался для высокоразвитых существ, никто и не подумал о комфорте тварей. Хотя полет — прекрасен. Хорошая метла, гиппогриф или тестрал — прекрасный способ путешествовать. И почему волшебные ковры запрещены в Великобритании? У тебя есть великолепная метла, подарок крестного. Как и сову, взять её с собой не было возможности. Полагаешь, кто-то из твоих так называемых друзей будет пользоваться ею — или тот шумный тип, либо одна из претендующих на роль твоей девушки. На самом деле, это даже не имеет значения. Сосредотачиваешься на данных мыслях, пытаясь не думать, насколько выбивает из колеи такой вид передвижения. В конце концов, ты привык к неудобствам. Этот термин фактически описывает твою жизнь с двухлетнего возраста. Иногда спрашиваешь себя, посмел ли бы Вернон в один прекрасный день попытаться взять кредит за «закалку маленького мерзавца».

В конце концов путешествие закончено. Надеешься, такого больше не случится. Часы официально отсчитывают последние пять минут в твоей жизни. К счастью, чары пузыря остаются, когда ты возвращаешься к своей человеческой форме. Это хорошо по двум причинам: во-первых, нет никаких предположений, насколько «хорош» для дыхания здесь воздух, и, во-вторых, волшебный город находится на склоне горы, и он полон мертвецов, так что, скорее всего, аромат не может вызывать восхищение.

Итак, ты здесь, внутри того, что когда-то было Волшебным Банком Южной Америки. Быстрый взгляд по сторонам показывает, что в округе ползает множество дохлых штучек. Они начинают подбираться к тебе, но ты же волшебник, не так ли? У волшебников есть куча способов разобраться с ходячими мертвецами. Огонь точно должен сработать великолепно, но есть одна ма-аленькая досадная проблемка — воздух вокруг. Значит, это — последнее средство спасения. Стандартные атакующие заклятья прекрасно работают, но мертвецов везде так много, и, кажется, их становится все больше и больше с каждой секундой. Так что же сделает умный волшебник в данном случае? Дробовик — о да, дробовик! В частности, Моссберг 590, который ты пытался освоить последние три дня. Сначала попробовали использовать АК-47, но это прошло не так гладко, да? Самый молодой ловец столетия, очевидно, не смог овладеть мастерством замены магазина, и просто не поддается описанию, как он прожигал патроны. Дробовик прекрасен, особенно после того, как тебе показали, как же его держать и не получать монстровидные ушибы на груди и плече. Чары снижения веса значительно облегчают управление. У него девять выстрелов, похожих на небольшие разрушающие _редукто_. Добавь чуть-чуть волшебства, связанного с той коробкой боеприпасов у твоих ног, и результат — сто пятьдесят девять маленьких разрушающих заклинаний с собой. У Гарри есть ружье. А вот и целая уйма инфери.

Как только начинается стрельба и следующий раунд в действии, тебя поражает ироничность ситуации: если бы это происходило в Англии, увлеченный магловскими предметами, ослепленный своей страстью отец твоих друзей вынужден был бы арестовать тебя за «неправильное использование магловского артефакта». Можно было бы поспорить, что предмет для того и предназначен, а магия всего лишь помогает поднять представить его на более высокий уровень. Как это можно назвать неправильным использованием? Творческим, эффективным или инновационным — это понятно. При выстреле оружие не издает ни звука. Замечательная штука — волшебство, правда? Ты не останавливаешься полюбоваться своей работой. Происходящее очень похоже на ту самую игру, Doom 2, в которую бесконечно играл кузен на своем компьютере. К сожалению, у тебя нет автоматической пушки. Вот это была бы забава!

Трансформация смягчается, и остальные присоединяются к игре. Тролль работает огромными шипастыми дубинками. Прямо сейчас перед вами — новый, улучшенный образец с увеличенными шипами! Гоблины вооружены модифицированными девятимиллиметровыми револьверами, держат их как винтовки в своих крошечных ручках. Улучаешь минутку поразмышлять о гоблинах как о расе. Их мучают, унижают, ими помыкают, и ожидается, что те никогда не поднимутся на следующую ступень в развитии. По правде говоря, они — это ты. Неудивительно, что гоблины тебе нравятся. Несмотря на то, сколько этот скучный призрак жужжит о них, волшебники не понимают, почему примерно каждые пятьдесят или около того лет, угнетенные восстают и пытаются сбросить хомут их так называемых хозяев. Это задевает знакомую струнку; ты понимаешь их инстинктивно. Не то, чтобы они умеют разумно вести себя за столом, но возникает вопрос, может, Джеймс и Лилия так и не смогли завести детей, а вместо этого просто взяли ребенка гоблина и преобразовали его? Если бы точно не было известно обратное, то можно предположить, что ты — гоблин с анимагической формой человека-волшебника. Вы прекрасно посмеялись, когда гоблин-старик, кто помог организовать эту веселую танцевальную вечеринку, разъяснил перевод данного тебе гоблинами имени — «Зеленоглазый шрамоголов». Малфой все время называет тебя так, может, он тоже гоблин?

Ух ты! Размышляешь о Малфое, взрывая округу дробовиком. Совпадение? Вряд ли. Всем этим бездушным оболочкам очень бы пошли покрытые гелем волосы и высокомерная улыбочка. Тогда уничтожать их было бы намного проще. Черт! Вряд ли стоило это видеть. Одной из них, той, которой ты только что снес голову, не исполнилось ещё и десяти! Отвратительно! Хуже того, ты, кажется, не продвигаешься вообще — даже со всей своей огневой мощью. Пытаешься помочь очистить дорогу двум троллям — добраться ко входу, где они могут заблокировать дверь. Им не удается продвинуться далеко!

Тролли из джунглей всего лишь в два раза больше тебя. Однако они гораздо умнее горных, которые водятся в Англии. Тот, что слева от тебя — Хак, а тот, что справа — Глург. С Хаком ты ладишь лучше. Глург смеется как гиена, и это действует на нервы. Ты провел примерно двадцать минут вчера, играя с Хаком в камень, ножницы и бумагу. Обычно тот выбирает камень, хотя в конце он прекрасно менял предметы. Жаль, что когда-то ты называл троллями Крэба и Гойла, потому что Хак действительно забавный тип. К тому же это оскорбительно для троллей.

Проходит минута, и Глург падает. Похоронен под массой ходячей плоти. Твою мать! Пытаешься продвинуться вперед и разгрести кучу хоть немного, чтобы дать троллю шанс. Двое гоблинов пытаются помочь. Напрасно, Глург потерян. Одно радует — возможно, его кровь привлечет инфери, двигающихся по направлению к тебе. Переключаешь внимание от Глурга к Хаку, чтобы помочь ему пробраться дальше. Он проходит то, что когда-то было стойкой кассира; та защищает весь его левый бок. Наблюдаешь, как дубинка изнуряюще летает вокруг по широкой дуге, пока ты пытаешься защитить его с фланга. Проклятье! Оба работавших с тобой гоблина теперь мертвы. Для лучшего обзора прыгаешь на стойку и продолжаешь стрелять, когда их безжизненные руки тянутся к тебе.

— Не останавливайся, Хак! — кричишь ты, но чары пузыря глушат твой голос. Наворачиваешь круги в комнате. Быстрый взгляд говорит, что боевые волшебники уже опустошили свои магазины, используя АК-47, и теперь выплескивают огневую магию.

Две с половиной минуты спустя существа становятся отчаянней. Ещё два гоблина мертвы, и Глург прекратил двигаться. Ты — единственный человек, все ещё стреляющий из оружия. Все остальные пользуются палочками. Магия, кажется, позволяет перевернуть ситуацию в вашу пользу, но они быстро опустошат свои запасы, и даже мертвые могут усвоить способ повреждения чар. Женщина — ликвидатор заклятий — впадает в панику и пытается использовать против них огонь. К счастью, вы не взрываетесь. Все волновались о «накоплении метана»… К сожалению, кажется, до этих инфери не доходит, что огонь должен их отогнать. Двигаешься немного впереди Хака и пытаешься отвлечь инфери, замедляющих его путь. Это срабатывает, однако теперь ты вынужден уклоняться от всё большего и большего количества рук, пробующих спихнуть тебя вниз. Да здравствует сила, приобретенная в квиддичных занятиях и всем этом изнурительном физическом обучении с твоими друзьями, боевыми волшебниками.

Проходит ещё минута, и когда ты давишь курок Моссберга, в ответ — тишина. Сердце падает. Нужно пройти ещё по крайней мере двадцать футов. У Хака нет ни единого шанса прорваться к выходу, проклятый Гринготс и их двери! Ты не можешь использовать _colloportus_ и выбить их, о нет, господа! Двери защищены от заклинаний! Нужно выбивать вручную. Прекрасно, в конце концов, когда увидишь родителей и крестного, можешь смело рассказывать, что умер в бою.

С этой бодрой мыслью в голове отбрасываешь дробовик и вытаскиваешь свою одиннадцатидюймовую палочку из остролиста с сердцевиной из пера феникса — полезна для волшебства широкого диапазона и ставит в тупик Темных Лордов. Начинаешь бросать заклятья с такой скоростью, как только можешь. Большинство из использованных проклятий ты не знал ещё два месяца назад. Ничего себе, ну и прогресс за два месяца! Ты также производишь «цепочку заклинаний» — кое-что, чему не учат в так называемом «самом прекрасном волшебном заведении Европы». Интересно, а изучают ли её в Дурмштанге или Боббатоне?

Искусство цепочки заклинаний — это, фактически, бросок серии заклинаний, при котором движения палочки при создании одного частично сплетают следующее. Надеешься, авроров всё-таки учат этому! Сокращается время броска. Как у дробовика, успех цепочки заклинаний зависит от темпа огня. Если ты урезаешь полсекунды заклинания, и три секунды уходят на сплетение в среднем, то за тридцать секунд создается не десять заклинаний, а двенадцать. Эти два добавочных могут означать жизнь или смерть. Ещё ты учишь проклятия на других языках. Это позволяет скинуть слог там или здесь, и — вуаля! — вот у тебя за тридцать секунд уже не двенадцать, а четырнадцать заклинаний. Для разных целей нужны разные цепочки. Прямо сейчас ты используешь свою самую разрушительную. Это — пять проклятий, повторяющихся снова и снова; ни одно из них не является защитным.

Чувствуешь, как волна волшебства проходит через твое тело. Костелом, разрубающее, разрушающее, изгоняющее, второе разрубающее, и назад к костелому. Тянущиеся к тебе руки исчезли. Начинаешь быстро расчищать путь для блокированного тролля.

— Быстрее, Хак! — думаешь ты, пока палочка смазывается в движении, повторяя цепочку снова и снова. Погружаешься в творение. Вместе с потоком волшебства приходит невероятное возбуждение. Эйфория, но скоро ты устанешь. Это наступит внезапно и приведет к катастрофе. Придет магическое истощение. Вкладываешь, сколько можешь, в свои заклинания. Видишь, как твое разрушающее проклятье пролетает сквозь головы двух инфери? Заботит ли тебя, что второе разрубающее наносит намного больше ущерба, чем, как ты думал, вообще возможно в принципе? Заметил ли излучаемою тобой ауру силы, пока пробивалась дорога Хаку? Нет. Все, что имеет значение, — чтобы тролль пробрался к двери. Всё зависит от того, сумеет ли тролль добраться! Твое изгоняющее заклинание относит трех инфери назад. Ты достиг конца стойки. Окровавленный и полный решимости Хак проходит мимо. Спрыгиваешь позади него и продолжаешь бросать заклинания. Ты потерял счет числу звеньев — с каждой новой цепочкой начинаешь счет заново. Хак сражается за каждый шаг, скорость его дубинки намного ниже, чем вначале. Концентрируешься на удалении препятствий перед ним и защите от трупов в лобби, пока тот пытается очистить дверной проем. Сколько же это продолжается? Он очистил одну створку! Наблюдаешь, как темнота собирается на периферии зрения. Уже скоро. Падаешь на колено и, повернувшись, стреляешь свое изгоняющее между ног Хака. Он захлопывает вторую створку и роняет поперек блокирующий засов. Стреляешь, в то время как нарастает темнота. Приглушенный стук мертвых рук по двери банка гипнотизирует. Нужно прекратить все. Хак поймет. Остальные — тоже. С трудом чувствуешь руку; качаешься на колене и падаешь на холодный камень. Тем не менее, удается бросить ещё одно целое звено. Единственное, что держит палочку в руке — то, что она не может разжаться. Всё закончено. Глаза могут открыться, но темнота — это всё, что сейчас перед твоим взором. Тебя будут счастливы видеть или разругают за провал? Не важно, скоро узнаешь. Слышишь слабые голоса где-то там. Это напоминает тебе арку в Отделе Тайн. Не можешь разобрать всё, что говорят.

— … проклятье, не могу в это поверить!

— … видимая аура! В жизни не видел…

— Помоги перевернуть его. Ему нужно…

— … палочка такая горячая, что обожгла мою чертову ладонь! Должно быть, припеклась к его коже! Дай мне противоожоговую мазь из сумки!

Чувствуешь холодную жидкость во рту. Черт возьми! Очевидно, в загробной жизни такие же невкусные зелья.

— Не слишком много! Он подавится!

Руки переносят тебя и сажают у стены. В рот вливают ещё дозу этого омерзительного зелья. Неприятно? Снова соскальзываешь в темноту.

Намного позднее все начинает проясняться. Ты снова можешь видеть расплывчатые силуэты. Руки как свинцовые, но они немного двигаются. Губы шевелятся, и ты пытаешься задать вежливый вопрос: «Извините, может, кто-то из вас всё-таки скажет мне, что происходит?» Вместо этого, ты слышишь свой стон. Это звучит так по-девчачьи! Как неловко. Один из смутных силуэтов придвигается ближе. Видишь часть лица и рыжие волосы.

— Добро пожаловать обратно в мир живых, Гарри, — говорит рыжий.

— Рон, не хочу вставать, так устал. Не квиддич. Не сегодня! — ворчишь.

— Это не Рон, Гарри. Это я, Билл, — нежно произносит он. Он бормочет что-то ещё расплывчатым силуэтам, что звучит похожим на «шок» и «выйти из него».

— Точно, — бормочешь, в то время как несколько последовательных мыслей объединяются в твоей голове. — Рон — отвратительный вероломный предатель. Извини, Билл.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри. Просто сиди и расслабляйся.

— Ещё пять минут — просто дай мне ещё пять минут, — бормочешь, и темнота накрывает тебя снова. Ты проваливаешься в бессознательное состояние, зная, что, за исключением четырех гоблинов, чьи имена ты так и не удосужился узнать, и особо раздражающего тролля из джунглей по имени Глург, у каждого, в конце концов, есть пять минут жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

**Отказ от прав: все не мое.**

* * *

**Глава 2. Продираясь через лес...**

_1 июля 1996 г. (За два месяца до происходящего в Главе 1, или, по крайней мере, ты так думаешь)_

— О, ты очнулся! Гарри? Гарри, с тобой всё в порядке? — слышится голос. Время — где-то после обеда, Нора. Солнце — низко над горизонтом. Ты ненавидишь оранжевый цвет.

— Ммм? Что случилось? — Слишком часто в своей юной жизни ты просыпался где-то, не зная, как туда попадал.

— Расслабься, сладенький. Ты свалился с метлы. Голова болит? — Ты идентифицируешь голос. Он принадлежит Джинни Уизли, сестре твоего лучшего друга. Ты любишь ее, не так ли? У неё чудесные глаза и самые симпатичные веснушки в мире. До последнего времени ты был равнодушен к веснушкам, однако Джинни они идут. Её волосы такие мягкие. Они просто просят, чтобы их потрогали, правда? Нельзя. Лучшему другу не понравится. Он развлекается, гоняя любого, кто интересуется его сестренкой. Её рот двигается. Её губы прелестны. Они кажутся такими влажными. Хотя следует сосредоточиться на том, что она говорит.

— Я сказала: «Гарри, что ты помнишь последним?» — Она симпатичная, даже когда встревожена.

— Приезд в Нору?

— Вот это да, это было четыре дня назад! Должно быть, ты очень сильно ударился. Больно, тыковка?

— Немного пульсирует, — говоришь, удивляясь, с каких пор ты стал «сладеньким» и «тыковкой». Если кто и должен ассоциироваться с едой, так это Рон, и, вероятно, у другого лучшего друга, а не у своей сестры.

— Я принесу пакет льда и дам маме знать, что ты очнулся, — она наклоняется и целует тебя. Ты в раю! Она тоже тебя любит! Даже после всего того времени, когда ты игнорировал её, пока она унижалась перед тобой. Её губы на вкус как земляника. Менее соленые, чем у Чо и легче, чем поцелуй в щеку у Гермионы. Намного меньше чем…

— Джинни! Ты поцеловала меня! Что происходит? — Это было замечательно, но ты смущен.

— Я думала, ты пошутил. Ты и, правда, не помнишь ничего с того момента, как сюда добрался?

По какой-то причине это смущает тебя.

— Эээ… да, прости, — спокойствие, Поттер, только спокойствие!

Она снова наклоняется к тебе. С каждой секундой ты смущаешься все больше и больше. Выдыхая горячий воздух на твою шею, так что ты покрываешься мурашками, Джинни придвигается к твоему уху и шепчет хрипловато:

— Это значит, ты не помнишь, как сказал, что думаешь обо мне? Что не мог перестать думать обо мне вообще? Что мы должны встречаться?

Твое затруднение достигает просто грандиозных размеров, потому что тело реагирует на сестру лучшего друга. Плохой Гарри! Не думай о Джинни так! Нужно найти способ выиграть время. Надо найти вариант объяснения, если войдет лучший друг. Хочешь поцеловать эти мягкие губы ещё раз. Что?!

— Подожди! Джинни, а как же Рон?

— О, мы сказали ему два дня назад. Он засуетился, и я показала ему, как это будет работать, если ему не хочется испытать на себе летучемышиный сглаз. Спрашивается, как всё это отличается от того, чем занимается он и некая мисс Грейнджер. — Во время этой речи она начинает покусывать ухо, в которое шепчет. Укусы великолепны. Ты садишься и притягиваешь её к себе. Более удобная позиция для поцелуя! Земляничные губы ещё лучше на вкус во второй раз. Не хочется делать ничего, только целовать Джинни Уизли. Секундочку! Рон и Гермиона встречаются? Неохотно отстраняешься.

— Секундочку! Рон и Гермиона встречаются? — ты игнорируешь чувство дежавю.

— Угу. — Она наклоняется вперед, чтобы одарить тебя земляничными поцелуями, и спустя мгновение, её язык следует за замечательными губами. Земляничные поцелуи с языком — громадный прогресс в твоей жизни по сравнению с обычными земляничными поцелуями. Майкл Корнер — стопроцентный идиот, если смог бросить эти невероятные губы и язык! Может, он не любит вкус влаги и соли. Но это уже его проблемы!

Поражает, что ты тратил свое время впустую на всякие вещи вроде домашней работы для глупого, сального «смотрите на меня, я — зельевар», когда ты мог бы наслаждаться этим! Что угодно променял бы на поцелуи. Ну, может, кроме квиддича. Хорошо, что она играет в квиддич. Полет на метле и поцелуи Джинни одновременно... Может, так и произошел несчастный случай с метлой?

Пока ты продолжаешь с ней целоваться, с той, у кого губы как земляника и ловкий язык, ты обдумываешь свою жизнь. Кажется, сейчас прекрасный момент время, чтобы просто сесть, расслабиться и наслаждаться. Этим летом всё намного лучше. Тебе не нужно больше оставаться со своими так называемыми родственничками. Только ещё одно лето и свобода! Было приятно увидеть директора Дамблдора. Директор взял тебя с собой, чтобы найти полноватого старика и убедить его преподавать в Хогвартсе. Хотя от Слагхорна у тебя что-то вроде мурашек по коже, но в его пользу то, что он не пробовал убить тебя, как большинство учителей по защите в недавней истории — пока что. Хотя он немного напомнил тебе старого доброго Локхарта тем, что казался очарованным знаменитостями. Ты, в общем-то, не волновался об аппарации. Это чертовски полезно, но немного неудобно. У тебя то же чувство о зельях, но, главным образом, из-за сального ублюдка.

О боже, поцелуи остановились. Она улыбается и говорит, что сейчас ей лучше спуститься. Ты разочарован, но понимаешь. Благодарно наблюдаешь, как она, не спеша, выходит из комнаты. Ты рад, что Рон не может читать мысли как Снейп. В данный момент он не был бы счастлив тому, что творится в твоей голове. Задаешься вопросом, думает ли он так же о Гермионе? Всё ещё трудно поверить, не так ли? Ты бы даже не взглянул на Гермиону так!

Одеваться — забавно. Штаны немного жмут в отдельных местах. При дальнейшем рассмотрении ты абсолютно раздавлен оранжевым цветом. Так или иначе, что там вообще у Рона с Пушками? Говорит ли это что-то и о тебе, если он так глубоко привязан к полным и окончательным неудачникам? Надеешься, что нет. Одно быстрое путешествие по коридору в туалет, и ты свободен от отвратительно оранжевой комнаты. Весна танцует в каждом твоем шаге, когда ты спускаешься по лестнице. Немного хмуришься, задаваясь вопросом, сколько остальная часть семьи Уизли знает о тебе, Джинни и земляничных поцелуях. Думаешь, что это могло бы быть проблемой. С другой стороны, Рон уже знает, а это — почти то же самое, что ты послал сову Рите Скитер, так что большая часть клана Уизли должна быть в курсе. Либо они одобряют, либо планируют месть. Может быть, инцидент с метлой произошел поэтому?

О, ароматы Норы! Кажется, здесь всегда кто-нибудь готовит. Твой желудок ворчит. Не устойчивым рокотом роновой ямы-которая-кажется-никогда-не-наполнится. Может, если бы Рон стал Темным Лордом, он поменял бы свое имя на «Темный Лорд Грохопук»? Улыбаешься — смешно! Дин, Симус, Невилл и любая женщина из семьи Уизли определенно согласились бы. Гермиона — нет, но она никогда не делила с ним комнату. Ты видишь миссис Уизли. Для тебя она лучшая мать, чем была когда-либо твоя тетя! Без сомнения, она заметила тебя. Слишком плохо, что Том — не один из её выводка, он не смог бы подкрасться! Итак, да здравствует суета!

— Гарри, честно, неужели ты должен так рисково летать на метле? Тебе нужно научиться самоконтролю. Я просто счастлива, что Джинни оказалась рядом. Теперь, наверное, ты голоден. Джинни уже ставит тебе тарелку. Я вытащу рулеты из духовки через минуту. Давай, кушай. Тебе нужны силы. — Её нежный выговор звучит почти как музыка для твоих ушей.

— Где Рон? — спрашиваешь ты.

— О, милый. Джинни сказала, что у тебя проблемы с памятью. Вероятно, я должна поговорить по каминной сети с Поппи. Прости, но Рон уехал вчера с Фредом и Джорджем перед совей поездкой в тот квиддичный лагерь Пушек Педдл.

Проклятый Рон собирается в квиддичный лагерь! Ты представляешь, как его лицо фактически сияет от радости. Ты также не возражал бы поехать, но Джинни намного лучше. Грустно признавать, но так даже лучше, без брата-цербера вокруг. Намного больше возможностей для озорства!

— Пожалуйста, миссис Уизли, не надо. Я в порядке. Уверен, что со временем память вернется. Сейчас просто все размыто. Я не знаю, что я делал на метле, но обещаю, больше такого не делать!

Джинни предоставляет ещё немного нужной информации:

— Ты просто был слишком возбужден из-за того, что тебе вернули метлу и сняли запрет. А я не могла держаться с тобой рядом, моя метла слишком старая. — Чувствуется огорчение в её голосе. Надо бы исправить это. Ты настоящий друг или как?

— Может, нам стоит изменить это в следующий раз, когда мы попадем в Переулок? — произносишь ты, наблюдая, как её глаза начинают искриться. Затем готовишься к ответу миссис Уизли.

— Джинни… — начинает она.

Ты перебиваешь её. Богиня полета с земляничным языком получит новую метлу!

— Миссис Уизли, Джинни так много значит для меня! Я должен сделать это для неё. Она вынесла так много за годы, пока я был полным дураком. К тому же, это не только для неё, но и для всей команды. Мы должны защитить Кубок в этом году, а Джинни на старой метле — проблема. Это не обязательно будет Молния; Нимбус 2000 или 2001 — прекрасные метлы для охотников. Чистометы и Кометы — для вратарей и загонщиков.

Ты видишь несколько нечитаемых эмоций на лице Молли Уизли. Женская логика выше твоих способностей, когда эмоциональной глубины у тебя как в чайной ложке, ну, возможно, хватит на кувшин. Было лишь несколько секунд ожидания, но они словно растянулись на несколько минут.

— Ну что ж, если покупка для общей пользы, и Джинни обещает учиться на прежнем уровне… Мое сердце теплеет, когда я вижу вас вместе. Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы двое отстали от школы.

— Не волнуйся, мам! Я уверена, Гермиона не даст нам отлынивать. — Она хватается за твою руку и одаривает быстрым поцелуем. Ты обнимаешь её талию и шепчешь, что просто нужно будет найти хорошую скидку на Молнию для нее. Её улыбка стоит всех галеонов в твоем хранилище! Она только что ущипнула тебя за задницу?! Ого, и это в комнате с её мамой! Гарри Поттера только что полапали! Этого хватит на патронус или даже парочку!

— Чем мне сейчас заняться? — произносит Гермиона Грейнджер, входя в комнату. — Отлично, что ты уже на ногах, Гарри. Постарайся продержаться подольше на этот раз.

Твоя густоволосая и самая лучшая подруга обнимает тебя. Обнимаешь её в ответ и чувствуешь себя чуть-чуть неловко. У мисс Грейнджер есть свои приятные изгибы. Как хорошо, что никто здесь не умеет читать мысли. Скажи хоть что-то. Ты только что говорил, что никогда больше не посмотришь так на Гермиону. Джинни не заслуживает тебя.

— Я, скорее всего, уже говорил это, но я рад тебя видеть, Гермиона. Как ты?

— Я в порядке, Гарри. Все ещё слишком устаю, но мадам Помфри проконсультировалась со специалистами из Св. Мунго и разработала мазь, которая поможет избавиться от шрама. Он уже почти исчез. По крайней мере, мне не нужно больше пить эти зелья! Хвала Мерлину!

После паузы она продолжает. Ты очень пытаешься не замечать её грудь, в то время как она глубоко вздыхает. В смущении ты переводишь взгляд на фамильные часы Уизли. Великолепная работа, не правда ли? Все руки на «смертельной опасности», кроме руки Перси, которая на позиции «неизвестно». Он идиот, если отвернулся от такой чудесной семьи. Трудно поверить, что когда-то он был старостой в Хогвартсе. Всё, ты снова спокоен. Как насчет того, чтобы поговорить с твоей лучшей подругой, не глазея на то, что Фред и Джордж именуют «сиськами»? Удостоверься, чтобы тема была безопасной.

— Мы уже получили результаты наших СОВ? — спрашиваешь, поздравляя себя. Не то, чтобы ты выбрал безопасную тему, но эта действительно интересует тебя. Гермиона чудесная девушка, но она так же поглощена достижением успеха, как Рон — едой или квиддичем.

— Нет. Скорее всего, мы не получим их до конца месяца. Я все ещё думаю о пересдаче СОВы по астрономии, независимо от результата, который я получу. Серьезно, банда Амбридж в то время нападала на Хагрида и главу нашего факультета. Как, во имя Мерлина, можно было ждать, что мы сдадим этот экзамен?

Довольный своим вопросом и уверенный, что следующие двадцать минут будут заполнены бессмысленной болтовней, ты усаживаешься на стул за столом, где уже ждет заботливо приготовленная Джинни тарелка тушеного мяса. Улыбаешься ей и благодаришь, пока слушаешь рассуждения Гермионы о возможных сценариях переэкзаменовки. На самом деле не хочется пересдавать СОВу по астрономии ещё раз. Кентавры научили тебя всему, что нужно знать. Марс — ярок сегодня, завтра и каждую ночь в любом обозримом будущем. Кроме того, это не поможет победить Тома. Если только ты не сможешь отвлечь его фразой «Эй, Том, Марс очень яркий сегодня!». Может, когда он посмотрит в небо, ты сможешь послать в него проклятье. Ммммм! Тушенка великолепна. Миссис Уизли прекрасный повар! Возможно, Джинни тоже станет таким же. Дверца духовки распахивается, и запах свежеиспеченных рулетов плывет по кухне. Ты прикрываешься салфеткой, чтобы скрыть факт, что фактически пускаешь слюни.

Ревет камин и оттуда выступает Артур Уизли. Он приветствует свою дочь и жену перед тем, как поздороваться с тобой и Гермионой. Это чуть-чуть сумасшедший, но хороший мужчина. Ты благодарен, что Гермиона здесь. Он задает ей обычные вопросы о магловских вещах. Ты помнишь, как в первую твою ночь здесь она пыталась объяснить ему закон Ома за кухонным столом, с какими-то рисунками и чем-то там ещё. Когда-нибудь она станет прекрасным учителем. Люди — ты используешь этот термин свободно — вроде Малфоя думают, что она невыносимая всезнайка. Ты ценишь её. Она так старается помочь людям. Скорее всего, она занималась бы и с мальчиком-хорьком, если бы он попросил. Все эти равенкловцы так ревнивы. Рон счастливчик, что она есть у него. Печально, что нельзя быть и с ней, и с Джинни. Вот это фантазия! Вряд ли такое понравилось бы твоей девушке, которая вынуждена разделять так много в её жизни. Несправедливо просить, чтобы она делила и тебя. Кроме того, Ронни надуется. Ты прямо слышишь его слова: «И почему всё всегда достается Гарри?»

Цепочка твоих мыслей прерывается рукой Джинни на твоем бедре. Все мысли о соблазнительной Гермионе испаряются, когда ты поворачиваешься к своей веснушчатой принцессе. Мысленно пытаешься приказать, чтобы её рука подвинулась выше. К сожалению, это не работает. Ты знаешь, что она флиртует с тобой, не правда ли? Штаны снова становится неудобно узкими.

— О, я уронила свой нож для масла. Гарри, ты не подашь мне другой? — её личико так невинно, но дразнящие глаза выдают её.

— Гм. Может, воспользуешься моим? — ты заставишь её заплатить за это позже.

— Отлично, но не захватишь ли ты мне стакан тыквенного сока из холодильника? Пожалуйста?

— Конечно, — сглатывая, говоришь ты. Выпускаешь стул и встаешь в сторону, надеясь, что никто не узнает о твоей неудобной «проблеме», хватаешь её стакан и спешишь к холодильнику. Она — само зло, но у тебя прекрасная идея, в каких местах она боится щекотки больше всего. Ты получишь свою месть. К счастью, детство у Дурслей научило тебя превосходно скрываться и маскироваться. Привносит новый смысл в фразу: «Это у тебя сосиска в брюках, или ты просто рад меня видеть?» У Дурслей это чаще всего была сосиска, но здесь, в Норе, это абсолютно не так.

Остаток ужина проходит без дальнейших попыток лисицы с земляничным языком смутить тебя иначе, чем присутствием руки чуть выше на бедре. Это смущало б, если бы не обеденный стол. После ужина помогаешь новоиспеченной девушке убрать со стола и помыть посуду. Ты побеждаешь в следующей за этим небольшой водяной войнушке. Джинни спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты прогуляться перед тем, как стемнеет. Ты бы лучше полетал, но подозреваешь, что будешь ограничен в этом занятии несколько дней. С другой стороны, прогулка позволит касаться её намного больше, чем полет на метле. Само собой, соглашаешься.

Немного стесняешься сейчас, разве нет? Пока ты выходишь из двери на задний двор Уизли, приходится вытереть свои потные руки о штаны. «Конечно, Казанова, девочки так любят чувство липкого пота. Ты такой ловкий!» Вы двое наслаждаетесь прогулкой возле водоема. Он маловат, чтобы называть его озером, но всё же кажется немного большим для пруда. Ты считаешь, что Гермиона наверняка знает правильное определение. Прекрати думать о Гермионе! Сосредотачиваешься на Джинни и разговариваешь о всяких смешных штучках, о близнецах и их последних приколах, о последнем письме Чарли из Румынии, и, конечно, о квиддиче. Джинни — одна из тех девчонок, которые много жестикулируют, когда им весело. Очень привлекательно, не так ли? Вы сидите на скамейке у небольшой пристани, чуть выступающей в пруд/озеро, и наблюдаете закат солнца. По крайней мере, так предполагалось. Может, Джинни и видела, как солнце село, но твои глаза были закрыты, пока ты целовал её шею. Заходящее солнце чудесно скрывает положение твоей руки, что было бы намного проблематичнее в дневное время.

Кажется, вы уже целовались здесь раньше. Надеешься, что пропущенные дни вернутся, и ты вспомнишь все ваши встречи. Ты двигаешь руку вниз с её колена и начинаешь щекотать её под коленкой. Она должна смеяться как сумасшедшая! Но нет. Ты отчетливо помнишь, как целовал её и щекотал под коленкой, а она визжала так же, когда входила в букинистический магазин. Черт возьми, стоп! Это Гермиона пищит каждый раз, когда входит в книжный. Гермиона хихикает всякий раз, когда её кот трется хвостом о заднюю часть её ноги. Ты прекращаешь щекотать Джинни и продолжаешь целовать её. Закрывая глаза, концентрируешься и пытаешься вспомнить. Пробегаешь пальцами сквозь волосы Джинни, мягкие и прекрасные. У Гермионы они намного жестче. Пока руки и рот работают на автопилоте, бешеный поток мыслей несется у тебя голове. В какой-то момент ты целовался с Гермионой прямо на этом месте! Это просто не имеет смысла.

— Мммм. Все замечательно, Гарри, но нам лучше остановиться до того, как мой папа начнет искать свой магловский бомбровик.

Ты отвечаешь серией быстрых поцелуев. Твое тело протестует, но мозг счастлив перерыву. Нужно время обдумать всё. Здесь что-то неправильно.

— Я полагаю, ты подразумевала дробовик, Джинни, — небрежно смеешься ты, чтобы не выглядеть подозрительно.

— Ну хорошо. Мне следует это запомнить для магловедения в этом году, — ярко улыбаясь, говорит она. Приклеиваешь к своему лицу глупую улыбку. Годы под руководством сального зельевара научили тебя прятаться за бесчувственной маской. Это не сработает здесь. Ты счастлив, а счастье требует улыбки. Так что заткнись и улыбайся своей подруге, Поттер. Хорошо, что Рона здесь нет. Надо время, чтобы уложить это все в голове. Было бы замечательно попросить Гермиону, но как ты себе представляешь задачу подойти к кому-нибудь и спросить: «О, моя лучшая подруга, прости, пожалуйста, но, кажется, я помню, как мы играли с тобой в регби языками. Не могла бы ты быть так добра и освежить мою память, когда же произошло столь знаменательное событие?» Это особенно хорошо сочеталось бы с новостями в то время, когда она фактически проделывала бы вышесказанное с твоим любимым защитником. Ничего не сходится. Ненавидишь это чувство. Это то же самое интуитивное чувство, которое у тебя появляется перед тем, когда что-то происходит не так, как надо. Непонятно, откуда берется это чувство. Оно было там, когда ты хотел выяснить, кто пытался украсть философский камень и когда все думали, что ты — наследник Слизерина, и когда полагали, что это ты опустил свое имя в кубок Тремудрого турнира. У тебя никогда не было этого чувства здесь, в Норе. Этот дом всегда казался надежным убежищем, но, однако, вот оно, это ужасное ощущение внизу твоего живота. Возможно, твое «инстинктивное чувство» похоже на тот «внутренний глаз», о котором рассказывает идиотский преподаватель предсказания.

Возвращаешься в дом и немного болтаешь со всеми. Ты вынужден поддерживать образ, не так ли? Через двадцать минут уходишь, используя в качестве оправдания известное «мой шрам болит», которое так замечательно работает. Джинни одаривает тебя ещё одним захватывающим дух поцелуем и напоминает принять зелье пред сном. Хватаешь зеленоватое зелье с буфета и желаешь всем спокойной ночи.

Уже в комнате ты, ставя зелье на стол и смотря на свою преданную сову, шепчешь:

— Что-то здесь ужасно не так, девочка. Ты тоже знаешь это, да?

Твоя сова согласно ухает. Она очень умна. Если бы она была человеком, она, скорее всего, была бы Гермионой. Почему всё возвращается к Гермионе? Присаживаешься на край кровати и пару минут думаешь. Джинни хотела, чтобы ты выпил снадобье. А может, не должен? Оно зеленое, как и обезболивающее зелье и пахнет так же. Поддаваясь порыву, ты наливаешь немного в пустую чашку. Оно больше не зеленое, а — желтое и запах у него другой. За эти годы со всеми твоими несчастьями ты испытал огромное количество разных обезболивающих и снотворных лекарств. Ни одно из них не было желтым. Вываливаешь остатки зелья в чашку. Оно желтое и пахнет земляникой. Пока ты нюхаешь его, вспоминаешь Джинни. Обнюхиваешь пустую фляжку. Она всё ещё пахнет как анальгетик. В ванной, через коридор, ты ополаскиваешь фляжку и снова наполняешь её водой из-под крана. Смотришь в бутылочку — там всё снова зеленое и пахнет обезболивающим. Проклятая фляжка зачарована! Возвращаешься в спальню, хватаешь чашку и опрокидываешь её в раковину. Если бы было время, ты смог бы идентифицировать это варево по одному из своих учебников. Пока же возвращаешься в комнату и открываешь свой сундук. Прямо сверху лежит твоя домашняя работа. Смешно, ты даже не помнишь, как делал свою домашнюю работу на лето. Хотя это твой почерк. О, смотри, вот и дневник, что тебе подарила Гермиона на Рождество, но ты его так никогда и не использовал. Замечаешь высовывающуюся оттуда закладку. Вытаскиваешь и его, и учебник по зельям из сундука. Большинство обезболивающих средств содержат мягкое успокаивающее, так что ты, скорее всего, должен симулировать сон. Наверняка кто-нибудь проверит тебя. Забираешься в кровать и открываешь учебник. Устраиваешь тетрадку с противоположной от двери стороны и открываешь на месте, отмеченном закладкой. Написанное собственным почерком приводит тебя в шок. Перечитываешь это три раза перед тем, как спрятать книжку под одеяло и притвориться спящим. Десять минут спустя дверь открывается и до тебя доносится голос Джинни.

— О, он так симпатично выглядит…

Дверь закрывается. Ты вытаскиваешь дневник и перечитываешь последние записи в четвертый раз.

_1 июля 1996 г._

Что ж, с тех пор как Гермиона подарила мне его, я полагаю, что я действительно должен воспользоваться им. Почему именно теперь, спрашивается? Потому что она вроде бы моя девушка. Трудно поверить после всего этого, не так ли? Мы просто разговаривали, и внезапно она поцеловала меня! Я подразумеваю, она и раньше целовала меня в щеку время от времени, но этот поцелуй был прямо в губы! Я волнуюсь за Рона. Он практически вылетел из комнаты. Очевидно, теперь я — Виктор Крам. Может, он должен был открыть свой рот и сказать что-нибудь, чем просто набивать его едой в очередной раз! Что ж, слишком плохо для него. Миона моя! Я собираюсь взять её завтра на пикник у пруда. Её поцелуи намного лучше, чем у Чо Чанг!

2 июля 1996 г.

Пикник был замечательной идеей. Рон до сих пор ведет себя как задница, но, по крайней мере, завтра начинается его квиддичный лагерь. Джинни также не выглядит счастливой. Я бы подразнил Миону по поводу этого, но могу оказаться без этих земляничных поцелуев. Она была действительно впечатлена, когда я остался вчера вечером и продвинулся довольно далеко в своем летнем задании. В качестве сюрприза я собираюсь послать сову в «Флориш и Боттс», чтобы открыть ей счет, связанный с моим хранилищем. Я немного разочарован, что мне не позволят присутствовать завтра при чтении завещания Сириуса. Гермиона обещала составить мне компанию. Я рассказал ей сегодня про пророчество. Не хотелось, но чувствовал, что так будет правильно. И даже не думал, что она будет моей девушкой, пока не узнает об этом. Гермиона приняла это лучше, чем я ожидал. Полагаю, что в этом году мы проведем в библиотеке много времени. Пока она там, будет не так уж и плохо.

Июль 1996 г.

_Прекрасно, я не знаю, черт возьми, что же здесь вообще происходит! Очевидно, Джинни — моя девушка и сегодня — 1 июля. По крайней мере, это то, что мне все говорят. Что-то не так. Я очнулся сегодня утром, и Джинни сказала мне, что я был ранен в саду. Все кажутся нервными и ходят вокруг меня на цыпочках. Мы идем сегодня в магазин Фреда и Джорджа. Я собираюсь вытащить их куда-нибудь одних и посмотреть, могут ли они мне помочь понять, что же все-таки происходит. Что случилось с завещанием Сириуса? Никого не смею спрашивать. Гермиона (полагаю, я не должен больше называть её Мионой) сказала, что она начала встречаться с Роном. На меня что, наложили заклятие забвения? Я рассказал Гермионе про пророчество!_

Записываешь несколько замечаний в дневник, выражая свое недоверие, и отмечаешь, что произошло сегодня, особенно ту часть о желтом зелье в зачарованной фляжке. Слышно, как снаружи в коридоре Джинни и Гермиона говорят о том, что идут вниз. Осторожно двигаясь, вытягиваешь из сундука свой плащ-невидимку и набрасываешь на себя. Захватываешь пару зачарованных от шума кроссовок, за чары на которых ты заплатил Дангу, когда он был обязан присматривать за тобой. Скользишь вниз и отмечаешь, что скрипучие половицы молчат. Для разнообразия Данг проделал хорошую работу! Должно быть, миссис Уизли уже ушла наверх, а мистер Уизли в сарае, играет со своими магловскими новинками.

Замечаешь, что девочки выходят наружу. Следуешь за ними, пытаясь подслушать беседу.

— Ну, и как Гарри в качестве бойфренда?

— Не могу жаловаться. Я просто счастлива шансу с ним, наконец-то! Поверь, я собираюсь максимально это использовать! И только надеюсь, что когда они, наконец, перестанут давать ему зелье, он будет чувствовать ко мне то же самое. Хотя он кажется немного неопытным. Ты могла бы научить его чему-нибудь.

— Эй, я не виновата! Его единственный предыдущий опыт — с Чанг. Я была с ним всего пару дней, когда твоего братца озарило понимание чувств ко мне.

— Как будто бы ты не знала.

— Нет, я не была уверена. Ему открыл глаза наш с Гарри поцелуй. В чертовски неудобное время!

Слушаешь, как они шутят о тебе. Ты разъярен. Что бы ни происходило, они обе участвуют! Ты надеялся, что может быть, Гермионе стерли память тоже, но вот она, шутит с Джинни о твоей любовной жизни.

— Гермиона, как ты думаешь, я хорошо держусь пока? Я надеюсь, директора не раздражает, что мы поменялись ролями.

— Джинни, ты слышала от Рона часть пророчества. Скажу тебе, что это не всё. Гарри рассказал мне на пикнике остальное. Директор убежден, что он должен быть способен любить, чтобы победить. Ты и я — единственный логический выбор. К тому же, зелье не сработало бы, если бы он уже не имел определенного чувства к тебе. Ты и вправду думаешь, что Гарри начал бы отношения с кем-то так скоро после смерти Сириуса? Нет, он хандрил бы, пытаясь избегать абсолютно всех! Я не говорю, что согласна на все сто процентов, но если любовные игры с одной из нас — способ остановить Тома Риддла, тогда не ломайся, Джинни!

Вот это да! Дамблдор открыл всем твоим друзьям часть пророчества. Очевидно, ты рассказал Гермионе остальное. По крайней мере, она больше не распространяет эту информацию. Дамблдор так долго скрывал сей лакомый кусочек от тебя, и вдруг объявляет всем! Ты ощущал вину за все эти разбитые вещички в его кабинете. Сейчас же надеешься, что какой-нибудь осколок окажется на стуле и вопьется в его проклятую задницу!

— Полагаю, ты права. Просто… я всегда надеялась на то, что он заметит меня, и только когда я сдалась и начала переписываться с Дином, всё это вдруг валится на голову. И я даю отношениям с Дином задний ход…

— Понимаю тебя. Как Дин на это отреагировал?

— Не так уж плохо. Он сказал, что если с Гарри у меня не получится, он не возражает попробовать ещё раз. В целом он действительно хороший парень. А ты и, правда, будешь старостой в этом году?

— Да, я в восторге! Никогда ещё не выбирали шестикурсницу! Это точно войдет в Историю Хогвартса! Он также пообещал, что я смогу использовать хроноворот для года ТРИТОНов. Плюс, в этом году у меня будут дополнительные курсы по чарам, а в следующем — по преобразованию.

— Я полагаю, профессор Дамблдор беспокоился, что ты не согласишься?

— Если честно, вряд ли я согласилась бы, учитывая, насколько серьезна проблема, но не откажусь от всех этих вещей. Надеюсь, что Рон не поведет себя как клоун, когда откроет письмо и прочитает, что стал квиддичным капитаном. Он так и остается префектом, и, возможно, будет старостой, если сможет остаться на том же уровне в оценках. Плюс, директор не будет в восторге от его маленькой истерики из-за ревности. Если он начнет хвастаться снова, мне, вероятно, придется поставить его на место.

— Уверена, ты можешь помочь ему с правильной мотивацией.

— Заткнись, а?

— Думаю, что я действительно прекрасная пара для Гарри. Как ты думаешь?

— Конечно же да, Джинни. Когда он с тобой, он, выглядит более веселым и, кажется, наслаждается. Со мной он пытался стать книжным червем, потому что думал — я так хотела.

Очень хочется выскочить из укрытия и наорать на них, но, кроме мгновенного облечения это дало бы тебе лишь очередное заклятие забвения. Так что зажимаешь зубы и надеешься на другую полезную информацию. Густоволосая предательница говорит снова. Лучше слушать. Предполагается, что ты должен быть «счастливым общительным Гарри».

— Я немного расстроена из-за Фреда и Джорджа. Они пытаются заключить пари на количество заклятий забвения у Гарри этим летом. Честное слово, разве им не стыдно?

— Шшш. Тише. По крайней мере, можно сказать, кто из них Фред, после того как Гарри поставил ему фингал перед тем, как его ошеломили. Джордж говорит, они до сих пор чинят магазин после стихийного магического выброса Гарри, и смета на сегодня уже больше 150 галеонов! Бедная мама всё ещё вынуждена каждое утро обновлять чары восстановления на мебели в гостиной после первого раза, иначе всё разваливается. С другой стороны, мой парень уж точно очень впечатляющий.

Ты чувствуешь себя намного лучше, зная, что как минимум один Уизли получил то, чего заслуживает. Речь Джинни напоминает тебе о Парвати, когда та самодовольно вела тебя по кругу на Рождественском балу. Руководим постановкой собачьего шоу, да, Джинни?

— Знаю. Никогда не видела настолько сильной стихийной магии. Нужно научить его лучше контролировать эмоции. Скорее всего, это и мешает ему учить окклюменцию. Да, а что там с Гарри, покупающем тебе метлу? Не думай, что я не услышала.

Не стоит винить методы обучения Снейпа! Когда ей насиловали разум в последний раз? Если Джинни когда-нибудь и получит метлу, ты можешь показать, куда ей лучше засунуть её.

— Для бойфренда совершенно нормально дарить своей девушке подарки. Я не припомню, чтобы ты сильно жаловалась, когда он предложил тебе купить по экземпляру каждой книги в «Флориш и Боттс».

Возникает вопрос, существует ли книга по намахиванию своего лучшего друга. Если нет, то, может, Гермиона напишет такую?

— Я не позволила бы ему это сделать! Серьезно, Джинни, не злоупотребляй своим положением с Гарри. Не торопись. Он будет делать ужасающие ошибки, но не спеши дальше.

Ты ухмыляешься только что полученному кредиту доверия.

— Не думаю, что это вообще случится, мама удостоверилась, чтобы сексуальный ингибитор, так или иначе, присутствовал в зелье. Это остановит его, если всё выйдет из-под контроля.

Это утешает. Можно смотреть в меню, но пробовать нельзя. Тебе всегда нравилась эта песня Говарда Джонса.[1]

Уходишь, сопротивляясь порыву накричать на двух девчонок, которые до последнего времени значили для тебя всё. Теперь ты не знаешь, что думать. Кому можно доверять? Куда пойти? Одно известно точно — нужно убираться отсюда!

* * *

[1] Фраза из песни Говарда Джонса " No One Is To Blame"


	3. Chapter 3

**Отказ от прав: все не мое**

* * *

**Глава 3. … По пальмовым апартаментам.**

Как ты умудряешься оказываться в таких ситуациях? Серьезно! Может, убийственное проклятие и вправду убило тебя в младенчестве, а это — просто чья-то извращенная версия ада? Очевидно, все решили, что тебе нужно быть счастливым и общительным этим летом, даже если ты предпочитаешь горевать о Сириусе. Кто даст хоть один единственный крысиный хвостик за то, что хочет Гарри? За тебя уже решили, с какой девушкой ты будешь встречаться; несомненно, после одной — двух неудач. Ты проскальзываешь назад в дом Уизли. Он больше не твой. Чужой. И вообще никогда не был твоим. Это уже даже не Нора. Просто одна из твоих тюрем, и нет уверенности, друзья ли они тебе. Чем дальше, тем больше все похожи на тюремщиков. Ты нужен, чтобы выиграть их войну. Может, ты и в самом деле «урод», что-то вроде завлекающего на шоу объекта. Леди и джентльмены, дамы и господа, заходите посмотреть на чудесного Мальчика-Который-Выжил! Он говорит со змеями! Он борется с Темными Лордами! Всего лишь два сикля! Немного не в духе сейчас, не так ли? Лучше подави свой гнев в зародыше, пока не случился ещё один инцидент со стихийным волшебством и ты, в стиле Локхарта, опять не очнулся бы 1 июля. Возникает вопрос: насколько был потерян контроль в прошлый раз до того, как удалось осознать, что происходит.

Вот тебе и обещание Дамблдора не вмешиваться и быть откровенным. Вот тебе и дружба Гермионы, вероятно, единственный остров в грустном море твоей так называемой жизни. Ты мог ожидать такой глупости от Рона, но не от Гермионы! Существует поговорка: «Все имеет свою цену». Ценой её дружбы были должность старосты школы на год раньше срока, чуть-чуть дополнительных уроков и волшебный артефакт для ещё большего времени для учебы. Можно держать пари, что Дамблдор оплатил и квиддичную поездочку Рона. Всё-таки звание лучшего друга чёртова Гарри Поттера оказалось для него весьма прибыльно! Джинни понять очень просто. Её мотивы наиболее ясны. Так замечательно с её стороны отложить отношения с Дином на дальнюю полку и сыграть в «давай поцелуемся, дружище Гарри» летом, а может, и дольше. По крайней мере, сказали, что прекратят поить тебя зельями. Возможно, она фактически понравится тебе. Нужно быть благодарным, да? Если бы ты не был так озабочен стараниями выпутаться из этого беспорядка, то нашел бы способ «отблагодарить» их всех. Хорошо, что Риддл не знает, насколько просто подкупить этих людей.

— Прекрасно, Поттер, — твой внутренний голос внезапно напоминает интонации Снейпа. Это заставляет задуматься. — Прекрати себя жалеть и выясни, что делать дальше.

Ты держишь пари, что знаешь, кто сварил эти любовные зелья. Он, наверное, улыбался, когда готовил. Даже если и нет, ты добавляешь его к общему списку людей, которых нужно «поблагодарить». Список растет просто-таки гигантскими темпами, правда?

Ты быстренько составляешь список того, с чем нужно поработать. У тебя есть палочка, плащ, очки и одежда на тебе. Наверху в сундуке завалялось немного денег, но их недостаточно. У миссис Уизли где-то твой ключ от хранилища, но ты даже не представляешь, где искать. Ещё есть метла. Можно улететь! Нет! Если они хоть немного умны для всего происходящего, они достаточно разумны, чтобы поставить следящие чары на метлу. Ожидается, что ты воспользуешься ею. Шляпа хотела послать тебя в Слизерин. Может, стоит, наконец, начать думать как слизеринец! От тебя ожидают побега на метле или через каминную сеть прямо в дом Сириуса, ах да, уже твой. Сначала нужно попасть через камин в Косой переулок, потом в дом номер двенадцать. Не стоит оставаться там долго, надо лишь забрать оттуда парочку полезных вещичек и убираться. Может, встретишь Ремуса. Хотелось бы думать, что где-то в этом мире есть человек, которому можно доверять. Не может быть, что он был согласен с ситуацией. С другой стороны, ты никогда не допускал такой мысли и о Гермионе!

Девчонки только что вернулись. «Джинни очень симпатична при этом свете… Проклятье! Давай, Поттер, ты же можешь побороть даже империус. Грязная смесь Снейпа не должна победить. Не так ли?» Ты давишь желание обнять её и целовать до потери сознания. Лучше посмотри внимательно на часы или куда-нибудь ещё — это поможет. Какого чёрта! Вперед, уставься на гермионины сиськи. Черт возьми, почему бы и нет? Они смотрят на тебя как на вещь. Возместить им тем же — справедливо. Фактически, когда ты размышляешь об этом, честнее было бы соединить здесь плащ-невидимку, камеру Колина Криви, голую Гермиону под душем, парочку сисек в мыльной пене и дублирующее заклинание на этак сотню экземпляров фотографии, которые доставит твоя сова всем мальчикам пятого, шестого и седьмого курсов. Возможно, надо было бы подписать их так: «Староста школы награждает тебя отработкой для веселенькой уборки!»

— Так что, ты никогда не задавалась вопросом выбора между Гарри и моим братцем?

— Фактически, Джинни, я люблю их обоих. Оба достаточно привлекательны, но Рон никогда бы не принял нас с Гарри как пару. Что и было доказано. Ну что ж, так даже лучше. Гарри нужно контролировать для его же пользы. Надо, чтобы он наслаждался жизнью. Я бы превратила его в книжного червя, а у тебя он более дружелюбный и открытый. Мне больно признавать, но ты — лучшая партия.

Джинни охотно соглашается. «О да, Джинни, если бы не это, тебе бы с большой долей вероятности пришлось искать парня, желающего тебя без зелья!» — добавляешь ты тихо.

Прекрасно, может, ты и не послал бы фотографии слизеринцам. Но это не значит, что ты прощаешь её. Просто не хочется давать Малфою с его троллями материал для мастурбации. Вот и всё. Ты мысленно торопишь их лечь спать, чтобы можно было убраться отсюда.

— Я иду наверх. Ты хочешь остаться и почитать?

— Нет, мадам Помфри сказала, мне нужен отдых, а наша прогулка утомила меня. Лучше позанимаюсь утром. Научные исследования доказывают, что ночная учеба плохо влияет на способность запоминания прочитанного. — На лице Джинни можно было прочитать: «Угомонись, пожалуйста!»

В конце концов, две девушки, очевидно, укравшие твое сердце и пробующие получить за него самую высокую рыночную цену, поднимаются наверх. Ты взбиваешь подушки, чтобы выглядело так, как будто ты спишь под одеялом. Было бы очень забавно, если бы кто-то остановился и вспомнил, что сейчас — июль, какой бы ни была настоящая дата. Но сцена должна одурачить любого стоящего в дверях. Захватив нож из кухни, отрезаешь прядь волос. Возможно, они будут так добры и собьют Темного Идиота со следа. Ты разрушаешь часы Уизли, отламываешь свою руку и выводишь «ублюдки-манипуляторы» рядом со «смертельной опасностью». Быстро пишешь записку на куске пергамента и пробираешься к сараю для метел. Берешь метлу Джинни, когда-то принадлежавшую Биллу или Чарли, и прячешь её в углу под какими-то тряпками. Это заставит их думать, что ты взял её метлу вместо своей. Затем смотришь на свою записку и с одобрением перечитываешь.

_Мои так называемые друзья!_

Как видите, я снова всё выяснил. Не удивительно, что мы точно не выигрываем эту войну, да? Полагая, что на моей метле следящие чары, заимствую метлу Джинни. Я человек слова, поэтому можете купить ей новую за мои деньги. Мерлин знает, сколько вы уже потратили! Это будет последним подарком ей от меня. Позаботьтесь о моей сове. Очевидно, она мой единственный оставшийся друг. Я ухожу. Может, вернусь, а может быть, и нет. Оставляю вам немного волос на буфете, так что можете играть в ваши игры и дальше в Хогвартсе. Надеюсь, Гермиона, что ты окажешься в той же ситуации из твоей любимой книги, где капитан говорит: «вы обвели меня вокруг пальца, чтобы достичь своей цели». Передай братцу Ронни, когда он вернется, что он ещё лучше в предательстве, чем в шахматах.

Знаете, я даже не представляю, кто хуже. Том просто хочет убить меня. Вы хотите лишить меня любого выбора и заставить жить так, как надо вам. Я мог бы написать больше, но зачем лишнее беспокойство? Посмотрим, как далеко вы сможете проследить за мной в магловском мире.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер

_PS. Фред и Джордж, если вы держите пари на количество заклятий забвения у меня за лето, поставьте за меня галеон на «я больше не попадусь в ваши проклятые руки»! Я хорош в этом, черт возьми! И ещё одно, если я вернусь, привыкните к фразе «Привет, меня зовут Гарри Поттер. Для своих шуток и проказ я покупаю всё исключительно в Зонко!»_

Удовлетворенный запиской, ты крадешься назад в дом и с помощью камина попадаешь в Дырявый Котел. Затем ты немедленно с помощью камина перемещаешься в дом номер двенадцать, всё время в плаще. Сейчас почти полночь. Кажется, здесь никого нет.

«Прекрасно, Поттер, давай проясним некоторые детали. Сейчас я возьму старый сундук Сириуса. В нем должно быть немного галеонов и одежды, которую можно будет использовать. Потом хватаю метлу, что-нибудь из еды и исчезаю». Ты спотыкаешься о ступеньку. В библиотеке горит свет; дверь открыта. Кто-то сгибается над Омутом Памяти. Абзац! Ремус — здесь. Худшее, что может случиться, это — он в курсе всего, и завтра ты очнешься от поцелуя Джинни.

Плащ на тебе. Картины шпионят для Дамблдора. Вытащить Люпина за локоть и найти место, где нет картин. Например, ванную. Подкрадываешься сзади и дергаешь за рукав его мантии. Из омута появляется голова. С рыжим хвостом.

«Черт, это Билл!»

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает Билл. Он протягивает руку и ловит тебя за плечо. Черт-черт-черт! Поймали с поличным.

— Это Гарри. Не шуми и не стащи с меня плащ. Картины проснутся, — шепчешь ты.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — отвечает он шепотом.

— Иди за мной в ванную. Там нет картин.

Билл выуживает память из Омута и помещает её во флакон. Идет в ванную. Ты прикидываешь варианты. Можно попробовать ошеломить его и сбежать. Хотя он всегда был хорошим парнем. А если проверить?

— Итак, Гарри, что это значит?

— Билл, какое сегодня число?

— Десятое. Ну, через несколько минут будет одиннадцатое. Зачем тебе? Ты в порядке? В Норе все хорошо?

— Все прекрасно себя чувствуют. Даже не знаю, откуда начать рассказ…

— Можешь показать в Омуте Памяти.

— Как это делается?

— Сосредоточься на воспоминании, которое хочешь показать мне, я вытащу его палочкой.

Ты концентрируешься, начиная с момента, когда ты забираешь «обезболивающее зелье» наверх. Фокусируешься на записях в дневнике, а потом на том, когда проследил за ними во дворе и слышал беседу.

— Всё, Билл, я готов, — он касается палочкой твоего виска. Тебя раздражает, когда он тянет воспоминание; это похоже на то, как будто ты пытаешься вытрясти воду или пробку из уха. Сейчас события выглядят размытыми и немного не в фокусе. Твое воспоминание свисает с его палочки как белый шнурок.

— Это долго?

— Может, десять-пятнадцать минут.

— Прекрасно. Надень плащ обратно и подожди здесь, пока я посмотрю, в чем дело.

«Значит, Билл не в курсе. Джинни и Рон всегда описывали его как бунтаря в семье». Выходишь в плаще в коридор. Билл думает, что ты ещё в ванной. Преимущество, если что. Вопрос в том, поможет ли он тебе. Сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. Это самые длинные пятнадцать минут в твоей жизни. Наконец выходит. В его руке нет палочки. Хороший знак. Трогаешь его за плечо, давая понять, что ты здесь, и вы оба заходите в ванную снова.

— Что, черт возьми, это было? — немедленно шепчет Билл.

— Летний проект Дамблдора. Заставить меня влюбиться в Гермиону или Джинни и тем самым держать под контролем. Сделать из меня счастливого, общительного Гарри Поттера — совершенное оружие против Волдеморта. Заплатить твоему брату, твоей семье и Гермионе за согласие. Я даже не хочу знать, что пообещали Фреду и Джорджу. Так что будешь делать, Билл?

— Давай вернем воспоминание в твою голову, а затем аппарируем с тобой ко мне в квартиру. Флер уже должна была уйти. Там мы сможем спокойно поговорить, а не шептаться. Выглядит убедительно. Я не собираюсь хоть что-то предпринимать, пока не услышу целой истории.

Билл выводит память из Омута и показывает, как вернуть её под череп. Чувствуешь, как будто случайно вдохнул воды или сока в нос. Почему волшебные ощущения такие неприятные? Почему у зелий такой отвратительный вкус? Почему единственные приятные заклинания, которые ты испытывал — это бодрящие чары и проклятие империус? По крайней мере, империус ощущался замечательно. Билл принес с собой несколько фолиантов. Хоть ты и не знаешь завещания Сириуса, сейчас, скорее всего, это твои книги. Просишь его захватить парочку и для тебя. Ты вынужден стать книжным червем, и не только из-за Гермионы. Больше из-за ублюдка, пытающегося тебя убить.

После всего этого у тебя новый отталкивающий опыт — совместная аппарация. Вы появляетесь в скромной квартирке. Обстановка довольно таки спартанская. Билл кладет книги на кофейный столик и предлагает тебе присесть.

— Билл, я думала, что слышала, как ты ушел. Ты вернулся из-за моего непреодолимого обаяния? Мой портключ отложили на завтра. Нас ждет жаркая ночь, — произносит Флер с сильным французским акцентом, входя в комнату в том, что можно описать лишь как прозрачную сорочку. С тем же успехом она могла быть голой. Смущаешься, но знаешь, что теперь можно умереть счастливым. Забудь, как Джинни щупала твою задницу. Вот это и есть воспоминание для твоего следующего Патронуса!

— Merde! Что здесь делает Гарри? — Флер уносится назад в ванную. Ты практически не знаешь французского, но прекрасно понимаешь, что она не очень счастлива в данный момент. Ну и что! Единственные последовательные мысли в твоем мозгу в настоящее время: «Классная задница! Черт возьми, да она вся великолепна!»

Билл прочищает горло. Вы оба чересчур смущены.

— Минутку, Гарри. Пойду, выслушаю всё, что обо мне думают. Найди что-нибудь выпить и расслабься. Добро пожаловать в Апартаменты Пальмовая Ветвь.

Проходит пять минут до появления Билла и Флер. Печально, что Флер решила надеть мантию, которая, как бы хорошо не выглядела, всё же и близко не соответствует в тот момент образу в твоей голове. Твои щёки горят. Все краснеют. На мгновение становится интересно, насколько далеко простирается её румянец? Иногда хорошо быть подростком.

— Гарри, Билл говорит, что вроде бы его семья поит тебя любовными зельями? Что происходит?

Они усаживаются, и ты изо всех сил стараешься объяснить. Рассказываешь первые две строчки пророчества и расписываешь твою связь с Волдемортом. Объясняешь дамблдоровскую теорию о любви и то, как первоначально готовили Гермиону тебе в качестве подруги. Флер смеется, когда упоминается история о том, где Рон потерял контроль и, должно быть, растрепал каждой собаке в мире о происходящем. Кажется, она очень невысокого мнения о нём. Твоё также уменьшается на глазах. Ты описываешь дальнейшее свое пробуждение этим утром с Джинни-подругой, и остальной день — столько, сколько сможешь вспомнить.

— Гарри, какого цвета было зелье, что тебе давали? Как пахло?

— Бледно-желтое с земляничным ароматом.

— Ах, знаю. Оно называется «Мое безумное дружеское увлечение». Девочка дает тебе зелье, затем целует тебя губами с активирующим бальзамом. Гермиона права. Сработает, только если у тебя уже есть какие-либо чувства к объекту. Большинство использует его для того, чтобы подтолкнуть отношения. Придать мальчику, как бы сказать, стимул для развития отношений. Многие девочки из моей школы чувствовали, что им нужны такие средства, особенно когда я рядом.

Вмешивается Билл:

— И что ты будешь делать, Гарри?

Да, вопросик на миллион галеонов. Иногда быть подростком чертовски сложно.

— Не знаю. Не хотелось бы возвращаться. Знаешь, самое грустное, что не могу придумать, куда бы пойти, ведь я нигде не был. Только Тисовая улица, дом № 12, дом твоей семьи, Косой переулок и Хогвартс. Можно остаться здесь ненадолго?

Видишь, больше не хочется называть тот дом Норой!

— Мы с Флер завтра уезжаем из страны. Послезавтра сюда въезжает мистер Диггл, пожить до того, как отремонтируют его дом. Она едет повидаться с семьей во Францию, я же уезжаю по заданию Ордена. Потому и заходил в штаб вчера, кинуть последний взгляд и захватить несколько книг из библиотеки.

— Гарри, ты мог бы поехать со мной. Моей сестре было бы приятно увидеться с тобой вновь.— Ты ёжишься от одной мысли о том, что ещё одна девочка мечтает наложить на тебя лапы, а ведь ей только десять. — Я вижу по твоей реакции, что ответ — «нет».

— Прости, Флер. Я только что сбежал от девочки, даже двух. Хотя побывать во Франции было бы неплохо. Билл, а ты куда едешь?

— В Южную Америку, попытаюсь найти один волшебный артефакт. У меня собирается команда из разных стран. Я там единственный член Ордена. Полечу отсюда на магловском самолете из Хитроу.

— Тебе нужна помощь? — заинтересованно спрашиваешь ты. — Я не смогу колдовать, но сделаю всё, что захочешь.

— Гарри, там, куда я направляюсь, никто не будет проверять, можно ли тебе или нельзя использовать волшебство. Это практически дикая территория, и очень опасная. Тебе лучше поехать с Флер.

— Разве я смогу использовать магию во Франции так, чтобы меня не нашли?

— Нет. Наше министерство такое же строгое, как и британское. Но у нас хоть еда вкуснее, — отвечает Флер.

— Пожалуйста, Билл! Я могу постоять за себя. Мне нужно практиковаться. Я могу помочь. Дамблдор не позволит мне сделать хоть что-то. Здесь, в Англии, меня ищет сумасшедший волшебник с группой прихлебателей; ему очень хотелось бы прикрепить мою голову на флагшток. Будет весело, если поеду во Францию. Хорошо бы отдохнуть и наслаждаться, но всё это висит надо мной дамокловым мечом, и я не могу позволить себе расслабиться. Нужно работать.

— Фред и Джордж говорят, ты можешь создавать физического Патронуса. Это правда?

— Да. Мой разогнал сразу несколько дюжин дементоров, — произносишь, удивляясь, куда он клонит.

— Левифолды[2] — обычное дело в этой части мира. Так что, когда будем в джунглях, нас должны охранять, отгоняя ночью этих тварей. Я был бы рад ещё одному человеку, способному стоять на страже. Тогда остальные смогут подольше поспать и исследовать могилу.

Ты пользуешься обстоятельствами:

— Ещё я довольно хороший повар.

— Хорошо. Мама убьет меня, а Дамблдор, наверное, разыщет дух и допросит, но я возьму тебя с собой. Даже не хочу предполагать, что сделает Джинни! У нас есть ещё один разрушитель заклинаний, два боевых мага и проводник. Разрушитель — мексиканка. Проводник и один из боевых — американцы, а второй — кореец. Скорее всего, тебе не понадобится маскировка, но нужна легенда. Будешь моим кузеном или что-то вроде этого, давай придумаем имя…

Спустя пару минут и несколько абсурдных идей Флер, вы останавливаетесь на имени «Джеймс Блэк». Билл говорит, что получит какое-нибудь магловское удостоверение личности в Гринготсе на имя Джеймса Блэка. Ты беспокоишься, что Билл собирается заплатить за него.

— Билл, это не слишком для тебя дорого? Не знаю, есть ли у меня доступ к счету, но я всё равно тебе заплачу.

Билл смотрит на тебя и на мгновение грустнеет.

— Что ж, сейчас вряд ли тебе нужна ещё одна причина для бешенства …

— Подожди, дай угадаю. Дамблдор оплачивает всё моими деньгами, так? — можно поспорить, что квиддичный лагерь для Рона — тоже твоя любезность. Самое смешное, что если бы маленькое дерьмо попросило, ты бы с радостью согласился. Он бы долго дулся, а потом отказался. Теперь же зарабатывает вознаграждение, пудря тебе мозги, и всё это за твои деньги! Поразительная ирония.

— Ага. Я даже не думал, как следует, когда он перевел кучу галеонов из фонда Блэка в хранилище экспедиции. Всё уже в Бразилии, ждет нас.

— Тогда я просто должен ехать, если плачу за вечеринку! — объявляешь ты, мысленно перемещая Дамблдора наверх, впереди девчонок в топ-десятку людей, нуждающихся «благодарности». Интересно, слышал ли он когда-либо о леденцах EX-LAX[3]? Если подумать, это даже в порядке вещей. Тебя осеняет. Ты — его козырь. Твои деньги — его актив. Интересно, это лучше, чем просто быть оружием?

— Гарри, почему бы тебе не занять гостевую спальню на ночь? Завтра я зайду в банк и получу бумаги. Предполагается, что утром мне придется заскочить в Нору — сказать всем до свидания. Я предложу «поискать» тебя, но должен буду уйти, чтобы не пропустить самолет.

— Они точно ничего не выяснят? — волнуешься ты о разоблачении в самую последнюю минуту.

— У кого, как ты думаешь, близнецы научились врать? — спрашивает он с хитрой ухмылочкой.

— От Чарли?

— Ни единого шанса. Чарли попытался скрыть от мамы, что получил работу укротителя драконов. Не смог продержаться и двадцати минут. Если мы когда-нибудь снова доберемся до Омута, я покажу тебе это воспоминание. Мама очень упряма! — даже в таком разъяренном состоянии, как сейчас, было бы интересно посмотреть на это.

Флер предлагает наложить на твои волосы чары изменения цвета. Они действуют всего пару дней, но теперь у тебя есть прекрасный шанс выяснить, как выглядит Гарри Поттер в качестве блондина. Это немного сверхъестественно, но возникает вопрос, не пересек ли уже ту грань, где фантастика является нормой? Билл ведет тебя в комнату и захватывает с полки ещё несколько книг. Это его старые учебники. Он говорит, что ты сможешь учиться по ним. Может, это и не совсем то, что Хогвартс использует в настоящее время, но всё же лучше, чем ничего. Билл объясняет, что уменьшит часть своей старой одежды, чтобы ты смог носить её до того, как купишь что-нибудь в Бразилии. Когда ты благодаришь его за то, что ради тебя тот так сильно рискует, он останавливается на секунду.

— Гарри, мой отец и сестра обязаны тебе своими жизнями. Да и Рон, вероятно, тоже. Без тебя они были бы мертвы. Я не знаю, почему все забыли это, и, честно говоря, не хочу знать. Они могут думать, что их действия оправданы, но они, безусловно, не правы. Надеюсь, со временем, далеко отсюда, ты сможешь простить их, и они осознают свою глупость. Завтра трудный и длинный день. Гарри, знаешь, о чем я только что подумал?

— О чем?

— Я должен заказать дополнительный билет для Джеймса Блэка. Я думаю, мистер Блэк и его компаньон мистер Уизли предпочитают путешествовать первым классом, а не вторым. Я раньше чувствовал себя виноватым и заказал второй.

— Кто знает, как ещё Дамблдор тратит мои деньги? Можно и нужно воспользоваться этой ситуацией. Думаю, ты прав. Мистер Блэк и его компаньон мистер Уизли путешествуют только первым классом! — и вы оба весело смеетесь над этим.

— Спокойной ночи, Гарри.

— И тебе, Билл.

Билл уходит, а ты просматриваешь текст защиты, испещренный на полях примечаниями. Билл был старостой. Должно быть, с очень высокими отметками. Чарли — игроком в квиддич. Ты помнишь, как несколько лет назад Гермиона сердилась на Перси, когда тот был старостой, из-за его техники конспектирования. Типично для Грейнджер, любой другой мог просто попросить одолжить его старые записи. Судя по виду этих заметок, лучше бы она попросила Билла. Кажется, что Билл был бы прекрасным учителем ЗОТС, но вместо этого вы получили Амбридж. О-о, похоже, Флер и Билл становятся немного игривыми. Должен ли ты что-то сказать? Или стоит надеть плащ и пойти посмотреть? Стыдно, Гарри! Надеешься, они вскоре вспомнят про заглушающие чары. Пытаешься сосредоточиться на почерке Билла. Как интересно, поворот палочки на сорок пять градусов во время изгоняющего заклинания придаст чарам дополнительную силу. Нужно запомнить. Эй, а Флер немного экспрессивна! Очень интересно. Внезапно всё утихает. Должно быть, один из них вспомнил про заглушающие. Ты пробуешь почитать ещё чуть-чуть, но ничего не лезет в голову. Опустив книгу, пытаешься в очередной раз проделать бесполезные упражнения по окклюменции. Через десять минут попыток очистить свой разум, ты сдаешься и пробуешь немного поспать.

Просыпаешься в луже слюней. Думаешь, ты так крут, да? Если бы веснушколицая прыщесса, э-ээ, гмм… принцесса увидела тебя теперь, она бы еще долго думала, насколько выгодно тебя «заарканивать». Медленно одеваешься и идешь в ванную. За дверью, на полу, Билл оставил тебе одежду. Всё ещё слышишь, как двигается Флер. Кажется, она спешит.

— Доброе утро, Гарри. Мне нужно быть в Международном Портключевом Терминале через десять минут. Билл скоро вернется. Завтрак на столе. Жаль, что не едешь во Францию, но я понимаю. Уверена, Габриэлла тоже поймет.

Она быстро целует тебя; к счастью, ты поворачиваешься к ней сухой от слюней щекой. И — ффрр — после этого, плюс объятья, она испаряется. На ум приходит мысль, что, если в Южной Америке не отслеживается волшебство, тогда Билл сможет научить тебя аппарировать. Завидуйте, мисс Сиськи! С этой сладостной мыслью ты идешь в душ освежиться и переодеться.

Одеваясь после душа, ты вынужден второй раз использовать те же боксеры. Нельзя переступать определенную черту, и чужое белье — одна из них. В данном случае используется «метод выворачивания наизнанку». Даже мысль об этом наталкивает на воспоминание о Роне, объяснявшем на третьем курсе данную технику возмущенной Гермионе. Ты опять злишься, да? Утешит ли сейчас дыра от твоего кулака в стене Билла? Глупо, но приятно. Нет, не пойдет. Безрезультатно. Скорее всего, Билл сможет залатать и твою руку, и стенку, но дело даже не в этом.

Убив нескольких часов, читая учебник по защите за шестой курс и слушая радио, наконец, дожидаешься возвращения Билла.

— Ух ты! Когда ты ворошишь муравейник, то выбираешь самый большой, Гарри! — смеется он.

— Как всё прошло?

— Они сейчас в такой панике, не знают, что и делать. Меня едва заметили. Предположительно, ты сейчас не в себе и практически неадекватен. Я немного помог им в поисках. Даже сходил в банк убедиться, что тебя там не было. Мне удалось получить копию завещания Сириуса, чтобы ты почитал попозже. Мама пыталась отыскать Дамблдора, но Минерва не знает, где он. Папа в Дырявом Котле. Они с близнецами проверяют весь Переулок. Попрощавшись, я сказал, что буду внимательным в аэропорту, если все на столько серьезно. Ну что ж, мистер Блэк, вы готовы ехать в аэропорт? Хочу попросить смотреть в оба, чтобы не пропустить печально известного Гарри Поттера. Он может быть где угодно!

— Хорошо, так и сделаю. Пророк, как всегда, расскажет о том, насколько опасный и психически неуравновешенный этот тип Гарри Поттер. Может, нам следует послать в него проклятие, если заметим? — язвишь ты, добавляя в свой список людей, требующих специальной благодарности, весь штат Ежедневного Пророка.

Билл подгоняет по размеру твою одежду. Он вручает тебе фальшивые документы, и ты наблюдаешь, как мгновенно рядом с именем Джеймс Эндрю Блэк появляется фотография тебя-блондина. Волшебство впечатляет, не так ли? Биллу не требуется много времени, чтобы закончить собираться. Все упаковано с помощью магии, и даже не успеваешь опомниться, как уже стоишь в терминале, рассматривая громадные самолеты. Ты летаешь на быстрейшей из существующих мётел. Бросаешь смерти вызов своими воздушными трюками и лишь иногда после этого оказываешься в больничном крыле. Нет причин бояться полета на самолете. Показатели по безопасности у экипажа, безусловно, лучше, чем у тебя! Ещё заплачь вслух! Предполагается, что ты — герой волшебного мира, а ведешь себя как Невилл Лонгботтом перед уроком Снейпа. Смешно! Хочется, чтобы Билл вернулся. Он пошел за едой и чем-нибудь для чтения в дороге. Пассажиры были бы выбиты из колеи твоей книгой по волшебным проклятиям и другой чепухе. Пробирает дрожь при мысли о вероятном хаосе от единственной копии Чудовищной Книги о Чудовищах в ограниченном пространстве салона.

Наблюдая за посадкой и взлетом самолетов, ты слушаешь беседу мужчины с дочерью, сидящих недалеко от твоего багажа.

— Ты точно проверила зубы у женщины? Гнилоклыки вокруг нас!

— Да, папа. У неё совершенно нормальные зубы. Я думаю, гнилоклыки по большей части контролируют Международный Портключевой Терминал. Поэтому мы больше и не пользуемся им. Ну, из-за этого и судебного запрета. Нам не о чем беспокоиться здесь, — немного раздраженно заверяет девочка. Звучит, как будто она — старше, а отец здесь всего лишь ребёнок.

— Знаю. Знаю. Просто со всеми этими задержками я волнуюсь, что мы опоздаем.

— Храпсы там будут, папа. Мы могли бы даже поискать тех яркокрылов, которых ты обсуждал в последнем выпуске.

— Легкокрылов! Не яркокрылов! Они выполняют сложный брачный ритуал, использую магловские дистанционные жучки, в промежутке между полуночью и половиной второго ночи.

— Поняла, легкокрылы. А сейчас расслабься и попробуй написать пару заметок для своей следующей статьи. Обещаю держать ухо востро насчет нашего рейса. Говорят, что всё идет по расписанию. Вот — стакан воды. Целитель напомнил мне заставить тебя принять лекарство.

Ты слушаешь ответ мужчины с теориями о контролирующих разум веществах и гелиотропах. Девочка использует тщательно выстроенные аргументы, и, наконец, мужчина уступает и глотает лекарство. Это может быть только один человек, Луна Лавгуд. Тебя беспокоит то, что она действует по отношению к своему отцу так, как остальные относятся к ней. Она не отдаленная и мечтательная, а совершенно адекватна и четко контролирует ситуацию. Ты видишь её отражение в оконном стекле.

Чёрт! Луна идет к окну, у которого ты стоишь. Сосредоточено смотришь перед собой. Может, она тебя не заметит. Просто молчи, и всё будет в порядке. Пусть она не заметит тебя! Проклятье! Луна смотрит на твое отражение в стекле. Не смотри на шрам! Только не смотри! От потрясения её глаза расширяются.

— О, привет, Гарри. Тебе не идет быть блондином, но приятно видеть, что ты пробуешь что-то новое. — Она заметила этот чертов шрам. Если бы ты был определенным супергероем, твои паучьи чувства зудели бы. С другой стороны, умеет ли человек-акромантул по-человечески трепетать? Побеспокоишься об этом позже — надо решать сиюминутные проблемы!

— Эмм… Простите, вы, должно быть, меня с кем-то путаете, — звук твоего голоса не одурачит даже Хагрида! Хорошо, что шляпа не распределила тебя в Слизерин! Продолжаешь смотреть прямо перед собой, не желая встречать обвиняющий взгляд.

— Как у тебя дела, Гарри? — спрашивает Луна.

— Мисс, меня зовут Джеймс Блэк. Боюсь, я не тот, о ком вы думаете, — вот так намного лучше. Более уверенно даже для тебя самого.

— Гарри, всех нас принимают за других людей. Может, кроме Снейпа. Только он такой же, как все думают, — ты смеешься. Не можешь удержаться. Поймали с поличным.

— Привет, Луна. Что ты здесь делаешь? — говоришь ты с оттенком смирения в голосе.

— Наша последняя экспедиция задержалась, и мы с папой уезжаем сегодня. Предпочитаем путешествовать магловским транспортом. Портключевые терминалы отслеживают перемещение. Они — заложники стольких заговоров, что сложно подсчитать. Здесь же можно получить пакетик арахиса. Намного лучше. — Невозмутимо смотрит она со свеженадетой мечтательной маской.

— Я слышал вас с отцом. Можешь перестать притворяться, — говоришь ты. Её глаза удивленно распахиваются. Глядя на тебя, она на мгновение приподымает бровь. Мечтательное выражение улетучивается. Это немного сбивает с толку.

— Ты убегаешь, да? Я слышала, ты был у Уизли. На днях звала Джинни в гости, но она отказалась.

— Не могу ответить на данный вопрос, Луна. Мы даже не должны говорить на эту тему.

— Ты же не один? С тобой кто-нибудь есть? — беспокойство в её голосе очевидно.

— Да, и не скажу с кем, — отвечаешь, пытаясь быть уклончивым. Удивительно, ты стараешься высказываться неопределенно, а Луна пробует быть откровенной! Как глубока сия кроличья нора?

— Тебе нужна помощь?

— Нет, не сейчас. Мне нужно, чтобы ты забыла, что видела меня сегодня!

— Отлично. Рада, что ты не один. Всегда находишь неприятности или это они каким-то образом находят тебя. Мне не спрашивать, куда ты летишь? Наверное, всё равно не скажешь. Не беспокойся, Гарри. Я не скажу, что видела тебя здесь. Кроме того, кто вообще поверит старой доброй «Полоумной»?

Это любопытно. Она действует совсем не так, как та Луна, которую ты знаешь. Неожиданно, но это — другой человек, совсем другой.

— Ты понимаешь, что только что назвала саму себя «Полоумной»? Что происходит?

— Я ответила на твой вопрос раньше. Ни один из нас не является тем, кем кажется. Все носят маски. У некоторых они просто лучше, чем у других. Ты тоже пытаешься спрятаться за ней прямо сейчас. Я не скажу про тебя, а ты забудешь, что видел «нормальную» меня.

Тебя осеняет. Один-единственный раз она была серьезной — внутри Отдела Тайн. Она великолепно боролась, только Невилл продержался дольше. Действовала чрезвычайно ловко и бросала заклинания намного лучше, чем на встречах АД. Это и есть реальная Луна Лавгуд! Не та девочка, читающая Придиру вверх тормашками. Не та, кто говорит диковинные вещи или безжалостную правду в неподходящее время.

— Всего лишь спектакль. Да? — произносишь, когда к тебе приходит понимание.

Её улыбка как у чеширского кота. Ничего себе! Две ссылки на Алису в стране чудес за пару минут!

— Поздравляю! Ты открыл мой секрет. Первый! Привет. Меня зовут Луна Мэлани Лавгуд, — говорит она, протягивая руку.

— В данный момент я Джеймс Эндрю Блэк, — в изумлении пожимаешь руку. Разве могли быть прошлые двадцать четыре часа удивительней? Ты не уверен, что действительно хочешь знать.

— Полагаю, тебе интересно — «зачем»? — произносит она после минутной неловкой паузы. Сейчас тебе это интереснее, чем выяснять, что же это за «сила, которой не знает Темный Лорд»

— Объяснишь?

— Последняя шутка, — отвечает она.

— Что? — не совсем то, что ожидал услышать. С другой стороны, а какого ответа ты хотел?

— Полоумная Лавгуд — последняя шутка. Я делаю все, что мне нравится, и все молчат. Я говорю, что вздумается, и никто ничего не скажет. Все привыкли. Подумай. Я могу выйти голой на пир после распределения, и мне ничего не будет, но это раскроет мои планы на седьмой курс. — Ты мысленно отмечаешь, что если ещё доживешь до начала седьмого курса Луны, надо обязательно посетить сиё мероприятие.

Обдумываешь это потрясающее открытие. И вправду умопомрачительный опыт.

— Два вопроса. Первый: почему? Второй: почему рассказываешь мне это сейчас?

— Отвечу на второй — у тебя слишком много проблем в жизни. Тебе было бы полезно посмеяться время от времени. Тот факт, что ты стоишь здесь, замаскированный, говорит, что происходит что-то очень неправильное. Я проучилась в Хогвартсе больше половины срока, и никто ничего не выяснил. Два знающих о шутке человека веселей, чем один. Плюс, даже когда я действовала как полная дура, ты поражал меня своей добротой. Мне было стыдно, когда в конце учебного года ты предложил помочь найти все мои вещи. Я почти решилась сказать тебе в тот раз. Что же касается первого вопроса — длинная история. Не думаю, что у нас есть время. Может, обменяемся совиной почтой?

Качаешь головой.

— Вряд ли. Буду недоступен. Моя история, вероятно, ещё длинней.

— Дай я достану кое-что из сумки. Сейчас вернусь. — Она бежит к сиденьям с её багажом. Ты наблюдаешь, скажет ли она что-нибудь отцу. Нет. Возвращается обратно с парой книг в руке. Протягивает одну тебе. — Они зачарованы. Что написано в одной, появляется и в другой. Нам с папой нравится переписываться, когда я в школе. Он только что купил мне новую пару.

— Твой папа тоже «шутит»? — спрашиваешь ты. Её лицо темнеет.

— Нет. Он не был таким же с тех пор, как… — она замолкает.

— О, черт! Прости. Не хотел… — чудесный способ убить беседу, идиот!

Она слабо улыбается.

— Знаю.

Пытаясь исправить ситуацию, разглядываешь книгу.

— Как это работает?

— Я пишу на первой странице. Ты на второй.

— Она действует на больших расстояниях?

— Папа разыскивал одно из своих существ в Монголии, и мне удалось привезти их в школу. Слова проявлялись дольше, но всё-таки появлялись. Я определила примерно шестичасовую задержку.

— Великолепно, — и в самом деле.

— Это дорогая модель. Большинство студентов покупают дешевые, чтобы разговаривать с другом либо подругой, если они на разных факультетах. Такие продаются в Зонко. Эти покупались в магазине Мелочи от Мэлори. — Ты наблюдаешь, как она вынимает магловскую ручку из сумочки и набрасывает «Привет» на первой странице. Слово немедленно появляется на первой странице твоей книги. Ты спрашиваешь, есть ли у неё ненужная ручка. Она на мгновение зарывается в свою крошечною сумочку, потом вручает тебе находку. Ты пробуешь свою с тем же результатом.

Диспетчер объявляет начало посадки на рейс Луны. Она поднимает глаза и улыбается. Кажется, вы оба сомневаетесь. Пожать руки или обнять? В конце концов, вы неуклюже обнимаетесь.

— Береги себя, Гарри. Пиши поскорее. Любопытно, как ты очутился здесь сегодня.

— Обязательно. Ты тоже себя береги, Луна. Мне также интересна твоя история.

Ты отпускаешь её и смотришь, как та поднимает сумки. Она оглядывается на тебя, уже снова с мечтательным выражением на лице. Отец что-то спрашивает, она отвечает практически без интереса. Они проходят очередь в воротах, и ты наблюдаешь, как девушка продвигается в очереди к сотруднику, проверяющему посадочные талоны. Её отец, кажется, зациклился на улыбке сотрудницы, отвечающей за посадку. Даже не замечаешь, как возвращается Билл. Прямо перед тем, как пропасть из поля зрения, Луна оборачивается и посылает тебе улыбку. Спустя мгновение она исчезает.

— Кто это был? — беспокоясь, спрашивает Билл.

Улыбаешься ему и отвечаешь:

— Кое-кто, с кем, я думал, был знаком. — Он выглядит смущенным. Ты не винишь его. Сам довольно смущен. Она была твоим другом почти год, но, кроме момента перед аркой, это твой первый настоящий разговор с ней.

— Она узнала тебя?

— Всё объясню на борту. Не волнуйся. Я только что обнаружил, что Фред и Джордж — не самые великие шутники в нашей истории.

* * *

(1) другое название по «Монстрятнику» - смертофалды

(2) леденцы со слабительным


	4. Chapter 4

Отказ от прав: всё не моё

* * *

**Глава 4 - Насмехаясь над обезьянами**

- Так это и есть пресловутая Луна Лавгуд? – произносит Билл с соседнего места. Взлет прошел неплохо и принес лишь немного беспокойства.

- Ага, – тебе немного неудобно. Билл заставил все объяснить, когда вы поднимались на борт самолета. Ты сначала отказывался. Это был напряженный момент, но потом он напомнил, чем рисковал, чтобы тебе помочь. Порой надо думать не только о себе, Гарри. Уступаешь, надеясь, что она простит тебе такое нарушение доверия.

- И она не настолько чокнутая, как все думают?

- Несомненно, ей палец в рот не клади, - отвечаешь, улыбаясь.

- Ничего себе! Должен признать, она – та ещё штучка. Заткнет за пояс всех, о ком я когда-либо слышал в школе! Не думаю, что Джинни хоть что-нибудь подозревает, а ведь она – одна из лучших подруг сестры.

Твое настроение резко падает.

- Мне казалось, что и я был другом Джинни.

- Черт. Извини, не стоило её вспоминать. Давай не будем об этом думать. Полет в Рио длится одиннадцать часов. Просто расслабься. Скоро мы будем очень далеко отсюда. Не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивался во время рейса.

- Почему?

- Видел, что твоя небольшая вспышка сделала Фреду и Джорджу. Впечатлило. Мы – на борту, полном людей, а высота – несколько миль. Само собой разумееется, что лучше тебе не волноваться и не терять самообладания. Нет настроения прощаться с жизнью.

После такого замечания ты быстро остываешь. Жаль, что тебе стерли память, было бы неплохо все вспомнить.

- Прекрасный довод. А что именно я сделал Фреду и Джорджу?

- Ну, одного украшает отличный фингал. Над другим висит имитация сортировочной шляпы; она плывет следом и постоянно называет его «проклятым мерзавцем». Он спросил меня, смогу ли я снять проклятие. Я ответил: нет времени. Джордж попробовал, но, что бы ты ни сделал, это практически невозможно разрушить. Честно, не знаю, как у тебя получилось, но вышло изумительно, просто великолепно. Все стены покрыты подпалинами, а фасад практически расплавлен. Гениальный штрих – они должны были убрать манекен из витрины. Та продолжала обнажаться перед прохожими. Ты, кажется, также уничтожил значительную часть товара. Это очень надолго лишит их прибыли.

- Да, конечно, я дал Труляля и Трумбляля* начальный капитал. Очевидно, эти деньги потрачены впустую, - бормочешь ты.

- Так это был ты! Конечно, призовые с турнира! Мать устроила мне такой нагоняй, когда думала, что это сделали мы с Флер. – Что ж, надо удостовериться, что она и не узнает, откуда получены деньги. Может, если крошка Джин-Джин начнет работать экзотической плясуньей, ты профинансируешь её, только чтобы побесить мамочку Уизли? Может, тебе стоить купить «Флориш и Блоттс» и запретить пускать мисс Сиськи в книжный магазин, а Рона в квиддичный или в «Сладкое королевство»?

- Лучше бы я пожертвовал их госпиталю Св.Мунго. Что ж, легко пришли, легко ушли. Уверен, если они попросят Дамблдора, тот с легкостью одолжит им часть моих денег. - Ты же не огорчен, правда?

- Хорошо, что ты не огорчаешься по поводу всего этого, - Билл повторяет твои мысли. Довольно проницательно с его стороны.

- Да, а что ты можешь сказать мне про место, куда мы направляемся? – вопросом меняешь тему.

- Не слишком много, пока не приземлимся. Мы, мой друг, летим в Рио-де-Жанейро. Один из самых прекрасных городов на свете. Плохо, что сейчас там зима, а это значит – мы должны укутаться, ведь температура падает до 13-18 градусов по Цельсию ночью, днём же обычно за 20. Это – суровый климат, особенно по сравнению с зимой в Шотландии, но я уверен – ты справишься, – хихикает Билл. Невозможно не улыбнуться. – Мы проведем там парочку дней, пока соберутся остальные члены экспедиции. Так что у тебя будет время купить какую-нибудь приличную одежду и поглазеть на местных жителей.

- Я никогда раньше не был у моря, - добавляешь ты, рассеянно глядя на проплывающие в иллюминаторе облака.

- Гар… Джеймс, когда у нас будет свободное время, давай напишем список вещей, которых ты никогда не делал, но очень хотел бы. И, если это в моей власти, обязательно сделаем. Ну, как, идет?

Снова улыбаешься. Билл – прекрасный человек. Возможно, и для Рона есть надежда, а может – нет.

– Могу честно сказать, что это лучшее предложение в моей жизни.

Стюардесса провозит мимо тележку с напитками. Ты берешь имбирный эль. Билл выбирает немецкое пиво. Вы оба наслаждаетесь легкой закуской. Лететь первым классом очень даже неплохо. На некоторое время можно расслабиться и почитать экземпляр «Sun»**, который взял с собой Билл. В девушек с третьей страницы стоит влюбиться! Нужно как-то убить час до начала показа «Истории игрушек», первого фильма за рейс. Вспоминаешь, как Дадли в прошлом году ходил смотреть его в кинотеатре, скорее всего, чтобы просто досадить детям, которым действительно был интересен мультик. Вернон, Петуния и их отпрыск мысленно взлетают в списке вверх, сразу же за поглощающим лимонные дольки аферистом. Второй фильм – «Покидая Лас-Вегас». Никогда о нем не слышал, но всё равно придется смотреть. Ты, как правило, вообще не ходишь в кино, а после того, как Дадличке в комнату поставили собственные телевизор и «видик», тот перестал смотреть взятые напрокат кассеты там, где можно было на них взглянуть хоть одним глазком. Черт, жирная свинья, скорее всего, развлекает себя порнушкой. Сам ловил его пару раз. Прекрасный материал для шантажа. Тем летом угроза держала того вдали от тебя целых две недели. Лучше было бы тогда убежать и позволить дементорам поцеловать это жалкое существо! И опять твой «пунктик по спасению людей». Надо быть более разборчивым, когда в следующий раз соберешься кого-нибудь спасать. Ещё не внёс Амбридж в первую десятку? Проклятье, список становится слишком длинным. Следует записать. Интересно, понравится ли он Луне? Может, она даже поможет тебе с ним?

Решаешь посмотреть, вдруг она тебе уже написала. Достаешь зачарованный журнал из сумки на верхней багажной полке. Действительно, тебя ждет письмо на её странице.

_Привет, Гарри!_

Что ж, это действительно было сюрпризом для нас обоих! В эконом-классе немного тесновато, я пробую убедить папу летать первым, но он настаивает, что этот класс часто проверяют. Очевидно, аромат подмышек кучи народа способствует предотвращению такого рода проверок. Не обращай внимания на мой жуткий почерк.

Так что ты мне можешь рассказать о последнем затруднительном положении, в которое умудрился вляпаться? Кажется, в этом году ты начал рановато. Обычно ждешь до начала учебного года. Ха-ха-ха! Я просто стараюсь поднять тебе настроение.

Думаю, я должна объяснить собственное поведение, пока жду того же от тебя. Я плохо перенесла смерть мамы. Дела шли отвратительно. Родственники приглашали специалистов. Люди из «Придиры» были очень обеспокоены. При этом появились некоторые слухи о том, что мы оба совершенно не в себе. Ты, случайно, ничего не знаешь о выдумках и сплетнях, втаптывающих в грязь чью-либо репутацию, а?

И это как раз в то время, когда я поступила в Хогвартс на первый курс. Несколько рэйвенкловцев кое-что слышали. В первую ночь мы обычно сидим в комнате отдыха и рассказываем о себе. Когда дошла очередь до меня, в общем, один из старшекурсников взял на себя труд проинформировать остальных о моем безумии и о том, что его мать лечила меня и папу в Св.Мунго. Говорят, по одежке встречают; поменять первое впечатление очень сложно, особенно, такое, как у меня. Я попыталась завести несколько друзей, но мы оба знаем, как жестоки друг к другу могут быть дети-волшебники.

Короче говоря, я стала подыгрывать. Получалось чрезвычайно забавно! Плюс, к тому времени вышла история с наследником Слизерина. Я не знаю, как там было у вас, но мы, несчастные первоклашки, боялись до потери пульса. Соседки по комнате наблюдали за мной, как ястребы, когда кого-то дернуло сказать: «Да это же может быть та сумасшедшая!» В конце концов, оказалось, что это были проделки старой подруги по песочнице, Джинни. Когда же правда вышла наружу, я вновь с ней подружилась. Она была так замкнута в течение всего того года, что не возможно было подступиться. Хотя я пробовала пару раз, но видимо, она была под влиянием той книги. Джинни стала слишком уж грубой и презрительной. К тому времени, когда мы снова стали подругами, маска «полоумной» уже прочно приросла ко мне. После смерти мамы мы практически не виделись. Наверное, она тоже слышала сплетни и списала всё на моё горе. В то время она была просто счастлива, подружиться хоть с кем-то, а «полоумная» часто могла рассмешить всех. Вероятно, я могла бы остановиться, но решила продолжить. Мама обычно рассказывала обо всех этих шутках в школе. Очевидно, твои отец с крестным произвели на неё огромное впечатление. Мама даже помогла им с парочкой шалостей. Я решила держаться столько, сколько смогу, чтобы почтить её память. Думаю, она даже встречалась с мистером Блэком некоторое время; перед тем, как нашла папу. У меня не было шанса его узнать, но думаю, крестный был тебе очень дорог. Жаль, что мы так и не смогли его спасти.

Как бы то ни было, довольно угнетающей чепухи. Не представляешь, сколько требуется самоконтроля, чтобы не начать хихикать, пока я в образе. Не поверишь, сколько мне сходило с рук за все эти годы! Вот один из таких случаев – может, улыбнет? Однажды на зельях я спросила вампира, является ли плохой уход за волосами эффективным средством борьбы с нарглами, как обычными, так и видом в желтую полоску? До него доходило целую минуту, а мне стоило двадцати очков, плюс вечер, проведенный за чисткой котлов, но вышло чертовски забавно! Держу пари, ты сейчас тоже улыбаешься!

Что ж, на сегодня достаточно. Мы заходим на посадку. Папе не терпится поохотиться на своих зверушек. Знаешь ли ты, что следы храпсов очень похожи на оленьи? Хорошо, что я люблю прогулки на свежем воздухе. Швеция прекрасна в это время года. Надеюсь, куда бы ты ни направлялся, там так же замечательно.

Так что вот как начинала «Полоумная» Лавгуд? Возможно, в конце года я открою тайну директору – посмотрим, даст ли это мне на седьмом курсе должность старосты.

_Итак, откуда появился Джеймс Блэк? Твоя очередь._

Жду

Луна

Опускаешь журнал и понимаешь, что улыбаешься, особенно удару по Снейпу. Внушительно. Требуется до фига силы воли придерживаться такого плана несколько лет. Подозреваешь, что где бы ни были отец и Сириус, они одобряют эту длинную шутку. Чувствуешь, что здесь прячется намного больше, чем кажется, но если Луна захочет откровенности, в своё время она ее получит. Слишком уж много горького опыта с людьми, желающими поговорить с тобой о твоих чувствах. К тому же, ты и сам вряд ли похож на открытую книгу. Билл спрашивает о журнале, приходится объяснять. Он говорит, что у него такой же для отчетов Ордену об успехах экспедиции.

- В первых записях пару раз спрошу, не нашли ли они тебя. Можно будет посмеяться.

Откладывая журнал, расслабляешься на двадцать минут перед началом первого фильма. «История игрушек» забавна. Грустно, что можно провести параллель между тобой и Баззом Лайтером***, когда бедняга обнаруживает, что он не космический рейнджер, а всего лишь игрушка. Затрагивает знакомую струнку в душе. Вот он ты, герой проклятого волшебного мира, с огромной лампочкой в глотке, в мультфильме! Черт, а как знакома ревность маленького ковбоя! Стоит только для схожести добавить тому рыжие волосы.

Успокоившись, наслаждаешься окончанием фильма. Это действительно замечательная вещь, и кресло откидывается так, как надо. Хорошо, что ты не в эконом-классе; на ум приходит комментарий Луны о подмышках. Вас обслуживают сразу же после сеанса, и ты прихлебываешь второй по счету имбирный эль. Единственная доступная в Хогвартсе шипучка - ужасные на вкус микстуры. Может, маглы и не могут вырастить кости, однако они выяснили, как добавить в лекарства вкус вишни и винограда.

Вероятно, лучше ответить Луне. Сколько ей можно рассказать?

_Привет, Луна!_

Спасибо, что написала так быстро. Мой ответ будет длиннее. Постараюсь рассказать как можно больше, но придется опустить некоторые детали. Я лечу в Америку через Атлантику. Погода должна быть прекрасной, и может, мне удастся загореть. У моего компаньона по путешествию есть там кое-какие дела, и он согласился взять меня с собой. Хорошая новость, что там, куда я направляюсь, никто не собирается проверять, достиг ли я возраста для свободного волшебства, так что смогу попрактиковаться. Может, получится убедить его научить меня аппарировать. Казалось бы, при моей способности влипать в ситуации кто-то же должен был показать мне. Но нет! Подумаешь, Темный Лорд хочет моей крови. Зачем мне пути к отступлению? Наверное, меня не учили из-за боязни, что я сбегу от них.

В общем, вчера утром я проснулся с «квадратной» головой; моя девушка, Джинни, сказала мне, что я упал с метлы. Ага, Джинни была моей подругой вчера. А Гермиона – за несколько дней до этого, но подожди немного, через несколько минут всё объясню! Мы прекрасно проводили время с Джинни… до свидания на скамейке у причала. Кстати, ради интереса, ты зовешь водоем озером или прудом? Так или иначе, добрались мы туда, и ей захотелось того, чем обычно занимаются парочки. Опущу детали, но тут я начинаю вспоминать, что делал то же и там же с Гермионой! Кстати, окружающие упорно твердили, что вчера было 1 июля. Прикинь, я уже не только мальчик-который-выжил, но и мальчик-который-потерял-десять-дней.

Я вернулся в дом и поднялся в комнату. Выяснил, что болеутоляющее зелье вовсе и не болеутоляющее, а «люблю тебя вдребезги» в зачарованной фляжке. Жаль, что я не выдумал это. Притворился, что пью его и засыпаю. Потом прокрался и подслушал, как Джинни с Гермионой обсуждают великий план. Дамблдор убежден, что я – его личное оружие для убийства Волдеморта. По его предположению, дабы выполнить великую миссию, я должен быть влюблен, только в нужную девушку. Он всех купил. Рон смог поехать в квиддичный лагерь, а Гермиона будет первой старостой-шестикурсницей в истории Хогвартса. Очевидно, Рон не смог выдержать наши с Гермионой обжимания и провалил план. Я не помню всего этого – мне стирали память несколько раз. Всё, что удалось узнать: Джинни решила, что это её шанс поймать меня в сети и прямо-таки влезла на освободившееся место. Разумеется, я поспешил со всей скоростью убраться от моих друзей, и встретил моего теперешнего компаньона. Показал ему весь этот бардак в Омуте Памяти, а он решил взять меня с собой, вытащить из их жадных ручонок.

Я просто хотел сказать тебе спасибо за то, что ты пошла со мной в Отдел Тайн. Ты, насколько помню, была великолепным бойцом. Скорее всего, сдерживалась во время собраний АД. Я грущу о Сириусе. Он был прекрасным человеком. Всё, что я рассказал «Придире» - правда. Он был невиновен в преступлениях, в которых его обвиняли. Ещё одна причина моей ярости в том, что один из стертых дней памяти – день чтения завещания Сириуса. Хоть мне и не разрешили посетить его, но кажется, как будто у меня украли мое горе. Не знаю, может, это и глупо.

На сегодня всё. Напиши мне поскорее ответ. Спасибо за то, что доверила свой секрет. Пришлось рассказать моему компаньону, так как он видел, как мы говорили, но можно быть спокойным. Он сохранит и мою, и твою тайны. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь меня предателем. По крайней мере, я не хотел. Если бы ситуация не была настолько отчаянной, я бы просто отказался ему говорить. У меня осталось не так много друзей, так что, пожалуйста, не злись на меня, ладно?

Гарри

Надеешься, она не сильно разозлиться от того, что ты сказал Биллу о том, что происходит. Немного неловко потому, что не можешь рассказать прямо сейчас, кто же такой Билл; возможно, попозже, но не сейчас. Закрываешь журнал и достаешь что-нибудь почитать. Тянет подремать, но Билл был прав насчет твоей дикой магии. Темному Идиоту не составит труда послать тебе ещё один кошмар, в небе на высоте нескольких миль, когда всех защищает только тонкий слой хлипкого металла. Уж лучше бодрствовать.

Вы с Биллом беседуете. Тот рассказывает истории из своей жизни в Египте. К сожалению, в половине случаев он вынужден прервать рассказ на самом интересном месте, когда обнаруживает, что вряд ли разумно описывать среди толпы маглов то, как сердитая сфинкс преследовала его по древнему, полному старинной магии египетскому храму. Часть деталей он всё-таки шепчет тебе на ухо.

- Что ж, короче говоря… И поверь мне, эта история целиком намного интересней, когда мне удастся рассказать её полностью, в общем… Даже когда я ответил на загадку, она не оценила то, как я уставился на… гм, назовем это немаленькой грудью.

Пытаешься вспомнить момент, когда ты встретил её на турнире. У неё были симпатичные глаза, но это всё, что запомнилось. Никогда не смотрел ни на что, кроме них. Может, виноваты адреналин или ужас, но это, вероятно, и к лучшему, если даже некоторые сфинксы так застенчивы.

- Немаленькая, говоришь? – сомневаешься, надеясь на большее количество деталей. Может быть и незрело, но не больше, чем для любого мальчишки-подростка.

- Огромная, но меня оправдывает то, что мне исполнилось только двадцать один, я был в чужой стране, и не моя вина, если один специфический сфинкс не любит одежду, - добавляет тот задумчиво.

С нетерпением жаждешь услышать больше о приключениях Билла. Жизнь разрушителя заклинаний кажется тебе очень крутой. Плохо, что ты посещал предсказания, а не древние руны. На мгновение на ум приходит вопрос, а назывался ли предмет древние руны когда-нибудь просто рунами? Думаешь, как причудливо было бы, если бы ты посещал в прошлом году эти самые просто руны. А в этом году решили бы, что теперь они будут древними. Разве нет курса современных рун? Решаешь спросить Билла.

- А существует ли курс по современным рунам?

- Не в Хогвартсе. Защита – преимущественно современные руны. И временные из таковых могут быть выписаны в воздухе. Если же требуются постоянные, нужно рисовать, вырезать или иным способом выписывать руны на поверхности.

- Звучит довольно просто, - произносишь ты.

- Всё, что угодно, только не это, - отвечает он. – Чаще всего, если ты случайно набредаешь на древние руны, самой большой проблемой бывает определить порядок их активации. В нашем деле это называют прогрессией. Даже одна в неправильном порядке может вызвать каскадную активацию. Поверь, тебе не захотелось бы оказаться рядом в такой момент! Если тебе посчастливилось вызвать эту реакцию, шансы на то, что доживешь до следующей, практически равны нулю.

- Как это понять?

- Тонкие оттенки в испускаемой ими ауре, сложная определяющая магия, использование дедукции, и чаще, чем хотелось бы, полусырая инстинктивная догадка. – Вплоть до этого ты полагал, что у всех мужчин Уизли был свой бзик. Отец-Уизли сходил с ума по магловским вещам. У Чарли были драконы. Персивалю требовались приказы. Вредных близнецов пожирали навязчивые идеи с шутками и шалостями. Перебежчик Ронни фанател от квиддича. Ты только что пришел к выводу, что Билл такой же чокнутый. Оказывается, тот получает свою дозу адреналина от игры со смертью во всеми забытых могильниках. Ну, если вспомнить вчерашнюю ночь, очень может быть, что он также кайфует от Флер, или, по крайней мере, тебе так показалось.

- А я-то думал, что это Чарли играет со смертью! – добавляешь, задаваясь вопросом, переместилась ли бы в данный момент твоя рука на часах мамы Уизли на «ищет творческий путь самоубийства». Хорошо, что сорвал её с циферблата перед тем, как покинул то место, известное когда-то как дом твоего друга. Не называй его больше на «Н».

- О, черт, нет. Драконы очень предсказуемы и просты. А вот то, что скрывается в следующей комнате, или невидимая ловушка, поджидающая в следующем коридоре – вот что заставляет бежать кровь быстрее. – Замечаешь искорку в его глазах. Твои такие же, когда ты преследуешь снитч.

Проходит ещё пара часов. Стюардесса очень любезна. Приносит тебе ещё имбирного эля и три пакетика орешков. Господин разрушитель заклятий получает только два. Второй фильм откровенно угнетающий. Настолько, насколько ты отождествляешь себя с Баззом, настолько ты надеешься никогда не опуститься до абсолютного дна, где находится этот придурок! Элизабет Шу так же сексуальна! Правда, она выглядела получше в том фильме «Коктейль». Тетя Петуния часто смотрела его; старой клюшке очень нравился Том Круз.

Тебе предлагают пообедать. Не плохо, но и не хорошо. Выглядит намного вкуснее того дерьма, что предлагают эконом-классу. Цыпленок чуть-чуть жестковат. Тюремный повар в Центре Предварительного Заключения и Перевоспитания имени семьи Уизли мог готовить намного вкуснее. Как и домовые эльфы в Институте Дамблдора для Особо Контролируемых Студентов. Говорят, что цыпленок настолько жесткий и сухой, насколько ощущается свобода.

Остаток полета ты пытаешься расслабиться и прочитать всё, что у тебя есть. Билл что-то пишет на листике из блокнота. С тревогой проверяешь, не ответила ли Луна в журнале. Немного волнуешься, что она может просто послать тебя к черту.

Наконец, самолет приземляется в Бразилии. Одиннадцать часов – слишком много времени взаперти, в тесном пространстве. С другой стороны, всё-таки было намного лучше, чем двойные зелья, просто зелья и даже просто пять минут с Северусом Снейпом. Серьезно, что у него есть на старого манипулятора? Фотографии того, что старик проделывает со всеми своими носками? Романтические шашни с Минервой? Вероятно, та предлагает монотонные инструкции по улучшению его техники. Брррр! Зачем представлять такую гадость?

«Гарри, я безоговорочно доверяю профессору Снейпу», - мысленно передразниваешь тон Дамблдора.

«О, да, давайте вспомним, как вы безукоризненно выбирали сотрудников в штат все предыдущие пять лет! Эй, мистер Мерцающие-Глазки-Не-Знаю-Что-Происходит-В-Моей-Школе, один фактически оказался Пожирателем Смерти, а у другого в голове прятался Чертов Темный Придурок. Вы можете разыскать ребенка в мантии-невидимке, и, тем не менее, каким-то образом пропускаете проклятую шестидесятифутовую змею, ползающую по замку!» - язвит твой внутренний голос. Не упоминаешь Идиота, Оборотня и Садистскую Жабу в вашей воображаемой битве.

Возникает вопрос, на что будет похоже интервью с Простаком-Продолжающим-Выживать. «Вы уже убили кого-нибудь в этом месяце? Да, это не слишком хорошо. Но что сделано, то сделано. Лучше об этом не вспоминать. Разве вы планируете убить кого-нибудь ещё в ближайшем будущем? Да, это тоже не хорошо. Попробуйте лимонную дольку. А не хотите ли вы поработать преподавателем Защиты против темных искусств? Нет ли у вас пары носков, с которыми не жалко было бы расстаться?»

Эти и другие мысли развлекают тебя, пока проходишь через таможню и получаешь свой фальшивый багаж. Билл уменьшил самое важное, разместил в ручной клади и обезопасил всё чарами незаметности. Он объяснил, что люди без багажа на международных рейсах привлекают такое же внимание, как ведьмы и волшебники, пытающиеся гармонировать при помощи одежды с маглами. Спустя некоторое время Джеймс Эндрю Блэк уже официально находится в отеле «Бразилия», осматривая великолепный пляж. Стоишь на балконе и слушаешь рокот Атлантического океана и улиц внизу. Воздух пахнет просто чудесно! Успокаивает, смягчает и очищает сознание лучше, чем когда-либо делала окклюменция. Сейчас раньше, чем должно быть, но твое тело приспособится к смене часовых поясов. Билл говорит, что пойдет с тобой завтра купить что-нибудь из магловских и волшебных вещей. Избавившись от одолженной одежды, ты ныряешь в постель. Закрываешь глаза и, засыпая, думаешь о трёх чрезвычайно привлекательных канадских девчонках, которых встретил в фойе.

* цитата из Алисы…  
Tweedledum and Tweedledee  
Agreed to have a battle;  
For Tweedledum said Tweedledee  
Had spoiled his nice new rattle...

Раз Труляля и Траляля  
Решили вздуть друг дружку.  
Из-за того, что Траляля  
Испортил погремушку, -  
Хорошую и новую испортил погремушку…(Д. Г.Орловская)  
** Английская ежедневная газета  
*** Buzz Lightyear, герой мультфильма «История игрушек», а также сопутствующих игр.  
wiki/Toy_Story


	5. Chapter 5

Отказ от прав: всё не моё

* * *

**Глава 5 - … Что живут в своих темных шатрах**

Вот это, что называется, хорошо выспался! Никаких мерзких кошмаров о Томми. Может, для него слишком дорого оплачивать опцию трансокеанской поддержки заклинания. Постель приятная и удобная, хотелось бы провести в ней всё утро, но Билл говорит, что пришло время отправляться за покупками, и тебе нужно хоть немного запасного белья. «Одна пара» звучит слишком одиноко. Может, время собирать команду?

Принимаешь душ, зная, что у тебя есть полтора часа до окончания завтрака. Возможно, встретишь там трёх блондинок из Торонто. Вот это действительно «золотое трио» - мерси! Очевидно, слух о мужчинах-Поттерах и рыжих – не обязательно правда. Волнуешься по поводу сегодняшнего «снаряжения» Гарри Поттера … э-ээ, Джеймса Блэка. Вынужден использовать боксеры ещё один, последний раз. В конце концов, ты собираешься перемерить сегодня кучу одежды. Мерлин знает, кто до тебя брал эти вещи в руки! Одеваешься и используешь бесплатную парфюмерию, предоставленную гостиницей. Деньги решают все и прочее дерьмо, ну, у дерьма есть потомство, и зовут его Драко. Хорошо получилось! Надо запомнить и передать Луне. Думая о четвертой блондинке (пятая – Драко!) около пятнадцати минут, решаешь проверить журнал. Глаза лезут на лоб.

_ТЫ ЧЕРТОВ МЕРЗАВЕЦ! НЕ МОГ ПРОДЕРЖАТЬ ТАЙНУ И ДЕСЯТИ ДУРАЦКИХ МИНУТ! Шучу. Я понимаю. На тебе висит много всего, и возможно, я узнала одного старшего брата, так что полагаю – мы квиты. Но сообщишь кому-нибудь ещё, и я за себя не отвечаю._

Даже не знаю, что сказать по поводу твоего письма. Я в шоке от того, что они сделали. Не Джинни, заметь, она всегда хотела тебя. Рискну сказать, что, фактически, женила вас двоих больше сотни раз. Обычно, когда Джинни приходила в гости, у меня был плюшевый медведь, и, чтобы ты знал, его звали Барри Поттер. Мы рисовали ему маленькую молнию на лбу, а затем выходили гулять и плели венки. Как только мы заканчивали, обычно я проводила церемонию, и вы жили счастливо, по крайней мере, до следующих выходных, когда мы проделывали всё это снова.

Ты вообще собираешься в этом году в Хогвартс? Надеюсь, да, но не виню тебя, если откажешься. Если приедешь, мы можем устроить Гермионе как старосте весёлую жизнь. Я за старые добрые шуточки, к тому же «Полоумной» может столько сойти с рук! Подожди и увидишь! Но я поражена. Можно было ожидать такого от Рональда, но уж никак не от неё. Даже если не вернешься в этом году, обещаю, сделаю всё на что способно мое безумное alter ego, чтобы они пострадали!

Да, я сдерживалась во время АД. Вероятно, смогу заставить тебя поволноваться во время дуэли. Надо будет проверить как-нибудь, если ты – за. Если только не испугаешься безобидную меня? В министерстве было не до игр, и я сняла маску. Часто думаю о том представлении. Джинни неплохо действовала под давлением. А навыки Рона, Гермионы и Невилла, если честно, оставляют желать лучшего. Извини, вдруг это тебя оскорбляет, но смотри, как всё прошло. Рон был медлителен. Может, хоть квиддичный лагерь добавит ему реакции. Гермиона же оглядывалась после каждого заклинания, надеясь, похоже, на очки в пользу факультета. Конечно же, она знает кучу заклинаний, но есть различие между теорией и практикой! Невилл просто душка, но ему не хватает веры и последовательности. То, что он выжил в этой мясорубке, должно сильно помочь – по крайней мере, я надеюсь на это. С другой стороны, ты был просто великолепен. Говорю это не для того, чтобы заставить тебя краснеть. Думаю, ты был единственным, кто до конца понял всю сложность ситуации. Я обязательно поищу более эффективные заклинания, чем были в моем распоряжении той ночью. Пусть следующий столкнувшийся со мной Пожиратель Смерти пожалеет о том, что родился на свет.

Извини, не хотела быть такой кровожадной. Надеюсь, ты не расстроен из-за моей жесткой оценки навыков. Удивительно, что с таким обучением по защите мы вообще хоть что-то смогли! Ты – мой лучший инструктор за предыдущие четыре года. Кстати, если ты хорошо знаешь профессора Люпина, действительно ли он так увлечен финтиплюхами* и тихомолами**? Я не хочу выказать неуважение; он и вправду охватил очень много разных темных существ, но, в плане заклинаний, не преподал нам много. С другой стороны, это же был только второй курс…

Как бы то ни было, Швеция прелестна. Папа встречается с нашим постоянным проводником по поводу того, можно ли ему обойтись без контроля в этом году. Наши экспедиции, чаще всего, представляют собой блуждания в поисках следов, фотографирование этих самых следов и обсуждения путей их миграции. По крайней мере, я сумела убедить их, что образцов экскрементов уже достаточно! Главным образом, мне просто нравится находиться на свежем воздухе, далеко от людей. Здесь так красиво и тихо… А как там ты? Тебе хватает тишины и покоя? Было бы полезно. Не знаю, правда, сможешь ли ты вообще понять, что с ними делать! Шучу. Дай мне знать, что планируешь, ну, во всяком случае, столько, сколько сможешь.

Пока!

Луна

Чувствуешь, как будто с души свалился огромный камень. По крайней мере, ты знаешь, что она не сердится. Немного обеспокоен, что она, кажется, отчаянно желает поговорить, но, после всего случившегося, нельзя жаловаться. Она действительно сделала пару веских замечаний обо всех, кто боролся в министерстве. То, что сказала Луна, поистине жестоко, но ведь была здесь и доля правды. У Гермионы и впрямь есть тенденция ждать эффекта от заклинания перед началом следующего. Рон прекрасно двигается, но палочкой работает отвратительно. Надеешься, Невилл станет лучше после того, как получит собственную палочку. Луне и Джинни мешал ограниченный запас заклинаний, спасибо убогому обучению!

_Привет, Луна!_

Во-первых, спасибо за то, что не злишься. Кажется, он сейчас единственный стоящий человек из того семейства. Фактически, я не знаю другого брата настолько хорошо, так что не буду судить по остальным. Во-вторых, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя больше нет этого медведя! Это как раз тот случай, когда информации слишком много. Хотя, должен признать, любопытно: а ты выходила замуж за Барри? Извини, просто таки вертелось на языке.

Что ж, сегодня мы идем за покупками. Поспешное бегство оставило меня практически голым. Оказывается, за всё это плачу я из моего наследства, так что не будет зазорным купить кое-что и для себя. Захвачу сувенир и для тебя, если увижу что-нибудь симпатичное. Может, одну из тех самых футболок «мой друг побывал там, где меня нет, но всё, что подарил мне – вот это»? Сейчас не знаю, вернусь ли в Хогвартс. Опять же, разве у меня есть выбор? Я всё ещё несовершеннолетний. Думаю, мой опекун – Ремус Люпин, а его довольно сильно дергает за ниточки директор. Хочу постараться выучить здесь столько, сколько смогу. Планирую вскоре научиться аппарировать. Если ты знаешь, кто мой компаньон, то и знаешь, чем он занимается в жизни. Это – то, что мы будем делать. Я – повар и ночной охранник. Между этим, надеюсь, удастся убедить кое-кого из группы поднатаскать меня в специальной подготовке.

Если я на самом деле вернусь, то с удовольствием приму твое предложение помочь мне поиздеваться над бывшими лучшими друзьями! Извини за то, что спрашиваю, но мне всегда казалось, что тебе нравится Рон. Это просто часть роли? Потому что теперь, когда я увидел тебя настоящую, просто невозможно представить вас вместе.

Я не против твоего мнения о бое в Отделе Тайн. Переживая его, я в основном пересматривал своё участие, а не чье-нибудь ещё. Когда же прочитал то, что ты написала, много думал об этом и сделал те же выводы. Пытаюсь быть объективным, но ты права. У тебя и Джинни в запасе не было ничего, кроме оглушающего, связывающего и обезоруживающего. Невилл храбрый, но практически лишен опыта. Рон физически очень способный, но что-то мешает его работе с палочкой. У Гермионы обширные знания, но нет той жилки борьбы, которая так нужна в поединке. Если вернусь, буду просто счастлив дуэли с тобой. Хотя, должен признать, очень даже опасаюсь некой безобидной особы.

Я никогда не спрашивал Ремуса о его страсти к тихомолам и финтиплюхам. Полагаю, преподавал он исходя из своего опыта, а, учитывая подоплеку истории, опыта с теми существами у него, скорее всего, немало. Вам должны были рассказать о них на первом курсе, но если вспомнить, что учил тогда кусок дерьма, известный как Локхард… Жаль, что не знаю мнения Ремуса по поводу всего происходящего. Хотелось бы думать, что он столь же сердит, как и я, но в то же время, весьма вероятно, он тоже часть этой «большей пользы».

Рад, что тебе нравится Швеция. Плохо, что не сможешь убедить отца проверить побережье. Хотел было написать комментарий о том, как знаю, что делать с тишиной и покоем, когда осознал – ты права. Я без понятия, что делать в такой ситуации, но обязательно выясню.

Пока.

Гарри

Откладываешь ручку и закрываешь журнал, отсылая сообщение. Ой, ты забыл рассказать о мыслях про Драко. Хорошо, как-нибудь в другой раз. С тихонько урчащим животом идешь в комнату Билла забрать того на завтрак.

- Привет, Блондинчик! – произносит Билл. – Думаю, надо переделать те чары окраски волос перед забегом по магазинам. Не хотелось бы, чтобы в самый ответственный момент они внезапно исчезли. Не возражаешь, если мы оставим их до тех пор, пока не уберемся из города? Подожди, это займет всего лишь минутку.

- Нет, в общем-то, не возражаю. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь узнает меня, но в любом случае не стоит рисковать.

- Спалось хорошо?

- Ага, без снов. Интересно, есть ли ограничение по расстоянию в моей связи с Темным Лордом?

- Надеюсь, но это немного не мой профиль. Черт, да ничей профиль вообще. Даже не хочу начинать гадать. Готов завтракать? – киваешь в знак согласия, но чувствуешь себя странно, пока биологические часы приспосабливаются к перемене времени.

Вы идете вдвоем к лифту.

– Так что мы сделаем сегодня?

- После завтрака можем отправиться за обычной одеждой, потом посетим волшебную деревню в пяти километрах отсюда и купим остальное. Я заказал небольшой конференц-зал. Сегодня вечером должны прибыть наш гид и другой разрушитель заклинаний. Боевые маги будут только завтра.

- Ух, ты! Давай потратим мои деньги до того, как это сделает Дамблдор!

- Гарри, не надо, - говорит Билл с нечитабельным выражением на лице.

- Почему? – спрашиваешь ты.

- Прекрасно. Я не хотел вмешиваться, но чувствую, надо. Как предполагаешь, Дамблдор богат?

- Ну да. – Что за глупый вопрос?

- Нет. Только два человека в школе получают меньше, чем он: Филч и Хагрид. Ему приплачивают немного за изображение на шоколадных лягушках, но все остальные титулы – почетные, что не дает ни кната. Конечно, у него была куча денег до борьбы с темными волшебниками. Знаешь, что куда он тратит все свои средства?

Сглатываешь. Дамблдор должен быть богат. Просто обязан.

– Куда?

- Тебе нравится учиться вместе с моим братом или Невиллом Лонгботтомом? Забудь пока, что случилось между тобой и моей семьей.

- Да, - отвечаешь, не понимая, куда он клонит.

- Большая часть денег Дамблдора идет на стипендиальные фонды. Каждый год три стипендиата оплачиваются из его средств. Ещё одна с твоего курса – Мэнди Брокл, или кто-то в этом роде. Моя семья не смогла бы платить за школу после Перси. Остальные были бы не в состоянии посещать Хогвартс, если бы не директор. Пришлось бы посылать детей в одну из маленьких школ, где качество обучения весьма сомнительно. Думаешь, Совет Попечителей не пробует запретить обучение бедным и маглорожденным? Черт, одним из его членов был Люциус Малфой. Возможно, ты даже не знаешь, что твой фамильный фонд спонсирует весь курс обучения одного маглорожденного студента каждый год.

- Да? Я и вправду делаю это? – спрашиваешь, усваивая информацию и пытаясь понять, за кого же ты платишь по счетам.

- Угу. Те мальчики Криви – стипендиаты фонда Поттеров. На твоем курсе, по-моему, это Мэган Джонс, девочка из Хаффлпафа. – Внезапно чрезмерное обожание обоих братьев приобретает некоторый смысл. Всегда было интересно, откуда у этих двоих появилась насчет тебя такая навязчивая идея. Мэган Джонс сказала тебе не более дюжины слов за всё время в школе. Может быть, она просто смущается.

Билл смотрит поверх тебя, как закрываются двери лифта.

– Прости, Гарри, я пытался придумать лучший способ рассказать тебе всё. Вчера я полагал, что ты вряд ли захочешь услышать это вообще, и всё закончилось бы спором, что вряд ли полезно.

- Но разве семья Невилла настолько бедна? Это же старая чистокровная фамилия, - произносишь ты.

- Как и моя. Знаешь, сколько стоит содержать его родителей в Св.Мунго? В течение пятнадцати лет?

- Нет. Как ты знаешь все это? – допускаешь, немного стыдясь самого себя, что никогда не задумывался о таких вещах.

- Дамблдор использует меня в качестве посредника между гоблинами и их операциями с книгами. Я не знаю, почему тот так поступает с тобой, но за эти годы он помог огромному числу людей. Особенно тем, кто помогал ему, подобно моей семье. Кстати, ответь на такой вопрос: ты бы использовал свои деньги для борьбы с Волдемортом?

Удивляешься, что Билл говорит имя, не вдаваясь в обычную истерику.

– Да.

- Вот это он и делает. – Черт возьми, а ведь и правда!

- Эй, ты произнес имя? – спрашиваешь, пытаясь сменить тему, зная, что тебе нечего сказать.

- По работе я сталкиваюсь с более ужасными вещами. Он – один из таких ужасных предметов, и я не испытываю желания столкнуться с ним на самом деле, но могу сказать его имя, не чувствуя, что вот-вот упаду в обморок. Обычно я не произношу его, потому что другим людям неприятно.

Ваша беседа обрывается, когда на пятом этаже входит семья из пяти человек. Придется основательно подумать. Разозлиться бы. Накричать. Но не хочется быть похожим на ребенка, не получившего леденец. Лифт спускается в главный холл. Следуешь за Биллом к шведскому столу, от которого у тебя аж слюнки текут.

- Билл, можно спросить? Что бы ты сделал на моем месте?

- Ты уже читал копию завещания?

- Нет. Был слишком утомлен, когда мы приехали. Собирался сделать это сегодня вечером, с тобой вместе, чтобы ты разъяснил возможные вопросы и не позволил мне слишком сильно злиться.

- Что ж, если вкратце… Сириус оставил Ремуса ответственным за твои финансовые дела до твоего семнадцатилетия. Так что пока он подтверждает все, что делает директор, ты не можешь многого сделать. Вариантов мало. Можешь угрожать им прессой или подать на Ремуса в суд по обвинению в ненадлежащем управлении наследством. В нашем обществе это одно из самых серьезных обвинений. По уровню оно лишь немногим ниже убийства, истязания или изнасилования. Когда человека признают в меньшей степени виновным в таком преступлении, тогда его штрафуют и дают тюремный срок. Виновные в большей степени могут получить более крупные штрафы, и даже вызов на поединок чести. Факт того, что Ремус «не является человеком», сработает на тебя, и он легко может оказаться в тюрьме. Отвечая на твой вопрос, я бы не делал ничего. Ремус утверждает расходы на борьбу с Темным Лордом. Да, вероятно, он – козел отпущения для старика, но если ты не хочешь вытащить финансы Ордена на свет божий и послать хорошего человека в тюрьму, ты – в безвыходном положении. После семнадцати можешь делать всё, что хочешь, чтобы заставить их ответить за свои действия, или, по крайней мере, удостовериться, что сначала им предстоит пройти через тебя. Если, в конце концов, тебе придется вернуться в Хогвартс, рекомендую использовать это как рычаги против директора и вынудить его рассматривать себя как равного. Но помни, если ты пойдешь против него, в конечном счете, именно Ремус заплатит за все.

Внезапно твой омлет стал больше похожим по вкусу на дерьмо. В любом случае старик избежит неприятностей. Лучшее, что можно сделать, так это подставить одного из одного из друзей твоих родителей.

Билл смотрит на тебя с симпатией.

– Давай посмотрим с другой стороны. Это просто деньги Блэков. Никто не может тронуть деньги Поттеров, только ты и гоблины. Ты всё ещё будешь богат как Крез, а потраченные деньги пойдут на борьбу с плохими парнями. Эта проблема и так слишком сильно отвлекает от того, на кого ты действительно должен быть зол.

- Ты прав, Билл. Деньги не так важны. А вот введение наркотиков и игры с моей головой – намного серьезней.

- Теперь ты говоришь дело. Не обращай внимания на отвлекающие моменты и сосредоточься на том, что действительно важно. Не забывай и никогда не прощай, - произносит Билл, пока вы усаживаетесь с полными тарелками. Еда хорошая и питательная. Прокручиваешь в голове всё, что он сказал. Это имеет смысл.

- Луна, должно быть, определила тебя вчера в аэропорту, но она будет в Швеции практически все лето. Не думаю, что стоит беспокоиться. Она не знает, где точно я нахожусь, и понимает, что я не собираюсь ей говорить.

Билл задумывается на мгновение:

– Что ж, вряд ли мы можем что-то сделать в этом плане.

Вы продолжаете болтать, жадно поглощая прекрасный завтрак. Входят три девочки из Торонто. Ловишь на себе быстрый взгляд одной из них. Она самая низкая, с волнистыми волосами. У двух других волосы более длинные и прямые. Она кидает тебе быструю улыбку и подмигивает; отвечаешь ей собственной и легонько краснеешь. Следуют хихиканья и перешептывания. Может, лучше было бы жить с любовными зельями? Конечно же, Билл замечает.

- О, так ты у нас крутой парень! Меньше суток в городе, и уже фанатки вокруг.

- Слушай, заткнись, а?

- Смотри на это проще, Джеймс Блэк. Это всего лишь часть твоих каникул – помнишь насчет вещей, которых никогда не делал до этого? – вероятно, у Билла тоже есть дар к шалостям.

Решаешь ответить в том же духе.

– Прекрасно, если я и сделаю что-нибудь, уж я-то выполню это как надо и не забуду заглушающих чар как некоторые. – А вот и знакомая пигментация Уизли.

Вы заканчиваете завтрак, и ты пытаешься не смотреть на девушек. Хотя тебе удается поймать взгляд той, которая подмигивала – Эми. Они зарегистрировались вчера прямо перед вами с Биллом, и ты знаешь, что они здесь на всю неделю. И лучше всего то, что ни одна из девчонок не имеет понятия о мальчике-который-выжил.

- Что ж, вижу, придется тебя приодеть, - лукаво говорит Билл, оправившись от словесного удара.

Два часа спустя вы заканчиваете с покупкой одежды; ты выглядишь впечатляюще. По крайней мере, так сказали Билл и несколько продавщиц. Хорошо, что теперь у тебя больше одной пары белья. Нужно признать, ты воистину прекрасно выглядишь в подходящей по размеру одежде. Билл сказал, что сможет наложить чары для скрывания палочки – почему бы и нет. Будет ещё лучше, если убедить его научить тебя накладывать эти чары самому. Надо ловить момент для практики. После легкого ленча вы направляетесь к волшебникам за серьезными покупками.

Один из первых посещенных магазинов – магазин метел. Как бы ни хотелось купить ещё одну Молнию, решаешь не поддаваться порыву и берешь Стрекозу. Скорость у неё даже меньше чем у некоторых новых Чистометов, но, как предполагается, данная метла одна из самых маневренных на рынке. Это была бы фантастическая метла для вратаря или загонщика. Очень послушная. Может, понравится Слоперу или Кирку. Хороший пинок сами-знаете-куда – единственное, что получил бы сейчас защитник твоей команды.

Выбираешь приличных размеров сундук, ничего лишнего. Практически всё будет в лагерной палатке. Билл говорит, она даже больше, чем та, в которой ты жил на мировом кубке. По сути, завтра ты должен купить продуктов на шесть человек как минимум на неделю и придумать меню. С нетерпением ждешь возможности использовать магию в кулинарии. Тебе всегда нравилось готовить, но теперь, с волшебством… ты собираешься превзойти все те кулинарные шоу, что обычно смотрела по телику тетя Лошадиная Морда.

Большинство книг на испанском или португальском. Удается найти несколько на английском. Некоторые из них подержанные. Ты отыскиваешь книгу по домашним чарам, руководство для новичков в древних рунах, пару справочников по зельям и две по дуэлям. Единственное, что хотелось бы, так это хоть что-то по аппарации. Билл говорил, что начнет объяснять теорию после того, как составишь список продуктов и напишешь меню. Тебе действительно нужно заработать место в экспедиции. Большинство вещей, что приобретает Билл, кажутся довольно интересными. Они включают различные средства для разбивки лагеря, в том числе камни с рунами охраны от насекомых и других паразитов, волшебные фонари с очень ярким светом, а также разнообразные готовые зелья для жизни в джунглях.

Один из самых интересных только что купленных предметов – целый комплект из драконьей кожи, включающий в себя полное облачение, перчатки до локтей и ботинки. Всё из перуанского ядозуба, самого распространенного дракона в этой части света. Они не самые большие, да и пламенем стреляют не так уж далеко, но восполняют это ядовитым укусом. Есть мнение, что безоар, покрытый толченым клыком ядозуба, почти в два раза эффективней обычного. Говоря, что они не очень большие, подразумевают размер от шести до десяти метров. Материал не так прочен, как у других пород, но намного более эластичный и воздухопроницаемый, чем любой другой, за исключением разве что шкуры когтерога. Билл посоветовал тебе пожертвовать защитой ради скорости. Одна их поговорок в его профессии звучит как «медленный разрушитель заклинаний – мертвый разрушитель».

Билл ведет тебя к волшебнику-оптику подобрать очки разрушителя заклинаний. Они выглядят и действуют как обычные, но зачарованы, чтобы позволить тебе по команде видеть волшебство. Вот эти по цене сравнимы с твоей Молнией. Он объясняет, что в могильнике действует правило: «Посмотри один раз, второй раз, и только потом действуй, как планировал». Применение волшебного зрения в течение длительного периода времени приводит к сильной головной боли и может ослепить на какое-то время, если ты участвуешь в поединке с включённой функцией. Билл попросил владельца магазина наглядно показать их работу на наборе рун. Можно увидеть, как магия танцует в самых разных оттенках рун. В любом случае, к очкам прилагаются чары коррекции зрения, ударостойкости, а также антитуманные и водоотталкивающие. С надеждой спрашиваешь, могут ли они замечать невидимые объекты. Билл отвечает, что никогда не пробовал, но сомневается, что это будет работать. Они не глаз Хмури, но какого черта… Намного лучше, чем то, что на тебе в данный момент. Немного глупо, что у тебя до этого никогда не было волшебных очков, правда?

- Я научу тебя основам. Правило номер один: терпение. Правило номер два: осторожность. Неверные движения приводят к ранам или ещё чему-нибудь похуже, и кто бы ни создал любые руны или ловушку, которые ты пытаешься деактивировать, он не хотел, чтобы люди её прошли. На нашей последней остановке мы купим тебе для практики основной набор для вырезания рун.

- Сколькому ты собираешься научить меня? – спрашиваешь с любопытством, в который раз мучительно желая, чтобы ты изучал древние руны вместо того идиотского курса, где регулярно предсказывалась твоя смерть.

- Надеюсь, большему, чем тебе когда-либо понадобится. Кто знает, может, к концу обучения забудешь, что мечтал стать аврором, и пожелаешь получить реально захватывающую работу как у меня? – у этого человека прямо-таки заразительная усмешка.

Закончив на сегодня с покупками, вы спешите обратно в отель. Аппарировать неудобно, особенно когда всё проделывает кто-то другой. Требуется определенный уровень доверия. Чем-то похоже на выражение: «Сделай одолжение – доставь все части моего тела в целости и сохранности».

Проскальзываешь в комнату, чтобы принять душ и избавиться от вонючих боксеров. Сразу после того, как закончил, в дверь стучат. Оборачиваешь полотенце вокруг бедер и идешь посмотреть, чего хочет Билл.

- Что случилось, Билл? – спрашиваешь, открывая дверь. Это не Билл; это маленькая, симпатичная канадка. Она ухмыляется от уха до уха румянцу, распространяющемуся по телу Джеймса Блэка со скоростью света. К счастью, ты в полотенце.

- Гмм, не совсем. Привет, меня зовут Эми.

- Гар-… Извини, я – Джеймс. Приятно познакомиться.

- Может, мне стоит вернуться через пару минут? Вероятно, ты хочешь одеться?

В совершенном мире ты держался бы спокойно и изысканно, посмотрел ей в глаза и объяснил хрипловатым голосом, что это она неправильно одета, и предложил бы ей другое полотенце. К сожалению, всё, что выходит из твоей глотки…

- Эээ, да. Конечно. Эээ. Вернись через пару минут. – О да, прямо-таки сама изысканность.

Проводишь следующую минуту, разыскивая щель, куда бы заползти; таковой не появляется. Но вот ты одет. Выбираешь что-нибудь получше из сегодняшних покупок. Может, это отвлечет её от твоей тупости.

Через пять минут раздается стук в дверь. Открываешь и видишь Эми.

- Ещё раз привет. Хорошо выглядишь, - произносит она. Наблюдаешь, как та оценивающе разглядывает тебя. Чувствуешь себя куском мяса. Интересно, ощущает ли себя так Гермиона, когда люди даже не пытаются смотреть её в глаза.

- Ещё раз приятно познакомиться, Эми.

- Мы с сестрами собираемся пойти в клуб потанцевать сегодня вечером. Хочешь с нами?

Прямо к цели, да?

– Когда?

- В восемь.

- Давай я поговорю с Биллом, - произносишь, выходя в коридор, и стучишь в дверь Билла.

Спустя мгновение награда в лице Билла Уизли появляется перед твоими глазами.

– Что случилось?

Указываешь на молодую леди, стоящую у твоей двери.

– Эми только что пригласила меня пойти в танцклуб с ней и её сестрами.

- Когда?

- Сегодня в восемь.

- До?

- Гм… до чего-нибудь позже восьми, - усмехаешься ты.

- Установим несколько ограничений, но почему бы и нет? Нужно встретить наших гостей в конференц-зале через пятнадцать минут после еды и прикинуть план действий. Потом, ты – взрослый мальчик, но не заставляй меня сожалеть о том, что я сказал это, - добавляет он с улыбкой и закрывает дверь.

Поворачиваешься к Эми.

– Разве для клубов не требуется возраст постарше?

Та пожимает плечами и задумчиво смотрит.

– Вышибалы здесь, кажется, упускают этот факт из виду. Преимущество блондинок.

- А недостатки? – вероятно, в её словаре отсутствует слова «застенчивая» и «скромная».

- Все думают, что я идиотка. Плюс, некоторым продавцам нравится трогать наши волосы. Такое чаще случается на Карибах, но это всё ещё немного жутко.

- Это не так. – Наблюдаешь, как она наклоняет к тебе голову. Хорошо, это правда. Лаванду в значительной степени определяют как глупую блондинку. Её лучшая подруга должна быть блондинкой, только этнической. Невозможно серьезно воспринимать любую из девушек.

- О, милый, это не сработает. Чтобы общаться со мной и близнецами ты должен уметь убедительно лгать, а это было самым неуклюжим опровержением, что я когда-либо слышала. Лучше потренируйся ещё. Что ж, мне нужно идти на обед, Джимми. Увидимся в восемь.

Смотришь, как она идет к лифтам. Сестры начинают шутливый допрос, и ты видишь, как из рук в руки переходят деньги. Не знаешь, чувствовать себя польщенным или рассердиться. Нужно будет спросить совета у Билла.

Обед накрыт в конференц-зале. Встречаешься с Марией Санчес. Она – разрушитель заклинаний из Мексики. Выглядит примерно лет на тридцать с хвостиком. Она не очень привлекательна. Теперь ты знаешь, как смотрелась бы Миллисент Балстроуд с латинским корнями при условии, что выросла бы в Мексике. Может, и в самом деле существует такая вещь как «уродливая палка». Если и вправду есть, возможно, её сломали об Марию. Та тоже не выглядит впечатленной возрастом Билла. Билл представляет тебя; она закатывает глаза. Это хоть какая-то перемена от людей, пачками падающими к твоим ногам. Вероятно, она думает, что ты – мальчик-которого-здесь-быть-не-должно.

Проводник – американский индеец, из лакотских сиу***, если быть точным. Он выглядит прямо-таки древним. Ты спросил бы его, если бы это не показалось невежливым. Видно, что человек побывал в переделках. Его зовут Одинокая Грозовая Туча. Характер вроде бы хороший и мягкий. Конечно, в какой-то момент ты думал так и о Дамблдоре. По крайней мере, Грозовая Туча сначала улучает мгновение для твоей оценки, и только потом пожимает руку. С ним можно работать.

Наблюдаешь, как Билл объясняет контракт найма от Экспедиции Феникса. Когда официантка выходит из комнаты, они дают клятву конфиденциальности. Как только клятва закончена, Билл объясняет, что надо разыскать «Город Проклятых». Санчес закатывает глаза и бормочет что-то вроде: «По крайней мере, деньги ничего». Проводник задумчив.

- Я посещал его в юности. Это был прекрасный волшебный город. Тридцать пять лет назад он исчез. Ходили слухи о темном волшебнике, который вырезал население и оказался достаточно мощным, чтобы скрыть целый город от мира. Многие пытались найти его. Говорили, что, по крайней мере, один преуспел, но возвратился он без руки, крича о городе-некрополе и о том, что всю его экспедицию уничтожили.

Смотришь на Билла. В ответ он кидает взгляд «поговорим об этом позже». Ты в растерянности. Факт то, что проводник был там когда-то, и сейчас никто не помнит туда дороги. Кажется, ты знаешь, кем был тот темный волшебник. Несколько кусочков паззла становятся на место. Понятно, почему послали Билла.

Когда Санчес слышит, что ты будешь готовить и защищать лагерь ночью, она насмешливо фыркает. Только демонстрация патронуса затыкает ей рот. Можно предположит заранее, что её величество Ведьмозаврус Рекс научит тебя единственной вещи: контролировать свой характер. Это уже и не приключение, если вокруг нет хоть кого-то раздражающего. Проводник прекрасно маскирует усмешку.

Два часа спустя встречаешь Эми и её сестер в холле. Очевидно, её сестры обзавелись местными ухажерами. У тебя свидание? Хороший вопрос. Одного из поклонников по какой-то странной причине настойчиво называют «Рико учтивым».

Танцы оказались замечательными, не то, что те глупые вальсы. Конечно же, находчивые блондинки смогли протащить всех в клуб. Небывалое чувство свободы – просто выйти и оторваться вволю. Не нужно беспокоиться, что напишут газеты или подумают однокурсники. Эми похожа на причудливую комбинацию Лаванды и распутной девицы- Уизли. Она танцует с тобой и, черт возьми, с каждым вокруг, как какая-то квинтэссенция энергии; её сестры такие же. Узнаешь, что родители привозят их сюда довольно часто. Отец – специалист канадской фармацевтической компании, у которой здесь завод. Некоторые из местных знают их по именам.

Тебя спаивают. Можно сказать, что ты практически не пробовал алкоголя, за исключением пары раз по настоянию соседей по комнате или Фреда с Джорджем. Признаешься Эми, что практически не умеешь пить; та называет тебя скромником, идет и по своему выбору приносит коктейль из ямайского рома и колы. Через некоторое время привыкаешь к вкусу и решаешь, что это здорово. Несколько коктейлей спустя танцуешь с Эми, её сестрами, да, фактически, с любой девушкой на твоем пути. Джеймс Блэк без тормозов немного похож на Сириуса Блэка. К несчастью, Джеймс Блэк перегибает палку как минимум на один коктейль и превращается в задумчивого Гарри Поттера. Только вообрази! Напился до дум. Кто бы мог предположить? Один из последних проблесков сознания этого вечера – как Эми помогает тебе добраться до комнаты в отеле. Блестяще-изысканный Джеймс Блэк предложил бы ей войти. Погруженный в раздумья пьяный Гарри Поттер благодарит за веселье и извиняется, если смутил её. Последняя сознательная мысль в голове: вряд ли утро будет веселым.

* Hinkypunk – см. "Неокортекс". Oдноногое существо, которое выглядит как струйки дыма, издает хлюпающие звуки и заманивает путников в болота с помощью маленького фонарика.  
** Grindylow – см. "Монстрятник". Рогатый, бледно-зелёный демон Тихомол обитает в озёрах по всей Британии и Ирландии. Он питается мелкой рыбой и агрессивен по отношению как к волшебникам, так и магглам, впрочем, известно, что русалы их одомашнили. У тихомола очень длинные пальцы, которые, хотя они и обладают мощной хваткой, легко сломать.  
*** сиу – одна из народностей Северной Америки. Подробнее см. на Википедии.


	6. Chapter 6

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 6 - Вниз по водоемам…**

- О, да кое-кто провел бурную ночку! – смеется чей-то голос. Ужасно хочется, чтобы и голос, и сказавший это человек пошли куда подальше.

- Мне кажется, что ты был не невнимателен, когда я просил избегать алкоголя. Спорю, жалеешь, что не послушал? – голос прилагается к тормошащим тебя рукам. Умоляешь Волдеморта прямо сейчас войти и прикончить тебя.

- Уйди! – протестовать бесполезно. Встряска продолжается. В голове стучит. Пробуешь откатиться в сторону от адского мучения – и прямиком с кровати на пол. Хорошо тренированные профессиональные рефлексы ловца подводят, и ты падаешь с великолепным глухим стуком. Один глаз сумел открыться. Стонешь. Никакого мгновенного спасения. Рама кровати – до пола, иначе туда можно было бы закатиться. Руки больше не тормошат. Их заменили пихающей тебя ногой.

Храбро решаешь повернуться лицом к неприятностям и просишь, чтобы не было так громко. Сумел открыться второй глаз – небольшая, но важная победа. Вещи выглядят более расплывчатыми, чем обычно обеспечивается твоим плохим зрением. Переворачиваешься и с помощью рук поднимаешь себя в вертикальное положение; отдыхаешь, прислонившись спиной к шкафу. Перед тобой – расплывчатый, но явно забавляющийся Билл Уизли.

- Ну и как тебе свобода с утра пораньше? – насмехается тот над тобой. Он что, считает себя Малфоем?

- Голова раскалывается, - два слова подряд – огромное достижение.

- Представляю.

- Наложишь отрезвляющие чары?

- Я мог бы, но это погубит сегодняшний урок, - говорит Билл, пока ты нащупываешь свои новые очки.

- Какой ещё урок?

- Который называется: «То, что Билл – классный парень, ещё не значит, что я должен пойти и надраться в стельку, особенно когда на следующий день нужно кое-что сделать для экспедиции».

- Отлично, что дальше? – проклятье, никаких отрезвляющих чар.

- Что ж, ты поднимаешь свою жалкую задницу, идешь в душ и избавляешься от этой вони. Потом мы идем вниз на завтрак. Может, там будут эти жирненькие колбаски, ммм… ням-ням! – он наслаждается видом твоего зеленеющего лица. – Когда настрадаешься, наблюдая обильный завтрак Уизли, пойдем на рынок и по пути, быть может, кое-кто смилостивится и наложит на тебя отрезвляющие.

- Проще сделать сейчас, - бормочешь ты.

- Но если хочешь, чтобы тебя рассматривали как мужчину, будь добр принять последствия своей глупости, - дерьмо, Билл только что бросил вызов, а ты не в форме для реального спора.

Всё, что можно сделать – пошатываясь, подняться, схватить какую-нибудь одежду и проковылять к ванной. Билл говорит, что вернется через двадцать минут и советует от головной боли выпить воды. Нда, помощи немного. Душ помог больше. Чувствуешь то же, что и каждый раз в школе, очнувшись в больничном крыле. Можно поспорить, что Поппи уж наложила бы отрезвляющие чары. Ты вызываешь у неё материнский инстинкт. Конечно, после получения желаемого, пришлось бы выслушать лекцию, так что может это и к лучшему. С другой стороны, выговор вряд ли был бы столь же плох, как её же лекция о сексе в конце четвертого курса. Ты тогда практически не обратил на это внимания, всё ещё расстроенный инцидентом на кладбище; единственное, что вспоминается, так это то, что было скучно, как у Биннса, жутко, как у Снейпа и строго, как у профессора Киттикэт.

Освежившись, кое-как чистишь зубы и с трудом одеваешься. Ощущения пока такие, как «в гроб краше кладут»; но выглядишь уже «восставшим из мертвых и полностью к Вашим услугам». Пытаешься снова улечься, но, почувствовав запах простыней, сразу осознаешь, что это плохая идея. Вместо этого умащиваешься на кушетке у окна и отчаянно пытаешься вздремнуть ещё пять минут.

Не проходит и тридцати секунд, как ты закрыл глаза, когда в комнату входит Билл:

- Думаю, ты готов к вкусному завтраку?

Встаешь, пошатываясь.

- Хочешь узнать, как я понял, что ты готов? – спрашивает Билл. Киваешь – только бы не спорить. – Прекрасно, включи очки и посмотри сюда, - говорит он, указывая на дверной проем в ванную на уровне лодыжек.

Соглашаешься и включаешь очки, запинаешься на миг, вспоминая, как же это сделать. В пространстве светится тонкая жилка красноватого нитевидного материала, висящего между четырьмя изогнутыми линиями в воздухе.

- Что это?

- Первая вещь, которой ты научишься сегодня, когда будешь в состоянии хоть чему-то учиться. Это – временная сигнализация. Вот, подержи мою палочку, пока я пересекаю её. Чувствуешь, как палочка легонько вибрирует? Так подается сигнал, что кое-что или кое-кто пересек границу заклинания. Всё было подвешено в воздухе, потому продержится не более ну, ещё, может, сорока пяти минут. Позже могу тебе показать, как вырезать сигнализирующие руны в камень – так они долговечнее. Также это один из основных спусковых механизмов в ловушках. Руны восходят к временам, когда Тигр* был «колыбелью жизни»; вместо того, чтобы послать сигнал палочке, они могли активировать второй набор рун, и в таком случае последние секунды твоей жизни прошли бы весьма печально.

Проклятье, теперь Билл давит на совесть, заставляя осознать вину. Ты здесь для того, чтобы познавать, а не напиваться вдрызг. Понимающе киваешь и наклоняешься взглянуть поближе на руны напротив.

- Как избавиться от них?

- Временные можно отменить как любое другое заклинание. Вырезанные на камне – немного труднее. Самые сложные – выгравированные на металле, драгоценных камнях и костях волшебных существ. Проведи рукой сквозь поле несколько раз. Закрой глаза и почувствуй покалывание магии, когда проходишь насквозь. Совсем слабое, но ты должен ощутить его. Здесь вокруг нет магии, но, в конечном счете, можно приучиться чувствовать сигналы даже в таких местах, как Косой Переулок, где магия прямо-таки окружает тебя. И если на тебе нет очков, все равно нужно знать, когда ты тревожишь ловушку; это может спасти жизнь или выиграть время на защиту.

- Что ж, повторим ещё раз после того, как закупишь продукты, - произносит Билл, движением палочки отменяя сигнализацию. Пойдем, попробуем запихнуть в тебя что-нибудь. Ты вечером хоть чем-то закусывал?

- Начо**, - те и впрямь оказались вкусными.

- Хорошо, и то хлеб, - говорит он, ведя тебя к лифту. В кабине Билл осматривает тебя и взмахивает палочкой. В голове проясняется. Сейчас ты больше похож на человека, чем был утром. Вообще-то, отрезвляющие чары происходят от бодрящих. Хорошие преподаватели в твоей школе отказываются учить им до седьмого курса. Даже семикурсники припрятывают такие знания как последний кнат, хотя дерьмояйцевые близнецы, кажется, были в курсе с четвертого.

- Спасибо. Думал, ты не собираешься помогать до окончания завтрака.

- Не-а. Ты уже прочувствовал всё, что нужно. Вчерашние девочки, скорее всего, уже там, внизу, и ожидают, что ты выглядишь как ходячий мертвец. Когда спросят, как себя чувствуешь, можешь похвастаться удивительными способностями «приходить в норму». Таким образом, ты практически не уронишь достоинства и повысишь репутацию. Воспринимай это как дар, в следующий раз я не буду таким великодушным.

Конечно же, тебя ждут три изумленных взгляда от блондинистого трио. Улыбаешься в ответ и машешь рукой, в то время как идешь наполнить тарелку. Билл специально выбирает столик рядом с девчонками. Качаешь головой, пробираясь туда.

- О, посмотрите-ка, разве это не «машина по танцам и выпивке»? Мы не ожидали тебя, по крайней мере, до обеда, - это одна из близняшек, Хизер или Мелисса. Все три смеются. Спрашиваешь себя, удастся ли избежать неприятностей и прикольнуться над ними?

- Доброе утро, - улыбаешься.

Эми подымает глаза.

- Хочу спросить, ты ведь вчера был пьян в доску; в чем твой секрет?

- Много тренируюсь. Думаю, помогает, - довольно слабая отговорка, но даже теперь тебе ещё далеко до нормы. – Итак, в какие неприятности вы, леди, планируете вляпаться сегодня?

- Что ж, развращать невинных английских мальчиков нам понравилось. Сегодня пойдем по магазинам, ну, знаешь, то да сё… К сожалению, придется пойти на деловой ужин с папой, так что танцы на сегодня отменяются. А ты? Пойдешь закупаться для своей прогулки в джунглях? – интересно, сколько же ты ей вчера рассказал. Замечаешь, что Билл думает о том же.

- Ага. Хотим посмотреть кое-какие развалины. Это специальность Билла. Скорее всего, завтра уедем.

- Очень жаль. Мы вернемся в середине августа, если вы будете здесь. Мне очень понравилась твоя вчерашняя сказочка о борьбе с темными волшебниками, но археология – тоже круто.

- Очевидно, алкоголь сильно подстегивает буйное воображение Джеймса. До октября мы будем мотаться туда-сюда. Можете оставлять сообщения у администратора, - произносит Билл, сурово разглядывая тебя. Задаешься вопросом, не собирается ли он отменить отрезвляющие чары. Можно ли это вообще сделать?

- Ага, точно, темные волшебники. Представляете? – бормочешь ты.

Завтрак продолжается. Девочки уже закончили. Ушли. Эми махает рукой, а одна из близняшек посылает воздушный поцелуй, пока они идут к двери. Смотришь на неодобрительное лицо Билла.

- Нужно ли мне говорить, как ужасно ты сглупил вчера вечером?

- Нет, думаю, я уловил.

- Прекрасно. Не хотелось бы стирать им память. Если бы мы были в Британии, я бы уже это сделал. Может, у тебя ещё есть шанс с кем-то из них, когда они вернутся в августе. Только помни об этом, когда тебе в следующий раз предложат выпить.

- Да, Билл. Я запомню.

После завтрака вы вдвоем идете в волшебную деревню. Билл останавливает тебя и приказывает активировать очки разрушителя. Становится видно концентрические желтые и синие обручи высотой метров десять, испускаемые парой каменных колонн.

- Маглоотталкивающие чары и заклинание незаметности, чтобы держать подальше обычных людей. Их используют Косой Переулок и большинство волшебных местечек.

Киваешь, приглядываясь к рунам на колоннах. Замечаешь небольшую группу рун, пылающих желтым и синим. Над ними другая руна с тонкими серебряными линиями, что тянутся к остальным. Шесть идентичных рун направляют в неё серебристую энергию.

- Билл, а это что?

- Контролирующая руна. Те шесть вокруг – заряжающие. Вся конструкция постоянно подпитывает щиты.

- Откуда заряжающие руны берут энергию?

- Большинство волшебных мест расположены на так называемых линиях леи***. Заряжающие руны тянут оттуда магию. Люди могут использовать свое собственное волшебство, чтобы подпитать заряжающую руну.

- Так что, Хогвартс расположен на лее?

- Да, как и практически все волшебные школы, да и Косой Переулок, и Азкабан. Хочешь узнать тайну? Ты когда-нибудь удивлялся, почему студенты выходят такими утомленными с магловедения или истории магии? – интересно, куда же он клонит.

- Потому что история магии – скучная, а магловедение преподается чистокровкой, якобы знающим, как те живут?

- Частично, но в этих двух классных комнатах, большинстве общежитий и местах, где обычно спят эльфы, вырезаны руны, которые тянут магию у студентов в классе или спящих в общежитии. Они откачивают волшебство понемножку от каждого и питают щиты, наряду с главной энергией из линии леи. Азкабан работает практически также, с помощью собственной силы узников, помогающей усилить заключающие их же защиты. Забавно, да? К счастью, откачивающие руны не могут вытянуть много энергии у человека. Мастера арифмантики и рун попытались разработать руну, обладающую большей способностью собирать магию, но пока безуспешно. Знаю, звучит довольно зловеще, но это не так. Предполагается, что ты не используешь волшебство на тех занятиях или во время сна. Требуется только крошечная часть магии, которую ты так или иначе восстановишь достаточно быстро, однако такие крошечные частички от четырех сотен людей в течение определенного времени складываются в нечто большее.

Нда, сложно представить сразу. Все ученики весь год помогают поддерживать защиту замка, как маленькие батарейки. В данный момент ты ожидал бы от Дамблдора чего угодно, даже «заимствование волшебства у детей». По правде говоря, старый хрыч такой не один, - все вокруг занимаются тем же.

- Так что, вот так выглядят вытягивающие руны? – спрашиваешь, показывая на шестерку.

- Нет, эти – заряжающие руны, которые могут подзаряжаться от лей. Они похожи, но не одинаковые. Заряжающим не нужны линии лей, чтобы вытягивать энергию; они просто будут медленнее аккумулировать силу из того окружающего волшебства, которое могут поглотить. Большинство волшебных ловушек подпитывается заряжающими рунами. Те, что далеко от лей, можно преодолеть, когда их заряд опустится ниже критического уровня.

- Сколько всего рун?

- Тысячи, хотя некоторые дублируются. В школе ты, скорее всего, увидишь норвежские, кельтские или египетские; однако американцы, индийцы, евразийцы и жители восточных стран также имеют целые ветви различных рун.

- Ты прав. Кажется, твоя работа и впрямь классная.

- Ну, у нас тоже не только шутки и игры. Большую часть своего времени мы проводим, вырезая руны, разрабатывая рунические схемы или разыскивая неизвестные руны и пытаясь разобраться, для чего они предназначены. Черт возьми, за два первых месяца в Египте моей главной работой была установка «защит от тварей» на групповой системе пересылки каждый раз, когда перемещали громадное количество денег из других филиалов, зараженных грызунами. Меня называли «лучшим мышеловом Уизли».

- Групповая система пересылки?

- Это портал для передвижения денег между филиалами. Очень долго у Сингапура и Калькутты были проблемы с крысами. В некоторых культурах убить крысу – табу.

- Расскажи мне, а что тебе нравится больше всего в жизни разрушителя заклинаний?

- Открыть могилу, в которой давным-давно никого не было. Чувствовать, когда знаешь, что сумел победить волшебника или ведьму, установивших там щит. Думаешь, квиддич для азартных? Попробуй ликвидировать заклятие! Некоторые установщики оставляют руну-подпись в качестве приза до дня, когда кто-нибудь, наконец, разобьет их схему. Одна из тренировавших меня ведьм показала мне руну-подпись из могильника, в который сумела проникнуть, и, черт возьми, хочешь – верь, хочешь – не верь: она победила саму Равену Равенкло!

Так вот какая страсть у Билла! Раньше ты думал, что данная область монополизирована Гермионой, но чем дольше размышляешь, тем больше кажется, что нынче предатель, а раньше лучший друг тоже наслаждался бы таким занятием, с его-то любовью к шахматам и всему такому.

- Хорошо, а худшая часть?

- Ну, так как я работаю в Гринготтсе, каждый думает, что я что-то вроде проклятого бухгалтера. Конечно, я кое-чему научился и знаю, как вести свои собственные финансы, но это похоже на то, если сказать, что буфетчик с квиддичного стадиона знает, как руководить командой! Близнецы хотели, чтобы я вел документацию по их бизнесу. Я поставил защиту на их магазин, но, упаси Мерлин, я не могу вести документы. Это задача гоблинов. Я же мастер по защите, а не по подсчитыванию бабок. Единственная причина, по которой я так много знаю, это моя работа для Дамблдора. Среди нас, разрушителей заклинаний в Гринготтсе, ходит местная шутка: как только кто-то узнает, что ты работаешь в банке, то тут же как будто срабатывает рефлекс, заставляющий всех, с кем бы ты ни говорил, болтать об инвестициях и финансах. Моя версия имущественного планирования – как защитить ваш чертов дом от людей, пытающихся в него забраться, а не сколько оставить вашему раздражающему и ужасно вонючему племяннику. Извини, занесло. Немного болезненная тема.

Если подумать, Билл всегда казался тебе каким-то супер-волшебным бухгалтером. Интересно, сколько других людей страдает от такого превратного представления.

- Не вопрос, Билл. Если бы ты смог сделать и это, и разбираться в книгах, зачем бы тогда нужны были гоблины?

- Понимаешь, об этом я и говорю! – Билл доволен, что хоть кто-то согласен с ним.

Выключаешь очки, когда начинаешь чувствовать боль оттого, что использовал их уже около десяти минут, пока стоял тут и рассматривал защиту периметра. Билл показывает крошечную вытягивающую руну на очках, где та собирает твою энергию для работы очков. Добавляешь это в список вещей, которые давным-давно кто-то должен был тебе объяснить. Вы входите вдвоем в городок, купить бакалею и, в последнюю минуту, кое-что из вещей. Билл говорит, что после обеда начнет работать с тобой над аппарацией. Последние пять минут он объясняет азы теории аппарирования. Звучит не сложно, и ты уже чувствовал при совместном скачке, на что это похоже. Если повезет, ты сможешь довольно быстро справиться.

Достаешь список продуктов. Делать покупки здесь намного легче, чем в мире маглов. Не нужно постоянно менять деньги. Плюс, куча ингредиентов, которых просто нет в неволшебном мире. Должно быть, в Англии экономика намного лучше: на твои галеоны можно купить гораздо больше, чем ты представлял.

Билл показывает, как наложить основное заклинание перевода. Не совершенно, однако теперь ты можешь хоть что-то понять из речи окружающих. Билл приказывает включить очки и понаблюдать за его ушами. Ты видишь слабое мерцание волшебства вокруг них от заклинания перевода. Билл посещает другие магазины, пока ты занят покупками на рынке. Здесь порядочно рыбы и мяса. Вспоминаешь вчерашнюю еду: феджоаду****, великолепное мясо и тушеные черные бобы. Было очень вкусно. Удается достать рецепт, так что ты набираешь ингредиенты и на это блюдо помимо основного меню на первую неделю в джунглях. Билл объяснил, что каждые выходные, если они не будут передвигать лагерь, ты сможешь пополнять здесь запасы продуктов либо с помощью портключа, либо аппарации (как только узнаешь как). Спрашиваешь его об отсутствии до октября. Он отвечает, что Дамблдор потребовал, чтобы Билл возвратился в Англию, если экспедиция не оправдает ожиданий до середины этого месяца. И сразу возникает вопрос, что же они действительно ищут. Билл говорит тебе: «Не здесь и не сейчас», - но обещает ответить попозже, наедине.

- Пожалуйста, Паоло… - умоляет торговца молодая женщина. Она хорошенькая, с прямыми черными волосами и бронзовой кожей. На вид ей чуть больше двадцати.

- Прости, Карина. Я не могу увеличить твой счет. Знаю, что твои дела плохи, но Коластос не будут в восторге, если я это сделаю.

- Отлично, ты такой же, как и все остальные! Хочешь покровительства этой семьи. Я найду другой способ прокормить моего мальчика! – гневные слова женщины немного пугают трусливого торговца. Задаешься вопросом о подноготной происходящей истории.

- Карина, приходи попозже, вечером, когда мне нужно будет перед выходными избавиться от рыбы, что испортится. Это всё, что я могу сделать, не рискуя навлечь их гнев.

Ты не знаешь причины хотя бы половины своих идиотских поступков. Мисс Сиськи называет это твоим «пунктиком по спасению людей». Мистер Ястребиный Нос выражается так: «Ваша постоянное желание раздуть Ваше чрезмерное эго». Однако, ты тянешься к мешочку и достаешь примерно дюжину галеонов. Думая о неком мальчике, у которого есть мать, готовая выпрашивать для него еду. Когда девушка отворачивается от прилавка, трогаешь её за руку. Она смущенно смотрит на тебя с выражением гнева и замешательства. Вкладываешь монеты ей в ладонь и наблюдаешь, как распахиваются её глаза.

- Возьми. Накорми своего мальчика, - тихо произносишь ты.

- Я… я не могу принять это, - запинается она по-английски.

- Я знаю, что значит быть голодным. Возьми.

На мгновение она заглядывает тебе в глаза. Девчонки в школе всегда говорили о них и как сильно они их любят. До тебя никогда не доходило, в чем тут дело. Ну, зеленые. Конечно же, ты никогда не понимал смысла их лепета и этого мусора о «зеркале души». А она, похоже, да. Кивает, улыбается, кладет деньги в карман и в спешке уходит.

Торговец тщательно оценивает тебя, когда ты подходишь к прилавку заплатить за товар. Он удивлен огромным количеством приобретаемого. Счет чуть меньше девяти галеонов. Если посмотреть, ты только что дал ей денег примерно на два месяца экономной жизни.

- Вам следует быть осторожным в своих тратах, - произносит владелец магазинчика, связывая и уменьшая пакеты.

- Почему?

- У Карины была защита. Теперь нет. Она рассердила очень сильную и влиятельную семью. Вы – иностранец, наши обычаи вам незнакомы. С вашей стороны нехорошо вмешиваться в дела, о которых ничего не знаете и в которые не должны влезать.

Хочешь разозлиться на этого человека, но он говорит без злого умысла. Совершенно не похоже на то, как Малфой извергает свою обычную ненависть и злобу о маглорожденных и о запрете для них на посещение школы. Просто констатация факта. Человек фактически тебя предупреждает. Двигаешь сдачу из сиклей обратно и кладешь сверху галеон. Улыбаешься ему.

- Тогда лучше, если никто не узнает о моем вмешательстве, не так ли?

Торговец улыбается тебе и сметает монеты в ладонь, прежде чем пожелать тебе доброго дня. Уходишь с рынка и догоняешь ждущего тебя Билла. Он забирает уменьшенные пакеты с едой и предлагает спуститься на единственный здесь волшебный пляж, а сам аппарирует обратно в отель выгрузить продукты.

Спускаешься на берег и смотришь, как разбиваются волны. Местные мальчишки играют на пляже в футбол. Дин Томас наверняка бы присоединился. У тебя никогда толком не получалось. Плохо, что нет площадки для квиддича; с другой стороны, Стрекоза осталась в номере отеля, так что это и к лучшему. Свежий океанский воздух творит чудеса, рассеивая последние напоминания о дурачествах предыдущего вечера. Твое мирное расслабление прервано.

- Я хотела поблагодарить Вас ещё раз. Это было очень любезно с Вашей стороны, - произносит Карина, становясь на колени рядом со скалой, на которой сидишь ты.

- Пожалуйста. Мне не нравится мысль о голодных детях, - отвечаешь сдержанно.

- Как Вас зовут?

- Джеймс Блэк.

- А меня Карина Мачадо.

- Мама! Мама! – маленький мальчик лет четырех-пяти направляется к вам, полупрыгая-полуспотыкаясь через пески. Нейтральное выражение на лице Карины сменяется на улыбку, когда мальчишка влетает в её руки. Смотришь, как она обнимает парнишку и ерошит ему волосы.

- Тебе сегодня весело, Чико? – Следишь за её речью, хотя небольшая задержка говорит о том, что в деле снова заклинание переводчика.

- Да! Мама! Я строю замок из песка! Там будет площадка для квиддича и драконий загон! Он будет лучше, чем дом Коластос. – видно, как её улыбка немного меркнет. Она достает из кармана один из твоих галеонов.

- Франциско, сходи к продавцу мороженого. Можешь купить себе порцию шоколадного, а мне ванильного в стаканчике. Убедись, что положил сдачу в карман. Хотите что-нибудь, мистер Блэк? – переключается она на английский.

- Нет, спасибо, - вежливо отвечаешь ты. Мороженое – это замечательно, но твой желудок вряд ли примет что-нибудь сладкое. Смотришь, как мальчишка несется к киоску с мороженым, как будто он опрометчиво преследует снитч. Дважды падает, и ты слышишь теплый смешок наблюдающей за ним Карины.

- Он – сплошное наказание, - вздыхая, говорит она.

- Думаете, ваше мороженое вернется в целости? – спрашиваешь ты, уверенный, что если бы и ты добавил заказ, то хоть одно донесли бы.

- О, Чико весьма осторожен со своим мороженым. К десертам он относится очень серьезно.

Смотришь, как парнишка осторожненько возвращается по песку. Гордо неся бумажный стаканчик с десертом матери. Она награждает его поцелуем в лоб.

- Франциско, это – мистер Джеймс Блэк.

- Мама! Только ты можешь называть меня Франциско. Все остальные должны звать меня Чико! – протест мальчишки вызывает у тебя смех.

- Обещаю, что будут называть тебя только Чико, - произносишь, и мальчик улыбается во весь рот.

Наблюдаешь, как он с удвоенной силой атакует свой рожок шоколадного мороженого. Напоминает Рона Уизли в миниатюре, но Чико кажется более зрелым. Оглядываешься на волны, замечая плещущихся пловцов, пока пара дельфинов выпрыгивает в воздух.

- Они из большой семьи анимагов. Время от времени спускаются на обычные пляжи поиграть с туристами. Это ещё и источник нескольких местных легенд об изменяющих форму людях-дельфинах в пресных реках страны, - рассказывает Карина. Поворачиваешься и смотришь на неё. По какой-то причине тебя тянет к ванильному блеску её губ, пока наблюдаешь, как та ест мороженое. Обычно ты любишь шоколадное, но внезапно ванильное кажется тоже очень вкусным. Нельзя так думать о матери одного мальчика. Ты – извращенец, да?

- Я испачкала лицо? – спрашивает она. Черт, ты попался!

- Немного там, в уголке. – лжешь, наблюдая, как её язык облизывает губы, снимая блеск. Она касается пятнышка пальцем и спрашивает, всё ли ушло. Киваешь как идиот-подросток, каким и являешься.

- Скажи, на что здесь похожи волшебные школы? – задаешь вопрос, больше заинтересованный попыткой выглядеть нормально, чем действительно интересуясь этим.

- Правительство оплачивает три года обучения. Потом зависит от тебя, учиться ли дальше самостоятельно, найти ли преподавателя, или поступить в частную школу. А у вас?

- Мы учимся семь лет. Первые пять – обязательные. В конце нужно сдать экзамены, чтобы попасть на шестой и седьмой курсы. В конце седьмого сдаем ТРИТОНЫ, что помогает найти работу.

- На каком ты курсе?

- Начну шестой осенью… эээ, в сентябре. Предполагаю, сезоны здесь отличаются от наших.

- Когда Чико пойдет в школу?

- Только когда ему исполнится десять. Хотя я считаю дни. Наконец-то смогу поспать, - улыбается она. Чико проглотил свой рожок, и теперь все его щеки измазаны шоколадным мороженым. – Чико, дай я вытру тебе платком лицо.

В ответ мальчик берет подол рубашки и вытирает им личико:

- Всё, мама!

- О, Чико, ты постоянно так делаешь! – говорит Карина, вытаскивая свою палочку и делая подкрученный взмах. Рубашка постреленка снимается сама, заставляя того поднять руки в воздух.

Затем женщина использует вызывающие воду чары, чтобы ополоснуть пятно с рубашки. Хихикающий мальчик заставляет её окатить и его. Ради забавы вытаскиваешь свою палочку и стреляешь в Чико струей воды из палочки. У Карины – небольшой устойчивый ручеек. Из твоей палочки выплескивается сильный поток. Отводишь её в сторону, опасаясь прибить мальчика к земле. Вместо этого выстреливаешь в воздух и позволяешь воде упасть на него дождем.

- У тебя великолепные чары воды. Должно быть, ты мощный волшебник.

- Извини, я не думал, что выйдет настолько сильно.

- О, поток отбросил бы Чико футов на десять, и тот начал бы упрашивать делать это весь остаток дня. Поверь мне. Франциско, иди дальше строить свой замок. Оставайся там, где мама может тебя видеть.

- Да, мама. – Смотришь, как убегает Чико, пока Карина кладет просушиться его рубашку. Спрашиваешь, что за чары та использовала для снятия рубашки. Она показывает их тебе и помогает с движениями палочки, объясняя, что бабушка научила её этим и многим другим «нянькиным чарам». Улыбаешься, думая, что в них огромный потенциал для шуток. Через пять минут ты справляешься со всем, даже с магической формулой.

После минутной паузы спрашиваешь:

- Пожалуйста, извини за такой вопрос, но тот мужчина на рынке… сказал, что ты завела могущественных врагов, и что я должен быть осторожен.

- Ещё два месяца назад я была гувернанткой в семье Коластос. Самого юного мужчину семейства звали Ренальдо. Он был отцом Франциско. Потом произошел спор с какой-то другой семьей, и Ренальдо убили четыре месяца назад. Жена Ренальдо с трудом терпела моё присутствие, даже когда он был жив. После смерти семья решила, что нам с Франциско нет в ней места. Они также позаботились о том, что никто не возьмет меня на работу. Я вернулась в домик, который оставила мне бабушка, и с тех пор живу там. Коластос обеспечивают большую часть волшебства, которое делает Рио таким притягательным местом для обычных людей. Они размещают чары по всему городу, заставляя туристов чувствовать больше удовольствия. С семьей хорошо расплачиваются те в городе, кто знает о нашем присутствии.

Грустная история. Можно поставить её рядом со всеми этими злоключениями мальчика-который-выжил, но мы же не меряем, кого судьба пнула сильнее, да?

- Ужасно, - не уверен, что сказать ещё.

- Это жизнь, - говорит она просто.

- Привет, Джеймс, - произносит Билл, выходя на песок. – Заводишь друзей, как я смотрю.

- Билл Уизли, это Карина Мачадо. Билл – мой кузен, - представляешь их друг другу.

- Готов учиться аппарировать? – спрашивает Билл.

- Конечно. Где ты хочешь это сделать?

- Может, прямо там? – Билл указывает на пустое место, которое, кажется, никто не использует.

- Не возражаете, если я понаблюдаю? – спрашивает Карина. Любопытно, знает ли она, как аппарировать. Подозреваешь, что нет.

- Без проблем, - отвечает Билл.

Билл начинает объяснять теорию ещё раз и, используя палочку, рисует два круга на расстоянии примерно три метра друг от друга. Затем демонстрирует процесс аппарирования так медленно, как только может, вперед и назад между кругами. Потом Билл берет тебя раз пять с собой туда и обратно, инструктируя концентрироваться на ощущениях. Он сообщает, что ты должен воспроизвести это чувство, фокусируясь на месте назначения.

В конечном счете, он позволяет попробовать и тебе. Стараешься очистить разум так хорошо, как только можно. Это никогда не работало для окклюменции, но какого черта! Сосредотачиваешься на своей магии и восстанавливаешь ощущение при движении из одного круга в другой. Целых пять минут ты безрезультатно концентрируешься. Билл прерывает процесс и аппарирует с тобой ещё три раза перед тем, как дать попробовать тебе снова.

Ещё пятнадцать минут на теплом солнышке, и ты кое-что чувствуешь; раздается треск, сопровождаемый болью.

- Черт! Ты расщепился! – Билл бежит к тебе. По крайней мере, большая часть тебя в предназначенном круге, хотя отсутствует половина левого предплечья. Ошеломленно глазеешь на точку старта, наслаждаясь чувством пробегающего по телу шока, когда Билл начинает воздействовать на прикрепление твоей руки. Обратная к расщеплению операция достаточно болезненна, но не так уж и плоха, если вспомнить огромный диапазон испытанных тобой проклятий. Карина помогает, держа тебя прямо, пока он собирает остатки в единое целое. Ничуть не помогает и то, что Чико подошел поближе и теперь смеется надо тобой.

- Мама! Он забыл свою руку!

- Тихо, Чико! Держитесь пока, мистер Блэк.

Когда рука на месте, Билл просит Карину принести что-нибудь выпить. Она уходит вместе с сыном. Сидишь, безмолвно рассматривая скалу, двигая левой рукой, как будто только что получил новую. Что ж, технически тебе только что вернули её обратно.

- Так что у неё за история? – спрашивает Билл.

- Она работала на влиятельную семью. Один из них сделал ей ребенка. Он умер, и остальные больше не хотели иметь с ней ничего общего. Они также решили, что никто не должен давать ей работу. Напоминает некоторые семейства дома. Думаю, она не знает, как аппарировать. На рынке, прямо передо мной, она умоляла торговца хоть чем-то помочь накормить мальчика, и я…

- Дал ей немного денег, - заканчивает Билл, улыбаясь и качая головой.

- Ага. Извини, я не должен был совать нос не в свое дело.

- У тебя большое сердце. Это то, что мне нравится в тебе, Гарри. Просто будь осторожнее, чтобы люди не использовали тебя. – Билл на секунду останавливается. – На деле, постарайся, чтобы остальные не смогли использовать тебя.

- Я попробую.

- Если она пригласит тебя на обед, соглашайся. Я ещё немного побуду – чтобы удостовериться, что это не какое-нибудь мошенничество, но мне нужно идти встречать сопровождающих нас боевых магов.

Запутаться можно. Мошенничество? Как это? Почему? Это же невозможно, не так ли?

- Другая страна, Гарри. Другие нравы. Это даже отдаленно не похоже на некоторые помойные ямы, в которых я бывал прежде, но настоящий мир – прекрасен и опасен. Я хочу наложить на тебя прослеживающие чары, так чтобы я мог найти тебя, если что, - говорит Билл.

- Хорошо. – Чувствуется покалывание магии, когда Билл набрасывает заклинание. – Ты должен меня научить ему.

- Обещаю, что научу в той же мере, какой знаю и сам. Грозовая Туча, вероятно, поможет. Вряд ли стоит просить Санчес. Что касается боевых магов, то сделаю всё в моих силах, чтобы их убедить. И всё-таки, может быть, они не захотят иметь с тобой дела.

- Обойдусь. Смотрю, тебе тоже безразлична Санчес.

- Её высоко рекомендовали.

- Может, тот, кто порекомендовал её, надеется, что её убьют? Помнишь, ты говорил, что риск достаточно высок?

- Очень может быть. Кажется, твоя новая подруга возвращается. Как они удерживали от тебя всех этих девочек в школе?

- Главным образом через все эти распространяемые обо мне сплетни и слухи. Кстати, надо найти парочку змей.

- Прости?

- Мой языковой талант, - говоришь ты, пока возвращаются мать с сыном.

Очевидно, Билл понимает:

- Точно. Они могут пробираться через трещины и разведывать, что впереди. Думаю, мне понравится иметь тебя под рукой.

- Ещё я хотел использовать их как охранников ночью.

- Это может сработать.

Карина в замешательстве, так как слышала только последний кусочек, но решает не вмешиваться. Напитки очень вкусные. По настоянию Билла перед следующей попыткой ждешь двадцать минут. Пока же вы втроем разговариваете и поливаете водой Чико. Наконец-то, ты пробуешь снова. Существенный прогресс. Если, конечно, можно назвать прогрессом всего лишь минуту перед расщеплением. Падаешь в круге предназначения и пытаешься попрыгать обратно к оставшейся правой ноге, выплевывая по дороге набившийся в рот песок. Вынужден вытерпеть второй реверс и сопровождающую его боль. Бог троицу любит, не так ли? Нет, не так – ты поворачиваешься, чтобы забрать обе руки. Даже Карина открыто смеется над тобой.

- На сегодня достаточно. Я думал, ты прогрессируешь, но потеря обеих рук – серьезный признак того, что надо остановиться. Попробуем позже, или я заставлю поработать с тобой проводника в лагере. – И Билл начинает неуместную игру, удерживая твои руки далеко от тебя. Потом он спрашивает, не хочется ли тебе поиграть в мяч или понаблюдать, как тот жонглирует. В конце концов, он заканчивает издевательства и прикрепляет твои руки обратно, к огромному удовольствию Чико.

- Не хотите ли вдвоем пойти к нам на обед? – спрашивает Карина, глядя на тебя. Глаза Билла мерцают почти как у Дамблдора, в которых можно прочесть: «Я же тебе говорил».

- С удовольствием.

- Франциско, проведи мистера Блэка и мистера Уизли к нам домой. Пойду, приготовлю чего-нибудь покушать.

- Я не смогу остаться, - произносит Билл. – У меня другие дела, которым нужно уделить внимание.

Наблюдаешь, как Карина уходит. У неё милая походка, верно? Через минутку вы с Биллом идете следом за Чико к небольшой группе того, что нельзя описать иначе как лачуги. Принадлежащий семье Билла дом, который не стоит больше называть, по сравнению с ними просто роскошный замок. Ни один не выглядит на «прелестно». Чико приводит вас в один из самых худших. Замечаешь, как Билл проверяет дом своей палочкой и качает головой, когда Чико проводит вас внутрь.

- Что? – ты просто должен спросить.

- Ничего.

- Гм?

- Точно. Ничего! Вообще ни единой защиты. Нет ни щитов от посетителей, ни идентифицирующих, вообще никаких. Я не уверен, есть ли здесь хоть какие-то чары охраны.

Внутри чистенько; кажется, об этом доме заботятся. Мебель старая, грубая, а два стула вообще вот-вот развалятся. Здесь одна большая комната, которая служит гостиной, кухней, столовой и главной спальней. Есть ещё маленькая спаленка, которая, кажется, принадлежит Чико, и ванная.

Чико показывает вам свои игрушки. Некоторые из них довольно новые и весьма дорогие. Вероятно, это все, что им позволили забрать, когда Коластос вышвырнули их на улицу. Интересно, сколько времени пройдет до того, как Карина будет вынуждена продать их? Билл выходит, пока ты развлекаешь Чико. Минут через пятнадцать входят Билл и Карина. Кажется, она смущена бытовыми условиями, но почти немедленно начинает готовить с помощью чар. Она делает что-то рыбное. Пахнет уже довольно вкусно.

Билл с широкой ухмылкой на лице вручает тебя гладкий камень:

- Портключ к переулку за гостиницей. Фраза активации – «Расщепи меня».

- Да, просто уморительно. Тебе следовало стать комиком.

- Я зайду, когда ты вернешься, и мы поговорим об экспедиции и что дальше делать после того, как вернешься. Что ж, мне нужно встретить двоих волшебников. Я возьму из кошелька немного, хорошо? А то у меня нет с собой почти ничего, - произносит Билл, беря твой мешочек для денег и доставая оттуда большую часть. Он повышает голос. – Карина, Чико, было очень приятно познакомиться с вами.

Билл аппарирует, и ты наблюдаешь, как Карина работает на кухне. А она хороша. Предлагает показать тебе несколько чар. Ловишь её на слове и почти сразу сожалеешь об этом, когда она плавно скользит тебе за спину, одной рукой обнимая тебя за талию, а другой, берясь за запястье. В любом случае, этот момент кажется более интимным, чем любой другой в твоей жизни, когда женщина помогала тебе с заклинаниями. С другой стороны, помогающие тебе люди – это обычно Гермиона и профессор Киттикэт. Ты только недавно начал думать о Гермионе, и ад замерзнет прежде, чем мысли такого характера о профессоре Киттикэт придут тебе в голову. Сложно сосредоточиться.

- Нет. Не так. Давай поменяемся местами, - говорит она, проскальзывая вперед. Неуклюже пробуешь встать сзади. Вспоминается, как в течение некоторых из встреч АД несколько девочек, а именно: Лиза Терпин, Ханна Аббот, Джинни-удивительная-потаскушка и четверокурсница из воронов, Марша, - каждый раз замирали, когда ты подходил сзади показать что-нибудь. Похоже, что причина тебе теперь известна.

Карина хватает твою руку и кладет себе на талию. Её рубашка немного коротковата, и твоя рука ощущает обнаженную кожу.

- У тебя очень сильная хватка, Джеймс.

Наклоняешься к ней, чтобы избежать касания талии о талию. Хотелось бы не думать сейчас о том, что происходит к югу от границы. После пары попыток ты почти уверен, что знаешь теперь, как наложить эти особые чары, даже притом, что не знаешь точно ни магической формулы, ни движений палочки, да и вообще для чего они нужны. Здесь жарко вообще или только тебе?

Восстанавливаешь свое достоинство, или, по крайней мере, его крошечную частичку. Сидишь за столом и смотришь, как она продолжает готовить. Два метра – намного более безопасная дистанция для наблюдения. Немного болтаешь с ней о типах заклинаний, что она изучала. Очевидно, в их базовых школах не преподается ничего реально разрушительного. Она знает туман патронуса, чтобы отгонять левифолдов, а её самое разрушительное заклинание – основное разрезающее диффиндо.

Ужин представляет собой рыбу на подложке из риса и овощей на пару. Очень вкусно. Карина на скорую руку сделала к рыбе соус из растопленного масла с лимоном. Чувствуешь себя немного виноватым оттого, что та прилагает такие усилия и расходует на тебя деньги, которые, по-хорошему, следовало бы потратить на Чико. Удостоверяешься, что за всё её поблагодарил. Она улыбается лести и признательна за то, что помог убрать со стола. После обеда вы с Кариной играете в настольную игру с Чико, который, кажется, чудесно проводит время. После третьей игры Карина посылает его в ванную, а потом спать. Она целует мальчика на ночь и отводит в меньшую комнату. Ты видишь, как она накладывает заглушающие чары на дверь Чико после того, как закрыла её.

- Покажешь мне что-нибудь из ваших заклинаний? – спрашивает она.

Из-за выражения её лица практически невозможно отказаться. Преобразовываешь бумажную тарелку в мишень и показываешь заклинание стрел. Она сражается с ним. До тебя доходит, что палочка женщины сменила двоих-троих хозяев и, скорее всего, вряд ли ей подходит. Ты сомневаешься, что даже с правильной палочкой она смогла бы конкурировать с членами АД; однако та полна энтузиазма в своих усилиях. Когда ей удается успешно наложить заклинание и поразить мишень, она взволнованно подпрыгивает и заключает тебя в объятья. Просишь показать тебе щит – форма и результат ужасны. Работаешь над корректировкой позиции и формы. Сначала её заклинание не работает вообще; фактически, ты стираешь то, что она знала, и начинаешь с чистого листа.

Проходит минут тридцать, и ты, кажись, совсем забываешь про свой дискомфорт. Ты в своей стихии, учишь кого-то защищаться. Она – старательная ученица, но здесь практически не с чем работать. Однако в конечном итоге её щит значительно улучшается. Сейчас он на самом деле способен остановить хоть что-то. От усилий у неё на лбу выступает испарина.

- Тот, последний, был намного лучше. Думаю, ты всё уловила. Нужно остановиться. Ты выглядишь истощенной. Если это говорит парень, который сегодня умудрился расщепить себя целых три раза, то это чего-то, да стоит.

Карина окутывает тебя объятьем и шепчет на ухо: «Огромное тебе спасибо!». Чувствуешь на щеке нежность её губ. Она двигается по твоим замершим губам. Это не воображение. Горячая штучка целует тебя! Все ещё немного жутко, но нет времени волноваться. Прекрати стоять как статуя и сделай что-нибудь! Начинаешь отвечать на поцелуй и чувствуешь, как её ладони скользят вверх и вниз по спине. Твои руки двигаются на автопилоте, пока ты сосредоточенно целуешь Карину. Возникает вопрос: послала ли она Чико спать пораньше или это его нормальное время? Она трется об тебя и тяжело дышит. Не хочешь, чтобы она знала о реакции твоего тела, но её руки притягивают ваши талии друг к другу, и нажимают на ну очень непослушную часть тебя.

Она отрывается от тебя и чуть отходит:

- Джеймс, воспользуйся чарами, которым я научила тебя утром.

Каким чарам тебя учили утром? Как, черт возьми, она может ожидать, чтобы ты что-то там вспомнил? Единственная вещь, приходящая на ум, как она показывала чары для снятия рубашки с Чико… Ах, эти чары! Ты поднимаешь, было, палочку, но останавливаешься.

- Не стоит нам этого делать…. – в тот момент не можешь придумать причины для «почему». Ты почти уверен, что кто-то из вас должен сказать такую-то неубедительную отговорку.

- Пожалуйста. В последний год жизни Ренальдо пытался помириться со своей драгоценной Ниной и вообще ко мне не притрагивался. Не позволяя также трогать меня кому-то ещё. Теперь, когда меня выбросили, никто и не притронется. А мне нравится, когда ко мне прикасаются. Я хочу, чтобы меня касались. Пожалуйста, сделай это!

Вот что можно назвать убедительным аргументом! Накладываешь чары и смотришь, как рубашка поднимается вверх по её телу. Она даже не носит лифчик. Должно быть, у неё в доме и впрямь прекрасные охлаждающие чары, ну, по крайней мере, некоторые части её тела выглядят так, как будто замерзли.

- Теперь следующий урок: используй те же чары, но сосредоточься на моей юбке. – Это не Империус. Можно было бы сопротивляться. Это что-то совершенно другое. Накладываешь чары снова; в горле комок. Ну, комки не только в горле! С озорной улыбочкой на лице она поднимает палочку, и твоя рубашка подымается вверх. Накладывает чары ещё раз, и соскальзывают шорты.

- Я покажу тебе ещё одни известные мне чары, - она проводит палочкой по губам, и те начинают слабо светиться. Её губы покалывают, касаясь твоих. Чувство такое… что ж, конечно, если бы у тебя было время всё это продумать, ты мог бы действительно придумать что-нибудь интересное для сравнения. Всё, на что ты сейчас способен, это: хорошо, прекрасно, чертовски здорово или ни в коем случае не останавливайся.

Она трогает тебя везде. Нужно вернуть сторицей, не так ли? Святой Мерлин! Она только что тронула тебя там. Ты практически выскакиваешь из боксеров. Её рука не сдвигается с того места. Она подносит палочку к твоему рту и произносит такие же слова. Чувствуешь то же покалывание на своих губах, и она опускает твою голову вниз, к своей груди. Теперь тебя зовут Гарри «Инспектор Сисек» Поттер. Она толкает тебя на кушетку.

За следующие три часа сознание как будто смазывается, пока Карина показывает тебе разные вещи. От её прикосновений ты не можешь сдержаться. Она ожидала этого. Заклинание, которому она только что тебя научила, называется чарами ледяных губ. Она просит тебя применить его и показывает, как целовать её там, внизу. Ты прекрасно справляешься с указаниями. Кажется, Карина действительно испытывает наслаждение. Она очень наглядно описывает, насколько ей это нравится. Так вот для чего на самом деле были заглушающие чары! Ответная любезность – и вправду справедливо, и она тоже не способна долго сдерживаться. Она обновляет заклинание на своих губах и целует тебя – прямо там. Всё это начинает смахивать на происходящее в какой-нибудь глупой статье, что прочитали бы Симус и Дин в своих журналах. Обычно они начинали так: «Я никогда не верил, что со мной может такое случиться …»

Уже около часа ночи, когда ты, наконец, возвращаешься в отель. Неуклюже попрощался с Кариной. Она сказала, что было бы неплохо увидеть тебя снова. Поблагодарила за то, что «касался её». У тебя на лице глупая улыбка, да? Ты оставил все деньги, что у тебя были, на столе, когда она была в туалете. Тут они принесут больше добра.

Стучишься в дверь Билла. Тот открывает и смотрит на часы на тумбочке:

- Только что вернулся, Гарри?

- Гмм, ага.

- Ну что – развлекся?

- Ага.

- Заходи. Давай, садись.

Понимаешь, что Билл ещё не ложился. На столе несколько карт и довольно много открытых книг. Присаживаешься. Билл поглядывает на тебя, усмехаясь.

- Она заездила тебя, как дешевую метлу, не так ли? – твои щеки вспыхивают, и кажется невозможным избавиться от этой глупой усмешки.

- Эээ, да. Полагаю, можно сказать и так.

Улыбка Билла пропадает.

- Она использовала противозачаточные чары?

Твоя глупая усмешка испаряется.

- Я не… я не знаю.

Пауза. Билл смотрит на тебя с беспокойством. Ты глупец, да?

- Расслабься, Гарри. Я заставил её наложить их перед тем, как ушел. Прямо перед тем, как мы вдвоем вошли в дом.

- Ты знал, что случится? – вдруг понимаешь, почему Карина казалась чуть-чуть взволнованной, когда вошла с продуктами.

- Догадывался о возможности. У меня есть опыт. Ты не дурак, Гарри, ты просто мало знаешь. Вокруг Хогвартса – дикий мир. Одни вещи прекрасны, другие - нет. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы научить тебя, причем не только магии, но и другим вещам, необходимым в жизни.

- Как ты узнал?

- Она смотрела на тебя как кошка на миску сметаны. Нужно уметь определять подобные вещи.

- Полагаю, я немного туп, когда доходит до этого.

- Не переживай. Черт, да за ту сумму, что ты дал, она, возможно, переспала бы с нами двумя.

- Что? Она не…

- Нет, она – не. Она – очень благодарная мать. Она говорила, что хочет увидеть тебя снова?

- Да.

- Значит, возможно, это было не только из-за денег. Ты отдал ей всё, что было, не так ли?

- Оставил на столе, пока она была в туалете.

- Поэтому я и забрал большую часть, когда уходил. – Черт! Откуда Билл всё это знает?

Ты поражен пониманием того, что только что практически заплатил за секс. Знание отрезвляет. Ты больше не чувствуешь себя молодым и невинным. Надо подумать.

- Давай сменим тему, Гарри. Я расскажу тебе, зачем мы сюда приехали. Гарри, ты когда-нибудь слышал о хоркруксах?

_  
* Имеется в виду Тигр и Ефрат, Месопотамия (Междуречье) – один из древнейших очагов цивилизации.  
** Закусочное блюдо мексиканской кухни; хрустящие кукурузные чипсы, запеченные с сыром и перечным соусом. Подается со сметаной, овощами, оливками и соусом гуакамоле (авокадо с чесноком).  
*** Леи - рисунки или невидимые линии, обладающие загадочной силой, которые связывают священные места и места концентрации магической энергии.  
**** Блюдо национальной бразильской кухни.


	7. Chapter 7

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 10. Где львы и тигры ждут тебя в тенях…**

Сразу после аппарирования из дома Карины идешь в вашу с Биллом комнату, неся мешок с уменьшенными продуктами. Тебе надо поменять одежду для турнира, к тому же Билл, наверное, захотел бы с тобой пойти. Карина предложила накормить тебя завтраком, но ты сказал, что поешь что-нибудь здесь, в отеле. Недавно сказал ей, что на следующих выходных уедешь. Не хотел хвастаться о том, что собираешься участвовать в анимагическом ритуале. Она улыбнулась и ответила, что всё в порядке. Даже не знаешь, чего точно ожидать. Если бы та была одной из твоих фанаток, ты подумал бы, что она расстроена, но Карина — взрослая женщина, и оба вы немного импульсивны. С другой стороны, на прощание она уклончиво упомянула, что следует должным образом пожелать тебе удачи. Заинтригованный таким заявлением, быстро её целуешь и аппарируешь.

Выходишь из лифта и вынимаешь ключ от комнаты. На двери табличка «НЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬ» и записка:

_Сладкий,_

Я проявил инициативу и снял тебе твою собственную комнату. Просто спустись и забери ключ от номера 412, когда вернешься. Заберешь свои вещи утром, если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я?

_Билл_

— Нет, Билл, я не понимаю, о чем ты. Я вообще редко понимаю, что ты подразумеваешь! Нельзя ли хоть не так определенно, а? — тихонько бурчишь ты. Может, чтобы заставить его прекратить звать тебя «Сладкий», стоит призвать долг жизни или что-нибудь в этом роде? Должно же стоить хоть чего-то всё это спасение от Громадной Змеюки? Похоже, Биллу захотелось хорошенько выспаться. Может, всё это на него слишком сильно давит. В конце концов, он один из ма-аленькой горстки людей на планете, кто знает на самом деле, сколько же этот «Я злой и страшный серый Вольд» коптит небо и, кажется, сейчас единственный, кто хоть что-то с этим делает! Что ж, уже утро, так что надо попробовать забрать шмотки.

Открываешь дверь. Игнорируя послание Билла, направляешься ко всё ещё стоящей палатке и открываешь сундук в пространстве, что вы делите с Грозовой Тучей. Выкапываешь кое-какую одежду для турнира и свежую бандану. Увеличиваешь пакеты с едой, хранившиеся вчера весь вечер в холодильнике у Карины, и помещаешь их в холодильник в палатке. С магией настолько просто делать покупки. Никаких десять пробежек к машине дяди Вернона. Никаких «Мальчик! Ты пожалеешь, если разобьешь хоть одно яйцо». Интересно, нравились ли ему твои плевки в омлете? Плохо, что температура убивает практически все на свете. Эй, но тогда тебе и было всего-то девять. Уж теперь бы ты развернулся! В то время это было чертовски гениально, если ты не против таких слов. Тебя почти поймали раз или два, но ты же сын Джеймса и Лилии, а не Ганди. Пассивное сопротивление пока ни к чему не привело.

Идешь из волшебной палатки обратно в номер гостиницы. Оглядываешься. На тумбочке с телевизором стоит пустая бутылка из-под вина и наполовину полная емкость со взбитыми сливками. Чем же, во имя Мерлина, Билл занимался ночью? Великолепно, дверь в ванную открыта. Можно получить парочку ответов. Нда, это не Билл. Это Флер! Она только что накричала на тебя — нехорошо. На ней одно полотенце — прекрасно. Ещё лучше: полотенце обернуто вокруг головы! К черту Омут, ведь быть живым — так замечательно! Святые яйца эльфов, это обнаженная вейла! Хоть ты и не знаешь, как появляются эльфы на свет. Заскакиваешь обратно в палатку, в то время как Флер выливает на тебя ушат ругани по-французски. Интересно, что за француз-извращенец пытался увековечить так каждую деталь? По крайней мере, у неё нет с собой палочки… Ты уверен в этом, потому что ну не было такого местечка, где она могла бы её спрятать! Сопротивляешься убеждению, гикая, проделать круг почета по палатке. Проклятье, нельзя позволить стереть у себя это воспоминание!

— Гарри! Какого черта ты делаешь здесь? — доносится от просунувшейся в палатку головы Билла сквозь непрерывную волну мата Флер. Серьезно, Флер, помедленнее — хоть вдохни, что ли…

— Я только что вернулся и хотел переодеться. В записке ты велел зайти утром и забрать мои вещи. Уже утро.

— Нужно было предупредить нас, что ты здесь. Я же приписал в конце: «Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я». Разве непонятно?

— Билл, я — новичок в этом деле и понятия не имел, о чем идет речь! Я не могу читать мысли. Я и свои-то едва способен защитить, не то, что твои увидеть. — На самом деле это не совсем так. Тебе удалось однажды забраться под череп старине Снейпу — в общем-то, случайно; с другой стороны, сколько из твоей жизни основано на таких вот случайностях?

— Ты прав. Слушай, просто дай нам ещё пять минут, — произносит Билл, приостанавливаясь послушать, о чем там верещит Флер. Его французский уже лучше, но ему все ещё требуется минута понять, о чем идет речь. — Нет, я не позволю тебе кастрировать его. Серьезно, Гарри, почему бы тебе не посидеть вон там, за столом, а потом я приду и заберу тебя, когда будет безопасно.

Не желая потерять ничего ценного, особенно когда ты только что открыл для себя продуктивное использование этого самого хозяйства, сидишь и читаешь книгу целых пятнадцать минут до того, как Билл возвращается.

— Она успокоилась. Можешь выйти, — заверяет Билл.

— Уверен? — Эй, здесь обсуждается кое-что важное для тебя! В любом случае, можно аппарировать, если что.

— Да.

Выползаешь и видишь восседающую на кровати Флер. На ней махровый банный халат, а вид такой, как будто говорит: «Подойди и трахни меня». Можно поспорить, что она и обноски Дадли заставит выглядеть как самую сексуальную вещь на свете. Не удивительно, что Билл настолько помешан на сексе.

— Привет, Флер.

— Доброе утро, Гарри. Лучше бы нам прекратить так встречаться, — улыбается та. Она выглядит весьма безобидно, но не следует этому верить.

— Да, иначе я не смогу и смотреть на любую другую женщину на планете, — дерзко ухмыляешься ты. Неплохой ответ — кажется, ей нравится. Билл пронзает тебя взглядом перед тем, как рассмеяться.

— Всё в порядке, милая, думаю, ты немного молода для Гарри. Он любит женщин постарше. Ты ведь только что сказал, что всего лишь пришел переодеться? Не так ли, мачо?

Билл ерошит твои волосы. Тебе это практически никогда не нравилось. Разве нет на свете чар, что жалили бы, кусали или что-то в этом роде всякого, кто коснется прически? Может, приличный удар тока поможет? Нужно обязательно поискать что-нибудь.

— Ну... да. — Интересно, расстроится ли Флер, если ты кастрируешь Билла? У тебя в зеркале просто замечательный румянец, Гарри, не правда ли?

Конечно же, Флер, ощущая твое затруднение, продолжает расспрашивать тебя о текущем положении дел на фронте твоей любовной жизни. Вцепляется как клещ, да? Когда ты вежливо отказываешься, Билл услужливо отвечает на вопросы. Её лицо темнеет, когда та слышит о Чико. Она просит тебя остерегаться матери-одиночки. Ты не представляешь, как вообще можно такое рассказать кому-то, тем более Флер, однако объясняешь, что вас с Кариной на данный момент устраивают чисто физические отношения. Может, прозвучало несколько иначе, однако это — суть сказанного.

Вдвоем они беспощадны. Наконец, Флер спрашивает:

— Ну и что она думает о тебе? Ты достаточно хорош?

Билл, извращенец, ржет. Тебе следовало аппарировать ещё пять минут назад. Они неплохо развлекаются за твой счет. Возможно, надо отплатить им той же монетой и показать, что ты не боишься поиграть.

— Могу честно сказать, что заставил её кричать имя кое-какого парня, или, по крайней мере, мой псевдоним, но если мне не изменяет память, ты кричишь намного громче. Если забыть про одежду, я остался ещё потому, что сегодня я участвую в турнире по доджеспеллу на пляже, и я хотел пригласить и вон ту кудахчущую гиену. Добро пожаловать и тебе.

Флер краснеет и что-то там бормочет о том, не видел ли ты её палочку с сердцевиной из волос её бабушки.

Билл слышал об этом спорте и раньше, но Флер — нет, и очень желает увидеть после твоего краткого описания. Вероятно, она останется до завтрашнего утра. Возможно, удастся уговорить Карину сегодня вечером на гостиницу? Может, Билл и Флер согласятся на часок-другой присмотреть за Чико? А вы вдвоем могли бы поэкспериментировать на чем-нибудь более удобном, чем та кушетка, крошечный душ или куча подушек на полу. Охотно признаешь, что смягчающие чары на кухонном столе оказались достаточно интересными.

Спускаешься, забираешь свой ключ и ждешь, когда Билл и Флер присоединятся к тебе на завтрак. Подшучиваешь, насколько они, должно быть, хотят есть после своей сливочной диеты, и быстро выскакиваешь в коридор. По крайней мере, со всем этим гвалтом они не стерли тебе память! Билл упомянул, что уже обеспечил второй комплект разрешений — ура, да здравствует твоя удача, Блэк! — и теперь весь остаток выходных свободен.

— Со всей этой утренней суетой я забыла сказать тебе спасибо за то, что спас Биллу жизнь, — присаживаясь рядом с тобой, произносит Флер. В её тарелке то, что можно было бы описать как «изысканный» завтрак, тогда как на твоей — куча вещей, что заставила бы Рона лезть на стенку от зависти.

— О, я уверен, что он преувеличил, — отмахиваешься ты от её заявления.

Она ловит твое запястье своей изящной, но удивительно сильной рукой.

— Я привезла мамин Омут Памяти для Билла, чтобы помочь с экспедицией, и он показал мне, что ты сделал. Ты слишком скромничаешь, Гарри. Я рада, что ты не поехал со мной во Францию.

Теперь она действительно смущает тебя. Может, лучше она вернется к шуточкам о сексе или чему-нибудь в этом роде? Бормочешь в ответ:

— Я сделал только то, что должен был сделать. Я же не Мерлин.

— Нет, ты — Гарри Поттер, но помни, даже Мерлин или Шарлемань когда-то были в твоем возрасте. Подумай, чего достигли мадам Максин или твой Дамблдор на этом этапе их жизней. Оба они — могущественные маги, qui.

Она права, и у неё прекрасная улыбка, говорящая «не трудись отрицать или я продолжу». Решаешь принять её как комплимент, чем она и является. Хотя очень хочется прокомментировать «твоего Дамблдора».

— Билл — счастливчик, потому что у него есть ты.

Её улыбка сияет ещё ярче, если это только возможно, и она возвращается к завтраку.

— Необыкновенный счастливчик, как и я, потому что он есть у меня.

Через мгновение к вам присоединяется Билл с тарелкой чуть ли не больше твоей по объему, и вы втроем беседуете и смеетесь. Это было великолепное утро, просто завтрак с друзьями. Без Темных Лордов, без постоянных оглядываний, без страха за свою жизнь в запертом и тяжело защищенном доме — просто трое друзей наслаждались едой и компанией. Интересно, а если это и есть то, что значит «ни один не может выжить»? Если Флер права, и ты — какой-нибудь легендарный герой, разве не заслуживаешь ты время от времени немного покоя?

Спустя четыре часа ты, выжатый как лимон, стоишь на коленях в песке. В турнире участвовали шестнадцать команд. Ваша ловко выиграла первую игру. Твое изгоняющее слабее, чем _станнер_, но ненамного. Самый яркий момент игры — когда проклятье Пауло отскочило от дуэльных щитов и ударило противника, которого только что достал и ты — заставляет толпу из семисот человек взорваться в приветственных криках, и без малейшего труда «Бойцы Пауло» перемещаются в следующую восьмерку, заработав порядочный перерыв, пока остальные на двух площадках выясняют между собой отношения.

К твоему огорчению, перед соревнованиями вас проверили на чары. Судья заставил тебя удалить и повторно наложить и чары перевода, и заклинание окраски волос. Карина подняла бровь, когда показалась твоя темная шевелюра. К счастью, в этот момент шла другая игра, так что едва ли кто-либо уделял внимание тебе или рефери. Когда она спросила тебя об этом, ты ответил, что всем известно — «блондины забавнее». Флер согласилась. Можно сказать, что Карина была немного отвлечена присутствием Флер. Полувейла уж точно получила свою долю внимания. Билл спокойно и немного собственнически держал её руку в своей. Забавно было наблюдать, как Рис пытался бросить взгляд на Флер и при этом не попасться. Пока что получалось лишь один раз из шести. По-твоему, не очень хорошее соотношение. Ты начал беспокоиться, что если он продолжил бы в таком духе и дальше, то Шейла точно ему бы кое-что оторвала, и Карине пришлось бы играть на замене.

Вторая игра была немного жестче. Рис выбыл первым и прекрасно поработал в качестве стрелка. Аманду, подругу Пауло, выбили следующей, а сразу за ней и самого Пауло.

Ты и Шейла сумели выцарапать победу при разнице три к двум. У Шейлы реальный талант просчитывать угол отражения заклинания от щита. После матча она рассказала, что иногда она выигрывает бешеные деньги в бильярде против маглов… эээ, нормалов, и многообещающе усмехнулась тебе, порекомендовав когда-нибудь с нею сыграть. Наверное, это не очень хорошая идея. Легче будет просто отдать ей выигрыш. Ты чувствуешь, что она слегка с тобой флиртует, больше для того, чтобы оторвать взгляд Риса от Флер. Кажется, работает, судя по тому, что Рис готов убить тебя взглядом.

Карина идет с тобой к торговцам купить что-нибудь попить.

— Подруга Билла — вейла?

— Это у неё семейное. Флер очень ему подходит.

— Я очень мало о них слышала, но, судя по реакции Риса, Пауло и большинства других, я пришла именно к такому выводу. А почему ты так не реагируешь?

Так вот она о чем.

— Ты знаешь, чары вейл практически не действуют на меня, да и на Билла тоже. Думаю, мы просто хорошие друзья. Она действительно ценит то, что я могу разговаривать с ней, не превращаясь в круглого идиота. Я припасаю это для общения с тобой.

Её улыбка — великолепная награда за такой комплимент. Ты полагаешь, что противостоять в её присутствии обаянию красивой женщины того стоило. Можно было оказаться у разбитого корыта, если бы заявил: «О, да я видел её сегодня голой, так что вряд ли меня удивит остальное». Без всякого хвастовства, за последние полусутки тебе удалось увидеть двух великолепных, сексуальных женщин полностью обнаженными.

Когда вы готовитесь начать свою третью игру, ты узнаешь ваших вчерашних противников. Это та блестящая профессиональная команда, что практически вытерла вами вчера площадку. Сомневаешься, что правило пяти минут спасет тебя и на сей раз. В дуэльных стенах они были так же хороши, если ещё не лучше. Кажется, они очень хотят вырубить тебя: ты перепрыгиваешь через проклятье и захватываешь второе. Аманда отыграла заклятье от стены и поймала его перед тем, как то вернулось бы обратно в игру. Вы оба сосредотачиваете вашу атаку на их капитане. Ты правильно выбираешь время, потому что твое заклинание настигает его, когда тот только что отразил огонь Аманды. Идея достать капитана оборачивается против тебя. Он беспощаден с платформы. Ты моментально выбываешь, когда спотыкающие чары посылают тебя на путь очередного изгоняющего. Пауло остается один, но устраняют и его.

Хорошая новость то, что у вас впереди ещё один матч — утешительная игра за третье место против другой устраненной в полуфинале команды. Команда, занявшая четвертое место, получит обратно свои деньги за вход. Команда на третьем удваивает свои капиталы.

Игра начинается потоком заклятий. Делаешь мгновенный захват и быстро стреляешь в одну из женщин-соперниц. Это не сложно, вся пятерка — женщины. Они довольно хороши. Анджелина, Алиса и Кэти гордились бы — можно думать, это женская солидарность. В данный момент концентрируешься и пытаешься снять их изгоняющим.

Похоже, они прекрасно сработались, и координация работает на них. Твоей команде этого, как ни печально, очень не хватает. Ныряешь и захватываешь, перебивая путь заклинания к Шейле.

— Дальняя справа. Я сниму щиты, ты её выводишь, — шепчет она, готовясь к собственному выстрелу.

Киваешь и мощно ударяешь по брюнетке на правой половине площадке. Та напоминает латинскую версию Панси Паркинсон. Ты не должен судить девчонку лишь потому, что та напоминает кого-то презираемого тобой, но, с другой стороны, эта девушка никогда не встречала Панси. Она захватывает твое изгоняющее перчаткой, но проклятье Шейлы попадает ей в живот. Пока-пока, похожая на Панси!

Шейлу и Аманду устраняют следующим хорошо продуманным нападением. Похоже, теперь это битва рода на род: трое парней против четырех леди. Пауло и Рис уравновешивают счет, выбивая ещё одну даму. Следующие пять изгоняющих летят к тебе. Ты уворачиваешься, захватываешь и ускользаешь, играя в пятнашки с проклятьями.

— Давай, Джеймс! — подгоняют тебя крики Карины и Чико. Ещё минута такого танца, и твоя удача заканчивается — тебя снимают. Ты истощенно тащишься с площадки. По крайне мере, пока они гонялись за тобой, Рис и Пауло отдохнули и теперь методично истребляют противника. Карина протягивает тебе бутылку воды и помогает вытряхнуть часть песка. Оборотная сторона боевого задора — ты вынужден наблюдать, как игра продолжается без тебя.

— Ты здорово выглядел там. Я впечатлен, — говорит Билл со своего места, пока Пауло посылает ещё одну особу за линию.

— Уверен, что Кван нашел бы способ оскорбить меня, но я держался столько, сколько мог. Хотя, похоже, мы все-таки выиграем. — Если честно, ты терпеть не можешь сидеть и смотреть, да?

Игра заканчивается, когда Рис выбивает последнюю участницу. Третье место — это неплохо. Ты обмениваешься шуточками со всей женской командой, которая только что выбила из тебя дух, а потом начинается финал. Матч просто великолепен, и ты даже подбадриваешь разбившую вас команду. Они побеждают довольно внушительно.

Пауло возвращается от судей с вашим выигрышем. С ним — двое детей.

— Мисс Карина! Мисс Карина! — смеясь, подбегает парочка. Карина настораживается, как в первый раз, когда встретила Пауло.

— Привет, дети. Вы сегодня хорошо себя вели со своей новой гувернанткой? — произносит она, слегка улыбаясь. Должно быть, это дети Ренальдо. Сейчас что-то случится. В воздухе запахло грозой.

— Да, мисс Карина. Мисс Одри милая, но мы скучаем по вам и Чико, — говорит мальчик. Девочка немного младше. Она молчит, но улыбается маленькому Мачадо.

— Элиза! Мигель! Что вы делаете? Сейчас же уйдите от неё! — визжит женский голос из толпы.

Дети подпрыгивают как ужаленные — вот и знаменитая Нина Коластос. Она на пару дюймов ниже Карины. Лицо круглое, а глаза больше серые, чем голубые. Если бы тебя попросили оценить, ты дал бы ей чуть больше тридцати, а по слою краски на лице та больше схожа с Парвати. Плохо, что ты не был знаком с Луной во время четвертого курса, с ней на свидании было бы намного интереснее. В любом случае, окончательный вердикт: стоящая перед тобой женщина купила себе относительную привлекательность за деньги.

Вдова Коластос с палочкой в руках неспешно идет навстречу Карине.

— Я говорила тебе держаться подальше от моих детей, грязная шлюха. Мне следовало бы проклясть тебя прямо здесь.

— Это общественное место. У меня столько же прав находиться здесь, как и у Вас. Ваши деньги не могут купить все на свете, — немного презрительно произносит Карина.

Ты должен признать, Карина прекрасно действует под давлением. Должно быть, у неё большой опыт общения с Ниной. Твоя палочка уже в руке, но Карина так и не достала свою.

— Ты никогда не знала своего места. Ты, обычная шавка! С###! Может, тебя следует усыпить как собаку? Да и твоего выродка тоже? — она направляет палочку на Чико.

Встаешь перед Чико.

— Уберите её куда-нибудь подальше.

Быстрый взгляд на Пауло показывает, что тот просто наблюдает шоу. Вот тебе и помощь от местных блюстителей закона.

— О, что это у нас такое? — оценивая тебя, холодно произносит Нина. — Уже продаемся иностранцам? Немного не в твоем вкусе, Мачадо, слишком молод, но полагаю, его золото такое же звонкое, как и другое, — пожимает она плечами на потеху растущей вокруг вас небольшой толпе. Двое мужчин позади женщины сжимают палочки в руках — должно быть, её телохранители.

Быстро лжешь в ответ:

— Не совсем понимаю, о чем Вы, но Вы направляете палочку на пятилетнего ребенка больше чем при дюжине свидетелей.

Она немедленно понижает палочку, и напыщенность немного спадает.

— Глупый мальчишка, конечно же, я не направила бы палочку против ребенка. Я обижена такой инсинуацией!

О, замечательно, да здравствует ещё одна Амбридж!

Еще одно преимущество того, что ты не в школе: ты тоже можешь играть в эту игру.

— О, простите за такую ошибку, мадам. Конечно же, женщина в вашем возрасте никак не могла настолько грубо ошибаться во взглядах, и уж тем более сказать такие ужасные вещи в присутствии собственных детей. Примите, пожалуйста, мои искренние извинения. — Улавливаешь в толпе хихиканья.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, тебя уже давно съели бы черви. Технически, всего три вида волшебных существ могут убивать взором. Ты убедился на собственном опыте. К счастью, нечто напротив тебя лишено сей прекрасной физиологической особенности.

— Мы уходим. Всего хорошего, вдова Коластос. Удачи в школе в следующем году, Мигель. Надеюсь, ты продолжишь свои уроки фортепьяно, Элиза, — произносит Карина одинаково ровным тоном. Можно поспорить: она была бы чертовски хороша в окклюменции. Нина делает шаг к Карине и шепчет той что-то на ухо, затем поворачивается и кивает телохранителям и детям, чтобы те следовали за ней.

Карина наблюдает, как они уходят и как рассасывается толпа. Сначала она пронзает взглядом тебя, и ты понимаешь, что опять что-то сделал не так.

— Мне не нужна была твоя помощь.

Затем она смотрит на Пауло, кому, кажется, ни жарко, ни холодно от её взора.

— Я оценила бы твою.

Затем она разворачивается на каблуках и быстро уводит Чико прочь.

Ты порываешься идти следом, но рука Пауло останавливает тебя. На его лице холодное оценивающее выражение.

— Нужно выбирать, кого оскорбляешь, англичанин. В отличие от того большого города вдали, наше общество не слишком зависит от туристов. Не наживай неприятностей себе или Карине.

— Странно, это вроде бы не я там махал палочкой, мистер Вангеледер. И все же ты предостерегаешь именно меня.

— Сочти это дружеским советом, Блэк. Поверь, ты не хотел бы видеть мой не совсем дружеский. Молоденький мальчик вроде тебя может ненароком ушибиться, переходя дорогу неправильным людям. Карина — хороший друг, но она попала в плохую историю. Не усугубляй её ситуацию. В конечном итоге, ты возвратишься домой, а она будет вынуждена расхлебывать последствия.

О, дрожу от страха! Ужас! Играем в хорошего и плохого копа в одном лице. Очень хочется подразнить его, спросив, что могут сделать ревнивая девица со своими телохранителями, где, хоть и очень желали, но провалились Темный Лорд, Упивающиеся Смертью, драконы и василиск, а также чертова букашка по имени Драко? К счастью, придерживаешь язычок и беспристрастно киваешь. Начинаешь понимать, что PdM претворяет в жизнь законы, прежде всего для богатых. Гип-гип-ура деньгам и подкупам, а значит — коррупции!

Хватая остальные вещи, махаешь на прощанье остальным товарищам по команде. Шейла — единственная, кто отвечает с улыбкой. Аманда практически не знакома с тобой, а Рис предпочитает и не знать тебя вовсе. Флер с Биллом ждут тебя, и Билл немного обеспокоен твоей словесной дуэлью с Пауло. Он не хочет, чтобы PdM совало нос в дела экспедиции. Флер поддерживает видимость безразличия, но ты подозреваешь, что та следила за каждым словом. Люди не ждут, что у такой красавицы есть хоть немного мозгов. Под этой внешностью скрывается нечто больше высокомерного подростка, два года назад обозвавшего тебя «мальчишкой».

— Тебе нужно пойти поговорить с Кариной, но прежде выжди часок-другой, чтобы она успокоилась. Мы с Биллом вернемся в отель, и он накормит меня очень дорогим ужином и поведет развлекать. Увидимся завтра за завтраком, — праздно рассматривая океан, говорит Флер. Надеешься, это будет не слишком дорого, учитывая финансовый источник ужина. Молчишь. Это было бы мелко по отношению и к Биллу, и к Флер, которые были так добры к тебе. Лучше уж они, чем Дамблдор со своими лакеями.

— На сей раз попробую не забыть постучать, — отвечаешь ты, уворачиваясь от шутливого удара, и идешь к пляжу. Примерно через километр минуешь табличку. Она смотрит в другую сторону, поэтому обходишь её, чтобы посмотреть, о чем же она говорит. Там написано: «Отсюда только для людей». Строчки под ней на двух других языках. В одном из них распознаешь гоблинский. Ниже него язык пиктограмм. Судя по посетителям пляжа, это или великаны, или тролли. Гоблины не любят дневной свет, но, судя по количеству колодезных печей, они все-таки спускаются по вечерам. Тролли здесь примерно такого же размера, как и охранные тролли, которых Дамблдор разместил в гостиной, когда Сириус напал на Полную Даму. Спасибо Мерлину, что они не такие большие, как тот, из туалета! Присаживаешься на камень и наблюдаешь за двумя троллями, что хвастаются перед некими тролльшами. Они подбирают камни и бросают их в воду. Когда камень шлепается о поверхность, они вскрикивают: «Плюх!». Очевидно, это соревнование на дальность.

Через десять минут ближайший к тебе тролль восклицает: «Глург выиграл плюх!» и бьет себя в грудь. Он ехидно танцует вокруг другого тролля, который практически сразу же утомляется этим и бьет мучителя кулаком. Два тролля начинают борьбу и тому, кого зовут Глург, удается прижать второго. Ты практически не слышишь, о чем они говорят, но Глург встает на ноги и все три тролльши уходят с ним. Оставшийся тролль выглядит подавленным. Смотри-ка, не только у тебя проблемы с девушками.

— Что хочет человек? Хак сегодня свободен.

— Мне ничего не нужно. Я просто смотрел, как вы с Глургом играете.

— Глург всегда выигрывает плюх. Девочки-тролли любят Глурга.

Ты продолжаешь, практически не веря тому, что вообще говоришь на эту тему:

— Не вкладывай так много силы в бросок вверх. Ты слишком высоко запускаешь камень. — Замечательно, теперь нужно объяснять троллю, что значит запускать слишком высоко.

— Камень высоко сделает лучший плюх, — отвечает тролль, не понимая, в чем дело.

— Да, но если твой камень попадет дальше, ты выиграешь, правда? Смотри сюда. Я бросаю камень как Хак.

Подбираешь камешек и бросаешь его ввысь, как делал меньший тролль, и тот делает тихий плюх. Потом ты поднимаешь второй и бросаешь как обычный мяч. Он летит намного дальше и всё ещё неплохо шлепает — ну, для человека, конечно.

Хак выглядит очень взволнованным. Как жаль, что здесь нет Криви с камерой. Луна бы точно посмеялась над ситуацией. Следующие пятнадцать минут помогаешь троллю Хаку с техникой метания. Вспоминаешь, как к одному из твоих одноклассников приходил в школу дядя. Он был десятиборцем. Выжимаешь из памяти, как тот выкладывался, бросая всё тело в толчок ядра. Проходит несколько попыток и Хак не один раз падает на песок, однако теперь его броски намного дальше. Следующую игру в плюхи он обязательно выиграет.

— В следующий раз Хак выиграет плюх. Хак получит девочек-троллей. — Дерьмо! Теперь и ты разговариваешь как тролль.

— Человек помог Хаку. Хаку нравится человек.

— Джеймс. Меня зовут Джеймс.

— Хаку нравится Джеймс. Джеймс помог Хаку. Хак кидает большие камни. Большие камни дадут Хаку девочек-троллей.

Да, возможно во всем этом есть толк. Большие камни — значит, получишь девочек. Может, пора получить несколько больших камней и для себя… Фигурально, конечно.

— Пока, Хак.

— Пока, кроха Джеймс.

Он хлопает тебя по плечу, и ты отлетаешь метра на два. Как будто по тебе попало ещё одно изгоняющее. Запомнить на будущее: избегать любой возни с троллями.

Собирая собственное мужество, аппарируешь к дому Карины и стучишь в дверь. Она открывает с тем же безразличным выражением на лице:

— Да.

— Кажется, у меня неплохо получается тебя сердить.

— Да, так и есть, — коротко отвечает она. Здесь что-то прохладно.

— Ты волнуешься, что она примет ответные меры?

— Я всегда волнуюсь о том, что она может сделать. Она мечтает разрушить нашу с Чико жизнь. Это не твоя проблема. Тебе не следовало вмешиваться. — Температура определенно падает. Стоило бы одеть пальто.

— Тебе нужно поставить на дом защиту.

Она сердито глядит на тебя.

— Как? Гильдия профессиональной защиты не работает бесплатно, а, учитывая гнев Коластос ко мне, я сомневаюсь, что они вообще согласятся.

Ты немного раздражен на себя самого:

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь…

Карина замолкает на десять секунд.

— Ты прав. Мне не следует вымещать на тебе гнев. Я не знаю, как сделать это самой, и у меня нет денег, чтобы нанять кого-нибудь из профессионалов.

— Билл учит меня. Я поставлю её. Получится неплохая практика. У меня уже есть основные камни защиты от нарушителей. Просто нужно будет включить вас двоих в защиту, и, по крайней мере, ты будешь знать, если кто-нибудь ворвется к тебе. Ничего особенного, но лучше уж это, чем ничего.

Её лицо чуть смягчается.

— Моя бабушка говорила, что три мои наименее привлекательные черты — это глупость, способность мгновенно впадать в ярость и упрямство. Я рассердилась на Пауло за то, что он ничего не сделал, и вызверилась на тебя. Всё, что ты сделал — шагнул между палочкой в гневе и моим сыном. С моей стороны будет ещё глупее отказаться от твоего предложения. Если ты и вправду хочешь помочь, я буду тебе очень обязана.

— Ты не обязана мне ничем. Мы — друзья. Мы выручаем друг друга. Давай, я только аппарирую в гостиницу и заберу камни защиты. Так я прощен? — Кроме того, люди, которые тебе обязаны, в последнее время не слишком хорошо вели себя по отношению к тебе.

— Да, Джеймс. У нас сегодня феджоада.

Ты всё ещё не уверен, почему ты так хотел, чтобы она тебя простила, но ты должен завершить всё, пока ты на коне. Так безопаснее.

— Прекрасно звучит! Не хотите позавтракать завтра в отеле? Я могу принести портключ для вас обоих.

Карина не уверена. Чико немедленно спрашивает, есть ли там телевизор. Она ругает его, но тот смотрит щенячьим взглядом. Она неохотно соглашается. Аппарируешь назад в гостиницу, идешь к комнате Билла и стучишь в дверь. Билл открывает. На нем великолепная рубашка и полузавязанный галстук. Ты, кажется, догадываешься, чем они занимались с тех пор, как ты в последний раз их видел. Очевидно, сливки уже закончились.

— Тебя выбросили вон?

— Нет, мерзавец! Я хотел забрать те защитные камни, что закончил, и установить их у Карины. По крайней мере, они скажут ей, если кто-то нарушит границу.

— Возможно, это неплохая идея, учитывая, насколько зла была та женщина. Залезь ко мне в сундук: в нём лежит книга, которая называется «Практическая защита волшебного дома». Там есть несколько примеров установки несложных систем для защиты. Это, безусловно, не самая лучшая книга, но в ней есть практическая пошаговая установка схемы. Там даже имеются приличные руны, мощь которых только увеличивается со временем, что позволит защитить больше пространства. Папа и дядя Гидеон установили такие в Норе. Я помню, как наблюдал за ними, когда мне было четыре или пять; именно тогда я понял, что хочу быть разрушителем заклятий. Ты можешь все предварительно подготовить за неделю, когда ты не будешь под кайфом или тебе не захочется полетать в догонялки с драконом.

— Спасибо, что напомнил. — Ты не слишком-то ждешь галлюцинаций, которые Грозовая Туча упоминал как побочный эффект анимагического зелья.

Через пять минут ты появляешься с гравированными камнями, портключом и книгой, о которой говорил Билл. Хотя ты был почти соблазнен стащить и «Яростные руны на воле — резюме для имеющих искусство и решимость использовать их». Этот том выглядел просто очаровательно. Определенно первый кандидат в списке на чтение.

Флер выглядит на все сто, но все ещё делает вид, что ей требуется поработать над собой для завершения образа; Билл же в своем «сурово-прекрасном» стиле с серьгой из драконьего клыка в ухе. Спрашиваешь его, что тот ответит, если вдруг магл спросит о серьге. Он улыбается и говорит, что в таком случае это «передний клык медведя-гризли».

Желаешь им чудесно провести вечер и аппарируешь обратно на улочку у дома Карины. Она объявляет, что ужин будет через тридцать минут. Накладываешь основное определяющее заклятье, чтобы установить, сколько заряжающих рун понадобится для длительного использования. Требуется, чтобы ты пропел период, проходя по собственности. Затем ты должен закончить колдовство, стоя в центре участка — тогда появится группа цветных огоньков. Число огоньков будет равно нужному для этого строения числу заряжающих рун. Три голубых огонька танцуют у тебя перед глазами. Это очень маленькое количество. Пролистываешь книгу к приложениям и смотришь рекомендации для схемы из трех заряжающих. Список на удивление короток. Нужна одна руна для увеличения размера и другие две для основного периметра и охраняющих щитов. Можно создать четвертую заряжающую руну для слабеньких стреляющих чар или маленького заморочного заклятья; она не будет непрерывно заряжаться, и хватит её только секунд на тридцать. Однако данные тридцать секунд боли или мороки могут дать им шанс сбежать. Завтра надо спросить Билла, можно ли оставить им этот портключ в качестве средства спасения, потому что она не может аппарировать, в доме нет каминной сети, а её метла совершенно не в состоянии быстро летать.

За обедом объясняешь охранную схему. Удивительно, но Карина просит, чтобы ты воздержался от увеличения размера, и поставил третью руну для увеличения срока действия заморочных чар. Вместо тридцати секунд они продлятся девяносто, и руна постепенно перезарядится. Сначала она думала о жалящем проклятье, но было бы немного подозрительно, если бы ужалило кого-то, кто просто пришел в гости. Девушка сказала, что ей достаточно пространства в доме. Ты не поверил ей, но, к сожалению, это её желание. Листая книгу, находишь парочку прекрасных разовых защит, активирующихся палочкой, включая залп из трех стрел, из защиты, что называется «Последний Резерв Стрелка». Та была невероятно популярна в средние века при зАмковой обороне. Заклятье стреляет веером, у него, в общем-то, нет цели. Выглядит довольно сложным для гравировки, но тебе нравится вызов. К сожалению, оно может быть использовано только однажды, и зарядка продержится не больше двух месяцев, если не вырезать руну на кости или металле. Ты купил немного костей дракона и инструменты для гравировки, когда вчера ходил на рынок, в то же время, когда подбирал Биллу дешевую метлу.

Окончательные планы требуют ограждения периметра и систему тревоги на краю собственности. В пяти метрах от двери сработают заморочные чары. На обоих сторонах и передней, и задней двери будет установлен «Последний Резерв Стрелка». На внешней стороне передней двери ты вырежешь руну щита, а на внутренней — руну, увеличивающую прочность дерева. Щитовая не остановит больше двух-трех проклятий, но Карина, кажется, благодарна и за такую символическую защиту.

Несколько первых недель в этом доме за ней наблюдали. Один из двоих телохранителей, с которыми ты только что столкнулся, взял за правило прогуливаться по окрестностям, и те четыре курицы и петух, что ей подарил один из соседей, были найдены загадочным образом задушенными на заднем дворе.

После ужина Карина берет Чико покататься на твоей метле, пока ты устанавливаешь уже вырезанную контролирующую руну при помощи постоянных липких чар прямо под подоконником кухни с внешней стороны. Развертываешь сигнальные щиты на четырех углах собственности. Позади дома у неё маленький огородик. Книга Билла рекомендует, чтобы заряжающие руны были вырезаны на неприметных поверхностях в доме. Ты снимаешь фотографию более молодой Карины, держащей на руках спящего Чико-младенца. Ребенок просыпается, и мать впивается в тебя взглядом, успокаивая расстроенное дитя. Хорошо, что фотографии — это не портреты, и не способны разговаривать, потому что ты на сто процентов уверен, что в данный момент тебя хорошенько отчитали бы.

Очищаешь поверхность дерева, где висела рамка. Кусок грубой наждачной бумаги, а потом и более мелкой заканчивают подготовительные работы. При помощи плотницкого карандаша рисуешь форму заряжающей руны. Удовлетворенный очертаниями, работаешь дальше с крошечным гравировочным долотом и молоточком. Всё это занимает чуть больше двадцати минут. Билл бы сделал за пять — ещё одно напоминание, что ты всего лишь неофит в этой области.

Сразу после окончания бросаешь активирующее руну заклятье и с удовольствием смотришь, как та начинает мягко светиться. Фотография Карины кидает на тебя ещё один злобный взгляд, когда ты её вешаешь на место. Улыбаешься и посылаешь в ответ воздушный поцелуй. Она показывает тебе палец. Связывающее руны заклинание соединяет заряжающую руну со спрятанной контролирующей. Следующим действием связываешь защиту от вторжения с контролирующей руной и включаешь себя в щиты на каждом камне. Теперь ты не затронешь тревогу на защите.

Карина и улыбающийся Чико приземляются, и та вручает тебе метлу. Девушка восхищается, насколько она быстрее по сравнению с её, и Чико упрашивает на сей раз тебя взять его покататься.

Показываешь Карине, как включить себя в защиту, а её палочку подсоединяешь к щитам, и в случае чего та будет испускать три громких свистка. Что и демонстрирует Чико по твоему указанию, заходя на границу участка. Он кажется особенно довольным, когда палочка его мамы начинает свистеть. Заставляешь его переступать границу с разных сторон. Если девушка в радиусе километра от дома, и что-то большее, чем собака пересечет линию, она будет знать. Потом Карина включает в защиту и Чико.

Дерево на внутренней стороне двери — великолепное место для второй заряжающей руны. Рядом с ней помещаешь контролирующую. На внешней стороне вырезаешь руны Tal, Elb, Chez, Viros и Urwhy в правильной пентаграмме. Чико возится с игрушками, пока Карина подсвечивает своей палочкой твою работу. Каждая руна защиты занимает тридцать минут. Примерно в полдвенадцатого ночи, через пять часов после начала, ты с удовольствием наблюдаешь, как тонкое поле обволакивает дом и исчезает из пределов видимости. Взглянув при помощи очков разрушителя заклинаний, видишь, что щит работает и набирает силу. Эта специфическая схема защиты наиболее эффективна против взрывного и ударного проклятий, потому что захватчики обычно пытаются вломиться и выбить дверь. Она не очень сильна, но это одна из немногих систем, что включают в себя и анти-аппарационные щиты. Находишь её в разделе «Многое с немногим». В эту ночь ты доволен собой и благодаришь всех на свете, что защита периметра уже была готова. Иначе ты освободился бы только к началу ленча на следующий день. Заморочное заклятье может подождать и до завтра, а одноразовый щит — до следующей недели. Возможно, Билла можно будет убедить принести и смонтировать их, пока ты будешь развлекаться с Грозовой Тучей. Вероятно, он так или иначе захочет завтра прийти и проверить твою работу.

Чико уже спит, а тебе очень не помешал бы душ. В любом варианте — с Кариной или без, хотя, конечно, лучше бы с ней. Хорошо, что она проскальзывает внутрь через пару минут. «Извини, Хак. Кажется, ты, тролль, сегодня единственный изгой общества, не поймавший за хвост удачу».

Утром тебя ждет приятный сюрприз: оказывается, Карина весьма игрива. Это мило, но, тем не менее, задержит посещение вами завтрака. Конечно же, ты уверен, что Билл и Флер не покинут комнату, пока не раздастся стук в дверь. В общем, после некоторых утренних упражнений, Карина идет будить Чико, а ты отправляешься на улицу, сделать вид, что только что пришел. Она не хочет, чтобы Чико видел тебя в её постели, и, если вспомнить о недавнем комментарии Чико о твоей перспективе отцовства, ты с воодушевлением соглашаешься. Вы втроем хватаетесь за портключ, и тебя оглушает восторженный вопль Чико. Можно поспорить, что Чико бы понравилось и аппарировать, и даже путешествовать по камину. Ну и где справедливость?

Забрав Билла с Флер, неплохо завтракаете впятером. Чико настоял на своем и теперь сидит между матерью и Флер. Периодически посматривая на француженку, мальчик произносит:

— Ты хорошенькая. Ты мне нравишься.

Для пятилетнего у него очень даже неплохая хватка, намного лучше, чем у тебя в том же возрасте. Или даже сейчас. Черт, и кто из вас вчера играл с троллем? Мать игриво его ругает, а вы с Биллом с трудом пытаетесь сдержать смех. Флер сначала слегка волнуется, но потом вживается в роль. Она предупреждает Билла, что теперь у него появился конкурент, но у полувейлы так и не получается произнести это с бесстрастным лицом. Матери юных дочерей по всей округе, берегитесь юного Дон Жуана!

Билл критически проверяет твою работу в доме у Карины. Две из твоих рун защиты слабо соответствуют друг другу, а неточно вырезанный щит — это частичная потеря мощи; твои защиты периметра поставлены не совсем верно для максимального охвата, а вторая контролирующая руна слишком близко к двери.

— Но она просто напрашивалась туда! — отстаиваешь свою позицию.

— Точно. Это — первое место, где я бы её и искал. Нужно быть более непредсказуемым при размещении рун. Установщик защиты должен быть хитрым. В целом проходимо. Достаточно хорошо для первого соло. Если что, я бы поставил тебе что-то между Приемлемо и Выше Ожиданий. Больше сосредотачивайся на гравировке. Ещё: привяжи заряжающую руну защиты периметра к контролирующей у щита. Если кто-нибудь снимет твою защиту периметра, энергия уйдет в щит, и тот продержится дольше. Этого ты не найдешь почти ни в одной книге.

— Что я должен сделать, чтобы получить Превосходно? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Золотое правило: защита никогда не бывает превосходной, пока кого-нибудь не остановит.

Ты так надеялся, что можешь пережить день без нового, снова другого, золотого правила — а напрасно. Посматриваешь на беспомощно пожимающую плечами Флер. Очевидно, она согласна с правилами игры.

Остаток утра вырезаешь шесть рун, которые составят руническую систему заморочного. Билл показывает, куда бы он разместил различные части, и ты работаешь, пока все остальные идут на пляж. Ты становишься лучше в работе с заряжающей и контролирующей рунами — они получаются намного быстрее. И, естественно, использование указанных Биллом мест ставит тебя в очень неудобные позиции. Одно из золотых правил предыдущей недели: «Точное размещение щита важнее удобства человека, что его ставит». Проклятье! Напиши книгу, или сделай настольный календарь — ну хоть что-то!

Завершив, но не активировав щит, аппарируешь на берег, однако не можешь их разыскать. Так и не найдя группу, возвращаешься обратно в дом и вытаскиваешь уменьшенный журнал.

_Привет, Гарри!_

Спасибо за то, что я чуть не получила сердечный приступ во время чтения твоей последней записи! Столкновение с драконами — отнюдь НЕ случайная фраза, которую можно вот этак небрежно употреблять. Тебе и вправду нужно серьезно поработать над стилем. Я рискну предположить, что тот могильник, где вы были, намного опасней, чем ты пытаешься заставить меня поверить. Я же не прошу у тебя воспоминания или что-нибудь в этом роде, я просто хочу услышать что-то больше, чем: «В коридоре была куча змей. Мы испугались. Когда мы вылезли наружу, там дрался дракон с двумя вивернами». Побольше деталей, пожалуйста!

С другой стороны, у меня всё спокойно — не было никаких происшествий, хотя мы видели вчера у себя в лагере сумасшедшую белку. Ничего не произошло, но я на всякий случай держала палочку.

Великая Охота на Храпса-1996 постепенно утихает; осталась всего лишь неделя до того, как мы вернемся в лоно цивилизации. Мое домашнее задание на лето уже закончено, так что теперь я занимаюсь независимыми исследованиями. Я получила несколько книг по дуэлям и палочку без сердцевины для практики в последнем городке, где мы по пути останавливались. Кстати говоря, не знаю, рассказывала ли я тебе историю моей палочки. Всё равно расскажу, хотя Полоумная расписывает её намного интереснее.

Дерево — от 800-летней Дугласовой пихты, что была разрушена при извержении Вулкана Св. Елены в Америке; когда началось извержение, мама с папой проводили там отпуск, надеясь попасть на встречу племени снежных людей. Они решили посетить это событие, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Папа говорил мне, что маму буквально притягивало это дерево, так что они забрали кусочек с собой.

Короче говоря (когда-нибудь я расскажу эту историю полностью, и практически всё из этого — правда), мама с папой всё-таки попали на сбор снежных людей, и сердцевина моей палочки — переплетенные волосы семи их вождей. Очень стильно, да и значение в Нумерологии весьма и весьма интересно, ага? Когда они вернулись домой, мама узнала, что беременна, так что — представляешь? — они отнесли кусок дерева и плетенку Олливандеру, а он сделал палочку на заказ. Каждый год 18 мая палочка несколько минут сильно вибрирует, но в остальном это очень мощный инструмент. Вот тебе и, крутая история моей палочки. Ты что-то упоминал о своей палочке в интервью для Скитер, которое напечатали в папиной газете. Может, расскажешь всё целиком?

Что ж, на сегодня всё. Мне надо пойти сварить несколько лечебных зелий для моих нервов — подготовиться к твоему следующему сообщению.

Твой любимый лучик света в темном царстве

_Луна_

Решаешь ответить.

_Привет, Луна!_

Сумасшедшие белки? Я страшно испуган за тебя. Извини, если мой стиль ниже твоих стандартов. В следующий раз исправлюсь — буду описывать, как, например, близок я был к тому, чтобы испачкать штаны, если это действительно поможет осознать тебе всю сложность ситуации. Особенно с того времени, как я понял, что дракон переплевывал мою метлу в скорости на раз. О да, вся моя жизнь промелькнула у меня перед глазами, и меня осенило, что вообще-то хотелось бы ещё пожить.

К счастью, последние дни хоть и были довольно захватывающими, но далеко не так опасны. Я участвовал в турнире по доджеспеллу. Никогда раньше не слышал о нем. А ты? Команда, в которой я состоял, выиграла третье место. Если АД будет на плаву и в этом году, надо бы использовать эту игру для практики, даже если я не вернусь.

Что касается других новостей, я только что закончил мою первую систему защиты. Она охраняет дом одного из моих товарищей по команде. Наставник проверил меня и счел работу приемлемой. Я действительно считаю, что лучше бы я выбрал древние руны вместо предсказания. Полагаю, теперь я — официальный ученик по установке защиты. Ты изучаешь руны. Сколькому вы уже научились? Здесь не преподают этот курс, только после окончания второй ступени, или даже в гильдии, так что большинство людей не знают рун вообще.

Хочешь вволю посмеяться? Я помог троллю из джунглей, Хаку, с его сексуальной жизнью. Нет, я это не выдумываю! Очевидно, девочки-тролли фанатеют от тех мальчиков-троллей, кто способен метать камни как можно дальше в воду. Я подсказал ему кое-что по технике броска, и сейчас, думаю, его любовная жизнь резко испытает взлет. Я почти уверился, что другие виды хоть что-то понимают в ухаживаниях. Вероятно, теперь запросто получу пару для рождественского бала.

Должен предупредить тебя, что вряд ли смогу регулярно писать тебе на следующей неделе. Собираюсь как следует потренироваться. Грозовая Туча привезет несколько зелий — их нужно будет принять, чтобы облегчить процесс превращения в анимагуса. Кстати, это «анимаг» или «анимагус»? И если их больше одного, тогда это «анимаги»? К сожалению, это зелье немного играет с мозгами, или так мне сказали. Так что, пожалуйста, отнесись ко всему, что я напишу на этой неделе, довольно скептически… в принципе, очень скептически.

История твоей палочки намного интереснее истории моей. Важно лишь то, что и у моей, и у палочки El Dorko Lordo сердцевина из пера феникса, из хвоста птицы нашего дорогого директора. Когда мы сражались, это послужило основой интересному, действительно редкому эффекту палочек-близнецов.

Что ж, это пока всё. Держись подальше от сумасшедших белок.

Пока!

_Гарри_

Делаешь паузу — тебя удивляет, что предложение о Карине ты писал целых десять минут. По какой-то причине, каждый раз, когда ты думал, как же это описать, ни черта не получалось. Тебе до сих пор не нравится, что вышло в итоге. Закрываешь журнал, снова уменьшая, и кладешь его в свою сумку вместе с книгой Билла. Ещё раз аппарируешь на пляж и на этот раз обнаруживаешь их. Билл с Кариной возвращаются с тобой, и когда он проверяет заморочный щит, получаешь «Приемлемо». Его дьявольски сложно удовлетворить, не так ли? Активируешь защиту и включаешь туда Карину, чтобы та могла контролировать её. Также Билл проверяет вторичную связь между заряжающей руной, защитой периметра и контролирующей щита, и выносит вердикт: «Удовлетворительно». Может, Герми-Сиськам это и не подошло бы. Она слишком любит позитивную оценку. Ты, в общем-то, рад своим результатам, но представляешь, как её корежит от простого «Приемлемо».

Остаток дня расслабляешься, наслаждаясь своим романом. Прощаешься с Флер, несмотря на то, что ещё четыре часа до её отправления из Портключевого Терминала в Сан Пауло — та говорит, что ей нужно «собраться». Билл предлагает помочь ей и договаривается встретиться с тобой и семейством Мачадо вечером. Тебя расцеловывают в обе щеки, обнимают и шепчут на ухо: «Позаботься о себе и присматривай за моим Уильямом. Не забывай — ты уже великий волшебник».

Через четыре с половиной часа Билл возвращается, и вы вчетвером идете в гостиницу. Пока Билл любезно показывает Чико палатку экспедиции и позволяет посмотреть мультики у себя в комнате, вы с Кариной осматриваете другой номер.

После довольно бурных исследований кровати королевских размеров и душа, берете Билла и Чико на поздний ужин в ресторане отеля. Чико больше понравился завтрак. Немного потерянно прощаешься с Кариной. Та говорит, что следующие две недели будет скучать по тебе. Наблюдаешь, как они берут портключ и исчезают. Поворачиваешься к рассматривающему тебя Биллу.

— Гарри, будь осторожен. Не слишком привязывайся к ней. Развлекайся, но, ради Мерлина, будь осторожней. Кажется, сейчас у неё нет мыслей такого плана, однако если ты будешь возвращаться к ней, кто-нибудь из вас может принять это слишком близко к сердцу. Секс — не хорошая основа для отношений, и, прежде чем ты возразишь мне… мои отношения с Флер построены не только на сексе. Она моя лучшая подруга и моя любовь. На ней пока нет моего кольца, но только потому, что она хочет, чтобы я помог ей выбрать его из их семейного хранилища, а я не могу сейчас попасть во Францию. В твоем возрасте я был не способен видеть дальше своего члена. Не то, чтобы ты похож на меня, но прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем я был готов к каким-либо серьезным отношениям. Ничего не говори, просто подумай о том, что я сказал. У тебя есть пара недель, так что время есть. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя получилось как у Чарли.

— А что случилось с Чарли?

— На седьмом курсе он сделал предложение своей первой девушке. Думаю, именно поэтому он разочаровался в квиддиче и уехал в Румынию, чтобы стать укротителем драконов. Встречи Ордена для него до сих пор — испытание.

— Бывшая подруга Чарли состоит в Ордене? — ты быстренько перебираешь в уме всех женщин Ордена возраста Чарли, и находишь лишь только пару возможных и одну главную подозреваемую. — Он сделал предложение Тонкс, не так ли?

— Да, и ни один из них не был к этому готов. Она хотела заняться карьерой, а не быть какой-то просто группи[17] при квиддиче. Он сказал, что у них все получится, а она — что он заблуждается. Я советовал ему подождать, но братец закусил удила и всё равно пошел делать предложение. Когда она отвергла его, Чарли захотелось убраться из Англии подальше, и квиддич утратил свою привлекательность. Думаю, он возвращался только раз или два до Тремудрого турнира, но в Египте брат навещал меня каждый месяц. Слишком уж много боли там скрыто.

— Спасибо, Билл. Я — не ты и не Чарли, но мне есть о чем подумать. — Вы возвращаетесь в отель во взаимной тишине. Он желает тебе доброй ночи, и чтобы ты подготовился открыть утром свой третий глаз. Признаешься, что ты озабочен завтрашними зельями. Не можешь уснуть целых два часа.

Утром остальные участники экспедиции ждут вас внизу. Выходите на заднюю улицу, чтобы Билл мог активировать свой портключ к месту следующей стоянки. Кван останавливает его:

— Кто повар на самом деле?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — настороженно спрашивает Билл с палочкой, готовой вступить в действие.

— Ты продолжаешь звать его Гарри. Мои источники докладывают, что Гарри Поттера в Англии нет. За любую информацию о Гарри Поттере предлагают огромные деньги. У него есть подруга, которую зовут Уизли. Если я попрошу снять его бандану, не увидим ли мы там шрам?

— Очень даже возможно, — отвечаешь ты. Все замирают.

— Санчес, ты должна мне десять галеонов. Я говорил, что это он, — смешок Квана режет ухо. Напряжение немного спадает.

— Гарри — также формально ваш наниматель, потому что экспедиция финансируется на его деньги, — осторожно замечает Билл. — В сущности, он и есть экспедиция Феникса. Ваши контракты связаны с ним так же, как и со мной. Его настоящая личность считается частью вашей Клятвы Неразглашения. Я так понимаю, никто из вас не проговорился? У кого-нибудь есть возражения?

— Это всё усложняет. За вашу голову назначено приличное вознаграждение, мистер Поттер, — произносит Коллинз. — Сколько народу знает, что вы здесь?

— Я, Билл и ещё один человек. Другой человек имеет представление о том, что я где-то в Южной Америке, но не о конкретном месте. Все остальные в поисках меня переворачивают вверх дном Англию. Думают, что я скрываюсь среди нормалов.

— Обращаюсь к пункту контракта об осложняющих обстоятельствах. Я хочу, по крайней мере, на двадцать пять процентов больше, если выйдет наружу, что вы здесь, и нам придется драться за то, чтобы покинуть страну.

Билл смотрит на Коллинза:

— Премиальные — не проблема, если вы согласитесь его обучать.

— Хорошо.

— Кто-нибудь ещё? — глядит Билл на остальных.

— Я также возьму премиальные, — отвечает Грозовая Туча. — В ответ я предложу присягу защиты, когда мы поедем к моему народу на следующей неделе. Мне не так уж нужны деньги, но детям и внукам — другое дело. Мой старший ребенок растранжирил состояние, и мне пришлось выйти из отставки. Я здесь только по этой причине.

Санчес также соглашается на повышенную ставку из-за «увеличившейся опасности». Кван разглядывает тебя.

— Ты рисковал для меня своей жизнью. Я не попрошу больше денег за то, что ты подставлял свою шею. Мне не позволит моя честь. Я обучу тебя. Ты все ещё глупый повар. Темные волшебники не настолько глупы, как драконы или змеи. Я покажу тебе, как с ними сражаться, — с этим все, наконец, хватаются за портключ к вашему следующему месту назначения.

На шестые сутки ты сидишь за столом, пытаясь прочистить голову. Ты слабо помнишь последние дни. Это зелье — реальное дерьмо. Билл конфискует у тебя палочку каждый день до тех пор, пока не ответишь правильно на серию вопросов. В конечном результате тебе дозволено держать в руках палочку не больше четырех часов в день. Они вынуждены связать тебя несколько раз. Галлюцинации — далеко не всегда безвредные розовые кролики, приглашающие Макгонагалл на танец. На каждого увиденного рогатого храпса, а видел их ты уже немало, и даже оборачивался в одного из них, ты наблюдал и очень неприятные галлюцинации. Плохо, что у тебя нет связи с мистером Риддлом, возможно, получилось бы немного выбить его из колеи. У тебя было видение, в котором ты таял, и даже удалось заморозить себе руку, пока Коллинз не остановил тебя от дальнейшего. Чтобы вернуть ей чувствительность обратно, потребовался целый час.

Ты танцевал со своей мамой по только что свежевырезанной семье Уизли. Глаза любителя лимонных долек, Дамблдора, были выбиты вилкой. Джинни и Герми-Сиськи отказались от тебя в пользу друг друга перед тем, как ты их удавил. Санчес превратилась в Тонкс, которая просто испытывала новую внешность. Самым ужасающим видением, возможно, оказалось то, где Карина сказала тебе, что Чико — на самом деле твой сын, и ты снова будешь отцом, так как забыл использовать контрацептивные чары. В одном особенно ярком видении некий одноногий чернокожий мальчик в красной шляпе прыгал по лагерю, над всеми подшучивая, пока Билл не подкупил его канареечными конфетками из запасов родных братьев.

Ты был удивлен, когда на следующий день узнал, что это случилось в действительности. Парнишка оказался саки[18], и следующие пару дней ты проводишь с кожей в горошек. Само собой, Билл не позволил тебе даже и близко подойти ко второму участку в таком состоянии. Ты сумел сделать только одну настоящую стрелковую защиту на кости и две пробные на камне. Одну ты опробовал, и та прекрасно сработала. Даже при перечитывании письма Луны тебя весьма развлекали. Её загадочный ответ на твой вопрос звучал так: «Если тебе удастся стать анимагом (или анимагусом?), вероятно, можно будет называть это так, как тебе захочется». Может, это какой-нибудь заговор? Только изза этого ты надеешься, что станешь увертливой, зеленоглазой Гарри-белкой-терминатором! Билл также держал журнал подальше, пока ты хоть немного не пришел в себя. Вскрытие показало, что это была очень хорошая идея.

Кван учил тебя искусству цепочки заклинаний. Именно так он орудовал при борьбе с инфери и удержал полный рептилий коридор. Цепочки заклинаний лучше использовать, когда тебя значительно превосходят численностью. Ты снова и снова повторяешь проклятья, при которых движения палочки одного заклинания перетекают в следующее. Хоть El Dorko Lordo и стареет, это не сильно повысит твои шансы при поединке с ТОМщеем-Бессмертным, зато поможет попрактиковаться в быстроте творения заклятий. Несколько сессий с Коллинзом прошли очень неплохо. Он показал тебе парочку мощнейших заклинаний. Теперь у тебя есть в запасе огненный кнут и несколько изумительных разрезающих. Они — специальность Коллинза. Фавориты Квана — ударное и разрушающее.

Ты помнишь отчетливо момент, когда впервые уселся с двумя боевыми магами после того, как те узнали, кто ты на самом деле.

— Ну что, парни, вы и вправду хотите показать мне, как сражаться на дуэли?

— Дуэли? Кван, мы сражаемся на дуэли?

— Нет, думаю, я как-то видел одну. Два человека кланяются, потом начинают бросать заклинания, ну, или что-то подобное.

— Что?

— Глупый повар не понимает. Мы не сражаемся на дуэли. Мы деремся! Мы убиваем! Единственное правило в борьбе: ты выигрываешь, если ты жив. Вот твой Темный Лорд стоит в середине поляны. Ты прячешься за деревом. Ты ударишь по нему сзади, из укрытия? Конечно! Ты будешь долбить по нему, пока тот не затихнет навсегда. Ну что, хочешь учиться дуэли или сражаться?

— Сражаться.

Они заставили тебя показать им в Омуте Памяти все схватки, начиная с Квиррелла и заканчивая Отделом Тайн. Твой навык борьбы уничижительно разобрали по косточкам. По крайней мере, теперь ты «глупый повар-счастливчик».

Наступает пятничный вечер, и Билл суетится вокруг, пока ты готовишься к отъезду международным портключом. Он прекращает, когда ты говоришь ему, что тот постепенно становится похож на свою маму. Кван вызывается отправиться в Соединенные Штаты вместе с тобой для дополнительной защиты. Вы втроем уезжаете из Сан Пауло куда-то в Гондурас, а потом в Лас-Вегас. Из Лас-Вегаса Грозовая Туча берет региональный портключ в Волшебную Общину в Блэк-Хиллс, где-то в Южной Дакоте. Ты не возражал бы провести в Вегасе денек-другой, посмотреть город, но Кван отмечает, что «осмотр достопримечательностей позволяет другим туристам заметить глупого повара-счастливчика, и рано или поздно удача глупого повара закончится». До тебя доходит.

Как только ты прибываешь в последнюю точку своего похожего на ураган путешествия, то останавливаешься оглядеться. Это прекрасная страна, намного теплее, чем ты ожидал, но здесь — лето. Можно легко представить, как люди сражались за эти земли. Ты — на грани безумия, когда Грозовая Туча представляет «Джеймса Блэка» своей семье из четырех детей, семи внуков и трех правнуков. Едва познакомив всех, Грозовая Туча говорит тебе: время идти.

Все ещё пробуешь вычистить вату из ушей, когда Грозовая Туча впихивает тебя в комнату и приказывает раздеться, вручив нечто вроде набедренной повязки. Он рисует на твоем торсе руны каким-то дурно пахнущим веществом из глиняного горшочка. Через полчаса тебя ведут в жаркую и душную переполненную комнату; в ней ещё шесть участников ритуала и примерно дюжина других. Двум женщинам позволено чуть больше одежды — а жаль! Все они с любопытством смотрят на вас с Грозовой Тучей. У тебя кружится голова от жары и недостатка воды и еды. Есть запрещалось вообще, и ты получил лишь несколько глотков воды за последние тридцать шесть часов. О, вспоминается старый добрый чулан! По крайней мере, индеец объясняет свои действия.

— Голод и жажда — примитивные инстинкты. У ритуала больше шансов на успех, если ты ближе к основным инстинктам. Учитывая участие моей внучки, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты был сосредоточен на них, а не на страсти.

Украдкой бросив взгляд на внучку Грозовой Тучи, улавливаешь, что та — довольно привлекательная женщина примерно лет двадцати или чуть больше, с гораздо большей грудью, чем у Герми-Сисек. Как пошутил бы Билл, «немного молода для тебя». Если принять во внимание, как рассматривают её некоторые мужчины в комнате, а также то, что вторая женщина прямо-таки впилась в неё взглядом, ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым. У нее милая улыбка и очень привлекательные пухлые губы.

Бардак в голове действительно теперь беспокоит тебя. Очень хочется пить, или есть, а, может, и то, и другое вместе? Несколько человек качаются, или это лишь ты? Дым разъедает глаза до слез, а ноздри как будто в огне. К твоим губам подносят костяную чашу. «О, наконец хоть какая-то жидкость». Давишься зельем. Как и всякое другое, оно отвратительно на вкус. Почти чувствуешь магию в воздухе от скандирования ведьм и волшебников. Вступает и твой голос, и голоса остальных. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

Последняя мысль в голове, когда ты падаешь в обморок: «Ну, вот и все».


	8. Chapter 8

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 8 - Жуют свои орехи…**

- Ну, что вы думаете? – спрашивает Билл.

- Не знаю, что-то проецирует завесу тьмы. Мы послали внутрь трех ЛД, и не один не вернулся после того, как пересек порог того проема, – частит Санчес. У тебя плохой опыт с арками и проемами, так что держишь свои мысли при себе. По крайней мере, строчащая как пулемет дура не пылает желанием попытаться взломать и эту западню.

Слушаешь разговор Билла и Марии, зарисовывая и копируя руны из предыдущего набора, что вы с Биллом сломали вчера. Коллинз только что ушел, аппарирует в лагерь, а Кван должен появиться через десять минут. Одно из билловых «золотых правил разрушителя заклинаний»: никогда не аппарируй на рабочем месте, чтобы не потревожить сигнальную систему защиты. Самое смешное, что «золотые правила» меняются каждый день. Начинаешь думать, что Билл просто придумывает весь этот вздор. Тебе нужно вернуться через час, проверить жаркое в духовке, хоть Грозовая Туча и сказал, что он вытащит его, если опоздаешь.

Из трех рун получается зеленый энергетический взрыв, а для «фиолетовой световой погибели» требуется не меньше семи. Билл хочет, чтобы ты сравнил каждую из них с КНИГОЙ, как только вернешься в лагерь. КНИГА, или «Полевое руководство разрушителя заклятий, написанное Голинардом» была своего рода библией. Есть куча других трудов, но только один из них – КНИГА. Копия Билла полна заметок на полях. Он хранит её как зеницу ока, даже запрещает тебе есть или пить что-то рядом с КНИГОЙ. Подозреваешь, что если бы Грейнджер когда-нибудь освоила эту профессию, она нашла бы способ оживить фолиант, чтобы спать с ним.

Санчес не позволяет тебе даже взглянуть на свой экземпляр. Когда ты попросил, она огрызнулась, что скорее тебе удастся затащить её в постель. Следующие тридцать минут ты провел, пытаясь вытереть отвратительный образ из головы. Серьезно, женщина выглядит, как будто её расщепило в детстве, а рядом никого не было, чтобы правильно потом собрать! Обычно ты называл тетю Петунью «Лошадиной Мордой», однако у той было хоть что-то вроде шеи. Когда бог раздавал подарки, этой женщине не досталось ничего, кроме сломанного носа и уродливой внешности.

Они воздействуют на комплект рун, спрятанный за завесой тьмы. Разработчики системы определенно не желали, чтобы её смогли продублировать. Этот слой вместо грубой силы полагается на что-то спрятанное за той мглой.

- Похоже, что здесь есть и какие-то заглушающие чары. Может, поэтому мы и не слышим крик мартышки, - подводит итог Санчес.

- Эй, Билл, может, у тебя есть те растяжимые уши от придурочного дуэта? – спрашиваешь ты.

- Прекрасная идея! Думаю, завалялась парочка в рюкзаке. – Он роется в сумке и вытаскивает предмет, попутно объясняя коллеге.

На этот раз обезьянка уходит, сжимая в лапе конец уха. Билл слушает с другой стороны. Через десять секунд он вытаскивает свой конец из уха и медленно откладывает. Он закрыл глаза, напряженно пытаясь вслушаться.

- Она что-то прокричала, а потом её укокошили. Думаю, я слышал, как кто-то двигается. Никаких других звуков, просто движение. Знаете, что это значит?

Санчес отвечает:

- Некрощиты. Ненавижу инфери. Может, ещё какой-нибудь оживленный конструкт, но, вспоминая историю региона, мое предположение – немертвые.

Тебя кое-что интересует:

- Билл, почему мартышки не вернулись?

Билл тянет нить. Она не двигается.

- Дерьмо! Здесь ещё и односторонний щит. Они не могут вернуться.

- Плохо, что обезьяны не могут рассказать, - говорит Санчес. Она осматривает тебя так, как будто хочет заслать туда и твою персону, что вовсе не удивляет.

Откладываешь блокнот и карандаш и подходишь к Биллу. Наклоняешься к его уху и шепчешь:

- Я мог бы наколдовать змею, послать внутрь и послушать, что та скажет, но это значит позволить ей узнать о моем даре.

Билл на минуту задумывается и потом говорит:

- Мадам Санчес, я хотел бы кое-что добавить к Вашей присяге неразглашения. Клянетесь ли Вы на своей профессиональной репутации не обсуждать то, что Вы сейчас увидите? – Достаточно интересно, что разрушители часто дают подобную клятву. Если спросить, вам ответят, что они присягают, что никогда не нарушат своей профессиональной репутации, а если и нарушили, то обычно готовы предоставить память из Омута для рассмотрения случившегося. Нет никаких реальных штрафов, но, кажется, среди них существует определенный кодекс чести.

- Си, я клянусь, - подтверждает она.

- Давай, - говорит Билл мне.

_- Серпенсортиа!_ – бросаешь ты, создавая змею длиной чуть меньше метра. Накладываешь на неё слабые чары принуждения и шипишь на змееязе. – _Пройди через тьму. Расскажи мне, что на другой стороне. Я услышу тебя_. – Видишь, как Санчес легонько качает головой и немного приподнимает бровь.

Поднимаешь растяжимое ухо, пока змея скользит через проем. Теперь, когда тебе известны чары принуждения, заклинание по созданию змей намного полезнее. До этого тебе нужно было договариваться с любой создаваемой змеей. К тому времени, когда удавалось убедить их, заклинание проходило, и змея исчезала. Ты даже не пытался с конца третьего курса.

_- Вижу мертвого человека. Мертвый человек –… аххх!_

Слышишь крик змеи, а потом топот ног.

- Змея видела мертвеца – это некрощиты.

Один текстов защиты за шестой или седьмой курс немного рассказывал об инфери, - реальное дерьмо типа «Ночи живых мертвецов». Предполагается, что против них хорошо должен сработать огонь. Ещё весьма популярно обезглавливание, или можно просто проделать хорошую дырку в голове. Хотя, по правде говоря, последние два метода работают на удивление хорошо против большинства противников. С нетерпением предвкушаешь день, когда сможешь опробовать данную теорию на Малфое. Инфери можно поднять двумя способами: зельями или ритуалами, если некромант хочет мобильную армию. Если же некроманту нужны защитники, он или она накладывает некрощит, чтобы анимировать мертвых в определенной области. Быстрее и намного легче использовать щиты, но тогда есть сильное ограничение в применении.

Знаешь, что смешно? Однажды, когда Ронни распространялся о том, как Малфой закончит свои дни в качестве некроманта, Герми произнесла напыщенную речь, как некромантия входила когда-то в одну из ветвей науки предсказания. Предполагается, что это было искусство общения с мертвыми духами, но через какое-то время его извратили и запутали те, кто занимался мерзким делом возвращения к жизни. Надо отдать Рону должное, он позволил ей протрещать целую минуту и только потом оглянулся и сказал: «Как я и говорил, держу пари, хорек закончит дни в качестве некроманта».

- Могут твои змеи сказать нам, сколько их? – спрашивает Санчес.

- Не знаю. Стоит попытаться. – Кто бы предполагал, что когда-нибудь она спросит у тебя что-то полезное!

За следующие десять минут узнаешь один удивительный факт: наколдованные змеи не могут считать. Может, смогла бы настоящая змея, если бы та у тебя была. До отъезда надо будет найти парочку. Лучший полученный тобою ответ – «много», от четвертой посланной внутрь змеи. Много – не очень хорошее число. Вы втроем обдумываете этот факт, пока ждете боевого мага.

Когда приходит Кван, его ставят в известность, что за аркой находится неизвестное количество инфери. Маленький кореец на мгновение обдумывает информацию и приказывает двум разрушителям:

- Вы двое – используйте кнуты огня. Один кнут на уровне головы, а другой на уровне талии. Повар, используешь свой дровокол. Твои заклинания медленные и небрежные, но достаточно сильные. Целься выше груди. Должно сносить головы. Инфери не деревья, они двигаются. Не останавливайся посмотреть на результат, как глупый школьник. Бросай и бросай снова. Не хочу видеть, как ты останавливаешься, пока хоть что-то мертвое движется. Остаешься внизу со мной. Кнуты огня – над нашими головами.

Киваешь мяснику английского языка. Кван имел ввиду твое проклятье разрушения. Это было так близко к комплименту, насколько это вообще возможно. Каждый день ты занимался атакующими заклинаниями на беззащитных деревьях. Ты бросал разрубающие и разрушающие, пока растение не падало. Когда оно оказывалось на земле, ты разносил пень на щепки вышеупомянутым дровоколом _«Тонаре»_. Ты помнишь, как Грейнджер сокрушала им разные вещи в Выручай-комнате на занятиях АД. Если оглянуться назад, это был странный выбор с её стороны. Шрапнель летала бы в комнате по опасным траекториям, если бы она себя так не контролировала. Должно быть, она более склонна к точным заклинаниям. Ты же, напротив, стремительно разносишь на кусочки все на своем пути и только позднее выясняешь, что же использовал, но зато какое это обалденное чувство!

Когда Билл и Санчес занимают позиции для работы, вы с Кваном припадаете к земле. Идея состоит в том, чтобы два огненных кнута отгоняли инфери, пока вы с Кваном ныряете во тьму и разносите все в пух и прах. Иногда чем проще, тем лучше.

- Уверен, что справишься, Га… гм, Джеймс? – оговаривается Билл.

- Ага, легко. Истребить всё. Сделаем.

- Отлично. Все готовы. Мария, начинайте – сейчас!

Наблюдаешь, как две огненные дуги исчезают во мгле. Кван кивает, и у обоих ледяные мурашки пробегают по позвоночнику, когда вы пересекаете порог. В комнате почти ничего не видно, и ты стреляешь по первой же смутной фигуре. Кван гонит перед собой какую-то мощную волну, которая отшвыривает передних назад. Выпускаешь ещё заклинание, задаваясь вопросом, научит ли он тебя этому. Опускаясь, кидаешь третье взрывное, когда чувствуешь, что Билл вступает в помещение сзади тебя, стреляя вторым кнутом – ещё одно заклятье для изучения. Свет от кнутов позволяет хоть что-то видеть. Их около дюжины в комнате десять на десять метров. Один из твоих готов. У второго отсутствуют обе руки от твоего совершенно неаккуратного проклятья. Исправляешь это следующим взрывным. Ещё очко Поттеру! Мексиканка продолжает действовать кнутом, но Билл переключается на разрубающие и разрушающие. Исключительная точность Билла срезает одну голову и отделяет другую в то же время, когда ту поражает твое заклятье. Ищешь следующую жертву и осознаешь, что высшая цель твоей жизни – ни в коем случае не сердить Квана. Вы с Биллом убили четверых. Кван уничтожил ещё восемь с навыком, которого ты мечтаешь достигнуть в один прекрасный день. Ты был слишком занят, чтобы разглядывать, но надеешься, что когда-нибудь сможешь увидеть это в Омуте Памяти – должно быть, это нечто.

- Всё чисто! – кричит Кван. Повсюду трупы. Они выбирались из вырезанных в стенах ниш. На потолке сияют знаки, отвечающие за анимацию некрощитов. С другой стороны зала есть ещё дверь, но твой взгляд привлекает пьедестал, на котором восседает громадная статуя дракона. Очевидно, тот вылит из золота. Одна проблема – у него по три заряжающие руны и одна контролирующая на каждом из крыльев. Они подкармливают большую сложную руну на груди. В настоящий момент руна активна и это «немного» беспокоит тебя.

- Уизли! – кричит Санчес. – Дракон!

Билл поворачивает голову и видит, что тот шевелится:

- Джеймс, пошли к нему змею.

Как только ты бросаешь заклятье, змея корчится в муке и на всех шипит. Кван не колеблется и немедленно убивает её разрубающим.

- Санчес, расчисти дорогу. Нужно убираться отсюда!

- Слишком долго, сносите стену! – отвечает Санчес, глядя на схему рун над дверью, в которую вы проникли.

- Ладно. Кван, Гарри, делайте дыру прямо здесь. Я не дам упасть потолку. – Билл проговаривается и называет тебя Гарри ещё раз, но ты выскажешь претензии позже, если вы оба выживите. Ещё пять заклинаний, и дыра достаточно большая. Сначала женщины и ведьмы, поэтому первой ныряет Санчес. Ты идешь следом, царапаясь о рыхлый камень. Проходит Кван. Билл пятится задом, пытаясь удержать внимание на потолке. Не работает. Он застрял.

- Билл, расслабься, я тебя вытяну! – ждешь три секунды и кричишь. – Акцио, Билл! – Билла как пробку выбивает к вам. Он немного потрясенно поднимается на ноги. Его голова с одной стороны кровоточит, и кое-где ужасно ободрана кожа. Ты слышишь, как в комнате обрушивается потолок.

- Гарри, пошли ещё змею.

Ты колдуешь с тем же результатом, задаваясь вопросом, сколько ещё продержится маскарад имени Джеймса Блэка с такими промахами. Змея мечется, дико крича от мук и боли.

- Что бы это ни было, оно ещё активно. Собрались и пошли. Вперед!

Ты подбираешь на выходе рюкзак Билла и свой блокнот. В следующей комнате – около двадцати беснующихся, однако двигающихся вперед змей. Есть также несколько ящериц. Кажется, защита привлекает змей и других рептилий, и сводит их с ума. В этом случае, со всеми этими змеиными криками, твоя способность к языку становится бременем. Они шипят и кусают друг друга, но всё ещё ползут к вам. В такой какофонии звуков в голову приходит ужасающая мысль. Драконы ведь на самом деле большие рептилии, не так ли?

Засовываешь руку в карман и достаешь уменьшенную метлу. Быстро отменяешь сокращающие чары, и Стрекоза возвращается к своему размеру. Кван и остальные кидают разрубающие, изгоняющие и моментально замораживающие чары, пытаясь очистить дорогу. Кван ещё раз применяет то ужасное разрушающее, и дюжина змей взлетает в воздух. Нужно обязательно этому научиться!

- Санчес, забирайся. Я отвезу тебя первой и вернусь за вами двумя, если вы, конечно, не хотите аппарировать отсюда?

- Нет, ты прав. Не ясно, что ещё может выскочить, если попробовать. Забирай её из здания. Санчес, когда окажешься снаружи, аппарируй в лагерь. Мы задержим их здесь.

Чувствуешь, как Мария усаживается на метлу и обнимает тебя руками. Отвратительно, но нет времени.

- Держись! От винта! – Ты стартуешь и летишь вперед. Широкая задница с*** добавляет крена, когда ты уклоняешься от стены. Развлекает мысль столкнуть её, когда ты снова поворачиваешь и хлопаешь об стену. Останется ушиб! Змеи пронзительно кричат, а мексиканская шлюха завывает прямо в ухо, и ты понимаешь, что лучше бы наложил на себя заклятье глухоты. Тебя пока не покусали, и ботинки из кожи ядозуба доказывают, что стоят каждого кната, когда твои ноги проволакивает. Ты вырываешься на солнце и притормаживаешь. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь известно, откуда взялись все те змеи: в них превращается кровавая лоза! Твою мать! Страшно до жути, но чертовски впечатляюще! Достигаешь проплешины и практически сваливаешь её с метлы. – Убирайся отсюда!

Поворачивая до отказа, круто дергаешь метлу, и ускоряешься к проему. Кажется, в подлеске изобилие рептилий. Без веса Санчес ты намного быстрее. Билл и Кван сдерживают массу тварей. Кван кивает Биллу на метлу. К счастью, последний не кричит подобно девчонке. Фактически, входя с тобой в первый поворот, он накладывает на стену смягчающее заклятье, и ты жестко отскакиваешь, но продолжаешь полет. Проход заполнен рептилиями – очень плохо. Шум сводит с ума. Однако Билл не беспомощный пассажир, он швыряет проклятья налево и направо. На длинном двадцатипятиметровом отрезке он нацеливает палочку сзади метлы, бросая одно длинное Инсендио, опаляющее змей и ящериц как магловский огнемет. Билл слетает с метлы, как только вы добираетесь до поляны, крутанувшись, останавливается, и немедленно исчезает. Ты чувствуешь себя таким дилетантом, когда разворачиваешься за Кваном. Биллов сеанс кулинарии заполняет проход ароматом сожженных рептилий. На секунду становится интересно: вправду ли оно похоже по вкусу на цыпленка?

Тем временем ты достигаешь Квана, его практически загнали к темным вратам. Тот все ещё выбрасывает заклятья в бешеном темпе. Он вскакивает на метлу и наваливается на тебя. Эта поездка немного грубее, и маленький кореец, кажется, не в состоянии кидать проклятья. Он почти сваливается после удара о вторую стену. Когда вы шлепаетесь о третью, ты слышишь громкий рев снаружи. Что бы это ни было, оно только что обнаружило дракона.

Очищаешь выход и начинаешь просматривать небо. Отлично, там – дракон и пара виверн, что нарезают круги и злобно огрызаются друг на друга. Достигаешь поляны, и Кван падает. Кажется, упал в обморок. Направляешь на него палочку и оживляешь его. Тот с трудом открывает глаза.

- Ты сможешь аппарировать? – вопишь ты ему. Но вряд ли тот что-нибудь осознает. Нет выбора: поднимаешь его и стартуешь к лагерю. Хорошая новость то, что дракон прогнал двух виверн. Плохая – он заметил Гарри Поттера. Ты летишь со всей скоростью, на которую только способна метла. При достижении лагеря ты опережаешь его примерно на минуту, и тот быстро приближается.

- Билл! Дракон прямо позади меня! Я уведу его. Сворачивай лагерь и оставь мне на той скале портключ! Используй бутылку для воды! – Показываешь на скалу, на которой провел немало ночей, наблюдая за звездами. Грозовая Туча забирает у тебя боевого мага. Коллинз и Санчес уже сворачивают палатку.

- Осторожнее! – орет Билл, когда ты взлетаешь к дракону. Интересная просьба - «осторожнее». Не похоже, что ты сегодня планировал играть в приманку для дракона, не так ли? Если бы с тобой была твоя Молния, можно было бы летать кругами вокруг этой штуки. Может, и нет, но все равно помечтать неплохо. Похоже, это ядозуб. Он немного меньше, чем шипохвост. Должно быть, рожден для скорости и проворства. Только ты настолько удачлив, да? Издали бросаешь в него взрывное проклятье – оно ему как бумажный шарик. Делаешь крутой вираж вправо и поднимаешься, уверяясь, что это безрезультатно. На небе ни облачка– вот это денек! Хотелось бы надеяться, что процесс подъема замедлит его; посылаешь в него ещё одно взрывное. Вдруг лезет в голову цитата Дина Томаса из какого-то глупого фильма, и ты прямо слышишь, как тот произносит с дурацким французским акцентом: «Да $рал я на вас с высоты своего положения!..» Идиотский Дин и его навязчивая идея с Монти Пайтоном, надеешься, он достанется Джинни! Они заслуживают друг друга!

На сегодня вроде уже достаточно плохих новостей, но дракон выгадывает ещё. Очевидно, открытый воздух сегодня не твой друг. Лучше прижаться к земле и посмотреть, нельзя ли там сбросить с хвоста это чертово животное. Гравитация помогает ускорению, и, вспоминая лучшего известного тебе ловца, кидаешь через плечо ослепляющее проклятье. Виктор гордился бы. Интересно, что вообще он увидел в Гермионе? Серьезно, он богат, к тому же знаменитая международная звезда квиддича, из школы, которая никогда бы не пустила Гермиону на порог, сколько бы та не просилась. Ещё одна из тех вещей, что просто не имеют смысла. Полог джунглей здесь довольно плотный. Ты надеялся нырнуть и здесь уйти от дракона, но так можно сломать свою дурацкую шею! Резко вправо! Резко влево! Неужто проклятая вещь не может двигаться быстрее? У тебя преимущество маневренности, Поттер, используй же его! Хорошо, что он был вынужден сбавить скорость во время быстрого спуска, чтобы не напороться на верхушки деревьев. Немножко больше расстояния между вами. Ещё одно ослепляющее! Это – попало во что-то. Но, видимо, только в один драконий глаз, потому что тот все ёще сзади. Лево руля! Ничего! Должно быть, правый глаз. Бросаешь третье ослепляющее, и уходишь направо. Да! Слепой глаз. Ты видел, как он повернул всю голову, чтобы не отставать от тебя. Распластываешься на метле и скользишь по верхушкам; он побоится удариться о дерево. Ну, знаешь, внезапной смены их высоты. Как, например, во-он с тем большим деревом, которого тебе, идиоту, едва удалось избежать!

Как долго это продолжается? Они уже должны были закончить, правда? Всё, что осталось – просто перехитрить дракона в маневрах и добраться до портключа. У тебя два варианта: или приземлиться и аппарировать, или лететь обратно в лагерь. Ты по уши сам знаешь в чем, Поттер! На метле можно перелетать всё, что угодно! Резко вправо! Теперь увеличь скорость! Не как муха – как ветер, черт возьми! Уже скоро. Приготовься. Теперь вопрос: что произойдет, когда наездник на максимальной скорости активизирует портключ? Может, уменьшить скорость, когда портключ будет ближе? Возможны три результата: ты выживешь; ты выживешь, но поранишься; или Поттер – любимое драконье месиво. Последние два не хотелось бы испытать. Стоянка приближается.

_- Акцио_, бутылка воды! – Пятно размазывается в воздухе. Спасибо, господи, за синюю этикетку. Надо было сказать Биллу использовать более заметный объект. Тормозим и ловим!

-

Ты с ударом сваливаешься на землю. Что ж, по ушибам правый бок теперь должен соответствовать левому. Так справедливей, в конце-то концов. Остальные ждут тебя. Коллинз поддерживает Квана, который всё ещё не пришел в себя.

- Позабавился? – невинно спрашивает Билл. На его лице выражение безмерного облегчения.

- О да. А я-то думал, что квиддич – грубый спорт… Травить дракона мне что-то не по вкусу.

- Отпадно полетал, сладкий, - отвечает Билл.

- Как ты понял, что надо эвакуироваться? – тебе действительно хочется знать ответ на этот вопрос.

- Золотое Правило: бойся, если защита активна, и ты не знаешь, что это, или как долго она была активна. Если ничего не происходит, беги как черт от ладана, потому что вряд ли тебе захочется дождаться и выяснить, чем закончится дело!

Вздыхаешь на ещё одно «золотое правило» Билла, но знаешь, что сегодня оно спасло всем жизни.

- Мы вернемся обратно?

- Может быть; я хотел бы взглянуть на руны для трансформации кровавой лозы в змей. Плюс, независимо от того, какая защита была на той статуе, она как-то вызывала и волновала змей и драконов. При этом я думаю, наш летающий приятель уничтожит развалины до того, как смоется, так что практически нереально обнаружить портключ в Город Проклятых или какую-нибудь волшебную карту, созданную перед заклятием _фиделиус_. Мы переберемся на другой участок, но сейчас давайте возьмем три дня выходных, вместо попытки устроиться на месте только для того, чтобы позднее в тот вечер свернуть лагерь?

Кажется, предложение Билла встречает общее одобрение. Просто рядом прошла смерть. Удобные постели лучше, чем гамаки в палатке. Уменьшаешь метлу и начинаешь втирать мазь от ушибов из только что брошенной Санчес коробочки.

- Летаешь как сумасшедший. Я всё поотшибала, но это здорово, - произносит она с улыбкой. Проклятье! Ей также требуется хороший стоматолог.

- В любое время… на самом деле, нет. Давай оставим это для действительно критической ситуации, - отвечаешь, хихикая.

С этими словами группа разбредается до утра понедельника. Пока ты добираешься на волшебную окраину Рио, Кван, Коллинз и Санчес уходят в портключевую зону в Сан Пауло, чтобы активизировать свои международные портключи. Ты, Билл и Грозовая Туча идете в Гринготтский филиал забрать пятьсот галеонов для ритуала. Билл был так разочарован, когда не получил никакой реакции от тотема Грозовой Тучи, но проявил интерес к возможности стать анимагом, учась у коренного американца.

- Удостоверься, что будешь готовить на следующей неделе только простые блюда. Очищающие зелья часто вызывают галлюцинации. Один из главных ингредиентов – мескалин*. Я помогу в кулинарии, когда юный Джеймс будет, так сказать, не совсем здесь, – говорит анимагус (или анимаг?), как будто ты должен знать, что, во имя магии, такое этот мескалин.

С этими словами Грозовая Туча прощается и уходит. Билл смотрит на тебя.

- Пойдем, проверим, как там с гостиницей. Сможешь аппарировать недалеко? Отлично! Сосредоточься на улице за отелем. Как только будешь готов, давай, Гарри!

Вжимаешь себя в ничто и оказываешься на другом конце совершенно целым. Билл появляется на секунду позднее.

- Эй, да ты прибыл целым! Великолепно!

Показываешь неприличный жест в ответ. Он по-братски дает тебе легкий подзатыльник, пока вы вдвоем обходите отель, чтобы добраться ко входу.

За стойкой регистрации вас встречают мило и услужливо, но только одна из двух комнат доступна. Тебе, в общем-то, все равно. Вызываешься спать на кушетке. Если будет неудобно, можно установить палатку и прикорнуть там в гамаке. Очень хочется просто забраться в горячую ванну и хорошенько отмокнуть. Разве ты многого просишь? Все, что есть в палатке – душ. В гостиничных номерах – изящные ванны в стиле джакузи, со всем этим расслабляющем водным массажем.

Намного позже ты сидишь на кушетке и читаешь в журнале последнюю запись Луны, пока Билл за столом зарывается в карты развалин. После великолепного часа в ванне и ещё одного осторожного сеанса мази от ушибов твое отчаянное родео на метле кажется всего лишь одним из дурацких снов Рона.

_Привет, Гарри!_

Спасибо за быстрый ответ. Хорошо, что ты воспринимаешь мои угрозы настолько серьезно. Полагаю, что дальнейшие напоминания не понадобятся. Сегодня идет дождь, поэтому я занимаюсь домашней работой по древним рунам и УЗМС. Для Хагрида я обычно просто рисую картину храпса или кого-нибудь ещё. Он не задает вопросов. Мне почти жаль, что это не так. Сегодня никакой охоты на храпсов! Как проходит твоя «независимая учеба»? Если ты и вправду хочешь свое летнее задание, я буду просто счастлива войти кое с кем в контакт и получить его. Ха-ха-ха!

Значит, великий Гарри Поттер – довольно приличный повар, кроме всего прочего. Пусть это останется тайной, иначе фанатки будут ходить за тобой табунами, да и некоторые мамы фанаток тоже! За неразглашение «Еженедельнику Ведьмы-Подростка» такого лакомого факта заплатишь мне вкусненьким горячим яблочным пирогом. Знаю, что шантаж – ниже моего достоинства, но я как-нибудь это переживу.

Очень рада, что ты теперь умеешь аппарировать! Признаюсь, мне немного любопытно, почему Дамблдор никогда не заботился о твоем дополнительном обучении? Ты неплохо справлялся и сам, но немного помощи не помешало бы. Я уже говорила, но скажу ещё раз. Спасибо за всё, чему научил меня в прошлом году на уроках АД. И дальше узнавай столько, сколько только сможешь. Даже если не будет АД, и если ты всё-таки вернешься, тогда ты просто можешь давать мне частные уроки по защите. Ради такого случая я – цени! – откажусь от яблочного пирога.

Твоя зарисовка чар ночного видения кажется очень полезной. Жаль, что придется ждать сентября, чтобы испытать их, но это будет первое, что я сделаю. Ты всё ещё блондин? Могу сказать из собственного опыта, что быть блондинкой очень весело!

Всё, меня зовет папа – должна идти. Освежи свои навыки выпечки перед тем, как вернешься.

Вечно затмевающая тебя

Луна

P.S. – Полоумная говорит, что хочет за своё молчание вишневый пирог с мороженым. Извини, я только курьер.

Ты убираешь улыбку с лица. Очевидно, выпечка – её слабость. Когда-нибудь может пригодиться. Ты ещё никогда не пек вишневый пирог с мороженым. Твои торты обычно вкусные. Хуже, конечно, чем у матушки Уизли, но всё ещё достаточно хороши. Расстраивает впечатление, что она флиртует с тобой. Не достаточно опыта для полной уверенности, и ты только что начал узнавать её настоящую. Если спросить у Билла совета, он, вероятно, скажет переспать с ней. Похоже, у него уже ломка по Флер или что-то в этом роде.

_Привет, Луна!_

Не слишком ли рано шантажировать меня? Я подумаю. Что касается просьбы Полоумной, я не уверен, что идея приготовления мною вишневого пирога на открытом огне так уж хороша, но посмотрим, что получится. В предыдущей записи ты посоветовала поискать себе приключений. Что ж, позволь мне рассказать о том, как я провел день…

-

Тридцать минут спустя откладываешь ручку, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли ты рассказывать Луне всё из случившегося сегодня. Ты, в общем-то, не хвастался. На самом деле, ты лишь немного упомянул догонялки с драконом и испытанный при этом тобой чистый ужас. Чего-то не хватает во фразе: «Я должен был отвлечь дракона и увести его от лагеря, перед тем как смог вернуться обратно и подобрать портключ». Ну, у неё же хорошее воображение – она сможет заполнить пробелы. Пора как следует отдохнуть.

-

Утро наступает куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Билл всё ещё спит. Когда ты ложился, тот вовсю работал. Казалось, что он был немного раздражен – слишком уж близко принял к сердцу вчерашнюю неразбериху. Жаловался, что обычно дотошно всё планирует и ненавидит, когда планы волшебно летят коту под хвост. После твоего замечания пришлось уворачиваться от трех пущенных в тебя книжек:

- Честно, Билл, кому нравится, когда все идет к дьяволу? – подражаешь ты Гермионе, подбирая книги.

Билл сказал, что в эти выходные ты полностью предоставлен сам себе. Ему нужно «дать на лапу» некоторым чиновникам, чтобы получить для второго участка необходимое «разрешение на поисково-разведочные работы». Говорит, что это худшая часть в работе разрушителя заклинаний. Обычно Гринготтс оплачивает такие разрешения, но твоя команда не спонсируется банком гоблинов. Поднимаешь одну из небрежно брошенных в тебя книг. Это журнал поручений для отчетов Ордену. Решаешь открыть его и замечаешь несколько новостей с родного фронта.

_Здравствуй, Билл!_

Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо и что ты очень осторожен, исследуя эти ужасные места. Я знаю, что ты взрослый мужчина, но матери должны беспокоиться о своих детях. Я передам твои последние сообщения во время следующей встречи Ордена.

Что касается ответа на твой предыдущий вопрос, нет, мы пока не нашли Гарри. Наверное, он скрывается среди маглов. Все посылаемые ему совы просто возвращаются обратно. Его собственная птица даже отказывается нести ему письмо. Я очень волнуюсь о нём, но нет свидетельств того, что он попал в лапы сам-знаешь-кого. С его стороны было очень глупо так убегать! Мерлин знает, в какие неприятности может попасть этот ребёнок! Он должен быть здесь, где за ним могут присмотреть должным образом. Смею тебя заверить, уж я-то буду смотреть за ним в оба. Гермиона и Джинни вне себя от беспокойства! Надеюсь, что где бы тот ни был, он представляет, что приходится пройти бедным девочкам!

Льщу себя надеждой, что ты регулярно общаешься с этой милой молодой леди, Флер. Интересно, не та ли она, кого ты искал. Все тебе шлют привет.

Пожалуйста, будь осторожен!

Твоя любящая мать.

Опускаешь книгу с возобновившимся чувством отвращения. «Присмотрят должным образом»! Скорее уж одурманят наркотиками и заставят плясать под свою дудку. Показал бы ты ей, как «смотреть в оба»! Ты в последнее время совершил только одну глупость – доверился всем, носящим фамилию Уизли, ну, кроме Билла, конечно. Что касается двух с***-манипуляторш, они всего лишь волновались, что ты узнаешь, кто они на самом деле – ни на что не годные шлюхи!

Нет ничего лучше для хорошей прочистки сосудов, чем немного праведного гнева с утра пораньше. Кладешь книжки на стол и идешь принимать душ. Синяки практически исчезли. У магии есть свои плюсы, верно? Быстро одеваешься в какие-то шорты и рубашку. Когда ты выходишь одетым, соня только что встал.

- Доброе утро, Билл. Скверно спалось?

- Ага, всю ночь метался и ворочался. Пытался выяснить, что же я сделал не так.

- Пришел к каким-нибудь выводам?

- Скорее всего, щит Армагеддона был замкнут на высокую температуру. Вероятно, наши кнуты огня потревожили сигнализацию. Все знают, что против инфери надо использовать огонь. Разработавший эту шараду ублюдок – лукавая сволочь – наверное, сейчас покатывается со смеху на небесах! Прости, просто ненавижу проигрывать.

- Не падай духом, морячок! – говоришь ты наилучшим пиратским голосом. – Мы всегда можем вернуться и вырыть закопанные сокровища. Не переживай ты так, будет праздник и на нашей улице.

- Такие мудрые мысли от такого салаги… Ты понимаешь, что придется копать и копать?

- Копать, готовить, убирать – ничего нового. Однако я больше не согласен стирать для всех нижнее белье. Скорее рак на горе свистнет, прежде чем я снова коснусь лифчика Санчес.

- Фу! Гарри, я не нуждался с утра в такой картине!

- Кстати о птичках. Ты вчера пару раз ошибся и назвал меня Гарри вместо Джеймс. Не знаю, сколько ещё нам удастся поддерживать сей маскарад.

- Проклятье! Ты прав. Вероятно, Марию и Грозовую Тучу можно заставить дать ещё одну присягу о неразглашении. Боевые маги вряд ли будут проблемой. Они помешаны на репутации ещё больше, чем разрушители, а их главное правило – не говорить без разрешения о предыдущих клиентах. Давай я быстренько схожу в душ, а потом мы где-нибудь позавтракаем. Держу пари, ты счастлив, что не нужно сегодня стоять у плиты.

- Да, и не говори. Меня сегодня кое-кто ждет.

- Этого кое-кого зовут Кариной? – дразнится Билл.

- Может быть. Я хотел подобрать кое-что симпатичное в том цветочном магазине и увидеться с нею сегодня. Если не получится, просто поброжу по пляжу и поиграю в туриста или что-нибудь в этом роде. Потом я планировал начать работать над новым комплектом ограждающих камней, получше, и над щитами распознавания личности. Возможно, придется найти ещё несколько материалов для гравировки. Тебе что-нибудь нужно, кроме продуктов на следующую неделю?

- Купи мне дешевую метлу. Я уменьшу её и буду держать в кармане. Не хочу больше, чтобы меня когда-либо снова застали врасплох. Ничего вычурного, просто чтобы она летала. Мне вряд ли удастся составить конкуренцию в небе тебе или Чарли. Если ты действительно хочешь испытать свои силы, попробуй добавить руны для измерения температуры и выпадения осадков к твоим щитам от вторжения и персональной идентификации. Всегда неплохо знать, какая погода, когда собираешься выйти наружу. – На лице у того злобная ухмылка, как будто он ждет твоего провала. Что ж, посмотрим. Гарри Поттер не сдается! Ну, Гарри Поттер, конечно, убегает от драконов, но в большинстве случаев – не сдается! Нда, надо поработать над боевым кличем – что-то он не очень.

- Конечно. Без проблем. Стоп, есть проблема – мне нужно немного денег.

- Кошелек на тумбочке. Возьми сколько нужно. В конце концов, они же твои, - произносит Билл, направляясь в душ.

Пока ты ждешь, когда копуша подготовится, заканчиваешь другую главу в руководстве по древним рунам. Скучновато, но практика достаточно интересна. Сомневаешься, что учебная программа Хогвартса могла бы хоть что-то предложить против некрощитов. Потихоньку, Гарри! Изучай простые вещи из книг и реальное дело от Билла.  
«Дружба и доверие» вместе используют не много схем, но вот же, здесь, прямо перед тобой – шесть книжных страниц о различных рунах, представляющих и одно, и другое. Вспоминаешь, как на СОВах Гермиона волновалась о неправильном переводе «партнерства и защиты». Интересно, она понимает реальную разницу при неправильном переводе рун? Может, это сотни змей, скользящих к тебе по коридору. Никоим образом, это просто разница между оценками Превосходно и Выше ожидаемого! Тебя всегда удивляло, на чьих же ожиданиях строились те проклятые экзамены? Может, Крэбба и Гойла, и на их способности сформулировать целую фразу «Выше ожидаемого»? Волшебный мир довольно неоднозначен, не так ли?

Ты немного жестОк, да? Предполагается, что руны дружбы, доверия и счастья формируют основу для включения в руническую схему чар ободрения. Чтобы сделать такую, нужно вырезать эти три руны и наложить соединяющее заклинание. После этого чары набрасывают на каждую из рун в указанном порядке, подсоединяют к контролирующей и заряжающим рунам и – вот оно! – слабое поле, где каждый чувствует себя немного комфортнее. Выгравируйте её на фонтанах, скамейках в парках или на чем-то там ещё. И тогда сидите себе и наблюдайте, как счастливые туристы тратят свои денежки. Можно держать пари, что в Лас-Вегасе так и есть! С чего вдруг ещё кто-то поедет в эту мерзкую пустыню? Карина упоминала, что семья, которая пробовала разрушить её жизнь, размещает руны по всему городу, чтобы заставить людей наслаждаться пребыванием в нем. Нужно будет поискать эти руны, когда пойдешь погулять.

Через час ты заканчиваешь завтрак. Выбираешь цветы, которые подсказывают тебе твои «мужские инстинкты». Потом вы аппарируете на пляж для волшебников и идете в деревню. Билл собирается подкупить какое-то официальное должностное лицо невысокого уровня – о, простите, приобрести разрешение на исследования, а ты направляешься прямо к лачуге Мачадо. Любопытно, как примут Джеймса Блэка.


	9. Chapter 9

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 9. … Припасая изюм на воскресенье.**

Ты нервничаешь. Сказать, что ты не совсем хорош в отношениях с противоположным полом — значит сильно преуменьшить. Твои достижения в этом плане выглядят примерно как шансы Пушек на титул чемпиона. Стуча в дверь ветхого домишки Карины Мачадо, ты всё ещё храбрый до дури идиот, вооруженный до зубов своим новым боевым кличем «Гарри Поттер не отступает ни от чего, ну может, за исключением драконов». Обновляешь чары перевода и удивляешься, какого же дьявола ты снова здесь делаешь.

Дверь открывается, и вместо прелестного лица Карины внизу обнаруживается фигурка Франциско Мачадо. Когда тот видит тебя, на его мордашке вспыхивает широкая улыбка.

— Привет, Чико. Твоя мама дома?

— Она на заднем дворе. Хочешь ещё раз посмотреть мои игрушки?

— Может, позже. Сперва я хотел бы поздороваться с твоей мамой.

— Ты будешь моим новым папой?

Целую минуту ты не можешь стереть с лица шок. Вот бы земля разверзлась и поглотила тебя целиком — было бы намного проще! Осознаешь, что Луна, вероятно, использует для личности Полоумной перспективу пятилетнего ребенка.

— Ах, я… гм? — Бежать, бежать отсюда, и как можно скорее. Сейчас бы аппарировать, да? К черту всё! Гарри Поттер улепетывает и от пятилетних мальчиков, спрашивающих его о том, будет ли он им новым отцом! Задняя дверь открывается, и входит Карина. Аппарируй, пока она не видит тебя, идиот! Куда угодно, только бы подальше от этого места! Слишком поздно! Теперь она смотрит на тебя.

— О, привет, Джеймс, — улыбается Карина и ставит на стол ведерко с садовыми инструментами. Даже грязной девушка выглядит замечательно. Она подходит к тебе. Волосы стянуты в пучок. Надень на неё одежду учителя, притуши свет — вот и ожила одна из твоих фантазий с профессором Синистрой и бурной ночью на Астрономической Башне. «Не поможете ли Вы мне отрегулировать телескоп, профессор?»

— Привет. Как дела? — давай пока просто проигнорируем Чико, ладно?

— Вот пытаюсь удостовериться, что сорняки не завоюют мой двор окончательно. Думаю, что проиграю эту битву. А ты как там провел неделю на лоне природы?

— Учусь. Освоил парочку интересных трюков, — небрежнее, Поттер. Лучше оставить те ужасающие вещи за кадром.

— Красивые. Для меня? — спрашивает она, рассматривая букет в твоих руках. Молча передаешь его ей. Она благодарно вдыхает аромат. — Обычные?

— А?

— На цветах нет чар?

— О, нет. Я купил их в ларьке напротив магловской гостиницы, в которой мы с Биллом остановились.

— Магловской? Что это значит?

— Это просто европейский термин. Маглы — неволшебные люди.

— Мы называем их нормальными или нормалами. Слишком уж вульгарно звучит слово «маглы».

— Я никогда об этом не думал, но ты права. Но если они нормальные, то кто — мы?

— Волшебно одаренные люди. Нас осчастливили талантом выше нормы. Они очень красивые. Спасибо, — произносит она и ставит цветы в вазу. — Ты уже ел?

— Я завтракал в отеле. Чем сегодня собираешься заняться?

— Умоюсь, потом мы вместе с Чико собирались пойти на пляж. Завтра начинается турнир по доджеспеллу.

— Доджеспелл?

— Разве в него не играют в Англии?

— Нет. У нас, похоже, либо квиддич, либо ничего. На что похож доджеспелл?

— Доджеспелл — замечательная игра. Проще показать, как играть, чем описывать. Можешь пойти с нами, — говорит она с лукавой улыбкой, и кровь закипает в твоих венах.

— Звучит заманчиво. Ты играешь? — пытаешься не показаться лепечущим школьником. Работает, правда? Конечно, ты ведь так крут, да?

— Немного. Я не играла с прошлого года, но где-то у меня здесь завалялась перчатка… — говорит она, взмахивая палочкой и произнося заклинание поиска. Вокруг одной из коробок загорается зеленоватый ореол. Карина упоминала это семейство заклятий, в которые входит и розыскное, как свой конек. Должно быть, её обязанности как гувернантки позволили ей хорошо попрактиковаться с такого рода чарами. Она вытаскивает из коробки потрепанную кожаную перчатку, надевает на руку и произносит: _«Абсорбере ступефай»_.

— Ну, Джеймс, брось в меня оглушающее.

— Что?

— Всё в порядке. На перчатку наложен поглощающий щит. Если беспокоишься, тогда целься левее.

— Хорошо. _Ступефай_, — произносишь ты, в общем-то, без желания, и результат довольно слаб. Карина выбрасывает руку в перчатке и ловит ею красный луч. Синеватое свечение щита приглушается, но полностью не уходит.

— Это — захват и одно очко для команды. Теперь, когда у меня есть заклинание, я могу послать свое собственное против тебя или любого другого в твоей команде. Ты можешь или уклониться от моего заклятья, или поймать его. Если я в тебя попадаю, ты выходишь из игры, и моя команда получает десять очков. В каждой команде по пять игроков. Обычно выигрывает та команда, у которой ещё есть игроки. Если игра дружеская, то тогда в деле оглушающие и другие заметные проклятья. На турнирах устанавливаются отражающие дуэльные щиты, и игроки используют _пелло хостис_. Поверь, публике всегда нравится, когда кто-то влетает в щит и приходит в себя, растянувшись на песке. Немного больно, но в основном страдает только гордость.

— Так что, заклинания отряжаются от щитов? — Карина обдумывает вопрос, как будто что-то вспоминая, и на её лице появляется хитрая ухмылка.

— Ещё бы! Это — прикольней всего! Игра намного интереснее, когда ты вынужден остерегаться рикошета. Если команда дружная, то можно бросить изгоняющее в щит и выиграть выстрел, пока один из твоих товарищей отвлекает оппонента. Больше всего публике нравится, когда игрок получает изгоняющее два раза подряд.

— Звучит и вправду интересно, — ты мог бы немного развеяться.

— Мы найдем тебе перчатку на рынке, и ты можешь поиграть, если, конечно, хочешь? Ты должен следить за своим оружием и знать, когда его надо перезарядить. Я могла бы поймать ещё одно или два твоих оглушающих, но не думаю, что ты пробовал всерьез. В игре используются два заклинания. Если обе подачи у твоей стороны, хорошо бы всем переделать щиты, но если не атаковать раз в десять секунд, то команда теряет очко. Ты больше поймешь, увидев всё в действии, чем слушая мои россказни.

Вспоминаешь то немногое, что читал о поглощающих щитах в руководстве по дуэлям. Профессиональные дуэлянты используют этот и другие щиты, чтобы поразить толпу. Плохо то, что нужно знать, какие чары в тебя летят, к тому же он имеет ограниченную область действия, примерно пятнадцать на пятнадцать сантиметров — меньше, чем поверхность _протего_, которое весь прошлый год с разной степенью успеха ты пытался вдолбить в голову товарищей по АД. По какой-то причине щиты Лаванды и Парвати были фактически непроницаемы в области лица и груди, а в остальных местах напоминали бумагу. Нужно признать, что в ловле заклятий из воздуха чувствуется некий изысканно-порочный дух.

Развлекаешь Чико, зарабатывая одобрение Карины, пока та заканчивает уборку в комнате и приводит себя в порядок, быстро принимая душ. Кажется, Чико забыл о своём предыдущем вопросе, что очень хорошо, так как ты уверен, что ни за какие коврижки не приблизишься к такому предмету. Когда девушка возвращается, то выглядит намного моложе — её волосы распущены. Ты уверен, что она не хочет подчеркивать вашу разницу в возрасте. Ты ведь пока не бреешься. Плохо, нельзя отрастить волосы на лице. Если бы было можно, тогда пришлось бы осветлять и щетину.

— Чико, собери игрушки у себя в комнате, и мы пойдем гулять. Не забудь зайти в туалет перед тем, как выйдем — я проверю, вымыл ли ты руки, — говорит она «материнским» тоном.

— Да, мам.

Бедняжка. Выглядит, как будто убили его любимую собаку или что-то вроде этого. Если бы Петуния хоть бы раз тебя так пожурила, ты просто был бы счастлив, учитывая то, что пришлось от неё вынести. Втискиваешь следующего кандидата на пинок под зад в свой мысленный список — Петунию Дурсль. Фред и Джордж чуть сдвигаются вниз.

Когда Чико идет в свою комнатушку, Карина притягивает тебя в объятья. В тебя впиваются вкусные губы и ласкает шустрый язычок.

— Рада снова тебя видеть, Джеймс. Боги знают, что не нужно этого делать, но не думаю, что хоть что-то заставит людей думать обо мне ещё хуже.

Когда большую часть последних двух лет о тебе распускали грязные слухи, можно понять, что чувствует её задница. Ой! Что чувствует она сама. Она зарывается лицом тебе в шею и присасывается к ней, как вампир. Через мгновение та останавливается.

— Пахнешь лечебными сливками, — произносит она с любопытством.

— В джунглях во что-то врезался, — небрежно отвечаешь ты, скользя руками по гладкой коже спины.

— Бедняга. Кажется, о тебе нужно позаботиться… с любовью. — Она облизывает губы и подмигивает. Такое впечатление, что охлаждающие чары в комнате снова испортились.

— О.. Ммм… — Нда, вот тебе и «спокойствие, и только спокойствие», Гарри — гм, Джеймс Блэк. Двадцать секунд да один соблазняющий взгляд и уровень твоей речи снижается до отметки «Крэбб». Крэбб соответственно лучше, чем Гойл, правда? Интересно, чего бы ты удостоился, если бы она знала о нежных методах обучения Квана.

Она вредно смеется, отпускает тебя, дерзко подмигивая, и уходит за Чико. Тебя только что официально провозгласили «сладким мальчиком». Все не настолько уж и плохо, правда? Кажется, тут есть очень даже неплохая подоплека.

Карина возвращается с Чико, и вы отправляетесь на рынок. По дороге ты спрашиваешь, почему здесь практически не играют в квиддич. Карина объясняет, что только богатые могут позволить себе приличную скоростную метлу, которую можно уничтожить одним лишь сильным ударом бладжера. Здесь это спорт не для бедных, хотя у него и много поклонников. В её школе было две лиги: стандартная и неограниченная. В стандартной лиге играли на одних и тех же метлах, на её курсе — «быстрых как молния» Чистометах 4. Нда, какими же в Англии надо быть снобами, чтобы воротить нос от старого доброго Чистомета 7. Карина щебечет дальше о своем втором курсе, где играла вратарем в стандартной лиге. Решаешь даже и не заикаться о том, что у тебя есть Молния.

В том же магазине, где покупал Стрекозу, подбираешь защитную перчатку вместе с бутылочкой масла. Карина объясняет тебе, что перчатка будет жестковата, пока ты её не разомнешь. Стоит на галеон меньше, чем твоя палочка у Олливандера. Материал, кожа мифического чудовища, импортирован из Австралии. Прекрасно сидит. Замечаешь систему бодрящих рун, когда идешь к кассе. Очевидно, здесь тоже должны счастливо тратить денежки. Подчиняясь импульсу или спрятанным рунам, заставляющим легко расставаться с монетами, покупаешь замеченный Чико игрушечный снитч и наслаждаешься радостью на лице мальчишки. Карина сперва улыбается, но потом хмурится. Ты сделал ошибку?

Когда вы выходите из лавки, она шепчет:

— Пожалуйста, Джеймс, прежде чем покупать Чико вещи, посоветуйся сначала со мной, хорошо?

— Прости, я — гм… не думал, что ты будешь против, — застенчиво произносишь ты. Может, ты не дотягиваешь до профессионального «сладкого мальчика»?

— Всё в порядке. Ренальдо обычно его больше задаривал, чем просто проводил с ним время. Я не хотела бы, чтобы мальчик ждал того же и от тебя.

Она ослабляет испепеляющий взор. К дюнам на пляже вы идете в тишине. Как и следовало ожидать, здесь расположены два отдельных участка размером приблизительно с теннисный корт; в данный момент магически монтируются несколько трибун для волшебников. На одной площадке уже играют, а на другой пара игроков слоняется без дела. Всего человек тридцать пять. В конце каждой площадки — небольшая платформа, на которой стоит наблюдатель.

Останавливаешься, чтобы насладиться игрой. В ближайшей к тебе команде осталось двое игроков, в другой — четверо. Трассы оглушающих светятся красным, так как дуэльных щитов нет. Довольно привлекательная девушка ныряет под _станнер_, изящно отвечает поглощающим щитом, и целится в ответ в одного из оппонентов. Она чуть-чуть промазывает, и в неё попадает оглушающее одного из игроков напротив. Один из двоих рефери, что судят игру, левитирует её тело с площадки, а игра продолжается. Последний оставшийся участник держится ещё минуты две, потом подстреливают и его. Вторая команда прекрасно подготовлена. Они стояли немного боком, и трудно сказать, у кого щит был более слабым. Ты видел, как несколько игроков из победившей команды перезаряжала щиты, пока противник атаковал их товарищей. Они указывали друг другу на свои цели. Следует отметить, что у каждой команды один из её членов находился на выступающих платформах. Каждый раз, как его команда получала очко, человек на платформе мог выстрелить заклинанием в любого находящегося на поле соперника. Похоже, спотыкающее проклятье. Наверное, изматывает намного сильнее, чем упоминала Карина.

— Мы следующие, — произносит парень лет двадцати, когда следующая пятерка входит на площадку встретиться с победителями. Он как будто готов бросится на тебя за то, что ты позарился на его кость. Вы дружно его игнорируете. Карина вручает Чико несколько сиклей, и тот вприпрыжку летит к продавцу мороженого.

Следующая игра продолжается пятнадцать минут, победители — те же. Наблюдаешь, как мистер «Мы следующие» и команда занимают площадку, когда к Карине подходит мужчина примерно её же возраста.

— Карина, рад тебя здесь видеть. Я заметил, что Чико побежал к палатке с мороженым, и подумал: дай, подойду-ка, поздороваюсь.

Карина ему улыбается.

— Привет, Пауло. Пауло, познакомься — это мой друг, мистер Блэк. Джеймс, это Пауло Вангелдер. Джеймс — из Англии.

Ощущаешь оценивающий взгляд мужчины. Он выглядит профессионалом. Его фамилия явно немецкая, но Билл упоминал, что в свое время сюда из Европы прибывало огромное количество иммигрантов.

— Что привело Вас в нашу страну, мистер Блэк?

— Туризм. Хотелось увидеть другую часть мира. — «Это, а также стремление найти частичку души овцелюбивого идиота El Dorko Lordo», — думаешь ты в течение диалога. Билл пояснил, что ни при каких обстоятельствах ты не должен говорить о разрушении заклинаний перед местными. Кажется, народ слегка расстраивается, когда иностранцы приходят и грязными лапами лезут к их наследию.

— Играете?

— Хочу попытаться. Обычно я играю в квиддич, и не слышал об этой игре, пока Карина мне не рассказала.

— Кем?

— Большую часть времени ловцом. Я — неплохой охотник, но ужасен в качестве вратаря или загонщика.

— Мне нужны ещё двое для пятерки. Карина, вы с Джеймсом хотите поучаствовать?

— Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы увидели, как я с тобой играю, Пауло? У тебя определенная репутация.

— Карина, Нина — только вторая или третья моя кузина. Мы с ней не общаемся. Думаю, что я связан с семейством Коластос, но так отдаленно, что надо полистать семейные хроники, чтобы заметить это родство. На самом деле у меня недостаточно семейных связей, чтобы подняться в Волшебной Полиции выше, чем я сейчас. Мне просто хочется поиграть с другом, которого я не видел несколько месяцев, — произносит он так мягко, как только может. Ты отмечаешь, что Волшебная Полиция, или PdM, — местные органы правопорядка. Лучше удвоить усилия в не вызывании подозрений.

— Прости. Я слишком ожесточилась в последнее время, — извиняется Карина. — Мы с Джеймсом с удовольствием поиграем в твоей команде.

— Хорошо, потому что нам придется сражаться с победителями этой игры.

— Мама, ты и вправду собираешься играть? — Чико задирает вверх мордашку, снова покрытую шоколадным мороженым. Он очень возбужден перспективой посмотреть, как играет мама.

— Да. Веди себя хорошо, когда мы с мистером Блэком пойдем на площадку.

— Да, мам.

Пока две команды сражаются друг с другом, ты тренируешься, бросая поглощающий щит на перчатку. Карина демонстрирует, показывая тебе движения палочки: два быстрых взмаха палочкой и хлопнуть по ладони перчатки. Тебе приходится дважды повторить, прежде чем получается правильно. У перчатки Карины такой же голубоватый оттенок, что и раньше. Твоя светится ярче — достаточно ярко, чтобы привлечь внимание Пауло, когда тот приближается с мужчиной помоложе и девушкой.

— У тебя сильный щит, Джеймс. Это мой брат, Рис, и его девушка, Шейла Лопес.

Рис неуверенно смотрит на Карину и на твою руку в перчатке. Очевидно, он завидует твоему щиту. Шейла, если уж на то пошло, проверяет тебя. Ты бы предположил, что ей девятнадцать. Ей далеко до Карины в плане внешности, но она довольно симпатичная.

— Спасибо. Приятно познакомиться с вами, — говоришь ты, повязывая на голову бандану. Нет смысла позволить кому-нибудь увидеть шрам на твоей голове, если вдруг сотрется тональный крем, что дала Флер.

— Сколько _станнеров_ он может взять? — качаешь головой. — Что ж, встань вон там, и давай выясним.

Замечательно. Этот парень — профессиональный полицейский, и теперь он хочет ошеломить тебя для развлечения. С другой стороны, Кван поиздевался над тобой вволю, так что не слишком уж жалуйся.

— Отлично. Начинаю. _Ступефай!_ — Пауло бросает в тебя ярко-красное ошеломляющее. В его заклинаниях чувствуется сила, не так ли?

Шагаешь в сторону и блокируешь проклятье рукой в перчатке. Ярко-синий чуть бледнеет, но все ещё держится. Пауло швыряет второе. Ловишь и это, и перчатка бледнеет к примерно такому же цвету, который был у Карины после первого наложенного заклятья. Третье практически убирает щит.

— Хорошо. Это, скорее всего, пробьется, но всё равно попробуй его поймать. _Ступефай!_ — Ты протягиваешь руку в едва мерцающей перчатке. Проклятье поражает её, и следующее, что ты осознаешь — как Карина тебя поднимает, пока ты выплевываешь набившийся в рот песок. Пауло улыбается. — Это хороший щит, если способен взять три моих _станнера_. Теперь посмотрим на твое ошеломляющее, англичанин, — вызывающе говорит Пауло. Бросает щит на руку. Тот пылает чуть ярче твоего, но и научился ты ему всего-то пять минут назад, блин! С другой стороны, ты знаешь ошеломляющие заклинания очень, ну просто очень хорошо. По твоему лицу расплывается яркая усмешка типа «пни Малфоя по яйцам».

_— Ступефай!_ — произносишь ты, представляя самодовольное лицо Квана. Необычайно могучий поток красного света летит в удивленного Пауло Вангелдера. Он ловит его с непринужденностью практика, но с благодарностью взирает на поблекшее сияние перчатки. Теперь Рис завидует твоему умению работать с палочкой. Его девушка снова окидывает тебя взглядом. Ты даже слышишь, как на первом блоке уже собранных трибун несколько человек комментируют произошедшее.

— Ух ты, классный _станнер_. Я мог бы взять ещё только один перед перезарядкой. Карина, ты уверена, что привела не подставного? — Карина смеется и хлопает Пауло по плечу. Нет причин для ревности, не так ли? — Отлично, Джеймс, мы с Рисом будем ловцами. Вы, леди, будете уклоняться. Джеймс, это значит, что мы активно пытаемся поймать заклинания, потому что у нас мощные щиты. У некоторых команд есть кодекс, по которому они обмениваются мишенями. У нас нет времени придумывать все это фуфло. Когда получишь подачу, просто выбери кого-нибудь и стреляй в него — ты должен прямо-таки пролетать через обычные щиты. Первый выбитый человек поднимается на платформу и запускает спотыкающие. Выключай любого, на ком мы сосредотачиваемся. Все, следите внимательно за своими щитами и перезаряжайте их прежде, чем те упадут. Запомнил?

— Конечно, сначала захватить, потом уклоняться и ошеломлять всех ещё магически действующих в другой команде. — Если бы предатель Рон был здесь, он, без сомнения, поспорил бы о тактике, позициях на площадке, скорости ветра, почему девочки должны проверять его, а не наоборот, и о куче других глупых вещей, которые только мог бы придумать. Ты же думаешь, что все гениальное — просто.

Ещё одна игра заканчивается, и команда с мистером «Мы следующие» разбита, однако победители идут на отдых и позволяют тем остаться на площадке. Наверное, выиграть подряд четыре раза не так-то уж и просто. Итак, вы выходите на поле. Рис занимает позицию посередине. Шейла — справа от него, а ты — от неё. Карина — дальше всего слева. Все перезаряжают щиты, пока судьи просят назвать капитанов обеих сторон. Очевидно, капитан стоит пятнадцати очков, если он или она устранены. Капитаны обеих сторон начинают игру с подачи заклинания. Как только рефери дает сигнал, и Пауло, и «Мы следующие» выбрасывают оглушающие. Карина захватывает нацеленное на неё, как и капитан другой команды. Бросая, она немедленно уходит с линии ответного огня. Им видно, что её щит почти ушел. Она бросает ещё один слабый _станнер_ с земли, пока встает, и подача уходит к тому, кто был целью заклинания. Пока она пытается перезарядить свой щит, третье оглушающее попадает прямо в неё. Паоло прыгает перед ним и захватывает его. Сразу посылает одно из своих самых мощных ошеломляющих в женщину напротив, которая слишком медлит и теперь падает быстрее, чем вилка Дадли в еду. Судья-секретарь отлевитировал её с площадки, где с помощью волшебника она пришла в себя. Эта девочка поднимается вверх на платформу. Теперь тебе нужно наблюдать за проклятьями и от неё. Счет — двенадцать-три. Наконец, кто-то стреляет в твою сторону. Захватываешь и выбираешь их капитана. Не стоит гладить Гарри Поттера против шерсти.

_— Ступефай!_ — Он ныряет под твой мощный _станнер_, но ты слышишь приветственные крики на трибунах. Ты скучал по ревущей толпе. Амбридж резко прыгает вверх в твоем списке кандидатов пни-меня-под-зад.

Проходит ещё минута, когда выбивают Шейлу, и количество участников выравнивается. Ловишь еще одно слабое ошеломляющее и возвращаешь сдачу тому же, кто пытался тебя выбить. Парнишка пытается захватить, но твое проклятье проходит сквозь абсорбер как нож сквозь масло, и он падает на землю. Быстро реанимируешь свой щит.

— Бросай снова, Джеймс! Тебе плюс подача, когда выводишь кого-нибудь из игры, — кричит Пауло. Успеваешь бросить заклинание, пока отведенные десять секунд не истекли, но твоя цель уклоняется. Достаточно удивительно, что Паоло выключают следующим, когда оба заклинания на подаче у противника. Одно он поймал, но второе поражает его в ногу. Рефери выкрикивает: «Подача!», смотря на твою команду. Рис указывает на тебя:

— Давай, Блэк.

Очевидно, у вас подача, которую выиграл Пауло. Девчонка из другой команды бросает проклятье в Риса, а ты — в неё. Она уходит с линии огня, но Рис подлавливает её со своим ответным ударом. Теперь ты, Карина и Рис против капитана противника и ещё одного парня. Шейла стреляет чарами спотыкания с платформы каждый раз, когда вы получаете захват. Перевес на вашей стороне.

— Отличный выстрел, — говоришь Рису; тот кивает в ответ. Карину убирают следующей, но тебе удается задеть руку пытавшегося ускользнуть капитана. Ха! Ха! Попался! Теперь — двое на одного, и вы с Рисом быстренько убираете последнего. Рис снимает его, после того как Шейла поражает того с вышки, но тебе все равно. Поздравляешь Риса с хорошей игрой, пока три твои товарища по команде возвращаются на площадку.

Следующая игра для тебя проходит не так хорошо. Тебе достается несколько захватов, но теперь многие уклоняются от твоих заклинаний. Тебя выводят из строя, когда Шейла загораживает дорогу, и ты не можешь её обогнуть. Ты выходишь за пределы площадки и взбираешься на платформу. Отсюда интересно наблюдать за схваткой, пытаясь разобраться в её хитросплетении и поразить противника. Карина — быстрая и ловкая, но её чары такие слабые! Может, тебе удастся убедить купить ей более подходящую палочку. Стыдно, что ваши так плохо сыграны. Тебе нужно угадать, куда оставшиеся у вас игроки будут целиться, и пытаться попасть туда же. Шейла довольно хороша, когда, конечно, не блокирует тебе путь и не заставляет тебя подставляться. Парочку раз удается поразить игроков сбивающими чарами, но каждый раз это — неправильная мишень. Риса снимают, но Пауло и Карина неплохо работаю вместе. Они смогли уменьшить количество народа в другой команде до одного. К несчастью, Карина принимает удар оглушающего, пробравшийся через её прямо-таки бумажный щит. Теперь — один на один. Пауло и другой игрок устраивают зрелищную дуэль; оба чрезвычайно внушительны, но, кажется, у Пауло преимущество. Продолжаешь бросать свои смущающие чары, пока толпа подбадривает оставшихся игроков.

Пауло удается сбить последнего противника, и твоя команда выигрывает матч. Он подходит попить воды, пока ты спускаешься с точки.

— Ну что, парни, ещё хотите? Кажется, с нами хочет подраться ещё одна команда. — У него на лице заразительная усмешка. — Тебе нужно поработать над спотыкающими чарами, англичанин.

Пожимаешь плечами, задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли из принципа на него огрызнуться. Решаешь, что не стоит.

Шейла ждет тебя у холодильника, что принес с собой Пауло:

— Извини за тот случай. Хочешь пить? — предлагая бутылку с водой, продолжает она беседу. Хорошо, что ты обновил чары перевода. Большую часть времени Карина говорит с тобой по-английски. Но только она одна. С другой стороны, это же их страна, не правда ли?

— Бывает. Нет проблем. Спасибо за воду, — отвечаешь ты, начиная пить. До этого момента ты даже не замечал ушиба. Вы идете вдвоем на площадку и занимаете позиции, ожидая, когда рефери объявят начало следующего матча.

— Эй, а ты действительно хорош для первого раза! Пауло мог бы найти тебе место в команде для турнира, если твое изгоняющее похоже на станнер.

— Звучит неплохо. Сколько ещё позиций у вас открыто?

— Одно плюс замена. Как у тебя получается такое мощное оглушающее?

— Попробуй медленно повторить движения палочки. Давай посмотрим на форму, — произносишь, впадая в роль инструктора АД.

Она демонстрирует свою технику. Та немного нечеткая и напоминает тебе о такой же проблеме у Терри Бута; черт возьми, о проблеме с заклинаниями, а не со всякими там извращениями! Проклятье, Терри, сходи к доктору, что ли!

— В конце держи запястье свободнее. Сейчас оно у тебя слишком жесткое. Попробуй — посмотрим, поможет ли. — С площадки Рис готов убить тебя взглядом. Кажется, этот еще и ревнует. Полагаю, ему не нравится, что ты держишь её руку с палочкой в своей.

— Какого черта ты делаешь с моей подругой, Блэк?

— Показываю, что не так с её техникой заклинаний. А что это напоминает ещё? — огрызаешься ты. Шейла, конечно же, хороша, но борьбы не стоит.

— Как будто ты знаешь, о чем говоришь. Я видел, как ты к ней клеился!

Шейла решает заступиться:

— Рис, ты — идиот. Я налетела на него, и его ошеломили. Не будь дураком.

Приятно видеть, как его втаптывают в грязь. Пока Рис шаркает ногами по песку и что-то там бормочет, до тебя наконец-то доходит. Ты, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, — немного мужефоб. Женщинам ты позволяешь намного больше, чем мужчинам. В спорах с бывшими друзьями, а нынче предателями, Гермиона могла испытывать твое терпение намного дольше, чем Рон. Ты также был склонен затыкать рот Рону намного чаще, чем Герми. Мерлин, она ненавидит, когда её так называют. Обрати внимание. С этого момента Гермиона — «Герми-Сиськи». Можно убедиться, что это правда: допустим, Малфой и Паркинсон оскорбляют тебя одновременно. Что ты сделаешь? Проигнорируешь Панси и решишь, стоит ли Драко начистить морду или нет.

Ещё вопрос: хочешь ли ты сделать хоть что-то со своим дискриминационным складом ума? Ответ — нет, по крайней мере, не прямо сейчас; может быть, позже. Разглядываешь, как Чико увивается вокруг Карины подобно нюхлеру в лобби Гринготтса.

Следующий матч должен быть интересным. Шейле явно хочется испытать твою технику. Рис намерен вывести тебя на чистую воду. Ваши противники на это состязание — первая группа, что разгромила всех в пух и прах. Они выглядят очень расслабленными, но их перчатки практически готовы к бою. Раздается сигнал, и заклинания — в игре. Минута, и Шейла получает подачу. Её _станнер_ чуть сильнее, чем прежде. Она одаривает тебя улыбкой. Ну-ну, «держи запястье свободнее». Ни в одном учебнике не написано ослабить запястье для заклинания, однако ты осознал одну вещь: волшебство зависит от веры в себя больше, чем, как говорит Нюниус, от «помахивания палочкой». Это своего рода магический эквивалент плацебо. В волшебстве ты сильнее, чем она. Скажи, что так правильно, а её действия неверны. Если она купится на это, то будет уверена, что ты решил её проблему, и заклятья получатся лучше. Да, Кван бы вволю поиздевался над этими людьми!

Неплохо отдохнув, легко выбиваешь человека своим проклятьем. Пауло и Карина практически сразу вылетают из игры. Пауло очень устал от предыдущего матча. Он радостно поднимается на снайперскую точку. Теперь они сосредоточились на удалении Шейлы. Делаешь ещё парочку захватов, но тебя опасаются. Восстанавливаешь щит и ныряешь на траекторию станнера, от которого едва успевает уклониться Шейла после чар спотыкания. Ловишь и хлестаешь ошеломляющим, как будто перед тобой Люциус Малфой. Успешно проводишь тактику стрельбы исподтишка, прячась за подругой по команде, и подлавливаешь ещё одного. Пауло гикает в поддержку. Плохо — выбили Шейлу. Теперь только ты и Рис против троих. Да-а, и Рис уже вне игры. Три на одного — так не честно! Они выкрикивают коды друг другу. Первый _станнер_ летит прямо в тебя, а второй идет вниз и вправо. Уклоняешься от первого и хватаешь второй. Мгновенно возвращаешь сторицей, почти достав одного, но капитан дотягивается и ограждает твою цель, поймав второе оглушающее. Проклятье!

— Давай, Джеймс! — слышишь крики Карины и Чико. Тебя настигают чары спотыкания, и ты валишься на землю. Преграждаешь путь одному станнеру, и песок разлетается в стороны, когда ты уворачиваешься от второго. Заряжаешь щит и кидаешь парочку слабеньких оглушающих. Устал, но далеко не так, как показываешь. Пусть думают, что ты выдохся. Может, один из них на это и купится.

— Давай же, Джеймс, ты сумеешь! — слышно вопли Шейлы. «О, Рис, ни слова ободрения, да?» О Боже, как больно.

Обратная сторона слабых _станнеров_: их слишком легко поймать, и теперь придется уклоняться от двух оглушающих и двух заклятий спотыкания. Метаешь по-прежнему дрянные _станнеры_, пытаясь втянуть кого-нибудь в перестрелку. Один из них настойчиво придерживается центра площадки. Он насмехается над тобой.

— Ты проиграешь, мальчик из Англии. Мы пнем тебя так, что ты пропорхаешь отсюда до своих крошечных островов.

После перепалок с хорьком этот парень — дилетант. Не говоря уж о самом El Dorko Lordo. В любом случае, пока он пытается убить тебя, вся эта ерунда во время игры никак не сравнится с действительно безумно мощной вязью едких подколов. С другой стороны, он так и подставляется под удар. Просите и да дано вам будет!

Твой мучитель делает изящный прыжок, уворачиваясь от чар спотыкания, и натыкается на станнер.

— Что, это всё, что ты можешь? Попробуй-ка это, крошка!

Он швыряет оглушающее, и ты делаешь свой ход. Во время предыдущих обменов ты отступал, потихоньку перемещаясь к своему концу поля. Пока он бросает проклятье, их человек на платформе стреляет чарами спотыкание туда, куда ты должен шагнуть. Но ты, будто в теннисе, «бросаешься к сетке» и перехватываешь мячик-станнер. Вас разделяет меньше трех метров.

_— Ступефай!_ — Великолепная красная молния энергии пронзает его слабое поле защиты, и тот падает, как куль с мукой. Не теряешь времени и, увернувшись от встречного, швыряешь второе оглушающее. Толпа чуть рокочет. Этого его друзья по команде ему не простят.

Отступаешь из центра площадки, не желая испытывать удачу. Пауло спрашивает:

— Судья, сколько ещё?

«Сколько до чего?» — задаешь себе вопрос, уходя от следующего за рокировкой заклятия спотыкания.

— Минута и сорок пять.

До чего, интересно?

— Давай, Джеймс! Только держись! — кричит Пауло.

Ещё раз. Спрашивается, что же произойдет через минуту с хвостиком? Однажды ты заставишь людей объяснять тебе вещи до факта, а не в процессе, когда ты вынужден прямо-таки вытаскивать все клещами. Им все до лампочки, но тебя-то это слишком раздражает, да? Может, если бы ты вообще знал о Ночном Рыцаре, то намного бы чаще использовал его для того, чтобы сбежать от Дурслей.

— Держись до чего? — делая захват, кричишь ему в ответ.

— Если продержишься пять минут один, то на площадку вернутся ещё трое наших. Так держать!

Вот видишь, спроси — и получишь ответ. Очень просто. Надо делать так чаще, Гарри.

Оба твои противника немного расстроены. Они не ожидали, что тебе хватит сил и упорства. Счет: семьдесят семь — пятьдесят три. Технически они могли бы просто позволить тебе ошеломить себя, и всё ещё победили бы. Возможно, на турнире так и было бы, но не здесь, в дружеском матче.

За десять секунд до конца толпа начинает обратный отсчет. Рис с Шейлой готовы прямо-таки влететь обратно, Карина — нет. Соперники медлят — чувствуют, что не смогут достать тебя до крика рефери:

— Пять минут!

Трио возвращается. Загораживаешь их и успеваешь поймать заклятье, но бедная Карина едва ступает на поле, как оглушающее ударяет её в колено. Озадачиваешь противника встречным, но такой сильный _станнер_ с твоей стороны — просто неспортивно. Мощный, быстрый и великолепный. Теперь все меняется местами: три к одному в вашу пользу. Народу, похоже, гораздо больше, чем было в начале игры. Примерно семьдесят пять — восемьдесят человек. Не те тысячи, перед которым ты так привык выступать, но сейчас и этого достаточно.

К счастью, Шейла и Рис добираются до последнего игрока. Ты устал, но очень неплохо поупражнялся как физически, так и магически. Люди поздравляют тебя, заходя на площадку. Пауло уже спустился с точки и хлопает тебя по спине. Ты окончательно стал героем в глазах Чико.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что завтра ты будешь играть? Подойдет Аманда, и получится целая команда, — просит Пауло.

— Ага, конечно, можешь включить и меня. Карина будет запасной? — отвечаешь ты.

— Если захочет.

Ты присматриваешься — кажется, ей уже достаточно, но Чико толкает, и та почти сразу соглашается.

Как замечательно, что спортивный дух жив и процветает в Южной Америке: вторая команда подходит, и тебя персонально поздравляют. Звучит пара шуток о том, настолько ли сильно твое изгоняющее, как оглушающее. Со злобной ухмылочкой на лице рассказываешь им сказки о том, как ты крут, хотя со _станнером_ ты намного опытнее.

Спустя несколько минут, наполненных шутками в твоей новой команде, выясняется, почему Карина так не хотела участвовать. Они не так уж и плохи, хоть и не Львы Гриффиндора. Пауло проходит, собирая по два галеона с каждого. Не говоря ни слова, протягиваешь деньги и на долю Карины. Скорее всего, денежный вопрос у вас в ближайшем будущем станет камнем преткновения. Обычно мало что замечаешь в этом плане, но даже ты не настолько туп. Пауло поднимает бровь, но помалкивает.

По дороге домой она молчалива. Чико не обращает на это внимания и подробно рассказывает, как хорошо ты играл. Приятно, но надеешься, что Чико не вступит в твой Фан-клуб имени Криви. Песок застрял в самых невероятных местах, на которые никогда в жизни не подумал бы.

По пути заходите на рынок. Карина помогает выбирать. Продукты куплены очень быстро, и вот вы уже двигаетесь к дому Мачадо. Карина посылает Чико в ванную и начинает готовить ужин.

— Ты злишься на меня, да? — У тебя нет опыта в данной области, так что ты придерживаешься очевидного.

— Ты думаешь, что я шлюха?

Возможно, в будущем тебе лучше избегать очевидного. О некоторых вещах лучше промолчать. Ты помнишь, как дядя Вернон однажды сказал, что латиноамериканки — темпераментные женщины. Даже этот идиот порой случайно натыкается на правду.

— Мерлин! Нет, конечно же, я так не думаю! — ты неуверен, о чем вообще думаешь.

— Мне не нужно подаяние! — шипит она. До тебя четко и ясно это доходит даже без серпентарго. Что ж, может и не удастся сегодня заняться любовью. Знаешь, это достало! Ты сейчас даже не Гарри Поттер, и вот, опять извиняешься за то, кто ты есть.

— Слушай. У меня есть деньги, и довольно много. Не хочу тебя смущать, но их столько, что я даже не замечал, как у меня воровали! Если ты не способна принять это, то лучше уж я уйду прямо сейчас, перед тем, как всё станет намного хуже. — Поворачиваешься к двери.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Чико привязывался к очередному человеку, который оставит его!

Да, у нее проблемы. И это даже не вопрос. Одно хорошо: она относится к тебе как к мужчине, а не как к мальчику. С другой стороны, тебя судят по делам другого человека, и в большинстве случаев это «необычайный шутник-отец». На сей раз ты на весах у Фемиды с каким-то случайным мертвым парнем, лгавшим своей жене и оставившим стоящую перед тобой женщину в ужасном положении. Если бы ты не был сейчас так зол, ты бы остановился подумать, почему женщины выносят мужчин вообще. Что ж, достаточно этого дерьмового самосозерцания, займемся текущими вопросами.

— Знаешь что, Карина? Несколько лет назад у меня не было ничего, даже надежды хоть что-то получить. Перед тем, как выяснить, что я — волшебник, целых десять лет со мной обращались как с дерьмом. Я пытался забыть о прошлом, поэтому и не хотел бы об этом говорить. Самое главное в том, что ты и близко не подобралась к этой точке. У тебя ещё есть гордость, но через несколько лет она тоже уйдет. Я готов был на всё ради такого друга, который помог бы мне радоваться жизни вместо того, чтобы сводить концы с концами. Я не подумаю о тебе плохо только из-за ситуации, в которой ты оказалась.

Она останавливается и смотрит на тебя

— Извини, Джеймс. Прости меня.

Она подходит к тебе. Ну и что дальше, мистер Великая Речь? Остаться или уйти? Она тянет тебя в объятья. Наверное, надо остаться.

Через семь часов ты лежишь на софе, рассматривая, как лунный свет струится в окно. Обнаженная Карина свернулась рядом. После ужина вы провели несколько часов втроем за любимой настольной игрой Чико. Когда он ушел спать, Карина предложила тебе принять душ, в то время как она почистит твою одежду. Ты был приятно поражен, когда она присоединилась к тебе в небольшой кабинке. Девушка утверждала, что на теле есть такие места, откуда ей всегда было трудно доставать песок. Люди постоянно говорили, что ты предупредительный и благородный человек. Это и вправду вызов. Самый большой урок за вчерашний вечер: примиряющий секс истощает как физически, так и эмоционально. Несколько дней назад ты спросил Билла о его отношениях с Флер. Ты не понял, когда тот ответил: «Иногда она начинает спорить со мной без всякой причины о том, что ей кажется неправильным — ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?» Ты кивнул, но в действительности не знал, о чем идет речь. Сейчас знаешь — они оба чокнутые!

— Ещё не спишь? — бормочет Карина в ухо. Может, потому, что рядом с тобой голая женщина. Не хочется признаваться ей, что этот диван видал и лучшие дни. А гамак в палатке намного удобнее.

— Ага. Не привык к компании в постели, — говоришь ты.

— Чувствую, как будто я тебя использую, — признается та шепотом.

Отвечаешь с такой искренностью, что удивляет тебя самого:

— Мне это нужно не меньше, чем тебе. Мы используем друг друга, и мы в этом честны. Да, больше расчета, чем я привык. Но что такого неправильного, если нам обоим друг от друга нужны поддержка и комфорт? Кроме того, у меня появилась ещё одна новая любимая игра.

— Доджеспелл и вправду нравится тебе больше, чем квиддич?

Драматически вздыхая, делаешь паузу. Эта игра возбуждает тебя иначе, чем квиддич. Ловец — это хорошие рефлексы плюс искусство. Доджеспелл больше ориентирован на силу и похож на поединок. И тот, и другой зажигают кровь в твоих венах. Но ты имеешь ввиду совсем не то. О, надо же ей ответить.

— Нет, глупыш, моя новая любимая забава — «развращение невинного малолетки сексуальной женщиной», и я думаю, что имею право на реванш.

— — —

_Немного пояснений по доджеспеллу_

В игре участвуют три заклинания.

1. _Ступефай!_ — собственно произношение. Проклятие атаки. Оно оглушающее, или же станнер.

2. _Абсорбере ступефай_ — собственно произношение, накладывается на перчатку, защитное, в деле иначе участия не принимает. С его помощью игрок может ловить, или захватывать, первое.

3. Спотыкающее проклятье — бросается с платформы первым выбитым игроком команды в игроков на площадке противоположной команды, чтобы помочь своим же попадать по противнику.


	10. Chapter 10

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 10. Где львы и тигры ждут тебя в тенях…**

Сразу после аппарирования из дома Карины идешь в вашу с Биллом комнату, неся мешок с уменьшенными продуктами. Тебе надо поменять одежду для турнира, к тому же Билл, наверное, захотел бы с тобой пойти. Карина предложила накормить тебя завтраком, но ты сказал, что поешь что-нибудь здесь, в отеле. Недавно сказал ей, что на следующих выходных уедешь. Не хотел хвастаться о том, что собираешься участвовать в анимагическом ритуале. Она улыбнулась и ответила, что всё в порядке. Даже не знаешь, чего точно ожидать. Если бы та была одной из твоих фанаток, ты подумал бы, что она расстроена, но Карина — взрослая женщина, и оба вы немного импульсивны. С другой стороны, на прощание она уклончиво упомянула, что следует должным образом пожелать тебе удачи. Заинтригованный таким заявлением, быстро её целуешь и аппарируешь.

Выходишь из лифта и вынимаешь ключ от комнаты. На двери табличка «НЕ БЕСПОКОИТЬ» и записка:

_Сладкий,_

Я проявил инициативу и снял тебе твою собственную комнату. Просто спустись и забери ключ от номера 412, когда вернешься. Заберешь свои вещи утром, если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я?

_Билл_

— Нет, Билл, я не понимаю, о чем ты. Я вообще редко понимаю, что ты подразумеваешь! Нельзя ли хоть не так определенно, а? — тихонько бурчишь ты. Может, чтобы заставить его прекратить звать тебя «Сладкий», стоит призвать долг жизни или что-нибудь в этом роде? Должно же стоить хоть чего-то всё это спасение от Громадной Змеюки? Похоже, Биллу захотелось хорошенько выспаться. Может, всё это на него слишком сильно давит. В конце концов, он один из ма-аленькой горстки людей на планете, кто знает на самом деле, сколько же этот «Я злой и страшный серый Вольд» коптит небо и, кажется, сейчас единственный, кто хоть что-то с этим делает! Что ж, уже утро, так что надо попробовать забрать шмотки.

Открываешь дверь. Игнорируя послание Билла, направляешься ко всё ещё стоящей палатке и открываешь сундук в пространстве, что вы делите с Грозовой Тучей. Выкапываешь кое-какую одежду для турнира и свежую бандану. Увеличиваешь пакеты с едой, хранившиеся вчера весь вечер в холодильнике у Карины, и помещаешь их в холодильник в палатке. С магией настолько просто делать покупки. Никаких десять пробежек к машине дяди Вернона. Никаких «Мальчик! Ты пожалеешь, если разобьешь хоть одно яйцо». Интересно, нравились ли ему твои плевки в омлете? Плохо, что температура убивает практически все на свете. Эй, но тогда тебе и было всего-то девять. Уж теперь бы ты развернулся! В то время это было чертовски гениально, если ты не против таких слов. Тебя почти поймали раз или два, но ты же сын Джеймса и Лилии, а не Ганди. Пассивное сопротивление пока ни к чему не привело.

Идешь из волшебной палатки обратно в номер гостиницы. Оглядываешься. На тумбочке с телевизором стоит пустая бутылка из-под вина и наполовину полная емкость со взбитыми сливками. Чем же, во имя Мерлина, Билл занимался ночью? Великолепно, дверь в ванную открыта. Можно получить парочку ответов. Нда, это не Билл. Это Флер! Она только что накричала на тебя — нехорошо. На ней одно полотенце — прекрасно. Ещё лучше: полотенце обернуто вокруг головы! К черту Омут, ведь быть живым — так замечательно! Святые яйца эльфов, это обнаженная вейла! Хоть ты и не знаешь, как появляются эльфы на свет. Заскакиваешь обратно в палатку, в то время как Флер выливает на тебя ушат ругани по-французски. Интересно, что за француз-извращенец пытался увековечить так каждую деталь? По крайней мере, у неё нет с собой палочки… Ты уверен в этом, потому что ну не было такого местечка, где она могла бы её спрятать! Сопротивляешься убеждению, гикая, проделать круг почета по палатке. Проклятье, нельзя позволить стереть у себя это воспоминание!

— Гарри! Какого черта ты делаешь здесь? — доносится от просунувшейся в палатку головы Билла сквозь непрерывную волну мата Флер. Серьезно, Флер, помедленнее — хоть вдохни, что ли…

— Я только что вернулся и хотел переодеться. В записке ты велел зайти утром и забрать мои вещи. Уже утро.

— Нужно было предупредить нас, что ты здесь. Я же приписал в конце: «Если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я». Разве непонятно?

— Билл, я — новичок в этом деле и понятия не имел, о чем идет речь! Я не могу читать мысли. Я и свои-то едва способен защитить, не то, что твои увидеть. — На самом деле это не совсем так. Тебе удалось однажды забраться под череп старине Снейпу — в общем-то, случайно; с другой стороны, сколько из твоей жизни основано на таких вот случайностях?

— Ты прав. Слушай, просто дай нам ещё пять минут, — произносит Билл, приостанавливаясь послушать, о чем там верещит Флер. Его французский уже лучше, но ему все ещё требуется минута понять, о чем идет речь. — Нет, я не позволю тебе кастрировать его. Серьезно, Гарри, почему бы тебе не посидеть вон там, за столом, а потом я приду и заберу тебя, когда будет безопасно.

Не желая потерять ничего ценного, особенно когда ты только что открыл для себя продуктивное использование этого самого хозяйства, сидишь и читаешь книгу целых пятнадцать минут до того, как Билл возвращается.

— Она успокоилась. Можешь выйти, — заверяет Билл.

— Уверен? — Эй, здесь обсуждается кое-что важное для тебя! В любом случае, можно аппарировать, если что.

— Да.

Выползаешь и видишь восседающую на кровати Флер. На ней махровый банный халат, а вид такой, как будто говорит: «Подойди и трахни меня». Можно поспорить, что она и обноски Дадли заставит выглядеть как самую сексуальную вещь на свете. Не удивительно, что Билл настолько помешан на сексе.

— Привет, Флер.

— Доброе утро, Гарри. Лучше бы нам прекратить так встречаться, — улыбается та. Она выглядит весьма безобидно, но не следует этому верить.

— Да, иначе я не смогу и смотреть на любую другую женщину на планете, — дерзко ухмыляешься ты. Неплохой ответ — кажется, ей нравится. Билл пронзает тебя взглядом перед тем, как рассмеяться.

— Всё в порядке, милая, думаю, ты немного молода для Гарри. Он любит женщин постарше. Ты ведь только что сказал, что всего лишь пришел переодеться? Не так ли, мачо?

Билл ерошит твои волосы. Тебе это практически никогда не нравилось. Разве нет на свете чар, что жалили бы, кусали или что-то в этом роде всякого, кто коснется прически? Может, приличный удар тока поможет? Нужно обязательно поискать что-нибудь.

— Ну... да. — Интересно, расстроится ли Флер, если ты кастрируешь Билла? У тебя в зеркале просто замечательный румянец, Гарри, не правда ли?

Конечно же, Флер, ощущая твое затруднение, продолжает расспрашивать тебя о текущем положении дел на фронте твоей любовной жизни. Вцепляется как клещ, да? Когда ты вежливо отказываешься, Билл услужливо отвечает на вопросы. Её лицо темнеет, когда та слышит о Чико. Она просит тебя остерегаться матери-одиночки. Ты не представляешь, как вообще можно такое рассказать кому-то, тем более Флер, однако объясняешь, что вас с Кариной на данный момент устраивают чисто физические отношения. Может, прозвучало несколько иначе, однако это — суть сказанного.

Вдвоем они беспощадны. Наконец, Флер спрашивает:

— Ну и что она думает о тебе? Ты достаточно хорош?

Билл, извращенец, ржет. Тебе следовало аппарировать ещё пять минут назад. Они неплохо развлекаются за твой счет. Возможно, надо отплатить им той же монетой и показать, что ты не боишься поиграть.

— Могу честно сказать, что заставил её кричать имя кое-какого парня, или, по крайней мере, мой псевдоним, но если мне не изменяет память, ты кричишь намного громче. Если забыть про одежду, я остался ещё потому, что сегодня я участвую в турнире по доджеспеллу на пляже, и я хотел пригласить и вон ту кудахчущую гиену. Добро пожаловать и тебе.

Флер краснеет и что-то там бормочет о том, не видел ли ты её палочку с сердцевиной из волос её бабушки.

Билл слышал об этом спорте и раньше, но Флер — нет, и очень желает увидеть после твоего краткого описания. Вероятно, она останется до завтрашнего утра. Возможно, удастся уговорить Карину сегодня вечером на гостиницу? Может, Билл и Флер согласятся на часок-другой присмотреть за Чико? А вы вдвоем могли бы поэкспериментировать на чем-нибудь более удобном, чем та кушетка, крошечный душ или куча подушек на полу. Охотно признаешь, что смягчающие чары на кухонном столе оказались достаточно интересными.

Спускаешься, забираешь свой ключ и ждешь, когда Билл и Флер присоединятся к тебе на завтрак. Подшучиваешь, насколько они, должно быть, хотят есть после своей сливочной диеты, и быстро выскакиваешь в коридор. По крайней мере, со всем этим гвалтом они не стерли тебе память! Билл упомянул, что уже обеспечил второй комплект разрешений — ура, да здравствует твоя удача, Блэк! — и теперь весь остаток выходных свободен.

— Со всей этой утренней суетой я забыла сказать тебе спасибо за то, что спас Биллу жизнь, — присаживаясь рядом с тобой, произносит Флер. В её тарелке то, что можно было бы описать как «изысканный» завтрак, тогда как на твоей — куча вещей, что заставила бы Рона лезть на стенку от зависти.

— О, я уверен, что он преувеличил, — отмахиваешься ты от её заявления.

Она ловит твое запястье своей изящной, но удивительно сильной рукой.

— Я привезла мамин Омут Памяти для Билла, чтобы помочь с экспедицией, и он показал мне, что ты сделал. Ты слишком скромничаешь, Гарри. Я рада, что ты не поехал со мной во Францию.

Теперь она действительно смущает тебя. Может, лучше она вернется к шуточкам о сексе или чему-нибудь в этом роде? Бормочешь в ответ:

— Я сделал только то, что должен был сделать. Я же не Мерлин.

— Нет, ты — Гарри Поттер, но помни, даже Мерлин или Шарлемань когда-то были в твоем возрасте. Подумай, чего достигли мадам Максин или твой Дамблдор на этом этапе их жизней. Оба они — могущественные маги, qui.

Она права, и у неё прекрасная улыбка, говорящая «не трудись отрицать или я продолжу». Решаешь принять её как комплимент, чем она и является. Хотя очень хочется прокомментировать «твоего Дамблдора».

— Билл — счастливчик, потому что у него есть ты.

Её улыбка сияет ещё ярче, если это только возможно, и она возвращается к завтраку.

— Необыкновенный счастливчик, как и я, потому что он есть у меня.

Через мгновение к вам присоединяется Билл с тарелкой чуть ли не больше твоей по объему, и вы втроем беседуете и смеетесь. Это было великолепное утро, просто завтрак с друзьями. Без Темных Лордов, без постоянных оглядываний, без страха за свою жизнь в запертом и тяжело защищенном доме — просто трое друзей наслаждались едой и компанией. Интересно, а если это и есть то, что значит «ни один не может выжить»? Если Флер права, и ты — какой-нибудь легендарный герой, разве не заслуживаешь ты время от времени немного покоя?

Спустя четыре часа ты, выжатый как лимон, стоишь на коленях в песке. В турнире участвовали шестнадцать команд. Ваша ловко выиграла первую игру. Твое изгоняющее слабее, чем _станнер_, но ненамного. Самый яркий момент игры — когда проклятье Пауло отскочило от дуэльных щитов и ударило противника, которого только что достал и ты — заставляет толпу из семисот человек взорваться в приветственных криках, и без малейшего труда «Бойцы Пауло» перемещаются в следующую восьмерку, заработав порядочный перерыв, пока остальные на двух площадках выясняют между собой отношения.

К твоему огорчению, перед соревнованиями вас проверили на чары. Судья заставил тебя удалить и повторно наложить и чары перевода, и заклинание окраски волос. Карина подняла бровь, когда показалась твоя темная шевелюра. К счастью, в этот момент шла другая игра, так что едва ли кто-либо уделял внимание тебе или рефери. Когда она спросила тебя об этом, ты ответил, что всем известно — «блондины забавнее». Флер согласилась. Можно сказать, что Карина была немного отвлечена присутствием Флер. Полувейла уж точно получила свою долю внимания. Билл спокойно и немного собственнически держал её руку в своей. Забавно было наблюдать, как Рис пытался бросить взгляд на Флер и при этом не попасться. Пока что получалось лишь один раз из шести. По-твоему, не очень хорошее соотношение. Ты начал беспокоиться, что если он продолжил бы в таком духе и дальше, то Шейла точно ему бы кое-что оторвала, и Карине пришлось бы играть на замене.

Вторая игра была немного жестче. Рис выбыл первым и прекрасно поработал в качестве стрелка. Аманду, подругу Пауло, выбили следующей, а сразу за ней и самого Пауло.

Ты и Шейла сумели выцарапать победу при разнице три к двум. У Шейлы реальный талант просчитывать угол отражения заклинания от щита. После матча она рассказала, что иногда она выигрывает бешеные деньги в бильярде против маглов… эээ, нормалов, и многообещающе усмехнулась тебе, порекомендовав когда-нибудь с нею сыграть. Наверное, это не очень хорошая идея. Легче будет просто отдать ей выигрыш. Ты чувствуешь, что она слегка с тобой флиртует, больше для того, чтобы оторвать взгляд Риса от Флер. Кажется, работает, судя по тому, что Рис готов убить тебя взглядом.

Карина идет с тобой к торговцам купить что-нибудь попить.

— Подруга Билла — вейла?

— Это у неё семейное. Флер очень ему подходит.

— Я очень мало о них слышала, но, судя по реакции Риса, Пауло и большинства других, я пришла именно к такому выводу. А почему ты так не реагируешь?

Так вот она о чем.

— Ты знаешь, чары вейл практически не действуют на меня, да и на Билла тоже. Думаю, мы просто хорошие друзья. Она действительно ценит то, что я могу разговаривать с ней, не превращаясь в круглого идиота. Я припасаю это для общения с тобой.

Её улыбка — великолепная награда за такой комплимент. Ты полагаешь, что противостоять в её присутствии обаянию красивой женщины того стоило. Можно было оказаться у разбитого корыта, если бы заявил: «О, да я видел её сегодня голой, так что вряд ли меня удивит остальное». Без всякого хвастовства, за последние полусутки тебе удалось увидеть двух великолепных, сексуальных женщин полностью обнаженными.

Когда вы готовитесь начать свою третью игру, ты узнаешь ваших вчерашних противников. Это та блестящая профессиональная команда, что практически вытерла вами вчера площадку. Сомневаешься, что правило пяти минут спасет тебя и на сей раз. В дуэльных стенах они были так же хороши, если ещё не лучше. Кажется, они очень хотят вырубить тебя: ты перепрыгиваешь через проклятье и захватываешь второе. Аманда отыграла заклятье от стены и поймала его перед тем, как то вернулось бы обратно в игру. Вы оба сосредотачиваете вашу атаку на их капитане. Ты правильно выбираешь время, потому что твое заклинание настигает его, когда тот только что отразил огонь Аманды. Идея достать капитана оборачивается против тебя. Он беспощаден с платформы. Ты моментально выбываешь, когда спотыкающие чары посылают тебя на путь очередного изгоняющего. Пауло остается один, но устраняют и его.

Хорошая новость то, что у вас впереди ещё один матч — утешительная игра за третье место против другой устраненной в полуфинале команды. Команда, занявшая четвертое место, получит обратно свои деньги за вход. Команда на третьем удваивает свои капиталы.

Игра начинается потоком заклятий. Делаешь мгновенный захват и быстро стреляешь в одну из женщин-соперниц. Это не сложно, вся пятерка — женщины. Они довольно хороши. Анджелина, Алиса и Кэти гордились бы — можно думать, это женская солидарность. В данный момент концентрируешься и пытаешься снять их изгоняющим.

Похоже, они прекрасно сработались, и координация работает на них. Твоей команде этого, как ни печально, очень не хватает. Ныряешь и захватываешь, перебивая путь заклинания к Шейле.

— Дальняя справа. Я сниму щиты, ты её выводишь, — шепчет она, готовясь к собственному выстрелу.

Киваешь и мощно ударяешь по брюнетке на правой половине площадке. Та напоминает латинскую версию Панси Паркинсон. Ты не должен судить девчонку лишь потому, что та напоминает кого-то презираемого тобой, но, с другой стороны, эта девушка никогда не встречала Панси. Она захватывает твое изгоняющее перчаткой, но проклятье Шейлы попадает ей в живот. Пока-пока, похожая на Панси!

Шейлу и Аманду устраняют следующим хорошо продуманным нападением. Похоже, теперь это битва рода на род: трое парней против четырех леди. Пауло и Рис уравновешивают счет, выбивая ещё одну даму. Следующие пять изгоняющих летят к тебе. Ты уворачиваешься, захватываешь и ускользаешь, играя в пятнашки с проклятьями.

— Давай, Джеймс! — подгоняют тебя крики Карины и Чико. Ещё минута такого танца, и твоя удача заканчивается — тебя снимают. Ты истощенно тащишься с площадки. По крайне мере, пока они гонялись за тобой, Рис и Пауло отдохнули и теперь методично истребляют противника. Карина протягивает тебе бутылку воды и помогает вытряхнуть часть песка. Оборотная сторона боевого задора — ты вынужден наблюдать, как игра продолжается без тебя.

— Ты здорово выглядел там. Я впечатлен, — говорит Билл со своего места, пока Пауло посылает ещё одну особу за линию.

— Уверен, что Кван нашел бы способ оскорбить меня, но я держался столько, сколько мог. Хотя, похоже, мы все-таки выиграем. — Если честно, ты терпеть не можешь сидеть и смотреть, да?

Игра заканчивается, когда Рис выбивает последнюю участницу. Третье место — это неплохо. Ты обмениваешься шуточками со всей женской командой, которая только что выбила из тебя дух, а потом начинается финал. Матч просто великолепен, и ты даже подбадриваешь разбившую вас команду. Они побеждают довольно внушительно.

Пауло возвращается от судей с вашим выигрышем. С ним — двое детей.

— Мисс Карина! Мисс Карина! — смеясь, подбегает парочка. Карина настораживается, как в первый раз, когда встретила Пауло.

— Привет, дети. Вы сегодня хорошо себя вели со своей новой гувернанткой? — произносит она, слегка улыбаясь. Должно быть, это дети Ренальдо. Сейчас что-то случится. В воздухе запахло грозой.

— Да, мисс Карина. Мисс Одри милая, но мы скучаем по вам и Чико, — говорит мальчик. Девочка немного младше. Она молчит, но улыбается маленькому Мачадо.

— Элиза! Мигель! Что вы делаете? Сейчас же уйдите от неё! — визжит женский голос из толпы.

Дети подпрыгивают как ужаленные — вот и знаменитая Нина Коластос. Она на пару дюймов ниже Карины. Лицо круглое, а глаза больше серые, чем голубые. Если бы тебя попросили оценить, ты дал бы ей чуть больше тридцати, а по слою краски на лице та больше схожа с Парвати. Плохо, что ты не был знаком с Луной во время четвертого курса, с ней на свидании было бы намного интереснее. В любом случае, окончательный вердикт: стоящая перед тобой женщина купила себе относительную привлекательность за деньги.

Вдова Коластос с палочкой в руках неспешно идет навстречу Карине.

— Я говорила тебе держаться подальше от моих детей, грязная шлюха. Мне следовало бы проклясть тебя прямо здесь.

— Это общественное место. У меня столько же прав находиться здесь, как и у Вас. Ваши деньги не могут купить все на свете, — немного презрительно произносит Карина.

Ты должен признать, Карина прекрасно действует под давлением. Должно быть, у неё большой опыт общения с Ниной. Твоя палочка уже в руке, но Карина так и не достала свою.

— Ты никогда не знала своего места. Ты, обычная шавка! С###! Может, тебя следует усыпить как собаку? Да и твоего выродка тоже? — она направляет палочку на Чико.

Встаешь перед Чико.

— Уберите её куда-нибудь подальше.

Быстрый взгляд на Пауло показывает, что тот просто наблюдает шоу. Вот тебе и помощь от местных блюстителей закона.

— О, что это у нас такое? — оценивая тебя, холодно произносит Нина. — Уже продаемся иностранцам? Немного не в твоем вкусе, Мачадо, слишком молод, но полагаю, его золото такое же звонкое, как и другое, — пожимает она плечами на потеху растущей вокруг вас небольшой толпе. Двое мужчин позади женщины сжимают палочки в руках — должно быть, её телохранители.

Быстро лжешь в ответ:

— Не совсем понимаю, о чем Вы, но Вы направляете палочку на пятилетнего ребенка больше чем при дюжине свидетелей.

Она немедленно понижает палочку, и напыщенность немного спадает.

— Глупый мальчишка, конечно же, я не направила бы палочку против ребенка. Я обижена такой инсинуацией!

О, замечательно, да здравствует ещё одна Амбридж!

Еще одно преимущество того, что ты не в школе: ты тоже можешь играть в эту игру.

— О, простите за такую ошибку, мадам. Конечно же, женщина в вашем возрасте никак не могла настолько грубо ошибаться во взглядах, и уж тем более сказать такие ужасные вещи в присутствии собственных детей. Примите, пожалуйста, мои искренние извинения. — Улавливаешь в толпе хихиканья.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, тебя уже давно съели бы черви. Технически, всего три вида волшебных существ могут убивать взором. Ты убедился на собственном опыте. К счастью, нечто напротив тебя лишено сей прекрасной физиологической особенности.

— Мы уходим. Всего хорошего, вдова Коластос. Удачи в школе в следующем году, Мигель. Надеюсь, ты продолжишь свои уроки фортепьяно, Элиза, — произносит Карина одинаково ровным тоном. Можно поспорить: она была бы чертовски хороша в окклюменции. Нина делает шаг к Карине и шепчет той что-то на ухо, затем поворачивается и кивает телохранителям и детям, чтобы те следовали за ней.

Карина наблюдает, как они уходят и как рассасывается толпа. Сначала она пронзает взглядом тебя, и ты понимаешь, что опять что-то сделал не так.

— Мне не нужна была твоя помощь.

Затем она смотрит на Пауло, кому, кажется, ни жарко, ни холодно от её взора.

— Я оценила бы твою.

Затем она разворачивается на каблуках и быстро уводит Чико прочь.

Ты порываешься идти следом, но рука Пауло останавливает тебя. На его лице холодное оценивающее выражение.

— Нужно выбирать, кого оскорбляешь, англичанин. В отличие от того большого города вдали, наше общество не слишком зависит от туристов. Не наживай неприятностей себе или Карине.

— Странно, это вроде бы не я там махал палочкой, мистер Вангеледер. И все же ты предостерегаешь именно меня.

— Сочти это дружеским советом, Блэк. Поверь, ты не хотел бы видеть мой не совсем дружеский. Молоденький мальчик вроде тебя может ненароком ушибиться, переходя дорогу неправильным людям. Карина — хороший друг, но она попала в плохую историю. Не усугубляй её ситуацию. В конечном итоге, ты возвратишься домой, а она будет вынуждена расхлебывать последствия.

О, дрожу от страха! Ужас! Играем в хорошего и плохого копа в одном лице. Очень хочется подразнить его, спросив, что могут сделать ревнивая девица со своими телохранителями, где, хоть и очень желали, но провалились Темный Лорд, Упивающиеся Смертью, драконы и василиск, а также чертова букашка по имени Драко? К счастью, придерживаешь язычок и беспристрастно киваешь. Начинаешь понимать, что PdM претворяет в жизнь законы, прежде всего для богатых. Гип-гип-ура деньгам и подкупам, а значит — коррупции!

Хватая остальные вещи, махаешь на прощанье остальным товарищам по команде. Шейла — единственная, кто отвечает с улыбкой. Аманда практически не знакома с тобой, а Рис предпочитает и не знать тебя вовсе. Флер с Биллом ждут тебя, и Билл немного обеспокоен твоей словесной дуэлью с Пауло. Он не хочет, чтобы PdM совало нос в дела экспедиции. Флер поддерживает видимость безразличия, но ты подозреваешь, что та следила за каждым словом. Люди не ждут, что у такой красавицы есть хоть немного мозгов. Под этой внешностью скрывается нечто больше высокомерного подростка, два года назад обозвавшего тебя «мальчишкой».

— Тебе нужно пойти поговорить с Кариной, но прежде выжди часок-другой, чтобы она успокоилась. Мы с Биллом вернемся в отель, и он накормит меня очень дорогим ужином и поведет развлекать. Увидимся завтра за завтраком, — праздно рассматривая океан, говорит Флер. Надеешься, это будет не слишком дорого, учитывая финансовый источник ужина. Молчишь. Это было бы мелко по отношению и к Биллу, и к Флер, которые были так добры к тебе. Лучше уж они, чем Дамблдор со своими лакеями.

— На сей раз попробую не забыть постучать, — отвечаешь ты, уворачиваясь от шутливого удара, и идешь к пляжу. Примерно через километр минуешь табличку. Она смотрит в другую сторону, поэтому обходишь её, чтобы посмотреть, о чем же она говорит. Там написано: «Отсюда только для людей». Строчки под ней на двух других языках. В одном из них распознаешь гоблинский. Ниже него язык пиктограмм. Судя по посетителям пляжа, это или великаны, или тролли. Гоблины не любят дневной свет, но, судя по количеству колодезных печей, они все-таки спускаются по вечерам. Тролли здесь примерно такого же размера, как и охранные тролли, которых Дамблдор разместил в гостиной, когда Сириус напал на Полную Даму. Спасибо Мерлину, что они не такие большие, как тот, из туалета! Присаживаешься на камень и наблюдаешь за двумя троллями, что хвастаются перед некими тролльшами. Они подбирают камни и бросают их в воду. Когда камень шлепается о поверхность, они вскрикивают: «Плюх!». Очевидно, это соревнование на дальность.

Через десять минут ближайший к тебе тролль восклицает: «Глург выиграл плюх!» и бьет себя в грудь. Он ехидно танцует вокруг другого тролля, который практически сразу же утомляется этим и бьет мучителя кулаком. Два тролля начинают борьбу и тому, кого зовут Глург, удается прижать второго. Ты практически не слышишь, о чем они говорят, но Глург встает на ноги и все три тролльши уходят с ним. Оставшийся тролль выглядит подавленным. Смотри-ка, не только у тебя проблемы с девушками.

— Что хочет человек? Хак сегодня свободен.

— Мне ничего не нужно. Я просто смотрел, как вы с Глургом играете.

— Глург всегда выигрывает плюх. Девочки-тролли любят Глурга.

Ты продолжаешь, практически не веря тому, что вообще говоришь на эту тему:

— Не вкладывай так много силы в бросок вверх. Ты слишком высоко запускаешь камень. — Замечательно, теперь нужно объяснять троллю, что значит запускать слишком высоко.

— Камень высоко сделает лучший плюх, — отвечает тролль, не понимая, в чем дело.

— Да, но если твой камень попадет дальше, ты выиграешь, правда? Смотри сюда. Я бросаю камень как Хак.

Подбираешь камешек и бросаешь его ввысь, как делал меньший тролль, и тот делает тихий плюх. Потом ты поднимаешь второй и бросаешь как обычный мяч. Он летит намного дальше и всё ещё неплохо шлепает — ну, для человека, конечно.

Хак выглядит очень взволнованным. Как жаль, что здесь нет Криви с камерой. Луна бы точно посмеялась над ситуацией. Следующие пятнадцать минут помогаешь троллю Хаку с техникой метания. Вспоминаешь, как к одному из твоих одноклассников приходил в школу дядя. Он был десятиборцем. Выжимаешь из памяти, как тот выкладывался, бросая всё тело в толчок ядра. Проходит несколько попыток и Хак не один раз падает на песок, однако теперь его броски намного дальше. Следующую игру в плюхи он обязательно выиграет.

— В следующий раз Хак выиграет плюх. Хак получит девочек-троллей. — Дерьмо! Теперь и ты разговариваешь как тролль.

— Человек помог Хаку. Хаку нравится человек.

— Джеймс. Меня зовут Джеймс.

— Хаку нравится Джеймс. Джеймс помог Хаку. Хак кидает большие камни. Большие камни дадут Хаку девочек-троллей.

Да, возможно во всем этом есть толк. Большие камни — значит, получишь девочек. Может, пора получить несколько больших камней и для себя… Фигурально, конечно.

— Пока, Хак.

— Пока, кроха Джеймс.

Он хлопает тебя по плечу, и ты отлетаешь метра на два. Как будто по тебе попало ещё одно изгоняющее. Запомнить на будущее: избегать любой возни с троллями.

Собирая собственное мужество, аппарируешь к дому Карины и стучишь в дверь. Она открывает с тем же безразличным выражением на лице:

— Да.

— Кажется, у меня неплохо получается тебя сердить.

— Да, так и есть, — коротко отвечает она. Здесь что-то прохладно.

— Ты волнуешься, что она примет ответные меры?

— Я всегда волнуюсь о том, что она может сделать. Она мечтает разрушить нашу с Чико жизнь. Это не твоя проблема. Тебе не следовало вмешиваться. — Температура определенно падает. Стоило бы одеть пальто.

— Тебе нужно поставить на дом защиту.

Она сердито глядит на тебя.

— Как? Гильдия профессиональной защиты не работает бесплатно, а, учитывая гнев Коластос ко мне, я сомневаюсь, что они вообще согласятся.

Ты немного раздражен на себя самого:

— Я просто пытаюсь помочь…

Карина замолкает на десять секунд.

— Ты прав. Мне не следует вымещать на тебе гнев. Я не знаю, как сделать это самой, и у меня нет денег, чтобы нанять кого-нибудь из профессионалов.

— Билл учит меня. Я поставлю её. Получится неплохая практика. У меня уже есть основные камни защиты от нарушителей. Просто нужно будет включить вас двоих в защиту, и, по крайней мере, ты будешь знать, если кто-нибудь ворвется к тебе. Ничего особенного, но лучше уж это, чем ничего.

Её лицо чуть смягчается.

— Моя бабушка говорила, что три мои наименее привлекательные черты — это глупость, способность мгновенно впадать в ярость и упрямство. Я рассердилась на Пауло за то, что он ничего не сделал, и вызверилась на тебя. Всё, что ты сделал — шагнул между палочкой в гневе и моим сыном. С моей стороны будет ещё глупее отказаться от твоего предложения. Если ты и вправду хочешь помочь, я буду тебе очень обязана.

— Ты не обязана мне ничем. Мы — друзья. Мы выручаем друг друга. Давай, я только аппарирую в гостиницу и заберу камни защиты. Так я прощен? — Кроме того, люди, которые тебе обязаны, в последнее время не слишком хорошо вели себя по отношению к тебе.

— Да, Джеймс. У нас сегодня феджоада.

Ты всё ещё не уверен, почему ты так хотел, чтобы она тебя простила, но ты должен завершить всё, пока ты на коне. Так безопаснее.

— Прекрасно звучит! Не хотите позавтракать завтра в отеле? Я могу принести портключ для вас обоих.

Карина не уверена. Чико немедленно спрашивает, есть ли там телевизор. Она ругает его, но тот смотрит щенячьим взглядом. Она неохотно соглашается. Аппарируешь назад в гостиницу, идешь к комнате Билла и стучишь в дверь. Билл открывает. На нем великолепная рубашка и полузавязанный галстук. Ты, кажется, догадываешься, чем они занимались с тех пор, как ты в последний раз их видел. Очевидно, сливки уже закончились.

— Тебя выбросили вон?

— Нет, мерзавец! Я хотел забрать те защитные камни, что закончил, и установить их у Карины. По крайней мере, они скажут ей, если кто-то нарушит границу.

— Возможно, это неплохая идея, учитывая, насколько зла была та женщина. Залезь ко мне в сундук: в нём лежит книга, которая называется «Практическая защита волшебного дома». Там есть несколько примеров установки несложных систем для защиты. Это, безусловно, не самая лучшая книга, но в ней есть практическая пошаговая установка схемы. Там даже имеются приличные руны, мощь которых только увеличивается со временем, что позволит защитить больше пространства. Папа и дядя Гидеон установили такие в Норе. Я помню, как наблюдал за ними, когда мне было четыре или пять; именно тогда я понял, что хочу быть разрушителем заклятий. Ты можешь все предварительно подготовить за неделю, когда ты не будешь под кайфом или тебе не захочется полетать в догонялки с драконом.

— Спасибо, что напомнил. — Ты не слишком-то ждешь галлюцинаций, которые Грозовая Туча упоминал как побочный эффект анимагического зелья.

Через пять минут ты появляешься с гравированными камнями, портключом и книгой, о которой говорил Билл. Хотя ты был почти соблазнен стащить и «Яростные руны на воле — резюме для имеющих искусство и решимость использовать их». Этот том выглядел просто очаровательно. Определенно первый кандидат в списке на чтение.

Флер выглядит на все сто, но все ещё делает вид, что ей требуется поработать над собой для завершения образа; Билл же в своем «сурово-прекрасном» стиле с серьгой из драконьего клыка в ухе. Спрашиваешь его, что тот ответит, если вдруг магл спросит о серьге. Он улыбается и говорит, что в таком случае это «передний клык медведя-гризли».

Желаешь им чудесно провести вечер и аппарируешь обратно на улочку у дома Карины. Она объявляет, что ужин будет через тридцать минут. Накладываешь основное определяющее заклятье, чтобы установить, сколько заряжающих рун понадобится для длительного использования. Требуется, чтобы ты пропел период, проходя по собственности. Затем ты должен закончить колдовство, стоя в центре участка — тогда появится группа цветных огоньков. Число огоньков будет равно нужному для этого строения числу заряжающих рун. Три голубых огонька танцуют у тебя перед глазами. Это очень маленькое количество. Пролистываешь книгу к приложениям и смотришь рекомендации для схемы из трех заряжающих. Список на удивление короток. Нужна одна руна для увеличения размера и другие две для основного периметра и охраняющих щитов. Можно создать четвертую заряжающую руну для слабеньких стреляющих чар или маленького заморочного заклятья; она не будет непрерывно заряжаться, и хватит её только секунд на тридцать. Однако данные тридцать секунд боли или мороки могут дать им шанс сбежать. Завтра надо спросить Билла, можно ли оставить им этот портключ в качестве средства спасения, потому что она не может аппарировать, в доме нет каминной сети, а её метла совершенно не в состоянии быстро летать.

За обедом объясняешь охранную схему. Удивительно, но Карина просит, чтобы ты воздержался от увеличения размера, и поставил третью руну для увеличения срока действия заморочных чар. Вместо тридцати секунд они продлятся девяносто, и руна постепенно перезарядится. Сначала она думала о жалящем проклятье, но было бы немного подозрительно, если бы ужалило кого-то, кто просто пришел в гости. Девушка сказала, что ей достаточно пространства в доме. Ты не поверил ей, но, к сожалению, это её желание. Листая книгу, находишь парочку прекрасных разовых защит, активирующихся палочкой, включая залп из трех стрел, из защиты, что называется «Последний Резерв Стрелка». Та была невероятно популярна в средние века при зАмковой обороне. Заклятье стреляет веером, у него, в общем-то, нет цели. Выглядит довольно сложным для гравировки, но тебе нравится вызов. К сожалению, оно может быть использовано только однажды, и зарядка продержится не больше двух месяцев, если не вырезать руну на кости или металле. Ты купил немного костей дракона и инструменты для гравировки, когда вчера ходил на рынок, в то же время, когда подбирал Биллу дешевую метлу.

Окончательные планы требуют ограждения периметра и систему тревоги на краю собственности. В пяти метрах от двери сработают заморочные чары. На обоих сторонах и передней, и задней двери будет установлен «Последний Резерв Стрелка». На внешней стороне передней двери ты вырежешь руну щита, а на внутренней — руну, увеличивающую прочность дерева. Щитовая не остановит больше двух-трех проклятий, но Карина, кажется, благодарна и за такую символическую защиту.

Несколько первых недель в этом доме за ней наблюдали. Один из двоих телохранителей, с которыми ты только что столкнулся, взял за правило прогуливаться по окрестностям, и те четыре курицы и петух, что ей подарил один из соседей, были найдены загадочным образом задушенными на заднем дворе.

После ужина Карина берет Чико покататься на твоей метле, пока ты устанавливаешь уже вырезанную контролирующую руну при помощи постоянных липких чар прямо под подоконником кухни с внешней стороны. Развертываешь сигнальные щиты на четырех углах собственности. Позади дома у неё маленький огородик. Книга Билла рекомендует, чтобы заряжающие руны были вырезаны на неприметных поверхностях в доме. Ты снимаешь фотографию более молодой Карины, держащей на руках спящего Чико-младенца. Ребенок просыпается, и мать впивается в тебя взглядом, успокаивая расстроенное дитя. Хорошо, что фотографии — это не портреты, и не способны разговаривать, потому что ты на сто процентов уверен, что в данный момент тебя хорошенько отчитали бы.

Очищаешь поверхность дерева, где висела рамка. Кусок грубой наждачной бумаги, а потом и более мелкой заканчивают подготовительные работы. При помощи плотницкого карандаша рисуешь форму заряжающей руны. Удовлетворенный очертаниями, работаешь дальше с крошечным гравировочным долотом и молоточком. Всё это занимает чуть больше двадцати минут. Билл бы сделал за пять — ещё одно напоминание, что ты всего лишь неофит в этой области.

Сразу после окончания бросаешь активирующее руну заклятье и с удовольствием смотришь, как та начинает мягко светиться. Фотография Карины кидает на тебя ещё один злобный взгляд, когда ты её вешаешь на место. Улыбаешься и посылаешь в ответ воздушный поцелуй. Она показывает тебе палец. Связывающее руны заклинание соединяет заряжающую руну со спрятанной контролирующей. Следующим действием связываешь защиту от вторжения с контролирующей руной и включаешь себя в щиты на каждом камне. Теперь ты не затронешь тревогу на защите.

Карина и улыбающийся Чико приземляются, и та вручает тебе метлу. Девушка восхищается, насколько она быстрее по сравнению с её, и Чико упрашивает на сей раз тебя взять его покататься.

Показываешь Карине, как включить себя в защиту, а её палочку подсоединяешь к щитам, и в случае чего та будет испускать три громких свистка. Что и демонстрирует Чико по твоему указанию, заходя на границу участка. Он кажется особенно довольным, когда палочка его мамы начинает свистеть. Заставляешь его переступать границу с разных сторон. Если девушка в радиусе километра от дома, и что-то большее, чем собака пересечет линию, она будет знать. Потом Карина включает в защиту и Чико.

Дерево на внутренней стороне двери — великолепное место для второй заряжающей руны. Рядом с ней помещаешь контролирующую. На внешней стороне вырезаешь руны Tal, Elb, Chez, Viros и Urwhy в правильной пентаграмме. Чико возится с игрушками, пока Карина подсвечивает своей палочкой твою работу. Каждая руна защиты занимает тридцать минут. Примерно в полдвенадцатого ночи, через пять часов после начала, ты с удовольствием наблюдаешь, как тонкое поле обволакивает дом и исчезает из пределов видимости. Взглянув при помощи очков разрушителя заклинаний, видишь, что щит работает и набирает силу. Эта специфическая схема защиты наиболее эффективна против взрывного и ударного проклятий, потому что захватчики обычно пытаются вломиться и выбить дверь. Она не очень сильна, но это одна из немногих систем, что включают в себя и анти-аппарационные щиты. Находишь её в разделе «Многое с немногим». В эту ночь ты доволен собой и благодаришь всех на свете, что защита периметра уже была готова. Иначе ты освободился бы только к началу ленча на следующий день. Заморочное заклятье может подождать и до завтра, а одноразовый щит — до следующей недели. Возможно, Билла можно будет убедить принести и смонтировать их, пока ты будешь развлекаться с Грозовой Тучей. Вероятно, он так или иначе захочет завтра прийти и проверить твою работу.

Чико уже спит, а тебе очень не помешал бы душ. В любом варианте — с Кариной или без, хотя, конечно, лучше бы с ней. Хорошо, что она проскальзывает внутрь через пару минут. «Извини, Хак. Кажется, ты, тролль, сегодня единственный изгой общества, не поймавший за хвост удачу».

Утром тебя ждет приятный сюрприз: оказывается, Карина весьма игрива. Это мило, но, тем не менее, задержит посещение вами завтрака. Конечно же, ты уверен, что Билл и Флер не покинут комнату, пока не раздастся стук в дверь. В общем, после некоторых утренних упражнений, Карина идет будить Чико, а ты отправляешься на улицу, сделать вид, что только что пришел. Она не хочет, чтобы Чико видел тебя в её постели, и, если вспомнить о недавнем комментарии Чико о твоей перспективе отцовства, ты с воодушевлением соглашаешься. Вы втроем хватаетесь за портключ, и тебя оглушает восторженный вопль Чико. Можно поспорить, что Чико бы понравилось и аппарировать, и даже путешествовать по камину. Ну и где справедливость?

Забрав Билла с Флер, неплохо завтракаете впятером. Чико настоял на своем и теперь сидит между матерью и Флер. Периодически посматривая на француженку, мальчик произносит:

— Ты хорошенькая. Ты мне нравишься.

Для пятилетнего у него очень даже неплохая хватка, намного лучше, чем у тебя в том же возрасте. Или даже сейчас. Черт, и кто из вас вчера играл с троллем? Мать игриво его ругает, а вы с Биллом с трудом пытаетесь сдержать смех. Флер сначала слегка волнуется, но потом вживается в роль. Она предупреждает Билла, что теперь у него появился конкурент, но у полувейлы так и не получается произнести это с бесстрастным лицом. Матери юных дочерей по всей округе, берегитесь юного Дон Жуана!

Билл критически проверяет твою работу в доме у Карины. Две из твоих рун защиты слабо соответствуют друг другу, а неточно вырезанный щит — это частичная потеря мощи; твои защиты периметра поставлены не совсем верно для максимального охвата, а вторая контролирующая руна слишком близко к двери.

— Но она просто напрашивалась туда! — отстаиваешь свою позицию.

— Точно. Это — первое место, где я бы её и искал. Нужно быть более непредсказуемым при размещении рун. Установщик защиты должен быть хитрым. В целом проходимо. Достаточно хорошо для первого соло. Если что, я бы поставил тебе что-то между Приемлемо и Выше Ожиданий. Больше сосредотачивайся на гравировке. Ещё: привяжи заряжающую руну защиты периметра к контролирующей у щита. Если кто-нибудь снимет твою защиту периметра, энергия уйдет в щит, и тот продержится дольше. Этого ты не найдешь почти ни в одной книге.

— Что я должен сделать, чтобы получить Превосходно? — спрашиваешь ты.

— Золотое правило: защита никогда не бывает превосходной, пока кого-нибудь не остановит.

Ты так надеялся, что можешь пережить день без нового, снова другого, золотого правила — а напрасно. Посматриваешь на беспомощно пожимающую плечами Флер. Очевидно, она согласна с правилами игры.

Остаток утра вырезаешь шесть рун, которые составят руническую систему заморочного. Билл показывает, куда бы он разместил различные части, и ты работаешь, пока все остальные идут на пляж. Ты становишься лучше в работе с заряжающей и контролирующей рунами — они получаются намного быстрее. И, естественно, использование указанных Биллом мест ставит тебя в очень неудобные позиции. Одно из золотых правил предыдущей недели: «Точное размещение щита важнее удобства человека, что его ставит». Проклятье! Напиши книгу, или сделай настольный календарь — ну хоть что-то!

Завершив, но не активировав щит, аппарируешь на берег, однако не можешь их разыскать. Так и не найдя группу, возвращаешься обратно в дом и вытаскиваешь уменьшенный журнал.

_Привет, Гарри!_

Спасибо за то, что я чуть не получила сердечный приступ во время чтения твоей последней записи! Столкновение с драконами — отнюдь НЕ случайная фраза, которую можно вот этак небрежно употреблять. Тебе и вправду нужно серьезно поработать над стилем. Я рискну предположить, что тот могильник, где вы были, намного опасней, чем ты пытаешься заставить меня поверить. Я же не прошу у тебя воспоминания или что-нибудь в этом роде, я просто хочу услышать что-то больше, чем: «В коридоре была куча змей. Мы испугались. Когда мы вылезли наружу, там дрался дракон с двумя вивернами». Побольше деталей, пожалуйста!

С другой стороны, у меня всё спокойно — не было никаких происшествий, хотя мы видели вчера у себя в лагере сумасшедшую белку. Ничего не произошло, но я на всякий случай держала палочку.

Великая Охота на Храпса-1996 постепенно утихает; осталась всего лишь неделя до того, как мы вернемся в лоно цивилизации. Мое домашнее задание на лето уже закончено, так что теперь я занимаюсь независимыми исследованиями. Я получила несколько книг по дуэлям и палочку без сердцевины для практики в последнем городке, где мы по пути останавливались. Кстати говоря, не знаю, рассказывала ли я тебе историю моей палочки. Всё равно расскажу, хотя Полоумная расписывает её намного интереснее.

Дерево — от 800-летней Дугласовой пихты, что была разрушена при извержении Вулкана Св. Елены в Америке; когда началось извержение, мама с папой проводили там отпуск, надеясь попасть на встречу племени снежных людей. Они решили посетить это событие, чтобы увидеть всё своими глазами. Папа говорил мне, что маму буквально притягивало это дерево, так что они забрали кусочек с собой.

Короче говоря (когда-нибудь я расскажу эту историю полностью, и практически всё из этого — правда), мама с папой всё-таки попали на сбор снежных людей, и сердцевина моей палочки — переплетенные волосы семи их вождей. Очень стильно, да и значение в Нумерологии весьма и весьма интересно, ага? Когда они вернулись домой, мама узнала, что беременна, так что — представляешь? — они отнесли кусок дерева и плетенку Олливандеру, а он сделал палочку на заказ. Каждый год 18 мая палочка несколько минут сильно вибрирует, но в остальном это очень мощный инструмент. Вот тебе и, крутая история моей палочки. Ты что-то упоминал о своей палочке в интервью для Скитер, которое напечатали в папиной газете. Может, расскажешь всё целиком?

Что ж, на сегодня всё. Мне надо пойти сварить несколько лечебных зелий для моих нервов — подготовиться к твоему следующему сообщению.

Твой любимый лучик света в темном царстве

_Луна_

Решаешь ответить.

_Привет, Луна!_

Сумасшедшие белки? Я страшно испуган за тебя. Извини, если мой стиль ниже твоих стандартов. В следующий раз исправлюсь — буду описывать, как, например, близок я был к тому, чтобы испачкать штаны, если это действительно поможет осознать тебе всю сложность ситуации. Особенно с того времени, как я понял, что дракон переплевывал мою метлу в скорости на раз. О да, вся моя жизнь промелькнула у меня перед глазами, и меня осенило, что вообще-то хотелось бы ещё пожить.

К счастью, последние дни хоть и были довольно захватывающими, но далеко не так опасны. Я участвовал в турнире по доджеспеллу. Никогда раньше не слышал о нем. А ты? Команда, в которой я состоял, выиграла третье место. Если АД будет на плаву и в этом году, надо бы использовать эту игру для практики, даже если я не вернусь.

Что касается других новостей, я только что закончил мою первую систему защиты. Она охраняет дом одного из моих товарищей по команде. Наставник проверил меня и счел работу приемлемой. Я действительно считаю, что лучше бы я выбрал древние руны вместо предсказания. Полагаю, теперь я — официальный ученик по установке защиты. Ты изучаешь руны. Сколькому вы уже научились? Здесь не преподают этот курс, только после окончания второй ступени, или даже в гильдии, так что большинство людей не знают рун вообще.

Хочешь вволю посмеяться? Я помог троллю из джунглей, Хаку, с его сексуальной жизнью. Нет, я это не выдумываю! Очевидно, девочки-тролли фанатеют от тех мальчиков-троллей, кто способен метать камни как можно дальше в воду. Я подсказал ему кое-что по технике броска, и сейчас, думаю, его любовная жизнь резко испытает взлет. Я почти уверился, что другие виды хоть что-то понимают в ухаживаниях. Вероятно, теперь запросто получу пару для рождественского бала.

Должен предупредить тебя, что вряд ли смогу регулярно писать тебе на следующей неделе. Собираюсь как следует потренироваться. Грозовая Туча привезет несколько зелий — их нужно будет принять, чтобы облегчить процесс превращения в анимагуса. Кстати, это «анимаг» или «анимагус»? И если их больше одного, тогда это «анимаги»? К сожалению, это зелье немного играет с мозгами, или так мне сказали. Так что, пожалуйста, отнесись ко всему, что я напишу на этой неделе, довольно скептически… в принципе, очень скептически.

История твоей палочки намного интереснее истории моей. Важно лишь то, что и у моей, и у палочки El Dorko Lordo сердцевина из пера феникса, из хвоста птицы нашего дорогого директора. Когда мы сражались, это послужило основой интересному, действительно редкому эффекту палочек-близнецов.

Что ж, это пока всё. Держись подальше от сумасшедших белок.

Пока!

_Гарри_

Делаешь паузу — тебя удивляет, что предложение о Карине ты писал целых десять минут. По какой-то причине, каждый раз, когда ты думал, как же это описать, ни черта не получалось. Тебе до сих пор не нравится, что вышло в итоге. Закрываешь журнал, снова уменьшая, и кладешь его в свою сумку вместе с книгой Билла. Ещё раз аппарируешь на пляж и на этот раз обнаруживаешь их. Билл с Кариной возвращаются с тобой, и когда он проверяет заморочный щит, получаешь «Приемлемо». Его дьявольски сложно удовлетворить, не так ли? Активируешь защиту и включаешь туда Карину, чтобы та могла контролировать её. Также Билл проверяет вторичную связь между заряжающей руной, защитой периметра и контролирующей щита, и выносит вердикт: «Удовлетворительно». Может, Герми-Сиськам это и не подошло бы. Она слишком любит позитивную оценку. Ты, в общем-то, рад своим результатам, но представляешь, как её корежит от простого «Приемлемо».

Остаток дня расслабляешься, наслаждаясь своим романом. Прощаешься с Флер, несмотря на то, что ещё четыре часа до её отправления из Портключевого Терминала в Сан Пауло — та говорит, что ей нужно «собраться». Билл предлагает помочь ей и договаривается встретиться с тобой и семейством Мачадо вечером. Тебя расцеловывают в обе щеки, обнимают и шепчут на ухо: «Позаботься о себе и присматривай за моим Уильямом. Не забывай — ты уже великий волшебник».

Через четыре с половиной часа Билл возвращается, и вы вчетвером идете в гостиницу. Пока Билл любезно показывает Чико палатку экспедиции и позволяет посмотреть мультики у себя в комнате, вы с Кариной осматриваете другой номер.

После довольно бурных исследований кровати королевских размеров и душа, берете Билла и Чико на поздний ужин в ресторане отеля. Чико больше понравился завтрак. Немного потерянно прощаешься с Кариной. Та говорит, что следующие две недели будет скучать по тебе. Наблюдаешь, как они берут портключ и исчезают. Поворачиваешься к рассматривающему тебя Биллу.

— Гарри, будь осторожен. Не слишком привязывайся к ней. Развлекайся, но, ради Мерлина, будь осторожней. Кажется, сейчас у неё нет мыслей такого плана, однако если ты будешь возвращаться к ней, кто-нибудь из вас может принять это слишком близко к сердцу. Секс — не хорошая основа для отношений, и, прежде чем ты возразишь мне… мои отношения с Флер построены не только на сексе. Она моя лучшая подруга и моя любовь. На ней пока нет моего кольца, но только потому, что она хочет, чтобы я помог ей выбрать его из их семейного хранилища, а я не могу сейчас попасть во Францию. В твоем возрасте я был не способен видеть дальше своего члена. Не то, чтобы ты похож на меня, но прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем я был готов к каким-либо серьезным отношениям. Ничего не говори, просто подумай о том, что я сказал. У тебя есть пара недель, так что время есть. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя получилось как у Чарли.

— А что случилось с Чарли?

— На седьмом курсе он сделал предложение своей первой девушке. Думаю, именно поэтому он разочаровался в квиддиче и уехал в Румынию, чтобы стать укротителем драконов. Встречи Ордена для него до сих пор — испытание.

— Бывшая подруга Чарли состоит в Ордене? — ты быстренько перебираешь в уме всех женщин Ордена возраста Чарли, и находишь лишь только пару возможных и одну главную подозреваемую. — Он сделал предложение Тонкс, не так ли?

— Да, и ни один из них не был к этому готов. Она хотела заняться карьерой, а не быть какой-то просто группи[17] при квиддиче. Он сказал, что у них все получится, а она — что он заблуждается. Я советовал ему подождать, но братец закусил удила и всё равно пошел делать предложение. Когда она отвергла его, Чарли захотелось убраться из Англии подальше, и квиддич утратил свою привлекательность. Думаю, он возвращался только раз или два до Тремудрого турнира, но в Египте брат навещал меня каждый месяц. Слишком уж много боли там скрыто.

— Спасибо, Билл. Я — не ты и не Чарли, но мне есть о чем подумать. — Вы возвращаетесь в отель во взаимной тишине. Он желает тебе доброй ночи, и чтобы ты подготовился открыть утром свой третий глаз. Признаешься, что ты озабочен завтрашними зельями. Не можешь уснуть целых два часа.

Утром остальные участники экспедиции ждут вас внизу. Выходите на заднюю улицу, чтобы Билл мог активировать свой портключ к месту следующей стоянки. Кван останавливает его:

— Кто повар на самом деле?

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — настороженно спрашивает Билл с палочкой, готовой вступить в действие.

— Ты продолжаешь звать его Гарри. Мои источники докладывают, что Гарри Поттера в Англии нет. За любую информацию о Гарри Поттере предлагают огромные деньги. У него есть подруга, которую зовут Уизли. Если я попрошу снять его бандану, не увидим ли мы там шрам?

— Очень даже возможно, — отвечаешь ты. Все замирают.

— Санчес, ты должна мне десять галеонов. Я говорил, что это он, — смешок Квана режет ухо. Напряжение немного спадает.

— Гарри — также формально ваш наниматель, потому что экспедиция финансируется на его деньги, — осторожно замечает Билл. — В сущности, он и есть экспедиция Феникса. Ваши контракты связаны с ним так же, как и со мной. Его настоящая личность считается частью вашей Клятвы Неразглашения. Я так понимаю, никто из вас не проговорился? У кого-нибудь есть возражения?

— Это всё усложняет. За вашу голову назначено приличное вознаграждение, мистер Поттер, — произносит Коллинз. — Сколько народу знает, что вы здесь?

— Я, Билл и ещё один человек. Другой человек имеет представление о том, что я где-то в Южной Америке, но не о конкретном месте. Все остальные в поисках меня переворачивают вверх дном Англию. Думают, что я скрываюсь среди нормалов.

— Обращаюсь к пункту контракта об осложняющих обстоятельствах. Я хочу, по крайней мере, на двадцать пять процентов больше, если выйдет наружу, что вы здесь, и нам придется драться за то, чтобы покинуть страну.

Билл смотрит на Коллинза:

— Премиальные — не проблема, если вы согласитесь его обучать.

— Хорошо.

— Кто-нибудь ещё? — глядит Билл на остальных.

— Я также возьму премиальные, — отвечает Грозовая Туча. — В ответ я предложу присягу защиты, когда мы поедем к моему народу на следующей неделе. Мне не так уж нужны деньги, но детям и внукам — другое дело. Мой старший ребенок растранжирил состояние, и мне пришлось выйти из отставки. Я здесь только по этой причине.

Санчес также соглашается на повышенную ставку из-за «увеличившейся опасности». Кван разглядывает тебя.

— Ты рисковал для меня своей жизнью. Я не попрошу больше денег за то, что ты подставлял свою шею. Мне не позволит моя честь. Я обучу тебя. Ты все ещё глупый повар. Темные волшебники не настолько глупы, как драконы или змеи. Я покажу тебе, как с ними сражаться, — с этим все, наконец, хватаются за портключ к вашему следующему месту назначения.

На шестые сутки ты сидишь за столом, пытаясь прочистить голову. Ты слабо помнишь последние дни. Это зелье — реальное дерьмо. Билл конфискует у тебя палочку каждый день до тех пор, пока не ответишь правильно на серию вопросов. В конечном результате тебе дозволено держать в руках палочку не больше четырех часов в день. Они вынуждены связать тебя несколько раз. Галлюцинации — далеко не всегда безвредные розовые кролики, приглашающие Макгонагалл на танец. На каждого увиденного рогатого храпса, а видел их ты уже немало, и даже оборачивался в одного из них, ты наблюдал и очень неприятные галлюцинации. Плохо, что у тебя нет связи с мистером Риддлом, возможно, получилось бы немного выбить его из колеи. У тебя было видение, в котором ты таял, и даже удалось заморозить себе руку, пока Коллинз не остановил тебя от дальнейшего. Чтобы вернуть ей чувствительность обратно, потребовался целый час.

Ты танцевал со своей мамой по только что свежевырезанной семье Уизли. Глаза любителя лимонных долек, Дамблдора, были выбиты вилкой. Джинни и Герми-Сиськи отказались от тебя в пользу друг друга перед тем, как ты их удавил. Санчес превратилась в Тонкс, которая просто испытывала новую внешность. Самым ужасающим видением, возможно, оказалось то, где Карина сказала тебе, что Чико — на самом деле твой сын, и ты снова будешь отцом, так как забыл использовать контрацептивные чары. В одном особенно ярком видении некий одноногий чернокожий мальчик в красной шляпе прыгал по лагерю, над всеми подшучивая, пока Билл не подкупил его канареечными конфетками из запасов родных братьев.

Ты был удивлен, когда на следующий день узнал, что это случилось в действительности. Парнишка оказался саки[18], и следующие пару дней ты проводишь с кожей в горошек. Само собой, Билл не позволил тебе даже и близко подойти ко второму участку в таком состоянии. Ты сумел сделать только одну настоящую стрелковую защиту на кости и две пробные на камне. Одну ты опробовал, и та прекрасно сработала. Даже при перечитывании письма Луны тебя весьма развлекали. Её загадочный ответ на твой вопрос звучал так: «Если тебе удастся стать анимагом (или анимагусом?), вероятно, можно будет называть это так, как тебе захочется». Может, это какой-нибудь заговор? Только изза этого ты надеешься, что станешь увертливой, зеленоглазой Гарри-белкой-терминатором! Билл также держал журнал подальше, пока ты хоть немного не пришел в себя. Вскрытие показало, что это была очень хорошая идея.

Кван учил тебя искусству цепочки заклинаний. Именно так он орудовал при борьбе с инфери и удержал полный рептилий коридор. Цепочки заклинаний лучше использовать, когда тебя значительно превосходят численностью. Ты снова и снова повторяешь проклятья, при которых движения палочки одного заклинания перетекают в следующее. Хоть El Dorko Lordo и стареет, это не сильно повысит твои шансы при поединке с ТОМщеем-Бессмертным, зато поможет попрактиковаться в быстроте творения заклятий. Несколько сессий с Коллинзом прошли очень неплохо. Он показал тебе парочку мощнейших заклинаний. Теперь у тебя есть в запасе огненный кнут и несколько изумительных разрезающих. Они — специальность Коллинза. Фавориты Квана — ударное и разрушающее.

Ты помнишь отчетливо момент, когда впервые уселся с двумя боевыми магами после того, как те узнали, кто ты на самом деле.

— Ну что, парни, вы и вправду хотите показать мне, как сражаться на дуэли?

— Дуэли? Кван, мы сражаемся на дуэли?

— Нет, думаю, я как-то видел одну. Два человека кланяются, потом начинают бросать заклинания, ну, или что-то подобное.

— Что?

— Глупый повар не понимает. Мы не сражаемся на дуэли. Мы деремся! Мы убиваем! Единственное правило в борьбе: ты выигрываешь, если ты жив. Вот твой Темный Лорд стоит в середине поляны. Ты прячешься за деревом. Ты ударишь по нему сзади, из укрытия? Конечно! Ты будешь долбить по нему, пока тот не затихнет навсегда. Ну что, хочешь учиться дуэли или сражаться?

— Сражаться.

Они заставили тебя показать им в Омуте Памяти все схватки, начиная с Квиррелла и заканчивая Отделом Тайн. Твой навык борьбы уничижительно разобрали по косточкам. По крайней мере, теперь ты «глупый повар-счастливчик».

Наступает пятничный вечер, и Билл суетится вокруг, пока ты готовишься к отъезду международным портключом. Он прекращает, когда ты говоришь ему, что тот постепенно становится похож на свою маму. Кван вызывается отправиться в Соединенные Штаты вместе с тобой для дополнительной защиты. Вы втроем уезжаете из Сан Пауло куда-то в Гондурас, а потом в Лас-Вегас. Из Лас-Вегаса Грозовая Туча берет региональный портключ в Волшебную Общину в Блэк-Хиллс, где-то в Южной Дакоте. Ты не возражал бы провести в Вегасе денек-другой, посмотреть город, но Кван отмечает, что «осмотр достопримечательностей позволяет другим туристам заметить глупого повара-счастливчика, и рано или поздно удача глупого повара закончится». До тебя доходит.

Как только ты прибываешь в последнюю точку своего похожего на ураган путешествия, то останавливаешься оглядеться. Это прекрасная страна, намного теплее, чем ты ожидал, но здесь — лето. Можно легко представить, как люди сражались за эти земли. Ты — на грани безумия, когда Грозовая Туча представляет «Джеймса Блэка» своей семье из четырех детей, семи внуков и трех правнуков. Едва познакомив всех, Грозовая Туча говорит тебе: время идти.

Все ещё пробуешь вычистить вату из ушей, когда Грозовая Туча впихивает тебя в комнату и приказывает раздеться, вручив нечто вроде набедренной повязки. Он рисует на твоем торсе руны каким-то дурно пахнущим веществом из глиняного горшочка. Через полчаса тебя ведут в жаркую и душную переполненную комнату; в ней ещё шесть участников ритуала и примерно дюжина других. Двум женщинам позволено чуть больше одежды — а жаль! Все они с любопытством смотрят на вас с Грозовой Тучей. У тебя кружится голова от жары и недостатка воды и еды. Есть запрещалось вообще, и ты получил лишь несколько глотков воды за последние тридцать шесть часов. О, вспоминается старый добрый чулан! По крайней мере, индеец объясняет свои действия.

— Голод и жажда — примитивные инстинкты. У ритуала больше шансов на успех, если ты ближе к основным инстинктам. Учитывая участие моей внучки, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты был сосредоточен на них, а не на страсти.

Украдкой бросив взгляд на внучку Грозовой Тучи, улавливаешь, что та — довольно привлекательная женщина примерно лет двадцати или чуть больше, с гораздо большей грудью, чем у Герми-Сисек. Как пошутил бы Билл, «немного молода для тебя». Если принять во внимание, как рассматривают её некоторые мужчины в комнате, а также то, что вторая женщина прямо-таки впилась в неё взглядом, ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым. У нее милая улыбка и очень привлекательные пухлые губы.

Бардак в голове действительно теперь беспокоит тебя. Очень хочется пить, или есть, а, может, и то, и другое вместе? Несколько человек качаются, или это лишь ты? Дым разъедает глаза до слез, а ноздри как будто в огне. К твоим губам подносят костяную чашу. «О, наконец хоть какая-то жидкость». Давишься зельем. Как и всякое другое, оно отвратительно на вкус. Почти чувствуешь магию в воздухе от скандирования ведьм и волшебников. Вступает и твой голос, и голоса остальных. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

Последняя мысль в голове, когда ты падаешь в обморок: «Ну, вот и все».


	11. Chapter 11

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 11. … Быстрые, но ленивые…**

Местные зовут это «спуском». Ты говоришь, что так, слой за слоем, снимается с тебя понятие о человеческой природе. Одни из самых неприятных опытов в твоей жизни, когда сознание отделяется от контроля тела. Просто замечательно, особенно учитывая количество неудобных ситуаций, в которые ты попадал. Чувствуешь себя голодным настолько, что невозможно даже представить. Жажда становится всепоглощающей потребностью, пока ты мечешься на земле. Ползешь к поставленному кем-то блюду, и начинаешь жадно прихлебывать жидкость. Скандирование продолжается, но ты едва управляешь раскатами голода, жажды и раздражения. Слишком жарко. Слишком много людей. Недостаточно жидкости для утоления жажды!

Одна из немногих ясных мыслей, пересекающих твое сознание, когда ты затуманенным взором окидываешь комнату, что Грозовая Туча уж точно волновался о неправильном парне, потому что его внучка, «гулена с большой грудью и будущая заноза в заднице», вьется вокруг другого мужчины как животное в течке. Надо не забыть спросить у Грозовой Тучи, готов ли тот стать дедушкой. Думать все труднее. Слышишь слова, но не понимаешь смысла.

— Проклятье! Мальчик-англичанин Грозовой Тучи превращается с удивительной скоростью! — шепчут голоса вокруг тебя. Должно быть, они говорят о тебе. Обычно ты возразил бы — не хотелось бы, чтобы тебя воспринимали как что-то исключительное, но в этом случае, если скорость поможет получить тебе хоть один чертов кусочек пищи и немного благословенной воды, тогда во что бы то ни стало, чем быстрее, тем лучше! Один двигается к твоей миске с водой. Отпихиваешь его рукой, защищая свою территорию. Из твоего горла вырывается первобытное рычание, и незваный гость, скуля, отступает.

— О, останется шрам. Ногти мальчишки растут. Думаю, у него появляется морда. Как полагаешь? Собака? Кот? Может, медведь? — бессвязные голоса довольно хихикают, и ты понятия не имеешь, почему. Чуть слышно звякает. Слабый медный аромат крови достигает носа. Мясо? Прямо сейчас мясо было бы неплохо, да? Сочное, вкусное мясо, будет так вкусно!

Проходят минуты, а ты продолжаешь лакать воду, отчаянно пытаясь утолить жажду. Жара удушает.

— Не могу сказать при этом свете, но думаю, я вижу усики. Два серпа, что это — кот. Уж точно не медведь. — Тебе все равно, что говорят или о ком. Тебе нужно больше воды и МЯСО!

— Точно, кот. Посмотри, как меняется структура костей. Лучше прямо сейчас надень на него ошейник. Дай мне рукавицы. Он не уменьшается в размерах. Это будет большой котенок, да, китти? Мех у нас темный. Может, пума? Пантера? — Ещё звон, и грубые руки хватают тебя. Выражаешь свое неудовольствие, когда что-то оборачивается вокруг твоей шеи. — Полегче, мальчик. Не надо сердиться. Это затем, чтобы мы могли проследить за тобой. Эй! Посмотри на узор на его спине. Это леопард?

Ты различаешь голос Грозовой Тучи:

— Ягуар. Он — ягуар. Иногда их называют ещё черными пантерами.

— Он — ягуар! Ты — орел! Ты знаешь легенды.

— Да. Я знаю легенды. Но это сейчас не имеет значения. Думаю, он готов к охоте. Нужно вывести его наружу. Готовы ли следопыты на другом конце?

— Да. Пойдем, мальчик. Там, снаружи, для тебя есть сочное мясо, — чудесный запах мяса ударяет тебе в ноздри.

— Сюда, котя, котенок.

Что-то влажное шлепается перед тобой на камни. Атакуешь это, но крошечный кусочек исчез. «Дай мне ещё, ублюдок!» — хочется крикнуть тебе. Получается жалобный вой. Другой кусок ударяется о землю, но намного дальше. Следует встать, но намного легче двигаться, если следовать за мужчиной с тарелкой, полной сочного, восхитительного мяса. Вокруг холоднее, и ты чувствуешь свежий воздух. Свобода! За ним — за человеком, оставляющем тебе дорожку из мяса. Он выходит наружу, исчезает, а твой мир вращается. Прыгаешь вперед, чтобы схватить желаемое, но оно тоже ушло. Крошечный кусочек тебя, что ещё цепляется за человеческую сущность, распознает рывок портключа. Исчез не человек, а ты. Приземляешься на лапы и в гневе рычишь, оглядываясь. Несколько человек парят над тобой на метлах. Они шумят между собой. Тебе все равно. Возможно, один из них подойдет чуть ближе?

— Нет… мясо… котенок… ещё чуть пройди… вот так! Отлично, ведите его… — жалящее проклятье бьет тебя в бедро. На этот раз рычишь от боли, прыгая и огрызаясь на них. Те слишком высоко. Так что ты убегаешь. Быстро убегаешь подальше от боли. Найди убежище. Тяжело думать!

Добираешься до леса и уменьшаешь скорость, слушая, как те, на метлах, кружат над тобой. Они больше не причиняют тебе боль. Аромат леса наполняет твои ноздри. Ветка ломается под весом твоей передней лапы. Ты не привык к лапе, да? Смущаешься.

— Осторожнее! … выше линии деревьев. Такие кошки, как он, любят взбираться повыше. Я не… — Ты знал раньше, что это означает. Ну и что. Голод царит в твоей голове.

Остановиться здесь — плохая идея. Нет мяса. Ты двигаешься по лесу, ища хоть что-нибудь. Часть тебя говорит: беги и уйди от мяса в воздухе. Ты игнорируешь их. Они игнорируют тебя. Ты быстрый и скрытный. Спокойно загони свою добычу. Ударь, когда будешь близко. Нюхаешь ветер. В той стороне — добыча. Улавливаешь направление по легкому бризу. Твои глаза осматривают деревья и кусты — коричневая вспышка. Атакуешь! Промахиваешься! Крошечная закуска ныряет от тебя в кусты. Лезть следом для тебя слишком густо. Хочется скулить, но звук предупредит другое мясо. Крадешься глубже в лес в поисках новой добычи. Движения становятся более плавными. Чувства обостряются. Прежде ты был шумным и громким. Сейчас шумишь намного меньше. Чуешь воду. Она недалеко. Нужно попить. Мясу нужно пить. Вода — хорошее место поискать мясо.

Ускоряешь темп. Теперь вода рядом. Прямо перед тобой — ручеек. Шум текущей воды скроет твое приближение. Следуешь за течением, стараясь услышать звуки добычи. Вот! Свет луны отражается от текущей воды, и ты видишь тень. Мясо! Это большая добыча. Быстрая. Она напоминает тебе о чем-то… о ком-то… Сохатый? Ты почти вспоминаешь, но мысль ускользает. Этот сохатый — мясо, а тебе нужна еда. Он пьет из потока. Нужно загнать его. Он попытается пересечь воду. Это замедлит его.

Сохатый вскидывает голову и видит тебя. Ты уставился на него. Сохатый уставился на тебя. Сохатый знает, что ты сделаешь. Ты знаешь, что ты сделаешь. Сохатый оглядывается и пытается отбежать в лес от воды. Прыгаешь за ним. Опора на воду неудобна, но ты устойчив на скользком дне. Мясо бежит в подлесок. Следуешь за ним, зная, что это замедляет добычу больше чем тебя. Прыгаешь на мясо и бьешь по задним ногам. Твой вес прибивает его к земле. Оно пытается встать и бежать, но ты всем весом набрасываешься на его спину и вонзаешь зубы в загривок.

Ты отстраняешься от сохатого, когда он встряхивается, и сладкий вкус мяса наполняет твое горло. Сохатый прекращает дергаться. Теперь можешь есть. Ты жадно срываешь покрывающую мясистую плоть шкуру. Кусаешь. Мясо замечательное! Ешь, пока не чувствуешь снова жало в спине. Летающее мясо вернулось. Они снова делают тебе больно. Рычишь на них. Это твое мясо! Не их! Снова боль. Они отгоняют тебя от пищи. Добыча всплывает в воздух к летающему мясу. Это запутывает тебя. Мясо было мертво, а теперь двигается опять. Ты не понимаешь. Бежишь от боли и замешательства. Ты хочешь убить летающее мясо. Они украли у тебя. Убегаешь в ночь и возвращаешься к ручью. Пить! Вода после мяса — хорошо. Пробуешь поток. Ты чувствуешь кровь, но она приведет тебя назад, туда, откуда украли твое мясо. Возвращайся к потоку. Следуй за ним и найди ещё мяса.

Часы спустя ты преследуешь меньшее мясо. Мясо двигается сквозь кусты. Не хочешь терять его, как первое мясо, или чтобы его украли, как другое. Ты готов к атаке, когда тебя швыряет в воздух. Это случилось раньше, правда? Ударяешься о землю и пытаешься бежать, но летающее мясо и их вихри света останавливают тебя. Не можешь двинуться. Летающее мясо — здесь, верхом на больших палках, и указывает на тебя палочки.

— Приготовились… ты… наружу…

Непонятное мясо. Отпусти! Хочешь убежать! Чувствуешь, как что-то происходит. Что-то необыкновенное. Чувствуешь себя неправильно. Четыре лапы — правильно. А это — неправильно. В глазах расплывается. Что-то… всё — неправильное.

— … держите… петри… до… оймет что-нибудь.

«Нет! Выпустите меня или держитесь!» Хочется шипеть и рычать, но не можешь. Все ещё петри… петри… заморожен.

— Давай, возвращайся. … на мой голос. Это фокус. Ты можешь слышать меня. Моргни два раза, если понимаешь меня.

Знакомый голос. Пытаешься проследить за ним. Мысли расползлись как тараканы. Кто ты? Что ты? Мясо всё ещё что-то говорит. Концен… Концен… Концентрируйся! Сосредоточься! Очисти разум! Кто обычно говорил это? Сальное мясо! Сальный мерзавец! Человек змей! Нет, Снейп, Северус Снейп. Точно, вспомни Снейпа. Безоар из желудка козы. Поттер! Пять очков от Гриффиндора за то, что дышишь. Нюниус! Они называли его Нюниусом в школе.

— Он возвращается. Сколько пальцев ты видишь? Моргни и скажи мне, сколько. — Моргаешь два раза. Подождите. А большой считается? Моргаешь три раза. — Ой, смутил его большим пальцем. Проклятье. Всегда забываю. Мы продержим тебя замороженным ещё пять минут. Попытайся вспомнить, как тебя зовут. Сколько тебе лет. Свое первое заклинание.

Заклинания? Ты знаешь заклинания? Пытаешься что-нибудь сказать, но твои губы все ещё не двигаются. Должно быть, те вещи, заклинания. Кто-то сказал тебе, что волшебство не существует. Он был толстым и чавкал. Его звали дерьмоголовый. Нет, не так. Его звали Вернон. Он лгал тебе. Волшебство существует. Ещё большой человек, пахший несвежим сыром, показал тебе. Он взял тебя в то место, чтобы купить кое-что. У тебя есть палочка! Твоя палочка — перо феникса и остролист. Ты умеешь летать на метле как летающее мясо… гм, люди.

На тебя наложили связывающее, потому ты и не можешь двигаться. Пет… Петрификус Тоталус. Хлестни палочкой вперед, укажи прямо на цель и произнеси заклинание. Ты помнишь, как девочка использовала это на мальчике, который пытался остановить вас, когда вы собирались куда-то идти. Невилл! Невилл Лонгботтом. Ему нравятся растения. Ты знаешь его. Ты — волшебник. Тебя зовут Гарри Блэк! Нет, Джеймс Поттер! Нет, это Сохатый. Подожди, Сохатый? Сохатый был в лесу. Это был не Сохатый. Сохатый умер давным-давно. Ты — Гарри Поттер. Ты называешь себя Джеймсом Блэком. Ещё есть сумасшедший кореец — боевой маг, тролль, у которого проблемы с девочками, обнаженная вейла и мальчик, которого зовут Чико. Подожди, давай-ка назад к голой вейле на минутку. Это было прекрасно. Ты — в Соединенный Штатах. Тебя привез сюда Грозовая Туча. Он собирался показать тебе, как стать анимагом. Нет, не так — или так? Ты — анимагус! Черт подери! Вот так-то, вы, несчастные придурки в Хогвартсе!

Через пять минут они освобождают тебя. Последние две минуты очень тянуло вырвать. У тебя в желудке половина сырого сердца оленя. Тошнота побеждает. Тебя рвет, как Симуса после выходных. Обычно тот так наклюкивается, что не может стоять к тому времени, когда вползает в башню. Бедный Дин вынужден его втаскивать в гостиную. Он уже алкоголик, черт возьми!

По всем меркам, это — мерзко, чрезвычайно мерзко. Освобождаешь желудок снова. Очевидно, ты съел достаточно. Ну и опыт! Просто ошеломляющий. Все было так примитивно.

— Вот. Давай почистим тебя. — Грозовая Туча вручает тебе полотенце и помогает подняться. Вокруг ещё трое. Один из них убирает созданный тобой беспорядок в тазик. Туша убитого оленя лежит рядом со столом.

— Хочешь зелье?

Яростно мотаешь головой, отказываясь — не доверяешь своему больному горлу или своей способности сформулировать всё предложение целиком.

— Вот, твои очки. — Грозовая Туча вручает тебе назад твои очки. Что-то неправильно. Забираешь очки разрушителя заклинаний и смотришь. Твое зрение изменилось. Вещи не настолько расплывчатые, как обычно.

— Очки неправильные, — бормочешь ты. Говоришь как Хак. Эй! Ты помнишь Хака. Ты почти вернулся к норме — ну, к норме для тебя.

— У трансформации бывают такие последствия. Чем дольше ты пробудешь в своей анимагической форме ягуара, тем лучше будешь видеть. Через несколько недель у тебя будет зрение, как у обычного человека, или, по крайней мере, диоптрии будут очень слабыми. Одна из моих дочерей замужем за оптиком. Я попрошу его аннулировать чары зрения на очках, пока твои глаза не стабилизируются. Даже в таком возрасте мои глаза также остры, как и прежде.

Так вот ты кто — ягуар! Кот, а не крутая спортивная тачка.

— Мне следует измениться снова?

— Нет, сначала мы сделаем тебе тотем. Та магия, которую ты внесешь в тотем, усилит связь между тобой и твоим зверем. Тотем позволит твоим анимагическим чувствам усилиться и частично перейти в человеческую форму. Проще говоря, у тебя есть человеческая форма и форма животного. Ты — они обе, и в то же время нечто большее. Привыкай думать именно так.

Ты помнишь тотем Грозовой Тучи. Да, хочется такой же. Он подводит тебя к одинокой скамье. Стараешься держаться подальше от тазика с рвотой; подавляешь позыв в горле.

— Что мне делать?

— Возьми другую чашку и этот каменный напильник. Сточи немного рогов и собери стружки. Кровь, мясо и порошок — сущность твоей добычи. Когда почувствуешь, что стружек уже достаточно, мы займемся имеющимся у меня бруском остролиста, и я покажу тебе заклинание, которое сформирует форму твоего тотема. Не жалей времени. Позови меня, когда закончишь.

Он собирается уходить, но ты останавливаешь его.

— Твоя внучка обнаружила свою форму?

— Беззвездное небо преуспела и стала соколом. Дух полета силен в моей родословной. Я очень ею горжусь. Только ещё двоим тоже удалось измениться. У одного никогда не получается. Это его восьмая попытка. Возможно, что он слишком увлекается очищающими зельями, но старейшины не могут отказать ему в участии. Те, что изменились, стали бизоном и ламой или альпакой. Они все ещё пытаются выяснить, кем именно. Сначала думали, что ты — леопард или пума, но ты — ягуар. — Кое-что брезжит на границе сознания из воспоминаний вчерашней ночи. Это «кое-что» вертится на кончике языка, но ускользает.

Когда он уходит, ощущаешь на себе взгляды оставшейся тройки. Это раздражает. Принимаешься за работу с напильником и чашкой; давай стараться не думать о том, что в другой миске, да? Через десять минут строгания ты чувствуешь, что уже достаточно, и зовешь анимагуса-орла обратно. Он показывает тебе заклинание формировки.

— Почему остальные так смотрят на меня? — практикуешь продемонстрированные замысловатые движения палочкой.

— Анимагуса-ягуара не было вот уже больше двухсот лет. Ягуар — высшее звено в пищевой цепочке в Америке. Все другие — его добыча. Наши формы также окружают определенные легенды.

Останавливаешь работу и смотришь на старика напротив. Твой желудок сжимает от страха, как тогда, на турнире, когда твое имя вытащили из кубка.

— Какие легенды?

— Ягуар и орел являлись самыми могущественными племенами империи майя, которая была основана пережившими катастрофу в Атлантиде. Кланы боролись за влияние и контроль этой земли даже прежде, чем её назвали Америкой. Когда империя рухнула, было провозглашено, что во времена раздоров и невзгод возвратится ягуар. Рыцари-ягуары империи ацтеков были жестокими воинами-магами; их боялись во времена их господства. Всякий раз, когда наступали темные времена, появлялся ягуар, а то и не один. Последние два принадлежали мраку — их сложно было победить. Твое появление — нехорошее предзнаменование.

— Меня выкинут из города?

— Нет. Существует несколько мифов о ягуаре и наставнике-орле, и страшной войне, что случится потом. Старейшины опасаются мифов и легенд. Молодежь не настолько серьезно относится к старым сказкам. Они отвергают нашу культуру и ищут жизни подальше от своего гнезда.

— У тебя есть записи этой легенды? — Легенды похожи на пророчества? Терпеть не можешь последние. Проклятые вещи преследуют тебя подобно чуме, верно?

— Нет. Это устные предания, по традиции, передающиеся от поколения к поколению. Возможно, что первоначально породивший историю провидец жил шесть столетий назад. Точной формулировки больше нет. Большинство отнесется скептически, но твое появление все-таки выбивает из колеи. Люди боятся перемен. Доживи до моего возраста, и ты увидишь слишком много перемен, чтобы помнить о них.

— Мы хоть победим в конце?

— В войне не бывает победителей. Никто не знает наверняка, так как точного текста больше нет. Некоторые вообще сомневаются, что пророчество было сделано в действительности, и есть мнение, что его придумали во время возвышения одного из темных волшебников с этой анимагической формой.

— Проклятье! — Разум отказывается выдавать другие слова. Фактически, кое-что приходит на ум, но было бы нехорошо, если бы уже опасающиеся люди заметили тебя матерящимся как портовый грузчик.

— Ты уже боролся с тьмой. И продолжаешь это делать сейчас. Здесь нет ничего нового. Англичане называют тебя «избранным». Если процитировать Квана: «Прекрати скулить как глупый повар!»

Ты рассержен на его резкий шепот.

— Мне от этого не легче, — выплевываешь ты. Первая попытка заклинания формы проваливается. Это больше шарик, чем ягуар. Грозовая Туча вздыхает и вытаскивает другой брусок дерева.

— Напротив, дух животного — часть тебя. Ты воплощаешь высшего хищника. Твои реакции станут быстрее. Чувства обострятся. Сила увеличится. Когда ты окончательно примешь дух внутри себя, то те, кто захотят скрестить с тобой палочки, очень пожалеют об этом.

Какая ободряющая беседа.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? Когда я окончательно приму дух в себе? — Вторая попытка немного определеннее. Теперь это шарик с четырьмя ногами и хвостом.

— Чтобы научиться управлять собой, тебе нужно время. Ты видишь из своих попыток, что когда ты выполняешь заклинание, с первого раза не получается практически никогда, правда? Ты учишься управлять проходящим через твое тело потоком волшебства. При переходе в форму животного твое тело получает опыт совершенно новой для него магии. Чувство восприятия меняется. Контроль — понятие европейцев. Они стремятся подавить звериную сущность, извращая изменение. Это ведет к утрате всех животных инстинктов. Ты же не хочешь контролировать своего зверя. Нужно достигнуть соглашения с ним в душе. Когда две силы внутри тебя научатся сосуществовать, вместо того, чтобы бороться за господство, тогда ты получишь настоящую мощь.

Это имеет смысл, но и беспокоит. Тебя всегда обвиняли в том, что ты капризная, эмоциональная личность или щенок — зависит от того, с кем разговаривать. Тебе не нравится идея не контролировать себя.

— Как долго займет этот процесс, пока я не примирюсь с духом зверя? — Ещё одним бруском пожертвовали во имя образования.

— Дни? Недели? Месяцы? Годы? Тебе решать. Я покажу, как медитировать. Это полезно и для окклюменции, которой ты так желаешь научиться. Ты будешь проводить как минимум час в сутки в своей форме. Я буду контролировать процесс, и мы поменяем ошейник на браслет, чтобы тебя всегда можно было отследить, если животный дух решит немного попутешествовать. Давай возвратимся к уничтожению остролиста. Тебе нужно расслабиться и забыть о своем беспокойстве. Ты быстро учишься. Уверен, что быстро научишься и этому. Теперь сосредоточься на звере. Рассмотри его в уме как следует. Дыши глубоко и бросай заклинание.

Все ещё требуется две попытки, но разве не говорят, что пятый раз — счастливый? Ты держишь в руке миниатюрного ягуара. Его пасть открыта в тихом реве, и его правая передняя лапа слегка поднята, а когти на ней выпущены. Вот это то, что надо — ощущается правильно, да?

— Вот теперь — всё, — гордясь своей работой, произносишь ты.

— В самом деле. Теперь, для следующей стадии, мы пропитаем фигурку в смеси с твоей крови, крови добычи и сока остролиста. Тотем будет пропитываться всю ночь. Завтра мы покроем его пантовым порошком, обернем в сердце и приготовим это мясо на волшебном огне. Я помогу тебе с заклинаниями. Это моя задача как наставника. Создание формы — самый сложный этап. Все остальное довольно просто. Для тебя сделают шнурок из шкуры и сухожилий, чтобы носить тотем вокруг шеи. — Нож надрезает тебе ладонь, и ты капаешь кровь в миску.

— Звучит неплохо. Когда можно будет перекусить? Желательно что-нибудь приготовленное, — говоришь, и у старика вырывается смешок. Простеньким заживляющим закрываешь глубокую рану на ладони.

Он уводит тебя от дома. Кажется, намечается пикник или какой-то праздник. Должно быть, будут праздновать успех Беззвездного Неба. Видишь, что Кван в одиночестве сидит в углу. Нагружаешь бумажную тарелку и с извинениями проталкиваешься от Одинокой Грозовой Тучи, когда несколько волшебников приближаются к нему.

Корейский боевой маг лениво ест бутерброд с ростбифом, прямо-таки тонущий в горчице.

— Ты здорово взбаламутил этих людей. Они говорят о знаках тьмы и плохих предзнаменованиях. Ты выделяешься, даже когда пытаешься спрятаться. Учись у своего зверя. Предполагается, что он тихий и скрытный. Иначе ты будешь мертвым котенком-поваром, чья удача подошла к концу.

Что ж, это всё, что ты от него получишь в качестве комплимента, так что радуйся. Возможно, кто-нибудь смилостивится и выгравирует эту фразу на твоей могильной плите. Кажется, Кван многое знает об анимагусах.

— Ты — анимагус?

Кван отрицательно качает головой и возвращается к еде. Ты с удовольствием поешь и в тишине. Моментально проглатываешь первую порцию. Ростбиф немного пережарен, хотя и не выглядит таковым. Это наталкивает тебя на мысль, что, возможно, теперь ты предпочитаешь не настолько прожаренное мясо. Стоит позже спросить Грозовую Тучу.

— Я пойду за второй порцией. Что-нибудь хочешь? — Кван продолжает жевать, показывая на банку рядом с ним с надписью «Лучшее из Милуоки».

Подходишь к столу с едой. Здесь Беззвездное Небо и вторая женщина с ритуала. Обе тебе улыбаются.

— Привет! — осторожно произносишь ты.

— Как прошла Ваша охота вчера, мистер Блэк? — спрашивает Небо.

— Я сбит с толку. Полностью смущен. Я убил оленя. И называйте меня Джеймсом. — Да, в общих чертах это — всё. — А вы как?

— Далеко не настолько впечатляюще. Моя первая добыча — белка. — Интересно, была ли связана она с той, что терроризировала Луну.

— По крайней мере, ты не выплевывала траву после обратной трансформации! — бормочет её подруга с негодованием. Она одета в футболку, на которой написано: «Я люблю альпаков». Предполагаешь, они ответили на вопрос. Она видит, что ты уставился на её футболку. — Мой отец побывал портключом на ферме в Колорадо и купил таких 10 штук. Кажется, они в восторге. Для них это просто большая шутка.

Замечаешь, что где-то треть окружающих носит такие же рубашки.

— Успокойся, Мишель, это интересное животное. Сильное, трудолюбивое, выносливое; а ещё ты можешь собирать свою собственную шерсть. Ну разве плохо?

— Я сейчас ударю тебя, Лорен. Продолжай, продолжай, глупая курица. — Ты думал, её зовут Беззвездное Небо. Она поворачивается к тебе.

— Так что все взбудоражены оттого, что ты — ягуар?

— Твой дедушка уже рассказал мне. Люди сегодня глазеют на меня, куда бы я ни пошел, — отвечаешь, накладывая ещё порцию капусты в тарелку.

— Ну, знаешь, не каждый день тебе выпадает возможность воочию увидеть предзнаменование мрака и гибели. Подожди-ка! Это же Южная Дакота! Здесь каждый день катастрофы, — мелодраматично отвечает та.

— Не обращай внимание. Лорен скучает по суматохе и толкотне восточного побережья. Когда-нибудь слышал об ученичестве по астрономии в Нью Салеме? — Лорен отрицательно мотает головой и на удачу скрещивает пальцы.

— Вы вдвоем учились в Нью Салеме? — Заканчиваешь наполнять тарелку и прихватываешь такую же банку, на которую указал Кван.

— Точно, мы, две мятежницы, отвергшие наследие и пользующиеся другими именами, посещавшие школу белых людей! А ты, наверное, учился в Хогвартсе?

— Ага. Не так интересно, как я думал. Уже в прошлом. — По крайней мере, ты на это надеешься.

— А ты знал этого мальчика, Гарри Поттера? — тема моментально начинает тебя раздражать.

Даже не мигнув, произносишь:

— В общем-то, нет. У него было не так уж много близких друзей, — их ещё меньше сейчас, но это несущественно.

— Почему бы тебе не присесть с нами? Мы, анимаги, должны держаться друг друга. Такие уж правила.

— Давайте, я сначала отдам эту штуку другу. Это и вправду анимаги? Никто не хочет мне дать прямой ответ: анимаг или анимагус? Я не был уверен, во множественном числе это анимаги или анимагусы?

Почему-то обе женщины взрываются от смеха.

— Хочешь сказать, что не знаешь?

Грррр! Ничего нового. Идешь и отдаешь Квану его банку. Он поднимает бровь, когда ты уходишь в направлении Мишель и Лорен.

— Так что? — Пора бы положить конец всему этому раз и навсегда; девочка-альпака отвечает.

— О чем мы там говорили, о, посланник смерти?

— Не важно. Спасибо и за это.

Садишься поболтать с двумя женщинами, действующими как школьницы. Обеим по двадцать, закончили Нью Салем три года назад. Мишель нравятся зелья, и она работает в области гербологии в оранжерее, которая выращивает растения для будущих зелий. Лорен — ассистент преподавателя астрономии в местной школе резервации, и ей хочется обратно «к цивилизации». Такое впечатление, что им обеим наплевать на образ жизни волшебной Южной Дакоты. Судя по предыдущим впечатлениям, Астрономия, должно быть, кажется женщинам очень привлекательной областью. Они намного больше общаются с маглами… гм, нормалами. Тебя спрашивают, был ли ты рад, что Росс и Рэйчел, наконец, сошлись. Их потрясло, что ты вообще никогда не слышал или видел «Друзей». Ещё одна большая тема для обсуждения: пока ты метафорически гробил старших, кто-то взорвал бомбу на Олимпийских играх в Атланте. Представляешь себе маленького хорька: «Маглы убивают маглов! Какая замечательная идея! У тебя есть фотографии?»

Тем временем лжешь о том, что уже получил образование, о результатах ТРИТОНа, и о том, что никогда не играл в квиддич. Говоришь правду об интересе в профессиональной защите и древних рунах. Это зажигает некоторый интерес к рунам у Лорен, но не у Мишель. Ты вполне компетентен для беседы, и даже можешь обсудить свою последнюю схему защиты.

— Так сколько людей к тебе подошло? — спрашивает Мишель, меняя тему.

— Что?

— Ну, знаешь, чтобы «усилить линию» и все такое? Если не хочешь отвечать — не надо. Я знаю, что две кузины и даже моя тетя обсуждали это.

— Я и в самом деле понятия не имею, о чем ты толкуешь, — один из тех самых неудобных моментов. Ждешь ответа — вероятно, он будет неприятным.

Лорен глядит на тебя:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что к тебе никто не подходил, или ты вообще не знаешь, о чем мы говорим?

— Гм, да на оба вопроса. Я все утро провел с твоим дедушкой. Тебе не сложно будет объяснить мне, о чем идет речь?

— Гм. Конечно. Когда в ритуал вводится посторонний мужчина, он получает несколько предложений от семей, если ему удается стать анимагусом. Тебе удалось, к тому же ты первый ягуар за долгое время — так что мы думали, что тебе придется отгонять желающих палкой. Черт, да даже если бы тебе не удалось, они все ещё могли бы сделать тебе парочку предложений. Я слышала, что твоему азиату пришлось проклясть парочку женщин, сделавших ему предложение.

Сквозь ком в горле тебе еле-еле удается пропищать ответ. Надеешься, что речь не о том, что пришло тебе в голову.

— О каком предложении ты говоришь?

— О репродуктивном.

О, черт, это именно то, что ты думал. Так вот что они имели ввиду под «усилением линии». Да, Кван бы их проклял. Любопытно, каким заклинанием тот воспользовался? Он же любит _Круцио_?

— Посмотри-ка, Лорен, он побелел как призрак.

— Я не слишком-то… эти устроенные браки… и все такое, — бормочешь ты в ответ.

— Тише, тише, черный котяра! Об этом речи нет. Получить предложение — значит, просто зачать ребенка и влить часть твоей крови и мощи в семейство. А вы, англичане, так и живете со всем этим дерьмом с устроенными браками?

— Некоторые из чистокровных так делают. — И почему вдруг высшее звено пищевой цепочки Америки чувствует себя добычей?

— Мы называем их здесь имбридами. Нет, Джеймс, предложение — это лишь способ получить мощного ребенка в племя. С твоей стороны не будет никаких обязанностей. Я думаю, что это отвратительно, но старейшины смотрят на это сквозь пальцы для поддержания нашей культуры. — Ты практически давишься своим только что взятым напитком.

Очень хотелось бы, что тебя оставили в покое, но, скорее всего, напрасно.

— Мне не нужно этого делать, не так ли? — Слишком уж у тебя плохие воспоминания о магических обязательных контрактах, но которые ты никогда не подписывался.

— Конечно же, нужно!

— Мишель! Заткнись! Ты пугаешь его. Джеймс, ты можешь отказаться от любого предложения. Ты никому ничего не должен, если ты и дедушка не согласовали это заранее. Это варварский обычай! Как будто свежая кровь способна взбодрить эту застоявшуюся культуру! — Возможно, она все ещё не отошла от собственной трансформации, или она просто очень сердитая молодая женщина. Её вспышку сопровождают несколько злых взглядов к вам от ближайших столов.

— Полегче, Беззвездная. — Лорен, кажется, раздраженной этим именем. Интересно, почему женщины не желают, чтобы их называли некоторыми именами? Тебе думалось, что, как учителю астрономии, ей вроде должно нравиться имя Небо. А ещё есть аврор, которую нельзя называть по имени. Ты возражал только против того, чтобы тебя называли уродом, Шрамоголовым, Потти, наследником Слизерина, или дерзким и ищущим внимание высокомерным щенком. Ни одно из этих прозвищ не является твоим настоящим именем, так что все твои возражения обоснованы.

— Почему женщина вообще желала бы чего-то подобного?

— Джеймс, мы спрашивали себя об этом годами. Некоторые делают так из-за денег, другие — ради славы, третьи просто покупаются на всю эту чушь обязанностей к семье и племени, чтобы сделать нас сильными.

Ты сознательно избегаешь темы предложения следующие пять минут, пока не замечаешь сердитого Грозовую Тучу, вокруг которого столпились женщины.

Мишель поднимает глаза:

— Очень похоже, что они выклянчивают у дедушки Лорен разрешения спросить тебя.

— Почему? — Кажется, ты задаешь этот вопрос всё чаще и чаще в последнее время. Люди обычно не отвечали на них. Но сейчас ты всё чаще получаешь ответы, только вот совсем не те, что хотел бы услышать.

— Он твой спонсор. Ты в качестве его «птенца»… это попахивает вампирами. Поэтому его семья первая получает шанс. Что-либо другое считается невежливым. — Как будто приблизиться к парню и попросить его помочь забеременеть своей дочери вежливо, да? Возможно, за прошлую неделю Грозовая Туча должен был упомянуть тебе о таких вещах, или даже до этого.

В твоей жизни было достаточно оскорбительных моментов. В детстве Дадли часто публично стягивал с тебя обноски-штаны. Было не слишком-то стыдно, потому что старые штаны Дадлички и так никогда не сидели на твоей талии. Вот случай с наследником Слизерина определенно в топ-пятерке. Как и тот, когда ты пригласил Чо, а та отказала. Прежний номер один — тот, когда тебя обманули, и ты помог убийству собственного крестного, попавшись в ловушку этого козла — El Dorko Lordo. Новый номер один — когда группки женщин, иногда с их матерями, отцами, и даже дедами и бабками пытались заарканить тебя и обсудить возможность половых сношений со специфической целью создания потомства между тобой и вышеупомянутыми женщинами. Мишель и Лорен давно ушли, не желая видеть, как выразилась Лорен, «выставку плоти». Ты бы тоже убрался, если бы тебе было, куда идти. Замечаешь, что Кван придвигается ближе с нечитабельным выражением на лице. Ему нравится происходящее ещё меньше, чем тебе (если это вообще возможно) — а это о чем-то да говорит. Когда четвертой группе дают от ворот поворот, Грозовая Туча громко объявляет, что тебе нужно отдохнуть и подготовиться к остальной церемонии, а потом вталкивает тебя внутрь.

— Прости меня. Я прекратил посещать анимагические ритуалы два десятка лет назад, когда ушел на покой. Я не понимал, насколько все изменилось со временем, и что определенные идеи, над которыми раньше размышляли как минимум несколько дней, сейчас понимают как простую деловую сделку, при этом оценивая не больше, чем продажу лошади. Мы уедем, как только закончим твой тотем.

— Даже не знаю, что и сказать на это. — Это правда. Ты практически парализован.

— Наша общество никогда не было очень большим, даже до того, как на эту землю ступила нога белого человека. Первоначально мы стояли с нашими родичами и сопротивлялись захватчикам. Битвы, в которых мы сражались за годы до моего рождения, слишком многого стоили моему народу. Европейское волшебство определенно обходило наше в жестокости. Оно было более организованное и структурированное. В Северной Америке действуют ещё всего две племенные школы. Разные племена выбирают разные методы усиления мощи. Некоторые до сих пор предполагают по глупости, что мы можем возродиться во всей былой мощи и выкинуть белого человека. Эти понятия и опасения были движущей силой в таких предложениях — добавить к нашим родословным магию других волшебников. Я надеялся, что мы уедем прежде, чем это выйдет из-под контроля, но они слишком отчаялись, больше, чем я когда-либо думал, из-за того, что юные поколения отвергают нашу культуру.

Кван подкрадывается сзади.

— Закончил с глупыми людьми, которые хотят от тебя младенцев?

— Да. Я слышал, они предлагали и тебе?

— Тем, что предлагали, не захочется никаких детей в ближайшем будущем. — На лице Квана угрожающая улыбка. В твоей жизни было время, когда кто-то в своей стихии вроде Панси, Помфри или Макгонагалл могли напугать тебя. Но не сейчас! Теперь ты знаешь, как выглядит реальный устрашающий взгляд — как у Квана! Коллинз — головорез, но Кван просто ужасен.

— Мне хотелось бы знать, что ты с ними сделал?

— Как-нибудь я тебе покажу, — хихикает боевой маг и улыбается.

Дом Грозовой Тучи совершенно не похож на дом Уизли, который больше нельзя называть. Он большой, но чистый и скромный по декору. У Грозовой Тучи на первом этаже хозяйская спальня. В настоящее время здесь живут две его дочери, зять, внук и две внучки, включая Лорен Беззвездное Небо. Тебе и Квану выделили отдельные комнаты, и никто не посылает тебя выкинуть чертовых гномов из сада! Когда ты упоминаешь тему разгнома при матери Лорен, она шокирована.

— Гномы — мерзкие вредители и разносчики всяких болезней. Их туннели порождают выгребные ямы для скота! Мы убиваем садовых гномов. А вы? — отвечает Деревья Качающиеся на Ветру. Она милая, вежливая, и доводит до твоего сведения, что предпочитает, чтобы её называли просто Ветер; она также не испытывает желания задушить тебя заботой или пичкать едой, пока не лопнешь. Кроме того, кажется, она не заинтересована в том, чтобы ты обрюхатил одну из её дочерей. Приятно, когда с тобой обращаются так тепло. Такое отношение весьма освежает, не так ли? Она напоминает в этом плане тетю, и как та обращалась с гостями в доме, хотя Ветер, кажется, действительно искренняя в душе — на её лице отнюдь не приклеенная улыбка!

После краткого отдыха Грозовая Туча вызывает вас с Лорен в кабинет и заставляет Лорен продемонстрировать тебе технику медитации. Та слегка шокирована тем, что ты вообще её не знаешь. Индеец запирает дверь заклинанием и вызывает трансформацию у Лорен. Ты зачарованно наблюдаешь, как она превращается в сокола. Грозовая Туча надевает перчатку из толстой кожи и уговаривает внучку сесть ему на руку. Все это время он говорит с ней ровным тоном. Индеец просит, чтобы она выполнила несколько вещей. Сначала, когда её спрашивают, она поднимает одно крыло и кивает два раза, но вскоре прекращает отвечать и начинает волноваться. Он опускает её на кушетку и, вытащив палочку, позволяет какое-то время посуетиться в комнате.

— Если она нападет на тебя, не стесняйся её ошеломить. Некоторое время она сознавала, что происходит, но инстинкты её животного победили. Ты тоже попробуешь так. Со временем сознательные моменты станут дольше.

Через десять минут он просит её обездвижить. После быстрого связывающего сокол впивается в тебя глазками-бусинками с вершины кушетки. Мягко опускаешь её на пол, и Грозовая Туча показывает тебе то же заклинание, что использовали Ремус и Сириус на Питере, чтобы принудить его вернуться к человеческой форме. Кстати, почему, черт возьми, тебе раньше не показали его? Подумаешь, среди плохих парней есть как минимум один анимагус! Глупые ублюдки! После дюжины твоих демонстраций под его пристальным взглядом, индеец позволяет наложить заклятие на Лорен, и та возвращается в свое нормальное состояние. Ты видишь тот самый дикий, растерянный взгляд в её глазах. Дедушка начинает разговаривать с ней ровным голосом, спрашивая названия созвездий и периодичность комет. Примерно раз в минуту он просит её мигнуть для ответа на ложное/правильное утверждение или мигнуть, сколько есть у неё родных сестер, теть или кузенов. Проходит три минуты, прежде чем та начинает отвечать на вопросы. Через шесть минут он спрашивает, насколько ей нравится жить в Южной Дакоте, и девушка просто закатывает глаза. Дед смеется и отменяет заклинание.

— Спасибо, внучка. Не могла бы ты попросить Квана придти? Мне не помешала бы на всякий случай ещё одна палочка, когда мистер Блэк будет превращаться во второй раз.

— Возможно, нам стоит выйти наружу? Это комната довольно большая, но я не знаю, как долго я смогу сохранить рассудок. — Ты беспокоишься, что можешь покалечить старика. Если удастся достать Квана — что ж, маленький ублюдок заслуживает это!

— Нет, здесь все будет в порядке. Я наколдую тарелку свежего мяса.

— Наколдованная еда не держится долго, правда?

— О, но тебе будет все равно через минуту-другую, не так ли? Кроме того, кормить тебя реальным мясом было бы очень дорого, к тому же ты стал бы толстым и ленивым. В конечном счете я буду создавать для тебя маленьких животных, чтобы ты смог поохотиться, когда мы вернемся в экспедицию. Теперь расслабься и очисти разум. Тебе нужно сфокусироваться на своей форме, как делала моя внучка.

В этом есть смысл. Пока ты сидишь посередине комнаты и пытаешься расслабиться, возвращаются Лорен с Кваном. Кто-то ещё хочет войти, но Грозовая Туча выгоняет их. Позволяешь дыханию замедлиться и пробуешь возвратить воспоминания об ощущениях прошлой ночи. Такое чувство, как будто ты пожимаешь всем телом, в то время как пытаешься согнуть плечи вперед. Странное ощущение.

— Ты можешь поднять правую лапу? — лапу? Проклятье, ты уже изменился. Что это было? Ты пропустил момент! Ах, он просил тебя что-то сделать… что это было? Правая лапа! Поднимаешь правую лапу. На ярком свету можно видеть пятна на темном меху.

— Очень хорошо. Хочешь кусок мяса?

Качаешь головой. Это не мясо. Ты это знаешь. Подожди-ка! Пахнет, как мясо. Нет! Оно нако… на… плохое мясо. Неправильное мясо! Почему мясо — неправильно? Пахнет как мясо. Выглядит как мясо. Человек дает мясо. Вкусное мясо. Неспешно обходишь комнату и принюхиваешься. Старик дает тебе ещё мяса. Ты любишь старое мясо. Двое других не дают тебя мяса, игнорируешь. В комнате пахнет птицами. Птиц забавно ловить. Старое мясо продолжает выпускать звуки; ты не понимаешь. Нет, человек мяса шумит. Тебе не нравятся его рычание, и ты огрызаешься на него. Женщина пахнет цветами. Место перед окном теплое от света. Сворачиваешься на месте, пока человек бросает тебе ещё мяса. Видишь птицу. Не можешь учуять птицу, но видишь птицу. Хочешь поймать птицу. Мясо шумит. Хочешь вскочить и наброситься на птицу. Прыгнуть и наброситься. Ударь что-нибудь до птицы. Птица улетает. Нет! Застрял! Не можешь двигаться. Не можешь поймать птицу.

— … почему… вы… вращаться… — говорит старик.

— Глу… аль… вы! — Другой человек-мясо странно шумит. Голова болит.

— … дотронься … меха… — Женщина-мясо подходит к тебе. Хочешь зарычать, предупредить, но не получается. Держись подальше. Женщина-мясо дотрагивается до тебя. Хочешь ударить в ответ. Не можешь двигаться! Оставьте в покое!

Яркий свет! Изменяешься! Мясо снова говорит что-то. Свет плохой! Не можешь двигаться. Не хочешь слушать мясо! Поймай мясо! Убей мясо! Не слушай мясо!

Всё ещё говорит. Говорит слова. Ты знаешь слова. Слова что-то значат. Мигни? Что значит мигни? Что такое Билл? Билл! Ты знаешь Билла. У него красный мех. У него идиотская фамилия. У него чудесный цветок. Нет, у него чудесная Флер. Флер во Франции. Ты видишь Англию. Ты видишь Францию. Ты видишь Флер без трусов. Он задает тебе ещё вопросы. Теперь понятнее. Слова что-то значат. Два плюс два, четыре мигни. Шесть раздели на три, четыре мигни. Нет! Три, два мигнуть! Два раза мигнуть!

Постепенно твои мысли проясняются, когда ты приходишь в себя. Ты вспоминаешь, где ты и почему ты здесь, и кто такой Грозовая Туча. У тебя в желудке странное ощущение. Наколдованное мясо исчезает. Должно быть, именно так. Все ещё ощущаешь себя как пьяный, когда отвечаешь на их вопросы.

Через четыре часа Грозовая Туча и Кван посылают тебя наверх. Всё сказано и сделано, ты провел час в анимагической форме, два часа — медитируя, и последний час — или выходя из трансформации, или разговаривая с Грозовой Тучей об испытанных тобой ощущениях. Согласно им, самое лучшее, что ты смог сделать — это ответить на три приказания перед тем, как потерялся в чувствах. Лорен сделала это с первой попытки! С другой стороны, ты ничего не смыслишь во всей этой медитации. Было бы хорошо для разнообразия хоть что-то контролировать, не так ли? Так как в скором времени этого вряд ли можно ожидать, решаешь принять душ и пойти спать. Твоя техника медитации тоже желает лучшего. Твои мысли продолжали возвращаться к леди, что гладила твой мех. Тогда тебе это не нравилось, но, ретроспективно, это чувствуется неплохо. Лучше поверни рычажок душа на «холодно», идиот!

Выходишь из душа и вступаешь в комнату. Голова раскалывается от меняющегося зрения. Всё выглядит немного четче, но не сильно. Очень хотелось попросить болеутоляющее, но Грозовая Туча сказал: как минимум неделю никаких обезболивающих зелий, чтобы твое тело могло приспособиться к переменам. Странно, он с Кваном — больные ублюдки — согласны, что боль для тебя — это очень даже неплохо. Твоя рука опускается к палочке. В твоей комнате кто-то есть! Обращаешь внимание, что ночное зрение также улучшается. Это Лорен. Она сидит на твоей кровати.

— Это моя комната, да? — День был бурным, но ты не настолько устал, не правда ли?

— Да, твоя. Не могу поверить, что делаю это, но… Джеймс Блэк, я хотела бы сделать тебе предложение.

Ты честно хотел бы сказать, что не ожидал такого, но с того момента, когда ты увидел её, эта мысль не выходила у тебя из головы. Отвратительно, насколько пресыщенным ты стал за несколько коротких недель, да? Ой, лучше ответить женщине, пока она не стала сердитой.

— Я думал, что ты считала все это варварским? — шепчешь, пытаясь не позволить голосу повыситься.

— Заглушающие чары. Нам не нужно шептать. Да, в этом я — бунтарка. Прежде, чем спросишь — я помедитировала обо всем. Фактически, даже несколько раз. У меня свои причины. Удивляюсь, что дедушка продержал тебя внизу так долго. — Она ушла два часа назад, после её второй трансформации.

— Ну, в понедельник вечером мы снова уйдем в джунгли. Мне нужно как можно быстрее получить контроль над зверем, — говоришь, пытаясь избежать первой щекотливой темы.

— Прояснение, Джеймс. Не контроль. Не борись за контроль, а попытайся понять, — серьезно произносит она.

Улучаешь минутку, чтобы как следует её рассмотреть. Она неброская и привлекательная, с огромной грудью, насмешливо выпирающей из свободной одежды, оставляющей воображению не так много. Её рост — примерно метр шестьдесят пять, что заставляет грудь выделяться ещё больше. В твоей голове пролетает воспоминание: в свете камина она снимает топ и бросается в руки другого мужчины. Она видит то, что ты делаешь, и облизывает губы в ожидании. Она чуть меняет позу, и её одеяние приоткрывается ещё больше. Сглатываешь. Картина весьма желанная в струящемся из окна тусклом свете луны. Такую одежду надо бы запретить. Вообще-то, если подумать, их нужно разрешить.

— Так как насчет моей идеи, Джеймс? Тебя интересует? — её голос внезапно хрипнет.

Тебе хочется зарычать в ответ. Она хочет партнера! У неё течка. Возьми её! Ты придвигаешься к ней и останавливаешься, когда она поднимается навстречу.

— Нет. Это неправильно. Ни один из на не может соср… извини, у нас пока нет прояснения. Может, ты просто хочешь повиноваться твоим новым инстинктам. Мерлин знает, может, и я тоже! — Все ещё можешь успеть, если она не прикроется. Спасибо богам за подростковые затруднения!

Она расстроена и смущена в то же самое время.

— Я… — начинает она, но останавливается, неуверенная, что сказать.

Ты перехватываешь инициативу и отступаешь от неё на несколько шагов.

— Нет, это плохая идея. Если мы сделаем это, я просто уйду, а ты останешься с ребенком на руках. Сначала прочисти свой разум. Если я вернусь, и ты всё ещё будешь желать этого — тогда попроси меня, и я отвечу. Но это… это просто неправильно. — Не хочешь, чтобы она очутилась у разбитого корыта как Карина — лежа на спине, крича твое имя и пытаясь проверить чары заглушения? Нет, ты не желаешь, чтобы она была матерью-одиночкой, прыгнувшей выше головы из-за поспешного решения.

Она потеряна в мыслях, и, возможно, на мгновение в желании, а потом её одежда запахивается, проклятье… гм, хорошо.

— Думаю, ты прав. Извини, если оскорбила тебя.

— Ты не смогла бы оскорбить меня в любом случае! Я прокляну себя за то, что был идиотом, через десять секунд после твоего ухода.

— Так долго?

— Кван говорит, что я медленно думаю. Глупый — вот слово, которым он все время называет меня. — Ещё иногда он использует _Круцио_, но это ни к селу, ни к городу в данном случае. — Мы все ещё можем позабавиться без последствий в виде младенца. — Пытаешься произнести это как бы случайно и не показаться ни ребенком, ни слишком отчаянным.

Она смеется над тобой и идет к двери, останавливаясь перед выходом:

— Прости, Джеймс. Я выпила зелье плодовитости. Следующую неделю чары предотвращения беременности не сработают. Кстати, я думаю, ты слишком умен для семнадцатилетнего. Пообещай мне одну вещь?

Ты — не первый парень, лгущий о собственном возрасте, не так ли? Плюс это соответствует легенде. Ты просто следовал распоряжениям, ну, рекомендациям, черт, ну ладно… это была твоя идея.

— Что?

— Что ты приедешь сюда как минимум ещё раз и дашь мне шанс предложить тебе снова. — Она наклоняет твою голову к своей и слегка прижимается губами к твоим, потом хватает тебя за задницу. — О-о. Я люблю хорошие, крепкие формы.

Всё, что ты можешь — это глупо кивнуть, когда она выходит и закрывает за собой дверь, виляя своими собственными хорошими, крепкими бедрами. Дерьмо! Поезд ушел, и все, что ты можешь — глазеть на последний вагон.

Ты ошибался. Прошло только пять секунд после того, как она вышла из двери, а ты уже начал клясть себя и свою свежеобнаруженную зрелость. В данном случае разница между «правильно» и «легко» чревата синими яйцами.

На утро Лорен загоняет тебя в угол, при этом выглядит так, как будто и вовсе не спала. Она впихивает тебя обратно в комнату.

— Спасибо за то, что остановил меня. Ты был прав. Не знаю, о чем я думала. Ты настоящий джентльмен.

Улыбаешься ей:

— Нет, я просто испугался до безумия. У меня до сих пор мурашки по телу. Я — подросток, и уж точно не джентльмен. Я был руками и ногами за секс с тобой. Если ты можешь сдержать тайну — я все ещё за. Однако создать ребенка — вещь из другой категории. Я все ещё не выяснил, кем точно хочу стать, но не думаю, что хочу быть парнем, который бездумно попадает в такие ситуации, а потом просто уходит.

Она тянет тебя в объятья с этими своими гигантоманскими грудями — ты неуверен, что такое слово есть, но оно просто должно быть! Примерно через десять секунд тебя отпускают, и ты задаешь себе вопрос, каким бы ты парнем не возражал побыть примерно ближайшие двадцать минут. Глупое зелье плодородия! Так или иначе, Грозовая Туча удивился бы, где же ты пропадаешь. Вы спускаетесь вниз и завтракаете, обсуждая тотемный процесс, который предстоит завершить.

Индеец подводит тебя к столу под брезентом. Остальные три удачливых анимага/агнимагуса приходят со своими наставниками и начинают работу над тотемами. Мишель появляется с Лорен; они наклонились друг к другу и теперь быстро и тихо шепчутся. Взгляд анимагуса-альпаки скользит туда-сюда между вами, и она ухмыляется. Краснеешь и прекращаешь встречать её пристальный взгляд. Ты бы проклял её, если бы думал, что сумеешь при этом избежать неприятностей. Чертово стадное парнокопытное!

— Должен ли я предположить из этих невербальных переговоров, что что-то случилось между тобой и моей внучкой, Гарри? — спокойно спрашивает старик.

— Нет, сэр. Оно предложила мне, но я отговорил её. Не думаю, что обоим нам хватит здравомыслия, чтобы сделать такой выбор, и, с моей стороны, было бы очень некрасиво отплатить вам и вашей семье за то, что вы приняли меня в ваш дом и всему научили. Она даже не знает, кто я на самом деле и против чего борюсь. — Ты знаешь, что Рон согласился и исчез бы при первой возможности.

Он пристально оглядывает тебя.

— Ты поступил хорошо. Моя внучка всегда была непослушным ребенком. Удивительно, что она вообще решила присутствовать на ритуале выпуска. Она убедилась на опыте в поддержке и принятии семьи. Думаю, она хотела именно поддержки, а принятие послужило причиной внезапного интереса к тебе. Возможно, для ваших людей есть надежда. Хотя такие масштабные заключения, основанные лишь на твоих действиях, вероятно, приведут меня к разочарованию.

— Не знаю. Если послушать Квана, я — глупый повар, который так или иначе продолжает спасать себя от собственной глупости. Вы когда-нибудь замечали, что каждое пятое слово в его устах — это «глупый»? — Стоп, время проверить свою мысленную речь! Ты сказал последнее предложение вслух.

— Да, я заметил. Продолжай покрывать тотем, сверху — пантовую стружку. Пойду, разомну ноги. — Грозовая Туча уходит, пока ты щеткой из конского волоса втираешь в свой тотем загустевшую кровь, живицу, снова кровь и то, что изверг из своего желудка. По крайней мере, жар должен убрать запах. Как только весь тотем покрыт густым слоем, ты катаешь статуэтку в порошке из рогов, пару раз используя пинцет для особо трудных мест. Грозовая Туча сказал, что волшебство должно помочь роговой стружке прилипнуть и полностью покрыть дерево для такого необычного тотема. Оно помогло бы, да? Тебе все равно, если вселенная таким способом пытается сообщить тебе, насколько ты необычный. В любом случае, ты не планируешь демонстрировать свой тотем кому бы то ни было.

Видишь, как Грозовая Туча разговаривает с Лорен. Дерьмо! Это не хорошо. Ты прямо видишь заголовки: «Женщина становится анимагусом, чтобы умереть от смущения перед дедушкой! Замешан мальчик-который-выжил!» Рита бы быстренько набросилась на тему «ребенок по любви». Черт, да один крошечный намек мог бы кормить её месяцами. Интересно, что эта стервятница сделала бы Дамблдору и Уизли, если бы ты случайно упомянул в анонимном письме, как прошло твое лето. Стоит подумать.

Работаешь, раздумывая о том, что замышляет мисс Лавгуд. Со всей этой суетой ты забыл свой журнал. Нужно будет упомянуть, что ты провел все утро, раскрашивая предмет собственной рвотой. Интересно, может ли твоя реальная жизнь переплюнуть воображение Полоумной?

Решая спасти Лорен от смущения, подзываешь наставника:

— Грозовая Туча, я закончил.

Он возвращается, осматривает твою работу и оценивает ту как превосходную. Отодвигаешь в сторону личинки мух из сердца оленя и обертываешь в него тотем. Несколько заклинаний, и кровавый сверток ложится сверху на костровую яму. По его команде колдуешь огонь и зажигаешь костровую яму. Как только мясо обуглится и отпадет, яму прикроют на час, а потом ты вернешься и выкопаешь свой тотем. Во всей церемонии наличествует элементный аспект. Сначала тотем пропитывается жидкостью, затем обрабатывается огнем, потом попадает в землю, и в конце обдувается воздухом — примитивное волшебство во всей красе. Без сомнений, если бы церемония проводилась в старом добром курятнике-Хогвартсе, все чересчур бы усложнили, и тебе пришлось бы написать двенадцать футов пергамента по символике процесса и происхождению используемых заклинаний. Ага, как же, самое замечательное из волшебных учреждений! Как-нибудь нужно будет сказать Грейнджер, что история Хогвартса не более чем причудливая брошюра.

Лорен больше даже не смотрит в твоем направлении. Ты огорчен, но на этот раз смущен вовсе не ты. Ситуация меняется довольно быстро, когда ты покрываешь яму землей. Твои острые чувства царя зверей не смогли заметить группку собравшихся в палатке людей. Очевидно, этот перерыв в процессе — замечательное время для повторного шоу под названием «Давай оделим дитем мою дочь»! Через несколько минут Грозовая Туча прогоняет их и велит тебе сесть и медитировать. Спустя десять минут после начала медитации ты слышишь, как знакомый голос шепчет, когда кто-то усаживается рядом с тобой.

— И надо было тебе рассказывать всё деду! Я так не смущалась никогда в жизни!

Открываешь глаза и смотришь на неё:

— Он спросил.

— И что это значит? — недоверчиво спрашивает она.

На тебя нападает злость:

— Ты действительно хочешь услышать ответ?

— Да.

— Хорошо. Он привел меня сюда. Он научил меня всему этому. Завтра вечером я вернусь с твоим дедом в джунгли, и очень вероятно, что моя жизнь будет зависеть от его действий, действий Квана или любого другого из экспедиции. Их жизни могут зависеть от моих. Так уже случилось однажды. Мы не просто распеваем походные песенки у костра! Мне нужно доверять им, а им — мне. Если для такого доверия нужно немного смутить тебя, тогда это твоя проблема! Смирись. — Возможно, немного жестко, но ты подавляешь намного больше эмоций, чем обычно, а репрессия — не самый твой сильный конек, не так ли?

Ради разнообразия, теперь девочка заикается от смущения, когда ты заканчиваешь свою мини-тираду:

— И… извини. Я не понимала. Мне надо идти.

Кладешь руку ей на плечо и удерживаешь на месте.

— Нет. Останься и помедитируй со мной. Я просто немного сердит из-за всех этих предложений.

Она остается рядом, пока ты снова пытаешься сконцентрироваться. Через минуту она спрашивает:

— Там действительно так опасно? Дед представил дело так, что он просто проводник или что-то в этом роде.

— Мне не следует ничего говорить. Это не мое дело. — Черт! Черт! Черт! Теперь она будет волноваться о дедушке. Великолепно, идиот! Сейчас ты уже не единственный с эмоциональными проблемами!

— Пожалуйста, а?

— Твой дедушка — искусный волшебник. У него достаточно мудрости и опыта. У меня — нет, так что, думаю, если испуган я, это не значит, что и он — тоже. — Хотя догонялки с драконом на медленной метле, вероятно, даже Мерлина испугали бы до дрожи. Это если не упоминать коридора с рептилиями…

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос.

Найти центр чертовски сложно, когда тебе продолжают задавать уточняющие вопросы.

— Тогда поговори с дедушкой. Мне не следует говорить за него.

— Если там так страшно, тогда зачем ты это делаешь?

— Я — ученик разрушителя заклинаний. Эта работа имеет определенный профессиональный риск. Может, у меня адреналиновая зависимость? — Намного лучший ответ, чем «потому что мне некуда больше идти». У тебя и вправду адреналиновая зависимость? Нет! Не то, чтобы ты ищешь неприятности.

Через минуту она встает и уходит искать деда. Кажется. Она немного расстроена. Надеешься, что ты не создал проблему вашему проводнику. Следующие пятнадцать минут тебя никто не прерывает, и тебе удается прилично помедитировать и попытаться организовать свои мысли и чувства.

— Я впечатлен, — прерывает медитацию голос твоего наставника. Открываешь глаза. Жаль, ты почти уснул.

— С чего бы это?

— Тебе удалось сказать кое-что, что заставило внучку подойти ко мне и крепко обнять. Это не показалось ей принудительной семейной пыткой. Я бы сказал, что такой случай — первый за последние пять лет. Потом мы хорошенько поговорили, как взрослые люди. Твои слова настолько впечатлили её, что она выползла из своей крошечной раковины. Пойдем, возьмем твой тотем и попрощаемся со всеми. Через час мы уезжаем портключом в Лас-Вегас.

— Что ты ответил ей?

— Я сказал, что никогда не боялся. Дракон ведь охотился именно за тобой.


	12. Chapter 12

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 12. … Спят на зеленых полянах.**

Тебе удалось покинуть резервацию без этих проклятых предложений. Лорен периодически окидывала тебя недоверчивым взглядом. Ты начал жалеть о том, что обещал когда-нибудь вернуться и разрешить попросить тебя ещё раз. Грозовая Туча был очень доволен собой, причем настолько, что даже сказал, чтобы ты подумал, если она спросит тебя после того, как вы оба справитесь с анимагическими формами. Он заставил тебя переделать маскировку перед тем, как вы прибудете в портключевому пункту. Когда ты спросил — почему, он объяснил, что американское министерство будет способно определить используемую тобой магию, как только ты покинешь страну. Соглашения определенно исключали их территорию из-под контроля.

К сожалению, теперь ты застрял в Международном Портключевом Терминале имени Стива Винна. Он находится в конце волшебной секции Лас-Вегаса. Портключевой Центр обычно представлял собой стол, похожий на стойку для аренды автомобилей. Все остальная структура, похожая на торговый центр, располагалась вокруг стола. Всё это включало четыре стойки: две на региональные рейсы для прибытия и отъезда, и двойная — для интернациональных рейсов. Несколько авроров, или как их там называют в Америке, проверяли прибывших по международным портключам, но, по большей части, сам процесс выглядел достаточно отлаженным. Дежурный, который должен был обеспечить вам портключ в Гондурас, вынужден был покинуть пост из-за каких-то медицинских проблем. Инспектор вежливо сообщил вам, что следующий служащий, способный создать лицензированный портключ, заступит на дежурство через два часа. Кван спросил, не мог бы сам инспектор создать вам портключ.

Мужчина ответил:

— Только в случае критического положения. Это — не критическая ситуация. Мы сожалеем о любых причиненных неудобствах.

Ты ненавидишь бюрократов, верно? Он даже противней Перси, если такое вообще возможно! Ты надеялся, что Кван конкретно его так морально опустит. Вы пытаетесь обойтись с ним по-хорошему, а он! С другой стороны, отвоевывать обратный путь из Соединенных Штатов — не хорошая идея, если желаешь занимать сдержанную позицию. Найди сосредоточие своих эмоций, о, могущественный анимагус-ягуар!

В терминале есть несколько магазинов. Покупаешь парочку слишком дорогих сувениров. Ведьма за небольшой стойкой делает для тебя футболку на заказ — анимированную белку с блудливыми глазами, бегущую по футболке с разнообразными, то и дело появляющимися предметами. Зверек подкрадывается к вещи, вытаскивает уморительно гигантский молоток и разрушает её. Чары продлятся года два. Луна должна оценить это. Тебе самому нравится настолько, что покупаешь вторую себе.

_Привет, Луна!_

Надеюсь, футболка понравится. Я заказал её специально для тебя. Теперь ты не сможешь уйти от сумасшедшей белки!

_Я_

Берешь футболку и брошюру для Импорта-Экспорта на Ваше Усмотрение, чьим девизом является: «Где угодно, куда угодно, когда угодно без глупых вопросов — всегда». Набираешь парочку пустяков, проспектов, брошюр, а также разных вещичек, которые Луна и Полоумная сочли бы интересными, и кладешь их в коробку. Довольно дорого, но тебе ведь все равно, да? Может, приобрести хроноворот и открыть свою собственную шипинговую компанию? Твой девиз был бы таким: «Ваш багаж прибудет до того, как Вы его отправите!» Лучше уж здесь использовать такой девайс, чем отдать его некоторым невыносимым всезнайкам для большего количества учебных часов в день. Интересно, получит ли эта вероломная шлюха такую штуку на седьмом курсе, если ты никогда не вернешься.

Вы перекусываете втроем в мезонине и пытаетесь убить время. Идешь в туалет. Пока ты мысленно вещаешь своему воображаемому королевству со своего фарфорового трона, входят два человека.

— Идиоты! Куча чертовых идиотов! Не могу поверить, что мы застряли здесь!

— Чак, это не настолько уж плохая работа, не так ли? Только подумай: мы провели целую неделю в Лас-Вегасе, в Вегасе, крошка! Вокруг тебя шоу, двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю! Ну и что, если мы не нашли этого парня, Поттера, — не может же все время везти. Пусть, нам даже не заплатят за эту неделю, но мы неплохо выиграли. Если хочешь стабильную зарплату, ты выбрал неправильное поле деятельности. В любом случае, все могло быть намного хуже. Карсон и тот новый хлыщ, Иван, сейчас в Канаде, черт подери! Новичок сказал, что у него случилось «видение»: наш приз — в резервации. Они рыщут на задворках Манитобы[19], а мы с тобой в Вегасе, в самом Вегасе, детка! Я даже не хочу упоминать о тех ублюдках, которые застряли, проверяя Африку и Южную Америку! Там есть такие паршивые местечки!

— Скажу, что ты прав, Син. До сих пор считаю, что мы должны были проверять Европу. Мальчишка предположительно связан с Крамом. Может, Болгария?

— Да нет. У меня есть один знающий человечек, и он говорит, что парнишки и близко нет в Европе. Все охотники попросту теряют там время.

— Кстати, об индейцах, ты видел того парня вместе со стариком-индейцем? Готов поспорить на твое яйцо, что это Кван Чанг-Хо, но что-то я не приметил Коллинза.

— Может, оставим мои яйца в покое, а? Давай, ради разнообразия, поставим на твое хозяйство? — встревожено спрашивает второй мужчина. Может, они и говорят о его яйцах, но в опасности-то твоя задница!

— Не, не рискну пловцами-чемпиончиками — слишком уж важны! Я думал, эти двое шебуршат в Мексике, но, клянусь, он выглядит в точности как Кван.

— Ага, как будто ты работал с Кваном и Коллинзом. Не пори чепухии. — Ты слушаешь, как двое охотников за головами моют руки.

— Да не, они однажды перебежали мне дорожку, в одном из этих жутких дел, когда две команды сталкиваются лбами в погоне за одной и той же цыпочкой. Дельце оказалось с душком и все быстренько разбежались. Им достался груз. А мне — сломанная рука и два новых партнера. Куда пойдем после Лос-Анджелеса? В Бостон? Назад в конюшни?

— Можно сделать крюк по пути на восток. Если бы я планировал залечь на дно, я бы поехал в Нью-Йорк, Бостон или Майами. Там куча мест, где можно потеряться, и тебя никогда не найдут. Кроме того, один из моих источников передал: в Лос-Анджелесе нас ждет неплохое дельце. Не так уж много бабок, но вполне хватит, чтобы оплатить счета.

После того, как парочка выходит, ты, наконец, выдыхаешь и пытаешься понять, как разжать сфинктер. Выждав ещё пять минут, выскальзываешь из мужской комнаты и возвращаешься к Квану и Грозовой Туче. Вместо того чтобы просто сесть с ними, заходишь за ближайший киоск и поднимаешь выброшенную газету.

— Мы вообще-то сидим здесь, глупый.

— Там, в туалете, были два охотника за головами — один в жилете, а другой в желтой рубашке. Помимо всего прочего, они искали меня. Один из них узнал тебя, — шипишь ты из-за вчерашнего экземпляра «USA Today».

Кван проверяет терминал.

— Возможно, ты не такой уж и глупый повар. Я их вижу. Одного как-то поместил в больницу.

— Они сказали, что уезжают в Лос-Анджелес.

— Отлично. Пусть уходят первыми. Продолжай читать газету, но попытайся не выглядеть, как будто от кого-то скрываешься. Положи газету на стол и смотри на неё вниз. Когда ты держишь её в воздухе, ты говоришь: «Я глупый и пытаюсь спрятаться».

Через десять минут наемники встают в очередь на портключи. Ты просто счастлив, когда они исчезают. Вскоре наступает очередь и вашего отъезда; вы покидаете стойку Международного Отдела. От международных портключей тот же рывок в пупке, только здесь ещё и как будто тебя скатывают в крошечный мячик и хорошенько пинают в живот. В прошлый раз ты был под мухой и не осознавал всей прелести сего опыта. Плохо, что Грозовая Туча уже избавился от остатка зелий.

Остановка в Гондурасе — меньше пятнадцати минут. Вы одни в трансфертной зоне, а так как вы просто проездом, вам задают лишь пару формальных вопросов. Только в Сан Пауло проверяют ваш багаж и проштамповывают документы. Последний портключ переносит вас в Рио. Уже четыре часа дня.

— Проклятье, я уже было начал беспокоиться о вас троих. Ещё бы два часа, и я отправился бы на поиски. Ну, и как ты, приятель? — Билл хлопает тебя по плечу.

— Сработало. Я — анимагус. А здесь как? — беспечно ухмыляешься ты ему. Пусть минутку помучается. Мерлин знает, он достаточно изводил тебя. Вы медленно двигаетесь от платформы прибытия к ближайшей аппарационной точке.

— Ну и какой ты анимагус? Давай, покажи мне!

— Ты что, нетерпеливая школьница или кто? Я не собираюсь это делать на людях! Я просто кот, Билл. — Ну, хорошо, это не совсем правда. Ягуары — третьи по величине коты в мире, но есть же и крупнее.

Билл делает сочувственное лицо.

— Что ж, МакГонагалл — тоже кошка. У кота есть куча преимуществ. Их практически не замечают. Это может работать на тебя. Ты прав, нет смысла делать это здесь. Сможешь показать мне в гостинице. У нас тут небольшие неприятности. Думаю, Коластос послала одного из своих мордоворотов к Карине, чтобы попугать. Твои щиты поймали его врасплох, и Карина оглушила его, пока тот был в растерянности. Появились из PdM, но их быстро подкупили. Тогда они подали иск против нас с тобой за нелегальную установку защиты, и мне пришлось заплатить штраф и регистрационный взнос местной гильдии профессиональной защиты. Так что поздравляю: твоя первая защита остановила нарушителя, но это стоило ста пятидесяти галеонов штрафа и ещё семидесяти пяти за лицензии мастера и ученика. Хорошие новости: и я, и ты теперь можем устанавливать защиту на все, что твоей душеньке угодно. Это замечательно, потому что кто-то из PdM привел разрушителя заклинаний, и тот снес твою схему примерно через десять минут. Карина была немного расстроена, но хотела, чтобы я передал тебе её благодарность.

Ты вложил столько тяжкого труда в эти щиты, и теперь их убрали.

— Как быстро их мог бы снять ты, Билл?

— Если честно, минут за пять. Эй, хватит дуться. Твои щиты сделали то, что и должны были — остановили кое-кого, когда тот пытался навредить людям, для которых ты и строил защиту. Ты должен гордиться. Конечно, теперь я немного зол, что с моим темпераментом Уизли и всем таким чревато последствиями, так что вчера мы с Флер провели большую часть дня у Мачадо, и я поставил свою собственную схемку. Ты только что разминулся с Флер — она передает тебе привет. Так или иначе, я даже зарисовал схему, чтобы ты мог её изучить. Я позаимствовал твою идею относительно нескольких разовых щитов, но мою систему не найдешь ни на одной книжной полке. Скажу только одно: следующий, на кого Карина спустит щиты, пожалеет, что его не заморочили или не оглушили. Они будут до-олго выяснять, как собраться обратно в кучу. У египтян и вавилонцев были весьма интересные находки в этом плане. На этот раз профессионалу понадобиться намного больше, чем десять минут. — По мере произношения речь Билла все больше набирала скорость. Весьма увлеченный своим искусством тип, верно?

— Билл, помедленнее, дыши глубже. Спасибо за то, что позаботился о доме Карины. С удовольствием посмотрю на твои зарисовки и надеюсь, что благодаря им кое-чему научусь. — Ты все ещё чувствуешь, как будто кто-то пнул тебя в пах; по крайней мере, Карина и Чико сейчас под хорошей защитой. — Извини, что разминулся с Флер. Вы ещё хоть что-то успели?

Билл смотрит на тебя с напряженным выражением на лице.

— Я взял Флер полетать на метле, что ты мне купил.

— Правда… и как она?

— Гм. Скажем так: интересно. Кстати, об этой метле…

— Что с ней не так?

— Ты пробовал её, перед тем как купить?

— Нет, не было возможности. Продавец сказал, что она быстрая и по разумной цене. Тот же парень, у кого я купил Стрекозу. Не думаю, что он попробовал бы меня обмануть.

— Вот, возьми и скажи мне, что ты думаешь. — Билл вынимает метлу из кармана и увеличивает.

Удивляясь, во что ты снова влип, хватаешь метлу и взбираешься на неё. Громкий голос провозглашает:

— Поздравляю! У вас между ног Молот Замбрано Макмовица — метла чемпионов. Прибейте ваших конкурентов Молотом Замбрано Макмовица. На вас обратят внимание дамы, когда у вас будет Молот между ног! — Слоган повторяется сначала на испанском, потом на португальском.

— Гм… Кажется, на нем чары рекламы. — О, да, ты мастер констатировать очевидное. Хотя немного смешно. Даже Кван расплывается в улыбке.

— Я это вообще-то выяснил, и, кстати, нельзя уничтожить чары, не повредив метлу.

— Так что Флер знает все о Молоте у тебя между ног? — не можешь противиться желанию засмеяться. — Ну, Билл, перестань, это же смешно. Он хотя бы быстрый?

— Порядочно. Хотя чертовски раздражает.

— Что ж, если ты когда-нибудь окажешься в опасности, не думаю, что тебя будет волновать, что там говорят. Кроме того, не хочешь оставлять её — подари кому-нибудь из своих братцев. Мальчики и вправду нуждаются во всевозможной помощи, которую могли бы использовать между ног. — Быстро взлетаешь и пробуешь метлу на скорость. Это, конечно, не Молния, но тоже неплохо. Ты мог бы найти ей применение против дракона. Хоть она и менее маневренна, чем Стрекоза. Приземляешься: голос поздравляет тебя с успешным полетом с Молотом Замбрано Макмовица. — Приличные чары заглушения позаботятся об этом.

— Да нет. Метла не хочет работать внутри заглушающих чар. Уже пытался.

— Трусы. Могу понять, почему они не популярны. Извини за это, а?

— Что ещё хуже — люди знают, что она не работает при заглушающих. Давай покажу. _Силенцио_! — Паря на метле и едва касаясь ногами земли, ты вдруг оказываешься на пятой точке, когда метла внезапно падает. Глядишь на ухмыляющегося Билла и остальных.

— Я думал, что кошки всегда приземляются на лапы. Представляешь, что случится, когда ты на высоте двадцать метров и кто-нибудь стреляет в тебя заглушающими чарами? — припечатывает Билл.

— Ага, это могло бы быть проблемой. Ты уже практиковал _Арресто Моментум_?

— Как смешно, котеночек, — о-о, все лучше и лучше. Не можешь дождаться момента, когда покажешь ему «котеночка».

— Карина не сказала — хочет ли она, чтобы я зашел?

— Не так подробно, но возможно, ты должен.

— Ну, хорошо.

— Слышу, в твоем голосе нет желания. Что случилось?

Это действительно хороший вопрос, не так ли? Те короткие выходные у лакотских сиу и все эти смешные «предложения» заставили тебя стать осторожнее. Что у тебя с Кариной? Даже так: что у Карины с тобой? Ваш маленький спор с Флер на прошлой неделе о том, что это чисто физические отношения, сейчас кажется глупым. Это — твоя точка зрения. А какая у Карины? Становишься мини-клоном Хмури, да, Гарри? Праздно удивляешься: а что заставило его переступить грань между нормой и безумием? Другой интересный вопрос: когда кто-то сходит с ума, он знает об этом?

— Я смотрю, ты достаточно поразмышлял над тем, что я сказал. Иногда сложно помнить, что тебе всего лишь пятнадцать.

— Фу, я обижен! Через три дня мне исполнится шестнадцать, — язвишь ты, когда группа достигает точки аппарирования.

— Точно! Я удостоверюсь, чтобы повар быстренько приготовил тебе пирог; к тому же он может украсить палатку для вечеринки, — усмехается Билл и аппарирует, когда ты пытаешься его стукнуть. Следуешь за ним и задаешься вопросом: сколько же Билл с Чарли дрались, когда были детьми? Иногда Биллу нужно хорошенько давать под зад. Флер, вероятно, справится с вызовом, но твоему воображению не нужно давать волю, представляя, как именно она это сделает.

Кажется, Биллу любопытно, почему Грозовая Туча и Кван идут за тобой в комнату. Объясняешь, что пока не достиг прояснения, и твой зверь берет верх через минуту-другую. Билл смеется и говорит, что попробует вспомнить, существует ли заклинание, чтобы создать резиновую мышку или пищащую игрушку.

Грозовая Туча спрашивает:

— Готов и сосредоточен, Гарри?

Киваешь.

— Давайте выключим свет и задернем шторы, чтобы посмотреть, как быстро приспособится мое зрение, когда освещение вернется. Думаю, мне нужно поработать над этим.

Грозовая Туча улыбается, очевидно, оценивая твое чувство юмора, задергивает шторы и произносит блокирующее оконный свет заклинание. Кван палочкой вырубает огни. Только узкая полоска света пробивается сквозь дверную щель.

— Подождем пять секунд, а потом включим свет. Начинай трансформацию.

Следуешь указаниям Грозовой Тучи и изменяешься.

— Сюда, киса, котенок, — слышишь насмешливый комментарий Билла прямо перед тем, как зажигается свет. — О, господи! Кот, черт возьми! Я чуть не испачкал штаны! Забудь, что я говорил о незаметности. Неплохое шоу, Гарри!

Хрипло кашляешь, что должно быть эквивалентом кошачьего смеха, и пробуешь поднять один коготь на том месте, где был средний палец. Пытаешься сосредоточиться, но это все труднее и труднее. Запахи гостиничного номера подавляют тебя. Все еще можешь ощутить аромат женщины и её возбуждение. Её запах везде. Ощущаешь поддельное мясо и отвечаешь на несколько вопросов, но думать все труднее. Сердце бьется. Мясо фальшивое. Мясо фальшивое. Мясо фаль… Мясо… Мясо хорошее! Мясо вкусное! Сначала мясо, потом найти пахнущую женщину.

Через тридцать минут это снова — ты. Мясо наколдованное и фальшивое. Флер, хоть и горячая штучка, — не твоя подруга, а её аромат больше не затуманивает твою голову. Волнуешься, что не сможешь сопротивляться в следующий раз её обаянию. Билл впечатлен и немного удивлен, что народ Грозовой Тучи сначала изучает превращение, и только потом — контроль. Грозовая Туча немедленно бросается защищать понятие прояснения, и ты мысленно обзываешь эту речь «Как европейцы никогда не достигнут истинного состояния анимагов/анимагуса/анимага-или-кого-там-точно и разрушат возможности всех к этому способных». Билл достаточно непредубежден для того, чтобы осознать это. Он понимает. Ты представляешь, как объясняешь МакГонагалл, кто из вас «истинный» анимагус. Это было бы забавно. Надо обязательно занести в список вещей, которые стоит сделать. Она вряд ли заслуживает места в списке кандидатов-пнуть-под-зад, но вы точно не лучшие друзья.

Ещё одна демонстрация, где прояснение длится уже минуту, и вот твоя улучшенная версия уходит вместе с Биллом. Ты убеждаешь его посетить с тобой дом Карины. В основном тебе хочется сказать привет, посмотреть на щиты и убраться без всяких там стриптизов. Работает тот же аргумент о прояснении, который ты назвал и Лорен. Билл посылает простые чары объявления. Это волшебный эквивалент дверного звонка в защищенном доме. Карина выходит с палочкой в руке, но, завидев вас обоих, немедленно расслабляется.

— Джеймс! Билл! Я не ожидала увидеть вас здесь до следующих выходных. Давайте, я включу вас в защиту.

— Джеймс хотел удостовериться, что у тебя с Чико все хорошо. Ещё я покажу ему мою работу, чтобы маленький Джим-Джим позеленел от зависти.

Обнимаешь Карину и даришь ей целомудренный поцелуй. Она неплохо пахнет. Никаких грязных мыслей, мистер Блэк!

— Вы с Чико в порядке?

— Да. Спасибо за защиту. Это случилось в прошлую среду. Наша маленькая стычка заставила её действовать сейчас, но она все равно рано или поздно попыталась бы. Извини, ты так старался.

— Не имеет значения. Щиты выполнили свои функции, да и, кроме того, Билл сказал мне, что он поставил лучшую из своих оригинальных защит, что заставит следующего покушающегося хорошенько задуматься: «А не уйти ли отсюда?».

— Да. Он очень находчив. Я бы не хотела иметь его в качестве врага. Пауло заходил каждый день, после того, как убрали твои щиты. Очень любезно с его стороны, что он удостоверился в том, как у нас дела. Он сказал, что попытается узнать, как отреагировала на это Коластос.

Подавляешь ревность даже перед тем, как она начинает вскипать. Не забыть бы спросить у Билла, не думает ли тот, что она пытается сыграть на твоих чувствах.

— У меня было впечатление, что я не волную Пауло, кроме как игрок в доджеспелл.

— Мы с Пауло знаем друг друга уже много лет. Он — хороший человек, но иногда он чересчур опрометчив и слишком легко впадает в ярость. Он немного ревнует к твоему таланту в столь юном возрасте.

Лицо некоего бывшего лучшего друга вспыхивает у тебя перед глазами:

— Ага. Случается время от времени.

Кажется, Чико рад тебя видеть; он дразнит тебя, говоря о покупке Молота для Билла:

— Мистер Блэк, все знают, что его не следует покупать. Они — дерьмо! Ой, извини, мам, они — мусор! — определенно, он говорит то, что у него на уме, правда? Что ж, по крайней мере, мальчик не спрашивает тебя о том, станешь ли ты ему папой. Карина предлагает пообедать, но вы оба отказываетесь. Ты утверждаешь, что не можешь остаться надолго, и что тебе нужно обсудить с Биллом кое-какие вопросы об экспедиции. Она улыбается и отвечает, что понимает, но ты чувствуешь, что отныне вы играете в игру «Ты не нужен мне настолько, насколько думаешь, что нужен мне». Было бы неплохо, чтобы кто-нибудь объяснил тебе её правила.

Когда солнце начинает садиться, Билл показывает тебе щиты, и ты убеждаешься, что, как и в поединке с Кваном, ты не хотел бы перейти дорожку этого Уизли и попытаться пройти через его собственную схему. Он похож на шутника-садиста. Любопытно, сколькому эти дворняжки — ой, двойняшки — научились от него? Он не лукавил о щите, который назвал «принудительным расщеплением». Билл использовал семь разных рун только для него, и кое-кто, попытавшись ворваться после того, как Карина активирует защиту, может заказывать место на кладбище. Ещё один щит распыляет воду, а потом ударяет точно рассчитанной молнией! Он переустановил вариант твоей схемы на двери, но дополнил её группой отражающих рун. Первое ударное заклинание отразится на атакующего. О, у этого человека можно многому научиться!

— Джеймс, я хотела тебе кое-что показать на заднем дворе. Билл, ты не присмотришь минутку за Чико?

— Конечно, Карина. Чико, не хочешь показать мне ту вчерашнюю двигающуюся фигуру?

— А, та, Дамблдор. У меня есть и он, и Гриндельвальд.

Качаешь головой и выходишь наружу.

— Жаль, что нам не удалось побыть друг с другом. Я скучала по тебе, — Карина тянет тебя в объятья. Её поцелуй какой угодно, но только не целомудренный. Отвечаешь, но все это время в голове крутится мысль, что она играет с тобой. Секунд через десять отодвигаешься.

— Я просто рад, что с вами обоими все хорошо.

— Спасибо за защиту. Не думаю, что он пошел бы на крайности, но они хорошенько попили мне крови. Я даже не верю, что все это закончилось, — шепчет на ухо она, целуя тебе шею. Проклятое предательское тело! Рука дрейфует к югу. Направляется прямо к маленькому ягуарчику в твоих штанах. Меньший Гарри, кажется, обдумывает её историю и, возможно, попросит, чтобы её повторили для лучшего уяснения.

— Черт! Не дразни меня так! Может, вам с Чико лучше уехать? — рука останавливается, что, возможно, и хорошо — ну, ты так думаешь.

— У меня нет выбора на данный момент, но, возможно, как план на будущее... Пауло говорит то же самое. Он даже намекнул, что вероятно, поможет и зайдет, если что-нибудь услышит.

Прекрасно. Может, ты и второй будущий Аластор Хмури, но она уже упоминала Пауло пару раз, а теперь ещё и «планы на будущее». С таким же успехом она могла бы пойти порыбачить. Угадай, кого она пытается выудить? Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы знать, что парни не любят упоминания о соперниках при обжиманиях. Ты практически уверен, что это — почти негласное правило. Гладишь ей щеку, обсыпая поцелуями губы.

— Мне действительно нужно идти.

— В следующие выходные получишь что-то особенное.

Киваешь как идиот, когда она насмешливо надувает губки и выпускает тебя. Похоже, да здравствуют снова синие яйца — правда, на этот раз для твоего же блага. Улыбаешься и заходишь внутрь. Билл с Чико занимаются представлением с двигающимися фигурками. Ты, понятное дело, поддерживаешь Гриндельвальда. Несколько минут спустя вы уходите.

— Ну и…? — спрашивает Билл, аппарируя обратно в переулок рядом с гостиницей.

— Кажется, она влюбляется по уши. В одну секунду чуть не высасывает меня досуха поцелуями, а в следующую — рассказывает, как Пауло собирается ей помогать. Я мог спокойно взять её во дворе. Она играет со мной?

— Я думаю, да. Возможно, она просто перешла от благодарности к нужде. Вероятно, атака взбудоражила её больше, чем та признается. Не думаю, что секс будет просто сексом. Лучше бы расставить все по местам, и поскорее. Было бы проще, если бы в следующий раз она сказала Пауло, что ты бросил её и посоветовал пойти его трахнуть.

— Как думаешь, она попытается использовать зелье плодородия? Оно пересиливает контрацептивные чары.

— Чем же ты таким занимался в эти выходные, а?

Два часа спустя вы — в комнате отеля, смотрите телик. Рассказ Биллу обо всех этих предложениях не настолько смущающий, как Луне, но все равно получается довольно оскорбительно. Однако твой наставник в разрушении заклинаний продемонстрировал тебе мужское контрацептивное заклинание. Оно немного приглушает забаву, однако живчики с таким же успехом могли бы плавать и в океане. Фильм скучный. Хотя вы с Биллом и согласились, что актер в роли шерифа Ноттингема немного похож на Снейпа, но парень, играющий Робин Гуда, даже не англичанин, черт возьми! Итак, ты вытаскиваешь журнал и решаешь наверстать пропущенное с Луной.

_Привет, Гарри! (Ну, или Гарри-олень — если, конечно, теперь это твоя форма!)_

Думаю, ты был прав о тех зельях, что тебе пришлось принимать. Что ж, отвечу на вопросы так точно, как только смогу.

Я не сделана, и никогда не была сделана из зеленого сыра. Если вдруг обнаружу себя в таком состоянии, то попытаюсь описать, что при этом ощущаю, чтобы полностью предоставить тебе отчет.

Спасибо, что сообщил мне, что я «обжигающе жаркая штучка-блондинка». Специально сделаю паузу, чтобы ты смог пролистнуть обратно и перечитать свое последнее письмо ко мне. Предполагаю, что ты был не совсем в своем уме — как иронично с моей-то стороны? Кто такая Карина, с кем ты меня сравниваешь? Мне следует ревновать?

Что касается Миллисент Балстроуд, я не думаю, что они с Роном составили бы «великолепную пару», хотя ты действительно прав в том, что девочки с черными волосами тоже нуждаются в любви. Однако, я попытаюсь упомянуть это ему в течение учебного года, просто ради того, чтобы посмотреть на лицо Гермионы, если не найду другой причины.

Хочу признать, что изобретение вкусняшки было важнее изобретения колеса, но огонь должен был быть более важен, ибо без него не видать нам расплавленного шоколада для вкусняшек. Тем не менее, твой аргумент очень весом, если огонь создали именно для приготовления первых вкусняшек.

Все, больше продолжать не буду, потому что ты, скорее всего, уже смущен дальше некуда. Я не могла перестать смеяться, когда читала твое последнее письмо, хоть и знала, что в голове у тебя бардак. Не расстраивайся. Однако не удивляйся, если вдруг в один прекрасный момент твоей жизни, допустим, во время твоей избирательной компании, вдруг всплывет вышеупомянутое письмо. Пожалуйста, пиши дальше, я требую ещё материала для шантажа.

Что касается меня, я провела мои последние два дня в Швеции в довольно большом городе. Папа позволил мне потусоваться с местными маглами (похоже, лишь для того, чтобы побаловать себя мятным шнапсом), и я обнаружила магию по имени «караоке». Очевидно, в Швеции существует закон, по которому молодые блондинки, особенно мы, горячие штучки, должны обязательно петь песни ансамбля Абба. Мои компаньоны обнаружили, что я злостно нарушаю данный закон, и немедленно перевоспитали меня на сцене. Если заинтересовался, то можешь принять обязанности президента моего фан-клуба. Я думала о названии ФОЛ — Фанаты, Оценивающие Луну, но если придумаешь что-нибудь получше, милости просим, если, конечно, это не будет что-либо вроде ПУКНИ.

Обжигающе жаркая штучка-блондинка

_Луна_

Листаешь страницы обратно и перечитываешь письмо. Билл явно отдал тебе журнал слишком рано. Ты даже не помнишь, как написал это, но вот же оно, здесь: «Обжигающе жаркая штучка-блондинка, такая же горячая, как и Карина». У неё есть ещё запись за вчерашний вечер.

_Привет, Гарри!_

Я уже снова в Англии. Надеюсь, ты просто забыл журнал, а не мое последнее письмо. Я неплохо развлекалась, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты перестал писать из-за того, что написал под действием галлюциногенного зелья. Если я оскорбила тебя, прости меня, ладно? Я собираю новости. Не знаю, насколько хорошо ты знал Сьюзен Боунс, но её тетю убили. Она была главой ОИМЗ. Министерство публикует главным образом бесполезные вещи, надеясь уверить людей, что они в безопасности. Большая часть материала такое дерьмо, а другие статьи противоречат сами себе. Я надеялась, что они понизят возрастной ценз для использования магии, однако этого не случилось. Фаджа выкинули. Новый министр — Руфус Скримджер. Папа говорит, что это не очень хороший знак. Он сказал, что этот новый парень слишком уж ему напоминает Барти Крауча. Проведено насколько арестов. При одном арестовали типа с Ночного Рыцаря! Сложно поверить, не так ли?

Я разговаривала с Джинни по камину. Она скорее была подавлена. Я спросила, там ли ты, но нет, ты остаешься с родственниками — там, где безопасно. Я счастлива, что ты в безопасности. Уж там-то нет никаких догонялок с драконами. Она сказала, что скоро они куда-то уезжают, и она не сможет болтать со мной до начала учебы. Косой Переулок выглядит довольно пустынным. Жуткий старик, ну, тот, кто делает палочки, просто взял и испарился; а ещё закрыты и забиты четыре другие магазина. Одно из немногих ярких пятен — магазин Фреда и Джорджа. Я спросила их о повреждениях, и те утверждали, что это был несчастный случай — взорвался один некачественный фейерверк.

Так что вот такие дела. Теперь возьми, наконец, ручку, и расскажи же мне, стал ты уже анимагусом или нет!

Твой друг

Луна

Привет, Луна!

Ты была права. Я забыл журнал. Мне так стыдно за последнее письмо! Я — анимагус. Это и вправду интересно. Я бы даже сказал, что это почти «круто». Могу точно подтвердить, что трансформация — это нечто незабываемое.

Надеюсь, ты не была оскорблена той фразой, про «обжигающе жаркую штучку-блондинку». Если честно, даже не знаю, откуда я её взял. Как бы то ни было, она предполагалась как комплимент, так что принимай её именно в этом качестве, хорошо? Кроме того, когда в прошлый раз ты видела меня с окрашивающими чарами на волосах, разве я тоже не был обжигающе жарким блондином?

Очевидно, в качестве закуси к кайфу вечером у меня были вкусняшки. Появились ли шоколадные пятна и в твоем журнале?

Рад слышать, что ты неплохо поразвлеклась пением. Я слышал несколько песен Аббы. Похоже, мне тоже стоит начать собирать информацию для шантажа.

Карина — женщина, с которой я играл в доджеспелл. Она весьма хорошенькая, примерно лет двадцати пяти, и у неё есть сын пяти лет, которого зовут Чико.

Анимагический ритуал оказался довольно причудливым. Коренные американцы делают это совершенно не так, как европейцы. Ты больше учишься работать со своим животным духом и инстинктами, чем пытаешься контролировать свою форму зверя. Я провел довольно много времени, медитируя. Но я теряю «ясность» через минуту-другую и перехожу на животные инстинкты. Невозможно представить, как это делала бы МакГонагалл!

Я слышал большую часть новостей, когда в последний раз встречался с ублюдком-манипулятором, что называет себя директором школы. Он заставил меня встретиться со старикашкой, Слагхорном или Слагхэдом, который, очевидно, будет преподавать у нас в этом году. Будь повнимательнее с ним. Он походит на более скользкую версию Локхарда.

Ну, в общем, на сегодня все. Нужно идти практиковаться с моей супер-крутой анимагической формой. Жди от меня подарочка. Я просто хотел дать тебе знать, чтобы ты не подумала, что это какая-нибудь ловушка Упивающихся Смертью.

Пока!

_Гарри_

Закрывая журнал, желаешь Биллу спокойной ночи и идешь спать в палатку — место твоей сегодняшней ночевки. Захватываешь забытую книгу по рунам и начинаешь читать, пока окончательно не устаешь. Пятнадцать минут медитации успокаивают твой разум достаточно для того, чтобы заснуть.

На следующий день к полудню снова возвращаешься в палатку — только на этот раз та установлена на втором участке экспедиции. Ещё раз в бразильском штате, известном как Амазонка. Отправляешься портключом к стандартной точке, а оттуда к пункту назначения можно аппарировать или добраться метлой. Прошлую неделю Грозовая Туча облетал местность в своей анимагической форме и разведывал, что впереди. На этой неделе — гораздо проще, потому что у тебя уже есть разведанное место, и к тому же ты не под кайфом. Это хорошо, потому что территория известна своими дремучими тропическими лесами.

Ты уже проделал обычную утрешнюю трансформацию, как и быструю разминку с Кваном, и теперь подаешь команде завтрак.

— Билл, меня кое-что очень удивляет.

— Что именно?

— Эти руины лежат здесь вот уже много столетий. Почему никто никогда их не грабил?

— Это хороший вопрос. Ответов несколько. Иногда джунгли, а в Египте — пустыня, целиком поглощают руины. У Флер есть дядя-сквиб со стороны отца, который работает на маглов в Европейском Космическом Агентстве. Ему удалось получить несколько прекрасных детальных снимков со спутника, а также доступ к их компьютерной системе. Думаю, обычно они пользуются этими компьютерами для подробных карт Луны или Марса. Может, я и покажусь похожим на отца, но маглы могут проделывать очень интересные вещи. Мне удалось провести целых две недели, прочесывая джунгли и разыскивая не найденные до сих пор развалины с помощью их компьютеров. Все говорят, что спрятанный город где-то здесь. К сожалению, их технология не может пробиться через чары фиделиуса. Я проверял, рассматривая окрестности Лондона в высоком разрешении, если ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Ради разнообразия, ты понимаешь, о чем он говорит. Киваешь:

— Просто я удивлялся, почему мы — единственные, кто когда-либо находил эти развалины.

— Хорошо, что волшебный мир не догнал не-магический. Подозреваю, что тогда бы нетронутых руин не осталось и вовсе в этой части света. Я намерен хорошенько покопаться в этой области, пока они ещё есть.

— Так что мне нужно делать?

— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня днем ты помогал Марии с сапёром. Ты когда-нибудь слышал о таком? Не думаю. Сапер обычно используется, когда ты не можешь разрядить заряжающие руны, поддерживающие щиты. В этом районе слишком много волшебной энергии, так что этот зиккурат-переросток защищен не хуже форпоста. Всю прошлую неделю мы искали защиты периметра. Сапер — это просто большой камень или несколько камней с заряжающими рунами и целой кучей бессмысленных и энергоемких рунических схем на них, чтобы вытянуть энергию. Чем больше силы мы отсасываем у щитов, тем меньше там останется для поддержки поля. Здесь нам нужны как минимум два. Я слышал историю о некоей ведьме, которая четыреста лет назад пыталась ворваться в Хогвартс. Она послала пятерых сапёров, прежде чем причинила хоть какой-то вред защитам замка. Если бы я пробовал напасть на замок, я бы использовал как минимум восемь.

— Интересно. А минусы есть?

— Ну, единственное, что они могут, так это пить волшебство. Если предусмотрены другие способы пополнения энергии у щитов, такие, как перекачивающие руны или магия крови, они не сработают. Все еще нужно будет положиться на старые добрые контрщитовые скандирования или грубую силу, чтобы снять их. Дальше: они — огромные резервуары несвязанной волшебной энергии. Если их повредить во время сражения, они могут взорваться. Рекомендуется держать их скрытыми или заранее захоронить в почве, а потом активизировать, когда ты готов атаковать.

Ты читал об основных контрщитовых скандированиях и уже знаешь несколько. Разрушать заклинания день ото дня всё чудесатее и чудесатее, да? Щитовые скандирования используются против защиты периметра и других щитов, которые не «отвечают на удар». Как правило, ведьма, волшебник или волшебники просто бросают силу своей магии против щитов, пытаясь разрушить их либо откачкой, либо переполнением энергией.

Чудесная домашняя магия помогает убрать остатки трапезы. Ты уже замариновал заказанные Коллинзом бифштексы и установил снаружи переносной гриль. Билл сказал, что покажет тебе некоторые основные щиты против тварей, для отражения насекомых от гриля. Итак, ты сидишь с самым уродливым разрушителем заклинаний на земле, и та показывает тебе схемы, нарисованные на первом сапере несмываемыми чернилами. Угадай-ка, кто будет заниматься их гравировкой? Хорошо, что у тебя есть испытанный в деле молоточек и долото, правда?

— Чем более энергоемкими и неэффективными будут рунические схемы, тем лучше. Я проверю твою работу и скажу, где руны были неправильными, но этот случай — единственный в практике разрушителей, когда ты можешь провалить работу, и для конечного результата это даже неплохо. Хотя нужно, чтобы руны работали, так что не слишком-то увлекайся, ясно?

Киваешь, и ведьма оставляет тебя вырезать руны. Тебе и вправду не нужно бы её обзывать — в эти дни она почти терпима. Билл с Коллинзом проверяют размер периметра руин на север и запад. Санчес с Кваном собираются проверить юг и восток. Начинаешь работу над заряжающими рунами, которые она нарисовала. Период гравировки заряжающих у тебя уже значительно меньше, чем раньше — пятнадцать минут на руну. Когда ты заканчиваешь пятую, Грозовая Туча усаживается рядом и начинает гравировку другой стороны. Ты поднимаешь бровь в удивлении. Он просто упоминает, что прошло довольно много времени, когда он проделывал такое в последний раз. Его движения при гравировке ровные и монотонные. Твои — менее плавные, потому что ты беспокоишься, что ударишь слишком глубоко, или слишком зайдешь за края, или слишком сузишь рисунок.

— Никаких признаков активности в долине?

— Я видел кое-какие следы к северу. Они принадлежат или великану, или троллю, и достаточно свежие. Я дал знать остальным. Снова видел маленького Саки; тот сказал, что заметил гоблинов в этом районе.

— Гоблинов? Здесь? Почему?

— Возможно, это мятежники. В Южной Америке лет восемь назад произошло восстание. Возможно, некоторые повстанцы ушли в эту сторону, чтобы избежать гнева, как клана, так и Министерства Южной Америки. Они не должны доставить много проблем.

Если и есть кое-что, что ты выучил за свою короткую жизнь, так это никогда не говорить: «Это не должно доставить проблем». Судьба — мстительная, изменчивая с###, и по какой-то причине ей очень нравится превращать твою жизнь в ералаш. Утверждения вроде этого всегда выходили тебе боком, да? «Да нет, Рон, мне вовсе не интересен Тремудрый Турнир». «Позвольте поздравить вас с началом очередного учебного года в Хогвартсе — Министерство направило дементоров для защиты школьной территории». «Позвольте представить вам нового члена штата — профессора Гилдероя Локхарда». «Позвольте представить вам нового преподавателя в этом году, в соответствии с распоряжением министра — заместитель министра Долорес Амбридж».

Паранойя в таком юном возрасте — это и благословение, и проклятье. Возвращаешься к гравировке и уже наполовину заканчиваешь следующую руну, когда звучит тревога защиты периметра. Билл поставил её в сотне метров на движение массы больше десяти килограмм. Хватая палочку, спешишь к входу в палатку; Грозовая Туча почти наступает тебе на пятки. Тревога второго кольца щитов установлена за пятьдесят метров до лагеря. Она представляет собой цепочку жалящих и заморачивающих проклятий для поражения всего, что шевелится.

— Там! За рощицей! Тролли! — зрение у индейца чертовски острое. Видишь три огромные фигуры, пробивающиеся сквозь защиту. Их толстые шкуры поглощают силу щитов, при этом издавая мерзкий звук, похожий на тот, когда давят клопов. Последний слой защиты, в десяти метрах, выводит из строя противника веревками и цепями. Это замедлит их, но точно не остановит. У тебя есть минута, пока они не прошли.

— Какой план, Грозовая Туча?

— Прогони их, но не позволь себя убить. Неплохо бы не пускать их в лагерь. Держи под рукой метлу на случай, если придется убираться отсюда. Мы всегда можем заменить снаряжение. — Простой и гениальный план. Интересно, насколько близко остальные, и осознают ли они, что происходит.

Орел-анимагус поворачивается к огромному камню и начинает сложное преобразование. У скалы появляются ноги и хвост… Это волк, и под чарами принуждения он устремляется к группе троллей. Ты занят, вызывая двух змей. Грозовая Туча добавляет двоих собственных. Приказываешь всем четырем атаковать троллей.

— Не похоже, что они собираются убираться! — Наблюдаешь, как воющий волк отлетает, словно раздражающий щенок, и не может встать. Дубинки троллей расплющивают наколдованных змей. Волшебство потрескивает, и ты понимаешь, что заряжающие руны второй линии отказали. Очень плохо! Грозовая Туча принимается бросать напрямую повреждающие заклятья. Ты — тоже. В этих широтах, под покровом джунглей, большая часть разрезающих и взрывающих практически бесполезна против чего-то, столь стойкого к волшебству. Открываешь огонь стрелами и пробивающими проклятьями. Сконцентрированная, повреждающая магия сохраняет свою эффективность, но требует высокой точности — или, по крайней мере, удачи. Когда они начинают приближаться, слышишь, как кто-то взвывает от боли. Деревья мешают точно прицелиться, ты слишком часто попадаешь по ним. Поляна начинается как раз на последней линии обороны. Взрываешь несколько деревьев на их пути, стараясь замедлить продвижение и разбить группу.

— Гарри, когда они подберутся поближе, стреляй по ним изгоняющим. Тогда твои стрелы загонит в их плоть! Прикажи змеям не нападать, пока они не выберутся из-за деревьев! — инструктирует тебя Грозовая Туча, колдуя ещё двух змей. Ты создаешь одну собственную и шипишь им задание.

Первый тролль вырывается на поляну с тремя волшебными стрелами, похожий на мишень в дартс. Цепи и веревки выстреливают из земли, заставляя того споткнуться, тогда его атакует твоя вторая группа змей.

_— Тонаре! Импактус! Тонаре!_ — запускаешь ты два взрывных и ударное в упавшего тролля, пытаясь и ранить его, и держать поближе к земле, облегчая атаку змеям. Кровь тролля веером разлетается от спины существа, когда тот в гневе бьет по окружающим его змеям. Два других тролля резко останавливаются перед поляной, когда файербол Грозовой Тучи врезается в дерево, разбрызгивая на них пламя. Отступая, они забирают раненого товарища и утаскивают его обратно в джунгли. Чтобы придать им ускорения, Грозовая Туча переключается на жалящие заклятья. Ты подзываешь последнюю живую змею.

— Я прослежу за ними, чтобы определить их логово. Подготовь остальных, когда они возвратятся. Тролли, вероятно, перегруппируются и вернутся с наступлением темноты, — говорит Грозовая Туча, оборачиваясь орлом.

— Я переустановлю вторую линию защиты и подпитаю её. — Ты должен признать, что со щитами жить проще. Иначе этих троих троллей так легко бы не выгнали. Оглянувшись, определяешь две заряжающие руны. Направляешь палочку на первую и произносишь простенькое перекачивающее скандирование, что позволит твоей энергии немного подтолкнуть и ускорить процесс перезарядки. Чувствуя легкий отток силы, двигаешься ко второй. Осталось только шесть! Перестань скулить. Эти восемь рун сделали больше для продления твоей жизни, чем за все твое время в Хогвартсе весь его штат. Да, старикашка зачаровал статую гоблина, чтобы прикрыть от Томми твою глупую задницу в атриуме, и ещё эта вещь с _Арресто Момементум_, когда якобы обеспечивающее безопасность Министерство напало на тебя, но кто, кроме желающего защитить свое оружие Дамблдора шевельнул ради тебя хоть пальцем? Черт, да Крауч-младший сделал для тебя больше, чем все они вместе взятые! Снейп удержал тебя однажды на метле — но, вне всяких сомнений, против своего желания. Интересно, знают ли Кван или Коллинз это заклятье? Было бы полезно его изучить, особенно без палочки. Проклятье, да может у них были палочки в рукавах… Да даже если и так, было бы замечательно знать его, особенно когда увидишь Малфоя на метле. Может, удастся договориться с производителями Молота о том, чтобы те презентовали свое детище летающему хорьку-Малфою, особенно с теми же проблемами с заглушающим.

Смакуя эту забавную мысль в голове, двигаешься от руны к руне, перезаряжая. Сегодня ты неплохо расправился с троллем. Когда стемнеет, тот вернется с дружками. Что ж, пусть попробует. Ты будешь ждать. В отличие от других котов, ягуар не играет со своей добычей. Название животного произошло от староиндейской фразы народности Тупи: «Зверь, убивающий одним движением лапы». Теперь этот зверь часть тебя, и он хочет драться.

* * *

* Манитоба – провинция Канады


	13. Chapter 13

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 13 - Ну, что, устроим переполох в джунглях?**

Ты часто думаешь о выборе в жизни. Что бы было, если бы папа и мама доверились кому-нибудь другому, а не этой крысе? Что случилось бы, подумай Сириус сначала о своем крестнике, а только потом о мести? Почему ты отговаривал самого себя от того, чтобы отравить еду Вернона? И даже не начинай обо всем дурацком дерьме в курятнике-Хогвартсе. От воспоминаний твоя голова начинает привычно болеть – уж слишком много там всякого случалось. Это лето принесло с собой громадные перемены, не так ли? Может, тебе следовало и дальше ходить в друзьях у адско-рыжих и мирно вариться в стимулированном зельями неведении. С другой стороны, тогда бы нельзя было так повеселиться, верно?

Твою текущую «забаву» лучше всего описать как странную игру в ожидание. Давай назовем это «Званым обедом у разрушителей заклинаний». Как только Грозовая Туча вернулся и рассказал народу о том, что три раненых тролля встретились с другой четверкой, а на востоке в пещерах есть ещё и гоблины, Билл стал расспрашивать о том, какие уловки у каждого в запасе. Ты гордо вытащил три небольших щита лучника, что вырезал для практики. Твоя гордость быстро сменилась смущением, когда остальные достали из сундуков свои одноразовые щиты и другие разнообразные орудия насилия. У Коллинза был комплект рун, которые он лирически называл «Все летит в задницу» и описывал как эквивалент магловских наземных мин. У Грозовой Тучи была, так сказать, «Молния в бутылке», хотя он называл её старым кувшином фантазий. У Квана оказались маленькие листочки свернутого пергамента, оригами, - животные с нарисованными на них крошечными замысловатыми рунами. Они вырастали больше, чем в десять раз, и бежали – или летели – к своей цели, взрывая её. Билл был так впечатлен, что спросил имя их создателя, дяди Квана.

В конце два разрушителя заклинаний попытались переплюнуть друг друга. Ты едва успевал замечать, как Санчес и Уизли вытаскивали разнообразные комплекты рун. Руны Билла варьировались по жестокости от простых «Три редуктора в банке» и «Веселье с раскалывающими» до сложных «Стены огня» и «Чумы из саранчи». Однако победила Санчес с причудливой коллекцией из шести рун, которая в объединенном виде порождала двадцатиметровый лоскут из плотоядных растений. Ещё у неё был небольшой комплект из трех рун, и та, по-ведьмовски усмехнувшись, спросила Грозовую Тучу, не желает ли индеец посмотреть на «Старого правоверного в бразильских джунглях». Билл пробормотал, что использовал свой самый крутой материал в доме Карины. Билл не умеет проигрывать, правда? Ведь он – Уизли.

Твои стрелковые щиты потеряли всю свою привлекательность, однако Билл все равно захотел их использовать. Что ж, и ты страдаешь от «рунической зависти к ловушкам». В защиту можно лишь сказать, что у тебя-то не было ни шанса подготовиться к экспедиции! Никто не посмотрит свысока на твою работу. Мощь щита не имеет значение – только то, как ты её используешь. Правильно?

А теперь ты ждешь гостей на «званый обед». Не зная, что ещё сделать, палочкой рисуешь в воздухе несколько временных щитов лучника. Они продержатся только тридцать минут, но ты сейчас все равно бьешь баклуши. Нужно научиться каким-нибудь более внушительным щитам. Не удивительно, что Билл называл книгу, откуда ты взял их, «практической, но без сюрпризов».

- Отлично. Если они прорываются сквозь последнюю линию обороны, всем – вверх. Мы разобьем их с воздуха. Тролли не достанут нас, но у гоблинов могут быть арбалеты с отравленными стрелами. Держите наготове безоары. Если это и вправду мятежный клан, они, скорее всего, воспользуются воргом. У них также могут оказаться осадные големы. Слишком много таких – и мы связаны.

Слушаешь предостережения Билла, просматривая лагерь. Настоящая палатка упакована и скрыта под иллюзией на дереве. Фальшивая приманка установлена. Первоначальная защита все еще на месте, но теперь здесь наспех установленная линия последней обороны.

Удивительно, ты на самом деле должен поблагодарить Биннса за то, что знаешь, что же такое этот _ворг_. Одна из немногих потрясающих деталей в его классе – как гоблины сражались в своих битвах. Зелье позволяет гоблину временно, примерно на пятнадцать минут, превратиться в шакала, в дикого кабана, небольшого медведя или в огненную летучую мышь. Ради дополнительной оценки Грейнджер послала сову в Гринготтс с запросом: что же определяет их форму. Гоблины ответили, что если она продолжит спрашивать о ворге, они вынуждены будут сообщить о ней Министерству из-за подписанного с ним соглашения. Ты притворился, что сочувствуешь её гневу, когда та получила ответ.

Естественно, волшебное общество запретило кланам использовать ворг, но у тех – представьте себе! – кажется, всегда есть большой запас к началу очередного восстания. Любопытно уже то, что бита в квиддиче раньше часто служила волшебникам и ведьмам для того, чтобы отбить огненных летучих мышей, которые, кроме того, что кусались, рвали когтями или обжигали человека в воздухе, ещё и собирались вокруг летунов, пробуя сжечь их метлы и ковры-самолеты. Рон сумел не заснуть достаточно долго и услышать, что ранняя тактика в квиддиче для вратарей основывалась на практике от войны с гоблинами. Что же касается сражения на земле, то шакалы – маленькие и быстрые, кабаны и медведи помедленнее, но намного мощнее. Они используют тактику роя, чтобы сбить людей с толку. Кроме того, зелье помогает их природному сопротивлению магии.

Гоблины не особо крутые воины в своем естественном обличии. В конце концов, они оставляют построение защиты разрушителям заклинаний. Тролли, драконы, химеры и другие противные твари служат охраной. В качестве компенсации эта раса чертовски коварна и безжалостна. Один из твоих учителей по истории, когда ты ещё изучал настоящую мировую историю, пошутил, что у Наполеона и Гитлера был комплекс коротышек. Кажется, гоблины тоже этим страдают. Что гораздо хуже, они ещё и размножаются как кролики. Перенаселенность подпитывает как гражданские, так и межвидовые бунты, направленные против Министерства.

Возникает праздная мысль: насколько твоя звериная форма может тягаться с медведями и троллями? И такое может случиться, хотя Грозовая Туча уже предупредил тебя стараться не поддаваться подобным порывам.

- Если призвать свое животное посреди местности, полной смертельных защит, то это гарантировано закончится катастрофой.

Когда ты вливаешь энергию в четвертый стрелковый щит, приземляется Грозовая Туча и трансформируется обратно в человека.

- Они идут. Приблизительно в том же направлении, что и прежде, но если я знаю их, то они расколются на небольшие группки и нападут сразу со всех сторон. Теперь у троллей есть грубые щиты и поддержка из более чем дюжины инфери, преимущественно из бывших гоблинов и троллей; а ещё я насчитал двух конструктов. Я подкрадусь сзади и выведу из строя живые катапульты, когда они войдут в радиус действия. Я могу перелетать огненных летучих мышей – я уже проделывал такое однажды. Если сделать это быстро, то обратно можно будет аппарировать.

Спустя пять тягостных минут и ещё один стрелковый щит, защита периметра активируется, а ты создаешь тройку змей и велишь им ждать у палатки, пока твари не выйдут на поляну. Гоблины не могут создавать немертвых, по крайней мере, тебя так учили. Обычно у них этим занимаются люди.

Предназначенный для сдерживания слой потратил энергию на немертвых и троллей. Выше деревьев заметны дюжины огоньков. Огненные летучие мыши дождутся, когда рухнет защита и вступят в действие главные силы, и только потом начнут маневры, чтобы попытаться обойти и напасть на вас с фланга. В темноте свечение от разряжающихся щитов напоминает тебе об историях Грозовой Тучи о северном сиянии. Треск взрывов достигает твоих ушей, когда орел-анимагус выполняет диверсию. Далекие светлячки поворачиваются и, как рой разозленных насекомых, летят по направлению к взрывам. Кидаешь во тьму несколько взрывных, надеясь добавить суматохи. Пробуешь найти линию обстрела, но мешают джунгли. Неуверенность и чувство, что тебя превосходят численностью, заставляют тебя создать ещё двоих змей; приказываешь им ждать с товарками. От последнего колдовства немного кружится голова – вероятно, это было уже слишком. Нужно будет обязательно получить настоящих змей. Черт возьми, это же Бразилия! Здесь водятся сурукуку*, самые ядовитые змеи в мире. Ты просто должен заполучить такую!

Тролли продолжают расшатывать защиту. Они уже подобрались к самому краю замедляющего слоя. Веревки и цепи выстреливают из земли, но бессильно рикошетят от грубых деревянных щитов. Вот и время проверить твою цепочку заклинаний. Кван научил тебя простой цепочке из трех заклинаний: взрывающего, разрывающего и ударного. Все движения перетекают друг в друга.

_- Тонаре!_– взмах вверх, потом в центр, укажи на цель.

_- Лацеро!_– палочка прямо на цель, хлестнуть вверх, подкрутка, резко хлестнуть вниз до талии.

_- Импактус!_– двойной щелчок к цели вверх, заканчиваешь слово на втором щелчке и поднимаешь палочку высоко, глядя на цель. Следующее заклинание начинается именно сверху…

_- Тонаре!_

Продолжаешь бросать проклятья, ломающие щит тролля. Первый взрыв взламывает дерево. Разрывающее пробивает в нем глубокую трещину. Ударное посылает в тролля осколки как кинжалы. Тот кричит от ярости, потом – от боли, когда следующее взрывное ударяет его в бедро, и монстр спотыкается. Этот момент дает тебе мгновение передышки, пока твое разрушающее заклятие проходит мимо, налево и выше, но следующее ударное бьет того прямо в морду, как крикетная бита. Он падает; твои змеи скользят к нему. Если тот ещё и не мертв, то скоро обязательно будет.

Шесть проклятий, две полных цепочки – ты измотан. Если раньше голова кружилась только слегка, то сейчас все просто плывет. Второго тролля отбрасывает щитом или чьим-то заклятием, он приземляется в куче плотоядных растений и взвывает от боли. Жующие свою жертву растения не брезгуют и телами анимированных гоблинов, ритмично отрывая куски плоти, а те просто беззаботно идут дальше. Санчес избавляется от инфери, одного за другим, с помощью взрывных и разрывающих заклятий.

Два медведя и хряк пытаются прорваться к тебе через периметр, но натыкаются на одну из минных рун Коллинза и взлетают в воздух окровавленной кучей. Следующие – шакал и мишка. Ты вручную запускаешь свои стрелковые щиты. Интуитивно, или это просто старое доброе соображение на ходу, накладываешь на летящие от тебя стрелы чары прожорливости. Чары заставляют увеличиться втрое две из шести стрел. Вместо того чтобы вонзиться в медведя, стрела размером с копье пронзает его насквозь. Жаль, что другая прошла мимо, но животное уже корчиться в предсмертных конвульсиях. Одно быстрое разрушающее сокрушает череп ковыляющего шакала со стрелой в задней лапе.

Все больше и больше существ вываливается на поляну. Ты изгоняешь борова, потом – шакала, и поле Санчес снова взрывается криками. Эти растения когда-нибудь наедятся? Кидаешь взгляд на Квана и понимаешь, что тот умеет швырять непростительные не только для твоего обучения. Ты ожидал зеленый свет убийственного проклятия. Вместо этого видишь, как два тролля сошлись в смертельной битве – один из пары точно под империусом, пока рядом с ними Кван продолжает бой. Ещё один тролль лежит в тлеющей куче мобильных бомб оригами. Снова начинаешь цепочку, в то время как Коллинз выдвигается справа. Зеленый луч его заклятья бросает медведя вниз.

- Вот это веселье, малыш! Скоро будет хуже. Огненная стена Уизли и та чертова куча растений направляют их к нам! Сюда, свинка! _Авада Кедавра!_– один несущийся боров погибает мгновенно, а в следующую секунду взрывается. Второго разрезает твое заклятье, и тот падает с глухим стуком, когда его ударяет твое взрывное. Призываешь другой стрелковый щит, и вот уже с быстрыми чарами увеличения три копья вместо стрел уходят в полет. Коллинз между бросками, надрываясь, распевает «эта маленькая свинка» в ритме детской считалочки.

- Прекрасное увеличивающее, малыш! А я-то думал, что они бесполезны. Эту маленькую свинку разрезали пополам! _Лацеро!_ А эта маленькая свинка пошла, «хрю-хрю-хрю», домой. _Пело Хостис!_Ух ты, свинки летят! Когда скажу, выпустишь последние два щита. Ты увеличиваешь, я поджигаю – и будут у нас Пылающие Копья Смерти!

Боевой маг из Техаса немного не в себе и к тому же садист, не так ли? С другой стороны, идея-то просто замечательная. Через секунду шесть огненных копий улетают в ночь, и из леса вылетает отнюдь не один крик боли. Запомнить: найти увеличивающие и воспламеняющие руны и поставить их в пару к стрелковому щиту. Интересно, а Биллу понравится? Ты даже не заметил, когда умерли твои змеи. Если у тебя появится настоящая, надо будет обязательно увеличить и её!

- Поздравляю! У вас между ног Молот Замбрано Макмовица – метла чемпионов. Прибейте ваших конкурентов Молотом Замбрано Макмовица. На вас обратят внимание дамы, когда у вас будет Молот между ног! – нет, вы только послушайте! Билл уже на метле, когда реклама идет по-испански, а потом по-португальски. Рой огненных летучих мышей направляется к нему. У Билла кувшин фантазий Грозовой Тучи. Йо-хо! Кажется, сейчас будет бум.

Те огненные летучие мыши, что не сожгло молнией, немедленно рассеялись ударом грома. Черт, он сбил с ног и тебя, и Коллинза, да и большую часть остальных! Запомнить: узнать, как сделать молнию в бутылке – это намного важнее, чем Пылающие Копья Смерти! Бросаешь ещё несколько быстрых заклятий в запутавшихся в цепях и потому медленных гоблинов; вытаскиваешь Стрекозу. Щитов больше нет – остальные тоже поднимаются в воздух.

Останавливаешься, чтобы изгнать прущего к замешкавшемуся Коллинзу борова. Задержка стоит тебе падения, когда пара шакалов неожиданно ударяет тебя и сбивает с уже парящей метлы. Драчливые дворняжки падают на тебя сверху. Своей левой рукой сталкиваешь одну и ударяешь _редукто_. Другой шакал кусает тебя за плечо, и остролист с пером феникса выпадает, когда ты бьешь шавку по морде. Отпускает. Извернувшись на земле, пинаешь тварь и ищешь палочку.

Хорошие новости: ты её видишь – она в двух метрах на земле, сразу за твоей метлой.

Плохие новости: и кабан, и шакал между тобой и палочкой.

Плохие новости для них: ты чертовски разозленный анимагус-ягуар! Забудь обнаженную Флер! Забудь секс с Кариной! Забудь огромные груди индианки Лорен! Твой следующий патронус – взгляд в этих маленьких глазках тварей, когда ты трансформируешься и прыгаешь на них. Хруст позвоночника у шакала – музыка для твоих ушей. Маленькая дрянь кусает твою раненую переднюю лапу. Больно! Твоя другая передняя лапа вспарывает весь его левый бок. Адреналин бурлит в твоих венах. Трави их! Преследуй! Играй с ними! Убей их! Твои джунгли! Только твои!

Существа бросаются от тебя врассыпную. Ты – хозяин джунглей. Ещё собачонка, другая собачонка мертва! Они все – мясо, маленькое мясо, большое мясо, вкусно верещащее мясо. Вон те – первые! Они бегут во тьму джунглей. Ты преследуешь их. Пахнет кровью! Пахнет страхом! Ревешь от удовольствия. Мелкое мясо изменяется. Другой вкус. Не такой вкус. Мясо невкусное. Найди мясо получше.

Не можешь найти лучшего мяса. Поищи ещё плохое мясо, убей. Больно! Плохое мясо за деревом? Нет. Плохое мясо прячется в подлеске? Нет. Плохое мясо убегает от тебя в джунгли? Да. Атакуй. Убей. Плохое мясо ударило тебя маленькой сверкающей вещью! Сделай ему больно! Ударь о землю! Раздави череп! Кричи, плохое мясо, кричи! Теперь двигайся дальше. Там ещё плохое мясо. Плохое мясо видит тебя, показывает острыми вещами на тебя. Больно. Плохое мясо делает тебе больно с той стороны. Иди туда и убей. Плохое мясо пьет что-то, превращается в большое мясо. Другое плохое мясо жалит тебя, пока ты борешься с большим мясом. Обойди большое мясо. Будь быстрее большого мяса. Атакуй большое мясо. Когти большого мяса ударяют тебя, пока плохое мясо пробует ужалить тебя. Жало пролетает мимо. Коготь – нет. Уклоняйся от когтей большого мяса! Расцарапай морду большому мясу. Разорви горло большого мяса. Теперь убей плохое мясо. Другое жало. Убегай от плохого мяса! Устаешь. Устал. Найди место спрятаться от плохого мяса. Убирайся от плохого мяса. Спрячься под кустами. Спи.

Несколько часов спустя ты просыпаешься. Причём на кровати. И это не гамак в палатке. Как долго ты провалялся? Снаружи темно. Последнее, что помнишь – как бежишь в джунгли, учуяв гоблинов. Ты был в анимагической форме. Дерьмо! Грозовая Туча сказал, что это была бы очень плохая идея, не так ли? Поппи хватил бы удар, правда? У тебя во рту что-то хрустит. Вкус как… Вкус как у… Вкус как у чего-то, что ты бы нашел в желудке козла, Поттер! Фу. Хрустящий безоар, вкуснейшая вещь для питательного завтрака. Попробуйте Безоаровые Хрустяшки! Это и вправду на вкус как что-то переваренное козлом.

- О, смотрите-ка, кто у нас очнулся! – бодро произносит Билл, держа рядом с тобой горшок. Зачем он ему? – У меня к тебе только один вопрос: гоблины действительно на вкус как цыпленок?

Следующую минуту или около того ты проводишь, освобождая свои внутренности, пока идиотский разрушитель заклинаний покатывается со смеху. Нужно когда-нибудь хорошенько его ударить. Он этого заслуживает. И так будет справедливо, верно?

Он вручает тебе зелье против тошноты, убирает твою рвоту, и протягивает банку шипучки промыть горло:

- Выпей. Ты немного напугал нас, Гарри. Ты отравился ядом гоблинов. Мы вытащили из тебя два отравленных болта, а ещё ты, должно быть, наткнулся на одного из медведей, и тебя слегка потрепали. Не буду говорить тебе привычное «ты должен уже быть мертвым». Грозовая Туча сказал, что анимагус твоего размера намного живучее, чем мы, простые смертные, так что можем обойтись без всех этих причитаний. Просто скажу: в следующий раз больше сосредотачивайся на собственной безопасности.

Билл помогает тебе встать с кровати, и ты топаешь в ванную. У тебя все болит. У Гарри Поттера определенно бывали и лучшие деньки, но и худшие – тоже.

- Ты провалялся без сознания почти сутки. Сейчас уже наступила полночь, так что позволь мне первым поздравить тебя с днем рождения. Вряд ли мы сделаем торт, если только в гостинице что-нибудь не придумаем. Мой идиот-повар ранен. На сей раз мы в отеле в волшебной части города. Не мог же я потащить тебя в таком виде в наше обычное место. Вместо взглядов, которые притянул бы кот, пришлось притянуть киску за уши, чтобы за ней присмотреть.

- Ой, как смешно! Только не бросай свою дневную работу ради карьеры шута. Как остальные, в порядке? Где моя палочка? Моя метла?

- Есть немного ушибов и укусов. Грозовая Туча нянчится со сломанной ногой. Он вышел из строя на несколько дней, пока она не заживет. У Санчес разбит нос, что теперь отвлекает внимание от её жуткой рожи. Коллинз предложил ей так и оставить. Сумасшедшая с*** схватила его за яйца и сжимала, пока тот не заплакал, как дитя. Нам с Кваном пришлось удерживать их, чтобы те не убили друг друга. Он угрожал взорвать ей руку, тогда та набросила клейкие чары и ответила: «Вперед! Взорви и свои яйца. Увидишь, все ли мне равно или нет». Так что ты пропустил неплохое представление. Твоя палочка – здесь, а метла – в палатке. Ещё вопросы?

Забираешь палочку. Состраиваешь на лице лучшее «угнетенное» выражение и спрашиваешь:

- Ну, и насколько я здесь застрял?

- Разве я похож на Помфри? Гарри, ты – большой мальчик. Ты доказал мне, что можешь позаботиться о себе. На твоем месте я бы не стал играть в доджеспелл на турнире или что-нибудь подобное, но если ты думаешь, что готов встать с кровати, то кто я такой, чтобы спорить? До тех пор, конечно, пока это не мешает тебе работать в команде. Просто пару дней будь полегче на поворотах. Сходи, взгляни на Карину, если думаешь, что тебе нужна ласка и забота. Тебя лечил Кван. Кстати, он чертовски хороший целитель. Можешь попросить у него несколько уроков, потому как ты частенько оказываешься в таких ситуациях.

Ошарашено глядишь на него. Ты был готов к речи вроде тех, что слышал от Молли Уизли или Помфри. Уж определенно не к этому.

- Гм, хорошо. – Интересно, не принял ли Билл близко к сердцу тот твой комментарий о том, что он «похож на свою мать», перед отъездом в США. С другой стороны, ты продолжаешь вещать о том, как хочешь, чтобы с тобой обращались как с взрослым; может, просто твое желание исполняется? – А гоблины?

- Я нашел опознавательные знаки клана и несколько доз ворга у убитых нами гоблинов. Они – мятежники, как мы и подозревали. Местные гоблины согласились завтра дать мне личную аудиенцию. Так как мы все ещё желаем попасть к развалинам, нам, возможно, придется полностью выгнать гоблинов. Для этого нам нужны собственные силы. Гоблины, в общем-то, бандиты, но ты видел, что у нас неплохо получалось. Те, что в туннелях, намного более жестоки. У меня есть определенная репутация, которой я и могу воспользоваться. Они не хотят, чтобы слух о гоблинах с воргом достиг Министерства. Мне нужно убедить их помочь нам с восставшими. Думаю, можно будет придти к соглашению.

Улыбаешься ухмыляющемуся Биллу.

- Предполагаю, только на их совести будет лежать уничтожение всего ворга, что мы найдем?

Он смеется и саркастично отвечает:

- О, да, конечно! Они же обязаны уничтожать материал. А, вот и твой сундук. Твои приспособления для гравировки – тоже здесь. Коллинз рассказал мне о Пылающих Копьях Смерти. Очень изобретательно с твоей стороны. Великолепнее инстинкты, Гарри. Золотое правило: избегай общеизвестных рецептов разрушителей заклинаний при любой возможности. Если используемая тобой схема есть в книге, любой может пойти и купить её. Черт, да большинство хороших книг в нашей специальности показывают и схему, и как её разбить. Защита из книги остановит лишь непрофессионала, однако если ты хочешь помериться силой с профи, или кто-то захочет кое-что почитать, тогда создай собственную схему. Она может быть сложноватой для обычного одноразового щита, но я там положил тебе в сундук книгу по работе с рунами. Тебе нужно будет найти руны по увеличению объекта и воспламенению. Попытайся заставить их взаимодействовать на одном камне, но не заряжай без меня. Заряжать неправильную новую схему опасно. Плюс, руны могут быть несовместимыми. Почему есть пять или шесть вариантов для одной и той же концепции? Очень просто, некоторые руны не могут работать с другими в одной и той же системе; но создание своей собственной – это работа уровня ТРИТОН в древних рунах.

Билл заканчивает и собирается уходить.

- На тумбочке – камень. Стукни по нему, если тебе понадобиться домашний эльф отеля. Он принесет тебе поесть. Ты – в комнате номер шесть. Я – напротив, в седьмом номере. Грозовая Туча – в десятом. Остальные на втором этаже. Я скажу Грозовой Туче, что ты встанешь утром. Он хочет ещё позаниматься с тобой по анимагии. Обязательно скажи кому-нибудь из нас, если соберешься уйти из гостиницы. Остальным я передал то же самое.

Решив, что поспал ты уже достаточно, открываешь журнал, чтобы посмотреть, что же там написала Луна. Тихонько мурлычешь сам себе «С Днем рождения».

_Привет, мистер Задница!_

На специальном месте, отмеченном в конце письма, ты должен будешь вписать название своей анимагической формы. Ясно видно, что ты всячески избегаешь раскрытия названной формы в своем последнем письме. При отказе подчиниться будут приняты определенные карательные меры, ну, если ты, конечно, понимаешь, о чем я?

Я бы с удовольствием послушала об этом магическом ритуале, о котором ты говорил. Звучит просто замечательно! Если ты расстараешься, я даже позволю тебе преподавать мне, хотя, возможно, тебя отвлечет «обжигающе жаркая блондинистая штучка», то бишь я.

Ты спрашивал о древних рунах в школе. Большая часть третьего года изучения – просто запоминание и перевод. Это очень похоже на языковые курсы. Акцент делается на кельтских, норвежских и германских рунах, с капелькой греческих и египетских. В прошлом году нам позволили создать некоторые основные руны. Уверяю тебя, ничего агрессивного. Просто камни, которые пылали, звенели или излучали счастье. Проект Полоумной для завершения семестра являлся комбинацией четырех рун, которые заставляли волосы расти и окрашивали их в фиолетовый цвет, плюс чары щекотки. Я хотела цвет фуксии, но вышел фиолетовый. Я назвала их «Радость волос». Профессор Тортон посчитал проект достаточно забавным, чтобы поставить на первое место. Мне стыдно, что я не смогла заставить волосы изменяться больше, чем на пять минут, иначе все бы ушли на обед с фиолетовыми шевелюрами.

Как говорили мне Падма и Лиза, на письменных СОВах был просто перевод и возможное применение. На практических дали заряжающую, контролирующую, две временных и две разных световых руны. Цель состояла в том, чтобы создать обычные ночные светильники, которые бы включались-выключались в определенное время слабым заклятием света. На шестом курсе мы, предположительно, расширим материал для использования в домашнем хозяйстве: как увеличить размер, освежить воздух и все такое. И только на седьмом курсе нам преподадут защитные схемы, какие делаешь ты. Как я слышала, домашним эльфам приказано проверять общежития на щиты, начиная с пятого курса, и если студента поймают на установке щитов, которые могут повредить другим учащимся, то его ждет наказание.

Так что, если коротко, ты немногое пропустил, если, конечно, не хочешь прочитать Беовульфа в оригинале. Я думала, что вариант седьмого века был намного лучше, однако первоначальный источник из пятого столетия на ранненорвежском содержит намного больше магии. Ты знал, что существует, по крайней мере, одна теория, что Мерлин был последним учеником Беовульфа, Виглафом? Папе она особенно нравится. Один из наших авторов в Придире сплетает неплохую версию тех событий, основанную на том немногом, что дошло до наших дней.

Я бы с удовольствие послушала о твоих щитах. Джинни как-то сказала, что ты хочешь стать аврором. Это все ещё так? Они уже уехали в то, другое, место. На сегодня – всё; пожалуйста, заполни нижеуказанную графу названием своей формы.

Пока!

Луна

Второе короткое письмо – ниже.

_Гарри!_

Теперь о более серьезных вещах: о коробке, которую я получила сегодня от кое-какой личности, которую-не-должны-найти. Прежде всего, скажу, что мне нравится футболка с белкой. Это, пожалуй, самый крутой подарок из всех, которые я когда-либо получала. Огромное тебе спасибо. Другие безделушки тоже замечательные! Хочу спросить о кое-каких посланных тобою брошюрах. В одной я нашла фотографию с крошечной игрой Доджеспелл. Пришлось воспользоваться лупой, однако игра оказалась настолько же интересной, как ты и описывал.

Особенно меня заинтересовал памфлет о Реальном Зрелище Обнаженной и Безумной Вейлы. Хотя некоторые листовки помечены как «Что случается здесь – остается здесь же… или стирается память», я должна спросить: «Повтори – что ты там сказал о том, чем именно ты занимался в Лас-Вегасе?» Что-то не могу припомнить.

Во всяком случае, я едва сумела уберечь от папы как этот, так и несколько других - скажем так, интересных - буклетов. Я не уверена, что даже Полоумная найдет применение некоторым из этих продуктов или услуг!

Если, конечно же, ты не хотел бы, чтобы я заказала кое-что из гораздо более интересных брошюр-каталогов? Если так, это довольно самонадеянно с твоей стороны! Если ты так попытался пофлиртовать, тебе следует поработать над своей техникой. Что именно ты пытаешься мне этим сказать?

Луна

Дерьмо, вот влип! Ты вспоминаешь, как захватил кучу разных брошюр в Лас-Вегасе в Портключевом Терминале, чтобы просто наполнить коробку! Ты полагал, что в них будет куча материала, что сможет порадовать «Полоумную». Черт! Черт! Черт! Что, черт возьми, ты ей послал?

_Привет, Луна!_

Извини за то, что не заглянул в брошюры. Я находился в Портключевом Терминале, а в коробке оставалось немного места. Я набрал по штучке с каждой из полок и сунул их внутрь, рассчитывая на то, что там будет куча вещей, которыми ты могла бы воспользоваться в качестве «Полоумной». Честно, я даже не посмотрел на них, хотя, вероятно, и стоило бы. Извини, пожалуйста. Надеюсь, что это не оскорбило тебя больше, чем ты показываешь. Пожалуйста, прости меня!

Клянусь, что я не флиртовал с тобой. У меня нет никакого желания флиртовать с тобой.

В Вегасе я занимался тем, что прятался в кабинке туалета, слушая, как беседуют два наемника о положительных и отрицательных сторонах того, что они не обнаружили меня в Лас-Вегасе. Кто-то знает, что я – не в Англии. В настоящий момент я выздоравливаю от ран, полученных в сражении с гоблинами-мятежниками и троллями. Они были в долине, где расположен второй проверяемый нами участок. Меня немного помяли, но теперь все в порядке. Как и с другими людьми. Мы снова в городе и в безопасности. Так что не волнуйся. После этого боя Отдел Тайн кажется легким приключением. Той ночью я был в ярости и страшно боялся. Вчера же контролировал себя лучше, но это был хаос. Может, то, что я пишу, и непонятно, но я хотел бы, чтобы тебе никогда и не довелось понять, о чем я говорю.

Я закончу письмо на этой ноте и надеюсь, что я не разрушил нашу дружбу. Если бы было безопасно, я бы получил международный портключ и лично принес бы свои извинения. Ты заслуживаешь намного большего.

С уважением,

Гарри

Закрываешь книгу, злясь на себя. Должно быть, Луна думает, что ты какой-то ненормальный извращенец! Пробуешь некоторые упражнения по очищению сознания. Чувствуешь себя так, как будто ты расщепил ногу и зачаровал её так, чтобы она пинала тебя по глупой заднице! Пять часов до того, как, возможно, получишь ответ. Два с половиной часа, пока дойдет твое письмо, и столько же обратно. Есть не хочется, но ты зовешь домовика и все равно заказываешь еду. Одним глазом посматривая на часы, выкапываешь книгу «Усиливающие щиты во взаимодействии с другими щитами», которую дал тебе Билл, и начинаешь просматривать её на предмет увеличивающих и поджигающих рун. Слегка перекусив, разыскиваешь три увеличивающих и пять поджигающих рун – пятнадцать различных вариантов. Пора вырезать побольше стрелковых щитов. Вероятно, тебе придется завтра выйти, чтобы достать камней для гравировки.

По истечению пяти часов у тебя уже три стрелковых руны. Ты стал намного опытнее в их сотворении. Каждая заняла около часа. Продолжаешь поглядывать на журнал, чтобы заметить, не засветится ли он в знак того, что Луна пишет ответ. Портишь заготовку, потому что слишком нервничаешь. Больше камней нет. Хватаешь было кость дракона, но потом решаешь не делать этого. Нет уж, никакой гравировки. Вытаскиваешь книгу, садишься за небольшой письменный стол и одним глазом смотришь на книгу, а другим – на журнал.

Через двадцать минут книга начинает пылать.

_Привет, Гарри!_

Я понимаю. Я не нравлюсь тебе в подобном ключе. Я надеялась…

Наблюдаешь, как появляется каждая буква на странице, как будто просто смотришь, как она пишет. Пару раз перечитываешь, чтобы удостовериться, что она действительно пишет то, что видишь. Поток слов останавливается на целую минуту, потом слова немного смазываются. С чего она вдруг подумала, что тебе не нравится? Внезапно тебя как будто ударяет молнией: написанное расплывается, потому что она плачет… плакала. Наблюдаешь, как предложение продолжается, но все ещё довольно расплывчато. Потом появляется и растекается большое черное пятно. Должно быть, она вылила туда чернила! Святые яйца эльфов! Ты нравишься Луне! И что теперь делать?

_Привет, Гарри!_

Я только что получила твои извинения. Я так спешила написать ответ, что пролила на страницу немного чернил. Какая я неуклюжая! У нас ещё раннее утро. Я встала попить воды и видела, как ты писал. Я принимаю твои извинения. Рада, что и у тебя, и у остальных из экспедиции все в порядке. Пожалуйста, будь осторожней. Я не плохого мнения о тебе. Ты – особенный, Гарри. Я счастлива быть твоим другом.

Это только записка на скорую руку. Все ещё хотелось бы услышать больше о сражении и о защитах, что ты изучаешь. В данный момент мне что-то нездоровится. Пойду, вернусь в кровать.

Спокойной ночи!

Луна

Ну и ну! Ты ей нравишься! Перечитываешь свое письмо, определяя, что заставило её так отреагировать. Взгляд останавливается на строчке, где ты говоришь, что у тебя и в мыслях не было флиртовать с ней. Ты просто пытался уверить себя, что был придурком. Ты и вправду умеешь замечательно вляпываться если не в одно, то в другое, да, Гарри? Ладно, Поттер, думай хорошенько – и что ты напишешь ей в ответ? Возможно, ты её единственный настоящий друг, и посмотри, как ты её обидел! Не удивительно, что она хочет казаться кем-то другим.

Так, и что ты здесь сделаешь? Можно проигнорировать этот случай с чернилами и просто написать ей дружеское письмо. Она – сильная девочка. Ты мог бы поладить с ней. Все будет хорошо, правда?

Нет, не будет. Она чувствовала бы себя дерьмово, а ты стал бы похожим на Малфоя. Хорошо, Поттер, сделай, как надо. Исправь все сейчас же! Ты всегда говоришь, что твои друзья втоптали тебя в грязь. Попытайся быть настоящим другом. Сделай то, что правильно, и если это значит, что надо унизиться, унижайся.

_Привет, Луна!_

Я обнаружил у себя новый талант: создавать ералаш и порождать проблемы. Я так беспокоился о том, что разрушил нашу дружбу, что написал кое-что, что ещё больше расстроило тебя. Прости. Кажется, я говорю это недостаточно часто. Я ждал твоего ответа и надеялся, что не потерял одного из немногих друзей, что у меня ещё остались. Я наблюдал, как протекал твой «инцидент с чернилами».

Я не подумал бы никогда в жизни, что нравлюсь тебе, и вот он я: говорю о том, что и в мыслях не было флиртовать с тобой. У тебя есть полное право – черт, даже не знаю – ненавидеть меня, называть толстокожим болваном, рисовать анимируемые картинки того, как меня бьет Малфой со своими головорезами. Я этого заслуживаю.

Всё, что данный идиот таким образом пытается сказать тебе, так это то, что ты – прекрасный друг. Я ненавижу саму мысль о том, что ты не захочешь им быть. Ты тоже – особенная, не забывай об этом! Не думаю, что хотел бы встречаться с девочками прямо сейчас. Все так сложно… Два самых мощных волшебника в мире мечтают со мной встретиться. Один желает, чтобы я был мертв и не мешал ему. Второй хочет меня видеть под свом каблуком. Мне практически нечего предложить, а ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Черт возьми! Да я даже не знаю, когда вернусь в Англию, и вернусь ли вообще.

И все-таки, если я вернусь и ситуация будет менее сложной, или же я чуть определюсь, то я не против узнать тебя поближе. Сейчас я не могу серьезно смотреть на девчонок иначе, чем как на друзей. В данный момент я все ещё исследую своего нового друга, Луну. Я тут слышал, что она – «обжигающе жаркая блондинистая штучка»! Она остроумная, забавная, и, очевидно, способна одним лишь росчерком пера поставить меня на место.

Я исправлю мое предыдущее заявление. У меня и в мыслях не было флиртовать с тобой, если это разрушит нашу дружбу. Извини, что доставил тебе боль. Надеюсь, ты простишь меня.

Пока!

Гарри

Закрываешь журнал, надеясь, что исправил ситуацию или, по крайней мере, предупредил дальнейший коллапс. После легкого завтрака идешь к номеру Грозовой Тучи.

- Доброе утро, Грозовая Туча. Как твоя нога?

- Болит. Я хотел уйти от стаи огненных летучих мышей. Попытался сделать довольно рискованный маневр. Обернулся из своей формы прямо перед приземлением, чтобы быстрее аппарировать оттуда. Двадцать лет назад это не составило бы труда. Моя нога ещё менялась, когда я наступил на неё, и кость сломалась. А теперь: как ты попал в такое положение со своей формой анимагии, когда я советовал тебе не делать этого?

Бормочешь извинения:

- Извини. Я тормознул помочь Коллинзу, а два шакала сбили меня с метлы. Я потерял палочку; у меня просто не было другого выбора.

- Твои действия вполне оправданны, но теперь ты знаешь, почему важно примириться со своим животным. Сегодня мы будем медитировать. Попробуем добраться до твоих воспоминаний в форме животного. Если удастся, поместим их в Омут Памяти Билла и просмотрим. Это очень хороший способ увидеть себя со стороны, когда ты в форме зверя. Посмотреть, как ты двигаешься и сражаешься; это поможет быстрее прояснить сознание. Понимаешь?

- Да. Покажи, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал.

Следующие четыре часа Грозовая Туча проводит с тобой медитативный гипноз. Маг… гм, нормалы, называет это техникой регрессии. Твои действия как ягуара теперь намного менее расплывчатые. Черт! Сколько же ты играл с гоблинами в «давай перекусим»? Выделяя воспоминания, помещаешь их в Омут Памяти Флер. Наблюдать такое – сам по себе опыт определенного рода. Часть памяти всё ещё затуманена, однако теперь ты видел своего зверя в действии. Орел говорит тебе, что прояснение скоро наступит. Хотя ты будешь немного ощущать инстинкты животного, порой и в человеческой форме.

- Ты говоришь так, как будто человек – просто ещё одна форма.

- Они равны. Ты не только человек. Ты не только зверь. Ты больше, чем оба из них. Чем скорее ты примешь это, тем быстрее ты пройдешь по пути к истине о самом себе.

- А что за истина у тебя?

- Я все ещё на этом пути. Возможно, в мои последние мгновения на земле я достигну пункта предназначения. Иди, отдохни. Позже ещё поработаем.

В журнале тебя ждет ответ. Интересно, насколько ты на этот раз все испортил?

_Привет, Гарри!_

Спасибо за твой ответ. Он очень ободрил меня. Я слишком многое прочитала между строк в твоем утверждении. Я принимаю твои извинения, но только если ты примешь мои за то, что приняла все слишком близко к сердцу. Я с удовольствием приму твое предложение о том, чтобы узнать друг друга получше. Посмотрим, что будет дальше. Я притворюсь, что ты никогда не видел того инцидента с чернилами, И ТЫ ТОЖЕ! Ну, как?

Я заметила, что ты забыл заполнить название своей формы анимагуса. Не стесняйся сделать это.

Пока!

Луна

В порыве ты пишешь на оставленном пустом месте, где рядом она нарисовала пару смешных рожиц: рогатый храпс. Сказать ей теперь было бы слишком легко. Придется ей угадывать.

Два следующих дня прямо-таки пролетают. Гоблины согласились на предложение Билла. Ты забираешь тридцать гоблинов и четырех троллей со своей атакующей группой. Чувствуешь себя намного лучше. Письма Луны опять стали игриво-болтливыми. О случае с чернилами больше не упоминалось. Последнее предположение с её стороны насчет твоей формы – флоббер-червь. Она целых два параграфа описывала тебе, как было бы круто, если бы ты был флоббер-червем. Цитируя кое-кого знакомого, отвечаешь, что ты мог бы быть и анимагусом-альпакой, ведь выращивать собственную шерсть – это так круто! Она немного волнуется о том, что ты собираешься в логово гоблинов, даже со всей этой поддержкой. Рассказываешь ей о бое, заканчивая так: «И тогда я обернулся в мою супер-крутую форму анимагуса. Кто бы предположил, что гоблины под воргом боятся огнекраба, но мои клешни действительно прогнали их!» В ответ та нарисовала маленькую анимацию, как полу-хорек, полу-Малфой бьет огнекраба молотом, очень похожим на тот, что у белки с футболки.

Вы с Грозовой Тучей продолжаете тренировки. Кван, неспособный третировать тебя привычным ему разрушительным и болезненным способом, начинает обучать тебя первой медицинской помощи и заживлению ран. Он больше не называет тебя «глупым», просто напоминает, что, имея такую мощь, глупо не уметь ею пользоваться. Он тоже знаком с окклюменцией и показывает тебе свою технику медитации.

Что касается разрушения заклинаний, ты сумел закончить двух саперов. Они готовы к действию. Билл потратил твои деньги на переоценку и переделку защиты, чтобы заменить ту, что была использована на лагерной стоянке. Экспедиция снова способна защищать лагерь с теми гравировками, что вы купили в магазине и что сделали сами в свободное время. Как бы мало не было времени у Билла, он все равно следил за твоей работой по пылающим копьям смерти. Ты вырезал все руны стрелка и увеличения. Уже готовы семь из пятнадцати поджигающих рун. Из пяти первых опробованных одна схема сработала, однако пылающие копья были не настолько большие, как вы делали с Коллинзом. Один камень зашипел и погас, выпустив единственную стрелу и много дыма. Два вовсе не среагировали, только поизлучали волшебную ауру и рассыпались в пыль. Последний взорвался. Очень хорошо, что Билл оградил тебя от результатов эксперимента. Даже с удавшейся схемой Билл настоял, чтобы ты проверил остальные варианты и посмотрел: может, получится больше, чем одна действующая схема? Разработка новой руны – кропотливая и монотонная работа. Здесь много как удач, так и ошибок. Луна очарована твоим рунным проектом. Она просит у тебя названия книг, которые ты использовал.

Но вот и седьмое августа, пятница. Ты не ходил к Карине. Давай не усложнять положение с женщинами в данный момент, хорошо? Ты стоишь в конференц-зале с дюжиной гоблинов, твоими товарищами и четырьмя троллями. Игра в войнушку близка к началу. Грозовая Туча обеспечил координаты логова, и они обсуждают, как лучше всего напасть на вход и возможное расположение под землей – селение гоблинов. Ты не стратег, так что просто бродишь вокруг, пытаясь не выглядеть нервным или озабоченным.

- Кроха Джеймс! – стукает громадный тролль тебя по спине. Ты не женщина, но ему не помешала бы хорошая ванна, может, маникюр, а ещё лучше – перчатки, или совсем отлично – пусть найдет другое место для своих лап!

Улыбаешься, несмотря на то, что по телу вдруг побежали мурашки.

- Привет, Хак! Здорово, что ты здесь. Как там твоя игра в плюх? Ты уже получил всех девочек-троллей?

Хак улыбается. Его пасть растягивается в громадном оскале. Добавь зубную щетку и пасту к рождественскому набору для Хака.

- Хак выиграл плюх. Хак получил всех троллей-девочек. Все они теперь хотят Хака!

- Отлично. Я рад, что ты будешь там с нами.

- Хак рад подраться. Хочет убраться от девочек-троллей. Хак рад подраться с крохой Джеймсом! Разобьет кучу черепов.

- А ты не хочешь остаться здесь с девочками-троллями? – Кажется, это хороший вопрос. На месте Хака ты бы остался с женским гаремом, кому все время тебя мало.

- Нет. У Хака болит член.

Что ж, ты спросил… А ты-то думал, у тебя проблемы с девочками!

_  
* Сурукуку, или бушмейстер - ядовитая змея в лесах Бразилии, похожа на гремучую змею.


	14. Chapter 14

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 14 - Ну что ж, давай!**

- Джеймс! Джеймс Блэк!

Стоп, это же ты, идиот! Который только что вышел из местного отделения Гринготтс в вечерние сумерки. Билл и остальные всё ещё работают с главным гоблином. Ты же в планировании и стратегии практически бесполезен. Возможно, даже и отказался бы от должности капитана, если бы чертовы ублюдки тебе её предложили. В любом случае, это год Кэти. Хотя… можно было бы принять эту должность только назло Рону, просто чтобы выкинуть из команды его бесполезную задницу. Интересно, обнаружит ли Герми-сиськи, что его «проблемы» не ограничены только квиддичным полем? Что ж, вместо того, чтобы притворяться и оскорблять воображаемого Рона, лучше выясни, кто тебя зовет и что от тебя нужно.

- Я думал, что ты не слышал меня, - к тебе быстро подходит Пауло Вангелдер. Это отвечает на первый вопрос; теперь переходим к более важному.

- А, извини, слишком длинный день. Привет, Пауло. Как дела? – пытаешься заставить свое подшучивание выглядеть случайным. Может, сработает ради разнообразия.

- Я искал тебя. Немного волнуюсь за Карину и её мальчика, - успокаивающе произносит Пауло. Представитель бразильских сил правопорядка достаточно мускулистый, ростом приблизительно метр восемьдесят пять. Он коротко подстригает свои темные волосы, его лицо – довольно дружественное.

Все ещё неуверенный, какое место занимаешь ты в жизни Карины, или, что важнее, Карина – в твоей, отвечаешь:

- Что ты слышал?

- Кажется, моя дальняя кузина Нина на тропе войны. Я рискую – меня могут увидеть с тобой, так что давай-ка притворимся, что злимся друг на друга. Карина – ее идея фикс. Она может заняться и тобой, если решит, что ей сойдет это с рук.

- При чем тут я? Кстати, с чего вдруг ты так заботишься? – В эти дни ты все больше и больше напоминаешь Хмури.

- Джеймс, не оскорбляй меня, пожалуйста. Все её соседи у Нины под каблуком. Они рассказали ей о том, сколько времени ты проводишь в том доме. Они видели, как ты со своим другом ставил на дом защиту. Волшебное общество здесь очень маленькое. Ему ещё о-го-го сколько до размеров сообщества в Сан Пауло или Бразилии. Сплетня здесь просто ещё одна форма валюты. Что касается того, с чего я вдруг забочусь… Карина – мой друг. Я не люблю, когда подобное происходит с моими друзьями.

Что ж, это немного раздраженный и довольно расплывчатый ответ, из тех, что ты уж слышал.

- Я в состояние позаботиться о себе.

- Я никогда не утверждал обратного. Просто меня беспокоит безопасность Карины. Ты видел её в последнее время?

- С прошлых выходных – нет. Что-то не так?

- Нет, по крайней мере, я так не думаю. Я заходил к ней утром. Думал, может, ты был там с тех пор. Ты собираешься к ней заходить?

Ты не планировал. Атака назначена на субботний вечер; с другой стороны, не можешь же ты проболтаться полицейскому из маленького городка, что вы с веселой и дружной компашкой расхитителей гробниц с гоблинами собираетесь поохотиться на мятежников. Особенно когда упомянутые бунтари орудуют на территории, где вы с вышеупомянутыми черными археологами надеетесь насобирать немножко трофеев. Тебе нужно убить четырнадцать часов. Нападение – только предлог, так как ты просто не хочешь расхлебывать неловкую ситуацию с Кариной. Забавно, не так ли? Перспектива заполненных гоблинами тоннелей и жесткой борьбы пугает меньше, чем мать-одиночка и её пятилетний сын.

- Я думал об этом. С другой стороны, неделя была очень сложной. Может, стоит подождать до завтра.

Пауло окидывает тебя взглядом. Интересно, ревнует ли он к вашим отношениям с Кариной…

- Джеймс, сходи, проведай её. Она просто в панике. Практически не покидает дом и не позволяет выходить Чико. Если бы моя кузина подумала, она бы просто позволила этому продолжаться и дальше – дни, недели, месяцы – и наблюдала бы, как Карина сходит с ума. К счастью, она не настолько умна.

- Разве ты ничего не можешь сделать? – Кстати говоря, почему, в конце концов, все ложится на твои плечи? Это что, такая тенденция? Ты уже почти ожидаешь, что в один прекрасный день по телеку покажут «явление Вернона народу», который начнет вещать о том, что в глобальном потеплении и коровьем бешенстве виноват Гарри Поттер. Единственное, почему Вернон не первый в твоем топ-листе кандидатов на пни-мою-задницу, так только потому, что старина Дамби и дружище Волди делят первое и второе места.

- Слишком уж большие деньги вовлечены. Мои руки связаны. – Вау! И кто бы сомневался! Разве это удивительно, насколько тебя заездили? И все-таки Пауло пытается помочь изо всех сил. Тебе стоит дать ему шанс.

- Ты прав. Нужно пойти, повидаться с ней.

- Я рад. Знаю, что ты в отъезде всю неделю, но как, если что, мне тебя найти?

Даешь ему номер отеля в городе, где вы обычно останавливаетесь и говоришь, что на данный момент вы в «Танцующем Дельфине». Он пишет тебе номер своего камина. Вы беседуете ещё пару минут. Он приглашает тебя на следующий турнир по доджеспеллу, что состоится через пару недель. Ты не можешь определенно отказаться или согласиться. Даже планы на две недели в твоей жизни – это слишком. Только посмотри, где ты был три недели назад, и как твоя жизнь изменилась за это время. Спрашиваешь о Рисе, Шейле и Аманде. Пауло отвечает, что с бывшими товарищами по команде все в порядке, хотя вряд ли Шейла и Рис продержатся вместе дольше двух недель. Когда светская беседа исчерпывает себя, пожимаешь ему руку и смотришь, как тот аппарирует.

Ты с треском перемещаешься на улицу, где стоит дом Карины, и посылаешь извещающие чары к двери. В окне появляется её лицо; она машет тебе. Подзывает тебя поближе. Чувствуешь покалывание, когда проходишь сквозь щит периметра. Странно, ты вроде включен в защиту, но это неважно. Ты считал, что она должна была снять чары, хотя бы из вежливости. Надеешься посмотреть, активизируется ли второй слой, но она открывает дверь.

- Джеймс, пожалуйста, заходи.

Карина выглядит просто измотанной. Как будто она долго нормально не высыпалась. Учитывая твой обширный опыт с плохими снами, ты прекрасно распознаешь те же признаки у других. Заходишь в дом; она закрывает дверь и на мгновение обессилено опирается на нее перед тем, как восстановить самообладание.

- Почему ты не опустила защиту периметра?

- Пауло говорит, что я не должна. Люди вполне могут использовать многосущное зелье или чары изменения внешности, но волшебную подпись подделать невозможно. Ты не встревожил защиты, поэтому я знаю, что это – точно ты. – Проклятье! Она теряет самообладание, правда? Пауло прав. Ещё несколько недель, и она превратится в Хмури с прекрасной задницей.

- А… Теперь понятно. Ты в порядке?

Едва ты успеваешь произнести слова, она уже рыдает в твоих руках. Эй, ещё одна Чо! С другой стороны, у Карины проблемы-то настоящие. Самая страшная у Чо была та, что её парень оказался в неправильном месте в чертовски неправильное время. Медитируешь над картиной «Парень обнимает и утешает рыдающую девушку». Через её плечо видишь стоящего в дверях Чико. Бедный мальчишка не понимает. Ты и сам вряд ли что-нибудь понимаешь, но сердце тянется к нему. Он грустно улыбается и поднимает руку в приветствии. Кивком показываешь ему уйти обратно в комнату, тот кивает в ответ с выражением «пусть моя мама больше не плачет, или ты пожалеешь».

- Тише. Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – накладываешь на дверь Чико заглушающие. Она смотрит на то, что ты делаешь.

- Тише! Тише! Я не могу так больше жить! Люди смотрят на меня! Я же вижу. У моих соседей бывают мужчины – думаю, я видела их раньше у Коластос. Они мучают меня, а ты тут приходишь и заявляешь – тише! Ты ничего не понимаешь!

Ты мог бы ответить ей тем же. Ты тоже жил последние несколько лет как под гребаным микроскопом, а куча людей пыталась всячески причинить тебе боль. Она же живет под подобным гнётом только две недели. Хочется закричать на неё, но ты подавляешь порыв.

- Карина, прекрати. Если ты и дальше будешь вести себя так, они уже победили. Вряд ли делу поможет то, что ты будешь сходить тут с ума. Если к тебе придут, активируй защиту Билла, забирай Чико и убегай. Это – просто.

- Куда убегать?

- Не знаю. Разве у тебя нет родственников, к которым ты можешь пойти?

Она обнимает тебя ещё сильнее.

- У меня никого нет, кроме Чико. Я уеду и никогда не вернусь; ты поможешь мне? Я не настолько горда и могу попросить у тебя помощи. Пожалуйста, Джеймс, помоги мне!

Дерьмово, потому что у вас с Биллом состоялась беседа после недавних трат на предварительную защиту для лагеря. Ремус написал Биллу в журнал, недоумевая о последних расходах Экспедиции Феникса. Биллу пришлось срочно выдумывать некое оправдание для такого громадного количества денег, потраченных за последнее время. Вы согласились, что должны ограничить расходы, чтобы ему больше не задавали вопросов.

- Карина, я могу добыть ещё кое-что из моих фондов. Сколько тебе нужно?

- Мне нужно будет уехать из страны. Нужны будут документы, портключ и место, где можно остаться. Документы – это дорого. Примерно сотня галеонов для нас обоих. Насчет остального – не знаю. Пауло сказал, что поможет мне тихо сделать бумаги, но это может стоить дороже. Я знаю, что если она услышит о моем отъезде, то прикажет убить нас.

Ты знаешь, что Билл не пойдет на это. После пятисот монет на анимагический ритуал, штрафов за щиты на доме, всех дополнительных защит и снаряжения, а также расходов на премии за молчание – ни за что!

- Карина, это слишком много! Я не могу сейчас получить такую сумму.

Её поведение мгновенно меняется:

- Не можешь или не хочешь? – а она вспыльчивая, да?

- Не могу. У меня практически нет доступа к такому количеству денег.

- Возьми нас с собой.

Нда, интересное заявленьице.

- Карина, джунгли – не место для таких детей, как Чико.

- Я буду готовить. Убирать. Если я останусь здесь, они убьют нас обоих. Уж лучше я рискну с тобой в джунглях, - часть аргументов звучит удивительно знакомой - сильно похоже на то, когда ты упрашивал Билла взять тебя с собой в это маленькое приключение.

Обдумаешь всё. Кван назвал бы тебя «глупым» уже за то, что ты только думаешь об этом. Однако двое – не так уж много лишних ртов. Грозовая Туча согласится. Коллинз и Санчес, вероятно, потребуют премию из-за присмотра за ребенком, ну или придумают какое-нибудь другое дерьмо. Однако единственное, что хоть что-нибудь значит – это мнение Билла. Билл – из большой семьи. Она что-то да значит для него, даже если тебя сейчас и не заботит его семья.

- Я поговорю с Биллом. Он возглавляет экспедицию. Мы уезжаем завтра, и я знаю, что он не примет решение сразу же. Мы не вернемся в Англию до октября. Даже тогда могут быть кое-какие проблемы, но если он согласится, мы можем попытаться вытащить тебя из страны куда-нибудь ещё. Я не могу обещать тебе ничего, кроме того, что я попытаюсь.

Она видит искренность в твоих глазах. Ты не упоминал, что заберешь её в Англию, и надеешься, что она этого не хочет. Если повезет, ты переговоришь с Грозовой Тучей и узнаешь, не может ли тот забрать её в Южную Дакоту. Можно поспорить, что Карина с удовольствием поменялась бы местами с Лорен. «Гм, Карина и Лорен… нет, идиот! Даже не думай!»

- Прости меня, Джеймс! Я жду, что ты решишь все мои проблемы. Я не имею на это права! – Черт! Она снова рыдает на твоем плече. Легонько подаешься назад и облокачиваешься на стену, позволяя ей опереться на тебя, что та с удовольствием и проделывает.

Даешь ей пару минут выплакаться, а твои руки гладят спину девушки.

- Карина, я постараюсь сделать все в моих силах и поговорю с Биллом. Он - хороший человек.

Поток слез постепенно стихает, пока ты продолжаешь её обнимать. Спустя несколько минут верх берут другие эмоции:

- Я знаю, что ты обязательно это сделаешь, Джеймс. Ты – хороший человек. Извини, что накинулась на тебя. Давай я это исправлю. – Её поцелуи влажные и немного соленые. Ты чувствуешь её запах. Не следовало бы вам этого делать. Все неправильно, но ты чувствуешь себя так замечательно! Недолгие страстные поцелуи, руки по всему телу, а потом она отступает, бросает на себя контрацептивные чары и обновляет чары заглушения на двери Чико. – Возьми меня.

-

Достаточно сказать, что чуть больше, чем через час, даешь себе мысленную оплеуху. В твоих руках спит голая истощенная Карина Мачадо. Последнее, что ты мог сделать, так это переспать сейчас с ней! Когда ты оглядываешься на свои действия, то понимаешь, что тебе следовало бы поговорить с Грозовой Тучей о звериной стороне, «просачивающейся» в твою жизнь. Ты утратил контроль, когда она сказала: «Возьми меня!» Это было… впечатляюще – единственное слово, которым ты можешь описать случившееся. Проблема в том, что ты знаешь: этого не должно было случиться. Не только потому, что ты платил этой женщине за секс; ты воспользовался её слабостью!

Ты отодвигаешься от неё, захватываешь свою одежду и направляешься в ванную. Одеваясь, вздрагиваешь от царапин на спине, Очевидно, для неё это тоже было впечатляюще. За кухонным столом сидит Чико и смотрит на тебя обвиняющим взглядом. Накладываешь чары заглушения на Карину и чары перевода на себя – Чико явно хочет тебе что-то сказать.

- Привет, Чико. Твоя мама спит. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

- Можешь дать мне стакан воды? – Что ж, по крайней мере, это не вопрос об отцовстве; этот довольно просто решить.

- Вот, возьми.

- Спасибо, мистер Блэк. В последнее время мама прямо сходит с ума. Она постоянно плачет. Думает, что плохие парни могут прийти и забрать меня.

- Она волнуется. Давай-ка я тебе кое-что подарю. – Снимаешь со своей ноги вязанный ножной браслет, который дал тебе Грозовая Туча, и повязываешь его мальчишке на запястье, где тот сжимается, приспосабливаясь по размеру. – Чико, здесь есть прослеживающие чары. Если кто-то придет и украдет тебя, я могу при помощи палочки тебя найти. Только никому не говори о нем, ладно? Это будет нашим секретом. Теперь – будь хорошим и сильным мальчиком для своей мамы. Она рассчитывает на тебя. Ты можешь сделать это для меня? – Накладываешь чары для отслеживания на свою палочку, а он наблюдает.

Мальчишка нетерпеливо кивает, уставившись на свой новенький браслет. Грозовая Туча может сделать для тебя ещё. Ты прогоняешь его обратно в комнату. Жизнь не должна быть настолько сложной, правда? Смотришь, как мирно спит Карина. «Господи, Гарри! Какого черта ты делаешь? Что ещё хуже, ты же никому не сказал, куда ты идешь. Билл изойдет дерьмом».

Решаешь разбудить её перед тем, как уйдешь. Чувствуешь себя виноватым, но оставить записку, это так… неправильно. Мягко трясешь её:

- Карина, я должен идти. Карина.

Она просыпается, смутно озираясь. «Нда, можно поздравить тебя, несчастный мешок с дерьмом: твои актерские навыки все лучше и лучше!»

- Джеймс? Что такое?

- Прости. Мне нужно идти. Мы возвращаемся завтра… фактически уже сегодня в джунгли, поэтому мне надо уходить.

- Когда ты вернешься?

Это очень хороший вопрос.

- Билл не говорил, вернемся ли мы до следующей пятницы. Как только мы вернемся, я возьму с собой Билла, и мы обсудим всё, хорошо? Постарайся отдохнуть.

Она слабо улыбается, кивает и целует тебя, что вызывает у тебя острый приступ вины. Подходишь к обочине и аппарируешь, чувствуя себя полным дерьмом. Появляешься где-то в пятидесяти метрах от Танцующего Дельфина. Когда подходишь к комнате, на двери – записка:

_Сладкий!_

Я пишу это, так как ты, кажется, не способен следовать устным инструкциям. Постараюсь использовать короткие и понятные слова. Когда решаешь куда-то пойти, ПУСТЬ КТО-ТО ЗНАЕТ О ТОМ, ЧТО ТЫ, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, УШЕЛ! Теперь марш ко мне в комнату! Я очень сильно хочу тебе кое-что сказать.

Уильям Уизли

Начальник Экспедиции (если ты об этом забыл) 

Вздыхая, плетешься к номеру Билла получать то, что заслуживаешь.

- Доброе утро, сладкий, - произносит Билл, откладывая долото, молоток и гравируемые им руны. Он сердито вытирает с лица грязь. По все видимости, он напряженно работал.

- Привет, Билл. В твоем письме сказано, чтобы я зашел.

- Действительно. Ну что, мне просто тебе всыпать, или всё-таки подождать до того, пока ты объяснишься? – Что ж, по крайней мере, у тебя есть выбор.

- У Карины неприятности. Я столкнулся с Пауло. Он говорит, что её беспокоят. Она думает, что та сумасшедшая с*** собирается отомстить ей и Чико. Вы все ещё были с гоблинами, а я не догадался вернуться сюда и оставить записку.

Билл переваривает это.

- Ну и что она собирается делать?

Делаешь глубокий вдох:

- Она в ужасе, Билл. Хочет, чтобы мы взяли их с Чико в экспедицию либо дали ей денег для отъезда из страны. Я сказал, что в данный момент ограничен в средствах, которые могу снять со счета. Не хотелось бы напрягать шайку Дамблдора больше, чем сейчас.

- И что ты ей пообещал?

- Ничего. Только то, что поговорю об этом с тобой. Я отнюдь не в большом восторге от перспективы тащить пятилетнего пацана в джунгли. Черт, да у тебя были сомнения даже насчет меня. Хотя я думаю, что можно было бы окружить лагерь возрастным рубежом, что также не позволило бы ему выбраться из-под щитов. Карина сказала, что могла бы готовить и убирать.

- Возможно, это и сработает… Однако, Гарри, мое шестое чувство говорит мне, что это плохая идея. Я подумаю. Когда ты обещал дать ей ответ?

- В следующий раз, когда мы будем в городе. Я не упоминал об охоте на гоблинов. Если мы не избавимся от них, тут вообще не о чем говорить.

- Что ж, хорошо. Сначала убьем гоблинов, потом разгребем этот мусор.

- Спасибо, Билл. Извини, что не оставил записку.

- Гарри, ты – часть команды, помни об этом. Это ничуть не похоже на то, как быть просто ловцом. Ты же знаешь: тебя разыскивают. То, что мы одурачили директора, ещё не значит, что мы так же легко обведем вокруг пальца тех, кто послал за тобой охотников за головами. Нужно, чтобы ты всегда опережал их на один шаг. Если бы Хмури был здесь, тот бы непрерывно вопил свое «постоянная бдительность» и что там ещё он кричит. Нам не нужны проблемы с местными. Если бы Ремус не наблюдал так пристально за тратами, я бы просто сказал: дай ей денег, и пусть та сама покидает страну.

- Я понимаю. Разберемся после того, как гоблины будут мертвы.

- Ну что, ты устал?

- Да нет.

- Отлично, возьми свой набор для гравировки и как минимум пять кусков кости. Если тебя можно заставить вырезать заряжающие и контролирующие руны для этого, я могу перейти к следующей схеме. Я покажу Санчес, куда точно она может засунуть эти людоедские растения. Покажу, как пытаться делать из меня дурака...

Качаешь головой и поворачиваешься к двери.

- Фу, зачем ты это сказал? Не хочу даже представлять такую гадость!

Фанатичный блеск в глазах возвращается. Ему и правда попала вожжа под хвост, да? Может, стоит подумать ещё о том, действительно ли ты хочешь быть кем-то вроде анимагуса и разрушителя заклинаний. Ты мог бы закончить как Билл, с навязчивой идеей бормочущий о такой же безумной мексиканской бабе-яге.

Забежав в свой номер, возвращаешься с инструментами.

- Отлично, подойди и посмотри! Я ещё не назвал это: вон та часть создает большие камни, вон та – кидает их, эта – заставляет их следовать за целью, а эта… я ещё не решил, что точно делает эта часть, но это будет нечто! Может, пусть она отвечает за рост шипов? Нет, тогда упадет скорость. Огонь! Огонь – то, что нужно! Или возрастной рубеж! Ты упоминал его. Может, стоит установить возрастную планку на двести лет, так, чтобы они не могли убежать…

Ты быстро понимаешь, что это будет длинный вечер.

-

Когда садится солнце, нападающие двигаются через джунгли. Портключ доставляет тебя примерно за километр до входа в туннель. Остальные ждут данных от Грозовой Тучи. Придвигаешься к Коллинзу, заметив, что в руках у того автомат.

- Зачем тебе оружие?

- У гоблинов нет против них щитов. Конечно, если у них нет волшебника, который поставит им на броню пуленепробиваемые чары. АК-47 разобьет их так же, как и АК из моей палочки. Борьба в туннеле обычно суматошная и грязная. Моя крошка имеет даже заглушающие и чары перезарядки магазина, которые можно включать-выключать.

Одна из первых ведьм, когда-либо получавших Орден Мерлина от мужчин, управляющих Международной Конфедерацией Чародеев, была Эриэл Клаудрайдер. В конце 1700-ых, после того, как потеряла мужа и семью в том, что Артур Уизли называет «перехлестный огонь», она поставила себе задачу создать первые пулеотталкивающие чары. По мере того, как в мире модернизировалось не-магическое оружие, её работу тоже пересматривали. Сомнительно, что когда-нибудь будет создано хоть что-нибудь, способное оградить от ядерного взрыва, но можно остановить большую часть пистолетов и даже некоторые винтовки относительно простыми рунами, просто вышитыми на одежде или вырезанными на броне.

- С чего бы тебе вдруг захотелось снять заглушающие с автомата?

- Фактор страха. Он издает громкий, ужасный звук. Прекрасно действует, если хочешь, чтобы они испачкали штаны от ужаса.

- А, тогда понятно. Я просто удивился, увидев волшебника с оружием. Оно остановит тролля?

Коллинз критически оглядывает автомат.

- Случалось когда-то такое. Пришлось выпустить весь магазин, и, прежде чем ты спросишь, им не повредить ни великана, ни дракона, если, конечно, тебе не посчастливится ударить в определенную точку. Я бы даже не пытался. Хочешь научиться стрелять? Кван уже показал тебе все наши мерзкие цепочки заклинаний, но я лучше владею ружьем.

- Конечно, почему бы и нет? – В уме ты уже прокручиваешь и смакуешь фантазию о Волди в лимузине, а сам ты – Ли Харви Освальд. – Кстати, напомнило… Ты же ведь из Техаса, да?

- Рожденный в Америке – милостью Божьей – техасец! – по какой-то причине тот начинает невыносимо растягивать гласные.

- А правда, что американский министр магии заказал убийство Кеннеди, потому что тот собирался рассказать всем о волшебном мире?

Он тебе просто улыбается.

- Никто никогда ничего не скажет, но нормалы все ещё вспоминают про «волшебную пулю». Удивительно, да?

Киваешь боевому магу и идешь к остальным. Билл – с главным гоблином. Принимаешь во внимание, что большая часть из них – ворчлива. Четвероклык – особенно древний и ворчливый экземпляр. Он мог бы быть даже гоблинским «Безумным глазом»! План такой: волшебники уберут ловушки и все такое, а большую часть драки оставят гоблинам и троллям. План кажется тебе прекрасным и элегантным. Та немногая информация, что у тебя имеется о мятежниках, говорит о том, что их лидер – женщина. Согласно Биннсу, гоблины относятся к своим женщинам как к грязи. Просто удивительно, что одна из них смогла стать лидером клана. Возможно, ты помогаешь убить гоблинский эквивалент Жанны Д'Арк.

Смешно, ведь обычно так ты нервничал перед началом квиддичного матча. Сейчас все это кажется таким мелким и ребяческим. Это была просто игра. Здесь же через несколько минут повеет смертью. Это – именно то, что ты имел ввиду, когда сказал Луне, что надеешься, что она никогда не поймет. Одно дело защищать себя, свой дом или место своей стоянки; совсем другое всей кучей куда-то двигаться с единственной целью – убить вашего врага. Нервно вышагиваешь. Тебя трогают за плечо и останавливают.

- Глупо тратить энергию! Сохрани её для гоблинов. – Кван и вправду все реже использует слово «глупый», верно? Это значит, что ты умнеешь, или ему просто приелось?

Смотришь на боевого мага-корейца. Вероятно, ему под пятьдесят или чуть больше.

- Я не привык ожидать убийства. А надо бы. Как у тебя получается? – не удивительно, что большая часть Упивающихся Смертью так чертовски терпеливы!

- Очисти разум. Сосредоточься на предстоящей задаче. Напомни себе, что если помедлишь или сглупишь, никогда не увидишь снова ни семью, ни друзей. Никогда не недооценивай противника. Будь быстрым. Умным. Надеюсь, ты счастливчик. Первое: не дай себя убить. Второе: убивай врагов. Третье: помогай союзникам.

Тебе нечего ответить, но все-таки интересно:

- Но если так, зачем там, в руинах, ты приказал Биллу первым сесть ко мне на метлу?

Кван улыбается тебе. Это первая «теплая» улыбка на его лице за все время, что ты его знаешь.

- Иногда даже я – глупый дурак.

- Что-нибудь посоветуешь по борьбе в туннелях?

- Оставайся у стен. Никогда первым не двигайся к центру туннелей. В центре гоблины обычно устанавливают ловушки. Дальше они заманивают в ловушки у стен туннелей. Используй все, что можешь, в качестве маскировки. Держи во рту безоар. Если почувствуешь, что тебя ранили, глотай его. Не выясняй, ранили ли тебя отравленным оружием или нет. Взрывные проклятья заставляют туннели обрушиваться. Никаких дровоколов! Используй разрубающие и проникающие заклинания. Если в туннеле очень темно, используй свое самое сильное оглушающее. Ярко-красный свет ослепит их. Не смотри на свои заклятья. Уходи с позиции, как только бросишь проклятье. Яркий свет, может, и повредит им, но укажет на твою позицию. Все, время идти.

Почувствовав уверенность, наблюдаешь, как садится и плавно оборачивается человеком Грозовая Туча. Умственные упражнения привели тебя ближе к прояснению, но все-таки его пока нет. Он преобразовывает ещё один браслет, чтобы отследить тебя, если вдруг твой зверь решит выйти погулять. Наблюдаешь, как он рапортует Биллу и старому гоблину.

- Кван, вы с Коллинзом снимаете трех охранников на входе. Они примерно в метре-двух вглубь коридора. Могут запустить тревогу, если их быстренько не убить. Если сможешь, прикончи их, но не рискуй – не ходи далеко в пещеры, пока я не выясню, какие у них защиты. Четвероклык говорит, что у этой группы много големов и осадных машин, так что их туннели будут большими. Задержись у входа, пока мы с Санчес не снимем щиты.

Билл останавливается и оглядывает тебя и всех существ вокруг:

- Джеймс, останься на минутку. Если я просигналю, принесешь и запустишь того сапера. Нет, плохая идея… Пусть с тобой останутся пятерка гоблинов и тролль. Возможно, будет засада. Мне нужно, чтобы ты присматривал за нашим тылом. Грозовая Туча, вы с Санчес – со мной. Как только щиты уйдут, пойдут гоблины и тролли. У всех гоблинов есть ворг, но с пигментом, чтобы они светились красным. Если не светится – смело убивай. Все ясно?

Ты немного обижен, что вынужден охранять тыл, но что поделать… Кажется, пятерым гоблинам тоже это не нравится. Они намного грозней без своих сюртуков, в броне и с оружием. Попробуй-ка, назови их сейчас банкирами. Естественно, твоя пятерка как две капли воды напоминает тех, что другие решили оставить.

Начинается бой, и Кван с Коллинзом снимают передних, но те, что в туннеле, поднимают какую-то тревогу. Билл подает сигнал для сапера. Вы с Хаком его приносите. Смотришь, как активируется сапер. Немного жутко, когда куча заряжающих рун вместе вступает в действие. Такое впечатление, что магия испаряется из воздуха. Билл с Санчес запускают скандирование для того, чтобы убрать защиту. Видишь, как начинают пылать несколько схем. Теперь распознаешь щиты основного периметра и тревогу в случае нарушителей. Гордясь, вступаешь с единственным антищитовым скандированием, которому пока научил тебя Билл. В основном оно бросает твою энергию против мощи щитов, пока не перегрузит контролирующую руну. Полезно, когда щиты не отвечают на удар, как, например, в случае с тревогой, но всегда возможна каскадная активация, если защиты от нарушителей связаны с чем-то большим.

Кажется, защита совершенно дилетантская. Можно утверждать, что ты бы их запросто переплюнул. Ставивший их гоблин-волшебник (или ведьма) явно не был профи. Все, что держит их, так это количество окружающей энергии. Сапер обрывает цепь, так что в течение минуты падают тревога периметра и первый слой преимущественно болевых и вызывающих тошноту щитов. Из пещеры вылетают несколько арбалетных залпов. Коллинз отвечает очередью из АК-47 с выключенным заглушающим. Странно, но больше болтов из пещеры нет.

Выдвигается первая группа из десяти гоблинов и двух троллей вместе с Биллом, Кваном и Коллинзом. Следующими входят пятнадцать гоблинов с Санчес и другим троллем. Скоро у входа в пещеру остаются только пятеро гоблинов, ты и Хак; твои уши различают звуки боя. Если ты думал, что ожидание битвы нервирует, то теперь ты сходишь с ума, не зная, что происходит. Под тобой качается земля, а потом доносится грохот. Ты надеешься, что именно так все и должно быть.

Проходят пять долгих минут ожидания; делать совершенно нечего. Палочка нервно постукивает по ладони, пока гоблины переговариваются на своем языке. Один из них безумно жестикулирует, показывая на поврежденных в сражении гоблинов, которые появляются из тоннеля. Около десяти из них в своей обычной форме, другие десять или чуть больше – под действием ворга, половина из которых – медведи. Когда они начинают стрельбу из арбалетов, ты быстро принимаешь ответные меры.

_- Вертексицис!_ – сильный порыв ветра уносит болты от цели. Он настолько силен, что снес в проем ещё и нескольких гоблинов и меньших существ в ворговой форме. Запомнить: готовить побольше любимой еды Грозовой Тучи. Подкупи его, чтобы тот научил тебя ещё какому-нибудь элементному волшебству.

Замечаешь первого медведя, и тот получает _Тонаре, Лацерус_ и _Импактус_; результаты впечатляющи. Тролль ступает перед тобой, и в его щит ударяет разрубающее. Хак как будто не замечает проклятье. Где-то поблизости их волшебник! Твои гоблины кидаются вперед и вступают в схватку. Черт, как не вовремя! Отчаянно пробуешь их защитить. Не удивительно, что остальные оставили здесь этих пятерых! Чертовы идиоты! Хак – самый маленький из троллей, но что действительно обидно – то, что и тебя оставили здесь. Что это говорит о тебе?

Бросая ещё одно разрубающее, чтобы защитить одного из твоих немногих гоблинов, призываешь змею. Уворачиваешься от взрывающего – от того взлетает вверх куча грязи. Приказываешь змее:

_- Убей животных!_

Выливаешь на гоблинов поток проклятий. Ещё раз поминаешь недобрым словом факт, что у тебя нет собственной змеи. В магазине животных в городке были два сурукуку, но Биллу урезали расходы! С твоей-то удачей, если ты прикажешь ей убивать гоблинов, она нападет и на тебя. Когда ты поднимаешь щит, отводящий ударное заклятье, естественно, возникает ещё вопрос: а какие гоблины из них – твои? Сосредотачиваешься на летящих к тебе воргах. Хак дерется с тремя медведями. Залп огня уходит в пару несущихся на тебя боровов и шакала. Одному хряку удается пройти, и ты выпускаешь ему кишки. Следует признать, что шутка Коллинза о летающих свиньях довольно забавна.

Твое хорошее настроение обрывает ударное, которое как нож сквозь масло проходит сквозь щит, что ты пробуешь бросить. Оно шлепает тебя об окружающую пещеру глиняную стену, ударяя в живот, как крикетная бита. Уфф! Твой зад не прикрывает никакая драконья броня! От следующего за этим удара головой о стену из глаз сыплются искры. Катаешься по земле, пытаясь прочистить голову и представлять собой как можно меньшую цель-Гарри. Что ж, тебе все равно надо было глотать безоар. Пара разрубающих врезается в камень сзади тебя, и эта чертова посланная тобой в полет свинка злобно несется обратно.

Ощущаешь, что судьба опять обеспечила тебя нужным инструментом, выкрикивая:

_- Вингардиум Левиоса!_

Как сказала бы Флер: «Voila, bouclier de cochon»*. Использую фланирующую в воздухе тушу, блокируешь два следующих проклятья, устраняя врага. Что дает тебе время избавиться от последствий ударного. Когда чувствуешь, что готов к атаке, швыряешь тушу борова в одного из двоих медведей, что ещё борются с Хаком. Хак использует отвлекающий фактор и бьет их шипастой дубинкой.

Хорошо, что тебе уже лучше: приближаются два гоблина. У того, что слева – копье. У его напарника меч. Уклоняешься вправо и бросаешь разрывающее. Цель неудачна. Все, что выходит, так это чуть ударить по доспехам и на секунду его замедлить. Меч гоблина летит прямо к твоей броне из ядозуба. Её не пробивает, но ушиб будет точно. Дадличек бы гордился тобой: гоблин номер один попадает под апперкот левой рукой; перчатки из кожи дракона весьма способствуют результату. Технический нокаут засчитан Поттеру! Карлик в броне припадает к земле. Удар, и ты вынужден заплатить – твою левую ногу разрубает меч другого гоблина.

Ярость вздымает кровь, и ты рвешь палочку ему в лицо:

_- Редукто!_ – маленькая голова проклятого ублюдка взрывается во все стороны.

_- Епискей!_ – основное заклинание первой помощи закрывает кровоточащую рану. Кровь больше не хлещет, просто немного сочится. У Хака проблемы! Последний медведь – на его груди, с силой бьет того по морде, да и от волшебника троллю досталось.

Бежишь к медведю, крича:

_- Лацеро!_ – разрывающее привлекает внимание медведя, попав тому по мохнатой лапе. Хак слабо бьет мишку, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы сбить того с груди. Тролль взвывает от боли, когда костелом попадает ему в плечо, не достав до головы. Хак пытается подняться, но падает.

_- Абрумпо пер Инцендия!_ – пора уже создавать огненный кнут. Стреляешь им по передним ногам. Медведь взвивается, ревя в гневе, и ты ударяешь того поперек груди. Существо шатается… Тебе удается захлестнуть кнутом его шею. Смерть приходит к нему быстро.

Что-то, то ли разрушающее, то ли ударное, хлопает тебе в правый бок. Едва удерживаешь палочку, когда тебя сносит с ног. Больно. По шкале от одного до десяти ты сказал бы «слишком больно». Делаешь судорожный вдох. Легкие как будто в огне, а некоторые ребра вроде не там, где должны быть. Перекладываешь палочку в левую руку, и твое _протего_ откидывает следующее проклятье. На тебя двигается волшебник. От него воняет убийством. Блокируешь второе. Вот это ты вляпался, да? Нужно хоть что-нибудь, чтобы остановить его. Нужно то, что тот не сможет отбросить. Тебе нужно… непростительное.

_- Круцио!_ – спасибо, Кван – теперь это одно из проклятий, с которым у тебя слишком много опыта, и хотя одна твоя знакомая Белла когда-то сказала, что одного справедливого гнева – недостаточно, у тебя был шанс обрести и гнев, и ненависть. Сегодня, сейчас, против данного врага – этого больше, чем достаточно.

Маг падает от муки, когда ты вливаешь в проклятие силу. Уголком глаза замечаешь, что Хак начинает двигаться. Он ползет к волшебнику. Пытаешься удержать заклятье как можно дольше, чтобы тролль успел протащить свои шестьдесят или семьдесят стоунов** к мечущемуся волшебнику. Когда ты останавливаешь проклятье, Хак с хлюпающим звуком роняет ему на грудь лапищу. Тот дергается раз, другой, и затихает.

Тебе удается прокаркать:

- Великолепно, Хак! Ползи сюда!

Когда тролль добирается до тебя, своевольничаешь с _епискей_ и другими заживляющими, которым научил тебя Кван. Самые худшие раны Хака удается закрыть. Очень утомительно. Тебе холодно; неплохо бы подремать. Тролль помогает тебе снять драконью броню. Весь правый бок выглядит так, как будто Крэбб с Гойлом решили не стрелять ударными, а попрактиковаться на твоей шкуре с битами. Чем этот гребаный маг ударил тебя?

- Крошка Джеймс не должен спать. Не спать! – чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, он щипает тебя за ногу. Будет ушиб.

- Ох! Черт! Да, да, не спать. Я понял. Все еще рад, что пошел с нами?

- Хак рад драться с крохой Джеймсом. Мы будем крушить черепа вместе. Разве кроха Джеймс не может вылечить себя, как он вылечил Хака?

- Он не знает правильных заклинаний, - бормочешь, когда тебя начинает трясти. Хак снимает свою разорванную и окровавленную рубашку и накрывает ею тебя. Это удивительно с его стороны, даже если она пахнет троллевым потом, кровью и старым сыром. – Спасибо, Хак!

- Пусть тебе будет тепло, кроха Джеймс. Хак пойдет за помощью. Приведет других волшебников вылечить кроху Джеймса. Не спать!

Хак убегает. Ползешь к другому волшебнику, проверить, нет ли у него кровевосстанавливающего зелья. Замечаешь, что у того открыты глаза. Он давится и сплевывает кровью.

- Ненавижу людей.

Ты довольно уверен, что правильно его расслышал. По крайней мере, у него больше нет палочки. Та в трех метрах, и ни один из вас сейчас не в состоянии добраться до неё.

- Так именно поэтому ты и работаешь для некоей неудачливой с***-мятежницы?

- Кланы не пошли за мной только потому, что я не мужчина! – шипит мужчина, снова кашляя кровью. – Я не умру в этом глупом теле!

Твое внимание приковывает тело, что медленно изменяется в форму гоблиншы. Ты ещё не видел их раньше. Она примерно такого же размера. Только менее угловатая и более женственная. При этом страшная как смертный грех. Те волосы, что остались – свалялись, а глаза странного желтого цвета.

- Однажды моя раса поднимется с колен. Матриархат освободит нас от вашего гнета!

- Так совет гоблинов не пошел за тобой, потому что ты женщина? – Какая странная беседа! Укутанный в рубашку тролля, у скалы, ведешь беседу с гоблиншей-анархисткой.

Она снова сплевывает кровь:

- … рабы ваших чертовых денег. Кентавры понимают! Они знают правду. Пока мы полезны вам, нас не трогают. Пока мы не научимся чему-то большему, всегда будем вашими шавками.

Ты сравниваешь с ней себя. Бормочешь:

- Похоже на историю моей жизни, сестра. Борись что есть сил! – твои глаза встречаются с её. Они удивленно распахиваются, когда она умирает. Интересно, какую истину та поняла в свои последние мгновения?

Делаешь все, что в твоих силах, чтобы не потерять сознание. Прокручиваешь в голове как минимум двадцать «золотых правил» Билла. Как долго не было Хака? Минуту? Десять?

Слышится мягкий удар. Кто-то идет? Или это стук сердца в твоих ушах?

- Опусти меня! – слышится визг, который разбавляется проклятьями на испанском.

- Кроха Джеймс ранен. Хорошенькая ведьма лечит кроху Джеймса. Кроха Джеймс спас Хака. Вылечи Крошку Джеймса! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ!

Хочется хихикнуть. Хак только что назвал Санчес хорошенькой. Да, это смешно, да просто уморительно! Значит, для тролля Санчес хорошенькая? Ты бы не сказал даже такого. С этими мыслями сознание уплывает, пока она вливает тебе в глотку какую-то мерзкую субстанцию.

-

Приходишь в себя на кровати в палатке. Снаружи темно. Грозовая Туча дремлет рядышком. Ты не мертв. Что ж, если бы и был, значит, болезненные ощущения переносятся с этого света на тот. А если так, то ты надеешься, что и Волди, и Дамби оба умрут от огненного члена в заднице.

Осторожно тянешься и трогаешь индейца за руку. Его глаза открываются:

- С возвращением, Гарри. Тебе крепко досталось, когда твой друг тролль притащил к тебе Санчес.

- Все остальные в порядке? Где моя палочка? – Ты не планируешь бросать заклинания, но у тебя навязчивая идея насчет палочки. Кое-кто когда-то сказал тебе, что с этой палочкой тебя ждут «великие и ужасные вещи».

- Успокойся. Никто из экспедиции серьезно не пострадал. Худшее, что случилось: я получил сотрясение, когда мятежники обрушили часть туннеля. Только ты сражался и убил их предводителя.

- Она выглядела как волшебник и бросалась проклятиями. Как она сумела?

- На ней был древний браслет, сделанный ещё майя или даже атлантами. Билл и Санчес изучают его. Он позволяет носящему принять форму и частично способности другой персоны. Такие браслеты когда-то использовались чародеями, чтобы волшебный народ казался обычными людьми; они использовали украденную магию для своих миньонов. Эффект мог быть временный или постоянный, если проводили жертвенный ритуал.

Может, ты ничего не понимаешь потому, что только что проснулся?

- Что ты имеешь ввиду?

- Браслет позволял главарю гоблинов принимать форму захваченного ею волшебника: его убили и напитали браслет его силой. Именно так она сумела колдовать.

- Я удивлен, что гоблины не требуют его обратно. Он должен быть чертовски полезным. – Что ж, теперь ты знаешь, кто так по-любительски накладывал защиту.

Старик улыбается тебе.

- По соглашению Билла, нам принадлежит одна четверть всего золота и все найденные нами артефакты. Гоблины предложили в обмен на него большую часть своей доли. Билл вежливо отказался, но позволил им приобрести несколько менее важных объектов, которые были возвращены в знак солидарности.

- Сколько же я провалялся?

- Эй! Сладкий! Мы по тебе скучали. Никто из нас ничего не понимает в чертовой готовке, – врывается голос Билла. Коллинз что-то бормочет о том, что с его перцем чили все в порядке.

- Привет, Билл! В следующий раз оставь мне побольше гоблинов, ладно?

- Я подумаю. Ты действительно пострадал, учитывая, что сейчас уже ночь понедельника. Гоблины приняли меры, чтобы доставить тебе целителя для проверки. Потом мы стерли ему память. До среды у тебя постельный режим. Мы с Санчес работаем на развалинах. Твой приятель-тролль захотел остаться. Он сейчас снаружи, несет вахту. Думаю, его слова прозвучали так: «Хак не уйдет, пока Джеймс так не велит». Мне уже рассылать свадебные приглашения?

- Билл, сделай одолжение – заткнись к чертовой матери!

- Нет, не могу, но у меня для тебя есть подарок. Это часть твоего трофея. Как твой наставник и экстраординарный гуру в разрушении заклинаний, я награждаю тебя твоей собственной «Книгой»!

Билл призывает экземпляр «Полевого руководства разрушителя заклинаний Голинарда».

- Извини, я уже скопировал некоторые хорошие схемы и заметки разрушителя, у которого была эта копия, пока он не попал в лапы гоблинши, но я позволю тебе в обмен скопировать кое-что у меня. Рассматривай это как цену за свое обучение. Я позволил и Санчес взглянуть, а за это выбрал у неё парочку схем для нас двоих. Нам досталось больше чем надо золота для решения твоей проблемки.

Улыбаешься, рассматривая том. В книге огромное количество схем, но вся красота на последних страницах, где разрушители дописывают собственные заметки и оригинальные схемы. Именно поэтому большинство так защищает собственные копии. Ты видел, как Билл и Мария торговались друг с другом по обмену нескольких схем. Ты подозреваешь, что он попытался получить в загребущие лапки «Поле Плача».

Они помогают тебе сесть, и вы немного болтаете. Грозовая Туча хочет, чтобы ты занимался медитацией, но вытягивает из тебя обещание не трансформироваться до четверга. Заходят и другие, поздороваться, даже «хорошенькая ведьма» Хака. Хак тоже очень рад тебя видеть. Он гладит тебя по голове, как кошку, и прихватывает горшок с практически нетронутым блюдом из перца чили. Жадно сожрав его, Хак срыгивает, бьет себя в грудь и выдыхает прямо тебе в лицо перед тем, как выйти наружу.

Достаешь журнал и обмахиваешься им, пытаясь убрать вонь от подарочка Хака, перед тем, как читаешь три очень взволнованных письма от Луны, осведомляющейся о твоем здоровье.

_Привет, Луна!_

Со мной все в порядке. Извини, что так сильно тебя разволновал. Бой был ужасным. Мне не хотелось бы об этом рассказывать прямо сейчас. Одно дело, когда ты в ловушке и вынужден убивать, защищаясь. Совсем другое, когда вы собираетесь толпой и прёте вперед, зная, что придется убивать.

Меня оставили с группкой гоблинов и моим новым корешом, Хаком. Он – тот же самый тролль, которому я когда-то помог с любовными проблемами. Коллинз шутит, что у нормалов существует кое-какие законы боя. Один из них звучит приблизительно так: игнорируемая вами диверсия, скорее всего, нападение их главных сил. Ну, это почти описывает то, что случилось. Они выползли из каких-то дыр и набросились на нас. Нас было меньше, и выжили только Хак и я.

Гоблинов возглавляла гоблинша, которая хотела, чтобы её народ покинул волшебный мир. У неё была некая волшебная штука, что позволила ей бросать проклятья, как и нам. Мы дрались. Пока я убивал ворга на Хаке, она довольно сильно меня ранила. Я убил её. Теперь застрял в кровати на несколько дней, пока не поправлюсь, так что буду писать больше.

Работа над моей разовой руной неплохо продвинулась с тех пор, как я последний раз упоминал о ней. Сработала ещё одна схема, а теперь у меня есть и собственная копия Голинарда. Я уже почти настоящий разрушитель заклинаний.

Я очень рад, что узнал тебя поближе. Жаль, что такого друга у меня не было с давних пор. Ты не хочешь рассказать о шутке кому-нибудь ещё? Думаю, остальные многое теряют, не имея понятия о настоящей Луне.

Если бы я только успел превратиться в мою анимагическую форму, лешего, я бы смог незаметно убежать!

Что ж, мне нужно идти.

Пока!

ГДжП

Когда ты закрываешь журнал, рядом присаживается Кван:

- Всё ёще пытаешься прогулять мои уроки?

- Нет, сэр. Я просто продолжаю попадать в драки. По крайней мере, я выиграл, - отвечаешь с улыбкой.

- Я могу научить и другим вещам. Сегодня мы изучим, как бросать заклинания, не используя глупых слов. Слова помогают сфокусировать проклятье и усилить его, но не так уж и необходимы. Слова даже необязательно произносить на мертвой латыни. Магии нет дела до слов. Только нам, глупым людям, нужны слова. У Квана есть трехдневная методика-доказательство для глупых поваров.

Ну попал! Звучит ужасно, прямо-таки устрашающе. Он вытаскивает кусок губки для мытья посуды и скотч. Теперь это даже выглядит плохо.

- Ты уверен, что это сработает?

- Конечно! День первый: я затыкаю тебе рот прекрасной чистой губкой и заклеиваю его скотчем. Ты учишься бросать заклинания без слов.

- Стоп! А что случится, если у меня не получится в первый день?

На его лице зловещая усмешка:

- О, тогда во второй день мы заменим прекрасную чистую губку грязными носками Коллинза.

Сглатываешь. Ты слышал, как Кван не раз дразнил Коллинза «вонючими ногами». Ты не хочешь спрашивать. Но все равно просто обязан спросить. Слабым голосом задаешь вопрос:

- А что произойдет в третий день?

Ухмылка становится шире. Он наклоняется и угрожающе шепчет:

- День третий: используется грязное белье разрушителя заклинаний, мексиканки. Не жди третьего дня! Даже Кван боится его коснуться. Теперь открывай рот. Осталось не так много от первого дня!

Вот теперь неплохо бы и запаниковать.

_  
* Что-то вроде: «Вуаля, вот и щит из свиньи» - извините, французского не знаю.  
** английская мера веса, 1 стоун = 6,35 кг.


	15. Chapter 15

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 15 - Я – тигр, когда хочу любви…**

_**Среда, 7 августа 1996 года**___

Привет, Гарри!

Я так рада, что у тебя все хорошо! Такими темпами я запросто стану ПОЛОУМНОЙ! Извини, плохой каламбур, но, думаю, теперь ты улыбаешься. Ты как там, уже лучше? Твои предыдущие послания были полны отчаяния. Есть ли особая причина, по которой ты до послезавтра должен выяснить, как беззвучно бросать заклинания? Извини, но я не знаю никаких трюков, которые могли бы помочь. Может, стоит попробовать визуализировать слова в уме? Дай мне знать, получится или нет.

Пытаясь достать рекомендованные тобой книги, я связалась с книжной лавкой. Некоторые из них в списке запрещенных изданий, выданном Министерством, поэтому купить копию невозможно. Спасибо за то, что зарисовал мне свою фирменную рунную схему Пылающих Копий Смерти. Будь у меня друзья, можно было бы сказать им, что я – первая в нашем курятнике, получившая собственноручно разработанную руну мальчиком-который-кажется-наконец-использует-свой-мозг.

Кстати говоря, отсюда, начинается часть письма, в которой я, наконец, кажусь взрослой разумной леди (кем и являюсь). Я ценю, что ты желаешь, чтобы у меня были «настоящие» друзья помимо тебя, потому что сам можешь и не вернуться в ближайшее время. Но не подталкивай меня к этому. И тебе сказала только потому, что ты подловил меня; а ещё мне казалось, что тебе нужно как следует посмеяться. Сейчас я вполне довольна своей жизнью. И именно тебе должно быть хорошо известно то чувство раздражения, когда люди указывают тебе, как нужно жить.

Теперь, когда я тебя предупредила, можешь валяться у меня в ногах, униженно вымаливая прощение любым способом, до которого сможешь додуматься. Обычно я предпочитаю выпечку, однако такими темпами я растолстею килограмм на десять. Возможно, следует подумать о том, чтобы ты постоянно готовил для меня. Цыпленок и рыба звучат неплохо. Я неравнодушна к красному мясу. Свинина и ягненок могут быть приемлемыми, но не чаще раза в неделю. Подойдут любые салаты. В качестве заправки я люблю голубой сыр. Предпочитаю овощи или на пару, или жареные, в легком масляном соусе.

Если хочешь мне что-нибудь купить, советую сначала подумать и только потом покупать. Задай себе вопрос: «Подойдет ли это Луне?», или: «Спорю, что Луна смогла бы использовать это». Потом необходимо поразмышлять на тему: «Можно ли данный подарок открыть в присутствии отца Луны, не заставляя вышеуказанного отца называть тебя последней жертвой заговора гнилоклыков?»

Вот тебе общее руководство по уходу и заботе за некой Луной Лавгуд. Пожалуйста, соблюдай эти важные правила, тогда ты точно не пострадаешь от моего гнева!

Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы найти в своей анимагической форме нюхлера какие-нибудь затерянные сокровища. Весь этот разговор о еде разбудил мой аппетит, так что пойду-ка я на кухню, найду чего-нибудь пожевать.

Спасибо!

ЛМЛ

PS. Ты никогда мне точно не говорил, какой гонорар у «Специалиста по Любви Троллей»? Я уверена, что папа со своими многочисленными знакомствами сможет найти тебе пару-тройку клиентов – конечно же, после того, как ты вернешься и решишь свою ужасную проблему со злым волшебником. Тебе следует отказаться от карьеры по установке защиты и разрушению заклинаний, а вместо этого открыть практику для обслуживания нелюдей. Рынок в этой области весьма обширный и пока что неисследованный.

Привет, Луна!

Любопытно, как у одной знакомой мне личности девичья фигура сочетается с навязчивой идеей насчет еды – совсем как у некоего предателя, моего бывшего друга? Если бы я смог лаской (да, эта игра слов!) вытянуть из тебя данный секрет, я мог бы объединить в армию всех ведьм Европы и просто-напросто закидать шапками мою ужасную проблему, злого волшебника! Тогда я буду совершенно свободен и смогу все свое время посвятить улучшению любовной жизни нелюдей!

Ты будешь рада узнать, что я пишу это письмо под слабеньким светом моего собственного заклинания. Данное заклинание было брошено мною совершенно беззвучно буквально за пару минут до того, как я был бы вынужден приступить к ужасающему Третьему Дню Школы Невербальной Магии Квана. Я бы ответил скорее, но был слишком занят тем, что отмывал себе рот всем, что мог найти.

Я понимаю, что это странный вопрос, но знаешь ли ты какие-нибудь чары по преобразованию или созданию женского белья? Они нужны мне для шутки с едой моего преподавателя. Если я переживу её, то буду по гроб жизни благодарен за твою помощь. Выражение его лица стоило бы одного или двух проклятий.

В любом случае, теперь я могу делать совсем без слов большинство заклинаний первого и второго курса. Преобразовывать сейчас невозможно, и я сомневаюсь, что мой невербальный станнер выбьет даже мою крутую анимагическую форму Цыганской Моли, но постепенно ситуация становится лучше.

Чувствую себя намного лучше – меня больше не мучают постельным режимом. Я снова готовлю, но, по крайней мере, Хак несет за меня вахту, а Грозовая Туча вновь разрешил мне превращаться. Вчера вечером провел пару часов, играя с Хаком в камень, ножницы и бумагу. До него пока не совсем доходит, что бумага побеждает камень, но мы все равно оттянулись по полной! Если точно вспомнить его слова, то они прозвучали так: «Камень сокрушает все!» С ним все-таки здорово поболтать, и он действительно спас мою жалкую задницу – вернул Марию, чтобы та меня вылечила. Надеюсь, этот тролль не попросит меня помочь ему с «хорошенькой ведьмой». У неё пунктик: женщина любит проклинать всякие интересные местечки у людей. Дьявол, да она использовала на нашем бесстрашном лидере какие-то разочаровывающие чары, пока он спал, и тот, не увидев утром у себя кое-чего весьма важного, плакал как дитё. В данный момент я начинаю сомневаться в психическом здоровье моих товарищей, но все равно это очень интересная компания.

Сегодня я пытался научиться стрелять из ружья. Коллинз дал мне попробовать АК-47. Есть некая ирония в этом названии, АК. Теперь я смело могу добавить ещё один пункт к списку вещей, которых не умею делать – как, например, дарить подарки. В общем, все плохо. Слишком громко, и, возможно, у меня даже получилось бы попасть в цель с двадцати метров, но только при условии, что это – неподвижный объект размером от дерева до сарая. Коллинз сказал, что мы попробуем завтра ещё раз – возможно, на сей раз дробовик. Если у меня снова не получится, тот обещал, что напустит на меня Квана. Думаю, что мне нужен перерыв от преподавательской методики корейца, хотя бы на несколько дней. Если бы удалось убедить азиата попросить места профессора по защите, то для Хогвартса, вероятней всего, это стало бы самой лучшей – и самой худшей – вещью.

Мы спускаемся к последнему слою защиты в руинах. Плохо, что я этого не увижу – ну, может, только пару ловушек в Омуте Памяти… Возможно, удастся проверить это утром.

Что ж, на сегодня хватит. Мне нужно будет ещё потренироваться в невербальной магии, закончить обед и немного отдохнуть. Хочу напоследок дать тебе один совет: безболезненно снять с лица скотч невозможно. Лучше всего просто дернуть.

Гарри

Как только ты опускаешь ручку, книга снова начинает светиться. Должно быть, она написала ещё одно письмо. Ты опять наблюдаешь, как пишутся строчки. Немного мрачнеешь. Оно не от Луны, оно – от Полоумной. Это что для неё – игра? Почему она притворяется, когда вы одни?

_Здравствуй, Гарольд!_

Я слышала, что ты путешествовал по Южному полушарию, несмотря на заверения гнилоклыков – они утверждают, что ты находишься у родственников. Папа говорит, что в это время года в том направлении обычно мигрируют зараженные апатией брюхоцветы. Лучшая защита от них – примотать скотчем к животу влажную губку. Хотя другие мальчики могут тебя дразнить.

Я только что вернулась после посещения магазинов в Косом Переулке. Неожиданно столкнулась с Джиневрой, которая присматривала за кассовым аппаратом в магазине братьев. Та была немного угнетена. Я предложила прогнать вриттеркрылов, которые, возможно, и привели её в такое состояние духа. Джинни отказалась от моей помощи, однако надеюсь, она учтет предупреждение, и будет избегать молочных продуктов в течение следующих двух недель.

Удивительно, но, кажется, люди не осознают моего присутствия. Я подслушала одного из её братьев, не знаю, старшего близнеца или младшего… Но, думаю, это не важно. Тот говорил братцу, что профессора Дамблдора ранил некий проклятый объект, который он пытался уничтожить. Его забрали в госпиталь - они надеются, что спасут старику несколько поврежденных пальцев. Предполагаю, что это результат попытки уничтожить какой-то совершенно безумный фрукт в праздник летнего солнцестояния.

Я также получила ответ на посланное мною Невиллу письмо. У них с бабушкой всё отлично. У неё такая великолепная шляпа со стервятником, хотя я и не понимаю, с чего бы она вдруг носила на голове символ борьбы за права нордических существ; но я отклонилась от темы. У него теперь новая палочка – она заменила ту, которую тот потерял прямо перед окончанием учебного года; он надеется, что ты и в этом году будешь продолжать у группы занятия по защите. Невилл также упоминал, что дважды пытался послать тебе письмо по совершенно разным поводам, но совы не хотели улетать. Папа с радостью уведомил его, что почтовая система и по сей день контролируется Фаджем, несмотря на то, что тот теперь лишен официальной власти.

Я с нетерпением жду дальнейшей переписки.

Полоумная

Привет, Луна!

Дамблдор и вправду был ранен? Не могла бы ты подтвердить, не будучи «Полоумной»? Я знаю, ты прежде говорила что-то о «действии в роли», но это очень важно!

Тебе не нужно притворяться со мной. Я знаю тебя настоящую, и предпочитаю общаться с Луной, а не с Полоумной. Разве это так много, если я попрошу тебя не играть, когда нас только двое? Если бы я желал в своей жизни актрису, то мог бы с таким же успехом остаться в Центре для Правонарушителей имени семейства Уизли!

Извини, возможно, я был слишком резок, но мне действительно нравится писать тебе и получать письма в ответ.

Твое последнее письмо тоже прибыло в то время, когда я заканчивал собственное, так что в этом отношении мне больше нечего добавить. Рад слышать, что с Невиллом всё в порядке.

Гарри

Дамблдор действительно нашел и уничтожил хоркрукс? Она могла бы просто сказать тебе! Конечно же, ты не сообщал ей о хоркруксах и, если честно, не планируешь. Когда Билл вернется, вам и вправду надо будет поговорить обо всем!

Ты старался не упоминать о том, что на самом деле думаешь о её «секретной жизни». По какой-то глупой причине она полагает, что должна притворяться и с тобой! Ты прекратил отвечать на её письма в роли «Полоумной». Кажется, её это раздражает. А ведь Луна просто «делает вид»… по всей видимости, она отталкивает тебя. Интересно, и почему это так беспокоит тебя? Странно, что она не желает заводить друзей. Может, да ну его? Посмотри на себя: всю жизнь тебя называли «уродом» и другими подобными словами, хотя ты всегда хотел быть обычным ребенком. Луна же, напротив, желает, чтобы её воспринимали как «уродца». С другой стороны, все эти раздражающие волшебники – фанаты-поклонники – возможно, сидят себе дома и представляют, как круто быть знаменитым Гарри Поттером! Чертова компания Криви!

Откладываешь журнал и приступаешь к работе над невербальным броском. Безуспешно пытаешься задушить горящий гнев. Очень уж хотелось ударить Билла, когда тот описывал, как учился с заглушающими и клейкими чарами – чтобы пасть была закрыта. Он сказал, что ему потребовалась неделя, чтобы у него хоть что-то получилось. Пришлось признать, что метод Квана – гораздо более эффективный, хоть и не настолько гигиеничный. Если Луна и не найдет такое заклинание, может, что-нибудь подскажет Карина. К тому же, всегда можно просто купить комплект белья. Здорово было бы увидеть лицо корейца в тот момент, когда тот найдет это в тушенке. Вот это было бы воспоминание для патронуса!

– Ты вкладываешь в бросок слишком много усилий. Да, техника мистера Квана приносит свои результаты, но не всегда – лучшие. Теперь, когда ты научился колдовать от отчаяния, просто позволь магии струиться сквозь тебя.

Выйдя из состояния сосредоточенности, недоверчиво смотришь на Грозовую Тучу. Кван и орел – прямо как хороший и плохой полицейские. Кван терроризирует тебя, чтобы ты что-нибудь изучил, а Грозовая Туча приходит следом и вещает, что то, что тебе только что показали, будет работать, но… на самом деле тебе надо бы сделать вот так. Для них это какая-то игра.

– Давай-ка, брось свое световое снова. Видишь, как ты смотришь на свою палочку? Разве обычно ты наблюдаешь за ней, чтобы увидеть, что произойдет? Конечно же, нет. Как и в трансформации, тебе больше не нужно принуждать свое волшебство для превращения. Просто выпусти магию и позволь ей следовать по тропе, по которой та уже проходила.

Грозовая Туча идет к своему сундуку и возвращается с полоской ткани и наушниками.

- Мой метод использует сенсорное ограничение. Я завяжу тебе глаза, а сверху на наушники наложу чары заглушения. Ты не сможешь видеть или слышать. Брось заклятье пять раз со словами. Во время процесса попробуй поймать чувство магии, струящейся сквозь твое тело к палочке. Потом отдохни минутку и брось заклинание без слов. Позволь волшебству путешествовать знакомыми дорожками по твоему телу.

- Но Кван говорит…

- Ты – не Кван. И ты – не я. Он владеет своей магией как оружием. Я же свою выпускаю. Сейчас ты уже должен понимать, что существует великое множество способов изучения одного и того же предмета. Это как спрашивать, что сильнее: огонь или вода? Что увлажняет землю лучше: обильный ливень или часы слабого дождика? Не существует правильного или неправильного ответа. Нужно стремиться найти собственный путь, который позволит тебе изучить предмет лучше всего.

Хочется возразить, но решаешь все-таки попытаться. Это ещё забавнее, что возможные дебаты по «правильным анимагусам» между профессором Вискас и Грозовой Тучей. Её лепили из той же глины, как и Квана: волшебство – это инструмент, и люди должны научиться его использовать. Одинокая Грозовая Туча придерживается школы, которая говорит, что магия – сила, направь её и позволь мыслям сформировать результат. Гарри Поттер – член школы под лозунгом: «Я хотел бы, чтобы люди вокруг прекратили противоречить друг другу».

Следующие двадцать минут индеец поочередно то завязывает тебе глаза, то закрывает уши. В результате из твоей палочки вырывается более яркий огонек, чем до этого. Правда, все ещё не дотягивает до вербального, но ещё удивительнее то, что теперь он ярче, чем всегда. Ошарашено поворачиваешься к Грозовой Туче, а он одаривает тебя в ответ отеческой улыбкой.

- Всегда помни, что самая слабая часть любого заклинания не магия и не палочка, а ограничения, самостоятельно наложенные на себя человеком, который пытается выполнить это заклинание. Оставь себе наушники и повязку. Добавь их в свой график и попытайся установить лучшую связь с магией внутри себя. Кстати говоря, кажется, у тебя блок – не больше, чем минута ясности – в твоей форме животного. Ты знаешь, почему так получается?

- Нет, я постоянно теряю сосредоточенность в этой точке.

- Думаю, нам нужно попробовать что-нибудь с эффектом присутствия. Я бы хотел на ночь запереть тебя-зверя в клетке. Кажется, ты страдаешь одной из двух обычных проблем. Первая: ты просто не принял ещё свое животное и постоянно борешься с ним за господство – многие хищники этим грешат. Как и наш опыт в невербальной магии, в данном случае речь идет не о волшебстве, а о самом человеке. Вторая возможность: ты боишься. Мешает твой собственный страх, что ты превратишься в зверя и навсегда потеряешь свою сущность. Этому также подвержены многие, кто перенес трансформацию. Ночь твоей инициации – самый длительный период времени, проведенный в форме твоего животного. Полагаю, мы можем создать подходящую для тебя клетку, чтобы следующие две ночи ты провел именно там. Возможно, и к лучшему, если ты будешь проводить вечера в своей другой форме.

- А что, если я выберусь из клетки? Я мог бы поранить кого-нибудь или убежать в джунгли.

- У тебя уже есть новый прослеживаемый браслет. Мы найдем тебя. Что касается «поранить», то все мы – взрослые люди, Гарри. С нами все будет в порядке.

Ты не так уж уверен в ответе; всю ночь в форме ягуара!

- Хорошо, если ты думаешь, что это поможет… - Нафиг! Петтигрю провел годы в виде крысы. Ты можешь выдержать ночь в качестве кота.

Прекращаешь разговоры – тебе нужно вынуть обед из духовки – готовы две кастрюли  
«лучшего рулета Поттера». Цвет вроде правильный, для тебя – немного пережарено. С другой стороны, возможно, просто твоя вторая половина любит мясо свежим и с кровью. Посыпаешь картошку и морковь сверху перцем и ставишь всё на стол. Хак получает одну кастрюлю, а все остальные – вторую. Да уж, Хак ест немало!

Ударяешь палочкой по маленькому гонгу, зная, что через минуту его близнец проинформирует всех, что обед готов. Наполняя тарелку и добавляя туда вилку, вычерпываешь порцию Хака; берешь тарелку и себе. Первой в палатке появляется Мария Санчес. Она выглядит больше уставшей, чем уродливой, что для неё означает многое. Дама делает глубокий вдох:

- Хорошо пахнет. Кто бы ни учил тебя готовить, он заслуживает награды.

Она не замечает мрачного взгляда на твоем лице. О, Петунья кое-что заслуживает. Да, однозначно. Люди всегда предполагают, что твои руки грубы от полета и квиддича. Господи, да все, что тебе нужно делать, так это держаться за метлу. Если ты ухаживаешь за ней и меняешь захват каждый сезон, это – не проблема! В магазинах продаются перчатки! Никто никогда не задает вопрос: почему груба и тыльная сторона кисти? У скольких семилетних есть ожоги от жира, которые появляются после жарки цыпленка на сковородке, потому что это – любимое блюдо жирной свиньи и его сына? Нет, твои руки такие, потому что готовили, убирали, чистили, красили, пропалывали, стригли лужайку и подрезали кусты. Если у тебя не получится заработать золота магией, ты всегда можешь открыть свой собственный филиал «Услуги по дому».

Как это ни странно, на сегодняшний вечер ты запланировал именно жареного цыпленка. Благодаря волшебству можно в совершенстве скопировать рецепт полковника, так как две из одиннадцати специй растут только в волшебных садах и выращиваются на подкормке Сцеплерога. Тот был одним из самых богатых и мощных сквибов на земле. Ты узнал этот маленький факт от анимагуса-альпаки, которая работает в теплицах, что производят особые специи для резервации в Лакоте.

Решив, что предпочитаешь компанию Хака людям, которые поднимают столь плохие воспоминания, выносишь обед тролля и присоединяешься к нему на пне, чтобы поесть. Бросаешь заклинание, чтобы отогнать насекомых от еды, мысленно отмечая, что надо бы проверить силу щитов от «тварей». Купленные в магазине защиты могли разрегулироваться или просто ослабнуть. Хак расстраивается.

- Что случилось, друг?

- Хак любит хрустиков! Так вкусней. Кроха Джеймс прогнал хрустиков! – Вероятно, это шутка. Ты просто не понимаешь её сути.

- Извини, но я и вправду не люблю жучков у себя в тарелке. Я могу вернуться их назад, если хочешь.

- Нет, Джеймс делает вкусную еду для Хака. Хаку никогда не делал еду волшебник. Хак чувствует себя особенным. – Возможно, тебе стоит взять его на приличный ужин на Тисовую улицу, 4. Выражение их лиц того бы стоило.

- Спасибо, Хак. Мне нужно получше тебя кормить, если мы хотим крушить черепа вместе. – Вдвое больше тебя тролль усмехается вовсю пасть.

- Старый анимагус хочет, чтобы Хак сделал после обеда клетку для большого коти. Хак ещё не видел большого котю. – Слово «анимагус» от Хака звучит дико. Эй, а может он знает ответ на вопрос, которого, кажется, избегают «люди»?

- Хак, интересно, если анимагус – не один, что мы скажем тогда? Анимаги или анимагусы? И ты уверен, что это анимагус, а не анимаг?

Тролль из джунглей задумывается.

- Гоблины сказали Хаку наблюдать за ведьмами и волшебниками, которые могут превращаться в животных. Гоблины говорят: «Один – анимагус. Два – анимаги. Если три, бери дубину – зачем в банке три анимага в одно и то же время? Может, собираются грабить». Вот что говорят гоблины Хаку. Хак всегда слушает гоблинов. Брат Хака Пого не слушал гоблинов. Гоблины не позволяют Пого охранять банк. Пого должен носить камни в шахте. Хак бьет Пого в плюх. Пого злее Глурга, когда Хак выигрывает. Пого выбил два зуба у Хака. За это Хак спал с двумя девочками Пого.

В этом есть некая логика, с которой нельзя поспорить. Ты просто не можешь поверить, что спустя столько времени узнаешь ответ, и от кого – от Хака! Странно: то, что когда-то ты считал самой замечательной дружбой, началось с борьбы с троллем. А теперь завязалась новая дружба, с троллем, после того, как вы дрались бок о бок и спасли друг другу жизни. Мир действительно парадоксален.

Смеясь и шутя, вы заканчиваете обед. Хаку нравятся тупые шутки. Ты знаешь немного таких. Обычно Дадли рассказывал их, заканчивая пинком в твой живот или ударом по твоей же голове. Жестокая улыбка появляется на твоем лице, когда ты представляешь, как Хак рассказывает такую шутку Дадли, пользуясь его же методом. Берешь пустые тарелки и относишь их в палатку. Садишься напротив Билла и показываешь ему письмо от Луны. Тот сильно задумывается.

- Проклятый темный объект?

- Ага, ты считаешь...?

- Да.

- Так и думал.

- Давай запомним на случай, если тоже найдем такой предмет. Ну, Гарри, как насчет ночки под звездами?

- Думаю, надо. Мне нужно решить эту проблему. Как там снимаются защиты?

- Медленно, очень медленно. Скоро должны убрать последний слой. Дело движется плохо. Мы занимаемся им уже три дня. Черт, да я думал, что буду уже на пути в Хогвартс. Дурацкое здание похоже на крепость. Ты прекрасно поработал, испортив руны на сапере, - улыбается Билл своему двусмысленному комплименту.

- Придурок!

Тот усмехается во весь рот.

- Что ж, мы и хотели неэффективности. Небрежные и не на тех местах руны могли бы работать для Карины в её норке, но уж точно не для меня в джунглях.

- Знаешь, ты и вправду извращенец.

- Однажды я поставил на кровать щиты, которые удаляли одежду с Флер, когда она на неё садилась. Я думал, это сэкономит время. Послушай совета: не делай этого. У женщин особые отношения с их шмотками. Не играй с огнем. Она отнюдь не была счастлива, что исчезла её любимая ночнушка.

- И что она сделала?

- Зачаровала унитаз действовать как биде. Она не слишком хороша в рунах или щитах, но знает очень противные чары. Даже поставила таймер на тридцать секунд. Кстати, напомнило: Санчес встает утром первая? Я хотел бы отомстить.

- Ух ты, извращенец-самоубийца… Я помогу, если покажешь, как преобразовать что-нибудь в женское белье.

- Зачем?

- Кван. Месть.

- А ты говоришь, что я – самоубийца. Почему бы тогда не пойти обычным путем и просто не подложить настоящее?

- Он убьет меня или, по крайней мере, покалечит.

- Да, это точно. Так что ты собираешься сделать?

- Я думал – может, тушенка? На следующей неделе.

- А если переключить чары, когда он будет проходить через защиту? Он не заметит дополнительной магии, пересекая линию щита.

- Прекрасная идея. Буду иметь ввиду. – Вдобавок к злобненькой усмешке у Билла ещё и ум злодея. Когда та не уходит с его лица больше десяти секунд, ты, наконец, спрашиваешь. – Отчего ты вдруг похож на Чеширского кота? – Что-то не так… совсем неправильно! Две тяжелых руки с силой опускаются тебе на плечи. Проклятье, разве у тебя не должно быть дополнительных супергеройских чувств или чего-то такого?

- Глупый повар хочет подшутить над Кваном. Возможно, глупому повару сначала следовало посмотреть, рядом ли Кван, перед тем как открывать свой глупый рот. Думаю, пора бы тебе ещё кое-чему научиться. Бери палочку. Давай-ка позабавимся…

Лицо у Билла почти сравнивается по цвету с его волосами.

- Мистер Кван, помните: оставьте его целым. Не делайте ничего, что нельзя бы было исправить.

- Моя не так хорошо понимай Ингириш. Я думал, ты сказал преподать ему хороший урок, - хихикает корейский боевой маг по пути к двери.

С отвисшей челюстью смотришь на Билла:

- Ты! Чертов! Козел!

- Какая речь! Устами младенца! Золотое Правило Шутки: никогда ничего не говори о цели, когда она в комнате. Что ж, лучше бы тебе не заставлять Квана ждать.

Сорок пять минут спустя втираешь мазь в ушибы и рубцы по всему телу. Ты уже наложил на себя самое сильное обезболивающее заклятье. Кван чрезвычайно сожалел, что у него нет для тебя подарочка на День рождения. Поэтому ему захотелось поиграть с тобой в «Прицепи Гарри хвост». Ты уворачивался от этой чертовой штуки как мог; самое большее, сколько ты сумел продержаться – восемь минут! По крайней мере, проклятье только кололо, как жалящее, и не выпускало кровь. Билл сидел снаружи и считал. Ну, все. Ты идешь к Санчес! У неё великолепный арсенал, и она знает, что Билл мечтает ей отмстить. Можно заключить сделку.

Однако это была поучительная игра, хоть и болезненная. Ты мог уничтожить хвост или защищаться от проклятий Квана. Предполагаешь, что цель упражнения была научить тебя реагировать во время драки, когда противников больше одного. О, да, вот ты и отдохнул, как говорил Луне! Клетка готова. Преобразована из грубого сырья, что принес Хак. Она выглядит как те, что в зоопарке. Билл был так любезен, что даже добавил табличку: «Не кормите Гарри!» Они убирают часть прутьев, чтобы ты мог войти.

Глубоко вздохнув, вышвыриваешь мысли о Билле из головы и трансформируешься. Хак подходит посмотреть:

- О, Джеймс – котя. Почему Джеймс спрашивал об анимагах, если Джеймс – тоже? – Билл теперь просто катается со смеху. Неплохо же он веселится за твой счет, да?

Ночь проходит как во сне. Похоже на то, как будто тебе грубо стерли память. Ты там был, но тебя там и не было. Трудно объяснить. Помнишь, как Хак провел рядом большую часть ночи. Он продолжал с тобой говорить, но ты не понимал его слов. Как будто шел сквозь густой туман. Были моменты, которые ты неплохо помнишь, но были и такие, о которых нет воспоминаний вообще. В конце концов, может, ты просто задремал. Сны были довольно причудливыми. Полными картин, силуэтов и звуков. Утром все болело, как будто ты всю ночь бегал по джунглям, гоняясь за этими видениями.

Ты не уверен, сколько времени тебе потребовалось времени, чтобы начать соображать после того, как Грозовая Туча превратил тебя обратно в человека. Шатаясь, поднимаешься на ноги, чувствуя себя хуже, чем в ту ночь, когда напился. Они милостиво позволяют тебе принять душ. Коллинз готовит завтрак, хоть и ходит слух о том, что он может сжечь даже яйцо вкрутую.

Все ещё погано себя чувствуя, садишься к пылающему журналу. Запихиваешь в рот омлет с сыром. В строчках нет привычной плавности. Они больше похожи на каракули.

_Гарри!_

Да, я подслушала одного из близнецов, говорящего о том, что Дамблдор был ранен. Почему ты так плохо относишься к моим письмам от имени Полоумной? Особенно учитывая то, что сам прячешься за маской «таинственного анимагуса Джеймса Блэка»? Или это тот случай, когда за бревном не видно соринки в глазу? Или твоя бесчувственная форма свиньи-анимагуса влияет и на тебя-человека?

Я мечтала сегодня утром встать и почитать хорошее дружеское письмо. Вместо этого я получаю: «Прекрати ходить вокруг да около и просто расскажи мне про это дерьмо!» Извини, что-то сразу не поняла, что я персональная служба новостей Гарри Поттера. Давай расставим все точки над «и». Мне не нужно твое одобрение и уж тем более твое разрешение для того, чтобы быть Полоумной.

Почему ты так упрямишься? Разве тебе уже недостаточно того, что происходит вокруг? Тебе и вправду нужно спорить со мной? В моей жизни практически не было друзей, но мне казалось, что друзья должны поддерживать, а не осуждать.

Мне нужно идти. Сегодня утром папа волнуется. Состоялся разговор по камину с человеком из офиса Скримджера – сегодня кого-то посылают к нам в редакцию. Думаю, это может оказаться и Амбридж! Возможно, они совершат попытку на нас надавить, чтобы сделать из нас такого же глашатая министерства, как из другой газеты. Так что да, мы здесь, в старой доброй Англии, только пляшем и веселимся.

Луна

Нда, это могла бы пройти и лучше! Ты не в настроении отвечать на это сейчас. Мудро закрываешь книгу. Лучше ей не слышать того, что тебе бы хотелось сказать в данный момент. Ты устал и вообще как пьяный. Лучше напишешь, когда успокоишься. Может, и она остынет к тому времени.

-

Приблизительно через два часа «похмелье» от трансформации вроде проходит, и ты помогаешь в руинах Санчес и Мудаку, в народе именуемому Биллом. Повторное щитовое скандирование идет уже целых десять минут. Иногда барьер вспыхивает, но с тем же успехом ты мог бы швырять в него камни.

Санчес резко останавливается:

- Это не работает. Что теперь?

- Может, посмотрим, могут ли другие вызвать сейсмические повреждения?

- Ты действительно хочешь вызвать землетрясение?

- Было бы неплохо, но не думаю, что оно будет настолько большим, что повредит защиту. Кажется, последний слой не отвечает нашим скандированиям. Какие ещё у нас есть варианты?

- Уничтожить обоих саперов и вызвать каскад. А потом стереть любую оставшуюся защиту?

- Грязно, шумно и, возможно, привлечет внимание правительства. Не думаю, что им понравиться, если мы сотрем здесь все с лица земли. Я благодарю бога за то, что они так и не узнали о другом участке. Ты – местный эксперт. К каким скандированиям мы должны перейти?

- Кажется, ни одно от ацтеков или инков не работает. Может, попробуешь некоторые египетские или шумерские, если знаешь какие-нибудь? Гарри пусть и дальше продолжает скандинавское. Мне известна парочка африканских. Эти развалины выглядят намного старше, чем им подобные. Они могли бы принадлежать ещё майя. Вавилон, Греция и шумеры гораздо ближе к майя, чем инки и ацтеки.

- Пусть Гарри продолжает, а мы с тобой воспользуемся омниокулярами, дабы просканировать действующую защиту. Может, удастся понять, против чего мы конкретно сражаемся? Если там есть резервуар, мы можем скандировать хоть до посинения…

- Звучит неплохо.

- Билл, а что такое резервуар?

- Он похож на магловскую батарейку, Гарри. Их тяжело разрушить; они запасают энергию для осады. У Хогвартса есть как минимум два таких.

Ты начинаешь снова скандировать в их направлении. Твоя сила беспомощно разбивается о даже не шелохнувшуюся стену.

- Вон там, слева от места, где пласт скалы выходит на поверхность. Кажется, я вижу слабый свет!

Они позволяют тебе выговаривать слова ещё десять минут. Это волшебный эквивалент ситуации, когда ты вынужден стоять и держать какое-то время очень тяжелый камень.

Садишься на скалу, пробуя отдышаться. Билл гуляет с Санчес позади руин, потом Мария уходит в лагерь за книгой, в которой, может, найдется несколько рун. Странно, тебя как будто накрывает холодом – и это в джунглях!

От раздавшегося голоса ты готов изойти на дерьмо:

- А я надеялась, что убила тебя, - с другой стороны, а оно тебе надо?

К тебе подплывает привидение. Это – гоблинша, предводительница мятежников! Стоп, на свете же не бывает гоблинов-призраков!

- Гм, а я и не знал, что гоблины могут превращаться в привидения.

Её бледная мордашка кривится:

- Мы и не можем! Наверное, это чертов реликт, что позволял использовать человеческую магию… Теперь я вообще непонятно что! Чтоб тебе пусто было!

- Чтобы мне было пусто? Минуточку, может, я что-то путаю? Ты пыталась меня убить. И, по-моему, была к этому очень близка. Ты первой атаковала наш лагерь.

С минуту вы хмуро смотрите друг на друга.

- Ну и что мне делать? – Не совсем тот вопрос, которого ты ожидал.

- Иди, посети какое-нибудь место. Не знаю… Большинство людей становятся призраками, потому что они боятся идти дальше или у них на земле остались незавершенные дела. – По крайней мере, тебе сказали так другие духи, с которыми ты разговаривал.

- Я ничего не боюсь!

- Значит, у тебя осталось здесь незаконченное дело. Посмотри на это по-другому. Ты можешь войти, ну, влететь в гоблинский туннель, и они будут вынуждены вызвать человека, чтобы выгнать тебя. Ты поговоришь со своими людьми, и никто не сможет тебя остановить.

Мятежница тебе улыбается.

- Я всегда говорила: они могут убить почтальона, но не могут уничтожить послание. Я буду их худшим кошмаром.

Твой позвоночник пробирает дрожь, когда она проплывает прямо сквозь тебя; потом дух оглядывается:

- Так что ты делаешь в этой долине, человек?

- Мы хотели обыскать руины.

- Вы ничего здесь не найдете. Вы уже отняли у нас все.

- Что? Как ты прошла защиту?

Она смотрит на тебя с отвращением:

- Где мы дрались?

- В пещере?

- А что внутри пещеры?

- Туннели.

- И куда эти туннели ведут?

- А-а.

- И вы называете себя доминирующей расой этой планеты? Возможно, моя работа будет не такой уж и сложной. Прощай, человек. Я иду домой.

- Перед тем, как уйдешь, скажи: ты хочешь отомстить человеку? – Вдохновение – удивительнейшая штука. Оно может настигнуть тебя в самое удивительное время.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Ну, мы могли бы сказать Биллу, что вы уже опередили его и пробрались в развалины. Я захвачу омниокуляр. Очень уж хочется записать выражение его лица для потомства.

-

Когда вы возвращаетесь в лагерь, у Билла все ещё отвратительное настроение. Ты ничуть не помогаешь его улучшить:

- Ой, ну только потому, что какая-то гоблинша опередила тебя в погоне за сокровищами, ещё не значит, что ты плохой разрушитель заклинаний.

- Я не могу поверить, что эти придурки не расширили свою защиту под землю. Чертовы идиоты! – Когда Билл зол, он часто повторяется.

В разрушенной гоблинами части туннелей был проход прямо в руины. Понадобилось около тридцати минут, чтобы удалить щебень и пройти на нижние урони сокровищницы. Билл удовлетворился тем, что переснял следы рун, теперь уж точно идентифицированных как принадлежавшие майя. Билл указывает на покрытые рунами столбы. Быстренько прячешься от этого василиска за точно такими же колоннами, как и Тайной комнате.

- Это – резервуар. Такой есть рядом с хаффлпапскими общежитиями, а ещё один – в коридоре, ведущем в башню Равенкло.

- И ещё один – в Тайной комнате.

- Правда? Ух ты, в Хогвартсе аж три резервуара. Всегда добавляй двух дополнительных саперов для каждого из резервуаров, о котором ты знаешь. При таком раскладе я бы предположил, что и у Гриффиндора он тоже есть.

- Да, у Слизерина был точно такой же, только там вокруг колонн были змеи.

Следующие пару часов проводишь, прослеживая руны внутри и разыскивая хоть что-нибудь, что пропустили гоблины.

После возвращения в лагерь вся группа, сидя вокруг стола, пытается выяснить, что же делать дальше. Настроение у всех на нуле, несмотря на то, что экспедиция уже получила прибыль и в настоящее время в плюсе. Два из трех потенциальных участков были исследованы, и результаты пока малообещающие.

- Проклятье! Обойти чары _фиделиуса_ можно только либо с помощью волшебной карты, либо портключа. Каминные и аппарационные точки найти нельзя. Мы понятия не имеем, как он сумел наложить такое мощное заклинание! Большая часть фиделиусов обычно едва покрывает дом. А ему удалось заставить исчезнуть целый город! Мерлин, да мы даже не знаем, кого он сделал своим секретным хранителем!

Мария Санчес осматривает все ещё сердитого Билла Уизли.

- Возможно, нам нужно оставить это, пока у нас все еще под контролем. Я никогда не верила, что нам удастся найти затерянный город. Многие пытались. Ни одному не удалось, кроме того парня, чьей экспедиции повезло наткнуться на действующий портключ. Нам все ещё нужно проверить последний участок. Мы идем туда, берем все, что можем, и убираемся оттуда прежде, чем южноамериканские авроры решат «проверить» экспедицию.

Ты видишь расстроенное лицо Билла. Черт возьми, он же не может сказать: «О, на самом деле мы пытаемся найти хоркрукс Темного Лорда, который должен быть спрятан в этом городе мертвых». Возможно, ему хочется сейчас оказаться в Гринготтсе и проверять на вредителей их отгрузку золота.

О, Боже, стоп!

- Билл, я тут кое о чем подумал! – слова слишком медленно выползают у тебя из глотки. – У этого города есть филиал Гринготтса, так?

- Да. Ну и что?

- Групповая система пересылки – её делали люди или гоблины?

- Мерлиновы яйца! Да, гоблины! Я подразумеваю, что волшебники, конечно, использовали некоторые её принципы для создания каминной сети, но она должна быть недоступна магии фиделиуса. Она предназначается для металлов, но раньше, я думаю, она использовалась для пересылки животных. Хотя она может и не сработать для людей.

Ты не можешь устоять. Слишком уж просто.

- Билл, знаешь, а ведь некоторые из нас могут превращаться в животных. А ещё я слышал о некой могучей силе, которая называется магией. Там ещё есть такие штуки, как их там… заклинания и зелья, вот. Представляешь, они даже могут превращать на короткое время человека в животное.

Он хлопает тебя по спине.

- Будь ты девушкой, я бы тебя расцеловал.

Возникает праздный вопрос: а если бы ты сказал ему, что это идея Марии, то он бы все-таки сморщился? Нет, даже ты не настолько жесток. Все остальные заражаются его безумным энтузиазмом. Мария бормочет, что это даже могло бы сработать! Уродливая мексиканская ведьма тоже должна знать достаточно о такой системе.

- Ну и как мы убедим гоблинов позволить нам воспользоваться их системой?

- Придется попотеть на переговорах. Мы должны будем договориться за долю от прибыли. Давайте предположим, что он не вычистил место. Тогда в том отделении Гринготтса должны быть горы галеонов.

- Разве они не захотят отдать их людям, которым принадлежали хранилища?

- Может, и захотят. Это если гоблины скажут клиентам, что у них есть доступ к тому отделению. Возможно, они уже уладили с прежними владельцами вопросы обязательств и страхования. Мы должны вернуться сюда завтра и поразведать на метлах. Сейчас у нас уже есть преимущество, так как мы с ними в «сделке». Оно может исчезнуть, когда туда доберется некий призрак, так что, возможно, мы должны завершить сделку до того, как она влетит в город. Вероятно, ей потребуется несколько недель, чтобы добраться до Рио, если она вообще стремится именно туда. Возможно, она желает добраться до других больших поселений.

Остаток вечера проходит в возбужденной дискуссии о возможности проникнуть в затерянный город. Ты гордишься собой – и не зря. Даже Кван говорит, что ты заслужил свободный от его «уроков» вечер. Грозовая Туча дал тебе возможность, если захочешь, провести ночь не в клетке. Тебе очень хочется согласиться, но нужно все-таки разобраться с этой проблемой.

Билл выходит за тобой наружу.

- Черт, Гарри, идея взять тебя с собой, вероятно, лучшее, что могло придти мне в голову!

- Могу я у тебя кое-что спросить? Это волнует меня вот уже несколько дней. Когда я застрял в кровати, у меня было слишком много времени для размышления.

- Конечно, Гарри. Что ты хочешь знать?

- Сколько в действительности ты знал раньше? Ты очень быстро собрал финансовую информацию обо мне, да и копию завещания Сириуса получил всего за пару часов.

- Я ничего не знал о том, что происходило в Норе. Если захочешь, я поклянусь; однако я знаю очень многое о твоих деньгах. Это все нарастало и нарастало, с одобрения Ремуса и легкой руки «лидера Света», Дамблдора. Возможно, мне нужно было задавать больше вопросов, но предложили финансировать эту экспедицию, и я попросту ослеп – не видел дальше собственного носа, прельстившись возможностью вести собственную группу.

Спокойно обдумываешь ответ. Возможно, несколько недель назад ты взорвался бы и пришел в бешенство. С тех пор ты повзрослел. Билл помог тебе вырасти и как волшебнику, и как человеку. Ты считаешь его своим лучшим другом.

- Спасибо за то, что говоришь со мной честно, друг. Мне не нужна от тебя клятва. Я хочу знать вот что: в конечном итоге мы вернемся домой. Сейчас я не самый ярый фанат старика. Я должен буду противостоять ему. Что тогда случится с тобой?

- Я уже должен тебе свою жизнь, по крайней мере, за спасение в одном смертельно опасном случае. Это долг и жизни, и чести. Я никогда сознательно не предам тебя, чего бы это ни стоило. Если это помешает отношениям с моей семьей, пусть так и будет. Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет, но давай отложим эту проблему на потом.

- Сколько Дамблдор рассказал тебе о пророчестве, которое охраняет Орден?

- Что оно касается тебя и Волдеморта. Он сказал, что ты необходим для решения исхода войны. Ты рассказал мне с Флер первые две строчки в Англии. Сколько ещё ты знаешь?

- Полную формулировку. Я – единственный, кто может его победить. Все сводится к нашему противостоянию. Один из нас умрет от руки другого, и оно не говорит – кто. Я бы предпочел, чтобы смерть была его, но он, видимо, жульничает. Я узнал за последний месяц больше, чем за все пять лет в Хогвартсе, и впервые начинаю полагать, что у меня все-таки есть шанс его победить, не полагаясь на глупую удачу.

- Когда-нибудь мы сядем с тобой и обсудим пророчество. У меня были хорошие отметки по этому предмету. «Внутренний глаз» у некоторых – это просто прекрасно развитое «чувство интуиции». Мы можем поговорить о формулировке и обо всем, о чем вообще захочешь. Завтра мы сворачиваем лагерь и уходим. Ты дашь Карине достаточно денег, чтобы та выбралась из страны, а я смогу начать предварительные переговоры с гоблинами об использовании их системы пересылки.

- Как думаешь, они уже пытались?

- Возможно, но гоблины не склонны к путешествиям волшебными способами. Они в основном или передвигаются портключами, или летают. Путешествие камином или аппарирование для них весьма болезненны, но они чрезвычайно любят свои односкоростные тележки. Иди, попрактикуйся ещё со своей формой ягуара.

-

После очередной туманной ночи в клетке в борьбе за прояснение ты сидишь за столом, сражаясь с последствиями знакомства с твоим зверем. Смотришься не так уж и плохо, но, возможно, это только твое воображение. Примириться со стадным животным, например, «замечательной альпакой» Мишель, довольно легко. Таких можно просто запереть в клетке и позволить им пастись сколько душе угодно. Вероятно, она уже полностью контролирует себя. Грозовая Туча говорит, что едет домой. Просишь передать твои лучшие пожелания Лорен и спросить её, насколько та продвинулась в поисках собственного прояснения со своим животным. Ты все ещё думаешь над ответом на письмо Луны, не зная, извиниться ли или настоять на своей точке зрения. Может, через день-другой можно будет посмотреть на все более ясной головой, а потом получится не совершать такой жутко неудобной подростковой бестактности?

Вы с Хаком и Биллом направляетесь из лагеря в Рио. Остальные уезжают прямо в Международный Портключевой Терминал в Сан Пауло. Хак сказал, что собирается снова выиграть в плюх. Кажется, у Билла на уме то же самое, потому что некий мистер Уизли вертится как девчонка. В город возвращается Флер. Черт, да тебе даже, возможно, удастся получить от неё совет насчет Луны. В зависимости от хода переговоров с гоблинами, рыжик может попросить девушку составить ему компанию. Билл даже намекнул, что, возможно, у него получится посетить с ней Париж – тогда он поможет ей выбрать обручальное кольцо из хранилища Делакур.

Ты за него счастлив. Кажется, кое за что все же стоит сражаться. Было бы здорово, если бы и в твоей жизни случилось что-то подобное. Он проверяет вашу обычную гостиницу в городе, а ты идешь к Карине, отдать деньги для того, чтобы та смогла выбраться из Бразилии. На границе её участка ты ощущаешь, что что-то не правильно. Не чувствуются щиты периметра. Они пропали!

Вытаскиваешь палочку, проверяя разовые защиты – также отсутствуют. Бросаешь чары прослеживания, чтобы определить направление прослеживающего браслета на Чико. Твоя палочка из остролиста с пером феникса поворачивается в руке на север.

Медленно подходишь, осторожно приостанавливаясь у открытой двери. Внутри все разгромлено. На стенах и мебели (хотя та и так была в неважном состоянии) следы огня. Метла, на которой, как ты надеялся, они убежали, сломанная пополам лежит перед входом в ванную.

Слышишь голос снаружи:

- Кто здесь? Выходите. Если я увижу палочку в ваших руках, я не постесняюсь вас проклясть.

Выглядываешь из окна и видишь стоящего на границе периметра Пауло Вангелдера с поднятой палочкой.

- Пауло! Это я, Джеймс! Защиты сняты.

- Сейчас же выйди туда, где я могу тебя видеть!

Двигаешься к нему с поднятыми руками, всем своим видом стараясь утихомирить его воинственность.

- Что случилось?

- Не знаю. Я только что пришел.

- Я был за городом в командировке. Вернулся только утром. Проклятье! Должно быть, это подстроили, чтобы убрать меня с дороги, - с сердитым выражением на лице Пауло входит в дом. Он заглядывает в спальню Чико. – Кажется, нет большей части его одежды. Если они забрали одежду, возможно, он ещё жив.

- Я оставил на Чико прослеживающие чары. Они указывают туда.

- Дерьмо, да в той стороне же поместье Николая Коластос… Ты можешь аппарировать?

- Да.

- Пойдем, захватим моего партнера, Аманду. Она может помочь.

Он дает тебе координаты, и ты перемещаешься в маленький домик на берегу океана. Аманда знакома тебе по турниру по доджеспеллу. Пауло быстро объясняет ей ситуацию. Безразличное выражение на лице у той быстро сменяется деловым.

- Пауло, если бы Нина хотела, чтобы Карина умерла, они бы просто убили её здесь. И вполне вероятно, что Коластос ещё её мучает. Но магистрат не позволит нам вот так вот взять и пройтись по территории дона Николая!

Пауло кивает:

- Что ж, придется идти неофициально. Старший сын дона Николая, Мигель, достаточно разумный человек. Я сомневаюсь, что даже тип наподобие дона позволит мучить ребенка собственного сына, особенно если этого хочет Нина. Джеймс, ты идешь с нами? Это может быть опасно.

- Я вам нужен. Я – единственный привязанный к заклинанию поиска Чико. Конечно, иду. – Нет уж, сегодня с тобой не будут обращаться как с ребенком.

- Да, он и вправду нам нужен. Ты поставил на её мальчика прослеживающее – это же замечательно! Чертовски хорошая работа! Будь это любая другая семья, мы бы просто пошли с этими фактами к судье и получили бы ордер на обыск. Как только мы туда попадем, нужно будет использовать твое заклинание, чтобы обнаружить точное место, где они держат ребенка. Аманда, забирай его – выйдите пока на улицу. Мне нужно позвонить по камину Мигелю Коластосу – посмотрим, могу ли я убедить его проделать все без лишнего шума. Намного проще, если в комнате буду только я.

Аманда выводит тебя во внутренний дворик и пытается о чем-то поговорить. Твои мысли сосредоточены на миссии по спасению. В последний раз ты сорвался на подобное безрассудство, когда обнаружилось, что отсутствует дорогой тебе человек… На сей раз у тебя все получится лучше. С чего бы начать? У тебя есть уменьшенная метла в кармане, доджеспелловая перчатка и коробка с четырьмя общезаживляющими зельями и перевязочным материалом. Ещё есть выгравированные рунные Пылающие Копья Смерти, мешочек с пятьюстами галеонами и очки разрушителя заклинаний. Жаль, что на тебе нет брони из ядозуба. Плюс, вместо пяти едва обученных школьников, на этот раз с тобой два аврора!

Спустя пятнадцать беспокойных минут выходит Пауло.

- Придется поработать, но Мигель нам поможет. Он встретит нас у заднего входа. Ему нужно ещё минут двадцать, чтобы переместить охрану и обезвредить несколько защит.

После заучивания координат для аппарирования вы втроем приземляетесь на мостовую вне границ тщательно ухоженной и огороженной собственности. Похоже, та – размером с Хогсмид, с одним огромным строением, которое окружают домики поменьше. Виднеется даже обычных размеров квиддичное поле, по которому летает парочка человек. Как хорошо, что твое зрение стало настолько острым. У анимагусов определенно есть свои плюсы! При других обстоятельствах ты с удовольствием бы посмотрел на остальные владения. Вспоминаешь, как Чико говорил, что здесь есть зверинец с парочкой настоящих грифонов. Хагрид точно бы описался от счастья!

Вас ожидает мужчина чуть старше сорока, в очень скромной одежде. У него темные волосы, проницательные голубые глаза и квадратная челюсть.

- Пауло, приятно тебя видеть. Моя невестка провела много времени в одном из свободных домиков для гостей. Она сказала папе, что хочет отремонтировать его в качестве эксперимента. Ты сказал, что на мальчике есть прослеживающее. Перед тем, как двинемся дальше, давай посмотрим, куда оно указывает?

Проговариваешь заклинание, и палочка крутится на твоей ладони как компас. Как и ожидалось, та останавливается, указывая на гостевой дом – тот, что упомянул Мигель.

- Да, папа уж слишком многое ей прощает. Я говорил ему, что все выходит из-под контроля. Он всё ещё в трауре по моему брату и игнорирует все предостережения. Её телохранители были наняты отцом. Я отослал их с разными поручениями. Их не будет пару часов. Нужно двигаться, пока охранники не начали обход. Нина должна быть там одна. Чем быстрее мы об этом позаботимся, тем лучше.

Направляясь к строению, включаешь очки разрушителя. Домик светится как громадная рождественская елка, как противопожарными, так и обычными бытовыми рунами, но, подходя, замечаешь временные.

- Стоп!

- Что? – все смотрят на тебя.

- Временные щиты против нарушителей: здесь, здесь и здесь. Я обезврежу их.

Три быстреньких заклинания, и тревоги больше нет. Билл бы тобой гордился. Вчетвером вы входите в «крошечную» двадцатиметровую гостиную.

Пауло шепчет:

- Как думаешь, куда она их спрятала?

Заклятье указывает на северо-запад.

- С обратной стороны дома. Блокируй переднюю дверь, и за мной, - Аманда обходит его, и Пауло жестикулирует, чтобы ты шел за ней, пока он прикрывает тыл.

- Джеймс, будь внимателен, тут могут стоять и другие щиты.

Проходишь по прекрасным мраморным полам и пространству, заполненному элегантными статуями, портретами, а также комнату с охотничьими трофеями. Да уж, этому месту требуется ремонт как собаке пятая нога! Мигель ускоряет темп и влетает в дверь, выстреливая чарами разоружения.

_- Акцио_ палочка. Нина, у тебя совсем нет стыда! – ты спешишь в комнату. Открывающийся вид вызывает у тебя отвращение. Карина прикована к колонне, а Чико – к стулу. Ей сильно досталось. Она страшно избита и вся в кровоподтеках.

Слышишь голос Пауло:

_- Ступефай!_

Отлично, давайте-ка ошеломим с*** и как следует за неё примемся... Станнер ударяет тебя в спину; резко падаешь вперед. Последняя мысль в голове:

- Как он попал в меня?..

-

- С возвращением, Джеймс. Спасибо за то, что присоединился.

Слушая приветствие Пауло, с трудом поднимаешься с пола. У тебя не палочки. Видишь её на столе у двери. В комнате – старик; он так же дезориентирован, как и ты.

- Что это значит, Мигель? Мой старший сын – предатель?

- О, дорогой папа, я слишком устал ждать, когда же ты передашь мне бразды правления. Думаю, здесь требуются перемены.

- У тебя не получится провернуть это безнаказанно! Остальные члены семьи проверят тебя зельем. Ты не сможешь солгать.

- Папа, но это же не я тебя убью. Вот этот маленький мальчик постарается. И когда меня спросят, знал ли я убийцу, я отвечу, что никогда в жизни его не видел. Когда же меня спросят, составлял ли я заговор, что ж… это была идея мистера Вангелдера. Сценарист здесь – он. Я сегодня только в амплуа режиссера. Предстоит поставить миленькую драму. Разве не ты мне говорил всегда, что у меня талант к драмам?

Пижон с напыщенным видом обходит комнату.

- Что ж, занавес поднят и актерам пора на сцену. В наличии юная принцесса, злодейски похищенная со своим сыном – она ждет принца на белом коне. Ещё имеется юный иностранец-турист, обезумевший от того, что исчезла его возлюбленная. Вы знаете, что он у нас ученик разрушителя заклинаний? Так вот, он пробрался сюда и попытался их спасти. Умудрился прокрасться мимо нашей защиты. Потом надо будет обязательно её усилить. Он забирается сюда и выясняет, что ревнивая Нина держала их в плену. В гневе тот пробует убить её, но убитый горем глава семьи Коластос, чтобы спасти невестку, ступает на путь смертельного проклятия. В это мгновение сюда врываюсь я с двумя доблестными полицейскими и мщу за моего отца. Думаю, придется заплатить штраф, а Нина вообще уже решила пройти курс интенсивной терапии, чтобы преодолеть свою печаль. Какое ужасное убийство в состоянии аффекта, правда? Люди будут вспоминать об этом много лет. Что ещё важнее, у меня есть ответы на все вопросы, что впоследствии могут возникнуть у семьи. Если я не могу лгать, это вовсе не значит, что я должен говорить правду. Ты учил меня этому давным-давно, папа. Разве ты сейчас мной не гордишься?

- Почему, Пауло? – спрашиваешь ты. Простой вопрос. Ты не хочешь слушать этого клона Малфоя. Вероятно, в детстве ему просто не хватало ласки.

- Ничего личного, Джеймс, просто бизнес. Мистеру Коластос понадобятся новые телохранители. Мы с Амандой хотели сменить работу. Платят здесь прилично. Я предупреждал тебя, что вмешиваться в местные разборки довольно опасно. Вероятно, я должен буду использовать это воспоминание в качестве доказательства на судебном разбирательстве. Не волнуйся, ты проделаешь все под _империусом_. Это будет приятно. Ты умрешь прежде, чем даже поймешь.

Взглянув на Аманду, замечаешь, что у той – мешочек с пятьюстами галеонами, которые ты собирался отдать Карине. Она улыбается тебе и опускает мешок себе в карман:

- Извини, мальчик, это – жестокий мир.

Опускаешь глаза, пытаясь выглядеть сломленным. В уме ты уже вырабатываешь план спасения. Нужно подыгрывать, пока не получишь обратно палочку. Кто-то попытается тебя контролировать. Другой в это время будет контролировать старика. Шансы не велики, но у тебя есть преимущество – сюрприз. Мигель что-то вещает отцу, как какой-нибудь двухкнатовый злодей из дешевого романа. Тебе, в общем-то, все равно. Давайте-ка запускать действие. «Режиссера» ждет горькое разочарование, когда его звезда начнет импровизировать.

_- Империо!_

Безмятежная эйфория пытается взять над тобой верх. Отбрасываешь прочь эту жалкую пародию. Пауло далеко до Темного Лорда, но он – самый опасный противник в комнате. Скоро этот ублюдок будет мертв. «Ничего личного, Пауло. Просто бизнес».

- Каким проклятьем я должен заставить его ударить?

_Скажи, какое самое смертоносное проклятье ты можешь наложить?_

Так. Что бы ему ответить? Тебя подмывает произнести «Вингардиум Левиоса» и полюбоваться его рожей. Вместо этого придаешь лицу самое «Полоумное» выражение и мечтательно отвечаешь:

- Редукто.

- Ну что ж, должно подойти. Я готов, мистер Коластос. Нина, ошеломи пока этих двоих. Мы покончим с ними попозже. У тебя будет ещё много времени поиграть с Кариной.

Нина отвечает тем, что подходит к Карине и произносит заклятье, от которого кончик её палочки раскаляется добела.

- О, да. Уж мы-то поиграем со шлюшкой. Я заставлю её смотреть, как убью её отродье, но сейчас я согласна и на ожоги.

Карина кричит, когда палочка обжигает ей щеку, добавляя шрамов на хорошенькое лицо. Сосредотачиваешься не на криках Карины, а на своем плане. Единственное, что ты мог бы сейчас сделать, это сменить форму. Возможно, и удалось бы убить одного из них перед тем, как тебя бы достали… Нужна палочка.

Одарив Карину ожогами на лице и других частях тела, Нина, наконец, вырубает и мать, и плачущего Чико. Бедняге не следовало бы этого наблюдать. Этим вечером Нина обязательно должна умереть.

Мигель заканчивает оскорбительный мини-спич для отца. Неудивительно, что дон не спешил передавать дела такому придурку! Вероятно, тот слишком много раз видел «Крестного отца». На Николая Коластос накладывают _империус_.

По дороге к другому входу, примерно в десяти метрах от вас, Мигель возвращается к «режиссерскому» стилю поведения. Нина и Аманда стоят недалеко от заколдованного Николая и оглушенных Карины и Чико. Ты – у двери, в которую нужно войти. Мигель кивает Аманде, и та берет под _империус_ ничего не подозревающую Нину. Потом Аманда присоединяется к остальным у задней двери.

- Ой, бедная Нина. Неужели ты и вправду поверила мне, когда я сказал, что мы будем здесь соучастниками? Придется тебе умереть, как и остальным. Чересчур много ниточек к тебе ведет, и слишком уж ты сумасшедшая. Папа умер из-за тебя, и теперь вы сражаетесь с нашим маленьким иностранцем. Он убивает тебя, а мы – его. Извини, что не прислал тебе последние изменения в сценарии. Что ж, вот и мгновение, которого мы все так ждали – занавес!

_Забери свою палочку и брось в Нину Коластос редукто._

Подойдя к столику, берешь одиннадцать дюймов остролиста и поднимаешь палочку. Ты собираешься сделать одну из тех самых «великих и ужасных вещей». Эти люди должны умереть. Дамблдор ошибался. Чтобы убить, не обязательно ненавидеть. Нужна только правильная установка и желание убить, а не быть убитым. Ты бы простил им, если бы они убили тебя. Слишком многие люди уже пытались. Они не первые. И вряд ли будут последними. Возможно, этот старик такой же преступник, как и его коварный сын. Скорее всего, своей жизнью он заслужил то, что с ним делает сын. Карина же и, что важнее, Чико – невинны! Этого ты не можешь простить.

Людям кажется, что они знают настоящего Гарри Поттера. Нет, это не так. Ты все ещё познаешь его сам. Большинство желают, чтобы ты был похож на тот образ, что они нарисовали у себя в голове – называют ли они тебя героем, ищущим ли славы идиотом, угрозой ли с галлюцинациями, или последним оружием света против Волдеморта. Они не правы. За прошедший месяц ты узнал одно: Гарри Поттер всегда выживает, и выживание – единственное, что интересует тебя прямо сейчас. Время кидать кости и делать свой ход. Мойры следят. Время пошло! Кому-то пора умереть.

Разворачиваешь палочку к Пауло и произносишь слова – ещё месяц назад ты даже не представлял, что вообще сможешь их использовать, даже против Тома Риддла.

_- Авада Кедавра!_


	16. Chapter 16

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 16 - … Но я змея, когда я не согласен**

**_Пятница, 9 августа 1996_**

Взгляд в глазах Вангелдера бесценен. Ты видел, как они с Амандой надевали броню перед началом действий. Но она не останавливает убийственное проклятие. Если бы те побеспокоились хотя бы открыть дверь в комнату, у них бы было гораздо больше пространства для маневра. Может, режиссеру нужен был помощник по сцене? Прекрасно для тебя – и ужасно для них.

Тебе бы следовало предусмотреть, что он пойдет на использование своего любимого в доджеспелле финта. Пауло швыряет Аманду на твое заклинание. Обычно он использует Риса. Да, не хотел бы ты быть на её месте в этот момент. Тебе не хватает времени, чтобы осознать выражение её лица, когда в ту ударяет проклятие. Странно, но это работает в твою пользу. Проклятие зависит от того, действительно ли ты хочешь, чтобы человек умер. Скорее всего, твоей ненависти для Аманды не хватило бы. Она падает наземь. Как она там сказала? «Это – жестокий мир». Твое тело поражает волна тошноты, отвлекая и причиняя дискомфорт. Ты не чувствовал такого, когда использовал круцио на гоблине. Возможно, есть некий предел количеству темного волшебства, что ты можешь перенести, но сейчас не следует об этом говорить. Лучше переключись на что-нибудь привычное – желательно без последствий при использовании.

- Пауло! Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

Очевидно, режиссер не одобряет твой экспромт. Ты уже двигаешься. Пауло бросает разрубающее, в котором ты узнаешь одно из самых любимых проклятий Коллинза. Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

_- Пело эт Энгорджио!_ – это слабое изгоняющее, скомбинированное с увеличивающим заклятьем. Направляешь его на маленький столик, где лежала твоя палочка. Увеличиваясь в размерах, стол летит по направлению к Пауло. Кван гордился бы тобой. _«Глупый повар-котенок впустую тратит магию, создавая защиту! Требуется меньше энергии, если ты будешь брать окружающие тебя предметы для твердых щитов! Блокируй поле зрения противника! Не стой там и не гляди, как идиот! Бросай проклятья, пока противник не видит!»_ Дерьмо! Даже твой внутренний голос теперь похож на кванов! В любом случае, это правильно. Раздувшийся стол поглощает заклинание Пауло, распадаясь на куски.

_- Тонаре!_ *** твою мать! – Последнее – не заклинание, и ты без понятия, да и не интересно, кто греет постель матери Пауло и его самого в придачу. Но сам факт привлекает внимание.

Хаос – это замечательно. Пауло ставит щит от твоего проклятья. Черт, ну у него и скорость! С другой стороны, у тебя не хуже. Посылаешь свое разрубающее, а следом – ударное, чтобы тот не успел опомниться. Разрубающее сминает его щит, а ударное хорошенько по нему прохаживается! Нужная им дверь теперь открыта. Они могут поблагодарить тебя и позже. Дон Николай все ещё под империусом; он сражается с Ниной за её палочку, скорее всего, по приказу Мигеля. Мигель… черт!

_- Протего!_

Проклятье! Оу! Черт! Черт! Тебя только что унесло в коридор! Мигель проклял твою тупую задницу. Чертово взрывное. Гребаный щит! Где твоя палочка? Ответ: на полу в комнате! На самом деле, уже нет. Она летит в воздухе к маленькому принцу мафии… просто восхитительно! Новый план: убегай, как будто за тобой гонятся черти! Если мойры ещё смотрят, может, лучше им пойти на кухню, перекусить, или в туалет, и вернуться, когда ты будешь побеждать.

- Поймайте его! Окна и двери запечатаны. У него нет палочки. Ему не выбраться!

Пробираешься через кухню в следующую комнату. Два варианта: либо взять оружие из кухни, либо самому стать таким оружием. Трансформируешься. Ну-с, посмотрим, что может противопоставить тебе хваленая драконья броня.

- Выходи, Блэк! - слышишь вопль Пауло. – Даже если выбьешь окно или дверь, живым из поместья ты никогда не выберешься!

Пролетая через столовую, выясняешь кое-что очень интересное: начищенный мраморный пол и примерно сто килограмм ускоряющегося кота ну совершенно не сочетаются! Смачно шлепаешься головой о колонну. Что ж, теперь-то ты знаешь, что и у котов из глаз тоже летят искры. В следующей комнате – ковер и книги. Больше усилий. Сосредоточься, Поттер! Не теряй разум! Нужно найти место, чтобы заманить мясо – Пауло – в ловушку. Пауло не мясо! Пауло – враг. Убей Пауло Вангелдера.

Куда направиться? Наверх? Следующий этаж? Прыгнуть на Пауло и раздавить лапами его черепушку? Пусть он подойдет, и тогда нападешь на него на лестнице? Нет, стоп! Комната трофеев! Там много мертвого мяса. Пусть Пауло придет к тебе. Убей Пауло Вангелдера.

Проскальзывая в комнату трофеев, находишь угол, из которого просматривались бы обе двери. Большой медведь поднялся на задние лапы. Мертвое мясо пахнет неправильно. Не важно. Не двигайся, как это мертвое мясо! Заставляешь тело оставаться неподвижным. Ждешь. Хочется щелкнуть хвостом туда-обратно. Нет. Держи хвост на месте! Хочется их убить больше всего на свете. Сроки на исходе. Нужно, чтобы тот увидел трофеи. Враг приближается. Подавляешь рычание.

- Сдавайся сейчас – тебе не будет больно. Мигель! Разбуди-ка девчонку с её щенком. Может, их крики вынудят его покинуть укрытие, - бормочет твой враг. Он пытается действовать потише, но ты все равно все улавливаешь. В конечном счете, слышишь, как тот ворчит. – Черт побери! Ты у меня поплачешь, мальчик!

Ты ошибался; теперь его хочется убить больше всего на свете. Этот боров Вернон называл тебя мальчиком. Ты бы и его убил, если бы тот был здесь. Может, в другой раз, на другой охоте. Кто-то кричит оттуда, откуда недавно убежал. Можно ещё поохотиться, после убийства этого типа.

Вот и он! Оглядывает комнату. Не оборачивайся! Подавляешь инстинкт атаковать. Тот двигается свободно и небрежно. Враг привык преследовать своих противников. Все, Пауло открылся. Спиной к тебе. Думает, что ты в маленькой комнатке – чулане. Думает, что ты в чулане. Открывает дверь. Вот теперь!

Твои напряженные мускулы распрямляются, и ты одним прыжком покрываешь дистанцию. Враг – тоже убийца. Чувствует твое присутствие. Когти скрежещут по чешуйкам. Пауло носит шкуру мертвого дракона. Зубы находят шею. Кровь! Враг падает. Руки шлепают о тебя. Задние лапы разрывают не защищенные драконьей броней части тела. Его крики больше похожи на приглушенное бульканье. Он прекращает двигаться. Отпускаешь его шею и видишь, что та практически отделена от остального тела. Для этой формы нехарактерно отплевываться, но, глядя в безжизненные глаза Пауло, тебе удается практически вычистить свой рот от того, что в нем ещё оставалось. Ты мог бы и дальше наслаждаться этим видом, но нужно поохотиться на остальных.

Осматриваешь его тело на предмет палочки. Найди его палочку и воспользуйся ею. Нет. Палочка мертвого мяса разбита. Что дальше?

Пока планируешь следующие шаги, к тебе приходит прояснение. Прошло уже, по крайней мере, четыре или пять минут, и ты все ещё прекрасно понимаешь происходящее. Ну, конечно же, как и всегда, но это громадный шаг вперед.

Пришлось принять то, что ты – хищник и всегда остаешься в живых. И именно это все время сдерживало тебя. Люди рождаются. Некоторое время живут. Что-то или кто-то убивает их – ну, вся эта ерунда типа «цикл жизни» и «прах к праху». Ты можешь быть этим чем-то или кем-то, если так надо. Спасибо за ценный урок, Пауло! Класс, свободны.

Возвращаешься в кухню. Человек, похожий на Малфоя, стал бы в центр комнаты, чтобы достать остальных. Выбитая тобой дверь ближе к врагу. Помедленнее на скользких полах!

Сквозь крики мальчика и женщины слышишь вопль мужчины:

- Черт побери, Вангелдер! Разве ты ещё не нашел его? Папа, держи свою палочку на Нине.

Он говорит дальше, но магия позволяет понять тебе только окончание речи. Его слова не имеют значения. Он умрет следующим. Теперь уже не мрамор – ковер на деревянном покрытии. Увеличь скорость, быстрее! Три шага, два, один, вперед! Быстрее! Прыгни и убей. Раздави череп. Разорви живот. Убей быстро.

Трансформируешься и поднимаешь палочку мертвеца. Мужчина с палочкой вырывается из своего забытья, когда женщина хватает свою палочку.

_- Редукто!_

Прячешься, но оно успевает ударить тебя. Отшвыривает через всю комнату. Больно, но не слишком. Ты все еще не полностью восстановил здравомыслие. Нужно бросать заклинания. Разум ещё в тумане. Мальчик плачет. Отбрасываешь палочку и превращаешься в зверя. Зачем тебе проклятья, когда ты способен на такое!

Твоя животная форма отбрасывает женщину из хватки мужчины. Скулящие просьбы почти мгновенно затихают, когда ты вгрызаешься в неё. Мужчина смотрит то на тебя, то на ближайшую на полу палочку. Отрицательно качаешь ему головой. Тот протягивает руки ладонями к тебе. Прыгаешь к своей палочке и трансформируешься. Остролист и перо феникса у тебя в кулаке. Разум ясен. Человек что-то произносит.

- По-английски, пожалуйста, - отвечаешь ты. Чары перевода сможешь наложить только через минуту. Нужно поработать, что-то подкорректировать? Нет, изменение не требует корректировки. Нужна только практика.

- Извините. Я не понимал, что вы не говорите по-португальски. Ну, и что теперь, мистер Блэк?

Тянешь время, делая паузу и формируя слова.

- Я пришел спасти их двоих. Это – все, что я хотел, - указываешь на Карину и Чико. Голова полностью ясная. Накладываешь чары перевода. Чико не понимает; он напуган. Твоя палочка освобождает их. Мальчик не слишком пострадал, а вот Карина падает вниз. Она была ранена, и серьезно.

- Понятно.

- И что вы хотите сделать теперь, мистер Коластос? Вы понимаете, что должны мне жизнь? – спрашиваешь ты, перемещаясь к Карине; осматривая её, накладываешь пару основных исцеляющих и снимающих боль заклинаний на поверхностные раны. – Не волнуйся, Чико, твоя мама скоро получит помощь.

- Вы спасали себя. В ваших действиях не было ничего такого для долга жизни.

Обдумываешь его слова.

- Думаю, вы блефуете.

Старик оглядывает тела мертвого аврора, потом своего сына, а в конце – бывшую невестку.

- По крайней мере, полагаю, с меня – долг чести и благодарность за то, что разворошили это змеиное гнездо. Гм… надо бы подумать над подходящей историей. Те двое похитили для Нины гувернантку с сыном. Этот человек – родственник Нины. Они обманом завлекли тебя на виллу. Мы с Мигелем пытались их остановить, но Мигель погиб в перекрестном огне.

- Почему бы не сказать правду? – Интересненько – он отказывается признавать долг жизни.

- Нет, нападение сына на меня – это слабость. Даже мгновение под его контролем рассмотрят как слабость. Нет уж, так лучше. Скажите-ка мне теперь: кто вы на самом деле? В Англии нет Джеймса Блэка. Нина просила меня собрать о вас информацию.

- Карине и Чико нужна срочная помощь, а мне – гарантии, что вы не избавитесь от них, как от части этой нашей воображаемой истории.

- Разве Вы не волнуетесь о собственной жизни?

Очевидно, его нужно – как говорит Кван – хорошенько ткнуть мордой в дерьмо:

- Взгляните вокруг. Я только что убил четверых, причем троих – без палочки. Вы все ещё живы только потому, что вы – не мой враг. Карина и ваш внук под моей защитой. Мы можем тихо и мирно убраться отсюда, или я убью любого, кто станет у меня на пути, в том числе и вас.

Видно, как его корежит оттого, что ты назвал Чико его внуком – так же, как и когда ты упомянул о долге жизни.

- Вы понимаете, с кем вы говорите, мистер Блэк?

- Большинство сказало бы, что вы – могущественный человек. Я вижу мужчину без палочки, у которого нет выхода. Ваша история будет гораздо убедительнее, если её охотно подтвердит свидетель.

- Договорились. Исцеление и забота об этих двоих, и безопасный выход для Вас. Могу я вызвать своих людей?

Бросаешь взгляд на утомленную Карину. Та крепко обнимает плачущего мальчика на полу. Она кивает, надеясь, что её злоключения закончились. Ты же ещё не уверен.

- Вы клянетесь своей честью? – кажется, честь – самая популярная валюта в этой части света.

- Да, клянусь.

Киваешь к валяющейся палочке Нины. Он поднимает её и отсылает заклинание с сообщением.

- Они скоро здесь будут. С ними придет и целитель.

Быстро подходишь к телу Аманды и забираешь свои галеоны. Проверяешь, интересуясь, достаточно ли сильным было твое проклятье, чтобы убить её. Может, как в том фильме, над которым ты всегда смеешься, «пациент больше мертв, чем жив». Мда, нет смысла искать принца на белом коне, тут скорее гроб подойдет, можно и хрустальный – на любителя.

- Мои люди состряпают сцену для подтверждения этой истории. Я посоветовал бы вам бросить как минимум с десяток заклинаний, чтобы снять следы проклятия убийства с вашей палочки.

Смотришь на то, как Николай бросает палочкой Мигеля проклятье убийства. Стреляя в уже мертвое тело. Придвигаясь к Карине и Чико, накладываешь на девушку несколько диагностических чар, излечиваешь пару-тройку ушибов и преобразовываешь плюшевого мишку для мальчика.

Карина выглядит не намного лучше после твоей работы. Ну не силен ты в исцелении, верно? Она дрожащим голосом велит тебе вытереть кровь с лица. Даже не заметил… Входят телохранители и целитель. Старик приказывает троим из них переправить Мачадо в больницу.

Николай просит тебя остаться, помочь подготовить сцену преступления для властей. Он представляет тебе фрау Блюхер, своего личного помощника. Худая, просто тощая женщина чуть выше полутора метров, с повадками милой бабушки, напоминает тебе приторно-сладкую самодовольную с***, что называет себя матерью Билла. Они с Николаем обмениваются пулеметными очередями немецкого либо болгарского. Плохо, что твои чары переводят только с английского на португальский. Миниатюрная женщина слушает подобно терпеливому родителю ребенка, когда тот рассказывает об отработке в школе.

Её тон напоминает тебе о том, как по телику обсуждают рецепты выпечки.

- Ну что ж, господа, думаю, нужно сначала принести сюда четвертое тело. Где, Вы сказали, вы его оставили? Чулан в комнате трофеев? Спасибо. Мистер Джуарес, проследите, чтобы место очистили. Лучше всего поменяйте покрытие в чулане. На чердаке должно быть что-нибудь на замену. Так, посмотрим… Этих двоих загрызли до смерти? Что это было, и кто это наколдовал?

- Он – анимагус, - указывает Николай на тебя.

- О, какие мы свирепые. Вы достали и второго! Думаю, они не ожидали такого, верно? Мистер Джуарес, положите труп вот сюда. Голова все еще держится? Вряд ли PdM следует знать ваш секрет. Не так ли? – ты только киваешь; сцена приобретает сюрреалистический оттенок. Три тела исправили – их раны зарастили. Суетясь, она удостоверяется, что причиненные тобой раны излечены. Женщина немного напоминает тебе о Петунье в тот момент, когда та гоняет тебя по дому, жалуясь на чистоту перед тем, как должны придти гости.

С нейтральным выражением на лице фрау левитирует тело Нины.

- Я всегда думала, что эта-то уж точно доставит нам неприятностей. Мистер Блэк, будьте добры, встаньте вон там и ударьте её своим самым мощным разрубающим.

Подчиняясь, бросаешь то, которое Коллинз упоминал при обучении как «увидим кость». Оно разрезает труп Нины пополам и влетает в колонну за телом, вонзаясь в неё до половины. Все в комнате на тебя смотрят с благодарностью.

Насвистывая мелодию, мадам Блюхер с помощью палочки Пауло бросает в ещё раз перемещенное тело Мигеля три _редукто_, целясь поближе к сердцу. Доходит даже до того, что инсценируются брызги крови на стене. Николаю вручают палочку, которой тот якобы «убил» Пауло. Два проклятья посылаются в броню, а третье проникающее «удачно» расплескивает серые клеточки по дальним углам комнаты. Жуткая старушенция из ада заявляет, что полностью удовлетворена. Дрожа, спрашиваешь себя: какая бы кровавая оргия не удовлетворила бы эту личность?

Втроем быстренько обговариваете детали, и когда все всё понимают, фрау уходит вызвать PdM и, наверное, проверить, как там булочки с человечьей селезенкой в духовке.

Во время ожидания спрашиваешь:

- А что вы скажете другим детям Ренальдо?

- Пока я расскажу им, что их мать предала меня и ответила за это. Если им захочется деталей, когда повзрослеют, я приведу их в комнату и покажу ту колонну. Я расскажу, что это сделал человек, убивший их мать, и было бы очень неблагоразумно с их стороны попытаться его разыскать.

У тебя появляется капелька уважения к мужчине.

- Вы собираетесь признать Чико своим внуком?

Он недолго обдумывает это.

- Если бы я подтвердил, это был бы скандал.

По крайней мере, он хоть рассматривает данный вопрос. Может, немного польстить…

- Вы – один из самых влиятельных людей на этой земле. Что Вам небольшой скандальчик? Он бы быстро забылся.

- Что ж, верно. Мне также будет нужна другая мать для моих внуков. Им очень нравилась мисс Мачадо. У них останется теперешняя гувернантка, но если я признаю мальчика как Коластос, то я должен принять и её в неком статусе. Я поговорю с ней, когда она поправится, о её роли в моей семье. Сомневаюсь, что та откажется. А как же Ваша с ней связь?

- Что бы у нас с нею ни было, всё закончено. Сегодня я шел в её дом для того, чтобы дать ей деньги – тогда она могла бы куда-нибудь уехать от Нины. Она – хорошая женщина, но оказавшаяся в дурном положении. Ей будет лучше под вашим покровительством.

Тревожишься, пока полиция не уезжает. Бразильские авроры не задают слишком много вопросов. Можно сказать, что те знают: в этой истории больше, чем кажется. А ещё можно сказать, что те также знают: нельзя копать слишком глубоко. Этакая странная игра в кошки-мышки. Глава их Отдела – сестра Николая, а она замужем за Министром Магии. На этот раз узнаешь, на что же похожа жизнь, с другой точки зрения – вращаясь в насквозь коррумпированном обществе. Как будто Люциус Малфой перешел на твою сторону. Должно быть, Риддл постоянно испытывает такое чувство удовлетворения. Черт, да даже Снейп задавал вопросы сложнее, когда думал, что мисс Сиськи помогала тебе с зельем!

-

Через два часа ты в лазарете в главном доме. Здесь хорошо и, вероятно, оснащение лучше, чем в большей части госпиталей. Поппи была бы в восторге. Накладываешь слабые чары приватности. Надеешься, что этого будет достаточно.

- Как ты, Карина? – Присаживаешься на удобном стуле у кровати. Чико на следующей койке, но ему уже дали снотворное снадобье. Он пострадал не сильно. На лице и груди у мальчишки яркие цветные пятнышки от целебных мазей. Если хоть немного повезет, через пять лет, когда тот пойдет в школу, никто не будет показывать пальцем на шрамы на его теле, как будто парнишка – животное в зоопарке! Стоп, потише! Давай не будет озлобляться, ладно? Карина же – другой вопрос. Наложенные тобой диагностические чары указывает на множественные внутренние повреждения. Нина действительно ненавидела Карину. Целитель, должно быть, использовал кисть, чтобы наложить такое количество мазей. Зельями заполнена половина тумбочки. Как ни грустно, ты узнаешь – или уже испытывал – большую их часть за свою короткую жизнь.

- Я не могу… я не чувствую ног, - запинаясь, выдавливает она ответ. Её спина перенесла одно из худших ранений. Цепи – единственное, что держало девушку на ногах.

- А что сказал целитель?

- Она отметила, что повреждения только временные, но могут пройти недели до того, как я смогу снова ходить!

- Ты будешь здесь в безопасности. Хочет он признавать или нет, но он должен мне жизнь. Он это знает. Я это знаю. Он не вдавался в подробности, но говорил, что признает Чико своим внуком. За ним приглядит гувернантка, пока ты не сможешь присматривать сама. А потом, как заявил Николай, у тебя будет «некий статус» в семье.

Ты вынужден дать ей платок, когда она начинает рыдать. В промежутках та умудряется спросить:

- Ты владеешь долгом самого могущественного человека в Южной Америке и желаешь выкинуть это на мою семью?

- Может быть, позже я попрошу от него парочку других вещей. Я все ещё слишком неопытен в таких делах, но сейчас это все, что мне нужно.

Чтобы успокоиться, ей требуется несколько минут. Чувствуя себя неловко, держишь ту руку, в которой не нужно снова отращивать кости. Она восстанавливает самообладание и неистово смотрит на тебя:

- Я и сама должна тебе за себя и за сына. Cделаю все, что ты скажешь, все, что угодно! Я снова буду ходить. Мои шрамы, в конце концов, уйдут. Если ты хочешь, я – твоя, без всяких условий и оговорок.

Требуется минута, чтобы подобрать правильные слова.

- Я польщен, но не могу принять предложение. Ты и твой сын подверглись бы серьезной опасности, если бы мы пошли на это. У меня есть враги – на их фоне твои бы выглядели дешевыми головорезами. Ты можешь отплатить мне тем, что вырастишь сына, не позволяя ему стать высокомерным. Научи его отличать правильное от неправильного и как не поддаться коррупции, которая будет сопровождать его новую жизнь. Пусть люди будут горды тем, что знают твоего сына именно из-за репутации хорошего человека, а не его связей. – Ты надеешься, что мальчик не превратится в версию Драко Малфоя нового поколения.

Она слушает тебя. Сначала болезненно из-за твоего отказа, но потом это сменяется пониманием, а следом и удивлением.

- Кто же ты на самом деле? Он сказал, что Джеймса Блэка не существует.

- Я не скажу тебе имени. Если тебя спросят под зельем правды, можешь смело отвечать, что всегда знала меня только под именем Джеймса Блэка. – Снимаешь с банданы клейкие чары. Взяв её более-менее здоровую руку, проводишь указательным пальцем девушки по шраму, скрытому водостойкой косметикой Флер. Та держалась даже во время ваших авантюр в душе. Глаза Карины распахиваются в понимании, и раздается весьма колоритный шепот, вызывая у тебя улыбку.

- Ты хорошая женщина, Карина, и заслуживаешь прекрасную жизнь за то, что была замечательной матерью своему сыну. Ты не найдешь такой жизни со мной. Это было бы слишком опасно и для тебя, и для Чико.

Вы продолжаете разговаривать. В конечном итоге замечаешь, что боль утомляет её, и заставляешь принять снотворное. Один из ожидающих снаружи людей провожает тебя в столовую, где вы с Николаем обедаете наедине.

-

Спустя два часа появляешься в гостиничном номере. Потребовалось время, чтобы убедить мистера Коластос позволить тебе вернуться и рассказать Биллу о происходящем. Ты предложил послать тому сову, но это не подошло, потому что вы – в обычном отеле. К тому же Николай предупредил тебя, что в этой части света совиная переписка не совсем безопасна. В частной обстановке он признал свой долг, мотивируя тем, что о таких вещах не следовало говорить, пока вы не оказались одни.

Надо подумать о том, что он может для тебя сделать. Кажется, у того огромное желание поскорее освободиться от этого долга. Вероятно, Билл что-нибудь да придумает. Быстро принимаешь душ и переодеваешься, воспользовавшись бальзамом, что дал тебе целитель для лечения ожога от разрушающего проклятия Нины.

Через пару минут ты снова одет и стучишь в дверь Билла. Голос Флер отвечает:

- Войдите…

Дверь открывается, когда она заканчивает предложение:

- Это новый рекорд по скорости, даже для вас, мистер Уизли. Ах, Гарри…

Все, на что ты способен в данный момент – это уставиться на обнаженную полу-вейлу, привязанную к кровати шелковыми веревками. Огромное зачарованное перо гм… ну, не знаешь, что же точно делает перо, но это однозначно самое счастливое перо на планете!

- Гарри! Перестань сейчас же! Возьми палочку и прикрой меня простыней!

Её вопль все же снимает твой ступор. Проходит минута – ты, кажется, слишком медлишь сегодня со своей палочкой. Все тело Флер краснеет, что ничуть не помогает. Эй, а она бреется! Наконец, она полностью прикрыта, хотя перо все ещё пытается подобраться к ней – даже сквозь простыню – весьма удачливую простыню.

- Билл заколдовал перо. Я не знаю противочар, - очевидно, она смущена, и её акцент вернулся. Проклятье, надо бы узнать эти чары!

- Извини. Я просто должен был кое-что рассказать Биллу. – У тебя получается оторвать от неё взгляд и уставиться на картину резвящихся в океане дельфинов. Хорошая картина.

- Билл пошел кое-что купить в гастроном. Он скоро вернется, - почему-то смеется Флер. Не хочется смотреть, но ты должен. Перо щекочет ей руки и лицо.

- Может, мне лучше подождать его у себя, а ты его мне потом пришлешь?

- Ерунда, Гарри. Подойди и присядь на кровать.

Наверное, не стоит.

- Наверное, не стоит. Не хочешь, чтобы я тебя отвязал? – Билл и Флер прямо таки извращенцы, да?

- Подойди. Сядь.

Не уверенный, почему, ты подходишь к кровати. План таков: тихо посидеть в уголочке до возвращения Билла. План оборачивается пшиком: когда ты касаешься кровати, вся одежда исчезает. Остаешься только ты со своей палочкой. Флер завывает от хохота. Билл зачаровал чертову кровать! По крайней мере, ты хоть заметил покалывание активирующихся щитов.

Пока она все ещё смеется, подскакиваешь с кровати и летишь в ванную.

- Не смешно, Флер!

Реплика вызывает лишь новый взрыв хохота от этой проклятой ведьмы-извращенки!

- Ты видел меня голой так много раз, что я решила вернуть сторицей. Это была великолепная шутка, правда? Хорошо, по крайней мере, наиболее великолепная из того, что я успела увидеть. Твоя одежда там, в чулане. Билл изменил заклинание.

- Что я сделал? Что здесь происходит? – слышно голос Билла. Мда, вещи только что стали ещё хуже.

- В ванной голый Гарри. Он зашел в гости, а я сумела его обмануть и активировала твои чары. Гарри, тебе нужно больше загорать! Твои ягодицы слишком уж бледные и нездоровые, обязательно подольше побудь под солнышком!

Слышно, как Билл смеется в другой комнате:

- Итак, давайте разберемся: я возвращаюсь, моя суженая – обнаженная, в кровати, а Гарри Поттер – голый и прячется в ванной! Нужно срочно послать сову Рите Вритер!

Берешь чистое полотенце и оборачиваешь вокруг себя.

- Смейтесь, смейтесь! Я выхожу в полотенце и с палочкой. Мы поговорим как взрослые люди, или мы будем хихикать, как глупые школьницы? – Нда, кажется, ты – единственный взрослый в этой комнате.

- О, давай, выходи уже праздновать нашу помолвку, сварливый МакПоттер. Стоп! Дай Флер минутку накрыться.

- Я думал, что вы ждали, пока не сможете посетить семейное хранилище в Париже? – Опираясь на дверь, слушаешь, как Билл и Флер весело носятся по комнате. Билл что-то бормочет, Флер шлепает его и велит, наконец, расколдовать это чертово страусовое перо.

- Я устала ждать Уильяма. Я выбрала четыре самые лучшие и принесла их сюда. Он выбрал и сделал мне предложение час назад. Можешь зайти, Гарри. Я одета.

Выходишь в полотенце вокруг талии. Смеющиеся выражение на их лицах быстро меняется, когда те замечают покрытый мазью ожог на твоей груди.

- Гарри, ты ранен. Что случилось? – Очевидно, взгляд Флер не поднимался так высоко, когда ты голышом бросился в туалет.

- Подставился под редукто. Заживляющая мазь и обезболивающее позаботятся об этом, - беззаботно ворчишь ты по пути в чулан, чтобы забрать свою одежду.

- И? – добавляет теперь такой деловой Билл.

- И мне пришлось убить сегодня нескольких человек. – Флер ахает.

- Кого?

- Нину Коластос, прямо после того, как она это сделала. Пауло и Аманду с турнира по доджеспеллу, а ещё сына самого влиятельного волшебника в Бразилии. – Их лица полны недоверия. Ты указываешь на Омут Памяти; Билл кивает. Вытягиваешь достаточно воспоминаний, чтобы ввести их в курс дела, и возвращаешься одеться в ванную. Потом терпеливо ждешь, подкрепляясь бананом из тех, что принес Билл. Быстренько просматриваешь, что же тот притащил: бананы, клубнику, взбитые сливки, шоколадный сироп и ванильное мороженое. Есть пластиковые ложки, но, как ни странно, ни одной тарелки. Они и вправду извращенцы, да? Большую часть кладешь в маленький холодильник в номере. Вряд ли у них сохранится настроение после просмотра таких сцен. Ты заканчиваешь воспоминаниями, когда вы разговариваете с Николаем, перед тем как появились его помощники.

Через пять минут они выходят из Омута. Флер ощутимо трясет. Конечно, она же только что наблюдала, как ты бросил проклятье убийства, а потом жестоко расправился с ещё тремя людьми. Имеет на это полное право. Вспоминаешь, как во время твоего четвертого курса она хвасталась перед своими друзьями. Ей не хватает инстинкта убийцы. Возможно, это и хорошо. Побольше бы таких Флер Делакур.

Билл качает головой.

- А как Карина и Чико?

- Чико хорошо, как и ожидалось. Карина – довольно плохо. Она сейчас в больнице в поместье. Приходили авроры. Сестра дона Коластос – начальник их отдела. Её муж – Министр Магии. Так что много вопросов не задавали. Мне нужно будет вернуться. Я обещал Карине, что присмотрю за Чико, по крайней мере, завтра.

- Ты уверен, что это безопасно?

- Он сделал меня неприкосновенным на территории поместья. Он должен мне жизнь. Я в такой же степени в безопасности там, как и где-либо ещё, но если вдруг что-то случится, посылай Квана и Коллинза.

- Та часть, где ты в форме ягуара, была менее расплывчата.

- Я достиг «прояснения». Грозовая Туча будет рад.

- Ты воспользовался убийственным проклятием.

- Я – ягуар, хищник, убийца. У смерти множество обличий. Предательство Пауло толкнуло меня за грань, когда действительно стал желать его смерти. Скорее всего, я вряд ли бы смог бросить его на кого-нибудь ещё в той комнате. Возможно, сделал бы это ещё раз, если бы там были Беллатрикс или Риддл, но вряд ли с кем-нибудь другим. Они не знают, что с ними будет, как только я встречусь с ними в следующий раз.

- Ты уверен, что все в порядке? – спрашивает Флер. От её искреннего беспокойства теплеет на душе.

- Я не собираюсь мучаться от кошмаров о том, что случилось. Извините, что испортил ваш праздник.

Билл отвечает:

- Не надо. Мы скоро оправимся и продолжим. Я хочу, чтобы ты ходил проведывать их каждый день. Будь там столько, сколько потребуется, но не злоупотребляй гостеприимством. Вероятно, возможная помощь от него – не так уж и плохо.

- Я уже думаю о возможных вариантах. Может, ты посоветуешь, о чем мне следует попросить? – оглядываешься, чтобы сменить тему. – Так что, вы уже определили дату?

- Возможно, когда-нибудь следующим летом. Тебе надо начинать работать над речью шафера.

Утверждение слегка оглушает тебя. Ты ненадолго замолкаешь.

- Правда? А почему не Чарли?

- Эта работа для «лучшего друга», а не «любимого брата». Возможно, лучшему другу придется отбиваться от всех Делакуров, когда я её украду. Они не испугаются Чарли, если он не привезет с собой дракона. Черт, да любой котенок не испугается Чарли. Тебя же, с другой стороны…

Смеешься:

- Ты понимаешь, что в эту речь могут войти всякие случаи, вроде того, что случился сегодня?

- Мерлин, я на это надеюсь! – ржет Билл. Кажется, к Флер уже вернулось самообладание, и та снова улыбается.

- О, а как насчет случая с некоей «иллюзией» Санчес? – видишь, как Флер вопросительно поднимает бровь. Да, вряд ли Билл об этом упоминал.

- Гм… может, мне стоит передумать? Нет! Только обязательно включи туда мою месть.

- Ты пока не отомстил ей.

- Ключевое слово – пока. Я пока не отомстил ей.

- Как знаешь. Что ж, поздравляю вас. Вы уже смотритесь вместе великолепно. Думаю, дальше будет только лучше. Все, мне нужно бежать, а вам – делать то, что бы вы там ни делали до этого. – Забираешь воспоминания обратно в голову, на мгновение, словно заново их переживая. Сердце бешено бьется, когда ты вновь открываешь глаза. Они оба ждут, пока ты снова не приспособишься. Улыбаешься им. Билл крепко обнимает тебя, а Флер расцеловывает в щеки. Поворачиваясь к выходу, замечаешь, как Флер толкает Билла на заколдованную кровать. К счастью, ты аппарируешь прежде, чем ты успеваешь увидеть у Билла больше, чем когда-либо желал.

-

Ты никогда не думал, сколько времени уходит на заботу о маленьком мальчике. С другой стороны, у тебя недостаточно опыта, потому что вряд ли в чулане можно понять, как веселиться и играть. В один момент Чико – неутомимый сгусток энергии, а в следующий – вдруг становится уставшим и капризным. Так что ты приучаешься утомлять мальчишку, чтобы он – а время от времени и ты – подремал.

Тебе интересно: а почему фрау Блюхер не может присматривать за ним; но затем вспоминаешь все те истории, в которых рассказывается, как старые ведьмы съедают маленьких мальчиков. Она – немка. У них есть история о Гензель и Гретель. Интересно, в сказке есть доля правды?

Когда ты заходил к Биллу, то взял свой журнал. Ещё одна весьма грубая ошибка: оставить сердитую ведьму в ожидании твоего ответа. Тебя ждут три письма. Сперва ты волновался, что скажешь что-нибудь глупое. Всю пятницу ты был очень занят тем тривиальным заговором с убийством.

_Гарри!_

Папа сегодня немного зол из-за визита Амбридж в издательство. Я подслушала, как он по камину разговаривал с кем-то из своих друзей. Поговаривают о закрытии газеты! Вероятно, ему придется вывести издательский процесс из страны!

Из того, что он сказал, дело против неё было закрыто из-за отсутствия доказательств. Разве ты не обращался к Дамблдору насчет того, что она сделала с твоей рукой? Несколько человек вызывали, но все, что она получила – официальный выговор.

Я смотрю, у тебя нет времени написать мне в ответ. Если тебе нужно поощрение, я рекомендую приступить к письму вот так: «Луна, извини, я был таким мерзавцем!» Это – прекрасное и довольно правдоподобное начало.

Луна

Это не слишком плохое письмо, хоть ты и обиделся на подтекст, что тебя там не было, когда Амбридж всего лишь погрозили пальчиком. Если ты когда-нибудь догонишь старую Долорес, то она получит не только предупреждение. Кажется, мерзкая жаба пытается снискать расположения у Скримджера.

_Гарри!_

Ещё день прошел, а от тебя ни ответа, ни привета. Очевидно, я чем-то оскорбила тебя. Прекрасно, позволь мне сказать: ты – не центр вселенной, мир не вращается вокруг тебя! У других тоже имеются проблемы! Может, ты так закопался в своих, что не в состоянии остановиться и подумать. Ты продолжаешь утверждать, что я прячусь за образом Полоумной. Неправда! Зачем мне это нужно? Ты не думаешь, что мне все равно, что обо мне думает горстка эгоистичных подростков? Разве тебе не безразлично, что о тебе думают Крэбб и Гойл? Полоумной без разницы, что эти придурки говорят о ней. Как и мне.

Но ты… ты волнуешься о каждом крошечном оскорблении. Все, что нужно сделать Малфою, так это войти в комнату и косо на тебя посмотреть, как вы двое готовы схватиться за палочки. И при этом ты говоришь, что у меня проблемы с собственным «Я».

Спустись на землю.

Луна

Кажется, все летит в тартарары со скоростью света, да? К сожалению, она ещё не закончила. Ты просматриваешь несколько своих более ранних писем. Ни в одном из них прямо не упоминается о том, что она скрывается за образом Полоумной. Кажется, с ней играет её восприятие.

_Гарри!_

Так как ты, очевидно, слишком уж занят для общения со мной, я полагаю, что должна оставить короткое сообщение тебе, что мне также, вероятно, придется сократить переписку. Я имела удовольствие сопровождать папу в Св. Мунго, где у него случился приступ. Так что теперь я пробую помочь главному редактору решить, как удержать газету на плаву, заботиться о папе и предположи-ка, что ещё. Мое разрешение для обычной домашней магии отменили. Я не могу использовать палочку даже для того, чтобы приготовить пищу или постирать. Удивительно, отчего вдруг на первый план выскочило имя Долорес Амбридж… Я должна идти просить миссис Фосетт, если хочу съесть что-нибудь горячее.

Причина, по которой я пишу, достаточно странная: наш камин был снят с обслуживания, и я все ещё пробую узнать, почему. Мне говорят, что мы в очереди, и скоро все сделают.

Луна

Отвечаешь, надеясь, что можешь остановить идущий под откос поезд.

_Привет, Луна!_

Прости, что не смог написать тебе в ответ. Надеюсь, что твоему отцу уже лучше. Здесь было очень беспокойно. Я выручаю моего друга, Карину. Это не оправдание для того, чтобы забыть о тебе.

Сначала я не писал, потому что боялся, что напишу что-нибудь глупое и ещё больше расстрою тебя. С пятницы до настоящего момента я был далеко от моих вещей. Я только что добрался обратно и увидел, что мое молчание ещё больше расстроило тебя.

Я не пытаюсь указать тебе, как жить. Хочешь – будь Полоумной. Веселись. Просто тебе не обязательно придерживаться образа Полоумной со мной. Ты можешь быть Луной. Не нужно отдаляться, или быть странной, или смешной. Тебе не нужно «развлекать» меня, чтобы быть моим другом. Не знаю, правильно ли у меня получилось, но, надеюсь, ты поняла, что я имею в виду.

К сожалению, не думаю, что мое присутствие чем-нибудь помогло бы с Амбридж. Когда я давал интервью твоему отцу, я назвал поименно всех Упивающихся Смертью, что были на кладбище. Разве Министерство пошевелило хоть пальцем? Разве они сделали хоть что-то, когда к власти пришел Скримджер? Более чем вероятно, что Скримджер бросил ей кость и теперь может рассчитывать на её поддержку и лояльность. Может, она и делает твою жизнь несчастной в данный момент, но в прошлом году её персональной целью был я. Ей оставался лишь слог до того, как та бросила бы в меня непростительное!

Пока!

Гарри

-

На следующий день ты наворачиваешь круги над квиддичным стадионом на одолженной метле совместно с более бодрым Чико на твоей. Пытаешься поддержать свое настроение, но некая английская ведьма-блондинка и её записи в журнале все крутятся у тебя в голове.

Завтра возвращается гувернантка с двумя другими детьми. Чико немного нервничает перед встречей со старшими ребятами. Нина отослала их. Кроме краткого отчета перед Биллом с Флер, твой день был полностью занят не по годам развитым пятилеткой. Воспитание – не твое поприще, правда? Тем не менее, он – хороший ребенок, и когда-то ты бы с удовольствие побездельничал. Кажется, это было давным-давно, да? Зверинец впечатлил. После настоящих грифонов Клювокрыл напоминает чьего-то любимца-пони.

Глядя на них, замечаешь, что автоматически прикидываешь, как бы к ним подкрасться. Они слишком высокие, чтобы добраться до головы. Можно было бы подобраться сбоку, по крылу. Точно. Сбоку – лучше всего. Крылья бы мешали, но они мешали бы и грифону. Тот, на которого ты смотришь, сердито кричит и пристально смотрит на тебя: один хищник распознал другого. Игра в гляделки продолжается только минуту, пока грифон не теряет к ней интерес и отводит взгляд. Надо бы поговорить об этом с Грозовой Тучей.

Возвращаясь в реальность, приземляешься и ссаживаешь Чико. Убираешь метлу в сарайчик перед стадионом.

- На сегодня достаточно. Пойдем-ка посмотрим, что там приготовил повар, а потом к твоей маме, ладно?

- Мистер Блэк?

- Да, Чико? – Только Мерлин знает, что за вопрос он задаст на этот раз!

- Ты себя плохо чувствуешь из-за того, что убил этих людей?

Дерьмо! Ну, скажи же хоть что-нибудь в том роде, что сказал бы любитель лимонных долек. Вы с Кариной волновались, когда же он захочет об этом поговорить... Ты тайно надеялся, что это случится с его мамой.

- Чико, убийство человека – кое-что, чего желательно избегать любой ценой. Если бы ты и твоя мать не были в опасности, я никогда бы этого не сделал. Я не горжусь этим. Я горжусь тем, что спас тебя и твоего дедушку. Помни об этом, когда станешь старше. Деньги и власть не стоят того, чтобы причинять кому-нибудь боль. – Это – в, общем-то, ложь и, скорее, все слишком упрощено. Ты бы в любом случае убил Пауло, но Чико не нужно этого знать.

- Хорошо, мистер Блэк. Вы можете обернуться ягуаром и покатать меня на Вашей спине? – Уроки по этике буквально улетучиваются из памяти мальчика, если тот знает, что ты можешь показать великолепный фокус. Медленно двигаешься по стадиону с парнишкой на своей спине. Вскоре он убеждает тебя двигаться быстрей. Ты набираешь темп до неторопливой рыси, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом и детским визгом удовольствия от маленького мяса – гм… мальчика на своей спине. Он снова тащит тебя за уши.

-

Через несколько часов истощенный Чико Мачадо спит. Карина приняла снотворное, пока ты нес мальчика в его комнату. Ты наслаждаешься отдыхом в гостевых комнатах. Вот это жизнь! Спать практически не хочется – возможно, ещё один побочный эффект от твоей формы анимагуса, ночного хищника. Здесь есть ванная размером с маленький пруд! Билл с Флер, возможно, спустили бы воду и наполнили бы её «Джелло»* или чем-то похожим, и перешли бы к делу. Быстрый взгляд в очках разрушителя заклинаний обнаруживает, что ванная покрыта успокаивающими и расслабляющими чарами. Вот этот набор, должно быть, для контроля температуры, а тот отвечает за приятный аромат. Великолепная работа! Тебе тоже хочется такую штуку.

Кажется, жизнь идет на подъем. Одно это уже должно вызывать тревогу, да? Скользишь в бадью и открываешь пылающий журнал. Это тебе кажется, или сияние и в самом деде немного интенсивнее?

Открываешь книгу посмотреть, как там твоя оливковая ветвь.

_Гарри!_

Приятно получить от тебя весточку. Я уже было хотела забрать свой журнал в магазин на проверку, чтобы узнать, нет ли дефектов в чарах. Большое спасибо за ответ. Сейчас я немного озабочена. Я читала замечательную статью в другой газете, детально описывающую состояние моего отца в Св. Мунго и историю его душевной болезни. Я не хотела бы прочитать то, что они напечатали бы, если бы не желали моему отцу пойти на поправку!

Угадай-ка, чем я развлекалась сегодня? Они наконец-то снова подсоединили камин к сети, и меня уже посетил представитель Министерства. Миссис Петерсон зашла разузнать о моей домашней жизни: должно ли Министерство вмешаться во имя моего же блага! Мне удалось притащить дядю, чтобы напомнить: спасибо огромное, но у меня есть родственники.

Так что именно ты делал для своего друга Карины? Кого-нибудь другого ты просто упоминаешь по имени. Когда же ты упоминаешь её, она всегда «друг» или «мой друг Карина». Например, ты говоришь, что Мария Санчес показала тебе остроумную модификацию рунной схемы или Коллинз показал тебе, как прибавить силы твоему разрезающему. Когда же дело доходит до неё, ты говоришь: «Я помогал в доме моего друга Карины, и она показала мне, как готовить кое-какие местные блюда. Мы провели прекрасный вечер». Не хочешь уточнить? У нас, равенкловцев, имеется тенденция замечать такие интересные детали. Кажется, ты что-то скрываешь – или специально становишься настолько осмотрительным? Раз уж мы так в последнее время углубились в исцеление души то, как ты объяснишь мне это?

Что касается понимания того, «что ты имеешь в виду» - боюсь, я не понимаю. Я не понимала, что все это время ты ублажал меня, а я тебя «развлекала». Одну вещь тебе, правда, удалось понять совершенно правильно, доказав, что даже слепому нюхлеру иногда удается найти золото: уж, конечно, ты не будешь указывать, как мне жить.

Не ты ли тот человек, который всегда так прохаживается о том, что друзья его предали? А потом, в следующем письме, ты говоришь мне «перестать притворяться» и пробовать подружиться. Да уж, сколько пользы тебе это принесло!

Извини, у меня нет возможности убежать из страны, когда жизнь становится слишком трудной.

Луна

Очевидно, Луне нет дела до оливок или оливковых ветвей. Если уж честно, так она взяла эту ветку, подожгла её и попыталась засунуть в… – лучше уж не думать об этом. Тебе наплевать на свой статус «боксерской груши». Интереснее, куда ведут эти инсинуации о Карине. Вроде бы, когда ты проверял в последний раз, ты не встречался с Луной. Уже почти жаль, что ты вообще рассказал о Карине в одном из тех писем. С тех пор ты практически не упоминал её. Когда удалось обсудить это с Флер, та сказала, что Луна пытается тебя оттолкнуть, чтобы ты не стал ей слишком близок. Выражение лица Флер смягчилось, когда она предупреждала, что ситуация с Луной, вероятно, станет ещё хуже, прежде чем исправиться.

_Луна,_

Та ерунда по поводу бегства из страны – это уж слишком, и ты это знаешь. Мне жаль, что тебе приходится трудно в последнее время и Министерство пробует проехаться по твоей жизни; поверь мне, я знаю об этом практически всё! Однако зачем вымещать эмоции на мне? У тебя – проблемы, да. У нас обоих они есть. Мои пробовали меня убить. Можно было бы рассказать подробнее, но, боюсь, ты не захочешь читать, да я и не в настроении это расписывать.

Ты слишком многое читаешь между строк в моих письмах. Тебе нужно успокоиться и отдохнуть.

Да, я помогал Карине. Она ранена, и за её сыном нужно присматривать. Это – проблема? Она – прекрасный человек, а её сын – проказник. Я – также хороший друг Флер Делакур.

Что касается моих старых друзей, у нас были и хорошие времена, но, очевидно, Дамблдор смог достаточно заплатить им за предательство. Часть дружбы – это готовность открыть себя для чужой боли. У меня появилось несколько новых друзей. Я не позволил предательству управлять моей жизнью и по-прежнему дружу с людьми.

Я – твой друг, но в последнее время ты, кажется, ищешь любой повод, чтобы ужалить меня. Хотя понимаю: Министерство пробует принудить твоего отца к сотрудничеству. Одна из немногих вещей, о которых меня предупредил Дамблдор, это о том, что министр попробует «завербовать» меня в качестве своего представителя. А что они когда-нибудь делали для меня?

Гарри

Слишком уж хочется спросить у судьбы: насколько ещё будет хуже?

_  
* «Джелло» - фирменное название концентрата желе.


	17. Chapter 17

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 20 - Гром и молния не могу быть храбрее**

_**5 сентября 1996 г.**_

Несколько последних часов на страже стали для тебя довольно-таки сложными. Ловишь себя на том, что уставился на пустую койку Марии и стоящий рядом с ней сундук. Почему-то он напоминает тебе о собаке, терпеливо ждущей возвращения хозяйки.

Низкий стон Билла говорит тебе, что надо ещё раз бросить патронус. Едва видимый силуэт оленя – отражение твоего отчаяния, но он должен отогнать их кошмары.

Возвращаешься к гравировке. У тебя уже есть запас заряжающих и контролирующих рун. На мгновение тебе показалось, что заканчивается драконья кость, но потом ты вспомнил, что на расстоянии короткого полета на метле валяется целый некродракон. Когда проснется ещё кто-нибудь, надо будет набрать костей.

Одно из твоих лучших качеств – ты можешь забыться в дотошной и скучной работе. Это очень помогало в договорном рабстве на Тисовой улице, 4. Дадличек частенько шутил, что кому-нибудь ты будешь потрясающей женой. Плохо, что ты не нанял Добби. Интересно, позволила бы магия домашних эльфов сломать фиделиус и заменить гоблинов? Стоит спросить Билла, когда тот проснется.

Самая большая проблема для экспедиции: куда мы двинемся дальше? Золото ещё в хранилищах? Жаль, что ты не смог убедить всех в своем мнении о месте положения хоркрукса. Практическая жилка в тебе замечает, что в определенный момент вы все равно туда бы спустились, а боевые маги говорят: «Черт возьми, мы по-любому бы окунулись в это болото».

Гоблины, работающие над системой перемещения, сейчас, кажется, стали ещё более недоверчивыми. Отношения определенно ухудшились после вчерашнего инцидента, когда Коллинз выставил себя бешеным псом – у него аж пена изо рта шла. Их первый тест провалился, и это только подстегнуло развитие ситуации, когда Коллинз проснулся.

Вырезав ещё несколько рун, начинаешь готовить завтрак. Ты не пытаешься кого-нибудь впечатлить. Сегодня это просто омлет и тосты с сыром. Через десять минут просыпается Билл. Ну да, он же Уизли. Накладываешь немного на тарелку, захватываешь маленькую банку с джемом и тащишь все к нему.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я уже дважды проверил защиту – все в порядке.

Билл глотает обезболивающее и берет противовоспалительный бальзам. Останавливается и кладет его обратно.

- Если я наложу его сейчас, то буду нюхать это дерьмо каждый раз, как что-нибудь поднесу ко рту. Не принесешь мне стакан сока?

- Конечно, секундочку. – Можно взять и для себя, раз уж ты идешь за ним.

- Я практически не помню взлета. Не просветишь меня?

- Коллинз думает, что гоблины хотят нас убить. Должно быть, он балансирует на грани. Кван держал его, а Грозовая Туча накормил зельем-без-сна.

Билл выглядит достаточно удрученным. Его нельзя в этом упрекнуть.

- Гарри, мне следовало бы послушать тебя. Ты знаешь Волдеморта лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Я все испортил, и у Марии теперь свой кусочек земли.

Тебе требуется минута, чтобы дошел намек на «недвижимость». Когда дело касается таких вещей, у тебя практически нет опыта.

- Билл, даже не начинай строить предположения. Рано или поздно мы все равно бы пошли вниз.

- Да, полагаю, ты прав. Бывал я в командах, в которых теряли людей. Просто она – первый убитый в команде, за которую отвечаю именно я. Мне нужно было проверить дверь на этот чертов барьер прежде, чем я попытался убрать щит…

- Тогда, возможно, получился бы каскад, как это вышло у Коллинза. Мы никогда не узнаем, правда?

- Вероятно, что-нибудь бы произошло, но не настолько же страшное, когда АК ударило в защиту. Может, я уничтожил бы только половину пещеры… Из всех по-идиотски глупых фокусов… господи! Что ж, ничего не поделать – надо разобраться с вещами Марии.

Ты не можешь поверить своим ушам!

- Что?!

- Это кодекс разрушителей заклинаний, Гарри. Она подписалась на то, чтобы взломать это место, и оно её уничтожило. Все, что у неё есть и что могло бы нам помочь – наше до конца миссии.

- Билл! Мы не можем вот так вот запросто лезть в её вещи!

- Да, можем, и да, полезем. Пока мы здесь, это все – наше. Когда уедем, можно оставить их себе, но кодекс гласит, что в таком случае следует дать семье «справедливую компенсацию». Если бы там умер я, то сейчас эту беседу по поводу моих вещей вели бы вы с Марией.

- Просто это кажется неправильным.

- Гарри, в лучшем случае нас зовут «черными археологами». В худшем – называют «грабителями могил». На это есть причины.

Уступаешь, столкнувшись с такой логикой. После быстрого завтрака он накладывает исцеляющий бальзам и приказывает тебе принести остальные вещи Марии. Следующий час вы проводите, обезвреживая наложенные ею на сундук бесчисленные щиты. Стоит отдать должное: Мария Санчес неплохо справлялась с работой разрушителя заклинаний.

Наконец, сундук открыт. Оба вы смотрите на её потертый и повидавший виды экземпляр Голинарда.

- Гарри, если мы оба скопируем её заметки, то нам обоим придется платить её семье компенсацию.

- Я не против. А какие у тебя планы помимо этого? – спрашиваешь ты, когда вы начинаете копировать схему её «Поля Криков» – уж если смотреть, так сразу самое лучшее.

- Чтобы хоть как-то придти в норму, мне потребуется никак не меньше семидесяти двух часов. Я хочу, чтобы ты по воздуху разведал, что там и как в здании Министерства. Нам нужно знать больше фактов, прежде чем мы решим, куда двинуться дальше. Коллинз и Кван проредят толпу снаружи. Волочащаяся по пятам орава – совершенно лишнее.

- Я собирался попросить того мертвого дракона поделиться, чтобы пополнить наш запас драконьих костей. Мы всегда найдем, что с ними делать.

- Если получится, то не приземляйся. Чарли говорил мне, что у этой породы крылья – самая легкая часть, да и получить их проще всего. Полетай немного туда-сюда, удостоверься, что ты в небе один. Сейчас нельзя быть небрежными. Черт, если обнаружишь магазин метел, прихвати с собой несколько. Мы потеряли большую часть своих там, внизу, а захватить запасные не догадались. Остались только у тебя и у Квана. А теперь иди. Я попытаюсь смягчить отношения с гоблинами.

Когда ты собираешься уходить, просыпается Коллинз. Даже после зелья-без-сна он выглядит измученным.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, все прекрасно. Где, черт возьми, моя палочка? – Его голос тих и беспристрастен.

- Думаю, у Квана. Спроси у него. На печи ещё теплый омлет и тосты.

-

Медленно патрулируешь пещеру. К счастью, в воздухе ничего нет. Зависнув над зданием Министерства, бросаешь несколько заклятий обнаружения и активируешь очки заклинателя. Над строением только слабые остаточные следы магии. Приблизившись, обнаруживаешь в структуре зияющие дыры – перед тобой история осады. Здесь произошло жестокое сражение.

Само здание построено в европейском стиле с небольшим влиянием готики. Скользишь ближе к открытым окнам, ища любые признаки инфери или что-нибудь примечательное в тех местах, что видны с твоей позиции. Видишь, как одно существо медленно шаркает к террасе. Одно быстрое _редукто_, и больше никаких раздражающих тебя давным-давно мертвых чиновников Министерства.

Конечно же, только твое присутствие снаружи привлекает небольшую толпу. Работа будет медленной и методичной, но улицы должны быть очищены до того, как экспедиция сможет двинуться к Министерству. Слишком уж много дыр там нужно будет заткнуть. Нда, неутешительные новости.

Со вздохом направляешься к месту падения дракона. Он ударился о то, что можно было бы назвать южной стороной строения – у тебя вроде появилось четкое ощущение направления. Если бы на доме сохранились любые защиты, дракон бы точно задел их. Можно поспорить, что здание также мертво, как и врезавшийся в него дракон.

Отрезаешь часть крыла, пытаясь отделить как можно больше кости и оставить на месте мертвую плоть. Следующие тридцать минут ты обрезаешь крылья и подбираешь длинные и легкие кости, собирая их в довольно аккуратную вязанку. Когда набирается достаточно на несколько дней гравировки, колдуешь три куска веревки, анимируешь их по отдельности и приказываешь им связать кости. В конце концов, поднимаешь получившуюся массу и медленно левитируешь её обратно в банк.

- Неплохое собрание драконьих костей, сладкий. Скажи же мне что-нибудь хорошее.

- А ты и смотришь на хорошие новости; это драконья кость, и её довольно много. Здание Министерства продырявлено как сыр, так что лучше бы нам избавиться от фанклуба снаружи прежде, чем соберемся туда пойти. Как внешняя сторона строения, так и защита информации практически не дают. Чары сохранности даже не включены. Вряд ли это хорошее место для наших дальнейших поисков. Как думаешь?

Билл качает головой:

- Ну, мы могли бы снять часть той защиты при помощи той гравировки, что, как предполагалось, будет ловушкой; потом наколдовать живой приманки и спечь самим себе пирог с разрушителей заклинаний. Тот, который зажжет большинство выигравших зомби. Я покажу тебе «развлечение с разрывающими». Оно режет на кубики, на дольки, и даже на соломку для жарки!

- Эй, Хак?

- Что, кроха Дже… кроха Гарри?

- Не хочешь помочь очистить драконью кость, чтобы мы могли использовать её в щитах?

Тролль несколько жадно смотрит на груду костей.

- Хак хочет драконье копье с рунами. Отличное копье, чтобы убивать. Девочки-тролли любят троллей с копьями. Никогда не зарабатывал столько, чтобы купить его. Хак вычистит кости. Ты сделаешь копье для Хака?

Глядишь на Билла, тот кивает в ответ.

- Договорились, друг. Выбери кость нужной длины, и мы обработаем её для тебя.

Хак вытаскивает свой «крошечный» нож – ты называешь его мачете – и начинает радостно срезать с кости оставшуюся плоть. Очищенные кости нужно обварить в простом зелье, и это, в общем-то, все. Костяк здесь, вероятно, стоит больше, чем Артур Уизли заработал за последние три года.

- Ты когда-нибудь делал оружие для троллей?

Билл только пожимает плечами:

- Я видел парочку разных штук. У одного, в Калькутте, была дубинка из кости из задней лапы украинского железобрюха. На неё наложили ударное проклятье. Он утверждал, что убил ей великана. На них, в основном, накладывают неразрушимые чары, самозатачивающие и те, что могут причинить наибольший ущерб – ничего особо сложного. Мы даже можем повыпендриваться и заставить наконечник раскаляться, или выгравировать на нем разрывающее. Что, вероятно, привлечет к нему толпу обожателей. Только помни, что чары неразрушимости вырезаются последними. Иначе ты будешь пытаться гравировать на том, на чем просто невозможно этим заниматься. Такую ошибку можно сделать лишь раз в жизни.

Должен признать, что этот простой совет – гениален; подбирая часть новоприобретенной кости, ты откладываешь эту информацию в памяти.

Пока вы с Биллом начинаете гравировку, Кван берет винтовку и идет на балкон – бороться с одной из проблем снаружи. Билл заставил тебя вырезать несколько костей в форме полумесяца. На эту заготовку добавится разрывающее, а потом её поместят на верхушку деревянного шеста приблизительно на той высоте, что позволит отрубать головы. Сидя над своей любимой схемой, Билл объясняет задумку.

- Обычно я делаю три: на уровне головы, талии, и последний – где-то у коленей. Сначала идет голова, потом – колени, и последней вступает в действие та, на талии. В данном случае они нужны нам только на уровне головы и груди, и нет нужды во всяких прихотях с временными рунами. Полностью активированной заряжающей руны типично хватает на четыре разрывающих заклятья. Самое большее количество, что я когда-либо связывал с индивидуальным рунным контроллером – пять таких. Сколько у тебя заряжающих рун, о, мой хитрый ученик?

- Семь, и три контроллера.

- Отлично. У Марии в её вещах было пять. Так что в нашем распоряжении – двенадцать. Хочешь попробовать скопировать ту схему, с первых развалин? Пора бы попробовать наш Фиолетовый Армагеддон – у нас есть прекрасный источник «подопытных кроликов», правда?

- Конечно, почему бы и нет.

Вы вдвоем внимательно рассматриваете на зарисовку из первых развалин. Билл даже делает комплимент твоему вниманию к деталям. Тогда ты был таким зеленым, и кратко записывал практически все! Мда, и это было всего-то чуть больше месяца назад!

- Коллинз ведет себя нормально? – спрашиваешь ты, когда боевой маг поднимается по лестнице, чтобы присоединиться к Квану.

- Вчерашнее не повторялось. Он был очень тихим. Может, у него шок? Все мы следим за ним.

Вы гравируете где-то час, прежде чем Билл поручает тебе увеличить котел и наполнить его водой. Хак весело кладет туда кости, и ты вешаешь все это над торопливо выкопанной костровой ямой.

Билл ковыляет к тебе и вручает флакон:

- У меня в сундуке есть ещё несколько доз готового зелья. Пусть все закипит, потом добавишь вот это. Можно использовать волшебный огонь, чтобы помочь котлу нагреться, а я пойду, посмотрю на следующий тест гоблинов. Надеюсь, этот получится.

Кван и Коллинз возвращаются, пока ты варишь кости. Коллинз посматривает на гоблинов, колдующих над кристаллической структурой, контролирующей систему перемещения.

- У нас заканчиваются боеприпасы. Возможно, придется оставить то, что есть, пока не получим ещё.

Грозовая Туча спускается со своего насеста и присоединяется к остальным, наблюдающим, как гоблины устанавливают на платформу наполненную камнями коробку. Главный гоблин жестом показывает другому на структуру, и тот перемещает несколько драгоценных камней по кристаллической колонне высотой с метр. Коробка начинает светиться. Ты помнишь, что и вокруг тебя был ореол света – прямо перед тем, как вы переместились сюда. Просыпается надежда… но это опасная ошибка.

Тебе удается бросить щит – блокируешься от шрапнели из взорвавшейся коробки. Один из гоблинов ранен! Ты – ближе всех. Кусочки камня впились в его кожу на руках и на груди. Ты обездвиживаешь его, чтобы остановить его громкие невнятные крики. Грозовая Туча присоединяется к тебе, и вы вдвоем приступаете к очищению повреждений у гоблина и их заживлению.

Бросаешь взгляд на Коллинза, интересуясь его реакцией. Тот просто стоит, невыразительно наблюдая с платформы за то, что происходит. Это плохой признак. Возвращаешься к стоящей перед тобой задаче, решая, что раненый гоблин заслуживает твоего немедленного внимания. По крайней мере, ты уже лучше справляешься с первой медицинской помощью! Мерлин знает, практики у тебя хватает.

-

Несколько часов спустя раненый гоблин отдыхает. Остальные три осматривают кристаллическую колонну на предмет повреждения от взрыва. Понятно, почему они выглядят взволнованными. Ты занят второй партией костей дракона – только что добавил отбеливающее зелье. Отсюда за ним может присматривать и Хак. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Первая партия уже на просушке – после этого она будет готова. Хак нетерпеливо посматривает на почти трехметровый кусок, который станет потом копьем.

- Кроха Джеймс принесет ещё костей дракона? Следующая связка будет стоить ему дубинки. Грудные кости – лучше всего для щита. Хаку нужен хороший щит. Щит Хака – дерьмо. А щит Глурга – хуже, чем дерьмо!

Сложно не улыбнуться, когда ты мысленно приходишь к выводу о том, что работающие с гоблинами тролли в перспективе и сами могут стать жадными. Хотя это ещё маленькая цена, если ты не хочешь очищать всю эту гадость сам, и, если честно, вид мертвой плоти вызывает у тебя дрожь. Уничтожаешь ещё один большой кусок.

Направляешься к Грозовой Туче и Квану:

- Хак закончит с костями. Вы не против, если я попытаюсь немного поспать?

Кван поднимает голову:

- Давай. На этот раз сны не настолько плохие. Может, тебе удастся неплохо выспаться? Возможно, ты проснешься и почувствуешь себя гораздо свежее? А может, ты даже найдешь в себе силы приготовить что-то иное, чем кости дракона? У тебя неплохо получается жаркое. Надо бы тебе сделать его ещё разок.

Грозовая Туча подавляет хихиканье и одобрительно кивает:

- Уильям спросил меня, смогу ли я ему попозже помочь. У меня нет возражений.

Глядя на смеющегося корейца, качаешь головой, прежде чем задать более серьезный вопрос:

- Кван, Коллинз в порядке? Где он?

Веселье испаряется.

- Ушел обратно наверх. Плохо справляется с проблемами. Наблюдал, как он смотрит на город. Никогда не видел, чтобы он столько промахивался из ружья. Пока не слишком плохо. Если увижу, что ему станет хуже, то скажу Биллу. Возможно, придется послать его обратно.

Это отрезвляющая мысль. Идешь к Биллу:

- Я собираюсь поспать.

- Не хочешь написать Ордену? Я не знаю, что же им рассказать.

- Конечно, давай сюда. Думаю, я найду, что им сказать. Не возражаешь, если расскажу им о твоих ранениях? Я не буду их преувеличивать. – Тот одобрительно кивает.

_Приветствую, Орден!_

Это я, Гарри, отчитываюсь вместо раненого Билла. Его ноги довольно сильно пострадали. Он выздоравливает. Передайте Флер, что, возможно, она не захочет видеть его ноги в шортах, пока не заживут шрамы, но в целом все не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, спастись от любого каскадного разрушения щитов – это на одно испытание больше, чем предназначено судьбой.

Не все из нас отделались так легко: внизу в туннелях мы потеряли нашего второго разрушителя заклинаний. Но прежде, чем захлопнулась ловушка, мы удостоились насмешки от Риддла. Теперь за разрушение заклинаний отвечает Билл. Я помогаю там, где могу.

Предполагаю, что наше небольшое откровение о том, что я нахожусь рядом с Биллом, привело к тому, что теперь этот журнал в Ваших руках, мистер Дамблдор. Если это ещё не произошло, пожалуйста, передайте это ему, чтобы мой гнев был направлен должным образом. Я не имею ничего против Ордена и большинства его членов. Я припас это для вашего лидера. Единственное исключение – Артур и Молли. Три члена вашей семьи должны мне жизни, и только Билл соблюдает долг. Поскольку ваш единственный умный ребенок является теперь моим лучшим другом, я предупреждаю вас: держитесь от меня подальше. Вы обидели меня так сильно, что теперь я задаю себе вопрос, достаточно ли вы компетентны для родительской роли, да и вообще что вы собой представляете как люди.

Ну, и как Вы там, Альбус? Возможно, Вам хотелось бы представить, насколько я на Вас сегодня зол. Меня так долго держали в темноте, что сейчас я сомневаюсь, что поверил бы хоть единому Вашему слову. Вы использовали мои деньги для финансирования своих проектов, даже не спросив меня об этом. Представьте мое удивление, когда я вдруг обнаружил, кто на самом деле финансирует Орден и экспедицию Феникса. Ну, разве это не замечательно, а?

Если мне удастся остаться после этого в живых – и нет, это не благодаря Вам – Вам придется рассчитаться за все. У меня есть вопросы, и Вы обязательно на них ответите. Если мне не понравится то, что Вы скажете, то поищу помощи у кого-нибудь ещё! Я не льщу себе надеждой, что смогу победить его в одиночку, но это ещё не значит, что мы должны быть закадычными друзьями. Просто помните, что больше Вам не удастся задурить мне голову образом добренького старичка.

Возможно, Вам больше не стоит ждать того, что подросток будет сражаться за Вас в Ваших битвах? Черт возьми, да вплоть до прошлого лета я сделал бы для Вас практически все, что угодно. И чем же мне отплатили? Заставили моих друзей отвернуться от меня? Вы такой ловкий, что, скорее всего, они и не понимали этого, пока я не сбежал. И уж, конечно, Вы вообще меня не учили. За полтора месяца интенсивного изучения того, на что похожа жизнь в настоящем мире, я могу точно сказать, насколько плохо Хогвартс подготовил меня к тому, с чем мне в дальнейшем пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу.

Что ж, давайте подведем итоги. Вы держали меня запертым у Дурслей для моей собственной пользы. Вы и пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы помочь подготовиться мне к битве, для которой я предназначен. Вам удалось заставить моих друзей и некоторых взрослых, которым я доверял, предать меня. И как вообще постоянные манипуляции с памятью и любовные зелья должны были мне помочь? Что, Вам сладко спалось, когда Вы были уверены, что я блаженно наслаждался ложью – счастливым детством, которого у меня никогда не было?

Когда я вернусь, Вы предоставите мне гарантии. Если Вы попытаетесь снова мне воспрепятствовать, возможно, Вам удастся попробовать вкус силы, о которой не знает Темный Лорд.

Я не уверен, враг ли Вы мне, но чертовски уверен в одном: Вы – не мой друг.

ГДжП

Ты возвращаешь журнал Биллу, тот просматривает запись.

- Очень ловко, Гарри. Ты мягок как ударное проклятье. Немного резок к папе и маме, но я и сам не планировал в ближайшем будущем позволить им об этом забыть. Мне только жаль, что не видел выражения их лиц, когда из них выбивала пыль Флер. Она уже сказала, что не позволит маме помогать ей со свадьбой. Вот эта штука тоже должна произвести фурор. Надеюсь, она сохранит воспоминание для Омута Памяти.

Вы смеетесь над воображаемой картиной, а потом он говорит дальше:

- Возможно, тебе не стоит так сильно загонять Дамблдора в угол. Посмотри, как он отреагирует перед тем, как пробовать ткнуть его палкой снова. Может, он и оправдывал то, что было сделано к тебе, большей пользой, однако надави на него посильнее, и он может ответить только потому, что у него не будет другого выбора.

- В общем-то, он практически не оставил выбора и мне, однако, возможно, ты и прав. Пойду, попробую отдохнуть. Кван сказал, что в последний раз сны были не так уж и плохи.

-

Ты почти ожидал того, что сны будут ещё хуже, чем всегда. Квану неплохо удается вытаскивать наружу твои параноидальные черты, да? По крайней мере, в этом случае он не дергал тебя за палочку. Тебе удалось проспать несколько часов без перерыва. Это неплохая перемена.

К сожалению, хороший сон не улучшает обстановки в пустом и тоскливом холле. Он также не решает ничего в отношении окружающей банк орды инфери. С другой стороны, так намного лучше, чем просыпаться в холодном поту, желая закричать. Нужно быть более благодарным жизни за простые вещи.

Кван отсыпается. Коллинз, должно быть, наверху. Билл и Грозовая Туча едят какие-то бутерброды. Американский индеец и тебе указывает на один из них.

- Возьми бутерброд, Гарри. Очевидно, тебе нужно было запасти побольше арахисового масла и желе, и поменьше копченой колбасы. – К сожалению, выбирать мясо для ленча, когда никто из экспедиции не знает, из какого же, черт возьми, животного оно вырезано, было далеко не лучшей идеей. Самая большая проблема с этим «таинственным мясом» - то, что оно такого же цвета, что и инфери. Арахисовое масло – намного более безопасный выбор, а ещё в нем попадаются орешки!

- Мне, наконец-то, удалось прилично выспаться. Интересно, с чего бы вдруг все стало лучше… Есть идеи?

Грозовая Туча отставляет ленч и делает глоток из кружки.

- Сложно сказать. Возможно, установленные вами с Биллом щиты чистоты все-таки преодолевают изначальное зло города? Может быть, на город положительно влияет избавление от большого количества этой орды снаружи… Трудно сказать. Я бы ответил, что нам нужно наслаждаться краткой передышкой, пока она у нас есть.

Билл улыбается и протягивает свою кружку Грозовой Туче.

- Я пью за это. Гарри, у нас готовы три «Забавы с разрывающими» и один «Фиолетовый Армагеддон». Когда встанет Кван, мы уложим Коллинза в койку и сами немного поспим. Почему бы тебе не слетать за ещё одной порцией драконьих костей, плюс проверить волшебную школу? После этого приготовь ещё три заряжающих руны – тогда, я думаю, у нас получится неплохо повзрывать инфери.

-

После трех кругов над школой в стиле зиккурата ты все ещё можешь определить только несколько окон; движения нет. Не самое живописное место для учебы. Тем не менее, здание снаружи выглядит не слишком поврежденным. Сюда скоро можно будет привести Билла – посмотреть, считает ли он, что это лучший выбор для следующего исследования.

Из-за постоянного полумрака в пещере все выглядит довольно зловеще. Ты дрейфуешь к министерскому строению над жутким крошевом других зданий. Мрачная сцена выглядит как одна из тех, что показывают в фильмах катастроф – их так любит смотреть Дадличка. Искрошившиеся камни и истлевшие деревянные балки – молчаливое напоминание о творившемся здесь ужасе.

Однокрылое, безголовое тело дракона больше не пугает. Сейчас это просто рутина. Теперь ты начинаешь работу с одной из ног. В конце концов, Хаку нужна новая дубина. Надо будет изучить зачарованные объекты. Можно было бы и себе сделать что-нибудь интересное.

Время от времени нужно останавливать свое дела и избавляться от инфери или двух. Теперь они всего лишь досадная помеха, да? Однако ты не можешь позволить себе самонадеянность, когда целишься и выпускаешь Тонаре. Взрывное проклятье уносит ещё одного. Плохо, что их ещё, вероятно, тысячи две.

Видишь приближающуюся группу из троих, нет – четверых – зомби. Один из них как будто бы несет свою собственную руку. Как это, черт возьми, отвратительно! Подождите-ка секундочку! Он только что подошел к другому сзади и ударил того оторванной рукой. Два других поворачиваются к типу с оторванной конечностью. Кости могут и подождать. Вот это зрелище гарантирует кое-что интересное.

Стрекоза отвечает твоим приказам. С ней уже намного удобнее, но все же лучше бы у тебя была Молния. Один инфери уклоняется от двух других, размахивая рукой как дубинкой.

Через четыре дня наблюдений «жизни проклятого города» ты уверен в одном – инфери не уклоняются. Они просто двигаются вперед. Что бы это ни было, это точно не один из них. Лучше уж протянуть ему руку помощи – какая отвратительная игра слов – иначе у тебя может и не оказаться шанса узнать, что же это такое.

_- Лацеро! Редукто!_ – Заклинания настигают одного, а импровизированная дубинка – другого. При близком рассмотрении оказывается, что это статуя мужчины. Он – с таким же успехом ему можно и приписать пол – одет в нечто похожее на гравированный нагрудник и шлем, как какой-нибудь солдат из средних веков.

Мужчина что-то произносит по-португальски. Стоп, сейчас больше похоже на испанский. Ты встречал говорящие портреты, почему бы тогда не существовать и говорящим статуям?

- Вы говорите по-английски?

- Да. Его я собирался испытать следующим. Как тебе удалось пробраться в город?

- Не могу сказать. Я бы подошел скорее, но я думал, что Вы – один из них.

- Не мог бы ты, о юный волшебник, быть так добр и отлевитировать меня обратно в Министерство? Там можно будет поговорить в относительной безопасности. Я больше не столь же несокрушим, как когда-то, и инфери способны меня повредить.

Подчиняешься и приносишь его на террасу, где ты вчера уничтожал инфери. Когда-то этот офис был роскошным внутри, но его давным-давно ограбили.

Опускаешь тяжелую статую, но остаешься в воздухе над ней. Поговорить с ней – неплохая идея, но не хочется попадать в пределы досягаемости рук конструкта. Тот смотрит на остатки от инфери на террасе и печально качает головой:

- Бывший министр – ему не удалось распознать угрозу, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Любопытство побеждает:

- Кто вы?

Он кланяется настолько, насколько получается у однорукой статуи.

- Я – живое эхо Эрнандо де Сото*, также известный как Конкистадор.

У тебя с десяти лет не было никаких уроков истории, кроме тех, что касались восстаний гоблинов. Имя де Сото не говорит тебе ничего. Бальбоа и Кортес – да, но ты же говоришь не с ними, верно?

- Кто?

- Неужели предания обо мне уже забыли? Как это грустно.

- Извините, я не специалист по истории. Уверен, что есть великое множество людей, которым известно, кто вы такой. Так что же делает статуя испанского конкистадора в затерянном городе в Бразилии?

- Долгая история, но, думаю, тебе она покажется интересной. Но сначала – не будешь ли ты столь любезен и не прикрепишь ли мне руку? Так было бы намного легче.

Быстро бросаешь _репаро_, и рука сама собой прикрепляется к статуе. Та в ответ сжимает пальцы в кулак.

- Gracias, так намного лучше. Исторические книги не отдают должного моим эскападам. Первоначально я был привлечен сюда золотом, как и многие другие. Я оказал поддержку верховному правителю инков, Атауальпе**. Благодаря его дружбе я обнаружил волшебный народ этой земли. Их магия в основном полагалась на руны и ритуалы. Писарро*** намеревался казнить его, хотя тот заплатил выкуп комнатой золота и двумя – серебра. Мне удалось помочь ему избежать смерти и бежать сюда.

- Но разве вы не пытались их завоевать?

- Тот глупый юноша давным-давно вырос. Я видел, как человек, неспособный написать даже собственное имя, уничтожил тысячи людей. И все это только потому, что под его командой была дюжина нас, волшебников, и монах, нашептывающий ему в ухо слова Церкви. Действия соотечественников вызвали у меня отвращение. Я забрал свои кровавые деньги и вернулся в Испанию. Когда же я возвратился в Новый Свет, то принес с собой европейскую магию и палочки. Я возглавил роковую экспедицию в надежде на то, что несколько других гибельных авантюр отвернут отсюда глаза испанцев. Возможно, я и был захоронен в реке Миссисипи, но вернулся сюда учить этот народ европейскому волшебству.

Он делает паузу, охватывая жестом пещеру и развалины; потом продолжает:

- Когда моя жизнь на этом свете подошла к концу, я поручил создать не портрет, а вот эту статую. Меня изваял знаменитый Бернини. Тебе не нравится? О, вижу, что это имя тебе не знакомо. Никакого искусства, никакой истории – но хоть заклинания-то ты знаешь?

Если уж говорить об очевидном, то Эрнандо де Сото – человек, которому явно нравится звук собственного голоса.

- Иначе бы меня здесь и не было. Может, перейдем к чему-нибудь более близкому по времени?

- Четыреста лет я был советником и консультантом у правителей этого города. Я помог основать Академию Магии. До самой смерти я был учителем, ученым, а иногда и баловался политикой. И после смерти моя статуя продолжала советовать правителям, а иногда и учила их.

- Как Риддл уничтожил этот город?

- О, вижу, ты знаешь одного из двоих злодеев. Я думал, большинство будет винить Чилоту.

Ты никогда не слышал этого имени прежде.

- Кто такой Чилота?

- Он был подлым волшебником, сторонником Гриндельвальда, а до него – Ксеруса в этой части света. Он стал высшим жрецом культа Крылатого Змея. Мощь и влияние этого человека защитили его от Международной Конфедерации Чародеев. Он мечтал о возвращении к древним кровавым ритуальным жертвам и интригам практически бессмертных правителей, королей-жрецов. С помощью англичанина этот культ стал невообразимой угрозой.

- Практически бессмертных? Что вы об этом знаете?

Статуя подзывает тебя поближе, и его глубокий баритон понижается практически до шепота:

- А зачем тебе это нужно? Хочешь последовать за ними по этой темной дорожке?

Тщательно взвешиваешь свой ответ.

- Нет. Я пробую остановить этого ублюдка, Риддла. У него здесь спрятан хоркрукс. Я хочу найти его и уничтожить.

- Ба! Да ты же обычный мальчишка. Англичанин был чрезвычайно силен ещё десятки лет назад. Что ты можешь ему противопоставить?

- Я пять раз, так или иначе, сражался с ним. И равен ему, хочу я этого или нет.

Статуя де Сото смеется над тобой:

- Я смотрю, ты хвастун. Для твоей же пользы надеюсь, что ты сможешь подтвердить свои смелые и грозные заявления. Однако у тебя же есть более насущная проблема?

- Какая же?

- Не «какая», а «кто». Чилота. Твой англичанин здесь не единственный с хоркруксом. Преданный твоим соотечественником бестелесный дух Чилоты часто появляется в этом городе, связанный с прячущей это место магией. Он придет за тобой. Он – мастер обладания, и хочет отомстить Риддлу за то, что тот предал их договор.

- Что? Чилота все ещё здесь?

- Да. Я не говорил с ним лет десять, но я знаю – этот отвратительный дух все ещё витает здесь, хотя душевное равновесие, если у него оно когда-то и было, сейчас под большим сомнением.

Ещё один важный факт из ставших известными в последнее время ударяет тебя подобно Хогвартскому Экспрессу.

- Вы только что сказали «обладания»?

- Si. Он придет за тобой во сне и возьмет в свои руки контроль над твоим разумом.

- Всем из нас снились плохие сны, но сегодня они прекратились. Так что теперь все в порядке?

- О, нет, боюсь, что нет, мой юный друг. Чилота не мог остановиться – если бы один из вас уже не подчинился ему, он пытался бы пробить вашу защиту. Вы в большой опасности. Он постарается закрепить свою власть над заложником, а потом, скорее всего, убьет вас всех. Ты не замечал перемен в поведении у своих друзей?

Ты делаешь глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Паниковать бесполезно.

- Дерьмо! Должно быть, это Коллинз. Он странно вел себя в последнее время, хотя в последний раз, когда я его видел, он казался практически нормальным. Мне нужно вернуться и предупредить их!

- Постой! Ты должен знать, что искать! Хоркрукс Чилоты – скипетр, увенчанный изображением Коатля****. Он будет держать его поблизости, чтобы тот помог лучше контролировать твоего друга. Сначала нужно будет уничтожить именно его.

- Как это сделать?

- Ты можешь бросить _Аваду Кедавру_?

- Да, хоть и не очень хорошо.

Статуя поднимает мраморную бровь:

- Тогда, senor, думаю, ради твоего же блага, тебе нужно как можно быстрее улучшить свои навыки.

Поворачиваешься к двери, когда он кричит тебе снова:

- Подожди! Прежде чем уйти, тебе следует кое-что знать. Дальше по коридору, в туалете, заперт мертвец. Ему хочется рассказать тебе кое о чем.

- Что именно? – У тебя нет на это времени.

- Этот инфери – Чилота. На его изуродованном теле нарисованы руны. Они – на языке тольтеков*****. Наверху, на крыше, у меня есть книга по тольтекским рунам и ритуалам. Руны раскроют тебе секрет этого места. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

- У меня нет времени! Мне надо вернуться.

- Тогда ты умрешь как дурак, поспешивший ввязаться в ситуацию, к которой не был готов. Чилоте было почти триста лет. Мощен ли он? Я видел только пару людей могущественнее, чем он, но тот оказался хитрее и выжил. Чтобы преодолеть его, тебе понадобится любое возможное преимущество. Он не ожидает, что ты сможешь аппарировать. Если ты узнаешь секрет, то сможешь это сделать. Возможно, спасать твоих друзей уже слишком поздно.

Статуя не знает, насколько его речь задела тебя за живое. Неподходящее время, чтобы думать о Сириусе, верно? Прошлый раз, когда ты отправился на подвиги, не подумав, кое-кто заплатил за это своей головой. Что же ты сделаешь в этот раз? Чилота сможет аппарировать. Ты же будешь в невыгодном положении. А если узнаешь секрет, то у тебя будет козырь, которого он не ждет. Он также не знает, что ты встретил де Сото; к тому же он ещё не сделал ход.

Ты решаешься действовать, надеясь, что прав. Приземляясь рядом с де Сото, бормочешь:

- Отлично! Где этот чертов мертвец? Нам нужно спешить.

- Туалет – дальше по коридору, третья дверь слева. Тот самый, что забаррикадирован мебелью. Теперь, когда у меня снова обе руки, я смогу держать его, пока ты копируешь нужные руны.

-

Когда биографы будут писать о, как хочется думать, длинной и счастливой жизни Гарри Поттера, ты надеешься, что они пропустят кусок о том, как вы со статуей Эрнандо де Сото сражались в ванной с хрупким, но удивительно сильным мертвецом, который выглядел змеей настолько же, насколько и человеком. Это было слишком похоже на какую-то оскорбительную шутку. Целью этой смешной задачи было копирование древних рун с высохшей и обветшавшей обнаженной плоти. Вряд ли это будет одним из лучших твоих подвигов. И даже невозможно вообразить, что бы об этом написала бы Рита!

Связываешь зомби веревками, а статуя ставит ногу на грудь существа. Быстро накладываешь щиты освещения, которые позволят тебе лучше видеть. Уборная, на удивление, в хорошем состоянии – резные раковины, декоративные инкрустации на дверях кабинок, ручки из бронзы или меди, большое зеркало на полстены – и мертвая тварь посередине, на полу.

- Где руны?

- На обеих руках и спине.

- Так что нам не нужны ноги, да?

- Нет, не нужны.

_- Лацеро! Лацеро!_ Вот так-то лучше. Теперь прижми его руки к полу. Да, так. Начну с левой.

- Если мне будет позволено… Рунический язык тольтеков – один из тех, что читается справа налево.

- Благодарю. Тогда, думаю, начну с правой. Давай-ка перевернем его на живот, - сомневаешься, что глазеть на его задницу – намного лучше. – Подожди минутку, я поставлю временную тревогу на дверь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь из его мертвых приятелей случайно сюда забрел.

- Так как же тебя зовут, англичанин? – Нда, вряд ли бы у тебя хватило воображения на такую ситуацию: праздная беседа со статуей, удерживающей полуголого инфери в элегантном туалете, которым когда-то пользовался министр Бразилии. Если бы не недостаток времени, уж ты бы вволю посмеялся!

Устанавливая простую световую сигналку, отвечаешь:

- Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

- Приятно познакомиться, Гарри Поттер. Хотя жаль, что это не произошло при лучших обстоятельствах.

- Как и мне. Ты ведь знаешь, как читать на тольтеке, да?

- Si, но я обнаружил, что не могу прочитать это предложение вслух из-за магии этого места.

- Скажем, я напишу на каждом куске пергамента по одной руне…

- Не знаю, сработает ли это, но мы можем попробовать.

Ещё пятнадцать минут уходит на то, чтобы сложить куски пергамента в предложение.

- У меня все ещё не получается его произнести. Должно быть, волшебство препятствует мне сказать предложение вслух. У тебя есть другие идеи?

На мгновение играешь с идеей попробовать на статуе легилименцию, но это вряд ли возможно, плюс получилось у тебя всего лишь однажды, и то – случайно. Вероятно, вряд ли бы ты увидел большее, чем камни в голове.

- Нет, думаю, мне нужна та книга, сверху. Подними его руки – я его свяжу. Мы вернемся в офис министра, и я отлевитирую тебя на крышу.

Встаешь, потягиваясь, и уходишь от мечущегося на полу мертвого существа.

-

На углу крыши, под парусиновым навесом, Эрнандо показывает тебе свой тайник. Здесь у него все вещи, которые тот спас из города. Когда ты спрашиваешь о парусине, тот отвечает, что до недавнего времени здесь хватало летающих инфери, которых привлекали блестящие вещи и движение.

- Вначале мне удавалось использовать для уклонения от инфери мое знание города. Но чары сохранности на мне развеялись примерно лет десять назад. Теперь я так же уязвим, как и любой камень.

Он отставляет в сторону Омут Памяти и тщательно просматривает деревянную корзину со сломанными вражьими стеклами, кучей палочек и неимоверным количеством книг. Он вытаскивает из груды один том – «С тольтекского на испанский» – и вручает его тебе. Да, а это не так уж и просто, правда?

- Начинай переводить, а я найду испано-английский словарь.

Через сорок пять минут, в третий раз – удается. Помогает и то, что Эрнандо находит для тебя правильные страницы в книге, хотя и не может произнести руны вслух.

_Зачарованный Город находится в горе Ла-Неблина_******.

Ты удовлетворен, и обрывки пергамента охватывает огнем. Теперь ты знаешь тайну. Знаешь.

- Эрнандо, теперь, когда я прочитал название, мы можем сказать это вслух, когда нас никто не слышит. Так, где мы?

- Мы – в зачарованном городе в горе Ла-Неблина.

Странно, это место – намного дальше от районов, в которых вы искали.

- Мне нужно идти. Если повезет, то он ещё не сделал ход, и у меня будет преимущество. Можешь посоветовать напоследок что-нибудь по борьбе с Чилотой? Существует ли способ изгнать его и спасти Коллинза? – Хватаешься за соломинку, но спросить ты просто обязан.

- Не верь тому, что он предлагает. Чилота может попробовать поиграть. Он – сладкоречивый дьявол. Есть шанс, что у твоего друга будет возможность изгнать Чилоту, но если твой друг не сможет выселить обладающий им дух, то ты не сможешь ничего для него сделать. – Это не утешает; теперь знаешь, что, возможно, пришлось бы сделать Дамблдору, если бы ты тогда не вышвырнул ублюдка вон.

Просматриваешь груду палочек, чтобы найти запасную, которая ответит тебе хоть немного. Только две из семи чуть откликаются, но запасная – необходима. Берешь ту, которую чувствуешь лучше. Де Сото пытается заверить тебя:

- Твой друг уже ушел. Извини. Когда увидишь его в следующий раз, смотри на него как на врага, которым он и является – это не тот человек, которого ты когда-то знал. Не обманывайся, если он все ещё не проявил свою истинную природу; предупреди своих друзей – выведите его из строя. Затем вы должны найти этот дьявольский артефакт и уничтожить его.

- Хочешь, я сделаю тебе отсюда портключ? – Взяв кусок веревки, делаешь один сюда, так как остальным нужно будет повторить твои действия в туалете. Позор, что среди груды накопленных Эрнандо вещей нет волшебной камеры, зато есть Омут Памяти!

- Не думаю, что он сработает для меня одного. Я соберу вещи и начну пробираться к выходу. Теперь, когда большая их часть окружает банк, думаю, мне удастся прокрасться туда практически без проблем. Если у тебя не получится, я должен буду предупредить народ этой земли, что Чилота снова воскрес. Если ты преодолеешь Чилоту, взлети к своду пещеры и зажги палочку. Я вернусь или к твоему сигналу, или обратно сюда. Тогда я скажу тебе то немногое, что мне известно о том, куда спрятал свой хоркрукс Риддл. Vaya Con Dios, Гарри Поттер*******.

-

Подбираешь несколько драконьих костей, которые тебе удалось собрать перед тем, как встретил Эрнандо. Кроме всего прочего, их можно, в случае чего, послать в Чилоту.

Во время поездки на метле над запустелой местностью ты нервничаешь. Как сказать Квану, что его партнером завладел один из двух магов, ответственных за разрушение этого места? Как вернуться и напасть на того, для кого ты готовил, с кем делил хлеб и сражался плечом к плечу?

Без других грядущих откровений кроме тех, в которых у тебя нет выбора, ведешь Стрекозу на посадку на балкон второго этажа. Входя в пустой офис, чувствуешь слабое покалывание. Ты только что перешел границу щита!

Отпрыгнув назад, поднимаешь метлу и включаешь очки. Узнаешь основную схему тревоги против нарушителей. Она не привязана ни к каким другим рунам. Возможно, её установил Билл, но ты привык ожидать худшего – так что лучше уж не надеяться на это.

Стараясь выглядеть максимально естественно, приземляешься снова и левитируешь перед собой драконьи кости. Осторожно идешь вперед; очки включены.

На площадке для приземления – второй щит. Не распознаешь рисунок, но ты бы предположил, что это какое-то оглушающее или выводящее из строя. Ты снова вылетаешь и направляешься лестнице в другом конце здания. Тем временем быстро вспоминаешь, что у тебя есть с собой. Имеются: один стрелковый щит и одно пылающее копье гибели. Тебя нужна возможность направить их на Чилоту, а тот вряд ли даст тебе на это время. Плохо, что щиты не мобильные.

С другой стороны, змеи – мобильны, к тому же они могут довольно широко раскрывать челюсти, правда? Кроме того, они способны исполнять твои приказы, не так ли?

Призываешь двух змей, отдаешь им приказы и втискиваешь им в пасти руны. Чтобы скрыть свое присутствие, рептилии проскальзывают в кучу костей, и ты поднимаешь её.

На этот раз никаких щитов. Приятно знать, что и плохой парень не может учесть все мелочи. Спускаясь по лестнице, замечаешь, что кое-кто был весьма занят.

Стойка кассира исчезла. Снаряжение команды отодвинуто к стенам. В дальнем конце – клетка с четырьмя псами. Они дико подпрыгивают, лают, но не раздается ни звука – очевидно, их заглушили.

У входа в хранилища видишь ступеньки и платформу, на которую взгромоздили трон. Скорее всего, это и есть бывшая длинная стойка. Платформа перемещения уничтожена, но где же гоблины? Ответ – на другой стороне холла, висят на стене. Сцена чрезвычайно похожа на ту, в хранилище.

Коллинз восседает на троне.

- Приветствую тебя, Гарри Поттер. – Его голос изменился. Мужчина одет в разукрашенную мантию, а на голове у него – какая-то прическа.

- Джейк, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? Что ты делаешь? – Решаешь действовать осмотрительно и не позволить убрать кости к стене, зная, что змеи будут нацеливать пасти на «желтоволосого человека». Держишь палочку в руке, но не направляешь на него.

Коллинз поднимается, и ты замечаешь увенчанный змеей скипетр в чем-то вроде подставки рядом с троном.

- Мне пришлось на некоторое время взять взаймы тело твоего друга. Позволь мне представиться: я – Чилота, бывший когда-то правителем этого города. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

- У тебя забавный способ просить о помощи, - указываешь ты на мертвых гоблинов и собак в клетке – должно быть, остатки экспедиции.

- Ты – чрезвычайно сильный, но пока ещё очень молодой волшебник. Так говорит мне память этого тела. Твои друзья обеспечат твое сотрудничество. Гоблины… Что ж, я оказал тебе услугу. Эти омерзительные презренные существа предали бы тебя, как только вы обнаружили бы сокровища. Ирония в том, что у них не получалось заставить платформу работать. – У мага скрежещущий смех, который от тела Коллинза слышать весьма странно.

- Почему – я? Билл намного лучше в разрушении заклинаний. Кван – в сражении. У Грозовой Тучи намного больше опыта.

- Это правда, но у нас, Гарри Поттер, – общий враг. Когда он впервые появился здесь, его звали Том Риддл. Когда же уезжал, то поменял чешую и называл себя Лордом Волдемортом. Он прибыл сюда, утверждая, что ищет знаний, и многие стали жертвой его обаяния. Когда же он вкусил всего, что город мог ему предложить, то со своими последователями разрушил это место. Я попытался его остановить, но этот маг взял надо мной верх. Теперь снаружи ты можешь видеть результаты.

Даже в этой ситуации сарказм пробивается наверх:

- Так что ты – дух могущественного волшебника, и хочешь отомстить Риддлу. У него довольно много врагов; некоторые из них даже учредили клуб.

Он игнорирует тебя подобно обычному хамоватому и напыщенному Темному Лорду:

- Ты сказал остальным, что ищешь золота и славы, но я знаю, что это неправда. Ты знаешь, что здесь есть хоркрукс – ты хочешь его уничтожить. Я воздам Риддлу по заслугам за то, что тот разрушил мой любимый город. Мы вместе уничтожим шар провидца.

- Это все-таки не ответ на мой вопрос. Что тебе нужно от меня? – Вот так, пусть он говорит – вытащи из него всю возможную информацию.

- Ты слишком силен для того, чтобы овладеть тобой без твоего разрешения. Другое дело, если это произойдет охотно. С твоей мощью и моим знанием мы отомстим жалкому червю, который называет себя Волдемортом. Присоединись ко мне, и нам будут не нужны твои друзья. Я знаю, как изгнать демона, которого Риддл оставил охранять свой хоркрукс. Я знаю, как снять окружающие то место щиты. По сравнению с моим знанием защиты твой друг – просто неофит.

Он только что упомянул о демоне?..

- Здесь есть демон?

- О да, и это не просто тип демона «вызови и позволь бродить на воле», какого призывал Гриндельвальд – тот, для уничтожения которого потребовались Альбус Дамблдор, Николас Фламмель и Одиссеус Боунс. Этот – намного мощнее; он скован множеством связывающих кругов. Если это существо освободить, оно опустошило бы земли на сотни миль вокруг, а для победы над ним потребовались бы дюжины магов.

Вот дерьмо! Выкинь это сейчас же из головы! Обрати внимание на косящую под Темного Лорда личность:

- Предположи, мы уничтожим Ридлла… Что дальше?

- О, мне знакомы несколько древних ритуалов майя, которые могут возродить меня во плоти. Наш союз не будет вечным. Я просто хочу его победить, а потом вернуться сюда и возродить этот благородный древний город. Ты жаждешь учиться, а я – хочу преподать…

Он что, серьезно полагает, что ты поведешься на это дерьмо? Он просто ещё один тип в длинной цепочке людей, желающих тебя использовать. Ну что, поразвлеклись и хватит, правда?

- Этот ритуал случайно не включает в себя «кость отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага»?

Его глаза сужаются:

- Среди прочего… Да.

- Ты не был его врагом – скорее, партнером. А злишься лишь потому, что он предал тебя первым. Ты знаешь окружающие сокровища защиты потому, что сам ставил их. Если бы я спустился по этой лестнице и попал под действие того заклятья, у нас бы сейчас не было беседы, так? Я бы уже лежал на алтаре или что-то вроде этого, да?

- Ах, ты все же более проницательный, чем полагал Коллинз… Возможно, потребуется чуть больше принуждения: _Авада Кедавра!_ – Ты инстинктивно уклоняешься, но зеленый поток энергии смерти летит к клетке и ударяет в одного из заливающихся лаем псов. Тот падает. – Жаль, я не знал, кто это был. Спаси оставшихся друзей, мальчик. Ты со своей необученной силой никогда не возьмешь надо мной верх.

Теперь ты уверен, что сможешь бросить убийственное проклятие. Запускаешь скрытые щиты и приказываешь змеям атаковать. Концентрируясь на другой части холла, аппарируешь:

_- Авада Кедавра!_ – рявкаешь ты, посылая молнию прямо в скипетр. Тот, содрогнувшись, взрывается и ослепляет вспышкой света.

Чилота кричит, а ты аппарируешь в клетку, падая среди собак. Пытаясь избавиться от проходящей по телу волны тошноты, вытаскиваешь из кармана веревку:

- Портключ! Все – кусайте веревку! Активировать!

Сила портключа дергает вас четырех назад, на крышу Министерства. Тебя все ещё колотит от использования проклятия убийства.

Дрожащим голосом произносишь:

- В корзине под парусиной есть палочки. Думаю, я видел там ещё и несколько метел. Давайте-ка я попробую отменить преобразование. _Фините Инкантатем!_ – Первый пес падает на землю, при превращении вырастая до размеров тролля. Следующая собака оборачивается Кваном, который ползет к парусине.

Сглатываешь растущий комок в горле и делаешь палочкой заключительный взмах. Через секунду ты смотришь в грустные глаза Одинокой Грозовой Тучи. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ты ослеплен и оглушен гневом.

В ярости кричишь, хватая портключ! Твои вены переполняют шок и жуткая ярость. Грозовая Туча кидается вперед, чтобы остановить тебя, но не успевает.

- Не Билл! Только не Билл! Не Билл! Активировать!

Снова появившись в клетке, немедленно аппарируешь оттуда, когда заклятие, которые ты даже не можешь распознать, ударяет в прутья клетки. Появляешься за грудой костей, возле двух следов от ожогов, оставшихся от твоих змей, и отсылаешь всю груду в мага.

Ядовитый голос Чилоты издевается над тобой, пока твои защиты от заклятий отметаются в сторону, словно ветки:

- Ничтожная козявка – знаешь ли, что ты сделал? За оставшиеся мгновенья своей жизни подумай, какие бы слова ты хотел бы увидеть на своей могильной плите! – Он немного хромает – должно быть, один из твоих щитов пустил ему кровь. Её будет больше – и намного!

Перед твоими глазами встает залитое слезами лицо Флер. К нему присоединяются страдающие, укоряющие взгляды на лицах Уизли – они обвиняют тебя. Твой лучший друг мертв, а этот ублюдок сейчас заплатит!

_  
* Испанский конкистадор, который возглавил первую завоевательную экспедицию европейцев к северу от Мексики.  
** Атауальпа – последний правитель инков, т.н. Единственный Инка.  
*** Франси́ско Писа́рро Гонсалес (исп. Francisco Pizarro y González, ок. 1475—1541) — испанский авантюрист, конкистадор, завоевавший империю инков и основавший город Лиму (Источник: Википедия).  
**** Кетцалькоа́тль («пернатый змей») — на языке науатль — имя божества древней Америки.  
***** Тольте́ки — индейский народ юто-ацтекской языковой семьи, живший на территории «средневековой» Месоамерики (из Википедии).  
****** Pico da Neblina  
******* Vaya Con Dios – не знаю испанского, но что-то вроде «Да хранит тебя Бог»


	18. Chapter 18

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 18 - Когтями на твоей спине, вызывая озноб в ночном воздухе**

_Напоминаю:_ события первой главы происходят как раз между главами 17 и 18. Если вы не перечитали, я не виновата)))

Твои глаза открываются сами. Ты мог бы поспать ещё немного – а может, целую неделю? Не слишком хорошая идея. Сны неприятны. Говорили, что волшебный народ вроде тебя слишком хорошо чувствует плач мертвых. Часть обычных людей может утверждать, что они видели и ощущали их, но люди, или, как говорит старина Вернон, «уроды» вроде тебя регулярно общаются с духами.

Так вообрази, что находишься в середине мертвого города, где за короткий промежуток времени были убиты тысячи волшебных существ? О да, прекрасные времена – нет ничего лучше, чем просыпаться в холодном поту! Руки касались тебя, цеплялись за твою кожу. На твою долю выпало немало кошмаров. Черт, да у тебя в голове побывал даже сам виновник этого беспорядка; но то, что ты испытал, было удручающе ярким. Почти вернулось желание отпереть дверь банка, но ты этого не сделал. Откуда идет этот жуткий визг? Ради всего святого, всей доброты и любви в мире, остановите же его!

- Кроха Джеймс наконец проснулся! – останавливает Хак свое пение. Или ты все ещё спишь, или тролль знает слова к «Hotel California». Плохо, что он не может настолько же хорошо петь. Коллинз сказал, что это история произошла в действительности, с волшебником, их ведущим гитаристом, в этих зачарованных развалинах на юго-западе Америки, откуда тот еле выбрался живым. Может, он, конечно, снова рассказывал тебе всякую ерунду…

- Эй, Хак… На самом деле меня зовут Гарри. Мы уже говорили об этом, - бессвязно бурчишь, пока тролль пихает тебе пластиковую бутылку с водой. Опираешься на стену, у которой лежал. Подходит Билл.

- Ну что, останешься с нами на сей раз?

- Хотелось бы. Как долго я был в отключке?

- Шесть часов, плюс-минус. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Неужели ты серьезно хочешь знать ответ? Я чувствую, как будто я – в аду, - и это, если вспомнить – где ты, довольно близко к истине.

- Что случилось с шумными мертвецами снаружи?

- Заглушающие чары. Они все ещё там. Мы просто устали их слушать. В холле безопасно. Остальные периодически обходят офисы наверху так часто, как только возможно. Ты был истощен и довольно сильно ранен после своего геройского трюка. Мы уже начали преобразовывать стены и все остальное, чтобы собрать их в единую кучу, когда вы с Хаком выжгли путь к двери.

Хак улыбается. Нужно что-то сделать со всякой гадостью между его зубов. Слишком уж часто ты это видишь.

- Мы сокрушили вместе много черепов. Должен был сокрушить череп Глурга. Хаку это не понравилось.

Запутавшись, смотришь на Билла. Разве Хак должен был нанести Глургу удар милосердия? Билл отвечает:

- Нет, Гарри. Место наводнено некрощитами. Тролль и четыре гоблина поднялись через час после того, как умерли. Пришлось снести им головы. Если умрет кто-нибудь ещё, придется снова это сделать.

- Разве мы не можем разрядить щиты?

- Они появляются вновь. Где-нибудь внутри должен быть управляющий щит, который порождает новые некрощиты в городе. Это – вторая самая впечатляющая вещь, которую я видел с тех пор, как добрался сюда.

Ты спрашиваешь из любопытства:

- Прекрасно, а просто самая впечатляющая вещь?

- Гарри, ты отбрасывал столько энергии, что аж светился. Я слышал о людях, достаточно сильных для видимой ауры. Да и Кван тоже. Грозовая Туча говорит, что однажды в молодости он видел ведьму, которая и вправду могла это сделать.

Ты чувствуешь себя немного неловко, как тогда, когда все говорили, что ты натравил змею на Джастина «С-длинной-фамилией-через-дефис»:

- Должно быть, просто игра света или что-нибудь вроде этого…

- Не похоже. Здесь не настолько много света; кроме того, разве ты не удивляешься, почему твоя рука забинтована? Потому что твоя палочка сплавилась с ладонью. Наверное, тебе надо бы её отполировать и почистить. Она немного воняет горелой плотью. Если бы я взял с собой Омут Памяти Флер, я бы тебе показал. Может, найдем один здесь. Было бы неплохо заиметь свой собственный.

Пытаешься снова отрицать все, но понимаешь, что это бесполезно; слишком много лет Дурсли говорили, что ты ничего не стоишь. Пошли они! Ты – крут! Ты пнул под зад большую часть зомби! Может, настало время всему остальному миру это осознать!

- Что ж, расскажи-ка мне побольше об этой штуке с аурой.

- Гарри, ты помнишь, как в первых развалинах ты вернулся за Кваном, а тот упал в обморок? Это – волшебное истощение. Ты пролетел мимо этой точки и продолжал идти вперед. Я бы не продвинулся дальше двадцати метров до той двери. Кван сказал, что тоже бы туда не добрался. А ты – сделал это. Я видел, как ты отбросил трех инфери от ног Хака в то же самое время. Один из них ударился о колонну в трех метрах от земли. Если Дамблдор или кто-нибудь другой будет когда-нибудь сомневаться в тебе, я бы показал им это воспоминание. Хочешь попробовать послать заклинание?

Киваешь, и он призывает твою палочку. Даже обычные освещающие чары утомляют, но ты можешь их наложить. Кван уже здесь. Ты должен был заметить, как тот входит. Обычно кореец подкрадывается к тебе, только чтобы испугать. Возможно, ты ещё не совсем отошел...

- Когда я упал в обморок, то смог использовать волшебство только через сутки с хвостиком. Не глупи и не напрягайся! Лучше сделай вместо этого что-нибудь полезное, например, приготовь Квану поесть.

Слишком уж хочется попробовать преобразовать его во что-нибудь – ну просто до невозможности! Убираешь палочку в кобуру, чувствуя себя почти голым.

- Где мое ружье? Я не собираюсь стоять здесь беззащитным. Может, ты зачаруешь мой дробовик для новых боеприпасов, а я быстренько пожарю что-нибудь на воке? – Кван соглашается и садится зачаровывать твое оружие заклинанием перезарядки. Большую часть тел убрали. Сначала ты думаешь, что кто-то просто удалил их, но потом понимаешь, что вместо этого они были разрезаны на кусочки и свалены в наскоро выкопанную огненную яму. Умно, ведь разрезать трупы гораздо меньше напрягает, чем полностью их уничтожать. С другой стороны, ты же здесь не с долбанной АД за спиной. Этих людей не просто так называют профессионалами.

С помощью Хака находишь и распаковываешь из сундуков кухонное оборудование. Гоблины осматривают кристаллическую решетку, питающую систему перемещения. Они не довольны. Эти существа немного расстроены тем, что не смогут использовать ворг, пока «грязные человеческие» зелья трансформации не уйдут из организма. Их оружие было не слишком-то эффективным. Восемь медведей – просто большая закуска для инфери. По крайней мере, теперь ты знаешь, что зелье вызывает изменения, основываясь на типе индивидуальности. Вот так-то, Герми!

- А вы, парни, тоже будете есть?

- Объясни, человек, что это будет?

- Рис, мясо, овощи, немного соевого соуса и кунжутное масло для аромата.

- Да, - отвечает их лидер после некоторых раздумий. Возможно, человек впервые предложил для них что-то приготовить. Ты – не против, если не нужно будет наблюдать, как они или Хак принимают пищу.

- Тогда продолжайте работать. Я приготовлю на всех. – Ты не уверен, потеряли ли гоблины своего повара, но ты бы предпочел, чтобы они попытались получить сюда ещё припасов и вооружения. Особенно, когда ты смотришь в – хотелось бы надеяться – небьющиеся окна и замечаешь снаружи силуэты.

Коллинз растянулся в спальнике в пяти метрах слева от того места, где ты занят готовкой. Он кряхтит и немного стонет. Минуту или две ты игнорируешь происходящее, но теперь это слишком уж громко. Взглянув на Билла и Квана, понимаешь, что те тоже заметили.

Коллинз, выпуская оглушающий крик, садится. Хватает свою палочку и выпускает взрывное проклятье. То врезается в стойку, на которой ты вчера играл в чечетку с инфери. Черт! Метром выше, и оно бы ударило в проклятые окна!

Да, вот ты и отдохнул от магии:

_- Экспеллярмус!_ – Ошеломленный и все ещё ничего не понимающий маг – легкая добыча, и ты запросто вырываешь у него палочку из руки. От усилия оседаешь на пол.

- Не подходите! Не подходите! Убирайтесь от меня к черту! Они – везде! Глаза! Не подходите!

Кван – уже рядом и снова его успокаивает. Он обеспокоен.

- И так – каждый раз, когда мы пытаемся поспать. Место проклято покруче, чем я видел за всю свою жизнь.

Билл кивает:

- Я согласен. Здесь хуже, чем где-либо, где я побывал до этого. Придется нормировать наше зелье сна-без-сновидений. Мария, проверь ящик и скажи мне, сколько у нас доз.

Грозовая Туча помогает тебе подняться на ноги.

- Мы с Гарри будем спать в форме животных. Так на нас должно действовать намного меньше. Наши тотемы также помогут противостоять угрозе. Тебе и Марии особенно понадобится ясный ум.

Джейк Коллинз выкашливает воду, что дал ему Кван.

- Сколько мне удалось поспать? Такое чувство, что я и вовсе не спал.

- Час.

- Черт побери! Мы что, так и будем дремать? Я уже ненавижу это проклятое место! Нам просто следовало оглушить друг друга!

Билл задумывается и ждет, пока Санчес даст ему точную цифру.

- Что ж, не совсем хорошо, но так и будем поступать две ночи подряд, и использовать зелье раз на третью. С анимагами, которым зелье не требуется, у нас достаточно снотворного на месяц вперед.

Кажется, никому больше не нравится идея оставаться здесь целый месяц. Черт, да и ты к тому времени попросишься обратно даже в качестве туалетной бумаги для Дамблдора. Теперь, когда спал адреналин, это место кажется неправильным. Минуту ищешь верное слово, пока тебя не озаряет: грязное. Это – грязное место. Как будто живешь внутри раковой опухоли.

Обед слишком холоден, ему недостает обычного остроумного подшучивания, к которому ты так привык. Заглушающие чары проходят на половине обеда, и стук по двери и окнам возобновляется. Санчес переделывает заклинание, бормоча по-испански нечто очень похожее на ругательства.

Гоблинам, кажется, нравится твоя кулинария, хоть они и приправляют её громадным количеством соли. Должно быть, кровяное давление для них – не проблема. Хак в восторге. Хотя, наверное, ты мог бы вывалить на его обед кучу копошащихся насекомых, и ему было бы все равно. Если честно, это не лучшая приготовленная тобой еда, однако при таких обстоятельствах даже у Вольфганга Пака* вряд ли вышло бы лучше.

Остатки холла едва освещены. Билл наспех добавляет тревожные щиты на оба комплекта защиты. Ты в третий раз помогаешь Хаку, когда взвывает тот, в дальнем конце, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Две кучи ходячей плоти, волоча ноги, пересекают барьер. Коллинз вытаскивает своего Пустынного Орла и направляется к ним. В трех метрах он берет его обеими руками и сносит обе головы.

- Если уж я не могу спать, лучше тогда буду стрелять. Кто желает мне помочь почистить наверху?

Соглашаешься – тебе нужно потренироваться с Моссбергом. Хаку тоже хочется пойти, но он слишком тяжелый для верхних этажей. Билл немного не уверен в том, что тебя стоит отпускать без магии. Он идет с вами. Ты берешь дробовик, зачарованную коробку с боеприпасами и, как последний резерв, девятимиллиметровый Браунинг с магазином на тринадцать патронов. Сверху – пять этажей, и лучше уж не откладывать начало. Билл устанавливает защиту на площадке, пока двое двигаются на второй этаж. Ты включаешь очки, и коридор зажигается, как неоновая реклама. Устанавливаешь емкость с боеприпасами наверху лестничного пролета. Пока ты от неё не дальше, чем в тридцати метрах, оружие будет перезаряжаться самостоятельно.

Глядя на вас, Билл показывает на некрощиты.

- Я надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать вам об осторожности. Сомневаюсь, что они потрудились оставить наверху ловушку, но если увидите любые щиты, кроме этих, или основные защиты здания, уносите оттуда ноги. Я проверяю на ловушки, а вы вдвоем зачищаете комнаты. Открывайте любую закрытую дверь. Может, там и тихо, но за ней могут притаиться инфери. Мы называем это «открыть ящик Пандоры». Не действуйте опрометчиво и глупо. И то, и другое убьет вас. Ну, поехали…

Ты абсолютно не понимаешь архитектуры гоблинов. Концепция прямых линий или прямых углов им незнакома. Это, скорее, смущает: как будто вы постоянно находитесь в «павильонах смеха». Сумасшедшая старуха Арабелла Фигг как-то взяла тебя туда, когда тебе было семь. Заставив тебя поклясться, что никогда не скажешь об этом Дурслям. Интересно, знала ли она о том, что происходит. Более того: сколько об этом знал Дамблдор. Скоро, старик! Скоро…

Тебя оглушает стакатто АК-47. Вот дерьмо! Коллинз мог бы использовать и заглушающее, черт бы его побрал! Клацая, приближаются двое мертвых. Хлам засоряет коридоры. Может, ты привел с собой неправильного Уизли? Дорогая чистюля Молли могла бы заставить следующим летом трудиться без продыху всех слизеринцев, вычищая этот бардак, а если некрощиты и приберут к рукам некоторых из них… что ж, невелика потеря, ну, может, кроме Гринграсс и Дэвис. Эти уж слишком миленькие. Они – все ещё парочка откровенно привлекательных персон, но привлекательные до ужаса девушки – то же самое.

Возвращая внимание к стоящей перед вами задаче, перешагиваешь через трупы. Выключаешь на минутку очки, чтобы твои глаза отдохнули. Каждые несколько метров Билл останавливается и тихо произносит скороговоркой заклятие-детектор.

- У нас не должно быть проблем на втором или третьем этажах. Четвертый и пятый были только для гоблинов. Там точно могут быть остатки каких-нибудь старых щитов, установленных разрушителями заклятий для банковских менеджеров. Но нам в любом случае нужно пробраться в кабинеты менеджеров. Там должна быть главная бухгалтерская книга хранилищ и, может быть, самые важные ключи. Пока же я не вижу ничего необычного.

- Билл, а где тела мертвых гоблинов?

- Понятия не имею. Меня и самого это беспокоит. Мне кажется, они ждут нас в туннелях. Я послал парочку трупов к хранилищам, и защита на входе уничтожила их. Мария уже их проверяет. Проблема в том, что если мы уничтожим их, это освободит несколько сотен ходячих тел и окончательно откроет ящик Пандоры.

За дверью напротив вас раздается ужасный звук. Эта дверь открывается внутрь.

- Сколько?

Билл прислушивается.

- Больше одного, как минимум двое. К счастью, комната не такая уж большая. Входим на три.

- Стоп! Это значит раз, два, три, а потом заходим? Или раз, два, а на три заходим? – Это слишком старый спор.

Билл смотрит на тебя. Коллинз качает головой:

- Черт возьми, не могу поверить! Раз! Пошли! – он поворачивает ручку и пинком открывает дверь.

Их четверо в комнате. Гоблинов все ещё нет. Одного ты взрываешь, но предпочитаешь убраться с дороги Коллинза. Это его сеанс терапии. Тебя смущает, насколько вялы четверо зомби в этой комнате. Лучше уж не расслабляться! Риддл, конечно, безумен, но он – не полный идиот. Ходячие мертвецы – только первая линия обороны. Просто у него мания величия.

Пока вы очищаете каждую комнату, Билл накладывает на двери запирающие заклинания, чтобы их больше нельзя было открыть. Инфери с верхних этажей не смогут пробраться дальше коридоров. В следующей комнате есть балкон. Выйдя на него, впервые удается взглянуть на этот ад на земле. Большинство зданий разрушено. Несколько все ещё стоит. Улицы полны мертвецов. Под тобой – орда инфери; они глядят на тебя и тянут вверх руки. Сделай ошибку – тогда вполне можешь оказаться с ними! В воздухе ощущается напряжение.

- Фестралы? – спрашиваешь ты, показывая на силуэты во тьме.

- Нет; вернись внутрь. Эти, похоже, в прошлой жизни были абраксанами. Вот дерьмо! Некрощиты затронули и их! – Ты вспоминаешь прекрасных созданий, что тянули кареты Бобатона. Эти же выглядят как что-то жуткое из кошмаров. Кажется, идея найти управляющую некрощитами штуку – очень даже неплоха.

Тихо пробираешься внутрь, не желая привлекать внимание летающей жути. Нда, кого же ещё затронули эти щиты? Хранилища у гоблинов охраняли самые разные существа.

-

Через три часа ты снова устал. Второй и третий этажи теперь очищены. Билл проверяет Квана; Билл и Санчес наверху, исследуют защиты, ведущие на четвертый и пятый этажи. Хорошие новости: кажется, они нетронуты, а значит сюда Риддл не заходил. Плохие: кажется, они не затронуты – ведь гоблинам нравится конфиденциальность, а значит, они могут зайти весьма далеко в защите собственного руководства.

Билл сказал, что ты можешь посмотреть на его отчеты по миссии. Изнываешь от любопытства, что же он им написал.

_Приветствую, Орден!_

Мы обнаружили вход в Затерянный Город. Когда вы это прочтете, мы уже сделаем попытку проникнуть туда. Точка нашего выхода наводнена инфери. Подозреваю, что у меня получится посылать сообщения, но вот читать их – вряд ли.

Я забираю Гарри с собой. Да, вы прочитали правильно. Гарри все время был со мной. Вы – ханжеские ублюдки! У меня вызывает отвращение то, что кого-то из вас я называл друзьями, а некоторых – семьей! Так как нас невозможно найти, мы решили, что лучше уж потратить на что-то полезное все ресурсы, которые были направлены на его поиски. Отзовите ищеек. Хотите кое-что знать? Думаю, что он в большей безопасности со мной в проклятом городе, чем с вами, идиоты!

И ему, и мне хотелось бы услышать объяснение, почему с ним обращались таким образом, но сомневаюсь, что хоть что-нибудь вами сказанное могло бы нас удовлетворить. Вообразите мое удивление, Дамблдор, когда я понял, что Гарри не знал, что ему предстоит. Как насчет тех объектов, что мы разыскиваем – вы собирались поиграть с ним в ту же игру в вопросы, что и со мной? Будьте уверены – теперь он знает. Это было так же интересно, как и то, что Гарри рассказал мне о предмете из Отдела Тайн. Рассматривайте это письмо как мое заявление об отставке. Огромное спасибо, но теперь я работаю на Гарри. Хотя, учитывая источник финансов, думаю, большинство из нас получает зарплату у Гарри. Странно, но я хочу попробовать новый подход и фактически помогу ему в решении стоящей перед ним задачи. А если Вам вдруг пришли в голову интересные идеи о сокращение расходов, Люпин, Вы могли бы вспомнить о происхождении денег и на Ваши расходы, а также о том, что Гарри мог бы обвинить Вас в этом, если ему захочется.

Мама, папа – о чем, черт возьми, вы вообще думали? Я никогда так не стыдился своей фамилии за всю мою жизнь! И это после всего, что Гарри сделал для нас. Папа и Джинни должны ему жизни! Если уж посчитать, то и я – также. И как вам не стыдно? Честно предупреждаю – если вы когда-нибудь заставите меня выбирать между собой и Гарри, вы будете неприятно удивлены моим выбором.

Билл Уизли

Приветствую, Орден!

Мы только что успешно проникли в точку назначения. У нас есть потери. Погибли один тролль и четыре гоблина. Наша первая задача – обеспечить базу.

Дальнейшее – позднее.

Билл Уизли

Ты знаешь, что Билл – хороший лгун, но вряд ли он мог бы подделать такое количество гнева в своих словах. Где-то внутри всегда ворочалась мысль о том, что это некая причудливая схема Дамблдора для твоего обучения. А как он переключился от ледяной неприветливости к Дамблдору на пылающий гнев к родителям! Вот шпилька Люпину вовсе не была так уж необходима. Набег на развалины оставил тебе больше, чем достаточно, денег на весь следующий год. Но Ордену этого знать не нужно.

Берешь в руки собственный журнал. Читая записи Билла, ты думал о Луне. Твое последнее письмо к ней было слишком легкомысленным. Зная, что она будет неспособна ответить, ты чувствовал облегчение напополам с виной. Ты смог сказать «прощай» без каких-либо последствий. Теперь, когда ты пережил первую атаку, нужно решить, куда идти дальше. Стыдно признать, но тебе интересно, наблюдает ли она и ждет ли, когда журнал засветится вновь?

_Привет, Луна!_

У нас получилось. Там везде были инфери. После борьбы с ними я упал в обморок от истощения. Нам удалось расчистить холл и несколько верхних этажей.

Это место проклято. Спать очень сложно. У всех – бесконечные кошмары. Грозовая туча сказал, что мы попробуем спать в качестве животных, тогда кошмары будут менее интенсивны. В этой форме наш мозг немного другой. Думаю, где-то здесь прячется шутка, но оставляю её разгадку тебе. Он также сказал, что наши анимагические тотемы должны помочь оградиться от окружающего зла. Так что остальные получат больше доз зелья-без-снов. Даже гоблинов затронуло. К счастью, на Хака не повлияло. Думаю, что иногда и троллем быть неплохо, а?

Я заглянул в пропасть. Слова здесь бессильны. Это место – обитель зла. Я не пожелал бы оказаться здесь никому, кроме того ублюдка, что его создал. Щиты самообновляются! Любой умерший через час после смерти анимируется. Умерли друг Хака, Глург, и четверо гоблинов. Позднее мы вынуждены были их уничтожить, когда до тех добрались некрощиты.

Мне нужно идти. Моя очередь пытаться поспать. Надеюсь, у тебя все в порядке.

Гарри

Сон в форме ягуара и в самом деле приглушил кошмары. Из ужасающих кошмаров они превратились в просто страшные сны. Ты остаешься в своей форме и идешь размять лапы.

Опять готовишь кушать. Восстанавливающие работы по системе трансфера на платформе продолжаются, но без особого успеха.

Через два часа ты ассистируешь Биллу и Марии в удалении защиты со ступенек на четвертый этаж. Они оба очень хорошо разбираются в защитах для гоблинов. С ними обоими в действии, удаление щитов становится упражнением на повторение. Некоторые из щитов они позволяют тебе убрать самому. Приятно снова использовать магию. Четвертый этаж полностью свободен от инфери. Это вроде бы и хороший знак, но по какой-то причине заставляет тебя насторожиться.

В конторе управляющего должна храниться главная инвентаризационная книга, детально описывающая содержимое каждого хранилища. Иначе придется открывать по очереди все эти бесчисленные хранилища. Бухгалтерские книги в главном холле просто содержат записи о количестве денег. Этого добра здесь достаточно. Все будут довольны.

- Вот и оно, Гарри. Вот этот комплект отвечает за полет на метле внутри банка. Покажи-ка мне, что у тебя есть! – Плавным движением палочки из остролиста начинаешь процесс удаления чар, предотвращающих использование метел во всем здании. Защиты вгравированы в строение на территории только для гоблинов. Восхищаешься их мастерством. Не нужно управлять банком, чтобы добраться сюда для нейтрализации защит против мётел.

Оба разрушителя заклинаний с одобрением наблюдают за твоими усилиями. По крайней мере, теперь все смогут использовать метлы. Что значит, до пятого этажа добраться будет гораздо проще. Впервые за последние двенадцать часов ты расплываешься в улыбке, когда Билл взбирается на это смешное средство передвижения – метлу Замбрано – и чары снова прокручивают их рекламный слоган. Мария пользуется старой мексиканской моделью под названием «Быстрый Гонзалес», по имени персонажа мультфильма. Сегодня ей в лучшем случае подошло бы «Медленный ленивец Родригес».

Теперь, когда вы вооружены рабочими метлами, щиты на лестнице больше не помеха. Возможно, если станет скучно, позднее ты вернешься и разрушишь их для практики. Умей обойти препятствие! В этом-то и красота профессии разрушителя заклинаний. Устанавливающий защиту парень или девица не несут ответственность за воображение другого человека! Черт, да даже за факт того, что здесь можно петь гимн творческому мышлению. Тебе хочется крикнуть гип-гип-ура творческому мышлению, когда Билл открывает дверь.

_Раз! Раз! Вот дерьмо!_

Когда-то стоящее перед вами существо было прекрасным крылатым жеребцом. Теперь же это всего лишь нечто с кусками кожистой плоти, еле цепляющейся за кости. Нацеливаешь палочку ему в морду и изо всех сил запускаешь в него _тонаре,_ отбрасывая назад и тушу твари, и дверь.

Когда дорога чиста, впервые удается взглянуть на пятый этаж. Риддл не просто так не убирал всю защиту с четвертого уровня.

Сначала он – умный ублюдок! – напал на пятый! В потолке зияют отверстия. Практически весь уровень открыт для доступа с воздуха. Угадайте-ка, где пасутся все немертвые летающие лошади, если это и есть самый высокий и открытый этаж в пещере? Ты, случайно, не знаешь, кто же только что уничтожил дверь и привлек к вам всеобщее внимание? Забудь про ящик Пандоры! Ты только что открыл гребаный загон Пандоры!

Посылаешь во второго конягу костелом. Он отрывает ногу, но остальное жизненно важное остается нетронутым.

- Гарри, назад! Мы будет сражаться с ними в коридоре, ниже!

Прекрасный план. Мария летит вниз. Билл, ругаясь, спрыгивает и бросает чары подушки на месте приземления. Вскакиваешь обратно на Стрекозу и, набирая скорость, уносишь ноги от вызывающей панику смерти.

Гоблинские щиты работают в твою пользу – первое существо взрывается. Что ж, больше не надо их разрушать. Приземляясь рядом с Биллом, не можешь решить, воспользоваться палочкой или дробовиком. Палочка выигрывает, и ты кладешь оружие на пол. Щиты уничтожают ещё одного абраксана. Вы втроем сосредотачиваете огонь на следующем. Пока они наступают по одному, все должно быть в порядке!

Иногда интересно, почему ты должен обдумывать подобные вещи. Что бы ни проявляло такой интерес к тебе - карма, судьба или что-то ещё – оно должно наслаждаться такими моментами. Как только ты решаешь, что все в порядке, жизнь выбрасывает очередной фортель.

На этот раз финт в том, что лошади решили: добираться до вас по лестнице слишком долго. Некоторые попробовали пройти прямо через потолок. Захватывая Санчес, ныряешь с пути одного коняги, когда тот проламывает потолок прямо над вами. Срубаешь ему голову, но конь уже умудрился пнуть Билла так, что тот летит на землю.

- Санчес, хватай Билла и убирайтесь отсюда! Я их задержу. – Начинаешь швырять разрушительные проклятья, прикрывая стратегический маневр. Ну, хорошо, хорошо – это отступление! Ещё один отделяет тебя от двух разрушителей заклинаний. Нда, это проблема. Посылаешь пару _редукто_ – они не останавливают тварь, но сильно замедляют её продвижение. – Давайте, вперед! Я уведу их прочь! – Этот холл – смертельная ловушка! Берешь Стрекозу и вылетаешь в только что проделанную последним созданием дыру. На крыше ещё где-то дюжина таких, и они взмывают за тобой в воздух. Закладываешь крутой вираж. Если повезет, они попрутся в погоню всем стадом. Ты летишь вверх, во тьму, в холодный воздух, бросая разрубающие через плечо. Попав одному в крыло, прослеживаешь глазами его падение по спирали на город под вами. Прижимаешься к метле и набираешь скорость, направляясь к гладкому, почти полированному своду гигантской пещеры, практически без скальных образований. Грозовая Туча рассказывал, что в юности, когда он посещал этот город, туда транслировалась сцена ночного и дневного неба, похожая на ту, в большом зале Хогвартса. Сейчас здесь нет ничего, кроме тусклого свечения, которое едва позволяет тебе видеть, куда направляешься.

Бо-ольшой вопрос: а какие же ещё существа были в пещере? В данный момент тебя преследует только дюжина крылатых коней. Притормаживаешь, чтобы подпустить их поближе, и выпускаешь по ближайшему вереницу заклятий. Черт! Промахнулся по крылу и по голове! Это может и затянуться, да? Пора бы придумать новый план: останови их крылья, и пусть гравитация все сделает за тебя.

_- Петрификус Тоталус!_ – обычно заклятье окаменения – из-за отсутствия лучшего термина – малость бесполезно. Однако в данном случае это потрясающая идея – с акцентом на потрясающую, особенно когда первая тварь шлепается на улицу. _«Вероятный на сегодня мрачный прогноз, по воле рока осложненный падающими с неба некропегасами, оправдался на сто процентов!»_

Роняешь конягу номер два и номер три. Вот это действительно то, что можно назвать прореживанием табуна! Хочется позлорадствовать подольше, но приближается что-то ещё. Что бы это ни было, оно большое и быстрое. Ещё один ядозуб! _«Маверик! Гус! У нас тут кто-то есть»_** Вираж, голову ниже! Лошадей было перелетать гораздо легче, но теперь за тобой гонятся два типа созданий с разными скоростями. Бросаешь в большее существо парочку сильных атакующих, но эффекта практически нет. _«Давай же, Гарри, думай!»_

Облетаешь круг ещё раз. Все следуют за тобой. Пока ты ждешь вдохновения или дракона – что настигнет первым! – попадаешь в ещё одного абраксана заклятием окаменения. Эти когти порежут тебя на ленточки. _«Отлично! Успокойся! Это не дракон. Это просто большой и быстрый зомби! Он не будет реагировать, как дракон»._

_- Акцио кирпич!_ – призываешь кирпич от здания, страшно нуждающегося в реконструкции. _– Пелло! Энгорджио!_ – Увеличивая, изгоняешь его, пытаясь метафорически ударить существо кирпичной стеной. Работает, но некродракон всего лишь уменьшает скорость. И что теперь? Пока что это была твоя лучшая идея.

В последнюю секунду ныряешь, уворачиваясь от почти налетевшего на тебя абраксана. Дерьмо! Крутанувшись под метлу, набрасываешь на него легкое связывающее.

Всю следующую минуту, пытаясь сбросить с хвоста дракона и оставшихся в воздухе абраксанов, играешь с ними в пятнашки. Можно вылететь из пещеры, тогда на границе выхода – где бы ни была эта граница – они и упадут. Но как тогда вернуться обратно в город? Думай, Гарри, думай! Ты не можешь убраться отсюда портключом или аппарировать – обратного пути тоже нет. Портключ… портключ… портключ! Раз нельзя использовать самому, почему бы не попробовать на драконе!

_- Акцио_ кирпич! – На этот раз вместо того, чтобы увеличить его, пришлепываешь на него липкие чары и превращаешь того в портключ на вторые по счету исследованные вами руины. Они должны быть достаточно близко. Высланный портключ ударяет в цель, и через секунду часть дракона примерно твоего размера исчезает! Нужно было направить в крыло! В противном случае, если его облегчить, тогда твой инструмент полетит быстрее, а это несправедливо, не так ли? Следующий портключ пролетает мимо. Ещё один попадает по дракону, но не приклеивается! Удача не на твоей стороне. Ты вынужден уворачиваться от приближающейся тварюги, и подобрать следующий кирпич никак не удается. Пару минут твои мысли занимают абраксаны; избавляешься от ещё двоих. Всем сейчас намного свободнее, и это самое «всем» - все ещё большее количество, чем тебе бы хотелось!

Ты уверен, что очередной кирпич не попадет в цель – не то, чтобы у тебя было время восхититься своей работой – сейчас ты немного занят. К твоему удивлению, попадаешь в голову! Пещера содрогается, когда туша дракона обрушивается на землю. Слава богам, она не раздавила банк! Несколько близких к нему маленьких зданий разрушаются. Разве было бы не прекрасно, если бы эта штука упала на хоркрукс – и вы все дружно могли бы отправиться по домам?

Когда дракона нет, можно сосредоточиться на нейтрализации остальных абраксанов. Для достижения подавляющего тактического преимущества в воздухе требуется ещё пятнадцать минут и не одна опасная ситуация. Победа – теперь в воздухе ты один! Улыбаясь во все тридцать два, делаешь круг почета над толпой вокруг банка, опрокидывая тех, кто сверху.

Твои проделки разгоняют большую часть этой самой толпы вокруг банка, и ты приземляешься на балконе второго этажа. Хотя, рано или поздно они вернутся.

- Вот так-то! Я – круче вас, ублюдки! Кто мужик? Я! Я – мужик! – Господи, как же хорошо быть живым!

- Гарри, ты понимаешь, что насмехаешься над толпой инфери? – прерывает голос Грозовой Тучи твое ликование по поводу победы.

- Не останавливай меня! Я – на коне! Как там все? – Ещё несколько раз выбрасываешь кулак в воздух для толпы внизу.

- У Билла несколько переломов. Тролль уничтожил преследовавших их до холла двоих абраксанов. А ты как?

- Ради разнообразия, ни царапины. Надеюсь, это новая положительная тенденция. Как думаешь, это стоит того, чтобы сделать круг почета?

- Думаешь, это так уж необходимо?

- Скоро вернусь! – Да, черт возьми, необходимо! На этот раз, облетая пещеру, обращаешь внимание на архитектуру. Большая часть – крошащиеся каменные здания. Одно строение практически не пострадало – когда-то оно было местной волшебной школой. Оно, конечно, и близко не впечатляет так, как Хогвартс, но здесь никто не собирается манипулировать тобой. Может, убить, но уж точно не управлять. Эта конструкция в стиле зиккурата. Плохо, что нет окон; можно было бы немного помародерствовать. Нужно будет спросить у Грозовой Тучи ее название. У школы есть квиддичный стадион, однако, только одна из четырех трибун все ещё стоит, да и на ней места для зрителей теперь разрушились. Большинство все ещё стоящих зданий выглядят творениями либо инков, либо ацтеков. В нескольких домах видно влияние готики – несомненно, воздействие европейских идиотов.

Дракон повредил то, что когда-то, должно быть, являлось их зданием Министерства. Министерство, их волшебная школа или банк – три самые вероятные кандидата для трофея Риддла. Билл и Флер думают, что он будет в банке. Ты склоняешься больше к версии о здании Министерства. Вообще-то не имеет значения, где на самом деле хоркрукс. Если он в городе, и гоблины попытаются заявить на него права, ты просто его уничтожишь. Если тот в хранилищах, ты его все равно уничтожишь. А в этом есть определенная логика, да?

-

Возвращаясь в холл, видишь, что Билл отдыхает. Кван его починил. Пинок абраксана сломал ему ключицу и ушиб несколько ребер. На некоторое время парень вышел из строя. Кратко отчитываешься по причиненному тобой снаружи хаосу.

Хак указывает дубинкой на двоих брошенных в углу абраксанов.

- Эй, Хак, ты, оказывается, разбил ещё парочку черепушек!

- Хак позаботился о мертвых конях! Сокрушил ещё черепа! Проклятье! Хак хочет секса! – Хак с силой ударяет землю дубинкой и с тоской смотрит на Санчес. К счастью, та не слушает. Нужно признать, что и у него есть основные потребности, верно? Черт возьми, и надо же было представить картину… Как будто тебе не хватало кошмаров!

Через два часа вы с Коллинзом и Санчес снова на балконе второго этажа. Ты сходил и забрал сверху Моссберг. В настоящее время ты соревнуешься в стрельбе с этими двумя. Коллинз обыгрывает вас на раз плюнуть. Это слишком легко для того, даже если бы он не использовал снайперскую винтовку М-21, а уж с мишенями на расстоянии всего в двадцать-тридцать метров ему и вовсе не требуется удача. Наблюдаешь, как тот выбивает ещё три объекта.

- Почему огонь не прогоняет инфери? – Это беспокоит тебя.

Отвечает Санчес:

- Мы обнаружили привязанную к некрощитам защиту. Все, что можно сказать, так это то, что из-за неё инфери не видят желтый и красный цвета. Они просто не видят огня, чтобы его бояться! Великолепная работа.

- Черт! Жаль, что я этого не знал! Может, покрасился бы в желтый или красный…

- А что, ты разве знаешь заклинание, которое может окрасить в желтый или красный? Я так и думала. Возможно, оно бы и не сработало. Инфери не могут видеть через рассеивающие или чары невидимости, но они все равно чувствуют жизнь. Твой способ тоже сработал неплохо. Коллинз! Пива! – громко выкрикивает уродливая ведьма, и боевой маг бросает ей банку. Сначала Коллинзу хотелось поиграть в «кто кого перепьет», но хорошо, что ни ты, ни Мария не пожелали, чтобы перевесил его опыт. – Мне следует сейчас быть внизу, рассматривать защиты в хранилища, но Билл хочет, чтобы первый осмотр мы делали только вдвоем. Эй, тебе бы тоже неплохо поприсутствовать там, Гарри. Ты заработал это. У тебя очень даже приличная парочка cajones! Сумасшедший ты с***н сын, англичанин! – хихикает ведьма новому «ласковому» прозвищу.

Улыбаешься, когда она, пыхтя, приканчивает банку и сминает её своей мощной лапой. Дама берет М-21 и выстреливает трижды, убивая только одного. Это вызывает у неё поток богохульств.

Она ставит марку под своим именем и передает винтовку тебе. Результат на данный момент: у Коллинза - приблизительно сто, он промахнулся всего раза три. У тебя – шестьдесят два, а у Санчес – пятьдесят восемь. Приплюсовываешь себе ещё две штуки из трех попыток.

Санчес с отвращением наблюдает:

- Я спускаюсь обратно вниз. Как только Билл будет в состоянии, мы начнем работать над щитами. Тебе нужно отдохнуть столько, сколько сможешь.

Идешь следом за ней по коридору и смотришь, как та уходит вниз. Как сказал бы Билл: «Золотое правило – в развалинах никто никуда не ходит один». На ступеньках женщина оглядывается, показывает тебе большой палец и спускается в холл.

- У тебя все ещё три магазина? Хочешь ещё один раунд?

- Да нет. Слишком часто промахиваюсь. Как ты так здорово наловчился?

- Много охотился ребенком. Каждый раз, когда отец не напивался вдрызг. – Коллинз методично скашивает семь штук подряд перед тем, как сменить магазин. Вытаскиваешь палочку и стараешься соответственно его выстрелам поработать _редукто_. Тебе нужна практика и в точности с волшебством. Он притормаживает, чтобы идти с тобой вровень.

- Круто. Жаль, что я ничего не делал со своим отцом, - произносишь ты между выстрелами.

- Может, и так, но не в моем случае, парень. Мне было восемь. Отец в который раз был под мухой и страшно избил мать, меня и двух моих сестер. Все, что у меня было – незаряженное ружье. Я все равно направил его на придурка. Он перешел черту. У меня произошел первый выброс случайного волшебства, и мой старик испытал на себе разрушающее. Пришли волшебники и объяснили, что случилось. Угадай-ка, что сказала им мать? Вот что: «Забирайте этого маленького ублюдка-убийцу с собой!» Семью переоценивают. – Он снова открывает огонь, к твоему удивлению, промахиваясь по первым двум целям. Может, у боевого мага-психотика все же есть сердце?

Что, черт возьми, можно на это сказать? Хотелось бы думать, что если бы Джеймс и Лилия Поттер не пожертвовали собой, то твоя жизнь была бы хоть ненамного лучше, чем есть. Нет смысла тратить время, волнуясь, превратил ли бы папочка тебя во второго мародера или нет, не правда ли? Твоя жизнь – прямо здесь и сейчас. Единственная, что у тебя есть. Единственный человек, который может сделать её лучше – ты сам. Жизнь часто ставила подножки на твоем пути. Ты все ещё здесь, и все, к чему ты стремишься – чтобы так оно и было.

Вместо ответа решаешь испытать заклинание. У тебя прямо-таки зудело все от желания испытать это проклятье в бою сразу после того, как Грозовая Туча его показал. Это его самое мощное элементное заклинание.

_- Голем мобилус!_ – поток выходящей магии изнуряет, но ты с удовлетворением наблюдаешь, как, отвечая твоей силе, поднимается земля. Она формируется в гуманоидную фигуру двух-трех метровой высоты – уже лучше, чем то, что получалось в дуэльном зале. По твоей умственной команде та начинает атаковать ближайшую группу инфери. Хак, возможно, сделал бы работу быстрее и лучше, чем твой конструкт, но в этом случае, против бессмысленного врага, этого более чем достаточно.

Немного жаль, что, по сравнению с твоим творением голем Грозовой Тучи имеет лучшую форму и отвечает на команды быстрее. Утешает одно – твое создание выглядит больше. Старый добрый вопрос: что имеет значение – размер голема, или как ты его используешь? Нужно больше практиковаться. Интересно, он впечатлил бы экзаменационную комиссию? Черт, да учитывая качество преподавания в Хогвартсе, правильно брошенный протего – уже повод для праздника!

Тебе нужно ещё подучиться, прежде чем сможешь вызвать старого анимагуса на дуэль – на игры кто-кого-круче с големами. Ты способен выдержать примерно минуту, прежде чем вынужденно отпускаешь энергию, держащую конструкцию вместе. Голем, шатаясь, обрушивается на землю и осыпается грязью, из которой ты и создал его. Возможно, нужно было добавить ещё шесть или семь убийств к твоему списку, если бы вы все ещё вели счет.

Минус ещё два магазина, плюс пять разрушающих – вот и наступил конец первого раунда Стрельбы по Инфери из Часовой Башни. Коллинз бормочет, что так не интересно, и предлагает для дополнительной сложности следующий раунд провести с балкона четвертого этажа. Качая головой по поводу его комментария, спускаешься вниз, в холл. Пора попытаться отдохнуть. Нужно сломать несколько мерзких щитов; ещё неизвестно, что за ними прячется.

_  
* Знаменитый повар, владелец сети ресторанов, автор множества книг по кулинарии и даже актер, сыгравший самого себя в ряде фильмов и сериалов.  
** Цитата из довольно известного фильма, "Top Gun" или «Лучший Стрелок», если кому-нибудь интересно.


	19. Chapter 19

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 19 - Разве так страшно, когда я рядом?**

_**4 сентября 1996 г.**___

Привет, Луна!

За последние несколько дней практически не было свободного времени. Извини, я не находил возможности писать тебе. Нам удалось очистить верхние этажи банка. Я обнаружил, что некрощиты влияют и на волшебные существа. Мы нарвались на небольшое сопротивление вернувшихся к жизни абраксанов и ещё одного дракона. К счастью, он был уже мертв. Мне удалось выслать при помощи портключа его куски, и – о счастье! – его голову. Вероятно, лучшее, что я сделал за лето, это научился у Грозовой Тучи делать портключи. Я доволен своим творческим подходом к использованию заклинаний.

Вчера почти весь день мы провели, картографируя щиты, которые защищают вход в хранилища – тянули время, чтобы Билл успел оправиться от ран. Скоро попытаемся сломать защиту. Мы не смогли найти главную бухгалтерскую книгу по хранилищам, которая детализировала бы их содержимое, но копия с первого этажа показывает, что большую часть золота переместили к первым пяти хранилищам.

Я начал заниматься основными методами окклюменции, чтобы избавиться от кошмаров. Хоть и не слишком-то помогает, но на этот раз чувствую, что действительно прогрессирую – не то, что во время занятий со стариной Снейпом. Единственное преимущество погребения с живыми мертвецами – не вижу его рожу. Здесь практически нечем развлечься. Некоторые поднимаются наверх на балкон, пострелять по инфери, окружающих банк, что немного грустно – слишком уж извращенное занятие. Так мы сняли примерно 400 жалких ублюдков, но, такое ощущение, что их могут поставлять бесконечно.

Очень надеюсь на то, что гоблинам вскоре удастся запустить свою систему перемещения. Нам нужны ещё зелье-без-сна и другие припасы. Пока что у нас получалось преодолеть все оставленные El Dorko Lordo преграды на нашем пути.

Надеюсь, твои первые дни в школе проходят хорошо. СОВы кажутся трудными, но у тебя все будет в порядке. Ты противостояла команде головорезов Волдеморта, так что какие-то чиновничишки из Министерства покажутся тебе ерундой.

Все, нужно идти. Билл, кажется, готов начинать. Пора делать то, что, как ты говорила, у меня получается лучше всего – вляпываться в неприятности.

Гарри

-

Что ж, пора! Билл говорит, что именно здесь палочки реагируют на щиты, а разрушители заклинаний либо продвигаются вперед, либо убираются к черту на кулички. Вы втроем снимаете защиту. Ну, хорошо, Мария и Билл взваливают на себя весь груз работы, а ты прикрываешь их на случай обратной реакции. Весь этот проклятый город наполнен энергией по самое не балуйся, и если гоблины ограничили определенную территорию – значит, в этом есть смысл.

Скамейка, которую ты левитировал в качестве щита, рассыпается на мраморную крошку. Этим защита выражает свое недовольство тому, кто пытается ее разрушить. И Билл, и Мария спешат укрыться от угрожающей потрескивающей энергии.

- Ну же! Давай дальше. Мы уже близко. Первые два сняты, - произносит Мария, вставая и стряхивая с себя пыль.

- Нужно переполнить силой оставшиеся щиты и убрать их. Гарри, Грозовая Туча и Кван – я хочу, чтобы вы создали големов и заставили их нести скамейки для защиты. Коллинз, прикрывай нас! Меня уже порядком достало это дерьмо. Эту охрану нужно взломать!

Все занимают свои места, пока Кван левитирует скамейки на позиции. По команде Билла из камня поднимаются три голема. Два полноценных разрушителя заклинаний начинают рассеивающее скандирование. Ты командуешь своему голему подобрать скамью и двинуться вперед. Потрескивающая мощь нападает на трех созданий, пока они плавно перемещаются вперед, блокируя возможный ущерб, который, вполне вероятно, запросто зажарил бы Хака до хруста. Тайком включаешь волшебные очки посмотреть на состояние защиты. Она похожа на фейерверк циркулирующей магии. Все три голема исчезают в особенно сильном всплеске волшебства, который частично тебя ослепил.

Щелчком палочки переделываешь голема и выключаешь чертовы очки! Создание продолжает загораживать вас от повреждений, медленно двигаясь туда, где ты видел контролирующие руны. У Грозовой Тучи – другой голем, посылаемый вслед за твоим; он используется как подвижный щит. В метре от контролирующих твой натыкается на какой-то материальный барьер. Ему удается ударить три раза по пылающей стене магии, прежде чем взорваться. Теперь на барьер нападает голем Грозовой Тучи. Оборона прорвана! Голем Квана двигается к месту, где был уничтожен конструкт Грозовой Тучи. Решаешь помочь.

_- Пелло Хостис!_ – швыряешь голема к барьеру. Он с громом ударяется о щит, и тот рушится. Самое удивительное проявление точности, которую ты видел за всю свою короткую жизнь – разрушающие от Марии, Билла, Квана и Коллинза вонзаются туда, где находились контролирующие руны, оставляя на их месте в стене лишь небольшой кратер. Улучаешь мгновение перевести дыхание, хватаешь дробовик и целишься во тьму перед вами. Теперь, когда защита сломана, что бы за ней ни пряталось – свободно.

Тянутся две долгих минуты… и ничего.

- Гарри, пошли туда змею и скажи ей разведать, что там да как.

Призываешь змею и посылаешь её во тьму. Проходит пять минут, и заклинание прекращает свое действие. Тебе действительно надо бы заполучить себе парочку собственных змей! Хотя посылать настоящих змей на болезненную смерть не так уж и просто. С Хедвиг сделать этого не смог бы. В этом ты уверен на все сто.

Чтобы убедиться, Билл направляет вслед за змеей Любопытного Джорджа. Змеи по натуре осторожны, обезьяны же – намного меньше. После того, как тот благополучно возвращается обратно, Билл пожимает плечами.

- Что ж, кажется, они все-таки сняты и непосредственной угрозы нет. У всех есть час, чтобы отдохнуть. Хак, присмотри за местностью. Если оттуда что-нибудь выползет, убивай.

Коллинз присаживается на стул, положив рядом с собой на землю заряженный АК-47. Остальные разбредаются. Следуешь за Биллом туда, где гоблины работают над системой перемещения.

- Как скоро вы сможете запустить её?

- Скоро мы проведем тест, человек. Я сообщу тебе, сработает он или нет, - кратко отвечает главный гоблин и возвращается к работе, фактически, повелевая вам уйти.

- Как там твои плечо и ребра? – В ответ на упоминание его ран двухдневной давности Билл просто ворчит. Они будут довольно чувствительными ещё несколько недель – даже у волшебства есть пределы.

Не ответив на твой вопрос, он продолжает:

- Тележек нет, и я не доверяю рельсам. За ними не следили почти четыре десятка лет. Мы медленно полетим на метлах. Согласно имеющимся у нас в наличии картам, приблизительно в двухстах метрах от первой линии, рядом с первым хранилищем, есть площадка для приземления. Главная бухгалтерская книга отсутствует, и мое шестое чувство говорит мне идти туда, где лежит золото. Согласно книгам в холле, в первой секции золота очень много. Туда-то мы и пойдем; Золотое Правило: «Следуй за золотом». Гоблины были так добры, что помогли нам разобраться с ключами за стойкой и подобрать правильные к нужным хранилищам.

Киваешь головой, пока тот продолжает:

- Я волнуюсь по поводу существ, что охраняли хранилища особой важности. Четвероклык вскользь заметил, что там было несколько драконов, но в основном использовались тролли их джунглей, потому что в этих лесах их очень много. Гринготтс никогда не использует василисков, но в этой части света их тоже хватает.

- Я могу время от времени призывать их на серпентарго. Если там есть хоть один, он обязательно отзовется.

- Отлично. Как только система перемещения заработает, я заставлю их послать нам, по крайней мере, шесть петухов, - дико усмехаясь, говорит Билл. – В конце концов, петухов никогда не бывает достаточно.

- Ты ошибаешься, Билл, так ошибаешься… - Это – слабая шутка, но, учитывая то, что никто нормально не спал, неплохо знать, что Билл – извращенец не только тогда, когда он отдохнувший и бодренький. Что касается отсутствия сна, то Коллинз, переносит это хуже всего; ты – на втором месте, несмотря на свою анимагическую форму. Билл же, кажется, держится лучше всех, а остальные – где-то посередине.

- Конечно же, я не беспокоюсь. Со мной суперкрутой убийца василисков категории А. Если что-нибудь пойдет не так, ты же с этим справишься, верно?

- Напомни мне уволить тебя, когда здесь все закончим. Думаю, для разрушения заклятий в Экспедициях Феникса я найму Марию.

Выуживая из холодильника две банки колы и вручая одну из них тебе, Билл смотрит на тебя с притворным ужасом. Ставишь свою обратно и вытаскиваешь кое-что без кофеина.

- Парень, да ты и вправду любишь женщин постарше! Сам объяснишь это Флер, когда прогонишь её, чтобы жениться на ком-то вроде этой. Уже дрожу от мысли о том, что могла бы сделать моя девочка, или что бы сделала с этим фактом Мария. Бррр! Иногда даже меня от такого тошнит!

Нельзя спускать такой подтекст о тебе и Санчес. Требуются специальные меры.

- Звучит так, как будто ты уже прячешься за юбкой своей женщины, Уизли. – Интересно, заставляет ли Молли Артура носить неудобное дамское белье? Но вскоре решаешь оставить эту мысль в покое прежде, чем та повлечет за собой каскадный крах твоего рассудка.

- О! Это было подло с твоей стороны, Гарри! И кое-кто за это поплатится! Серьезно, разве ты не думал о том, что случится, когда мы закончим здесь наши дела?

- Да нет. Думаю, надо будет вернуться в Англию. Дамблдор – единственный человек с таким количеством информации о месторасположении этих финтифлюшек. Вещи, которыми сейчас занимается для меня мистер Коластос, помогут мне подняться до такого же уровня; он будет вынужден рассматривать меня как равного. Хотя, лично я не представляю себе картину того, как болтаю на встречах Ордена, попивая пивко с Люпином и Снейпом, и вслух размышляю о лучших временах… Не сейчас, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь вообще.

- Ты прав. На твоем месте я бы подумывал о том, чтобы исчезнуть сразу после того, как все закончится. Если ты так и решишь, помогу тебе все спланировать. Только нужно будет обдумать, как контрабандой доставить тебя обратно на свадьбу. Возможно, придется посетить её под другим именем. Знаю! Ты мог бы быть моим лучшим другом Замбрано Марковитцем!

Вы оба смеетесь над тезкой беспокойной метлы Билла, но потом ты решаешь вернуться к делу:

- А как насчет Хака?

- Я не планировал просить его произнести речь на свадьбе. А что, он твоя пара?

- Да нет, идиот. Мы оставляем его здесь? Или берем с собой вниз? Если рельсы чересчур ненадежные даже для нас, для него – уж тем более.

- Мы оставим его здесь, с гоблинами. Если там ввяжемся в драку, это, вероятно, будет довольно близко. Так что он будет, скорее всего, помехой. Плюс, я думаю, гоблинам будет здесь с ним гораздо спокойнее. Гарри, почему бы тебе немного не отдохнуть? Ты выглядишь уставшим.

Приговариваешь банку имбирного эля и снимаешь свой жилет. В драконьей броне трансформироваться гораздо сложнее. Это всего лишь один из трюков, которые ты знаешь о своей анимагической форме. Превращение в зверя сейчас уже практически не привлекает внимания, и ты сворачиваешься на своем спальном мешке и паре одеял.

Грозовая Туча построил сам для себя гнездо прямо над статуями горгулий. Наблюдаешь, как он, взмахивая крыльями, устраивается там.

Сны такие же, как и обычно. В своей животной форме ты убегаешь от всех инфери, но они терзают тебя. Не имеет значения, насколько быстро ты убегаешь, как далеко прыгаешь или скольких ты царапаешь и кусаешь – они все равно тебя ловят. Вскакивая, рычишь, но ничего не получается – заглушающие чары. Должно быть, кто-то устал тебя слушать. Коллинзу достается то же самое. Ты никогда не спрашивал о его снах, но знаешь, что, просыпаясь, тот обычно кричит о «глазах».

Пытаясь помочь, Билл с Кваном – они на часах, пока остальные спят – время от времени пускают погулять своих патронусов. Ты делаешь для них то же самое. Такая процедура, кажется, немного помогает. Сохатый выглядит менее материальным, чем обычно. Может, сейчас у тебя поменьше счастливых воспоминаний? Ты ведь не ожесточен, не так ли? Коллинз умеет всего лишь выпускать туман, однако это он делает очень неплохо. Патронус Квана – фестрал, черт возьми! Ты выяснил это на своей шкуре, когда однажды проснулся с туманно-белым фестралом, глядящим тебе в лицо. Естественно, ты атаковал его, и прошел прямо сквозь него; Билл с Кваном славно посмеялись. У Санчес – какой-то грызун, живущий в норах. Ты не потрудился уточнить, какой именно. Довольно странно, что патронус Грозовой Тучи – его форма орла.

Должно быть, ты заснул во время размышлений. На сей раз всё было не настолько плохо. Хотя Коллинз выглядит дерьмово. На ленч сегодня были консервы. Слишком много сил расходуется для приготовления пищи. Обещаешь сделать ему что-нибудь особенное в следующий раз, когда будешь готовить. Если этот первый ряд хранилищ – то самое место, тогда всем достанется зелье-без-сна!

Билл собирает отряд. Все готовят свои метлы. Каждый раз, когда ты слышишь этот смешной слоган, на твоем лице появляется усмешка. Нужно будет получить для них метлы в качестве свадебного подарка, ну, или, по крайней мере, соответствующий Молот для Флер.

Все готовы. Ты все ещё думаешь, что Билл ошибается. Он думает и как разрушитель заклинаний, и как гоблин. Идея того, что Риддл захоронил бы свой хоркрукс в самой глубокой, темной и безопасной здесь яме, а потом окружил защитами и разными существами… Билл бы так сделал. Дамблдор. Черт, да и Герми-Сиськи – тоже. Они все – люди логики, а не одержимые убийством маньяки. Риддл не стал бы так поступать. Он одержим манией величия. Вполне возможно, что эта штука демонстрируется в атриуме Министерства. Если бы ты уже не был под потолком пещеры, то можно было предположить, что он прикрепил её к потолку и направил на неё прожектор.

Билл летит первым, сразу же за ним – Кван. Санчес – следующая, за ней – Коллинз. Вы с Грозовой Тучей прикрываете тыл. Ты мог бы слезть и идти быстрее, чем вы двигаетесь, но Билл определяет темп, а он осторожен и дотошен. Было бы неплохо, если бы у тебя было что-нибудь, ради чего стоило бы жить, да? Возможно, вместо того, чтобы сразу вернуться в Англию, удастся завернуть в Северную Америку и вытащить на выходные Эми из этой «ужасной» школы-интерната для девочек в Торонто, или даже составить компанию Грозовой Туче на его пути домой – снова увидеться с его миленькой внучкой.

Или, может, удастся сосредоточить внимание на том, что перед тобой, прежде чем Коллинз проклянет тебя за то, что ты снова на него натолкнулся? Прекрати грезить наяву, Поттер! Сейчас не время!

Чтобы добраться до той самой площадки для приземления через двести метров, требуется тридцать минут – возможно, это рекорд: самая медленная поездка на свете. Когда проход открывается, вам напоминают – причем самым жутким способом – о том, почему осторожность – главный друг разрушителя заклинаний почтенного возраста.

У гоблинов здесь состоялось заключительное сражение. Похоже, что они проиграли, и крупно. Здесь нет неповрежденных тел – только кости и сломанное оружие. По крайней мере, создается такое впечатление. Ты видишь один скелет, прикрепленный тремя копьями к скале с волшебной силой, в насмешливой пародии на распятие. Дрожа, размышляешь, были ли кости «очищены» сразу или нет. Пока группа минуту глазеет на кладбище, никто не произносит ни слова. Наверное, это было ужасно! Тебя наполняет чувство глубокой утраты и отчаяния, витающее в нескольких метрах от этого места.

Пещера всего пять метров в высоту, семь или восемь в ширину и приблизительно пять метров в длину. Сияние ваших палочек слабо её освещает.

Все быстренько проверяют окрестности на щиты и ничего не находят. Зажигая несколько факелов, все ещё стоящих в подставках, Билл бормочет:

- Давайте-ка проверим хранилища и уберемся отсюда.

Он берет ключ к первому хранилищу и подносит его к замку. К твоему ужасу, окрестности освещает сияние рун.

- Черт! Западня! Западня! Западня! – кричит Билл. Ты осматриваешься вокруг в ожидании того, что будет дальше. Краткий миг ничего не происходит, затем обрушивается поток щебня, запечатывая пещеру с обеих сторон. Выходы перекрыты. Что будет дальше? Асфиксия? Голод? Что-то ещё?

Голос, который, как ты надеялся, ещё долго не услышишь, наполняет пещеру оглушительным ревом:

- Дураки! Вы что, думали, что это будет так просто? Вы и вправду верили, что Лорд Волдеморт сложит для вас, бесполезные идиоты, свое золото в маленькие аккуратные кучки? Погибните, зная, что эти туннели пусты, и я привел вас сюда при помощи фальшивых книг, и что ключи к своей гибели вы принесли с собой. – Голос утихает, сменяясь насмешливым хохотом, а в пещере поднимается страшный ветер.

Вихрь формирует в центре кладбища маленького пылевого дьявола. Кости павших гоблинов, охваченные противоестественным потоком, начинают отрываться от земли.

К твоему ужасу, кости соединяются, формируя какую-то конструкцию. Её высота – метра четыре. Кван реагирует быстрее всех, выстреливая пару взрывающих, пока остальные медленно начинают бросать в неё проклятья. Ты присоединяешься с взрывающим заклятием и костеломом. Оно складывает свою лапу как руку из позвоночников мертвецов и злобно рубит по Квану, который едва успевает отдернуть метлу с дороги. Заклятия хлопают в неё, но, как только кость разрушается, её место занимает новая, просто поднявшись с земли!

Грозовая Туча создает голема, который слабо пытается бороться с ужасным кошмаром напротив вас. Он примерно также эффективен, как, пожалуй, любой из братьев Криви против Хагрида! Ты тоже создаешь один – теперь два брата Криви пытаются задержать тварь. Твои заклятья слабее, когда ты пытаешься заставить голема двигаться, но ради того, чтобы замедлить это – все, что угодно!

- Уничтожь остальные кости прежде, чем они смогут присоединиться к созданию! – кричит Санчес, используя палочку, чтобы раздробить ближайшую груду. Это – прекрасный план, и она очищает место, когда один из созданных големов яростно толкает на неё. Она уводит метлу с дороги споткнувшейся массы земли только для того, чтобы напороться на когти зверя Волдеморта. Два когтя проходят прямо через её живот и сбрасывают её с метлы. Она кричит от боли и с силой бьет их, напрасно пытаясь освободиться.

Коллинз моментально швыряет заклинание, называемое им «Костепил», пока твой голем ударяет в середину существа. Разрубающее освобождает Санчес, и она болезненно приземляется на только что очищенное ею место. Ты пытаешься обеспечить прикрытие огнем, пока Грозовая Туча мчится к ней на помощь. При дьявольском свете рун можно видеть, как она харкает кровью, пока индеец пытается залечить её раны.

Голем Грозовой Тучи падает, пока тот пытается спасти Марию, и твое создание – единственное, что замедляет продвижение существа. Но долго голем не продержится. Тварь переключает внимание на него, сокрушая его и отметая остатки в сторону, как будто это был комар. Взрывающее, разрубающее и изгоняющее проклятья ударяют в существо, когда то двигается вперед. Ныряешь на метле, пытаясь втиснуться между ним и двумя своими товарищами на земле. Увертываешься от сокрушительного когтя и кружишь сзади твари, бомбардируя его проклятьями, едва не попавшись под разрушающее от Квана.

Не получилось выиграть для них достаточно времени! Проклятье! Существо над Санчес и Грозовой Тучей. Билл пытается их вытащить, вызывая оттуда обоих. У анимагуса получается. У Санчес – нет. Когда её тело начинает двигаться, нога твари опускается, придавливая её нижнюю половину и заставляя женщину кричать громче, чем когда-либо в жизни. Гнев в твоей душе не похож на тот, когда ты наблюдал смерть Сириуса в Отделе Тайн. Тогда тебя парализовало сокрушительное отчаяние. Сейчас же в тебе пылающая ярость из-за желания спасти друга, дравшегося рядом с тобой. Грозовая Туча успевает трансформироваться, еле избежав той же участи, что и Санчес, но в процессе теряет палочку.

- Нет! – взвываешь ты в страшном гневе. Зверь внутри тебя подкармливает ярость. – _Тонаре! Редукто! Лацеро! Тонаре!_ – цепочка заклинаний вылетает как волна энергии, откалывая от воплощенного кошмара громадные куски. Второе взрывающее несет в себе достаточно мощи, чтобы остановить его дальнейшее продвижение. Стремительный росчерк твоей палочки полностью распыляет левую лапу твари, вероятно, спасая Квану жизнь. Объединенная сила его проклятий с твоими отбрасывает чудовище назад. Когтистая лапа чудовища тянет бьющегося разрушителя заклинаний с собой. Окровавленный Коллинз присоединяется к борьбе. Ты даже не знаешь, когда же его ранило. Удивительно, что он вообще стоит на ногах.

- Держи его, пока я не найду гребаный якорь! – вопит Билл, перекрикивая шум взрывов, направляя метлу в другую часть пещеры в поисках анимирующего конструкт источника энергии. Ты надеялся, что сможешь протолкнуть его в хранилище и запечатать, однако даже удержать тварь на месте стоит тебе всех твоих сил.

Все дело не в быстрой череде заклятий. Здесь нужно вкладывать в каждое проклятье столько мощи, сколько сможешь, заставляя чудовище продолжать призывать быстро расходующиеся кости. В каждом оглушительном взрыве ты выкрикиваешь оскорбление равнодушному миру. Однако зверь все ещё движется вперед, с каждым шагом поднимая Санчес в воздух.

Драгоценные мгновения убегают сквозь пальцы, пока вы усердно трудитесь над тем, чтобы уничтожить монстра.

- Все! Я нашел его! – кричит Билл, нацеливая взрывное на остов, прикрепленный к стене. Проклятье рикошетит от какого-то непонятного щита, сбрасывая мага с метлы на землю.

Коллинз изо всех сил орет:

- Никакое чертово поле не остановит вот этого! _Авада Кедавра!_

Призываешь Билла к себе. Разрушители заклятий не используют убийственное проклятие, чтобы прорваться сквозь щит. И тому есть причина. Она очевидна, когда якорь щита детонирует, вызывая мощную энергетическую волну и тотчас выпуская силу щита, авады и все ещё активной защиты. До тебя доходит, что ты – очевидец первого каскадного обвала щитов. Все инстинктивно ныряют в единственное открытое хранилище, и тут взрыв сносит дверь с петель.

Снаружи хранилища ещё несколько секунд слышится звук обрушивающегося щебня, а потом наступает тишина. Кван уже двигается, уделяя внимание раненому партнеру. Грозовая Туча превращается в человека и помогает тебе с Биллом. Ноги у того – в плохой форме, в них засели обломки костей. Как будто в него попали картечью из дробовика. Грозовая Туча берет запасную палочку Билла и приступает к лечению. Ты помогаешь по мере всех своих скудных навыков исцеления. Через минуту ты двигаешься к входу, забитому щебнем.

- Мария все ещё там! Мы должны вытащить её! – кричит Коллинз, отталкивая Квана.

- Для неё уже слишком поздно. Она ушла. Она не могла выжить. И ты это знаешь, - медленно произносит Кван.

- Нет! Она все ещё… Она не… - Его протесты затихают. Даже ты знаешь, что мексиканка умерла.

Через несколько минут и Билл, и Коллинз вне опасности. У тебя с Кваном все ещё сохранились метлы. Грозовая Туча левитирует бессознательного Билла, и все вы движетесь к лестнице, очищая путь от щебня.

-

При подъеме Коллинз продолжает вертеть головой, прислушиваясь к шорохам и зовя Санчес; несколько раз он даже использует чары соноруса. От этого все чувствуют себя только хуже. Несколько раз Квану приходится его успокаивать. Пытаться выкопаться из пещеры довольно неприятно и без того, когда кто-то сходит с ума. Заканчивается всё тем, что Билл ненадолго просыпается и отменяет поиски Марии.

Через час воздуха все меньше, и все надевают чары пузыря. Второй час потрачен на отвоевывание вторичной пещеры, и ваша группа прорывается через блокированный коридор. Проходит почти четыре часа, когда вы, наконец, вырываетесь в неповрежденный туннель. Что бы ни осталось от тела Марии, то будет лежать там, захороненное под тоннами земли. Если на земле есть хоть какая-то сила, тогда она услышала твои молитвы – ты надеешься, что мексиканка не страдала.

Через две минуты, очистившись от щебня, группа вваливается в холл – пыльная, ободранная и вся в ушибах.

- Кроха Джеймс! Хак беспокоился! Стоп! А где миленькая ведьма?

Качаешь головой и с грустью на него смотришь. Наконец, тебе удается выдавить из себя:

- У неё не вышло, извини, друг.

Кван и Грозовая Туча роются в шкафчике с зельями, ища разные заживляющие составы. Ты сгорбленно опускаешься на скамью, истощенный и физически, и психически, и эмоционально. Хак, кажется, не уверен, что сделать или сказать, и ласково поглаживает тебя по спине. Чувствуешь себя отвратительно.

На секунду твои глаза закрываются – или это было пять минут?

- Бесполезные алчные ублюдки! Вы пытались нас убить, не так ли? Я, черт возьми, вас уничтожу!

Этих слов достаточно, чтобы адреналин снова заструился по венам, и твои глаза распахиваются. Кван удерживает Коллинза. Техасец на грани убийства нескольких гоблинов.

- Успокойся, Якоб!

- Они ещё не нашли чертов способ получить припасов! Зато нашли ключи и фальшивые книги! Грязные ублюдки специально это устроили! Они собирались убить нас, но не раньше, чем, черт возьми, я убью их!

В конце концов, Коллинза связывают и силой вливают ему дозу зелья-без-сна, чтобы удержать от убийства четверых гоблинов. Его заявление ставят тебя почти на грань. Не хочется даже думать о том, что гоблины могли бы предать вас. Теперь же не получится избежать сомнений – Коллинз только что посеял семена подозрения.

Грозовая Туча принимает двойную дозу бодрящего зелья, извлекает из сундука сменную палочку и вызывается стоять на страже вместе с Хаком. Он просит тебя установить сигнальный щит на входе в хранилища.

Секунду ты тупо глядишь на него и только затем понимаешь, что ты – единственный другой разрушитель заклятий. Установка простой «вопилки-мигалки» занимает вдвое больше положенного времени. Ты даже не утруждаешь себя очисткой – трансформируясь, падаешь на кустарное ложе.

Сны ещё более страшные; теперь тело Марии в них поднимается с земли и присоединяется к преследующим тебя безликим массам. Её пустые глазницы упрекают тебя. Руки обнимают тебя. Даже обволакивают! Царапаешь когтями, но все бесполезно. Тебя поймали!

Вытягиваешься в струнку, задыхаясь и трясясь, как сумасшедший. Несколько минут уходит на то, чтобы успокоиться перед тем, как вернуться к человеческой форме; ещё дольше не получается остановить дрожь. Ты грязен не намного меньше, чем перед тем, как лечь спать. Сначала палочкой вычищаешь надетую на тебе одежду, потом сдаешься и просто вытаскиваешь новую смену.

Берешь что-то поесть и присаживаешься, показывая Грозовой Туче, что тот может отдохнуть. Вытаскиваешь журнал, ещё несколько книг и набор для гравировки – убить время.

_Привет, Луна!_

Я больше не могу спать. Слишком ужасные кошмары. Хранилища были одной громадной ловушкой. Бухгалтерские книги оказались фальшивкой, а ключи – спусковым механизмом к западне! И попались в нее, как круглые идиоты! Мы потеряли там Марию. Она умерла ужасно и очень мучительно. Я даже не желаю об этом вспоминать. Очень хочется в следующий раз попросить дозу зелья-без-сна.

Знаю, что, вероятно, прямо сейчас ты произносишь: «Черт возьми, Гарри, так зачем же упоминать, если не хочешь об этом говорить?»

У меня нет ответа. Черт, перечитываю последнее письмо, где я весь такой дерзкий и высокомерный... Думаю, легко казаться таким, пока твою задницу не вручат тебе же на блюде.

Когда я потерял Сириуса, все было по-другому. Его просто ударило, и он упал в арку. Никакого тела – никакого чувства того, что это и вправду произошло. На самом деле, даже не известно, что же точно такое эта арка! Сириус вообще мог бы быть жив. Скорее всего, нет, но мечтать не вредно.

С другой стороны, я точно знаю, где находится тело Марии. Чтобы найти её, мне, вероятно, понадобились бы многие дни, и единственное для меня утешение в её смерти – то, что некрощиты, скорее всего, не могут до неё добраться.

Коллинз очень плохо справляется с этим. Насколько могу сказать, у него, возможно, худшие кошмары из всех нас. Я волнуюсь за него. Он почти убил гоблинов, когда мы вернулись обратно. Полагает, что те предали нас. Я так не думаю, но я также не могу отбросить такую возможность, и это очень меня беспокоит.

У Билла довольно сильно пострадали ноги. Вероятно, пройдет несколько дней прежде, чем он сможет снова ходить. У меня все в порядке. По большей части, я отделался несколькими порезами и царапинами от самовыкапывания.

Потеря напомнила мне о том, как тривиально с моей стороны сердиться на тебя. Если нужно снова это повторить, то я скажу. Прости, Луна, что причинил тебе боль. Надеюсь, что в один прекрасный день мы снова станем друзьями.

Скоро я напишу ещё. Мне нужно поучиться, кое-что выгравировать и помедитировать. Биллу будет нужна вся возможная помощь в разрушении заклинаний. Мы больше не можем позволить себе ошибаться.

Гарри


	20. Chapter 20

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 20 - Гром и молния не могу быть храбрее**

_**5 сентября 1996 г.**_

Несколько последних часов на страже стали для тебя довольно-таки сложными. Ловишь себя на том, что уставился на пустую койку Марии и стоящий рядом с ней сундук. Почему-то он напоминает тебе о собаке, терпеливо ждущей возвращения хозяйки.

Низкий стон Билла говорит тебе, что надо ещё раз бросить патронус. Едва видимый силуэт оленя – отражение твоего отчаяния, но он должен отогнать их кошмары.

Возвращаешься к гравировке. У тебя уже есть запас заряжающих и контролирующих рун. На мгновение тебе показалось, что заканчивается драконья кость, но потом ты вспомнил, что на расстоянии короткого полета на метле валяется целый некродракон. Когда проснется ещё кто-нибудь, надо будет набрать костей.

Одно из твоих лучших качеств – ты можешь забыться в дотошной и скучной работе. Это очень помогало в договорном рабстве на Тисовой улице, 4. Дадличек частенько шутил, что кому-нибудь ты будешь потрясающей женой. Плохо, что ты не нанял Добби. Интересно, позволила бы магия домашних эльфов сломать фиделиус и заменить гоблинов? Стоит спросить Билла, когда тот проснется.

Самая большая проблема для экспедиции: куда мы двинемся дальше? Золото ещё в хранилищах? Жаль, что ты не смог убедить всех в своем мнении о месте положения хоркрукса. Практическая жилка в тебе замечает, что в определенный момент вы все равно туда бы спустились, а боевые маги говорят: «Черт возьми, мы по-любому бы окунулись в это болото».

Гоблины, работающие над системой перемещения, сейчас, кажется, стали ещё более недоверчивыми. Отношения определенно ухудшились после вчерашнего инцидента, когда Коллинз выставил себя бешеным псом – у него аж пена изо рта шла. Их первый тест провалился, и это только подстегнуло развитие ситуации, когда Коллинз проснулся.

Вырезав ещё несколько рун, начинаешь готовить завтрак. Ты не пытаешься кого-нибудь впечатлить. Сегодня это просто омлет и тосты с сыром. Через десять минут просыпается Билл. Ну да, он же Уизли. Накладываешь немного на тарелку, захватываешь маленькую банку с джемом и тащишь все к нему.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я уже дважды проверил защиту – все в порядке.

Билл глотает обезболивающее и берет противовоспалительный бальзам. Останавливается и кладет его обратно.

- Если я наложу его сейчас, то буду нюхать это дерьмо каждый раз, как что-нибудь поднесу ко рту. Не принесешь мне стакан сока?

- Конечно, секундочку. – Можно взять и для себя, раз уж ты идешь за ним.

- Я практически не помню взлета. Не просветишь меня?

- Коллинз думает, что гоблины хотят нас убить. Должно быть, он балансирует на грани. Кван держал его, а Грозовая Туча накормил зельем-без-сна.

Билл выглядит достаточно удрученным. Его нельзя в этом упрекнуть.

- Гарри, мне следовало бы послушать тебя. Ты знаешь Волдеморта лучше, чем кто-либо ещё. Я все испортил, и у Марии теперь свой кусочек земли.

Тебе требуется минута, чтобы дошел намек на «недвижимость». Когда дело касается таких вещей, у тебя практически нет опыта.

- Билл, даже не начинай строить предположения. Рано или поздно мы все равно бы пошли вниз.

- Да, полагаю, ты прав. Бывал я в командах, в которых теряли людей. Просто она – первый убитый в команде, за которую отвечаю именно я. Мне нужно было проверить дверь на этот чертов барьер прежде, чем я попытался убрать щит…

- Тогда, возможно, получился бы каскад, как это вышло у Коллинза. Мы никогда не узнаем, правда?

- Вероятно, что-нибудь бы произошло, но не настолько же страшное, когда АК ударило в защиту. Может, я уничтожил бы только половину пещеры… Из всех по-идиотски глупых фокусов… господи! Что ж, ничего не поделать – надо разобраться с вещами Марии.

Ты не можешь поверить своим ушам!

- Что?!

- Это кодекс разрушителей заклинаний, Гарри. Она подписалась на то, чтобы взломать это место, и оно её уничтожило. Все, что у неё есть и что могло бы нам помочь – наше до конца миссии.

- Билл! Мы не можем вот так вот запросто лезть в её вещи!

- Да, можем, и да, полезем. Пока мы здесь, это все – наше. Когда уедем, можно оставить их себе, но кодекс гласит, что в таком случае следует дать семье «справедливую компенсацию». Если бы там умер я, то сейчас эту беседу по поводу моих вещей вели бы вы с Марией.

- Просто это кажется неправильным.

- Гарри, в лучшем случае нас зовут «черными археологами». В худшем – называют «грабителями могил». На это есть причины.

Уступаешь, столкнувшись с такой логикой. После быстрого завтрака он накладывает исцеляющий бальзам и приказывает тебе принести остальные вещи Марии. Следующий час вы проводите, обезвреживая наложенные ею на сундук бесчисленные щиты. Стоит отдать должное: Мария Санчес неплохо справлялась с работой разрушителя заклинаний.

Наконец, сундук открыт. Оба вы смотрите на её потертый и повидавший виды экземпляр Голинарда.

- Гарри, если мы оба скопируем её заметки, то нам обоим придется платить её семье компенсацию.

- Я не против. А какие у тебя планы помимо этого? – спрашиваешь ты, когда вы начинаете копировать схему её «Поля Криков» – уж если смотреть, так сразу самое лучшее.

- Чтобы хоть как-то придти в норму, мне потребуется никак не меньше семидесяти двух часов. Я хочу, чтобы ты по воздуху разведал, что там и как в здании Министерства. Нам нужно знать больше фактов, прежде чем мы решим, куда двинуться дальше. Коллинз и Кван проредят толпу снаружи. Волочащаяся по пятам орава – совершенно лишнее.

- Я собирался попросить того мертвого дракона поделиться, чтобы пополнить наш запас драконьих костей. Мы всегда найдем, что с ними делать.

- Если получится, то не приземляйся. Чарли говорил мне, что у этой породы крылья – самая легкая часть, да и получить их проще всего. Полетай немного туда-сюда, удостоверься, что ты в небе один. Сейчас нельзя быть небрежными. Черт, если обнаружишь магазин метел, прихвати с собой несколько. Мы потеряли большую часть своих там, внизу, а захватить запасные не догадались. Остались только у тебя и у Квана. А теперь иди. Я попытаюсь смягчить отношения с гоблинами.

Когда ты собираешься уходить, просыпается Коллинз. Даже после зелья-без-сна он выглядит измученным.

- Ты в порядке?

- Да, все прекрасно. Где, черт возьми, моя палочка? – Его голос тих и беспристрастен.

- Думаю, у Квана. Спроси у него. На печи ещё теплый омлет и тосты.

-

Медленно патрулируешь пещеру. К счастью, в воздухе ничего нет. Зависнув над зданием Министерства, бросаешь несколько заклятий обнаружения и активируешь очки заклинателя. Над строением только слабые остаточные следы магии. Приблизившись, обнаруживаешь в структуре зияющие дыры – перед тобой история осады. Здесь произошло жестокое сражение.

Само здание построено в европейском стиле с небольшим влиянием готики. Скользишь ближе к открытым окнам, ища любые признаки инфери или что-нибудь примечательное в тех местах, что видны с твоей позиции. Видишь, как одно существо медленно шаркает к террасе. Одно быстрое _редукто_, и больше никаких раздражающих тебя давным-давно мертвых чиновников Министерства.

Конечно же, только твое присутствие снаружи привлекает небольшую толпу. Работа будет медленной и методичной, но улицы должны быть очищены до того, как экспедиция сможет двинуться к Министерству. Слишком уж много дыр там нужно будет заткнуть. Нда, неутешительные новости.

Со вздохом направляешься к месту падения дракона. Он ударился о то, что можно было бы назвать южной стороной строения – у тебя вроде появилось четкое ощущение направления. Если бы на доме сохранились любые защиты, дракон бы точно задел их. Можно поспорить, что здание также мертво, как и врезавшийся в него дракон.

Отрезаешь часть крыла, пытаясь отделить как можно больше кости и оставить на месте мертвую плоть. Следующие тридцать минут ты обрезаешь крылья и подбираешь длинные и легкие кости, собирая их в довольно аккуратную вязанку. Когда набирается достаточно на несколько дней гравировки, колдуешь три куска веревки, анимируешь их по отдельности и приказываешь им связать кости. В конце концов, поднимаешь получившуюся массу и медленно левитируешь её обратно в банк.

- Неплохое собрание драконьих костей, сладкий. Скажи же мне что-нибудь хорошее.

- А ты и смотришь на хорошие новости; это драконья кость, и её довольно много. Здание Министерства продырявлено как сыр, так что лучше бы нам избавиться от фанклуба снаружи прежде, чем соберемся туда пойти. Как внешняя сторона строения, так и защита информации практически не дают. Чары сохранности даже не включены. Вряд ли это хорошее место для наших дальнейших поисков. Как думаешь?

Билл качает головой:

- Ну, мы могли бы снять часть той защиты при помощи той гравировки, что, как предполагалось, будет ловушкой; потом наколдовать живой приманки и спечь самим себе пирог с разрушителей заклинаний. Тот, который зажжет большинство выигравших зомби. Я покажу тебе «развлечение с разрывающими». Оно режет на кубики, на дольки, и даже на соломку для жарки!

- Эй, Хак?

- Что, кроха Дже… кроха Гарри?

- Не хочешь помочь очистить драконью кость, чтобы мы могли использовать её в щитах?

Тролль несколько жадно смотрит на груду костей.

- Хак хочет драконье копье с рунами. Отличное копье, чтобы убивать. Девочки-тролли любят троллей с копьями. Никогда не зарабатывал столько, чтобы купить его. Хак вычистит кости. Ты сделаешь копье для Хака?

Глядишь на Билла, тот кивает в ответ.

- Договорились, друг. Выбери кость нужной длины, и мы обработаем её для тебя.

Хак вытаскивает свой «крошечный» нож – ты называешь его мачете – и начинает радостно срезать с кости оставшуюся плоть. Очищенные кости нужно обварить в простом зелье, и это, в общем-то, все. Костяк здесь, вероятно, стоит больше, чем Артур Уизли заработал за последние три года.

- Ты когда-нибудь делал оружие для троллей?

Билл только пожимает плечами:

- Я видел парочку разных штук. У одного, в Калькутте, была дубинка из кости из задней лапы украинского железобрюха. На неё наложили ударное проклятье. Он утверждал, что убил ей великана. На них, в основном, накладывают неразрушимые чары, самозатачивающие и те, что могут причинить наибольший ущерб – ничего особо сложного. Мы даже можем повыпендриваться и заставить наконечник раскаляться, или выгравировать на нем разрывающее. Что, вероятно, привлечет к нему толпу обожателей. Только помни, что чары неразрушимости вырезаются последними. Иначе ты будешь пытаться гравировать на том, на чем просто невозможно этим заниматься. Такую ошибку можно сделать лишь раз в жизни.

Должен признать, что этот простой совет – гениален; подбирая часть новоприобретенной кости, ты откладываешь эту информацию в памяти.

Пока вы с Биллом начинаете гравировку, Кван берет винтовку и идет на балкон – бороться с одной из проблем снаружи. Билл заставил тебя вырезать несколько костей в форме полумесяца. На эту заготовку добавится разрывающее, а потом её поместят на верхушку деревянного шеста приблизительно на той высоте, что позволит отрубать головы. Сидя над своей любимой схемой, Билл объясняет задумку.

- Обычно я делаю три: на уровне головы, талии, и последний – где-то у коленей. Сначала идет голова, потом – колени, и последней вступает в действие та, на талии. В данном случае они нужны нам только на уровне головы и груди, и нет нужды во всяких прихотях с временными рунами. Полностью активированной заряжающей руны типично хватает на четыре разрывающих заклятья. Самое большее количество, что я когда-либо связывал с индивидуальным рунным контроллером – пять таких. Сколько у тебя заряжающих рун, о, мой хитрый ученик?

- Семь, и три контроллера.

- Отлично. У Марии в её вещах было пять. Так что в нашем распоряжении – двенадцать. Хочешь попробовать скопировать ту схему, с первых развалин? Пора бы попробовать наш Фиолетовый Армагеддон – у нас есть прекрасный источник «подопытных кроликов», правда?

- Конечно, почему бы и нет.

Вы вдвоем внимательно рассматриваете на зарисовку из первых развалин. Билл даже делает комплимент твоему вниманию к деталям. Тогда ты был таким зеленым, и кратко записывал практически все! Мда, и это было всего-то чуть больше месяца назад!

- Коллинз ведет себя нормально? – спрашиваешь ты, когда боевой маг поднимается по лестнице, чтобы присоединиться к Квану.

- Вчерашнее не повторялось. Он был очень тихим. Может, у него шок? Все мы следим за ним.

Вы гравируете где-то час, прежде чем Билл поручает тебе увеличить котел и наполнить его водой. Хак весело кладет туда кости, и ты вешаешь все это над торопливо выкопанной костровой ямой.

Билл ковыляет к тебе и вручает флакон:

- У меня в сундуке есть ещё несколько доз готового зелья. Пусть все закипит, потом добавишь вот это. Можно использовать волшебный огонь, чтобы помочь котлу нагреться, а я пойду, посмотрю на следующий тест гоблинов. Надеюсь, этот получится.

Кван и Коллинз возвращаются, пока ты варишь кости. Коллинз посматривает на гоблинов, колдующих над кристаллической структурой, контролирующей систему перемещения.

- У нас заканчиваются боеприпасы. Возможно, придется оставить то, что есть, пока не получим ещё.

Грозовая Туча спускается со своего насеста и присоединяется к остальным, наблюдающим, как гоблины устанавливают на платформу наполненную камнями коробку. Главный гоблин жестом показывает другому на структуру, и тот перемещает несколько драгоценных камней по кристаллической колонне высотой с метр. Коробка начинает светиться. Ты помнишь, что и вокруг тебя был ореол света – прямо перед тем, как вы переместились сюда. Просыпается надежда… но это опасная ошибка.

Тебе удается бросить щит – блокируешься от шрапнели из взорвавшейся коробки. Один из гоблинов ранен! Ты – ближе всех. Кусочки камня впились в его кожу на руках и на груди. Ты обездвиживаешь его, чтобы остановить его громкие невнятные крики. Грозовая Туча присоединяется к тебе, и вы вдвоем приступаете к очищению повреждений у гоблина и их заживлению.

Бросаешь взгляд на Коллинза, интересуясь его реакцией. Тот просто стоит, невыразительно наблюдая с платформы за то, что происходит. Это плохой признак. Возвращаешься к стоящей перед тобой задаче, решая, что раненый гоблин заслуживает твоего немедленного внимания. По крайней мере, ты уже лучше справляешься с первой медицинской помощью! Мерлин знает, практики у тебя хватает.

-

Несколько часов спустя раненый гоблин отдыхает. Остальные три осматривают кристаллическую колонну на предмет повреждения от взрыва. Понятно, почему они выглядят взволнованными. Ты занят второй партией костей дракона – только что добавил отбеливающее зелье. Отсюда за ним может присматривать и Хак. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Первая партия уже на просушке – после этого она будет готова. Хак нетерпеливо посматривает на почти трехметровый кусок, который станет потом копьем.

- Кроха Джеймс принесет ещё костей дракона? Следующая связка будет стоить ему дубинки. Грудные кости – лучше всего для щита. Хаку нужен хороший щит. Щит Хака – дерьмо. А щит Глурга – хуже, чем дерьмо!

Сложно не улыбнуться, когда ты мысленно приходишь к выводу о том, что работающие с гоблинами тролли в перспективе и сами могут стать жадными. Хотя это ещё маленькая цена, если ты не хочешь очищать всю эту гадость сам, и, если честно, вид мертвой плоти вызывает у тебя дрожь. Уничтожаешь ещё один большой кусок.

Направляешься к Грозовой Туче и Квану:

- Хак закончит с костями. Вы не против, если я попытаюсь немного поспать?

Кван поднимает голову:

- Давай. На этот раз сны не настолько плохие. Может, тебе удастся неплохо выспаться? Возможно, ты проснешься и почувствуешь себя гораздо свежее? А может, ты даже найдешь в себе силы приготовить что-то иное, чем кости дракона? У тебя неплохо получается жаркое. Надо бы тебе сделать его ещё разок.

Грозовая Туча подавляет хихиканье и одобрительно кивает:

- Уильям спросил меня, смогу ли я ему попозже помочь. У меня нет возражений.

Глядя на смеющегося корейца, качаешь головой, прежде чем задать более серьезный вопрос:

- Кван, Коллинз в порядке? Где он?

Веселье испаряется.

- Ушел обратно наверх. Плохо справляется с проблемами. Наблюдал, как он смотрит на город. Никогда не видел, чтобы он столько промахивался из ружья. Пока не слишком плохо. Если увижу, что ему станет хуже, то скажу Биллу. Возможно, придется послать его обратно.

Это отрезвляющая мысль. Идешь к Биллу:

- Я собираюсь поспать.

- Не хочешь написать Ордену? Я не знаю, что же им рассказать.

- Конечно, давай сюда. Думаю, я найду, что им сказать. Не возражаешь, если расскажу им о твоих ранениях? Я не буду их преувеличивать. – Тот одобрительно кивает.

_Приветствую, Орден!_

Это я, Гарри, отчитываюсь вместо раненого Билла. Его ноги довольно сильно пострадали. Он выздоравливает. Передайте Флер, что, возможно, она не захочет видеть его ноги в шортах, пока не заживут шрамы, но в целом все не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, спастись от любого каскадного разрушения щитов – это на одно испытание больше, чем предназначено судьбой.

Не все из нас отделались так легко: внизу в туннелях мы потеряли нашего второго разрушителя заклинаний. Но прежде, чем захлопнулась ловушка, мы удостоились насмешки от Риддла. Теперь за разрушение заклинаний отвечает Билл. Я помогаю там, где могу.

Предполагаю, что наше небольшое откровение о том, что я нахожусь рядом с Биллом, привело к тому, что теперь этот журнал в Ваших руках, мистер Дамблдор. Если это ещё не произошло, пожалуйста, передайте это ему, чтобы мой гнев был направлен должным образом. Я не имею ничего против Ордена и большинства его членов. Я припас это для вашего лидера. Единственное исключение – Артур и Молли. Три члена вашей семьи должны мне жизни, и только Билл соблюдает долг. Поскольку ваш единственный умный ребенок является теперь моим лучшим другом, я предупреждаю вас: держитесь от меня подальше. Вы обидели меня так сильно, что теперь я задаю себе вопрос, достаточно ли вы компетентны для родительской роли, да и вообще что вы собой представляете как люди.

Ну, и как Вы там, Альбус? Возможно, Вам хотелось бы представить, насколько я на Вас сегодня зол. Меня так долго держали в темноте, что сейчас я сомневаюсь, что поверил бы хоть единому Вашему слову. Вы использовали мои деньги для финансирования своих проектов, даже не спросив меня об этом. Представьте мое удивление, когда я вдруг обнаружил, кто на самом деле финансирует Орден и экспедицию Феникса. Ну, разве это не замечательно, а?

Если мне удастся остаться после этого в живых – и нет, это не благодаря Вам – Вам придется рассчитаться за все. У меня есть вопросы, и Вы обязательно на них ответите. Если мне не понравится то, что Вы скажете, то поищу помощи у кого-нибудь ещё! Я не льщу себе надеждой, что смогу победить его в одиночку, но это ещё не значит, что мы должны быть закадычными друзьями. Просто помните, что больше Вам не удастся задурить мне голову образом добренького старичка.

Возможно, Вам больше не стоит ждать того, что подросток будет сражаться за Вас в Ваших битвах? Черт возьми, да вплоть до прошлого лета я сделал бы для Вас практически все, что угодно. И чем же мне отплатили? Заставили моих друзей отвернуться от меня? Вы такой ловкий, что, скорее всего, они и не понимали этого, пока я не сбежал. И уж, конечно, Вы вообще меня не учили. За полтора месяца интенсивного изучения того, на что похожа жизнь в настоящем мире, я могу точно сказать, насколько плохо Хогвартс подготовил меня к тому, с чем мне в дальнейшем пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу.

Что ж, давайте подведем итоги. Вы держали меня запертым у Дурслей для моей собственной пользы. Вы и пальцем не пошевелили, чтобы помочь подготовиться мне к битве, для которой я предназначен. Вам удалось заставить моих друзей и некоторых взрослых, которым я доверял, предать меня. И как вообще постоянные манипуляции с памятью и любовные зелья должны были мне помочь? Что, Вам сладко спалось, когда Вы были уверены, что я блаженно наслаждался ложью – счастливым детством, которого у меня никогда не было?

Когда я вернусь, Вы предоставите мне гарантии. Если Вы попытаетесь снова мне воспрепятствовать, возможно, Вам удастся попробовать вкус силы, о которой не знает Темный Лорд.

Я не уверен, враг ли Вы мне, но чертовски уверен в одном: Вы – не мой друг.

ГДжП

Ты возвращаешь журнал Биллу, тот просматривает запись.

- Очень ловко, Гарри. Ты мягок как ударное проклятье. Немного резок к папе и маме, но я и сам не планировал в ближайшем будущем позволить им об этом забыть. Мне только жаль, что не видел выражения их лиц, когда из них выбивала пыль Флер. Она уже сказала, что не позволит маме помогать ей со свадьбой. Вот эта штука тоже должна произвести фурор. Надеюсь, она сохранит воспоминание для Омута Памяти.

Вы смеетесь над воображаемой картиной, а потом он говорит дальше:

- Возможно, тебе не стоит так сильно загонять Дамблдора в угол. Посмотри, как он отреагирует перед тем, как пробовать ткнуть его палкой снова. Может, он и оправдывал то, что было сделано к тебе, большей пользой, однако надави на него посильнее, и он может ответить только потому, что у него не будет другого выбора.

- В общем-то, он практически не оставил выбора и мне, однако, возможно, ты и прав. Пойду, попробую отдохнуть. Кван сказал, что в последний раз сны были не так уж и плохи.

-

Ты почти ожидал того, что сны будут ещё хуже, чем всегда. Квану неплохо удается вытаскивать наружу твои параноидальные черты, да? По крайней мере, в этом случае он не дергал тебя за палочку. Тебе удалось проспать несколько часов без перерыва. Это неплохая перемена.

К сожалению, хороший сон не улучшает обстановки в пустом и тоскливом холле. Он также не решает ничего в отношении окружающей банк орды инфери. С другой стороны, так намного лучше, чем просыпаться в холодном поту, желая закричать. Нужно быть более благодарным жизни за простые вещи.

Кван отсыпается. Коллинз, должно быть, наверху. Билл и Грозовая Туча едят какие-то бутерброды. Американский индеец и тебе указывает на один из них.

- Возьми бутерброд, Гарри. Очевидно, тебе нужно было запасти побольше арахисового масла и желе, и поменьше копченой колбасы. – К сожалению, выбирать мясо для ленча, когда никто из экспедиции не знает, из какого же, черт возьми, животного оно вырезано, было далеко не лучшей идеей. Самая большая проблема с этим «таинственным мясом» - то, что оно такого же цвета, что и инфери. Арахисовое масло – намного более безопасный выбор, а ещё в нем попадаются орешки!

- Мне, наконец-то, удалось прилично выспаться. Интересно, с чего бы вдруг все стало лучше… Есть идеи?

Грозовая Туча отставляет ленч и делает глоток из кружки.

- Сложно сказать. Возможно, установленные вами с Биллом щиты чистоты все-таки преодолевают изначальное зло города? Может быть, на город положительно влияет избавление от большого количества этой орды снаружи… Трудно сказать. Я бы ответил, что нам нужно наслаждаться краткой передышкой, пока она у нас есть.

Билл улыбается и протягивает свою кружку Грозовой Туче.

- Я пью за это. Гарри, у нас готовы три «Забавы с разрывающими» и один «Фиолетовый Армагеддон». Когда встанет Кван, мы уложим Коллинза в койку и сами немного поспим. Почему бы тебе не слетать за ещё одной порцией драконьих костей, плюс проверить волшебную школу? После этого приготовь ещё три заряжающих руны – тогда, я думаю, у нас получится неплохо повзрывать инфери.

-

После трех кругов над школой в стиле зиккурата ты все ещё можешь определить только несколько окон; движения нет. Не самое живописное место для учебы. Тем не менее, здание снаружи выглядит не слишком поврежденным. Сюда скоро можно будет привести Билла – посмотреть, считает ли он, что это лучший выбор для следующего исследования.

Из-за постоянного полумрака в пещере все выглядит довольно зловеще. Ты дрейфуешь к министерскому строению над жутким крошевом других зданий. Мрачная сцена выглядит как одна из тех, что показывают в фильмах катастроф – их так любит смотреть Дадличка. Искрошившиеся камни и истлевшие деревянные балки – молчаливое напоминание о творившемся здесь ужасе.

Однокрылое, безголовое тело дракона больше не пугает. Сейчас это просто рутина. Теперь ты начинаешь работу с одной из ног. В конце концов, Хаку нужна новая дубина. Надо будет изучить зачарованные объекты. Можно было бы и себе сделать что-нибудь интересное.

Время от времени нужно останавливать свое дела и избавляться от инфери или двух. Теперь они всего лишь досадная помеха, да? Однако ты не можешь позволить себе самонадеянность, когда целишься и выпускаешь Тонаре. Взрывное проклятье уносит ещё одного. Плохо, что их ещё, вероятно, тысячи две.

Видишь приближающуюся группу из троих, нет – четверых – зомби. Один из них как будто бы несет свою собственную руку. Как это, черт возьми, отвратительно! Подождите-ка секундочку! Он только что подошел к другому сзади и ударил того оторванной рукой. Два других поворачиваются к типу с оторванной конечностью. Кости могут и подождать. Вот это зрелище гарантирует кое-что интересное.

Стрекоза отвечает твоим приказам. С ней уже намного удобнее, но все же лучше бы у тебя была Молния. Один инфери уклоняется от двух других, размахивая рукой как дубинкой.

Через четыре дня наблюдений «жизни проклятого города» ты уверен в одном – инфери не уклоняются. Они просто двигаются вперед. Что бы это ни было, это точно не один из них. Лучше уж протянуть ему руку помощи – какая отвратительная игра слов – иначе у тебя может и не оказаться шанса узнать, что же это такое.

_- Лацеро! Редукто!_ – Заклинания настигают одного, а импровизированная дубинка – другого. При близком рассмотрении оказывается, что это статуя мужчины. Он – с таким же успехом ему можно и приписать пол – одет в нечто похожее на гравированный нагрудник и шлем, как какой-нибудь солдат из средних веков.

Мужчина что-то произносит по-португальски. Стоп, сейчас больше похоже на испанский. Ты встречал говорящие портреты, почему бы тогда не существовать и говорящим статуям?

- Вы говорите по-английски?

- Да. Его я собирался испытать следующим. Как тебе удалось пробраться в город?

- Не могу сказать. Я бы подошел скорее, но я думал, что Вы – один из них.

- Не мог бы ты, о юный волшебник, быть так добр и отлевитировать меня обратно в Министерство? Там можно будет поговорить в относительной безопасности. Я больше не столь же несокрушим, как когда-то, и инфери способны меня повредить.

Подчиняешься и приносишь его на террасу, где ты вчера уничтожал инфери. Когда-то этот офис был роскошным внутри, но его давным-давно ограбили.

Опускаешь тяжелую статую, но остаешься в воздухе над ней. Поговорить с ней – неплохая идея, но не хочется попадать в пределы досягаемости рук конструкта. Тот смотрит на остатки от инфери на террасе и печально качает головой:

- Бывший министр – ему не удалось распознать угрозу, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Любопытство побеждает:

- Кто вы?

Он кланяется настолько, насколько получается у однорукой статуи.

- Я – живое эхо Эрнандо де Сото*, также известный как Конкистадор.

У тебя с десяти лет не было никаких уроков истории, кроме тех, что касались восстаний гоблинов. Имя де Сото не говорит тебе ничего. Бальбоа и Кортес – да, но ты же говоришь не с ними, верно?

- Кто?

- Неужели предания обо мне уже забыли? Как это грустно.

- Извините, я не специалист по истории. Уверен, что есть великое множество людей, которым известно, кто вы такой. Так что же делает статуя испанского конкистадора в затерянном городе в Бразилии?

- Долгая история, но, думаю, тебе она покажется интересной. Но сначала – не будешь ли ты столь любезен и не прикрепишь ли мне руку? Так было бы намного легче.

Быстро бросаешь _репаро_, и рука сама собой прикрепляется к статуе. Та в ответ сжимает пальцы в кулак.

- Gracias, так намного лучше. Исторические книги не отдают должного моим эскападам. Первоначально я был привлечен сюда золотом, как и многие другие. Я оказал поддержку верховному правителю инков, Атауальпе**. Благодаря его дружбе я обнаружил волшебный народ этой земли. Их магия в основном полагалась на руны и ритуалы. Писарро*** намеревался казнить его, хотя тот заплатил выкуп комнатой золота и двумя – серебра. Мне удалось помочь ему избежать смерти и бежать сюда.

- Но разве вы не пытались их завоевать?

- Тот глупый юноша давным-давно вырос. Я видел, как человек, неспособный написать даже собственное имя, уничтожил тысячи людей. И все это только потому, что под его командой была дюжина нас, волшебников, и монах, нашептывающий ему в ухо слова Церкви. Действия соотечественников вызвали у меня отвращение. Я забрал свои кровавые деньги и вернулся в Испанию. Когда же я возвратился в Новый Свет, то принес с собой европейскую магию и палочки. Я возглавил роковую экспедицию в надежде на то, что несколько других гибельных авантюр отвернут отсюда глаза испанцев. Возможно, я и был захоронен в реке Миссисипи, но вернулся сюда учить этот народ европейскому волшебству.

Он делает паузу, охватывая жестом пещеру и развалины; потом продолжает:

- Когда моя жизнь на этом свете подошла к концу, я поручил создать не портрет, а вот эту статую. Меня изваял знаменитый Бернини. Тебе не нравится? О, вижу, что это имя тебе не знакомо. Никакого искусства, никакой истории – но хоть заклинания-то ты знаешь?

Если уж говорить об очевидном, то Эрнандо де Сото – человек, которому явно нравится звук собственного голоса.

- Иначе бы меня здесь и не было. Может, перейдем к чему-нибудь более близкому по времени?

- Четыреста лет я был советником и консультантом у правителей этого города. Я помог основать Академию Магии. До самой смерти я был учителем, ученым, а иногда и баловался политикой. И после смерти моя статуя продолжала советовать правителям, а иногда и учила их.

- Как Риддл уничтожил этот город?

- О, вижу, ты знаешь одного из двоих злодеев. Я думал, большинство будет винить Чилоту.

Ты никогда не слышал этого имени прежде.

- Кто такой Чилота?

- Он был подлым волшебником, сторонником Гриндельвальда, а до него – Ксеруса в этой части света. Он стал высшим жрецом культа Крылатого Змея. Мощь и влияние этого человека защитили его от Международной Конфедерации Чародеев. Он мечтал о возвращении к древним кровавым ритуальным жертвам и интригам практически бессмертных правителей, королей-жрецов. С помощью англичанина этот культ стал невообразимой угрозой.

- Практически бессмертных? Что вы об этом знаете?

Статуя подзывает тебя поближе, и его глубокий баритон понижается практически до шепота:

- А зачем тебе это нужно? Хочешь последовать за ними по этой темной дорожке?

Тщательно взвешиваешь свой ответ.

- Нет. Я пробую остановить этого ублюдка, Риддла. У него здесь спрятан хоркрукс. Я хочу найти его и уничтожить.

- Ба! Да ты же обычный мальчишка. Англичанин был чрезвычайно силен ещё десятки лет назад. Что ты можешь ему противопоставить?

- Я пять раз, так или иначе, сражался с ним. И равен ему, хочу я этого или нет.

Статуя де Сото смеется над тобой:

- Я смотрю, ты хвастун. Для твоей же пользы надеюсь, что ты сможешь подтвердить свои смелые и грозные заявления. Однако у тебя же есть более насущная проблема?

- Какая же?

- Не «какая», а «кто». Чилота. Твой англичанин здесь не единственный с хоркруксом. Преданный твоим соотечественником бестелесный дух Чилоты часто появляется в этом городе, связанный с прячущей это место магией. Он придет за тобой. Он – мастер обладания, и хочет отомстить Риддлу за то, что тот предал их договор.

- Что? Чилота все ещё здесь?

- Да. Я не говорил с ним лет десять, но я знаю – этот отвратительный дух все ещё витает здесь, хотя душевное равновесие, если у него оно когда-то и было, сейчас под большим сомнением.

Ещё один важный факт из ставших известными в последнее время ударяет тебя подобно Хогвартскому Экспрессу.

- Вы только что сказали «обладания»?

- Si. Он придет за тобой во сне и возьмет в свои руки контроль над твоим разумом.

- Всем из нас снились плохие сны, но сегодня они прекратились. Так что теперь все в порядке?

- О, нет, боюсь, что нет, мой юный друг. Чилота не мог остановиться – если бы один из вас уже не подчинился ему, он пытался бы пробить вашу защиту. Вы в большой опасности. Он постарается закрепить свою власть над заложником, а потом, скорее всего, убьет вас всех. Ты не замечал перемен в поведении у своих друзей?

Ты делаешь глубокий успокаивающий вдох. Паниковать бесполезно.

- Дерьмо! Должно быть, это Коллинз. Он странно вел себя в последнее время, хотя в последний раз, когда я его видел, он казался практически нормальным. Мне нужно вернуться и предупредить их!

- Постой! Ты должен знать, что искать! Хоркрукс Чилоты – скипетр, увенчанный изображением Коатля****. Он будет держать его поблизости, чтобы тот помог лучше контролировать твоего друга. Сначала нужно будет уничтожить именно его.

- Как это сделать?

- Ты можешь бросить _Аваду Кедавру_?

- Да, хоть и не очень хорошо.

Статуя поднимает мраморную бровь:

- Тогда, senor, думаю, ради твоего же блага, тебе нужно как можно быстрее улучшить свои навыки.

Поворачиваешься к двери, когда он кричит тебе снова:

- Подожди! Прежде чем уйти, тебе следует кое-что знать. Дальше по коридору, в туалете, заперт мертвец. Ему хочется рассказать тебе кое о чем.

- Что именно? – У тебя нет на это времени.

- Этот инфери – Чилота. На его изуродованном теле нарисованы руны. Они – на языке тольтеков*****. Наверху, на крыше, у меня есть книга по тольтекским рунам и ритуалам. Руны раскроют тебе секрет этого места. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

- У меня нет времени! Мне надо вернуться.

- Тогда ты умрешь как дурак, поспешивший ввязаться в ситуацию, к которой не был готов. Чилоте было почти триста лет. Мощен ли он? Я видел только пару людей могущественнее, чем он, но тот оказался хитрее и выжил. Чтобы преодолеть его, тебе понадобится любое возможное преимущество. Он не ожидает, что ты сможешь аппарировать. Если ты узнаешь секрет, то сможешь это сделать. Возможно, спасать твоих друзей уже слишком поздно.

Статуя не знает, насколько его речь задела тебя за живое. Неподходящее время, чтобы думать о Сириусе, верно? Прошлый раз, когда ты отправился на подвиги, не подумав, кое-кто заплатил за это своей головой. Что же ты сделаешь в этот раз? Чилота сможет аппарировать. Ты же будешь в невыгодном положении. А если узнаешь секрет, то у тебя будет козырь, которого он не ждет. Он также не знает, что ты встретил де Сото; к тому же он ещё не сделал ход.

Ты решаешься действовать, надеясь, что прав. Приземляясь рядом с де Сото, бормочешь:

- Отлично! Где этот чертов мертвец? Нам нужно спешить.

- Туалет – дальше по коридору, третья дверь слева. Тот самый, что забаррикадирован мебелью. Теперь, когда у меня снова обе руки, я смогу держать его, пока ты копируешь нужные руны.

-

Когда биографы будут писать о, как хочется думать, длинной и счастливой жизни Гарри Поттера, ты надеешься, что они пропустят кусок о том, как вы со статуей Эрнандо де Сото сражались в ванной с хрупким, но удивительно сильным мертвецом, который выглядел змеей настолько же, насколько и человеком. Это было слишком похоже на какую-то оскорбительную шутку. Целью этой смешной задачи было копирование древних рун с высохшей и обветшавшей обнаженной плоти. Вряд ли это будет одним из лучших твоих подвигов. И даже невозможно вообразить, что бы об этом написала бы Рита!

Связываешь зомби веревками, а статуя ставит ногу на грудь существа. Быстро накладываешь щиты освещения, которые позволят тебе лучше видеть. Уборная, на удивление, в хорошем состоянии – резные раковины, декоративные инкрустации на дверях кабинок, ручки из бронзы или меди, большое зеркало на полстены – и мертвая тварь посередине, на полу.

- Где руны?

- На обеих руках и спине.

- Так что нам не нужны ноги, да?

- Нет, не нужны.

_- Лацеро! Лацеро!_ Вот так-то лучше. Теперь прижми его руки к полу. Да, так. Начну с левой.

- Если мне будет позволено… Рунический язык тольтеков – один из тех, что читается справа налево.

- Благодарю. Тогда, думаю, начну с правой. Давай-ка перевернем его на живот, - сомневаешься, что глазеть на его задницу – намного лучше. – Подожди минутку, я поставлю временную тревогу на дверь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь из его мертвых приятелей случайно сюда забрел.

- Так как же тебя зовут, англичанин? – Нда, вряд ли бы у тебя хватило воображения на такую ситуацию: праздная беседа со статуей, удерживающей полуголого инфери в элегантном туалете, которым когда-то пользовался министр Бразилии. Если бы не недостаток времени, уж ты бы вволю посмеялся!

Устанавливая простую световую сигналку, отвечаешь:

- Гарри Джеймс Поттер.

- Приятно познакомиться, Гарри Поттер. Хотя жаль, что это не произошло при лучших обстоятельствах.

- Как и мне. Ты ведь знаешь, как читать на тольтеке, да?

- Si, но я обнаружил, что не могу прочитать это предложение вслух из-за магии этого места.

- Скажем, я напишу на каждом куске пергамента по одной руне…

- Не знаю, сработает ли это, но мы можем попробовать.

Ещё пятнадцать минут уходит на то, чтобы сложить куски пергамента в предложение.

- У меня все ещё не получается его произнести. Должно быть, волшебство препятствует мне сказать предложение вслух. У тебя есть другие идеи?

На мгновение играешь с идеей попробовать на статуе легилименцию, но это вряд ли возможно, плюс получилось у тебя всего лишь однажды, и то – случайно. Вероятно, вряд ли бы ты увидел большее, чем камни в голове.

- Нет, думаю, мне нужна та книга, сверху. Подними его руки – я его свяжу. Мы вернемся в офис министра, и я отлевитирую тебя на крышу.

Встаешь, потягиваясь, и уходишь от мечущегося на полу мертвого существа.

-

На углу крыши, под парусиновым навесом, Эрнандо показывает тебе свой тайник. Здесь у него все вещи, которые тот спас из города. Когда ты спрашиваешь о парусине, тот отвечает, что до недавнего времени здесь хватало летающих инфери, которых привлекали блестящие вещи и движение.

- Вначале мне удавалось использовать для уклонения от инфери мое знание города. Но чары сохранности на мне развеялись примерно лет десять назад. Теперь я так же уязвим, как и любой камень.

Он отставляет в сторону Омут Памяти и тщательно просматривает деревянную корзину со сломанными вражьими стеклами, кучей палочек и неимоверным количеством книг. Он вытаскивает из груды один том – «С тольтекского на испанский» – и вручает его тебе. Да, а это не так уж и просто, правда?

- Начинай переводить, а я найду испано-английский словарь.

Через сорок пять минут, в третий раз – удается. Помогает и то, что Эрнандо находит для тебя правильные страницы в книге, хотя и не может произнести руны вслух.

_Зачарованный Город находится в горе Ла-Неблина_******.

Ты удовлетворен, и обрывки пергамента охватывает огнем. Теперь ты знаешь тайну. Знаешь.

- Эрнандо, теперь, когда я прочитал название, мы можем сказать это вслух, когда нас никто не слышит. Так, где мы?

- Мы – в зачарованном городе в горе Ла-Неблина.

Странно, это место – намного дальше от районов, в которых вы искали.

- Мне нужно идти. Если повезет, то он ещё не сделал ход, и у меня будет преимущество. Можешь посоветовать напоследок что-нибудь по борьбе с Чилотой? Существует ли способ изгнать его и спасти Коллинза? – Хватаешься за соломинку, но спросить ты просто обязан.

- Не верь тому, что он предлагает. Чилота может попробовать поиграть. Он – сладкоречивый дьявол. Есть шанс, что у твоего друга будет возможность изгнать Чилоту, но если твой друг не сможет выселить обладающий им дух, то ты не сможешь ничего для него сделать. – Это не утешает; теперь знаешь, что, возможно, пришлось бы сделать Дамблдору, если бы ты тогда не вышвырнул ублюдка вон.

Просматриваешь груду палочек, чтобы найти запасную, которая ответит тебе хоть немного. Только две из семи чуть откликаются, но запасная – необходима. Берешь ту, которую чувствуешь лучше. Де Сото пытается заверить тебя:

- Твой друг уже ушел. Извини. Когда увидишь его в следующий раз, смотри на него как на врага, которым он и является – это не тот человек, которого ты когда-то знал. Не обманывайся, если он все ещё не проявил свою истинную природу; предупреди своих друзей – выведите его из строя. Затем вы должны найти этот дьявольский артефакт и уничтожить его.

- Хочешь, я сделаю тебе отсюда портключ? – Взяв кусок веревки, делаешь один сюда, так как остальным нужно будет повторить твои действия в туалете. Позор, что среди груды накопленных Эрнандо вещей нет волшебной камеры, зато есть Омут Памяти!

- Не думаю, что он сработает для меня одного. Я соберу вещи и начну пробираться к выходу. Теперь, когда большая их часть окружает банк, думаю, мне удастся прокрасться туда практически без проблем. Если у тебя не получится, я должен буду предупредить народ этой земли, что Чилота снова воскрес. Если ты преодолеешь Чилоту, взлети к своду пещеры и зажги палочку. Я вернусь или к твоему сигналу, или обратно сюда. Тогда я скажу тебе то немногое, что мне известно о том, куда спрятал свой хоркрукс Риддл. Vaya Con Dios, Гарри Поттер*******.

-

Подбираешь несколько драконьих костей, которые тебе удалось собрать перед тем, как встретил Эрнандо. Кроме всего прочего, их можно, в случае чего, послать в Чилоту.

Во время поездки на метле над запустелой местностью ты нервничаешь. Как сказать Квану, что его партнером завладел один из двух магов, ответственных за разрушение этого места? Как вернуться и напасть на того, для кого ты готовил, с кем делил хлеб и сражался плечом к плечу?

Без других грядущих откровений кроме тех, в которых у тебя нет выбора, ведешь Стрекозу на посадку на балкон второго этажа. Входя в пустой офис, чувствуешь слабое покалывание. Ты только что перешел границу щита!

Отпрыгнув назад, поднимаешь метлу и включаешь очки. Узнаешь основную схему тревоги против нарушителей. Она не привязана ни к каким другим рунам. Возможно, её установил Билл, но ты привык ожидать худшего – так что лучше уж не надеяться на это.

Стараясь выглядеть максимально естественно, приземляешься снова и левитируешь перед собой драконьи кости. Осторожно идешь вперед; очки включены.

На площадке для приземления – второй щит. Не распознаешь рисунок, но ты бы предположил, что это какое-то оглушающее или выводящее из строя. Ты снова вылетаешь и направляешься лестнице в другом конце здания. Тем временем быстро вспоминаешь, что у тебя есть с собой. Имеются: один стрелковый щит и одно пылающее копье гибели. Тебя нужна возможность направить их на Чилоту, а тот вряд ли даст тебе на это время. Плохо, что щиты не мобильные.

С другой стороны, змеи – мобильны, к тому же они могут довольно широко раскрывать челюсти, правда? Кроме того, они способны исполнять твои приказы, не так ли?

Призываешь двух змей, отдаешь им приказы и втискиваешь им в пасти руны. Чтобы скрыть свое присутствие, рептилии проскальзывают в кучу костей, и ты поднимаешь её.

На этот раз никаких щитов. Приятно знать, что и плохой парень не может учесть все мелочи. Спускаясь по лестнице, замечаешь, что кое-кто был весьма занят.

Стойка кассира исчезла. Снаряжение команды отодвинуто к стенам. В дальнем конце – клетка с четырьмя псами. Они дико подпрыгивают, лают, но не раздается ни звука – очевидно, их заглушили.

У входа в хранилища видишь ступеньки и платформу, на которую взгромоздили трон. Скорее всего, это и есть бывшая длинная стойка. Платформа перемещения уничтожена, но где же гоблины? Ответ – на другой стороне холла, висят на стене. Сцена чрезвычайно похожа на ту, в хранилище.

Коллинз восседает на троне.

- Приветствую тебя, Гарри Поттер. – Его голос изменился. Мужчина одет в разукрашенную мантию, а на голове у него – какая-то прическа.

- Джейк, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит? Что ты делаешь? – Решаешь действовать осмотрительно и не позволить убрать кости к стене, зная, что змеи будут нацеливать пасти на «желтоволосого человека». Держишь палочку в руке, но не направляешь на него.

Коллинз поднимается, и ты замечаешь увенчанный змеей скипетр в чем-то вроде подставки рядом с троном.

- Мне пришлось на некоторое время взять взаймы тело твоего друга. Позволь мне представиться: я – Чилота, бывший когда-то правителем этого города. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

- У тебя забавный способ просить о помощи, - указываешь ты на мертвых гоблинов и собак в клетке – должно быть, остатки экспедиции.

- Ты – чрезвычайно сильный, но пока ещё очень молодой волшебник. Так говорит мне память этого тела. Твои друзья обеспечат твое сотрудничество. Гоблины… Что ж, я оказал тебе услугу. Эти омерзительные презренные существа предали бы тебя, как только вы обнаружили бы сокровища. Ирония в том, что у них не получалось заставить платформу работать. – У мага скрежещущий смех, который от тела Коллинза слышать весьма странно.

- Почему – я? Билл намного лучше в разрушении заклинаний. Кван – в сражении. У Грозовой Тучи намного больше опыта.

- Это правда, но у нас, Гарри Поттер, – общий враг. Когда он впервые появился здесь, его звали Том Риддл. Когда же уезжал, то поменял чешую и называл себя Лордом Волдемортом. Он прибыл сюда, утверждая, что ищет знаний, и многие стали жертвой его обаяния. Когда же он вкусил всего, что город мог ему предложить, то со своими последователями разрушил это место. Я попытался его остановить, но этот маг взял надо мной верх. Теперь снаружи ты можешь видеть результаты.

Даже в этой ситуации сарказм пробивается наверх:

- Так что ты – дух могущественного волшебника, и хочешь отомстить Риддлу. У него довольно много врагов; некоторые из них даже учредили клуб.

Он игнорирует тебя подобно обычному хамоватому и напыщенному Темному Лорду:

- Ты сказал остальным, что ищешь золота и славы, но я знаю, что это неправда. Ты знаешь, что здесь есть хоркрукс – ты хочешь его уничтожить. Я воздам Риддлу по заслугам за то, что тот разрушил мой любимый город. Мы вместе уничтожим шар провидца.

- Это все-таки не ответ на мой вопрос. Что тебе нужно от меня? – Вот так, пусть он говорит – вытащи из него всю возможную информацию.

- Ты слишком силен для того, чтобы овладеть тобой без твоего разрешения. Другое дело, если это произойдет охотно. С твоей мощью и моим знанием мы отомстим жалкому червю, который называет себя Волдемортом. Присоединись ко мне, и нам будут не нужны твои друзья. Я знаю, как изгнать демона, которого Риддл оставил охранять свой хоркрукс. Я знаю, как снять окружающие то место щиты. По сравнению с моим знанием защиты твой друг – просто неофит.

Он только что упомянул о демоне?..

- Здесь есть демон?

- О да, и это не просто тип демона «вызови и позволь бродить на воле», какого призывал Гриндельвальд – тот, для уничтожения которого потребовались Альбус Дамблдор, Николас Фламмель и Одиссеус Боунс. Этот – намного мощнее; он скован множеством связывающих кругов. Если это существо освободить, оно опустошило бы земли на сотни миль вокруг, а для победы над ним потребовались бы дюжины магов.

Вот дерьмо! Выкинь это сейчас же из головы! Обрати внимание на косящую под Темного Лорда личность:

- Предположи, мы уничтожим Ридлла… Что дальше?

- О, мне знакомы несколько древних ритуалов майя, которые могут возродить меня во плоти. Наш союз не будет вечным. Я просто хочу его победить, а потом вернуться сюда и возродить этот благородный древний город. Ты жаждешь учиться, а я – хочу преподать…

Он что, серьезно полагает, что ты поведешься на это дерьмо? Он просто ещё один тип в длинной цепочке людей, желающих тебя использовать. Ну что, поразвлеклись и хватит, правда?

- Этот ритуал случайно не включает в себя «кость отца, плоть слуги и кровь врага»?

Его глаза сужаются:

- Среди прочего… Да.

- Ты не был его врагом – скорее, партнером. А злишься лишь потому, что он предал тебя первым. Ты знаешь окружающие сокровища защиты потому, что сам ставил их. Если бы я спустился по этой лестнице и попал под действие того заклятья, у нас бы сейчас не было беседы, так? Я бы уже лежал на алтаре или что-то вроде этого, да?

- Ах, ты все же более проницательный, чем полагал Коллинз… Возможно, потребуется чуть больше принуждения: _Авада Кедавра!_ – Ты инстинктивно уклоняешься, но зеленый поток энергии смерти летит к клетке и ударяет в одного из заливающихся лаем псов. Тот падает. – Жаль, я не знал, кто это был. Спаси оставшихся друзей, мальчик. Ты со своей необученной силой никогда не возьмешь надо мной верх.

Теперь ты уверен, что сможешь бросить убийственное проклятие. Запускаешь скрытые щиты и приказываешь змеям атаковать. Концентрируясь на другой части холла, аппарируешь:

_- Авада Кедавра!_ – рявкаешь ты, посылая молнию прямо в скипетр. Тот, содрогнувшись, взрывается и ослепляет вспышкой света.

Чилота кричит, а ты аппарируешь в клетку, падая среди собак. Пытаясь избавиться от проходящей по телу волны тошноты, вытаскиваешь из кармана веревку:

- Портключ! Все – кусайте веревку! Активировать!

Сила портключа дергает вас четырех назад, на крышу Министерства. Тебя все ещё колотит от использования проклятия убийства.

Дрожащим голосом произносишь:

- В корзине под парусиной есть палочки. Думаю, я видел там ещё и несколько метел. Давайте-ка я попробую отменить преобразование. _Фините Инкантатем!_ – Первый пес падает на землю, при превращении вырастая до размеров тролля. Следующая собака оборачивается Кваном, который ползет к парусине.

Сглатываешь растущий комок в горле и делаешь палочкой заключительный взмах. Через секунду ты смотришь в грустные глаза Одинокой Грозовой Тучи. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но ты ослеплен и оглушен гневом.

В ярости кричишь, хватая портключ! Твои вены переполняют шок и жуткая ярость. Грозовая Туча кидается вперед, чтобы остановить тебя, но не успевает.

- Не Билл! Только не Билл! Не Билл! Активировать!

Снова появившись в клетке, немедленно аппарируешь оттуда, когда заклятие, которые ты даже не можешь распознать, ударяет в прутья клетки. Появляешься за грудой костей, возле двух следов от ожогов, оставшихся от твоих змей, и отсылаешь всю груду в мага.

Ядовитый голос Чилоты издевается над тобой, пока твои защиты от заклятий отметаются в сторону, словно ветки:

- Ничтожная козявка – знаешь ли, что ты сделал? За оставшиеся мгновенья своей жизни подумай, какие бы слова ты хотел бы увидеть на своей могильной плите! – Он немного хромает – должно быть, один из твоих щитов пустил ему кровь. Её будет больше – и намного!

Перед твоими глазами встает залитое слезами лицо Флер. К нему присоединяются страдающие, укоряющие взгляды на лицах Уизли – они обвиняют тебя. Твой лучший друг мертв, а этот ублюдок сейчас заплатит!

_  
* Испанский конкистадор, который возглавил первую завоевательную экспедицию европейцев к северу от Мексики.  
** Атауальпа – последний правитель инков, т.н. Единственный Инка.  
*** Франси́ско Писа́рро Гонсалес (исп. Francisco Pizarro y González, ок. 1475—1541) — испанский авантюрист, конкистадор, завоевавший империю инков и основавший город Лиму (Источник: Википедия).  
**** Кетцалькоа́тль («пернатый змей») — на языке науатль — имя божества древней Америки.  
***** Тольте́ки — индейский народ юто-ацтекской языковой семьи, живший на территории «средневековой» Месоамерики (из Википедии).  
****** Pico da Neblina  
******* Vaya Con Dios – не знаю испанского, но что-то вроде «Да хранит тебя Бог»


	21. Chapter 21

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 21 - Я напишу на твоей могиле: «Спасибо за ужин»**

_**6 сентября 1996 г.**___

- Тонаре! Пелло Хостис! – Ничем незамутненный праведный гнев наполняет мощью твои проклятья. Защита Чилоты едва удерживает твое взрывное, а изгоняющее прорывается сквозь него, отшвыривая мага прочь, как тряпичную куклу.

Ждешь отвратительного хруста – а его все не слышно – захваченный духом Коллинз аппарирует у самой стены. Черт возьми! Двигайся же! Где он? Секунды все бегут, пока ты в ярости осматриваешь комнату. Ага! Он вернулся на свою гребаную платформу.

Чилота кудахчет:

- У тебя такая сила, мальчик. Твоя смерть обеспечит мне великолепный хоркрукс – заменишь мне тот, что уничтожил. – Он проводит палочкой по левой руке, и на ней появляется кровь. Узенькая струйка крови следует за его палочкой; маг направляет её на землю. Кровь превращается в метровой ширины столб пламени, и тот двигается к тебе.

– Никогда прежде не видел Кровавого Огня, мальчик? Это будет последнее, что ты увидишь.

_- Вертексицис!_ – Посмотрим-ка, как магия крови сможет сопротивляться элементному волшебству. Вихрь воздуха заставляет столб живого огня вспыхнуть и притушиться, но не до конца. Тот снова движется! Принимаешь подсказку ублюдка и аппарируешь, когда уже и кровавый огонь, и мерзкое разрывающее вместе устремляются к тебе.

Появившись в другом конце холла, решаешь, что требуется кое-что посерьезней, и мгновенным движением выбрасываешь руку с палочкой в сторону Чилоты.

_- Ацидус Лампас!_ – Кислотная пыль извергается из кончика твоей палочки. Маг взмахом руки кристаллизует её, а Кровавый Огонь меняет направление движения и вновь устремляется к тебе.

Ты хочешь, чтобы этот ублюдок сдох! Он убил Билла!

_- Арресто Сонтего!_ – Почти твердый барьер дуэльной магии окружает твою палочку, и ты отхлопываешь ею следующие два проклятья как битой. Пора бы уже сражаться и поумнее. Отпрыгиваешь влево – Кровавый Огонь теперь между тобой и Чилотой.

_- Аттеро Глациус!_ – Осколки льда летят сквозь столб, ещё больше его ослабляя, но направляются они все-таки к своей главной цели. Гневный крик говорит тебе, что уловка срабатывает.

Он отвечает, и ты едва успеваешь нырнуть с пути взрывного; вы оба аппарируете.

Маг попадает в тебя первым – какое-то проклятье ранит тебе руку до крови, посылая по телу волну вроде электрошока. Кровавый Огонь теперь движется быстрее.

- Чем больше ты потеряешь крови, тем быстрее он будет двигаться. Я закончил с тобой играть. Время умирать, мальчик! – Чилота колдует ещё один столб Кровавого Огня. – Тебе нравится? Я могу сделать больше. Они затравят тебя, - обходя твои взрывные, маг создает ещё два столба огня, пуская кровь из каждой конечности.

Скорее всего, для победы над ними требуется что-то чрезвычайно простое. Проблема в том, что ты этого не знаешь. Чтобы принудить все четыре столба сменить направление, аппарируешь, пробуя выбрать максимально лучшее время для удара – вот теперь!

_- Вертексицис!_ – Ветер раздувает Кровавый Огонь прямо перед твоим врагом. На мгновение он усиливается и посылает огонь обратно в отступающего мага. Прекрасная тактика; в награду тебе достаются крики, от которых стынет кровь в жилах.

Боль – отнюдь не помощник, когда тебя преследуют четыре огненных элементаля. Шлешь гейзер воды в самый первый, уменьшая его в два раза по сравнению с оригинальным размером.

Магия крови, должно быть, утомительная штука – его заклинания теперь намного проще. Плохо, что и простые проклятья могут быть такими же смертельными. Прекрасно выполненное разоружающее отбрасывает тебя назад, и палочка улетает в воздух. Призывая её, волшебник смеется над тобой и останавливает огненные столбы.

- Подходящий трофей – возможно, мне следует использовать её для создания нового хоркрукса. Теперь тебе не на что надеяться, маленький анимагус! Я прикончу твоих друзей, а потом приму меры против демона.

- Как ты планируешь это сделать? – Пусть он говорит. Они всегда любят трепаться. Когда сделаешь шаг, нужно быть быстрее – быстрее всего в своей жизни!

- О, я помог его вызвать, дурачок. Когда Риддл уничтожил мой другой хоркрукс – эта жертва должна была вызвать его – сей поступок переплел мою жизнь со связывающими кругами. Даже если тебе удастся меня убить, то ограничения исчезнут и демон окажется на свободе. Это существо видит. Знает. Что-то – сбывается, что-то – нет, но лжет оно столько же, сколько говорит правду. Именно так я узнал о твоем появлении. Эта тварь жаждет свободы и желает уничтожать, но она должна также охранять хоркрукс Риддла. Когда в город проникла последняя экспедиция, это существо поставило какой-то барьер. Теперь город не может покинуть ничего живое. Даже я не могу уйти, если не избавлюсь от демона. Тайна бесполезна, пока барьер не исчез.

Потерянный в мыслях, Чилота на мгновение останавливается.

- Точно! Должно быть, ты знаешь тайну! Значит, ты прочитал руны на моем трупе. Давай-ка закроем эту лазейку. Я всегда думал, что Риддл убьет меня, так что принял некоторые меры. И ошибался, полагая, что он желает занять мое место во главе культа. Вместо этого сначала он убил моих последователей. Никого не осталось, чтобы провести ритуал и возвратить меня к жизни.

Он смеется, явно не замечая своего ненормального состояния:

- Даже если мне не удастся изгнать демона, тот освободится. Когда Риддл сюда вернется, существо убьет его, и англичанин попадет в ловушку, как и я – навечно! Замечательно! Не имеет значения, что случится – я выигрываю в любом случае! – Сложное движение палочки, и в комнате появляется его труп-инфери. Маг с презрением и отвращением смотрит на тело, а потом заставляет ближайший Кровавый Огонь поглотить его, и на камне остается лишь пятно от ожога.

Волшебник, наклонив голову, наблюдает за тем, как труп обугливается в пламени. Пользуясь отвлекающим моментом, ты делаешь свой ход. Очевидно, тот полагает, что у тебя нет запасной палочки – что ж, это его проблема. Вытаскиваешь её и вкладываешь все, на что способен, в _лацеро_. Плохо подходящая тебе палочка ослабляет проклятье, но все равно удается практически отрезать руку, которой маг в последний миг успевает загородиться. Твоя палочка, выпадая из хватки отрезанной конечности, стукается о землю. Пытаешься призвать её, но тот наступает на неё ногой.

Первый огненный столб исчезает. Что ж, вот и выяснился способ от них избавляться! Жар обжигает, когда один из столбов подбирается слишком близко; перед самой аппарацией обваривает руку с палочкой.

Появившись на платформе, торопливо накладываешь обезболивающее, но оно практически не помогает. Чилота, щелкнув палочкой, ампутирует висящую руку. Через пару секунд на её месте вырастает новая, серебристая. Да существует ли хоть один трюк, который Риддл не украл бы у этого парня? Ещё раз пытаешься призвать свою палочку из остролиста, но, должно быть, он как-то прикрепил её к полу, пока ты возился с ожогом.

Выбирая простые проклятья, чтобы нейтрализовать противодействие палочки, кидаешь в него разрушающее. Его новая рука поглощает заклятье; она не повреждена. Единственное плюс – у тебя есть время послать в последний столб огня струю воды.

Больше всего расстраивает то, что большая часть его проклятий – тихие; они практически незнакомы тебе. Ты в первый раз услышал, как маг скандирует:

- Тому, кто обидел меня, тому, кто обидел меня – _Персекутус Манус!_ – Рука летит в воздухе быстрее, чем её можно выслать; она сгибает пальцы. Возможно, лучше, если он будет использовать заклятья без звука! Изгоняешь руку, но та немедленно возвращается обратно. Аппарируешь и от неё, и от двух оставшихся Кровавых Огней. Чилота что-то скандирует. Что на этот раз? Вот дерьмо! Он скандирует противоаппарационный щит.

Тебе нужно решение – сейчас же! Уклонившись от взрывного, рука с размаху врезается в тебя, впечатывая в землю совсем как мясистая лапа Дадли. Блокируешь её следующую атаку своей левой рукой, но конечность отскакивает и вцепляется тебе в горло, сжимая, сдавливая, пока ты пытаешься её отшвырнуть. Не отпускает!

Булькая, отчаянно пытаешься отодрать эту гадость, а столб огня уже приближается. Невербальная магия – это одно, но попробуй-ка воспользоваться ею, когда тебя душат. Пытаешься вспомнить все, что знаешь о магии крови. Он все ещё контролирует руку – возможно, все ещё её чувствует. Дотянувшись до пояса, вытаскиваешь молоточек для гравировки и вонзаешь его в эту лапу. Ага! Почувствовал! Проколотая конечность на мгновение разжимается, и ты отбрасываешь её в приближающийся Кровавый Огонь.

Рука на мгновение вздрагивает и застывает; огонь сжигает её дотла. Хорошая новость: тебе удалось подорвать его концентрацию до такой степени, что у мага сейчас получается лишь один слабенький огненный столб. Возможно, он выматывается так же, как и ты. Слишком уж тяжело дается ему аппарация.

Разрубающее врезается тебе в ногу; падаешь на пол. Плоть вокруг раны мгновенно чернеет. Нет, он не слабеет так быстро, как ты надеялся. Рассеиваешь последний Кровавый Огонь, но ударное вколачивает тебя в стену. Вы обмениваетесь разнообразными проклятиями. Если бы только у тебя была правильная палочка!

Частично запечатываешь кровоточащую рану на ноге и, шатаясь, встаешь. Ранение заставляет тебя смешно подпрыгивать. Сближаясь подобно парочке пьяных боксеров, вы обмениваетесь заклинаниями. Практически бесполезная палочка не дает твоим проклятьям почти ни грамма силы. Слабенький щит прогибается под натиском взрывного и дробящего, но ты продолжаешь бороться. Чилота, аппарируя слева, сбивает тебя с ног взрывом и вбивает в стену. Слышишь треск кости – видишь, как твоя нога неправильно вывернулась. Но удалось удержать и палочку, и щит – следующее проклятье отражается обратно в него. Он владеет ситуацией и знает об этом. Тебе срочно нужно отвлечь мага, но вряд ли что-нибудь быстренько подвернется…

Случай, на который ты так надеялся, приходит – раздается крик; туша тролля спускается по ступенькам. Должно быть, Хак пробился сквозь щит! Ударяешь в Чилоту прокалывающим проклятьем – на груди у того с одной стороны появляется кровь. Хорошо бы, чтобы пробило легкое.

Если бы была хоть минутка, ты бы поудивлялся, как же Хаку удалось сюда прорваться, но вместо этого используешь преимущество – вбиваешь в мага ударные. Ни один из вас сейчас не в форме. Хак – на четвереньках, пытается встать. Господи, как же хорошо, что на свете есть друзья!

Должно быть, Чилота ощущает, что его превосходят численностью; он кидает в Хака проклятье убийства. Швырнув в мага очередное слабенькое ударное, поворачиваешь голову, надеясь, что не увидишь, как умирает ещё один друг. Проклятье взрывается, врезаясь в плывущую койку.

Изящно взлетая вверх перед большим телом Хака, Кван посылает в щит Чилоты костелом. Зная, что ты совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы ему помочь, начинаешь противоаппарационное и антипортключевое скандирование. Это одна из тех волшебных штучек, которым научил тебя Джейк Коллинз. Надеешься, что тот надрывает животик от смеха, где бы он ни был. Процесс чрезвычайно выматывает, если проделывать все в одиночку, но у тебя есть и сила, и желание. Заметив, чем ты занят, Кван кивает и выдвигается вперед, защищаясь от заклинаний бывшего партнера. Двигая палочкой, продолжаешь скандировать, а Кван и Чилота обмениваются ударами.

Поднявшись, Хак с кровожадным выражением на морде бросается вперед, блокируя проклятья щитом и вращая дубинкой – чем заставляет Чилоту отступить. Маг уворачивается от первого удара, но ответный опрокидывает его на спину, на землю.

Ты видишь, что темный волшебник быстро устает. Если бы вы и дальше сражались вдвоем, кто знает, кто остался бы в живых. Кван же и Хак – свеженькие, полны сил и злости. Чилота обречен. Это лишь вопрос времени.

Палочка Квана четко очерчивает круг и посылает сквозь щит мага мощное ударное. Следом летит разрывающее и какое-то поджигающее, которое кореец никогда прежде тебе не показывал.

Обожженный, разоруженный, окровавленный, а теперь и практически без ноги, Чилота – перед вами на земле. Кван подает знак Хаку, и дубинка тролля приостанавливается, так и не нанеся последний удар. Чилота поднимает руку – как будто умоляя о жизни. Хочется накричать на Квана, но ты не смеешь останавливать скандирование.

Навострив уши, различаешь лишь последние слова Квана Чилоте:

- Хорошая попытка, но корейский Коллинза не настолько хорош. – Разрывающее обезглавливает несостоявшегося Темного Лорда, а ты съезжаешь по стеночке.

Чувство такое, как будто вот-вот упадешь в обморок, но остаешься в сознании. Кван присаживается рядом и начинает бинтовать твои раны.

- Не хватает слов, чтобы выразить твою глупость! Думал, ты прекратил их делать. Мать что, выкупала тебя в зелье удачи? Без помощи после таких глупостей никто не выживет!

- Он убил Билла. Я был не в состоянии думать.

- Разве Билл хотел бы, чтобы ты помчался в одиночку сломя голову к сумасшедшему, когда тебе могут помочь еще два других мага и тролль? Идиот! – Для пущей вескости аргумента он отвешивает тебе звонкий подзатыльник. – Лучше спроси у него сам.

Не понимая, в чем дело, поворачиваешься туда, куда указывает кореец – ты все ещё не отошел от удара по башке. Там, на древней метле, восседает Билл Уизли. Ты снова практически в обмороке.

- Как? Что? Кто? – Глаза застилают слезы, ещё больше смущая тебя.

Билл поднимает золотой браслет. Что это, черт возьми? Его голос тих – он пытается тебя успокоить. Не получается.

- Но я видел…

- Браслет майя, Гарри – я попросил Грозовую Тучу показать мне, как это – быть анимагусом. Когда Коллинз атаковал, мы над этим и работали. Мне потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы вспомнить, что он – на мне. Именно это я и пытался сказать тебе на крыше.

Ты безмолвен. Челюсть двигается, но слова не хотят выходить. Твой лучший друг – жив! Но это значит…

- Грозовая Туча?

Отвечает Кван:

- Прыгнул передо мной, принимая на себя проклятье убийства, которое предназначалось мне.

Даже не знаешь, что сказать… или чувствовать. Часть тебя пристыжена – ты счастлив, что Билл жив. Это неправильно? Все, кажется, не так! Ты чувствуешь холод, боль и вину. Откуда-то издали доносится голос Билла:

- Хак, подай одеяло. Думаю, у Гарри – шок.

Ты наблюдаешь, как тролль роется на твоей койке и возвращается с одеялом, а Билл присаживается рядом и продолжает обрабатывать твои раны. Они говорят с тобой, но, кажется, ты не можешь им ответить. Ты так устал. Ощущение такое, как будто обменял одного друга на другого.

- Кто побеждал?

- Никто. Темный волшебник почти убил глупого парня, но и сам сильно пострадал.

- Проклятье, Гарри! Я читал об истории этой области. Если это и вправду был Чилота, жрец Змеи, ты только что взял южноамериканскую версию Волдеморта! Откуда ты знал?

Ты смотришь на сияющее лицо секунду… или минуту…

- Мне сказал де Сото.

- Кто?

- Статуя. Пытается пробраться к выходу. Взлети к своду пещеры и выстрели искры.

- Что? Ты говоришь какую-то чепуху. Кван, у тебя есть бодрящее зелье? Давай, Гарри, выпей. Оно прочистит тебе голову. – Он прижимает флакон к твоим губам; глотаешь. Чтобы сосредоточиться, нужна целая минута. – Подожди минутку и успокойся. Сконцентрируйся на секунду. Вот так, молодец. Извини, что напугал, приятель.

Билл смотрит на Квана:

- Позаботишься о нашем друге? Я знаю, ему бы не хотелось превратиться в инфери. – Кван мрачно кивает и, поднявшись, направляется к клетке. На глаза вновь наворачиваются слезы. Не хочешь смотреть, но ты должен этому человеку – он научил тебя, как стать анимагусом. Ещё одна смерть, в которой чувствуешь себя виноватым; ещё один человек, которого ты не успел спасти. Наблюдаешь, как Кван возвращает американскому индейцу его форму и отрезает тому голову; происходящее возвращает тебя в реальность. Иногда жизнь – полное дерьмо.

Перед твоими глазами лица Флер и семейства Уизли сменяются обликом Лорен. На лице у девушки шок и ужас: _«Но ты же говорил мне, что там не так уж и опасно!»_

Наступает некоторое прояснение. Пытаешься ответить на вопрос Билла:

- Мне сказал де Сото, это – статуя. Эрнандо помог мне узнать тайну этого места. Он попытается прорваться к выходу и выбраться, если бы у нас не получилось остановить Чилоту. Кому-то нужно будет подняться под свод и зажечь палочку. Он либо придет к источнику света, либо вернется в Министерство. Приведите его сюда. Как вам удалось доставить сюда Хака?

- На жалком ковре-самолете; выглядит тот довольно погано, но все ещё летает. А там, на крыше, неплохой склад. Так вот как тебе удалось аппарировать и сделать портключ! Чертовски хорошая работа! Статуя, говоришь? Нужно пойти забрать её.

Мысли окончательно проясняются, а с ними приходит и ужасающая реализация:

- Билл, демон! Чилота сказал, что существо освободиться после его смерти. Он вплел свою жизнь в связывающие круги. Когда они исчезнут, демон выйдет на свободу!

Билл чрезвычайно встревожен.

- Найдем статую и выясним, блеф это или нет. Если нет, то у нас крупные неприятности.

-

Примерно через два часа ты понимаешь: это не блеф. Летишь на этом мерзком ветхом ковре-самолете; все тело болит. Можно ощутить, как барьер мешает тебе продвинуться вперед. Кван присматривает, чтобы к вам случайно не приблудился инфери, а вы с де Сото исследуете барьер.

Предполагаешь, что лучшая часть того, чтобы быть статуей, это то, что, строго говоря, ты больше не живое существо. Испанец с легкостью проходит сквозь барьер. Хоть что-то утешает – ты вручаешь ему журналы. Смотришь, как статуя проходит по коридору примерно двадцать шагов, чтобы удостовериться – она точно вне щитов – и кладет журналы на скалу. Они должны самостоятельно синхронизироваться приблизительно за шесть часов. Было бы неплохо получить весточку из внешнего мира. Вы с де Сото вернетесь и заберете их. Билл ждет Квана, чтобы осмотреть храм Чилоты – они хотят понять, смогут ли приблизиться к окружающим демона ограждениям.

- Нам нужно идти. Здесь больше нечего делать. – С сожалением бормочет Кван, взбираясь обратно на ковер. Он левитирует де Сото, и вы втроем возвращаетесь в банк.

- Ну что? – с тревогой ждет отчета Билл.

Маленькими глотками пьешь очередное зелье против боли.

- Ничего хорошего. Хоть я и знал, где нахожусь, все равно не смог пересечь барьер. Что мы знаем о демонах?

- Они большие, коварные и злобные. У большинства из них – очень высокая сопротивляемость магии; они сильны, как великаны. Когда эти существа подбираются поближе, то начинают высасывать волшебство и ещё больше ослабляют людей. Это – все, что я знаю. Кто-нибудь может добавить что-нибудь ещё?

Эрнандо де Сото смотрит на вашу четверку.

- Однажды мне удалось подобраться поближе и осмотреть это существо. Высота демона – приблизительно двадцать футов. У него четыре когтистых лапы, козлиные ноги и бараньи рога. Думаю, я видел хвост, но барьер – довольно туманный, плюс в то время меня беспокоили инфери. Все сокровища – здесь, в храме. Чилота с Риддлом перенесли их сюда, чтобы легче было к ним добраться. Несколько лет портрету в храме удавалось следить для меня за всем происходящим, но однажды портрет перестал работать. Я знаю, что дух Чилоты частенько выходил за барьер и общался с тварью. Ваш Риддл возвращался трижды перед тем, как картина прекратила работать. Он насмехался над Чилотой и демоном, а потом удалил большую часть сокровищ. Понятия не имею, возвращался ли он после этого.

Билл с благодарностью кивает.

- Пойдем, Кван, нам пора.

- Я тоже хочу с вами.

- Нет, Гарри, лучше тебе посидеть пока здесь. У тебя не то состояние, чтобы куда-то идти. Если бы не все эти проблемы с хранителем тайны, то тебя бы и к выходу не пустили.

- Я не спущусь с метлы. Кроме того, возможно, я вам понадоблюсь. – У тебя неплохо выходит бравировать – возможно, тебе бы сейчас и не удалось поднять любимца Джинни клубкопуха, но вот «жесткий разговор» получается все лучше и лучше.

Билл неохотно соглашается, и ты взбираешься на метлу, отталкиваясь непострадавшей ногой. У тебя снова палочка из остролиста и, как ни удивительно, новая запасная – та, что когда-то служила Чилоте. Она не так хороша, как твоя из остролиста, однако довольно сильна. Тайно представляешь себе картину, как говоришь Риддлу, где получил палочку, прямо перед тем, как его убиваешь. Эй, это – твои мечты! Почему бы и не вообразить что-нибудь приятное? Билл приказывает Хаку остаться в холле с де Сото.

Подлетаешь к сундуку и вытаскиваешь Моссберг.

- Эрнандо, ты умеешь стрелять из дробовика?

- Нет. Настоящий Эрнандо никогда не пользовался ружьем, но я думаю, что за последние четыре столетия много чего изменилось.

- Когда вернемся, я покажу тебе то немногое, что знаю. Вероятно, нам понадобится вся возможная огневая мощь.

-

Перед вами вырастает храм Пернатого Змея. Твои очки разрушителя заклинаний не выявляют активной защиты – только чары сохранения. Дальнейшие исследования показывают, что многие из них были деактивированы, вероятно – недавно, Чилотой. Нет ни одной особо впечатляющей; с другой стороны, это только внешняя сторона храма, и нельзя думать, что и дальше так будет.

- В случае чего, можно будет попробовать перефокусировать их на атаку существа, когда то будет покидать храм. Возможно, щиты только разозлят его, но нужно использовать все, что возможно, - шепчет Билл.

Внешняя сторона храма – на удивление в замечательном состоянии; она так похожа на древние развалины ацтеков, инков и майя, которые украшают туристические брошюры по всему региону. Тот факт, что храм так близок к более высокому строению школы, значительно облегчил осмотр. Черт, да ты сначала думал, что это – часть школы! Поднимаясь на Стрекозе вверх по ступенькам, разглядываешь замысловатую гравировку на обсидиановых колоннах – змей с громадными пернатыми крыльями.

Кван левитирует брыкающегося инфери к входу, и вы вдвоем проверяете, не активировалась ли хоть одна из защит. Удовлетворившись осмотром, все вместе двигаетесь дальше, перед вами – импровизированный щит.

Внутри ты уже можешь оценить, каким храм выглядел в пору своего расцвета. Очевидно, этих кровожадных безумцев прекрасно финансировали. Детали на выцветших картинах поражают; большая часть изображений показывает ритуальные жертвы. То, что все картины сейчас заморожены, доставляет тебе лишь облегчение. Не хотелось бы увидеть большинство этих… штук в движении.

Многие статуи украшены золотыми и серебряными инкрустациями. Возникает праздный вопрос: не испытывал ли когда-нибудь де Сото к ним ревность?

Вы осторожно двигаетесь по центральному коридору. Каждые несколько футов вы с Биллом проверяете помещение на щиты – их все ещё нет. В конце коридора замечаешь пару закрытых дверей. Сквозь щели внизу можно заметить предварительные признаки мощной волшебной энергии.

Кажется, Билл слишком нервничает в дверях. Он проверяет их пять раз и колдует зеркальце, чтобы подсунуть его под низ. Ты не винишь его, в конце концов – сам испуган. Если Чилота не лгал, там, с другой стороны, – без дураков – призванный из ада демон.

Билл движется к Квану, который использует инфери, чтобы открыть дверь. Та медленно отворяется, и ты видишь большой зал храма. Правда ли попытки инфери освободиться от хватки Квана стали намного сильнее, или это только кажется? Может, немертвый тоже не хочет быть здесь! Осторожно направляешь в комнату метлу.

Чувствуешь, как волосы на шее встают дыбом. В этой комнате витает чувство страха и отчаяния. Напоминает тебе о мгновениях на озере с Сириусом – ты поднимаешь глаза, ожидая увидеть кружащуюся над вами орду дементоров. Неужели демоны и дементоры как-то связаны? Большой зал – пятидесяти метров в длину, со сводчатым потолком, который поднимается на высоту около тридцати метров. В комнате доминируют всего две вещи. Большие ступеньки ведут к тому, что не может быть ничем иным, кроме как жертвенным алтарем, а на нем, как на троне, взгромоздилось существо. Подернутая дымкой стена магии позволяет тебе пролететь в зал не больше, чем на пять метров. За этой стеной там и сям на изысканно разукрашенных скамьях живописно расставлены сундуки, полные золота. Если это всего лишь жалкий остаток, то не хотелось бы тебе видеть все! Но твой взгляд приковывает демон.

Вас приветствует глубокий громыхающий бас:

- Вот и прибыли мои враги. Я с нетерпением жажду присмотреться к каждому из вас персонально. Ах да, разрушитель заклинаний, боевой маг и мальчик-герой. Вижу, вы не согласились на щедрое предложение Чилоты. Только несколько вариантов реальностей предполагали такую возможность. Ну, подойдите же ближе, смертные! Сейчас вы в безопасности. Мои цепи все ещё здесь; к вашему сожалению, они не продержатся долго.

Де Сото не лгал! Демон – монстр. Твои ноздри атакует запах серы. Рогатая голова злобно тебе ухмыляется; тварь встает и спускается по ступенькам. Монстр явно делает так нарочно – он проектирует ауру страха – та сдерживает вас троих.

Его разветвленный хвост бьет по ступенькам, и существо люто шипит:

- Да. Смотрите на орудие вашей погибели. Пусть ваши крошечные мозги осознают мое великолепие. Узнайте, с чем вы вскоре столкнетесь – осознайте, что у вас нет надежды. Я устрою пир из ваших душ. Сотру ваши кости в порошок. Запах свежеперемолотых костей всегда был одним из моих самых любимых. Слишком уж давно это было…

Сглатываешь и как-то толкаешь себя вперед. Он все ещё в клетке. Он не может причинить тебе боль. Ты повторяешь это как мантру и двигаешь метлу вперед.

- Отлично! Замечательно! В тебе все ещё есть дух борьбы. Я как раз предпочитаю храбрецов, а не трусов. Рад, что ты жив, мальчик. В вариантах реальностей, где ты умер, моим прозорливым глазам почти нечем было развлечься.

Вновь обретаешь дар речи. Потребовалось намного больше времени, чем тебе казалось, и то, что выходит из глотки, ничуть не похоже на голос дерзкого, высокомерного, несносного сына Джеймса Поттера. Вместо этого получается полу-карканье-полу-шепот:

- Рад, что ты не разочарован.

- Конечно же, нет, Гарри Поттер – твоя смерть будет лишь первой из тысяч.

- Разве тебе не нужно остаться, чтобы охранять хоркрукс? – Кстати говоря, где эта проклятая штука?

Одна из четырех рук поглаживает живот:

- Думаю, заберу его с собой. Его сила позволила мне взглянуть и на то, что может случиться, и на то, что никогда не произойдет. Я видел так много во время моего краткого пребывания в этой реальности. Хочешь узнать?

- Не особенно.

- О, ты напоминаешь мне о парочке случаев, когда вместо тебя здесь оказывался кое-кто по имени Невилл Лонгботтом. Он всегда был идиотом; глупо надеялся победить меня силой, однако я знаю тебя, Гарри, ты намного умнее – уже придумываешь какой-нибудь план. К несчастью для тебя, я, скорее всего, уже видел его. Непременно поставьте щиты на выходе из храма. Растеньица-людоеды немного подстригут шерсть на моих ногах. Уж слишком я позволил им запаршиветь за последние годы. А та девочка с белокурыми волосами – в этой реальности она сейчас с тобой? Или здесь потомство орла? Нет? Жаль, предсмертные крики твоих женщин так приятны. Возможно, после расправы над тобой я разыщу обеих?

Большинство людей, утверждающих, что они тебя знают, быстренько бы указало, что ты опрометчив, импульсивен, и тебя легко рассердить. Учитывая твое воспитание, легко можно проследить источник этих специфических черт. Однако гнев не обязательно – плохая штука. В твоем случае, кажется, гнев всегда побеждает страх.

- Ты слишком самоуверен внутри своей клетки. И у меня есть фантазии, тварь, но я – реалист. Тебе все ещё нужно до нас добраться.

Существо поднимает когтистую лапу, и Стрекоза дрожит, опускаясь с тобой на землю. Вот и твое первое, но вряд ли последнее столкновение с демоническим аннулирующим полем.

- Знай свое место, смертный – у моих ног! Я – вечен. Твои слова смелы, но у тебя недостаточно мощи их подтвердить. Я же могущественен! Ничтожные силы, которыми ты повелеваешь – всего лишь огонек свечи; я же – сияющее солнце!

Кван ставит едва дергающегося инфери к стене. Маг помогает тебе встать и снять вес с раненой ноги. Билл, встряхнувшись от своего кратковременного паралича, начинает проверять связывающие круги. Ты попросту смотришь на монстра, а тот оценивает тебя, по-видимому, со случайным интересом.

Вытащив палочку, пробуешь простенькие освещающие чары. Крошечная искра – довольно жалкий результат. Вкладываешь в заклинание больше силы, и огонек – чуть поярче. Билл с Кваном видят то, что ты делаешь, и тоже пробуют несколько заклинаний. То, что получается в итоге, не слишком утешает. Разрубающее Квана с трудом отделяет голову почти парализованного инфери. Обычно оно оставило бы в стене за собой приличную вмятину. Напрягаешься, стараясь усилить свет, и замечаешь пристально уставившегося на тебя демона. Может, он и способен ослабить тебя, но вот лишить волшебства – нет. Через минуту противостояние заканчивается – ты отменяешь заклинание.

Взглянув на Квана, шепчешь:

- А если проклятием убийства..?

Наклонившись к барьеру так близко, как только получается, демон смеется:

- Что, как ты думаешь, сначала подвигло ваш вид на создание тех пустячков, которые вы называете хоркруксами? Здесь – только мое тело; моя же душа – в другом месте, но я с удовольствием полюбуюсь на твою попытку, малыш. Давай, попробуй-ка прямо сейчас! Я опущу голову, и ты ударишь меня! Ты никогда не получишь лучшего шанса! Спеши, пока я не передумал…

Билл предостерегает:

- Даже не думай об этом, Гарри! Пока оковы ещё на месте, нельзя.

Через пять минут Билл поднимает взгляд от концентрических кругов и рун вокруг них. Те, что были в наружном кольце, уже начали исчезать.

- Лучшее, что могу сказать: не больше семидесяти двух часов.

Раскинув четыре лапищи, чтобы подчеркнуть свой громадный размер, существо свысока глядит на Билла:

- Я весьма щедр – и скажу тебе правду, смертный. Ты ошибаешься. Барьер разрушится сам по себе через шестьдесят восемь часов. Конечно, вы могли бы освободить меня сейчас и спасти себя от мучительного ожидания… Мне, собственно, практически без разницы. Я терпелив. Я уже был древним, когда ваш вид был не больше, чем говорящими обезьянами. Часы для меня – всего лишь секунды.

Повернувшись к выходу, оглядываешься на тварь. Та уже отвернулась – поднимается по ступенькам к алтарю.

- Сдохнуть можно – перед нами ну просто образец терпения! – Стрекоза в твоих руках ещё раз дергается, когда на ней смягчается демоническая хватка.

Вы втроем отрываетесь от земли, уклоняясь и по большей части игнорируя привлеченных вашим присутствием инфери.

Билл спрашивает:

- Ну и что мы узнали?

Улыбаясь, шутишь – в твоих словах привкус юмора висельника:

- Что через шестьдесят восемь часов мы – в глубоком дерьме?

Он отрицательно качает головой:

- Даже если демон говорит правду, это – не обязательно истина. К тому времени оковы упадут сами. К тому времени существо уже вырвется на свободу. Никогда не верь тому, что говорят такие твари. Как думаете, Кван? Я предполагаю, что часов за восемь-двенадцать до часа икс демон сделает свой ход. Так что у нас самое большее шестьдесят часов. Давайте вернемся к банку и выясним, как будем сражаться с этой дрянью.

Посмотрев, как кивает Кван, решаешь добавить:

- Если эти твари никогда не говорят всей правды, значит ли это, что Дамблдор – отчасти демон? – По крайней мере, у Билла появляется слабая улыбка.

-

Кажется, Билл с де Сото действительно подходят друг другу. Маг просто очарован статуей и на самом деле знает, кем был этот тип, Бернини. «Заимствуешь» у Марии долото, чтобы заменить то, что исчезло в Кровавом Огне. Надеешься, что поблагодарить её удастся очень нескоро. Тела двоих твоих павших товарищей по команде переместили в небольшой офис. Горевать по их смерти придется позже. Присоединившись к группе, Кван доказывает, что и он умеет вырезать руны, и вы втроем всерьез приступаете к работе; статуя расписывает, как был разрушен город.

Последователи культа атаковали во время квиддичного матча в школе, когда практически все собрались в одном месте. Приспешники Чилоты ни в коей мере не превосходили других численностью, однако неразбериха, неожиданность и жестокость нападения определили поражение населения. Они сразу же поставили некрощиты, которые подстегнули опустошение – ведь убитые через час возвращались к псевдожизни. Приконченный тобою некродракон был «любимцем» Чилоты. Животинка погибла при атаке на Министерство.

Слушаешь, как Эрнандо описывает мучительные дни, последовавшие за резней, когда немногие последние зоны сопротивления пали к ногам культа Пернатого Змея или разгуливающей по улицам орды проклятых. В течение двух следующих месяцев, из секретной комнаты в Министерстве, статуя общалась с картинами и узнавала, что город грабили, а все хоть немного ценное несли в храм.

В конце третьего месяца картины сказали ему, что с сектантами что-то происходит. Все из них присоединились к рядам инфери. Только тогда статуя покинула секретное место, чтобы увидеть своими глазами, что же стало с городом. При первом же столкновении Эрнандо поговорил с духом Чилоты и сложил вместе кусочки правды об истории разрушения города.

-

Через шесть часов ты откладываешь в сторону долото и драконьи кости, массируя болящие запястья. Ты гравировал, как маньяк. Билл все ещё намного быстрее, но и твоя скорость становится выше. Сейчас ты пытаешься продублировать щит Марии, «Старого правоверного», гадая, сумеет ли гейзер кипятка замедлить эту гнусную штуку.

Возвращение Квана с де Сото было сладостным и горьким одновременно. Журнал Билла пылал от непрочитанных сообщений, а вот твой – нет. Вручая его, Билл посмотрел на тебя с сочувствием. Твои мысли довольно легко прочитать, и разочарование на твоем лице, должно быть, было слишком очевидным.

_Привет, Луна!_

Я решил взять перерыв от гравировки. Это письмо не будет длинным. Я снова лечусь. Мы потеряли ещё двоих. Мертвый волшебник по имени Чилота овладел Коллинзом. Он убил Грозовую Тучу. Вообще-то, сначала я думал, что он убил Билла. Принял вызов, и мы славно подрались, пока не появились Кван с Хаком и не прикончили его. Квану пришлось убить лучшего друга.

Моя сломанная нога должна быть здорова к завтрашнему дню. Другие раны довольно неприятны. Я практически не знаю проклятий, которые бросал Чилота, но нанесенные им раны инфицированы. К счастью, мой тотем помогает бороться с проклятьем. Это одно из преимуществ анимагусов. Так что скоро снова встану на ноги.

Мне это просто необходимо. Здесь есть демон, и связывающие его оковы распадаются. Он вскоре освободится; это существо поставило какой-то барьер, который не дает нам покинуть это место. Билл считает, что до освобождения этой твари пройдет примерно часов сорок восемь. Я видел её. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, как я вышел и впервые увидел хвосторога, но, думаю, в общих чертах тебе ясно. Демон насмехался надо мной. Очевидно, у этого существа есть какие-то способности к предсказанию. Оно, скорее всего, знает обо мне довольно много. Эта тварь угрожала найти тебя после того, как расправится со мной. Когда прочтешь письмо, отыщи Дамблдора и покажи ему мои записи. Надеюсь, он уже нашел вас.

С нами – волшебная статуя. Она – эхо испанского конкистадора Эрнандо де Сото. Кван учит его стрелять из АК-47 и моего дробовика. Мы не знаем, сколько выстрелов у него получится перед тем, как демон воспользуется своей мощью и нейтрализует его, но мы воспользуемся любым возможным преимуществом.

Я столько занимался гравировкой, что у меня болят обе руки. Мы собираемся организовать здесь оборону. Ради разнообразия, теперь сотни инфери снаружи послужат нам чем-то вроде щита. Мы установим защиту слоями – никто не собирается просто поднять лапки и ждать. Билл рассказывал мне об одном своем любимом фильме о парочке бандитов и их заключительном сражении. Очевидно, если рядом – демон и инфери, вся боливийская армия ждет нас снаружи.

Пожелай нам удачи – нам понадобится все, что возможно. Знаю, звучит несколько эгоистично, но мне и вправду хочется снова получить от тебя весточку.

Гарри

-

Билл бросает тебе журнал Ордена.

- Я пойду наверх, а потом на улицу – устанавливать первую копию щита Армагеддона. Можешь пойти почитать. Если вспомнить нашего друга Марию, у Дамблдора – приличная парочка cajones.

_1 сентября 1996 г._

Уильям и Гарри!

Должен поздравить вас с вашими многочисленными успехами. Мне любопытно, как вы сумели проникнуть сквозь защищающую город завесу тайны. Возможно, вы будете так любезны и поделитесь этим замечательным открытием? Я должен удостовериться, что этот способ не будет использоваться против нашего штаба. Также впечатлен, что вы сумели провернуть этот трюк с таким успехом. Теперь многие события в прошлом приобретают смысл.

Я взял на себя смелость пересмотреть отчеты миссии и пришел к заключению, что за последние недели Гарри побывал в нескольких довольно опасных ситуациях. Ещё раз замечу, что ваша изобретательность меня поражает.

Тем не менее, я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы как можно скорее возвратили Гарри в Англию. Понимаю, что вы, возможно, не получите это послание, пока не решите проблему с вашими координатами – как я понимаю, вы фактически не знаете, где находитесь; однако необходимо, чтобы Гарри вернулся как можно скорее. Его присутствие в Хогвартсе жизненно важно для всеобщей безопасности и успешной военной деятельности.

Гарри, я уверяю Вас, что к Вашему прибытию у меня будет готов соответствующий режим обучения. Я принял меры, чтобы Вы могли продолжать обучение зельям с профессором Слагхорном. Также буду давать Вам частные уроки относительно м-ра Риддла.

В настоящее время мы скрывали Ваше отсутствие частично при помощи многосущного зелья, а частично – благодаря способностям некоего аврора. Боюсь, что эта уловка не выдержит пристального расследования, поэтому я был бы рад, чтобы Вы вернулись как можно скорее.

Я хотел бы попросить прощения за ряд неудачных событий, которые повлекли за собой все произошедшее. Вы заслуживаете полного отчета, и было бы предпочтительнее сделать это лично.

С уважением,  
Альбус Дамблдор

Вот это да! Тебе нужно срочно упаковаться и бежать в Хогвартс, чтобы не пропустить зелья! Это решило бы все проблемы, не так ли?! Плохо, что этим планам мешает ма-аленькая проблемка – некий демон. Подавляя желание кого-нибудь задушить, читаешь дальше.

_2 сентября 1996 г._

Уильям и Гарри!

Из вашего отчета я понимаю, что вы столкнулись с многочисленными инфери, и у вас есть потери. Интересно, почему вы работаете с гоблинами; я настоятельно посоветовал бы вам быть осторожными в связях с гоблинами, когда на кону стоят некие трофеи.

Мне больше нечего добавить к тому, что я уже сказал, поэтому просто пожелаю вам удачной охоты. С моей стороны было бы небрежностью не предупредить вас. Я не сомневаюсь в ваших навыках, однако крайне не рекомендовал бы вам уничтожать хоркрукс. Это мощный и опасный артефакт. Сам я серьезно пострадал, разрушая тот, что обнаружил этим летом.

Я успокою ваших друзей: скажу, что получил от вас известие и что с вами все в порядке. Они очень обеспокоены вашим благополучием и надеются получать от вас новости. Все стремятся с вами помириться.

С уважением,  
Альбус Дамблдор

Если желаешь бросить проклятие убийства, то уничтожить хоркрукс – совсем не сложно. С какой стати он вообще дает тебе советы? Ты уничтожил дневник; только что, этим утром, его же участь постигла и штучку Чилоты. Если уж оценивать результат, то ты более компетентен в этом вопросе, чем он! Возможно, это признак напряжения, но на твоей шее вздулась вена… Хорошо, что не на лбу! Иначе ты превратился бы в Вернона!

_3 сентября 1996 г._

Уильям!

Надеюсь, Вы скоро это прочтете. Я не согласен с Вашей точкой зрения, что Том спрятал бы свой хоркрукс в хранилище. Думаю, он выбрал бы другие здания – те, которые что-то значат для него.

Из того немногого, что мне известно о его жизни – в частности, в этом районе – подозреваю, что когда-то он заключил союз с известным местным волшебником, прежним сторонником Гриндельвальда по имени Верас Чилота. Я слышал, что того считают ответственным за исчезновение их города. К настоящему времени его последователи разбежались. Они верят, что тот возвратится к верным ему людям и поведет их в город – свою землю обетованную.

Если мне будет позволено, я бы предложил поискать в доме Чилоты. Либо у них был союз, либо они соперничали. Если Том победил Вераса, то большое значение для него представляло бы место их битвы. Я подозреваю, что Верас все-таки закончил свою жизнь, так как с тех пор о нем не было никаких упоминаний.

И снова я должен повторить, что Гарри необходим в Англии. Надеюсь, что Ваши раны быстро заживают и что Гарри в безопасности в Ваших руках. Передайте, пожалуйста, Гарри, что я сообщил его друзьям, где он находится. Они надеются, что он скоро вернется. Вам нужно только определить дату и время для встречи, и я прибуду лично.

С уважением,  
Альбус Дамблдор

Сначала тебе хочется кричать, что вот доказательство: даже слепая белка в какой-то момент способна найти орех; однако приходится признать, что и у Дамблдора есть голова на плечах. Он просто не хочет её использовать! Пробегаешь через письма от четвертого и пятого; это, в основном, та же снисходительная чепуха! Вот и последняя запись.

_6 сентября 1996 г._

Уважаемый Гарри,

Сначала я хотел бы выразить соболезнования Вашей потере. Терять члена команды всегда нелегко. Я также надеюсь, что с ранами Уильяма уже лучше, и передам информацию мисс Делакур после того, как закончу письмо.

Из тона Вашего письма я заключаю, что в настоящее время Вы весьма рассержены на меня. Ещё раз прошу прощения за любые проступки в отношении Вас. Я попытаюсь объяснить.

Полагаю, что мы обсуждали недостаток обучения (за исключением окклюменции и изучения патронуса) в моем офисе после трагической гибели Вашего крестного отца. Я хотел, чтобы у Вас было детство, и только события Тремудрого турнира заставили меня признать мою ошибку. Я начал бы обучать Вас, как только Ваше имя появилось из Кубка, однако правилами запрещены любые дополнительные тренировки участников.

По окончании турнира усилилась угроза Вашей связи с Томом. Как Вы весьма точно указали, я – тоже человек, и допускаю ошибки, как и любой другой. Я не желал привлечь к Вам внимание Тома больше необходимого, пока Вы не являлись мастером окклюменции.

Надеюсь, что этот год будет другим. Должен признать, что я отчасти способствовал применению зелья привлекательности. И намеревался помочь развитию Ваших отношений с мисс Грейнджер в надежде, что, как и в отношениях у Ваших родителей, она обеспечит тот же самый уровень поддержки и стабильности, которую предлагала Лилия в самые страшные мгновения жизни Джеймса.

Я не рассчитывал, что влечение м-ра Уизли в отношении мисс Грейнджер уничтожит этот договор.

Я был занят другим проектом, когда Артур и Молли решили заменить мисс Грейнджер на свою дочь. Со мной не консультировались по данному вопросу, и я ни в коем бы случае не согласился бы на стирание памяти. Могу только надеяться, что мои слова должным образом передадут мою искренность в этом отношении. Также передам им Ваше предупреждение, однако надеюсь, что со временем Ваше сердце простит им их заблуждения. Я выразил им свое собственное разочарование по данному вопросу.

Что касается финансов, ещё раз хочу попросить у Вас прощения. С моей стороны было совершенно неверным решением принять на себя ответственность, даже не подумав о том, чтобы попросить у Вас разрешения. При этом я нанес серьезный ущерб Вашим отношениям с Ремусом, который буквально обезумел от горя из-за всего случившегося. Я прошу, чтобы Вы возложили вину за это только на мои плечи. Ремус согласился с моими пожеланиями исключительно в Ваших интересах.

Оглядываясь назад, вижу, что грубо вмешивался в Вашу жизнь и пробежал по ней подобно стаду гиппогрифов через магазин хрустальных шаров. Я прошу об одном – дайте мне возможность компенсировать все, что я сделал.

С уважением,  
Альбус Дамблдор

Нет слов. Нет даже мыслей. Билл должен был оставить это до того момента, как сюда доберется демон! Возможно, гнев придал бы твоим проклятьям дополнительную силу, нужную для того, чтобы нанести поражение этому существу! Хватаешь перо. Такое заслуживает ответа.

_Дамблдор!_

У нас получилось кое-как вновь наладить линию связи. У меня был, можно сказать, насыщенный событиями день. Нам больше не нужно нормировать зелье-без-сна. Об этой маленькой проблемке позаботились.

К несчастью, этой проблемой был Верас Чилота. Риддл – не единственный, у кого имелся здесь хоркрукс. Оказалось, что Чилота – бестелесный дух, и он, как в случае Квирелла, паразитировал на Джейке Коллинзе. Мне удалось уничтожить хоркрукс, а Кван прикончил Чилоту, но тот успел убить Грозовую Тучу. Между прочим, Вам следовало бы помнить, что против проклятия убийства не существует защиты. То же самое относится и к хоркруксам. Примите этот совет от мальчика, который уничтожил их больше, чем Вы!

Это – хорошие новости. Да, потеря двоих членов отряда – хорошая новость. Вы и вправду хотите узнать плохие? Плохая новость: хоркрукс Риддла охраняет скованный демон. Это существо – буквально говоря – съело его, и оно установило какой-то барьер, который не дает нам уйти из этого места.

Ещё худшая новость: оковы на демоне разрушаются. С ними была связана жизнь Чилоты. Они исчезнут примерно через шестьдесят часов, но мы предполагаем, что существо вырвется на свободу до этого момента.

Мы оценили бы любой совет по борьбе с демоном. Я так понимаю, что Вы с парой других людей уже как-то сражались с меньшим демоном. Этот примерно семи метров в высоту, у него четыре руки, баранья голова и ноги, если это хоть чем-то поможет.

Что ж, если подвести итог, то у нас теперь всего три мага, один тролль и новый друг – живая статуя Эрнандо де Сото. Нам придется сразиться с демоном. Если он победит нас, думаю, вы узнаете. Полагаю, что следы истребления в Южной Америке будет сложно пропустить. У него в желудке хоркрукс.

В данный момент мне плевать на то, кто там хочет ко мне подольститься. Мое расписание на ближайшие семьдесят – или около того – часов чрезвычайно занято. Попробуйте проверить позже. Пусть Ваши люди войдут в контакт с моими!

Если Вы ищите прощения, с сожалением могу сказать, что у меня его не осталось. Вам нужно будет с этим жить. Принимая во внимание, что я лицом к лицу столкнулся с такими трудностями – что ж, вероятно, именно Вам нужно будет научиться с этим существовать.

Искренне Ваш,  
Гарри Джеймс Поттер

- Гарри, не хочешь подняться и выйти на балкон? Я собираюсь испытать Фиолетовый Армагеддон.

- Давай я сяду на метлу и быстренько к тебе взлечу.

Через пару минуты ты летишь туда. Кван подходит к тебе и осторожно снимает повязку с бедра, пытаясь не касаться тотема ягуара, прижатого к коже.

- Кажется, тотем помогает. Возвращение проклятой плоти… всегда думал, что это – миф. Нам нужно будет двигать его вокруг ноги. Рана от проклятья может немного беспокоить, но ты сможешь скоро использовать ногу. – После того, как Грозовая Туча несколько недель назад сломал ногу во время сражения с гоблинами, он показал тебе, как использовать тотем для ускорения заживления. Понятия не имеешь, достаточно ли долго владеешь тотемом для эффективной помощи, однако результаты говорят сами за себя.

Кван вполне логичен, и ты нейтрализуешь приклеивающие чары, помогая ему переместить объект на лодыжку. Чувствуешь, что крошечный ягуар – теплый.

- Ты забрал тотем Грозовой Тучи? Если мы выберемся отсюда, то надо будет вернуть его семье.

Кореец улыбается, пошлепывая по мешочку с тотемом орла.

- Сначала позаботимся о выживании, а все остальное может подождать.

Билл прерывает вас:

- Что ж, джентльмены, давайте испытаем нашу собственную копию Фиолетового Армагеддона. Я установил его на другой стороне улицы. Первый Любопытный Джордж пошел!

Билл с легкостью преобразовывает кирпич за щитами в маленькую рыжую обезьянку. Она подпрыгивает и шумит, чем привлекает внимание остатка орды.

Конечно же, инфери поворачиваются к ней; некоторые из них придвигаются поближе. Ты видишь, как первый приближается к границе щита. Защита вспыхивает, и поток фиолетовой энергии врезается в существо, разрушая его. Толпа нерешительно колеблется, когда фиолетовая мощь касается передних рядов, уничтожая несколько штук. На миг толчок заднего инфери впихивает в «зону убийства» сразу десяток, однако остальные отступают, ретируясь от смертоносного щита. Каждый раз, когда поджаривается очередной инфери, Хак свистит и ликует. Он знает, что вскоре сюда придет большой злобный монстр, и желает сделать все в его силах, чтобы сокрушить у того череп – нда, меньше знаешь – лучше спишь. Жаль, что ты понимаешь, что происходит.

Когда все прекращается, переглядываешься с Биллом и Кваном; всех осеняет одно и то же. Билл первый озвучивает:

- Черт возьми, точно! Они не могут видеть желтого или красного, но фиолетовый-то они прекрасно видят!

- Это было бы, вероятно, намного полезнее несколько дней назад, - отвечаешь ты, наблюдая, как в голове Билл крутятся шестеренки. – Что?

- Мы с Флер смотрели тут один фильм по телевизору… О, нет, не гляди на меня так – мы просто хотели отдохнуть. Он назывался «Городские пижоны»*. Видели? Думаю, нет. Он – о компании парней, которые подряжаются перегнать животных, совершенно ничего не зная о том, как это делать. – Он подскакивает – даже на своих раненых ногах – как мальчишка, напоминая тебе об умирающем от желания помочиться Роне.

Кван глубокомысленно потирает подбородок. Ты все ещё пытаешься вычислить, что сказал Билл. Решаешь продемонстрировать свое мастерское владение языком:

- А?

- Первое, о чем я подумал, когда увидел эту штуку: «Нам нужна гребаная армия!» Господа, обратите внимание на то, что внизу. Я представляю вам нашу армию! У нас будет великая перегонка инфери 1996. Мы пихнем тысячу инфери прямо ему в глотку – посмотрим, насколько ему это понравится! Мы все ещё поставим щиты на банк и отступим сюда, если это не сработает, но, говорю вам: мы поразим его изо всех сил, когда существо попытается выйти из храма.

Когда-то кто-то сказал: «Лучшая защита – нападение». Это – великолепное изречение, и оно – верное. Если верить лживому демону, он уже мог видеть все много раз, но смотреть, как ты сражаешься с армией ходячих мертвецов – одно, а вот фактически сделать это – совершенно иное. Жизнь для тебя достигла нового уровня «чудесатости». Ты поведешь на битву армию зомби, и все же, возможно, проиграешь. Вроде в последний раз, когда ты проверял, ты все ещё был хорошим парнем… да?

_  
* "Городские пижоны", 1991, США, реж. Рон Андервуд


	22. Chapter 22

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 22 - Вот это и есть победитель игры, в которую играем мы, животные**

**_8 сентября 1996 г._**

Забавно, как можно ценить жизнь. Большая часть твоих ровесников даже не задумываются над этим. Когда дело касается этого вопроса, они просто «бессмертны», и никогда не останавливаются подумать, чем все может закончиться. Посмотри, чем это кончилось для Седрика. Он был стойким парнем. Возможно, у тебя вскоре будет шанс передать ему это, но тебе бы этого не хотелось.

Так что вернемся ко второй части – «ценить». Время все бежит и бежит. Скоро все станет понятным. Или ты будешь мертв, или – нет. Каким-то образом шестьдесят часов уже превратились в тридцать шесть. Твои руки оцепенели от гравировочного долота, но это компенсируется пульсирующей болью в лодыжке. Боль – твой друг. Она напоминает, что ты все ещё жив.

Положив гравировочные инструменты, улучаешь минутку, чтобы втереть в запястья немного крема; чувствуешь, как тепло проникает в твои окоченевшие руки. Это напоминает тебе о сумасшедшей старухе Арабелле Фигг, которая всегда втирала сливки в свои болящие суставы. Черт, да если вспомнить, что она оказалась сквибом, вы, скорее всего, используете одно и то же средство. Нюхаешь его – тот же самый капустный запах. Тебя всегда удивляло, откуда шел этот аромат, а она всего лишь все время пользовалась волшебным бальзамом – черт, прямо под твоим носом. Ага, точно – Гарри «Гриб» Поттер – инструкции по применению: держать в темноте и кормить дерьмом.

Проглоченный сок опускается вниз по пищеводу и просится обратно, жаль: надо было сначала выпить сок, а уж потом наложить мазь с мерзким запахом. Ещё одна ошибка – и на ней можно кое-чему научиться. Сколько ещё промахов позволит тебе совершить судьба прежде, чем бросит на твоем пути то, что окажется фатальным?

Поправив очки, опускаешь взгляд на копье из драконьей кости в своих руках. Формирующее заклятье Билла проделало прекрасную работу – получилось цельное трехметровое лезвие. Это – колющее оружие, оно не для метания. Гравируешь группу из трех рун, взятых из книги по рунам в домашнем хозяйстве. Такие руны самозатачивания предназначены для ножей и топоров, но сработают и для копья. Размещаешь их на доступном пространстве наконечника так, чтобы они сформировали треугольник. В середине треугольника вырезаешь кельтскую руну – символ боли – надеясь, что это увеличит силу поражения копья. Хаку понадобится любое возможное преимущество против этого монстра.

У Квана – котел кипящей сыворотки роста. Обычно она предназначается для людей, и никто не знает, сработает ли зелье, а если да, то – каким образом, для твоего приятеля, тролля, но попытаться все же стоит. Переходишь дальше, к древку. Для него используешь норвежские руны. Их значение в переводе – «проклятые враги». Интересно, как бы над тобой поиздевались парни из гриффиндорских спален, если бы они видели, как ты обводишь карандашный рисунок лаком для ногтей. Да, леди и джентльмены, правильно – лаком для ногтей, лучшим другом разрушителя заклинаний. Билл настолько в этом искусен, что для тонкой работы использует зубочистку, но ты все ещё учишься владеть тонкой кисточкой. Билл посмеялся над тобой, когда ты спросил, почему он не показал это раньше, и ответил: «Если бы ты не прошел по длинному пути, то никогда не оценил бы короткий», - что вовсе не вызвало у тебя восхищения.

Ты можешь готовить, убирать и пользоваться лаком для ногтей. Удивительно, что у тебя ещё нет подруги. Билл был достаточно любезен, чтобы указать тебе, что в будущем ты осчастливишь какого-нибудь парня; за сим последовала теория о Перси и его интересе к собственному полу. О, подожди-ка: вспомним обо всех эти смертельно опасных ситуациях – вероятно, это и есть причина недостаточного общения с женщинами.

Когда руны готовы, начинаешь работать долотом, постукивая молоточком, чтобы сделать углубление, и отодвигая получившуюся стружку. Постановка щитов – весьма монотонная работа. Сомневаешься, что у тебя для этого подходящий склад ума. Если взять Билла в качестве примера, то нужно быть творческим, поглощенным идеей, а также иметь в себе нечто жестокое – то, что приходится подавлять, когда вокруг люди, которые «просто этого не поймут».

Билл работает над очередным Фиолетовым Армагеддоном. Хотелось бы надеяться, что три экземпляра этой штучки, а также все остальное, что есть у тебя «ненужного», окажутся чем-то большим, чем просто головной болью для демона. Билл – хороший человек, и у него есть для чего жить. Он – тот старший брат, которого у тебя никогда не было, и которого тебе всегда так хотелось. Однажды ты подумал, что потерял его, и Чилота получил последний в смертной жизни урок: Гарри Поттер в ярости – очень опасный Гарри Поттер.

Кван с де Сото ушли, чтобы забрать журналы, а могучий храп Хака можно слышать с другого конца холла, превращенного в тронный зал. Интересно, как прошла бы битва, если бы Чилота сэкономил силы, впустую потраченные на преобразование всего этого в антураж «всемогущего волшебника», а вместо этого использовал бы их для борьбы…

Если демон убьет вашу пятерку, то умрут тысячи – как волшебников, так и обычных людей. Но ведь ему все равно, правда? Плохо, что ни одна из книг в тайнике де Сото не называется, например, «Демоны и их слабости». Или «Изгнание для начинающих: назад в ад за пять легких шагов»? Конечно, если бы такие и были, то только на испанском, португальском, языке тольтеков или майя, так что, может быть, это все равно не стоило бы головной боли.

Сухой юмор поддерживает тебя, пока ты заканчиваешь «Проклятье врагов» и откладываешь книгу, начиная линию связи к контролирующей руне. Последнее, что осталось – выгравировать серию рун «неразрушимости». Как-то довольно пусто получилось. Тебя озаряет, и, снова взяв лак для ногтей, выписываешь ещё несколько знаков на древке.

Когда ты начинаешь их вырезать, Билл с любопытством глядит на твою работу:

- Что ты там делаешь, Гарри?

- Ему требуется имя. Три вопросительных знака – из сказки. Тролль задает тебе три вопроса. Если отвечаешь неправильно, он тебя убивает. Я тут подумал, что назову копье прежде, чем вырежу руны неразрушимости.

- Тактика победителя, Гарри. У тебя есть ещё блестящие идеи по предстоящему сражению с этой штукой?

- Ну, довольно сложно воевать с существом, которое способно увидеть все возможные варианты. Даже с сотнями инфери чувство такое, как будто мы уже проиграли. Каждый раз, когда я с кем-то дрался, меня недооценивали, и можно было воспользоваться этим как преимуществом. Но в этот раз такое не пройдет. Скорее всего, эта тварь слишком меня переоценивает.

Билл минутку переваривает то, что ты сказал.

- Гарри, ты – гений. Монстр видел все варианты, так? Тогда нужно привести его в замешательство. Если это так, то, возможно, он несколько раз видел свое поражение. Чем больше беспорядка будет на поле битвы, тем больше он будет глазеть по сторонам, чтобы не пропустить некий признак опасности.

Ты глупо на него смотришь, удивляясь, куда же Билл клонит, а тот продолжает:

- Он будет все время искать признаки того, что что-то пошло не так. Все, чем мы можем воспользоваться, чтобы его замедлить, означает ещё один шанс выпустить заклинание. Что ещё у нас есть? Сомневаюсь, что дурацкие шуточки Фреда и Джорджа послужат чем-нибудь, кроме отвлекающего фактора, но стоит подумать и о других зельях. Проклятья против него не особо эффективны, но зелья – это зелья. Пробовал когда-нибудь сварить зелье с эффектом взрыва?

- Пять лет опыта зелий с Невиллом Лонгботтомом что-то да значат. Я видел немало взорвавшихся котлов. Черт, да он умудрился сварить нечто жуткое даже на нашем первом уроке. Держу пари, что смогу это повторить. Можно будет взять ведра и послать их в него.

- Уверен, что Кван знает парочку рецептов, да и я могу воссоздать наиболее памятные творения близнецов.

Билл поглаживает свою палочку в кобуре:

- Кван с де Сото только что пересекли границу тревожного периметра наверху. Возможно, у Дамблдора будет пара каких-нибудь идей.

Кван вручает Биллу пылающий журнал и кладет второй, без ореола света.

_Уважаемые Уильям и Гарри!_

Мы с Аластором прибыли в Сан Пауло. Теперь обмениваться информацией будет намного легче. Начну с самого очевидного: если есть возможность убежать, я настоятельно рекомендую Вам уходить. Не подумайте, что я сомневаюсь в Вашем мужестве или навыках. Наоборот, полагаю, Вы будете сражаться изо всех сил.

Вы говорите, что демон поставил какой-то барьер, который не способны пересекать живые существа. Вспомните визит в дом, где прятался профессор Слагхорн: он преобразовал себя в нечто похожее на неодушевленный предмет. Вполне вероятно, что этот барьер можно одурачить.

Если уйти нельзя, я бы рекомендовал спрятаться и сохранить Ваши боеприпасы. Считайте это практическим советом. Демон будет очень нетерпелив – ему захочется испытать свободу. Если Вы сможете продержаться дольше него, то это существо уйдет. Скорее всего, оно слишком большое, чтобы пробраться куда-нибудь, кроме главных туннелей под банком. Как только я услышу, что появился монстр, я тут же предложу свою помощь бразильским властям.

Если и сбежать, и спрятаться не получится, и Вы будете вынуждены сражаться, я бы рекомендовал избегать заклинаний, наносящих прямой ущерб. Его противодействие можно преодолеть, посылая в него различные предметы. Как можно больше загромоздите поле битвы – это воспрепятствует его продвижению. Атакуйте его с разных сторон – используйте Ваше число в качестве преимущества. Книги, которые я пересмотрел, указали, что некоторые из таких существ могут проецировать ауру ужаса, паники и отчаяния. У того, с которым я сражался, такой способности не было.

Как я уже излагал, это – не вопрос Ваших способностей, скорее – преодоление природы Вашего оппонента. Желаю Вам удачи независимо от способа действия, который Вам придется выбрать.

Искренне Ваш,  
Альбус Дамблдор

Билл поднимает глаза от письма.

- Что ж, это было практически бесполезно. Мы можем попробовать преобразование, однако демоническое волшебство отличается от нашего. Что касается того, чтобы укрыться… я не уверен. Кто знает – возможно, он умеет изменять размер? Черт, да может быть, он даже способен оставить барьер, когда уедет – или установить меньший, только вокруг банка. Кроме того, эта штука способна предвидеть будущее, так что, как только демон выберется на свободу… Вряд ли он полезет в ситуации, в которых не увидит своей победы. Нам нужно остановить его здесь и сейчас, если вы, конечно, понимаете, что я имею в виду?

Из-за груды котлов слышится голос статуи:

- Из тех немногих бесед, что у меня состоялись с духом Чилоты, могу заключить, что перед своим отъездом монстр снесет город с лица земли. Если вы хотите спрятаться в туннелях, вам следует обдумать и способ прорыть себе выход на поверхность горы.

Качаешь головой:

- Думаю, что одного погребения заживо более чем достаточно. Не уверен, что мы переживем и второй раз. У нас все ещё есть два сапера. Может, они ослабят барьер в достаточной степени, чтобы нам удалось выйти?

- Я взял их туда, пока ты спал. Они совершенно ничего не изменили – только зарядились. Барьер не затронуло.

С надеждой смотришь на него:

- Может, взорвать их? Возможно, они разрушат барьер.

- Дай-ка я немного подумаю. – Ты наблюдаешь, как он чешет подбородок. – Могло бы и сработать, хотя есть вероятность, что умрем и мы, однако, если уж собираемся рисковать своей жизнью, почему бы вместо этого не взорвать демона?

- Та его способность, ослаблять магию… Она ведь сильно на них подействует.

Билл кивает, глядя на другого волшебника в вашей группе:

- Это немного повышает вероятность того, что нас не убьют. Хотя они все ещё будут достаточно сильны, чтобы обрушить на демона храм. Как думаешь, Кван?

Кореец обдумывает идею.

- Атакуем его, пока он ещё в оковах. Иначе демон и близко не подойдет к саперам. Пусть бой начнется на наших условиях.

Билл начинает разговор с Кваном и де Сото о лучших формулах для взрывающих зелий; они устанавливают несколько котлов и проверяют наличие компонентов для зелий. Они договариваются использовать для взрыва саперов химический пусковой импульс и обсуждают возможность поместить флаконы с зельем на шеи инфери и превратить их в мобильные бомбы. Это круче твоей идеи наслать на демона мерзкую сыпь.

Странно, что де Сото может варить зелья, но не способен гравировать руны. Когда ты спрашиваешь его, почему, тот отвечает, что часть процесса гравировки – намерение резчика. И это не сработает, потому что он – не живое создание. Он предложил, чтобы следующее твое экспериментальное оружие носило тольтекские руны. Эрнандо мотивировал это тем, что демон был вызван с помощью ритуалов тольтеков, так что руническое оружие с использованием этой магии будет куда более эффективным против него. Вероятно, это полная чушь, но волшебство – прежде всего намерение направляющего его человека, и если верить, что тольтекские руны против демона, вызванного в Южной Америке, подействуют лучше, чем другие типы рун, тогда это, скорее всего, сработает.

Закончив руны неразрушимости, активируешь контролирующие для «запуска копья». Оно грубое, но выглядит боеспособным. Несешь его через холл и ставишь рядом с троллем. Взяв копье как младенца, тот улыбается твоей работе.

- Хаку нравится копье крохи Гарри. Не дождется, чтобы колоть, - встав, тот начинает наносить экспериментальные удары копьем, а потом обвязывает древко веревкой для удобства хватки.

Ты, может, и хотел бы, чтобы Хак использовал его только через пару недель, однако ситуация не совсем та, верно?

- У меня достаточно времени, чтобы сделать тебе щит и, может быть, дубинку. Чего тебе хочется больше?

Хак раздумывает только секунду:

- Щит: Хак будет колоть копьем и защищаться щитом.

Перебирая груду драконьих костей, возвышающуюся в одном из углов холла, выбираешь большой кусок грудной кости монстра. Бросаешь несколько разрубающих, чтобы отрезать куски оставшихся ребер, и придаешь ей форму с помощью высекающего, которому научил тебя Билл. Сосредотачиваешься на грубой овальной форме; ты доволен, когда по мере движения плотная масса кости все больше соответствует изображению в твоей голове. Накладываешь временные клейкие чары, чтобы прикрепить ремни, отрезанные со старого щита Глурга, и заставляешь Хака испытать его – посмотреть, насколько это ему подходит.

- Он будет легче, когда я добавлю пару чар, но как тебе щит прямо сейчас?

Хак благодарно кивает, но хочет, чтобы ремни располагались чуть выше и были натянуты чуть сильнее. Отмечаешь место лаком для ногтей, потом применяешь клеящее зелье – боишься, что ремни просто-напросто отпадут, если воспользуешься чарами. Взяв три изогнутых зуба поменьше, устанавливаешь их на лицевой стороне, чтобы это напоминало грубый орнамент на щите, где два клыка – загнуты вверх, а один между ними – вниз. Тролль осматривает модернизацию дизайна.

- Хак любит бить щитом, но удар идет вот так, а не так! – Он размахивает руками, показывая тебе движение на своем теле, и ты переустанавливаешь их: теперь два клыка смотрят влево, а один – вправо. Тебя вряд ли можно назвать экспертом по дизайну щитов, правда?

Щедро полив зубы клеем, устанавливаешь их на щит – вот и щитовой орнамент. Взяв плотницкий карандаш, рисуешь двенадцать рун, которые хочешь выгравировать на лицевой стороне щита. Проделав операцию, снова берешь лак для ногтей, обводишь контуры и принимаешься за гравировку.

- Билл, что ты собираешься ответить Дамблдору?

Билл, отвлекшись от нарубаемых им компонентов для зелья, говорит:

- Предполагаю, мы упомянем, что у демона есть способности провидца, и если с ним не сразиться здесь и сейчас, то нет никакой гарантии, что им удастся поймать его на воле. В следующий перерыв мы с Кваном немного отвлечемся, попробуем то самое преобразование, но, думаю, это вряд ли сработает. Сколько времени у тебя займет щит?

- Два часа. Максимум – три.

- После этого все немного поспят, а потом мы вместе полетим к храму, установим там загон. За нами должно последовать немало инфери. На одной из малых разрушенных пирамид есть большие каменные блоки. Мы отлевитируем и установим так, что инфери не смогут на них взобраться. Де Сото поднимется на крышу с М21. У него уже неплохо с ней получается, и у той больше дальность, чем у АК, что поможет ему держаться вне досягаемости демона. Мы возьмем с собой и ее, и твой дробовик.

Статуя кивает:

- Попасть во что-то настолько большое, должно быть, легко. Я вот только не уверен, причинит ли оружие, сделанное человеческими руками этому исчадию ада хоть немного ущерба.

Билл просто хлопает в ладоши:

- Не имеет значения – мы повредим его столько, насколько сможем. Если нам удастся сделать побольше, у людей снаружи будет больше шансов убить его. Гарри сделает нам обратные портключи, чтобы в случае чего можно было бы отступить сюда. Если они не сработают, попробуем метлы или ковры. Если и это не прокатит, тогда я рад, что в этой жизни был знаком с вами, джентльмены.

Пока ты гравируешь, Кван объявляет, что сыворотка роста готова к испытанию. Он наполняет миску и вручает её троллю; тот выпивает. Идут секунды – ничего не меняется, но потом Хак увеличивается в размере, вырастая с трех метров почти до пяти. Его рубашка и брюки разрываются, напоминая тебе о том зеленом супергерое из комиксов. Билл щелкает секундомером, чтобы отметить время, потребовавшееся для наступления эффекта, а затем – второй раз, чтобы установить продолжительность преобразования.

Увеличенный размер Хака длится только две минуты, а потом все возвращается к норме, ты пока приделываешь второй комплект ремней на щит – для большего размера. Хоть Хак и будет только по талию демону, это все же усовершенствование. Кван разливает остаток по бутылкам, а растянутая одежда Хака падает к его ногам, и ты видишь тролля ближе, чем когда-либо хотел. Неудивительно, что тролльшам нравится Хак!

Когда ты возвращаешься к гравировке, твои глаза невольно притягивает журнал переписки. Немного больно. Хотелось бы получить от Луны весточку ещё раз. Хочешь ли ты снова с ней попрощаться? Это кажется теперь бессмысленным, верно? Ты сказал все, что мог – осталось не так уж много невысказанных слов, да?

Черт, в воздухе так много пыли от драконьих костей, что она, должно быть, попала в глаза. Просто вытри их и продолжай гравировку.

-

Вернувшись после страшной неудачной попытки одурачить барьер, Билл пытается заставить тебя поспать. Конечно, без проблем, Билл. Просто ляг, расслабься и позволь заботам уйти. Как будто бы это сработает!

_- Ступефай!_ – удается бросить на усмехающегося Квана сердитый взгляд, когда волна энергии поражает тебя; падаешь. Последняя сознательная мысль: «Думаю, это сработает».

Через какое-то время просыпаешься; сознание затуманено. Посмотрев на часы, Билл качает головой:

_- Ступефай!_ – Проклятье, это уже не смешно!

В конце концов, получается, примерно пять часов сна. И Билл, и Кван поспали только половину этого времени. Не знаешь, чувствовать ли себя польщенным или сердиться.

- Тебе нужно было отдохнуть; если честно, то ты – самый мощный волшебник из нас троих. К тому же ты только что сражался. Гарри, нам понадобится все твои силы. Если у кого-нибудь из нас и будет достаточно мощи, чтобы пробиться через его шкуру, так это у тебя.

Твой гнев немного спадает. Трудно злиться, когда кто-то объясняет, как сильно он на тебя рассчитывает.

- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, Билл.

- Я и не ожидаю от тебя меньшего. – Выдержав паузу, он показывает на стол. – Я тут на скорую руку сделал бутербродов. Когда мы прикончим демона, тебе нужно будет аппарировать и чего-нибудь купить. Я взял последнее арахисовое масло и джем. Все, что у нас осталось – болонская колбаса. Хаку все равно, однако я не уверен, что когда-нибудь снова возьму её в рот.

Де Сото все ещё работает над котлами; Билл будит Квана. Хак присоединяется к вам, и вы вчетвером разделяете последнюю трапезу. Все едят в тишине. Когда ты заканчиваешь, Билл достает листы бумаги и конверты для тебя и для Квана.

Вытащив уже запечатанный конверт из своего сундука, он кладет его на стол.

- Я уже написал свое. Это мое завещание и инструкции для похорон. Кван, хочешь оставить то, что ты дал мне в самом начале? Тогда остался только ты, Гарри.

Сколько шестнадцатилетних парней пишут завещание? Ты действительно желаешь отдать хоть что-то? Ну что ж, поехали!

_Я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, настоящим заявляю, что это моя последняя воля и завещание. В случае моей вероятной смерти в ближайшем будущем я хотел бы, чтобы произошло следующее._

Любому из оставшихся в живых после этой переделки – Уильяму Уизли либо Квану Чанг Хо, я оставляю четверть моего материального имущества, как и мое уважение за то, что обращались со мной как с человеком. Я был бы более точен, однако понятия не имею, какое имущество у меня есть. Если они присоединятся ко мне на пути к следующему большому приключению, Флер Делакур получает долю Билла, а долю Квана получит любая указанная им персона.

Следующая четверть моего имущества должна быть передана Флер Делакур – надеюсь, она разделит свою долю с младшей сестрой.

Последнюю четверть я хотел бы разделить между Лорен Беззвездным Небом из лакотских сиу, Рубиусом Хагридом, Луной Лавгуд и Невиллом Лонгботтомом. Вы вчетвером заслуживаете чуть больше счастья, чем отпустила вам жизнь. Лорен, жаль, что я не принял твоего более чем щедрого предложения – я все ещё сожалею об этом. Луна, я хотел бы, чтобы мой плащ и моя карта перешли к тебе – пусть они послужат тебе с пользой.

С этим мое материальное имущество распределено. Я бы хотел, чтобы в чашку положили по тридцать сиклей и вручили их нижеперечисленным персонам. Если они не понимают значения этих тридцати кусочков серебра, Гермиона, вероятно, будет любезна и объяснит им, а также мои чувства касательно этого жеста.

Гермиона Грейнджер, Рональд Уизли, Фред Уизли, Джордж Уизли, Джиневра Уизли, Молли Уизли, Артур Уизли и Ремус Люпин.

Перси Уизли я оставляю гарантию того, что все это время ты был прав по поводу своей семьи, а также мой джемпер семейства Уизли – чтобы напомнить тебе, что такое произошло не только с тобой.

Чарли Уизли я оставляю мою Молнию, при условии, что данная метла никогда не попадет в руки Джиневры или Рона. Билл заверил меня, что ты – лучший человек, чем остальные, а я доверяю ему свою жизнь.

Освободите мою сову, Хедвиг. Если она позволит одному из вас взять её, значит, птица обладает большим прощением, чем я.

Ремус Люпин – либо Вы предатель, либо Вас слишком легко ввести в заблуждение. Сейчас мне все равно. Я оставляю Вам мой альбом фотографий. Сидите и смотрите в него. Возможно, Вы выясните, где были неправы.

Добби, свободному эльфу, я оставляю мою благодарность и любую мою одежду, которую ему захочется взять.

Франциско Коластос (Мачадо) я оставляю мою копию Голинарда – надеюсь, ты с толком будешь пользоваться ею долгие последующие годы.

Семье Дурслей я не оставляю ничего, однако я хотел бы, чтобы они получили полный список моего имущества, а также кнат – каждый из них, чтобы они точно знали, сколько денег у меня было, даже если я и сам этого не знал.

Драко Малфою я оставляю снитч. Даже когда я мертв, ты, скорее всего, его не поймаешь, но, возможно, когда-нибудь…

Северусу Снейпу оставляю пружинку «Радуга» – просто чтобы заставить Вас удивляться, почему я это делаю.

Альбусу Дамблдору я не оставляю ничего за исключением моей старой сэкондхэндовской одежды от Дурслей. Я не оставляю ни прощения, ни благодарности, ни уважения. Вам придется пройти по дороге, вымощенной Вашими этими самыми добрыми намерениями. Не ожидайте от меня никаких утешительных слов.

Наконец, Тому Риддлу, также известному как Лорд Волдеморт, я предлагаю мои поздравления и один кнат. Возможно, теперь, когда я ушел, ты будешь объектом травли для всех остальных. Советую почаще оглядываться.

Все остальное, что у меня есть, оставляю тому, кто первый схватит. Вы, стервятники, можете на досуге выбрать, что кому нравится.

Гарри Джеймс Поттер

-

«Великий перегон инфери 1996» проходит неплохо. Хак с Кваном медленно плывут впереди на старом изодранном ковре-самолете; тролль свесил ноги перед жадными зомби, восседая как будто на краю бассейна. Кван призывает одну или двух маленьких зверушек, чтобы и дальше их направлять. Вы с Биллом летите по сторонам, колдуя цветное пламя и пригоняя обратно любого инфери, который начинает отклоняться от стада: ты – Гарри Поттер, волшебный гаучо*. Срочно нужен зачарованный нож. Так будет круче.

Один из инфери привлекает твое внимание. Это – абраксан со сломанным крылом и обеими задними ногами; однако он все ещё двигается вперед. Тебе нравится упорство твоих зомби. Любая орда немертвых, которая у тебя будет с этого момента, обязательно должна придерживаться этих стандартов!

Знаешь, что валяешь дурака, но это помогает отвлечься от практически нереальной стоящей перед тобой задачи. Глухой безжизненный стук огромного количества перемещающихся по тротуару ног похож на монотонный пульс армии. Причудливая процессия передвигается вниз по улице к большой школе и стоящему рядом храму.

Приходишь в чувство перед входом на главную площадь, и твой юмор испаряется. Этот двор может быть последним местом, что ты видишь в жизни. Если погибнуть здесь, то твой оживленный труп, скорее всего, будет блуждать здесь, пока Риддл не возвратится проверить хоркрукс. Узнает ли он тебя? А может, возьмет с собой в Англию и превратит в какой-нибудь трофей?

Изгоняя из головы отвратительные мысли, поворачиваешь обратно – собрать отбившихся от стада. На такое занятие уходит ещё минут тридцать, а в это время орда перемещается на позиции и установлены временные огненные стены, чтобы удержать их на месте. Как будто рассерженная толпа ждет, что выйдет политик и обратится к ним с речью. «Пресс-конференция» с демоном намечена приблизительно через час. Сначала будет сильный взрыв, за ним последуют вопросы и ответы. Пожалуйста, задавайте свои вопросы коротко и по существу. Затем демон пообщается с аудиторией – если будет время. В конце, как мы надеемся, в холле Гринготтса будет накрыт банкет для всех, у кого есть специальное приглашение.

-

Застывшая перед тобой сцена – возможно, метафора всей твоей жизни. В твоей жизни должно быть побольше развлечений. Это, мягко говоря, было захватывающим – да что там, почти ужасающим! Однако нет смысла водить себя в заблуждение, насколько приятной была твоя жизнь на самом деле.

Стоя на каменном блоке высотой метра три, ты наблюдаешь, как оставшихся инфери загоняют через временные огненные стены. Кван разливает маслянистую массу, которая разместит внутри временных огненных стен постоянные. Это должно удержать их в течение нескольких минут – разлитое зелье поддержит правильные цвета.

До битвы двор перед храмом разделили на зоны. Территория вокруг храма – первоначальная место боя. Демону придется пробраться здесь через орду инфери. Ты не тешишь себя надеждами. Зомби только замедлят его продвижение. Даже те, у кого в качестве украшения на шее флаконы с взрывным зельем.

После огненной стены – зона щитов: три фиолетовых Армагеддона, три «забавы с разрывающими», два карманных гейзера, два «поля криков», два портативных болота Фреда и Джорджа, пять других одноразовых щитов и полдюжины зажигательных бомб – оригами Квана. Все это включено в защиту и ждет, пока существо пересечет огненный барьер. За «зоной щитов» – тщательно выстроенная «зона безопасности», загроможденная мусором, который можно будет посылать в демона.

Многие идеи были обсуждены и отвергнуты. Посчитали, что наколдованные и преобразованные объекты продержатся недостаточно долго, чтобы серьезно повлиять на демона. Тебе все ещё нравится идея касательно преобразованных медвежьих капканов, однако, потеряв полчаса на попытку воссоздания одного экземпляра, Билл посоветовал тебе придерживаться того, что можно сотворить в данный момент.

Пока вы с Биллом стирали руки в гравировке, Кван расставлял здесь массивные блоки, на одном из которых ты и стоишь. Не удивительно, что он выглядел таким измотанным, когда вернулся с журналами. Ты даже не уверен, сможешь ли поднять такие штуки. Когда ты спросил корейца, тот только улыбнулся и сказал, что он и не поднимал. Кван воспользовался заклинанием, чтобы земля стала скользкой, а потом изгоняющими разогнал их по двору.

А вот и последняя линия обороны – ваша четверка стоит на огромных блоках. Ты – справа. Кван – посередине. Билл – слева. Хак – на камне, что ближе всего к «зоне щитов». Кван думает, что тварь пойдет прямо к тебе, и ему с Биллом удастся без помех пострелять ему в спину. Хак, выпив сыворотку роста, попытается задержать его, пока все остальные будут бомбардировать его заклинаниями и воспользуются огнестрельным оружием. Приветствуешь де Сото на его позиции для стрельбы на вершине ближайшего двухэтажного здания. У него – дюжина магазинов емкостью по двадцать патронов плюс стремление растратить это до последнего магазина.

Смотришь на Хака – тот нервно бьет копьем по щиту. На скале у его ног, рядом с несколькими небольшими камнями и до смешного громадным пистолетом, стоят три бутыли из тыквы с сывороткой роста. Вам с Биллом пришла в голову идея уменьшить парочку камней побольше и облегчить их вес. Хаку доведется сыграть в плюх с самой высокой ставкой. Хак швырнет их, а когда те попадут в поле «отрицания» демона, то вернутся к своему истинному размеру и, соответственно, станут тяжелее, не потеряв скорости. Результаты должны быть очень даже неплохими.

Оружие Хака – увеличенный 9-миллиметровый Браунинг. Тролль полностью упакован! Магия и вправду превратила револьвер в «образец ручного оружия». Хотелось бы надеяться, что он сможет использовать эту штучку до того, как пройдут чары. У тролля только один магазин на тринадцать патронов. Кажется, чары роста никогда не работают одинаково. И причина, вероятно, – легкие колебания волшебства.

Билл перестраивает руны ближайших разрывающих чар. Кван закончил зачистку от инфери «зоны щитов» и летит обратно к своей точке.

В храме – широкая полоса жидкости: ещё больше маслянистой легковоспламеняющейся массы, в составе которой никто не уверен. Она ведет к двум саперам и четырем емкостям со специальной «взрывной смесью» Квана. Ты поджигаешь дорожку со Стрекозы и портключом перемещаешься обратно к своему месту на каменной стене. От взрыва тебя отделяют более чем двести метров, однако Билл уверяет, что это будет нечто грандиозное.

Наконец, все сделано. Все вчетвером стоите на платформах, погруженные в размышления. Билл громко вздыхает:

- У кого-нибудь есть вопросы? Если хотите в туалет, то сейчас – самое время. – Народ смеется. – Я уже говорил и скажу снова – я горд тем, что знаком с вами. Что ж, давайте заканчивать! Гарри, как только будешь готов. Давайте осуществим то, что наметили.

-

Было бы неплохо ещё раз полетать на Молнии, однако теперь тебе нравится и Стрекоза. Набираешь скорость – воздух схлопывается за тобой – и оглядываешь двор с птичьего полета. Сотни инфери кружатся у входа в храм. Интересно, присоединишься ли ты к этой орде через час? На что это похоже, быть инфери? Тебе пришлось бы все время колбаситься, высматривая, кого бы убить?

Заглядываешь в здание, где в своем стрелковом гнезде разместился Эрнандо.

- Удачи!

- Настоящий Эрнандо де Сото умер давным-давно. Он устал от войн и сражений. Это – одна из причин, по которой я и был сотворен: я мог советовать будущим поколениям, как избежать подобного ужаса. Если мы победим, то этот город будет восстановлен, и я попробую вновь.

- Похоже, это великолепное призвание.

- Было бы неплохо, если бы побольше людей принялось за такую задачу. Сражайся, юный воин.

Ты быстро облетаешь пещеру кругом, наслаждаясь, так сказать, «последним мигом под солнцем», и останавливаешься над храмом. Подняв палочку в приветствии дуэлянта, встречаешь взгляды всех своих компаньонов. Это – знаменательный момент, последние спокойные мгновения перед бурей. Бросаешь в жидкий взрыватель инсендио и активируешь портключ, когда пламя начинает свой путь к саперам.

Появившись за своим блоком, пригибаешься – надо укрыться от грядущего громадного взрыва. На секунду пугаешься, что это не сработает, но слышишь взрыв, и под тобой сотрясается земля. Взяв метлу, взлетаешь обратно на свой гранитный остров. Пыхтя, проглатываешь зелье бодрости, а затем берешь палочку, чтобы очистить воздух от облака пыли, которое образуется после того, как обрушиваются остатки храма. Нескольких инфери взрывом унесло через огненную стену, и теперь они – всего лишь пепел.

На мгновение развлекаешь себя мыслью, что никто не мог выжить там, однако прекрасно знаешь, что так просто вы не отделаетесь. Даже твой «внутренний глаз» говорит тебе это! Просто вопрос времени, когда данное существо выкопается из-под развалин. Билл ждет первого сигнала от этой чертовой штуки, чтобы зажечь огненную стену внутри. Проходят минуты. Дрожишь от зелья бодрости. Нужно было подождать, прежде чем пить его. Слишком уж хочется схватить Стрекозу и быстренько осмотреть все с воздуха, но ты сопротивляешься желанию.

Треск винтовки говорит, что Эрнандо на крыше что-то определил. Ты пока не можешь видеть, во что он стреляет, потому что несколько упавших колонн блокируют обзор. Статуя кричит:

- Он вылезает из-под развалин почти в центре!

- Там! Я его вижу! – Кричит Билл и, подхватив винтовку, стреляет. Поверх упавшей колонны видишь, как когтистая кисть хватается за камень. Демон тянется на свободу, пока инфери медленно волочат к нему ноги. Вскоре это уже не кисть, а рука – тварь отбрасывает все больше обломков. Когда показывается голова, Кван начинает стрелять из винтовки. Через мгновение существо уже стоит посреди щебня, отшвыривая инфери во все стороны. Когда оно отбивает четвертого или пятого, раздается взрыв – этот зомби снабжен зельем.

Пока ещё слишком далеко, но ты запускаешь _перкуцио_. Сконцентрированной магии прокалывающего проклятья должно быть достаточно, чтобы пробить и толстую шкуру демона. Вместо этого существо хватает инфери, и, сжимая немертвого верхней правой лапой, использует того вместо щита и дубинки.

**- Свобода!** – Гремит голос демона как под сонорусом. К сожалению, существо выглядит скорее нетерпеливым, чем пострадавшим. Напоминаешь себе, что волшебство демонов по природе, кажется, защитное – аура страха, область нуллификации, мешающие бегству людей барьеры… Но все это вместе с размером, силой, толстой шкурой и жестокостью – довольно опасная смесь.

Билл, Кван и де Сото продолжают огонь из винтовок, пока демон пробирается через массу мертвецов. Три руки расчищают дорогу, а четвертая роняет зомби, хватая приличных размеров камень. Тварь держит скалу перед мордой вместо щита – от нее рикошетят пули. Раздвоенные копыта втаптывают злополучных зомби в землю. Очевидно, существо не заботится о сохранности остального тела. Кидаешь разрушающее, но и его блокирует камень, от которого проклятье откалывает громадные куски. Демон бросает эту скалу и берет другую. Черт возьми! Так не пойдет!

Пока ты швыряешь очередной символ любви – чем дальше, тем лучше – в монстра из ада, то представляешь себе дядю Вернона, который пинками прокладывает себе путь сквозь армию пуделей. Очень уж похожая сцена, ну, если забыть про баранью голову и все такое прочее…

Тебя можно поздравить. Твое самое крутое разрушительное проклятье для него не больше, чем царапина. Возможно, ещё пару сотен таких, и этот монстр хоть что-то почувствует. Жаль, что некродракон уже давно побежден. Неплохо бы сюда сейчас такую зверушку!

Убрав палочку в кобуру, берешь лежащую рядом с дробовиком винтовку. У тебя не слишком-то хорошо выходит с Винчестером 1873, однако результаты будут теми же, а вот силы удастся сэкономить. Этот Винчестер по своей пробивной способности не слишком-то эффективен по сравнению с другими винтовками – ты вспоминаешь, как Дадличек одно время увлекался ковбоями – угадайте-ка, кто играл Джеронимо**? Стоит отдать должное Джейку Коллинзу: тот очень любил возиться со своим оружием. Обычно магазин здесь содержит не более десяти патронов, но благодаря удивительной штуке – волшебству – ты загрузил уже семьдесят в этот дробовик с рычажным механизмом затвора. Спуская курок, надеешься, что здесь не произойдет варианта битвы за Литл Бигхорн***.

Стараясь, чтобы каждый следующий выстрел был более метким, чем предыдущий, ощущаешь, как появляются первые признаки воздействия демонической ауры. Оковы её сильно подавляли. Твои руки немного трясутся, когда начинает нарастать паника. Билл на мгновение приостанавливает стрельбу, зажигает внутреннюю огненную стену, а потом активирует щиты и бодрящие чары. Магия немного уменьшает влияние нарастающего страха.

Демон уже наполовину прошел сквозь инфери. Хак осваивает свой увеличенный револьвер. Троллю удается выстрелить пять раз, прежде чем оружие сжимается в его ладони. Две пули причиняют первые серьезные раны, вырывая куски плоти из ноги и живота.

Нажимаешь на курок; выстрелов нет. Откладываешь оружие и достаешь палочку. Теперь, когда существо ближе, посмотрим, нанесут ли твои проклятья чуть больше урона. Быстро выпускаешь цепочку заклинаний.

Только взрывное хоть как-то подействовало, но и оно игнорируется твоей мишенью – не слишком хороший признак.

Кван кричит:

- Все вместе – взрывное – теперь!

Три взрывных летят прямо в него. Все три поражают, а монстр лишь чуть спотыкается.

Никогда не поздно попробовать кое-что непростительное:

_- Круцио!_

Демон на секунду останавливается и с удивлением на тебя смотрит, а потом снова начинает двигаться сквозь инфери; это ещё хуже. К твоему изумлению, Билл шлет проклятие убийства. Ты и не знал, что он способен на такое! Ваша цель уклоняется, так что невозможно понять, сработало бы оно или нет.

Можно чувствовать, как поле отрицания действует на твою магию как свинцовый груз. Игнорируешь происходящее, продолжая бросать заклинания с Биллом и Кваном. Немногие попадают в цель, ещё меньше – причиняют хоть какой-то ущерб. Вместо того чтобы отшвыривать инфери в сторону как тряпичных кукол, демон начинает кидать их в зону щитов. Энергия защиты с ревом оживает, уничтожая зомби.

- Вот дерьмо! Нужно было подождать с активацией щитов, - кричит Билл, в то время как щиты взрывают инфери. В голову приходит странная мысль, и ты мысленно помечаешь, что, если вы оба выживите, нужно будет обязательно спросить его, нет ли у него преждевременных проблем в «другой» области.

С трудом сглотнув, наблюдаешь, как демон скользит сквозь огненную стену, оставляя за собой истребленную орду инфери и отбрасывая зажатого в когтях зомби. Щиты, которые превратили бы в пепел Хака, а, может, и Глурга, на фоне ужасающего исчадия ада выглядят слабыми и ничтожными.

Сцена как будто вышла из кошмарного бреда. Ошпаренный потоками кипятка, сожженный волшебным огнем, ударенный молнией, облитый кислотой и покусанный плотоядными растениями, демон двигается вперед. Ощущаешь, как исчезает эффект бодрящих чар; на его место в полной мере возвращается паника – кажется, что ничто не остановит монстра.

От сокрушительного пинка детонирует один из Фиолетовых Армагеддонов. Хак ловит его одним из уменьшенных валунов и отбивает назад. Существо поднимается на ноги и подбирает камень теперь уже нормального размера. Хак собирается с силами – как будто готовится поуклоняться от камня-мячика, но демон швыряет скалу в другую группу щитов, и те тоже взрываются. Через секунду разрушен последний оставшийся Армагеддон.

Возмутительно, но существо останавливается. Оно стоит в середине поля плотоядных растений, позволяя самым слабеньким из когда-либо виденных тобой проклятий поражать себя – демонстрируя свое превосходство, насмехаясь над вами.

Рассердившись, высылаешь в исчадие ада ближайшие обломки, а Хак бросает валуны. Билл с Кваном берут с вас пример, давая шанс Хаку попасть ещё дважды и фактически вырвать у монстра крик боли.

Камни у Хака закончились, и тот выпивает одну емкость с зельем. Винтовка де Сото периодически взрывается треском, однако результат не больше, чем укус комара – слишком толстая кожа. У тебя больше нет подходящих обломков, когда тварь отшвыривает три бочки в сторону как плюшевые игрушки. Увеличивающийся тролль приспосабливает щит и, сжав копье, сходит со скалы, чтобы встретить свою судьбу.

Последние щиты разрушены. Теперь вас только пятеро против этого безобразного монстра. Паника на миг выводит вас всех из строя. Отступив на пару шагов, Билл падает с точки. Через пару секунд он, ковыляя, выходит из-за самодельной платформы – парень просто пепельный.

Тебе нужно что-нибудь сделать! Иначе никому из вас не удастся поднять палочку, чтобы бросать эти проклятые заклинания! Счастливые мысли! Радостные воспоминания! В голове всплывает момент, когда опрокинулась верхушка толпы инфери – это уже неплохо! Из кончика твоей палочки появляется практически нематериальный Сохатый.

Сохатый мчится вперед, к двум кружащимся друг перед другом гигантским бойцам. Фантом атакует демона, ударяя сбоку, и у монстра вырывается гневный вопль. Ты видишь, как тварь трясет лапой, как будто ту ужалило. Черт, да твое заклинание причинило такой же ущерб, как до этого все остальное вместе взятое. Хак, подобравшись поближе, ударяет демона копьем – с той стороны появляется кровоточащая рана. Две лапы демона вцепляются в копье – бой превращается в перетягивание каната.

Билл с Кваном видят, насколько эффективным был твой патронус, и из их палочек выскакивают фестрал с ирландским волкодавом. Когда ужас не прекращает расти, накладываешь второй патронус. К твоему огромному сожалению, он даже ещё более бесформенный. Три патронуса подрывают силу демона до такой степени, что Хаку удается вырвать свое копье обратно, и тролль немедленно наносит второй удар. На этот раз демон слишком проворен – он мгновенно вступает в зону деятельности тролля. Четыре лапищи сначала как-то невероятно отбивают копье в сторону, и вот Хак уже в угрожающей хватке. Тролль бьет щитом в грудь своего противника – от вделанных в щит клыков дракона у демона теперь рваная рана.

Демон воздает троллю за нее сторицей, сдирая с твоего друга щит, и, по всей видимости, выбивая руку Хака из сустава. Нога с копытом врезается в живот тролля и отбрасывает кровоточащего великана на землю.

Пытаешься вызвать ещё одного Сохатого, но выбивается лишь туман. Попробуй вспомнить что-то другое. Например, Эми в дУше! Или как Карина прижимается к тебе! Как убиваешь Пауло! Ничего не действует! Квану все ещё удается держать своего фестрала! Должно быть, зелье Хака постепенно проходит – демон поднимает вверх уменьшающегося тролля. Хаку нужна твоя помощь!

- Давай же, папа! _Экспекто Патронум!_ – На этот раз не появляется вообще ничего, даже тумана. Демон обращает свой взор на тебя, и страх обращается ужасом, которого ты никогда не испытывал прежде. Джеймс Поттер не может спасти тебя. Он и себя-то спасти не смог. Накатывает паника. Замираешь. Все кончится через пару минут. Можно активировать свой портключ в банк, но зачем же оттягивать неизбежное… Подавленно оседаешь на землю, наблюдая, как Билл бросает ещё один патронус. Ему нужно было, чтобы ты достиг цели, но тебе не удалось. Ты – неудачник, как всегда утверждал Снейп.

Эта мысль зажигает в тебе что-то примитивное. Вызывающе кричишь. Ты не позволишь, чтобы все так закончилось. Ты не упадешь на колени, плача как женщина! Они рассчитывают на тебя, и лишь один человек может тебя спасти теперь – да и всегда был только один.

_– Экспекто Патронум!_ – Вспоминаешь о том, как ты ступаешь на землю Бразилии. Демон был прав; «свобода» – яркое чувство.

Даже при ослабляющем поле ты ощущаешь мощь покидающего твою палочку духа-опекуна. Это не олень. Он – ягуар. Ты уже давно не мальчик. Чтобы спастись, тебе не нужен отец. Ты спасешь себя сам.

Пылая силой, ягуар несется к демону, привлекая внимание монстра. Истекающий кровью, пронзенный четырьмя когтями Хак выдирает себя из хватки; ему удается вытащить свой «мини-ножик» из ножен и воткнуть его в грудь демона, который выплескивает на лицо тролля дымящийся поток грязного гноя. Демон швыряет Хака на землю, открывая жуткие раны, но тролль все же пытается встать.

Исчадие ада порывается было прикончить тролля, но твой патронус прыгает на демона, пока эта тварь вырывает клинок Хака. Призрачный ягуар прижимает ему верхнюю руку и хватает когтями обоих передних лап. Кванов фестрал врезается монстру в морду, пока биллова псина кусает созданию ноги. Ягуар исчезает, оставляя после себя скверный ожог и чернеющую плоть на правой верхней руке демона. Винтовка де Сото рвет поврежденную плоть, разрезая её, как целый полк кошек.

Демон избавляется от двух других патронусов и двигается к тебе. С трудом тянешь из себя ещё один изнуряющий поток силы. Теперь нельзя останавливаться. Ягуар спрыгивает вниз, вставая между тобой и нападающим демоном, заставляя того замедлить темп.

Замечаешь, как Кван спрыгивает с платформы и бросается сторону твари, кидая проклятьями. Меньше чем в пяти метрах он хлестко взмахивает АК-47, опустошая весь магазин в этого монстра, разрывая его плоть, а твои заклинания дополняют картину, причиняя ещё больше вреда. Твой патронус атакует существо, также воздействуя на тварь, однако этого мало!

Кван колдует из палочки струю кислоты, но его отметает коготь – в животе у корейца зияющая рана, а демон добавляет, хлопая копытом по правой ноге, ломая её. Пелена гнева застилает тебе глаза, рассеивая страх. Швыряешь взрывное, настолько пропитанное гневом, что оно отбрасывает огромное создание назад и то, шатаясь, отступает. Вот так, тварь! От этого усилия падаешь на колени, но останавливаться нельзя, и ты колдуешь ещё один патронус.

Ты вновь на ногах перед демоном. Стоит ли использовать Моссберг? Ты недостаточно ранил его! Что у него в руке? С одного их окровавленных когтей свисает мешочек Квана. Монстр и сам только что заметил его и остановился. Он смущен – даже напуган, и теперь пытается содрать зацепившийся за коготь мешок.

Там у Квана, должно быть, было взрывное зелье.

_- Тонаре!_

Ударная волна энергии попадает в мертвую точку мешочка, едва минуя коготь, который существо решает использовать в качестве щита.

Сумочка разрывается, однако эффект совершенно не похож на взрывное зелье – ну просто абсолютно. Тебя ослепляет вспышка; скатываешься с платформы, с силой ударяясь о землю. «Мда, вот тебе и ловкий анимагус-ягуар, который всегда приземляется на лапы», - думаешь ты, пытаясь очистить глаза и нащупать палочку.

Когда глаза, наконец, хоть что-то способны увидеть, замечаешь кое-что, что с трудом воспринимает человек, даже верящий в магию. С демоном сражается гигантская призрачная птица. Ты вызвал Фоукса? Как будто ты снова в Тайной комнате! Нет, это не феникс. Это – орел!

Понимание ударяет тебя не хуже, чем кирпичная стена. В мешочке был тотем Грозовой Тучи. Тотем же – часть его жизненной силы, и теперь он свободен.

Громадный орел заставляет демона отойти назад, отступить от серьезно раненного Квана. Твой патронус, пользуясь преимуществом, снова атакует дезориентированную тварь. Орел потихоньку исчезает, однако все равно устремляется вниз, к камню, где стоял Хак, и что-то там подбирает. Окровавленный демон снова поворачивается к тебе только для того, чтобы снова наткнуться на летящий у самой земли – из-за столба, от Билла – поток зеленой энергии, который врезается ему в спину. Тварь в гневе оборачивается к разрушителю заклинаний, швыряет в него кусок скалы, но вскоре снова устремляется к тебе.

Сейчас все, на что ты способен – смотреть на орла во всей его красе; птица что-то роняет к твоим ногам и возобновляет нападение на демона. Это тыквенный сосуд, полный зелья роста. Ещё раз испытываешь чувство дежавю – все как при сражении на втором курсе. На миг не можешь понять, для чего Грозовая Туча дал тебе его, но потом до тебя доходит, что нужно сделать.

Пока демон пытается отогнать исчезающего орла, стаскиваешь с себя драконью броню и ботинки. Открывая крышку, пьешь столько отвратительного зелья, сколько можешь в себя впихнуть. Ощутив, что начинаешь расти – разрываются брюки – бросаешь ещё один патронус, отшвыриваешь палочку на землю и оборачиваешься ягуаром. Почему ты не подумал об этом прежде? Ты – самый крутой хищник в этой части света. Пришла пора это доказать!

У тебя нет возможности определить свои габариты, но ты примерно такого же размера, как Пушок. Тебя заливает мощь. По телу пробегают странные ощущения, когда белый туман твоего патронуса окутывает тебя, сливается с тобой и вливает в тебя новые силы. Патронус – опекающий тебя дух, а также – твоя звериная сущность. Теперь многое обретает смысл.

Издав последний крик, орел испаряется. Звучит почти как воодушевляющее: «Задай ему жару, парень!»

Вы с демоном идете по кругу друг против друга. Уголком глаза замечаешь, что Билл левитирует Квана подальше от вас. Взирая на тебя, демон произносит:

- Что ж, значит – мы вдвоем определим окончательный результат. Посмотрим, кто из нас победит!

Тварь атакует тебя с широко распростертыми лапами. Отпрыгивая вправо, несешься к нему, пролетаешь последние шаги и вцепляешься покрытыми туманом когтями.

Вы сталкиваетесь друг с другом как локомотив с бензовозом. Визжишь, когда как будто пара кувалд вбивается в тебя справа, а слева в локоть впиваются когти, принося с собой жгучую боль.

Твои передние лапы усиленно работают когтями, пытаясь добраться до груди и шеи, когда ты пробуешь дотянуться до шеи демона. Слышно ошпаривающее плоть монстра шипение защитного тумана там, где вы соприкоснулись, и тварь рвет и мечет от гнева. Зловоние жидкостей тела атакует твой нос, угрожая ошеломить тебя, но твои мощные челюсти сдавливают предплечье монстра – с громким треском ломается кость. Давишься, бедняга, от отвращения – хочется плеваться от вкуса того, что называется кровью у демона, однако пользуешься моментом, когда во время драки вы оказываетесь на земле.

Вы с демоном сцепились в смертельном объятии, катаясь по земле. Колотишь задними лапами и чувствуешь, как те оставляют на ногах твари длинные порезы; масса монстра придавливает тебя.

Тебя пронзает боль, когда когти врезаются в твое тело; брыкаешься и цепляешься когтями правой лапы, ранишь его и отшвыриваешь тварь, откатываясь в сторону; шатаясь, встаешь на четыре лапы. Когда вы снова кружитесь, друг против друга, то и тебя, и его немного мотает, и у обоих течет кровь из многочисленных ран. Демон намного потрепаннее, чем ты – вся его передняя сторона почернела от контакта с твоим патронусовым барьером. Его тело разорвано и изрезано; из ран местами сочится желчь, а обе левые руки висят бесполезным грузом.

Твои чувства кричат, что надо немедленно спасаться бегством – основной инстинкт выживания борется со стремлением уничтожить эту фантасмагорию. Мгновение спустя в демона – хоть тот и моментально реагирует, развернувшись – попадает еще одно биллово проклятие убийства; тварь немного пятится. Самое страшное известное человеку летальное заклинание для этого существа не больше, чем слабенький удар кулака! Перемещаешься на его уязвимую сторону, поджидая удобный случай. У тебя есть союзники. У него – нет, так что тварь держит левый бок от тебя подальше, ограждаясь взмахом когтей и предупреждая о ранах, которые причинит тебе, если подойдешь ближе.

Внезапно правый глаз демона взрывается, когда в него попадает пуля. Взвыв, существо закрывает раненый глаз одной из ещё действующих рук. Вот он, шанс! Прикончи тварь!

Прыгаешь вперед и вверх, и сверху бросаешься на демона. Изгибаясь, хватая его когтями и кусаясь, исступленно атакуешь. Ослепительная боль от его встречного удара во время твоего нападения только подливает ещё больше масла в огонь твоего желания наказать тварь. Игнорируешь собственную муку; твоя пасть находит искомую цель. Сжимая зубы на шее демона – как же они болят! – смыкаешь их с невероятной силой. Твой рот наполняет грязная кровь из противоестественного мяса. Давишь и стискиваешь плоть; сопротивление твоего противника слабеет.

Тебя поражает треск – об шею демона ломаются несколько твоих зубов, когда вы оба падаете замертво. Через мгновение высвобождаешься из объятий твари, даешь задний ход и валишься на бок. Туман в глазах постепенно проходит, и, рвано дыша, ты пристально смотришь на свой испачканный кровью мех. Конвульсивно дергаясь, изрыгаешь на каменную мостовую грязную кровь и плоть демона.

Маленькое красноголовое мясо бежит к тебе:

- Гарри, оборачивайся обратно, тебя проще лечить в человеческой форме!

Подчиняешься, чувствуя, как кружится голова – разрушитель заклинаний внезапно начинает расти.

Непострадавший Билл левитирует тебя на такой же блок, как и Квана, поднимает Хака на свой камень, опережая приближающуюся группу инфери – теперь уже внутри недавно поднявшейся волшебной огненной стены. Он призывает твою метлу и палочку. Велев тебе залечить собственные раны, Билл с минуту работает над Кваном, а потом помогает и тебе. Он вливает в твое горло восстанавливающее кровь зелье.

- Думаю, Хак при смерти, - грустно произносит Билл.

Почему-то отрицательно качаешь головой.

- Нет, пока ещё – нет. Он все ещё жив. Пойди, посмотри, как он там, и забери его в более безопасное место до того, как до него доберутся инфери. Я присмотрю за Кваном. – Тянешь усталое тело к тяжелораненому корейцу. Снова слышится треск винтовки – это де Сото пробует снять приближающихся зомби.

Билл взбирается на метлу.

- Отлично; осмотри Квана и залечи любые не закрытые ещё мною раны. Если не вернусь через две минуты, дай ему ещё одно кровевосстанавливающее. Через пять минут – ещё одно. Попытайся почистить его раны, однако я не знаю, удастся ли сохранить ему ногу. Не уверен, что даже магия на это способна.

Как только Билл улетает, осматриваешь правую ногу Квана. Это – беспорядочное месиво, едва соединенное с телом. Снова подступает рвота, но в желудке практически ничего нет, только немного желчи. Трясущимися руками чуть-чуть приподнимаешь корейца и откидываешь назад его голову, вливая в рот крошечную порцию зелья, удостоверяешься, что оно пошло, куда надо, а потом вливаешь ещё порцию. Повторяешь процедуру четыре раза, потом проверяешь дыхательные пути и собственно дыхание. Поверхностное и слабое, но, тем не менее, оно все ещё есть. Возвратившись, Билл наколдовывает тебе одеяло. Осознаешь, что ты – голый. Хорошо, что Кван без сознания, иначе уж он бы подразнил тебя! С другой стороны, ты же жив!

- Не понимаю, откуда ты узнал, но ты прав. Он все ещё жив. Я дал ему двойную дозу кровевосстанавливающего и запечатал самые худшие раны. Мне нужно бодрящее зелье перед тем, как продолжить работу – скоро вернусь. Заколдованные яйца и большая задница Мерлина, Гарри! Не думаю, что хоть кто-то поверит этой истории, пока я не покажу воспоминания в Омуте Памяти!

Дрожа и кутаясь в одеяло, чувствуешь себя, как ни странно, счастливым – тебя вдруг озаряет, что снова заработали бодрящие чары; бормочешь в ответ:

- Мне только хотелось бы, потом увидеть лицо этого ублюдка, Дамблдора.

Он отвечает с тем же чувством ложной бодрости:

- У тебя будет шанс. Обязательно.

Несмотря на кровоточащие раны, которые тебе нужно держать закрытыми, и приступы боли, во время каждого движения пронзающие тело, ты счастлив, что ещё жив. Ты – победил.

- Эй, Билл, а что можно будет вырезать из костей демона?

Билл поперхнулся зельем, которое пил, и торжествующе кричит – ещё одна жертва бодрящих чар:

- Вот об этом стоит поговорить! Я никогда не слышал о том, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь до этого работал с костями демона. Черт, после следующей проверки Хака посмотрю, можно ли собрать немного крови. Кто знает, сколько заплатит _настоящий_ зельевар за шанс поэкспериментировать с ней. Возможно, даже получится отыскать скорняка, который сможет превратить эту шкуру в какую-нибудь мерзкую броню, но вот кости… Они все наши, Гарри! Лучшие разрушители заклинаний во всем мире будут выпрашивать у нас хоть сустав пальца, а мы заставим их платить за это бешеные деньги! Подумай обо всех этих прекрасных схемах, которые можно будет обменять!

- Билл?

- Гарри?

- Иди, закончивай уж – отрежь чертову голову! Не знаю, сработают ли некрощиты или нет, предотвратил ли возможность поднятия зомби мой укус, но я бы предпочел не выяснять это на практике.

- Точно, друг разрушитель! Проклятье, несколько инфери пытаются съесть наш трофей, демона! Брысь! Убирайтесь! Присмотри за Кваном, - он улетает, чтобы проверить тролля и отогнать от тела демона парочку инфери, а тебе интересно, не поехала ли у него окончательно крыша. Если да, то, возможно, стоит к нему присоединиться. Кажется, это весело.

_  
* Гаучо – скотовод испано-индейского происхождения, живущий в прериях; эквивалент ковбоя.  
** Джеронимо – лидер апачей.  
*** Самое знаменитое сражение из индейских войн в США.


	23. Chapter 23

Отказ от прав: все не мое

* * *

**Глава 23 - Реки, полные мерзких крокодилов**

**_15 сентября 1996 г._**

- А вот и последний побег дерева Поттеров возвращается из ещё одной мучительной поездки в закупочных целях в поместье Коластос. Поздравляю, ты умудрился прожить очередную неделю. Должно быть, очень скучно, когда никто не пытается тебя убить. Как там Кван? На этот раз целители сказали что-нибудь хорошее?

Кувырок вперед – встаешь с земли, отыскивая Билла. Ты и вправду ненавидишь портключи. Возможно, так отзывается в тебе кот, но ты редко приземляешься на ноги, и это чуточку раздражает. Пытаешься посмотреть на вещи оптимистически: если ты приземляешься на землю плашмя, то тогда получается гораздо меньшая мишень для любых нацеленных на тебя заклинаний.

«Паранойя – чудесная вещь, не правда ли?», - думаешь ты, делая ещё один шаг к тому, чтобы стать вторым Хмури. Упрекаешь себя за плохие шутки, особенно если вспомнить о состоянии Квана.

- Неделя ещё не закончилась, и, кроме того, я скоро стану подмастерьем разрушителя заклинаний, о, друг мой, грабитель могил. Кван как никогда зол. Возможно, из-за той немки, которая работает на Николая – у меня от неё мурашки по коже. Кажется, Фрау привлекают мужчины-азиаты. Кореец выздоравливает, однако ему отрезали ногу. Медики Коластос подгоняют ему лучший протез, который только можно было купить. Очевидно, что деньги – не проблема. Ему все ещё придется серьезно постараться, чтобы научиться снова ходить; любопытно, как с этим настолько легко справлялся Барти – возможно, что в многосущном зелье кроется намного больше, чем думают люди?

Делая паузу, подхватываешь рюкзак, полный уменьшенных запасов, и ворчишь:

- Мне все ещё жаль, что у чар серебряной конечности такие неприятные последствия. Интересно, а Том вообще планировал ставить Питера в известность, или он просто позволит крысе в один прекрасный день упасть замертво?

Билл кивает:

- Ага, какая досада… А ты был так близок к созданию действующей ноги. Просто сюрреалистическая картина: подходишь и видишь этих инфери, бродящих по округе на бесформенных серебряных конечностях вместо ног.

Вторым по степени важности трофеем, помимо тела демона, оказалась богато украшенная черная металлическая коробка, давно лишившаяся всякой магии благодаря близости к этому существу. Внутри коробки лежал персональный гримуар Вераса Чилоты с чрезвычайно полезными заклинаниями и прочей гадостью. Ты хотел найти для корейца волшебную замену его загубленной ноге и даже тренировался на инфери, пока не наткнулся на крайне любопытное примечание на полях.

С помощью переводившего де Сото вскоре стало ясно, почему Риддл не занялся бизнесом по замене конечностей. Отравление металлом убивает реципиента в течение пяти лет или меньше, если тот еженедельно не использует безоар. Ты надеешься, что где-то там, далеко, Сириус не может встать от смеха. Конечно, Волдеморт мог и не знать о сноске на краю странички…

Ты все ещё хотел бы довести свои навыки в этом заклинании до совершенства, но Кровавый Огонь и другие, более мощные проклятья из коллекции мага манят тебя намного сильнее.

Ты взял Квана к Николаю Коластос для получения профессиональной помощи, потому что вашего опыта оказалось недостаточно, чтобы справиться с повреждениями корейца. Было здорово увидеть большой мир снаружи, даже если это значило, что теперь ты «фиделиусовый мальчик на побегушках». Что замечательно, так это то, что и о твоих ранах позаботился профессионал, даже если колдомедик должен был их вновь вскрыть, чтобы вылечить тебя, но зато так есть шансы, что шрамов практически не останется. Видно было: угрюмый мужчина действительно хотел спросить, что же послужило причиной таких ужасных ран, особенно когда на восстановление твоих зубов времени потребовалось в три раза больше, чем обычно, но деньги – превосходная штука. Достаточное их количество может заткнуть рты или купить тишину без лишних вопросов – ещё один урок, который был не в состоянии преподать тебе Хогвартс.

Ты был осторожен, чтобы не злоупотреблять своим долгом у влиятельного волшебника – просто попросил его договориться со специалистами и сохранить тайну, и обеспечил деньгами из трофейных сундуков. Только Николай и Фрау хоть что-то знали о том, что действительно случилось в городе.

- И во сколько нам обошлось молчание Николая?

- Я согласился отдать ему два литра крови для экспериментов. Я знаю, знаю: прекрати смотреть на меня как: «Чертова кровь демонов не растет на деревьях», - но это неплохо подмажет колеса в делах с его зятем, министром. Ты прекратишь дуться или нет? У нас осталось ещё восемнадцать литров! Может, мне напомнить, кто убил эту проклятую штуку?

Потирая бледнеющие шрамы на левой руке, продолжаешь:

- Как бы то ни было, я видел Карину. По всей видимости, она уже занята. У неё есть _статус_ в семье: теперь она помолвлена с одним из племянников Николая. Надеюсь, это приличный тип. Мне не довелось его встретить, и, если честно, это выглядело бы странно. Так или иначе, она забралась теперь гораздо выше. Черт, да с этими зараженными ранами… Вероятно, девушка теперь в гораздо лучшей форме, чем я. Чико все такой же и был счастлив меня видеть. Они думают, что мы столкнулись с какими-то темными волшебниками, что, полагаю, с нами в какой-то мере и случилось.

- Что ж, Гарри, твои раны благодаря дорогим целителям и купанию в своем же патронусе выглядят на порядок лучше, чем несколько дней назад. Я все ещё думаю, что тебе бы следовало написать статью-исследование по теме «Использование исцеляющей силы патронуса при лечении проклятых ран». Не лучше и то, что ты глотнул крови демона – вряд ли это хорошо, да и маловероятно, что ты пойдешь к колдомедику и попросишь его или её, не доставит ли это в будущем каких-либо неприятностей. Не похоже, чтобы такому обучали в школе целителей.

Кивком соглашаясь с рассуждениями Билла и представляя взгляд на лице Гермионы, если ты опубликуешь свои открытия, осматриваешь Хака. Он в очень опасной ситуации. Кровь демона попала на его открытые раны. Они все ещё не вылечены по какой-то непонятной причине, а ведь со времени сражения прошла уже неделя. Де Сото пристально наблюдает за ним и довольно свободно пользуется твоим запасом лечебных зелий. Результаты тролля сбивают с толку. «Купаешь» его в тумане патронуса, по меньшей мере, три раза в день.

Все ещё немного злишься на возмущенный ответ целителя, когда ты потребовал, чтобы он вылечил раненого тролля. Решаешь сменить тему:

- Как проходит операция по спасению имущества?

- Медленно. Теперь, когда ты вернулся, должно пойти получше: подвинешь мусор, соберешь деньги и драгоценности, и просмотришь все причудливые, бесполезные и сломанные артефакты, из которых высосали магию. По крайней мере, у нашего алебастрового друга там, наверху, есть тайничок, и он отдает нам Омут Памяти и несколько других полезных вещичек. Конечно, надо учитывать и штучку вон там, - показывает Билл на запачканный кровью хрустальный шарик на самодельном троне Чилоты – гадальный шар Равенкло плюс одновременно хоркрукс Риддла.

Используя ножик Хака в качестве колуна, вы вдвоем вырезали это вещь из кишки твари на следующий после сражения день и осторожно удалили его, не касаясь проклятого объекта. Как правило, хоркруксы других волшебников как чужие жены – от них надо держать руки подальше. Ты сделал бы исключение для Нарциссы Малфой, но только если её мужа и сына заставили бы на это смотреть.

Поискав в сумке для зелий, вытаскиваешь целебные микстуры из больницы Николая и, когда статуя двигается по комнате, и протягиваешь де Сото, все ещё поражаясь, насколько тот выглядит живым.

- Ещё раз спасибо, Гарри. Хорошо, что ты принес сыворотку костероста. Внутренние повреждения пока ещё не фиксируются твоими диагностическими заклятьями, но мы знаем, что они есть. Возможно, лекарства и помогут. Я восхищен твоей привязанностью к члену команды. Большинство людей сочло бы, что тратить ценные зелья на тролля попросту бесполезно.

- Он – такой же член нашей команды, как и ты. Последнее Золотое Правило: никогда не разочаровывайся в стойкости членов команды, пока они дышат. Кстати говоря, не хочешь ли вернуться с нами к цивилизации?

- Мое место – здесь. Как только ты или Билл обеспечите меня скипетром из драконьей кости с вгравированными в него чарами _репаро_, я тут же начну длительный процесс по восстановлению города. Когда мы уничтожим якорь фиделиуса, и министр приведет обратно в город своих людей, то я хочу, чтобы, по крайней мере, здание Министерства было готово к его возвращению.

- Я надеюсь, что смогу убедить подождать их, по меньшей мере, год, перед тем, как уничтожить якорь. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы Риддл знал, что один из его хоркруксов уничтожен.

Статуя потирает свой каменный подбородок – вероятно, привычка прототипа, конкистадора.

- Если память мне не изменяет, то до следующих выборов – два года. Для максимального эффекта ему надо будет показать город за несколько месяцев до выборов. Эйфория от повторного открытия столицы легко устранит любую конкуренцию. И что важнее, не нужно будет оправдывать какие-либо конкретные расходы и планы по реконструкции до самого окончания выборов. Я бы рекомендовал упомянуть ему этот факт. Тогда все будет намного проще.

Легко понять, почему статуя Эрнанадо де Сото веками была советником политиков Южной Америки. Тебе все ещё жаль, что не можешь убедить его вернуться с тобой. Он довольно неплохо знает зелья и совсем не похож на Снейпа. Ты вынужден напомнить себе, что согласно доброму дедушке Дамблдору, Снейп в этом году якобы преподает – ну, можно ведь и так сказать, да? – ЗОТИ, а тот парень, Слагхорн – зелья. Ещё одна причина избегать Хогвартса, как чумы столько, сколько сможешь.

- Эй, Билл, как думаешь, как долго можно заставить ждать Дамблдора?

Билл качает головой:

- Он все сильнее настаивает на том, чтобы ты вернулся в Англию. Пока же он заткнулся только тогда, когда ему дали понять, что ты – единственный, кто может выходить за припасами. Я сказал ему, что спасательные работы будут свернуты на следующей неделе. В действительности – через четыре дня. Он также не знает, что ранен Кван. Я гм… опустил это из сообщения о том, как мы победили демона. На самом деле, весь мой отчет относительно того сражения слегка неполон. Он думает, что раны от взрыва саперов сильно помогли нам убить эту штуку.

- И, конечно же, он желает знать, где я покупаю припасы, да?

- Прямо в точку, Гарри. Я уверен, что по его приказу Хмури и, возможно, пара других волшебников приглядывает за рынками в Бразилии, Сан Паоло и Рио с распоряжениями увести тебя. Слишком уж ты ему нужен.

- На его условиях этого не будет. Думаю, тогда бы я проснулся со стертой памятью, удивляясь, куда же делось мое лето… - Поеживаешься ты от такой мысли.

- Я уже сказал ему, что мы потребуем от него нерушимой клятвы, что он не совершит такой глупости. Если же Дамблдор попытается заставить сделать так кого-нибудь ещё, ты слишком силен, чтобы все это прошло успешно. Зная Хмури достаточно для того, чтобы сказать, что он не сделает такого, если не знает причины… все же какой-то частичке меня очень хотелось бы посмотреть на его попытку. Я бы продавал билеты на такое зрелище – клянусь, что Безумный Глаз испытает самый сильный шок в своей жизни. И поставил бы на тебя. Он тебя недооценивает, а ты его побеждаешь.

Когда тот делает паузу, немного краснеешь от такой похвалы.

- Кстати, напомнило. В следующий раз, когда будешь в поместье своего друга, хочу, чтобы они передали совой мое послание для Хмури. Если ему ещё незнакомы причины, по которым мы взяли тебя в Бразилию, тогда он должен узнать их от меня. Кроме всего прочего, из-за этого у Дамблдора появится ещё больше проблем.

Даже статуя, никогда не встречавшаяся с Дамблдором, хихикает над этими словами, когда вы с Биллом карабкаетесь на ковер-самолет и летите вперед, чтобы провести ещё один день, передвигая камни и собирая деньги.

-

Через два дня ты сидишь в кабинете бразильского министра магии, Жуана Димперио; Николай Коластос – напротив тебя. Серена Димперио, сестра Николая и глава одного из отделов Волшебной Полиции, рассматривает тебя с праздным любопытством. На прошлой неделе ты провел в этом офисе немало времени с Димперио и приобрел здоровую неприязнь к канцелярской работе и встречам. Группа гоблинов сердито уставилась на тебя; их взгляды обещают боль и смерть.

- У вашей экспедиции подписано соглашение с нашими кланами. Мы требуем полного допуска к участку! – говорит глава гоблинов. Его представили как Зара. Не знаешь, это его имя или титул. Кажется, Четвероклык ему подчиняется, так что, должно быть, это гоблин, обладающий наивысшей властью на этом полушарии.

Тебя предупредили, что беседы лучше позволить вести министру или Николаю, однако это заявление – последняя капля.

- Подождите-ка! _Вы требуете! Вы – требуете!_ Вы собирались нас предать.

Зар отвечает, обнажив клыки:

- У тебя нет доказательств, человек. Зато у нас имеется подписанное соглашение.

Ты доведен до белого каления; смотришь на министра с его женой:

- Напоите их веритасерумом.

- Это зелье не действует на гоблинов, - отвечает Серена.

- Как насчет легилименции?

Лидер гоблинов пренебрежительно рычит:

- Улицы будут залиты потоками крови, прежде чем я позволю человеку ворваться в мой разум. Это то, чего вы хотите, министр? Вы готовы к войне?

Министр примирительно раскрывает руки:

- Нет, конечно же, нет, Зар. Мы мирно сосуществовали на протяжении довольно долгого времени. Конечно же, мы можем придти к компромиссу. Возможно, разделим деньги поровну между Министерством и экспедицией?

Зар шипит в ответ:

- Восемьдесят два процента! Таково было соглашение! Ни кната меньше, иначе прольется кровь! – Звучит так, как будто гоблины полны решимости нарушить мир – как будто они хотят войны. Зачем ему это нужно? Ситуация напоминает тебе о Фадже, отчаянно отрицающем кое-что – настолько отчаянно, что он сделал бы все… Вот именно!

Прищуриваешься:

- Мне кажется, у вас неприятности, Зар. Проблемы с призраками, да? Хотите отвлечь своих людей?

Все в комнате поворачивают к тебе головы. Глаза Зара округлились в удивлении; это единственная видимая реакция, однако и её достаточно.

- О чем вы говорите, мистер Поттер? – спрашивает министр.

Скрещиваешь руки и свысока смотришь на Зара.

- Мы помогли Четвероклыку устранить гоблиншу-изгнанницу с её кланом. К сожалению, она стала призраком. Она – повстанец и хочет, чтобы гоблины покинули мир людей. Держу пари, что теперь, когда вы не можете от неё избавиться, многие её слушают. Спорим, вам жаль, что вы не оставили её в покое в той долине?

- Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

- Разве вы не видите? В крольчатнике-то проблемы! В кланах волнения, не так ли? Через несколько недель вы могли бы вести переговоры с совершенно другим лидером. Чтобы остаться у власти, Зару нужно восстание. Не отрицайте этого. Без него вы не сможете избавиться от такого количества врагов. По крайней мере, у вас множество ворга, не правда ли? А я-то, глупый, думал, что все из того, что было в долине, разрушено. Зачем вам его запасать, а?

Вот ты и произнес его, это страшное слово на «В». Де Сото сказал, что тебе следует использовать его только тогда, когда все остальные средства исчерпаны. Ты не уверен, настолько ли все было плохо, но теперь все должно сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

- Мальчишка лжет! – Ну почему все всегда настаивают на том, что ты – лжец? Начала эти слухи давным-давно ещё Петуния. Рита, Снейп, да и множество других людей не способствовали продвижению правды. Самое грустное, что ты практически не умеешь врать.

- Разве, Зар? Какие доказательства у вас есть, мистер Поттер, чтобы подтвердить такие серьезные обвинения?

- Я могу предоставить воспоминания в Омуте Памяти, дать показания под веритасерумом и, конечно же, предоставить вам дозы, которые нам выдали для восьми сопровождавших экспедицию гоблинов. По счастливой случайности, я взял их сегодня с собой, - ставишь ты сумку на стол. Они собирались предать тебя. Ты тоже можешь сыграть в такую игру! Грустно, что ещё совсем недавно ты чувствовал в гоблинах некий родственный дух!

Шах и мат. Даже из своей далекой потаенной пещеры Эрнандо де Сото вытаскивает из шляпы своего кролика – некое политическое чудо – и спасает экспедицию от потопа. В Бразильском Министерстве не поддержат тебя из-за кучи денег. Этого добра у них очень много. На самом деле, там столько денег, что вкладывать в экономику Южной Америки, вероятно, было бы довольно опасно. Ты даже не делаешь вид, что понимаешь, как работает экономика, однако эта проблема тебе вполне по силам. С другой стороны, они поддержат тебя из-за возможности войны с гоблинами и доказательства, что те запасают ворг. Должно быть, Люциусу нравятся такие драки. Если же вспомнить, как Добби вышиб из него дух, то, думается, этому типу гораздо больше подходят такие ситуации.

Теперь министр может делать все, что хочет. Самое смешное, что все знают, что у гоблинов есть ворг, но политика – странная штука. Ты понимаешь её даже меньше, чем экономику. Ставить щиты намного проще. Убивать же – намного откровеннее.

- На вашем месте я был бы осторожен, многоуважаемый Зар. Если вы хотите восстания, вы можете оказаться лицом к лицу с войной.

Обвинения между человеческим лидером и главой голблинов летают туда и обратно. Тебя быстро опустили до уровня ожидающего результата зрителя. Четвероклык не принимает участия в перепалке. Он просто насмешливо на тебя уставился, не скрывая своей ненависти. Видишь, как его руки напрягаются – интересно, не легли ли они под столом на оружие. _Ну, давай, попытайся_. Ты, не раздумывая, тут же убьешь его.

-

Когда ты возвращаешься в банк в затерянном городе, Билла там нет. Он – снаружи, восстанавливает город. Хак уже встал, и де Сото – там же. Статуя, глядя на тебя, наклоняет голову:

- Гарри, ты смущен. Как прошла встреча в Министерстве?

- Не думаю, что хоть что-то понимаю в политике. В одну минуту министр и гоблины говорят о настоящей войне, а к концу встречи у них уже выработано соглашение…

- Я думал, что насилия нельзя будет избежать. Я поражен, что кровопролития не состоится.

- О, восстание все же будет, а вот война – нет. Когда Министерство пойдет в атаку, они нападут на врагов Зара, обнаружат огромное количество ворга, и политические враги Зара заплатят. Очевидно, чтобы сохранить статус-кво, нужно заплатить кровью. Меня от этого тошнит! – Ты чувствуешь себя просто грязным, думая, сколько же людей и гоблинов погибнут на этой инсценированной войнушке.

Статуя вспыхивает в гневе:

- Для одних политика – необходимое зло, средство, ведущее к цели. Для других – страсть. Можешь сравнить это со своей будущей профессией разрушителя заклинаний. По крайней мере, вы, разрушители, ждете, пока человека не похоронят перед тем, как попытаться его ограбить. Политики же занимаются этим, когда он ещё жив.

У тебя уходит минута, чтобы переварить то, что сказал Эрнандо, но в этом есть смысл, и твое настроение немедленно поднимается. Поворачиваешься к троллю:

- Как дела, друг?

- Шишки на спине теперь – крылья. Кожа вокруг ран забавная. Смешные шишки на руках, видишь?

Хак поворачивается на стуле, и на его спине теперь можно видеть маленькие крылышки, как у летучей мыши. Он даже может заставить их неуклюже шевелиться. Кожа у него на животе, заживая, отшелушивается, а шишки на запястьях заметны, только если знаешь, где искать. Ты волнуешься за него, Билл тоже. Кажется, у тролля проявляются некоторые присущие демонам черты. Это заставляет тебя беспокоиться и за себя самого, но, вроде бы, все твои раны – под контролем; однако ты взял себе в привычку проверять тело на предмет всяких странных шишек.

Поднимая почти завершенный скипетр для де Сото, пытаешься успокоиться. Когда он будет закончен, то, коснувшись им одновременно сломанной вещи и рунной схемы на ручке, статуя будет способна восстанавливать разные предметы. Если один зачарованный объект способен на такое, то неудивительно, что отец Билла всегда был обворожен магловскими инструментами

- Не беспокойся, друг. Думаю, девочкам понравятся твои крылышки. Может, теперь все девочки-тролли будут твоими. Ещё не слишком поздно; тебе ведь вовсе не обязательно идти с нами, правда?

- Хак идет с Гарри, - это больше заявление, чем ответ на вопрос.

- Вряд ли, - грустно произносишь ты.

- Нет, Хак идет с Гарри, - повторяет тролль. – Хак нужен крохе Гарри. Хак в этом уверен.

Не то, чтобы до этого в Хогвартсе никогда не было троллей, так почему бы и нет? В конце концов, ты заполнил аж пять бланков, чтобы поспособствовать ситуации. На этот раз, если в подземельях и будет тролль, то только твой! До того, как успеваешь ответить, возвращается Билл. Ты быстро описываешь последние детали, и он соглашается, что Гарри Поттеру в этой жизни не судьба быть другом всех гоблинов.

- Я подстроил задержку во времени, чтобы обойти якорь фиделиуса в министерстве. Весьма изящная работа, могу сказать. В таймере – обратный отсчет, и попытка обойти его отрезает силу, текущую к рунам фиделиуса. Хорошо, что они возвращаются к источнику, в отображение линии горизонта. Я показал де Сото, как активировать их вручную. Я знал, что нужен резервуар силы, чтобы держать подпитку такого монстра. С ним связаны все нити. Ещё я нашел остатки главного некрощита в развалинах храма. Кому-то предстоит изрядно поработать в городе, развеивая руны. Как хорошо, что это будем не мы!

- Отлично, потому что я думаю, что нам нужно убираться отсюда. Полагаю, Четвероклык уже проговорился, что я – в Южной Америке. Охотники за головами и Упивающиеся Смертью уже в дороге, если вообще не здесь.

- Ну, можно было предположить, что так и будет, если наколешь гоблинов. Они не будут просто сидеть сложа руки. Оставим остальную часть восстановительных работ Министерству, когда оно вступит во владение городом. Я готов убраться отсюда и снова увидеть солнце. Министр согласился на наши условия?

Киваешь:

- Да. Город останется скрытым ещё на год. Они получают половину золота и все, что хотят здесь, плюс дают нам безопасное сопровождение из страны. Тела Коллинза и Грозовой Тучи уже на пути домой, к их семьям. Димперио собирается дать долю и гоблинам после того, как их мини-революция завершится, чтобы этот кусок дерьма Зар смог остаться у власти. Лучше всего то, что министр Димперио сказал, что он самолично будет держать Дамблдора подальше от нас.

- Не так уж и плохо. Мы уезжаем отсюда с половиной добычи и большинством магических артефактов. Через пару часов, наконец, сможем упаковаться и убраться. Поедем на север, чтобы отдать долю семьям погибших и выразить уважение нашим товарищам. Ну что, попробуешь уничтожить хоркрукс сейчас? – Показывая палочкой на свое поле деятельности, он буркает упаковывающие чары. Сделав то же самое, ты смотришь, как предметы самоорганизовуются, чтобы улечься в сундуки.

- Конечно. Твое проклятие убийства или мое? – Как был бы шокирован народ в Хогвартсе, если бы слышал, насколько небрежно их спаситель подтрунивает над использованием темного волшебства?

- Ну, это же хрустальный шар. Может, возьмем его на ковре под свод, сбросим – и пусть гравитация поработает за нас? В этом предмете ещё есть сила, но я думаю, что демон, скорее всего, осушил любые защиты. Если не сработает, тогда сделаем по-твоему.

Ты – всегда не против полетать, и уже через несколько минут вы с Биллом стоите рядышком на старом ковре под сводом пещеры, а гадальный шар – на другом конце ковра, как будто это опасное существо, которое никому не хочется тронуть.

Билл пожимает плечами:

- Что, это один из случаев, когда мы обязательно должны что-то сказать, или можно просто пнуть чертову штуку с ковра?

- Я – за то, чтобы пнуть. Дерьмо! Посмотри! Она светится.

- Как думаешь, вытащить палочки? – Когда Билл это произносит, ты замираешь, а в горле непонятно откуда появляется громадный ком.

Кристалл сияет меньше, чем в метре от тебя, и в нем появляется старое морщинистое лицо древней карги. Когда-то длинные черные волосы теперь седые, а её проницательные карие глаза смотрят прямо в твои. Определенно, Равенкло сильно запустила себя по сравнению с иллюстрациями в книгах. Профессор Флитвик даже приносил для лекции по чарам, связанным с волшебными картинами, её спящий портрет, что висит обычно в гостиной у равенкловцев. Эта же картина заставила тебя подумать о состарившейся Миллисент Балстроуд. Прости, Милли, возможно, тысячу лет назад ты была завидной невестой…

_- У меня лишь мгновения для того, чтобы передать тебе послание, Избранный. Взгляни же в шар и посмотри на три последних предмета, которые ты должен уничтожить. Двоих ты уже касался собственными руками. Смотри и созерцай то, что ты ищешь._

Облик старухи преображается сначала в великолепную чашу, потом в затейливый медальон с буквой «C». Ты видел его и прежде, но где? Когда появляется последний предмет, вы с Биллом в изумлении переглядываетесь. Только кто-то такой же высокомерный, как Риддл, мог сделать такое! Грустное лицо старой ведьмы вновь появляется в кристалле.

_- Подумай, и ты вспомнишь, где расположены два из них. Кубок Хельги будет испытанием твоих навыков. Ты найдешь его в…_

Изображение меняется – теперь это слишком знакомый образ с пылающими красными глазами:

_- Нет! Шар - мой! Я никогда не позволю тебе сказать им. Я предсказываю будущее, и я говорю тебе, мальчишка, что тебя постигнет неудача! Ты умрешь! Ты будешь страдать! Надеяться тебе не на что._

- Как грубо от такого маленького хрупкого стеклянного шарика, Риддл. Давай-ка я покажу тебе свой штрафной удар! – Сделав большой шаг, изо всей силы бьешь по кристаллу. Он падает на площадь с высоты примерно метров в двести, распадаясь на сотни осколков в мощном магическом взрыве.

Копируя неистового футбольного фаната, выбрасываешь руки вверх, крича, как дикторы по телику:

- Гоооооооооооол! Уничтожен ещё один кусок Тома Риддла. Гоооооооооол!

-

- Привет, Хмури. Спасибо за то, что встретился с нами, - произносит Билл в шуме делового Международного Портключевого Терминала. Прошло уже двадцать дней сентября, а ты ещё очень далеко от школы в Шотландии. Но ты не жалуешься.

- Билл, Поттер. Неплохой у вас тролль. Мой глаз может видеть сквозь чары. Все ваши маскировки должны продержаться в большинстве проверок. Хорошая работа по чарам. Вы же знаете, что старик придет в ярость, когда не обнаружит вас на встрече в бразильском Министерстве.

Хихикая, качаешь головой своему бывшему профессору:

- Я хочу, чтобы вы передали ему письмо вместе с осколками гадального шара Равенкло.

Бывший аврор берет пергамент. Смотришь, как шевелятся его губы, проговаривая слова, когда тот читает самому себе:

_Уважаемый Дамблдор!_

Предполагаю, что Вы разочарованы во мне. Боюсь, что снова подвел Вас. Вам придется простить импульсивного юнца. К сожалению, я обнаружил, что не могу, по совести говоря, сопровождать Вас в Англию в настоящее время. В качестве жеста добрых намерений сообщаю, что вернусь в Англию. И понимаю, что нам предстоит работать вместе, хотя мне это не очень нравится.

Не пытайтесь последовать за нами, и я вернусь на первой неделе октября. Я хочу какое-то время побыть одному, оплакать моих павших друзей. Попытайтесь сделать по-своему, и я не уверен, как отреагирую, но могу обещать, что не пойду с Вами тихо. И, в качестве последнего предупреждения: если Вы все ещё помышляете стереть мне память, то примите во внимание – я знаю, чем являются три последних хоркрукса, и имею хорошее представление, где сейчас два из них. Для «меньшей пользы» – моей собственной безопасности – не буду разглашать эту информацию, пока не получу нерушимую клятву.

Гарри

Хмури кривится:

- Я одобряю, как ты дергаешь Дамблдора за бороду. Тебе даже удалось его унизить – прекрасно сделано. Время от времени его нужно одергивать, однако ты играешь с нашими жизнями, мальчик.

- Нет, это-то как раз делает старик. Я же просто пытаюсь жить собственной жизнью. Вот здесь, в коробке – остатки хрустального шара Равенкло. Нам скоро нужно будет идти; то, что нас можно заметить с Вами, отнюдь не помогает маскироваться.

- Отдаем приказы, да? Чрезвычайно дерзко с твоей стороны, Поттер, но я действовал бы также, если бы со мной, за той колонной с палочкой наготове, был Кван Чанг-Хо. – В оставшемся глазу аврора ты видишь капельку уважения.

- За нашей беседой также наблюдают шесть бразильских авроров. Они – наш эскорт их страны. Несколько часов назад они выгнали отсюда всех охотников за головами.

- Неплохо подготовлено, Поттер. Кажется, ты учишься. Теперь тебе нужно не потерять голову, если хочешь оставаться на шаг впереди всех, кто гонится за тобой. У меня есть старый одноклассник в отделе по магическим существам. Твой тролль будет зарегистрирован прежде, чем ты прибудешь. Так будет намного меньше суеты. Возможно, тебе лучше подумать о возвращении в Англию магловским способом. За волшебными дорожками, похоже, наблюдает много людей. Вот телефон моей дочери в Скотланд-Ярде. Позвони ей, и она войдет со мной в контакт. В случае необходимости я могу заставить группу из Ордена встретить вас или отвлечь от вас внимание, пока вы тайком проберетесь в страну. Я скажу им, что это приказ Дамблдора.

Все смеются, а потом Билл возвращает беседу в более серьезное русло:

- Спасибо. Скорее всего, этого не понадобится, однако неплохо иметь резервный план. Кто стоит за охотниками за головами?

- Распоряжается всем Октавиус Нотт. У него столько денег, сколько и у Малфоя, и он не засветился ни в чем криминальном. Официальных причин нет. Он хочет, чтобы тебя доставили к нему якобы для твоей же собственной безопасности. Неофициально же ты будешь в руках врага так быстро, насколько он сможет вручить тебе портключ. Будь очень осторожен отныне, Поттер, – и ты, Уизли. Все знают, что вы теперь путешествуете вместе. Я не упускал бы их из виду, как и твою мать, если ей удастся тебя поймать. Поздравляю с помолкой с этой девочкой Делакур. Только помни, что её могут попытаться использовать и против тебя.

Билл улыбается:

- Спасибо за предупреждение. Флер знает расклад. Она и сама способна о себе позаботиться. А маме следует волноваться больше о том, что я ей скажу, когда доберусь до неё. Что касается остальных, будем беспокоиться по мере встречи. Возможно, их ждет большой сюрприз.

Хмури не убежден – ну, может, только слегка, и то потому, что с тобой Кван.

- Всё, я пошел. Палочки не нужны. Берегите себя, парни.

Ты смотришь, как он бряцает остатками хоркрукса. Разместившиеся вокруг в холле авроры – сопровождающий вас эскорт – облегченно вздыхают; они были немного напуганы борьбой с таким легендарным борцом, как Хмури. К счастью, даже легендарные борцы знают, когда удача не на их стороне. Это и есть различие между легендарными и умершими на пике славы; возможно, именно поэтому Хмури и дожил до такого возраста.

-

Под постером Тони Локка, продвигающим новое улучшенное «Традиционное лекарство от простуды Медины» - теперь на двадцать процентов более «сладкое», ты ждешь портключ из Лас Вегаса в резервацию сиу. Время поразмышлять над тем, что случилось за последние восемь дней. Сентябрь закончится через день-другой, приближается октябрь. В эту пору твоя жизнь всегда немного неприятна. Этот месяц в году нравится тебе меньше всего, и не стоит уточнять, почему – слишком уж много причин.

Церемония для Марии Санчес оказалось сложной. Возможно, она и была сквернословящей, уродливой и угрюмой женщиной, однако она была широко известна и по-своему любима. Большей части семьи сообщили только самую общую информацию. Её мужу и двоим детям разрешили посмотреть в Омуте Памяти воспоминание о её смерти. Тебе не хотелось видеть это ещё раз, однако, так или иначе, пришлось.

Черт, ты был поражен тем, что у неё был муж.

Билл конфиденциально вернул личные вещи и долю добычи, включая «законную компенсацию» за схемы щитов.

Когда ты услышал то, что говорили о ней люди, мексиканка открылась тебе совершенно с другой стороны. В конце, как и с Сириусом, тебе стало жаль, что ты так и не узнал её получше.

Похороны же Джейка Коллинза, напротив, посетили только две его сестры и вы вчетвером. Во время тихой службы тебе стало интересно, а на что будут похожи твои похороны? Будет ли это массовое событие, как в случае с Марией, или только горстка людей у клочка грязной земли, каждый из которых не желает оказаться первым, кто уйдет? Мужчину чуть за сорок, как Джейка, должно окружать гораздо больше людей. Черт, да даже его сестры не казались расстроенными!

Кван дает тебя сигнал, что получил портключ, и вы втроем присоединяетесь к нему. Удивительно, что Хак – все ещё с тобой, но он отказался вернуться, чтобы работать на «мелких гоблинов, которые предают друзей», а рынок по найму троллей в Южной Америке не так уж велик, хотя, с этим мини-восстанием гоблинов, все может очень быстро измениться. Забавно – Хак только предположил, что идет с тобой, и никто не сказал ни слова против после твоей попытки. Он прикрыт многочисленными бумагами, обеспеченными министром Димперио, которые разрешают нанимать волшебное существо и перевозить его через международные границы. Ты вынужден был декларировать его в Гондурасе и здесь, в Вегасе.

- Есть что-нибудь для декларации?

- Гм, да, вот он – тролль из джунглей, мой телохранитель. Вот его бумаги. – Чуть-чуть смешно, но когда твоя жизнь была нормальной?

- Снимите чары. У него есть прививки? – Очередные бумаги переходят из рук в руки, пока волшебник оглядывает Хака как инспектор-животновод. Разговаривая с тобой, маг ни разу не обращается к Хаку – только к тебе.

- Вы заплатили за перевозку существа второго класса по юрисдикции Американского Волшебного Конгресса? – Отсчитывается пять галеонов, и очередная квитанция добавляется к папке с документами Хака. Что самое смешное, никто не потрудился упомянуть, что уменьшенный сундук заполнен шкурой, кровью и костями демона, а также золотом и другими предметами, которые вы перевозите. С другой стороны, с прикрывающими ваше путешествие верительными грамотами ты мог бы провезти с собой и уменьшенную орду инфери, и они были бы вынуждены вас впустить, хотя тебе все равно пришлось бы за неё заплатить. Возможно, ты сделаешь это в следующий раз.

-

Рывок, и ты в портключевой области и музее культурного наследия лакотской резервации. Эти похороны будут другими. Ты чувствуешь, что остался должен Грозовой Туче.

Прекрасный сельский музей демонстрирует артефакты и волшебные картины ритуалов, в нем достаточно удобных кресел плюс немного магазинчиков.

Здесь почти никого нет: замечаешь только двух скучающих белых мужчин. Один тебе чем-то знаком, хотя ты видел его только мельком из кабинки туалета в Лас-Вегасе несколько недель назад. Кван тоже определил их. Один из них хлопает по чему-то на поясе, и в помещение аппарируют ещё пятеро. Все палочки наголо. Хак мягко встает чуть впереди и слева от тебя. Ты знаешь то, что он сделает, если понадобится. Сиу, с которым разговаривал Билл, просто делает шаг назад и исчезает в заднюю комнату. Надеешься, чтобы вызвать помощь, однако другие, кажется, не спешат, так что в этом можно усомниться.

Какое-то время все молчат. Один из двоих знакомых тебе наемников начинает разговор:

- Нам нужен только мальчик. Мы не хотим причинить вреда другим.

Кван отвечает:

- Мальчик со мной. Уходите.

Коренастый волшебник с темными волосами, которого, как ты вспоминаешь, зовут Шон, продолжает:

- Нас больше. Не нужно шума. Просто отдайте нам мальчика, Поттера, и мы тихо-мирно разойдемся. – Остальным же он говорит. – Не упустите Коллинза. Возможно, он где-нибудь рядом, под иллюзией.

Один из неизвестных тебе наемников отвечает с восточно-европейским акцентом:

- Нет. Я бы почувствовал его присутствие. Трое из них – маги. Ещё один – тролль, но его аура отличается от ауры любого другого тролля, которого я когда-либо видел. – Его взгляд приковывается к тебе. Сбившись с толку, он ещё раз вглядывается в тебя, и ты видишь, как тот заметно сглатывает и чуть отступает. Кое-что тебе точно известно: черт возьми, давно пора, чтобы кто-то посмотрел на тебя и испугался. Вернон обычно слушал одного американского комика. Ты – Родни Дэнджерфилд* волшебного мира. «Тебя не уважают!» Пара справа стоит слишком близко друг к другу. Огненный кнут, достаточно большой и быстрый, снимет обоих. Ты, случайно, не знаешь кого-нибудь достаточно сильного для того, чтобы это проделать, а? Подождем.

Миленькая черная волшебница – первый адресат твоего проклятья, по-видимому, игнорирует напряжение в комнате. Постукивая палочкой по ладони, она мелодично смеется:

- Я просто не могу поверить в то, что одна из сумасшедших догадок Ивана себя оправдала. Все остальные аппарируют в Бразилию как безумные, а мы, господи боже, получили большой куш! Я уже устала зачаровывать своего домовладельца!

Иван, шипя, отрезает её:

- Не теперь, Кендра.

Шон обеспокоено смотрит на того, кого зовут Иваном:

- Объясни мне. Что ты видишь?

Широко усмехаясь, Кван отвечает ему:

- Он – читающий ауру! Чрезвычайно редкий талант – давай, скажи им, что же ты видишь.

- Кореец – сильнее, чем любой из нас, однако Шон прав. Мы можем превзойти его числом. С одной из его ног что-то не так. Другого также можно взять без большого шума. Поттер – опасен. Если мы собираемся что-то предпринять, то нужно сначала снять мальчика.

Билл возмущенно фыркает. Конечно же, ты видел, как твой любимый – и единственный на многие мили вокруг – Уизли устраивает громадный зеленый смертоносный взрыв, так что давайте, не обращайте на него внимания. У Билла вполне может оказаться для них парочка неприятных сюрпризов.

- Если его ранить, то вознаграждение могут и уменьшить, - предостерегает другой знакомый тебе из Вегаса.

- Чарли, заткнись! Иван, ты серьезно?

- Самая могущественная аура, что я видел в жизни. Борьба будет очень грязной. Мне не нравятся наши шансы.

Кван смеется:

- Они попытаются ошеломить тебя. Ты нужен охотникам живым. Тебе же не нужно играть по правилам. Если глупые охотники за головами захотят поиграть, убей их также быстро, как Коллинза или тех бразильских авроров.

Формально это ложь со стороны Квана. Кван сам прикончил своего партнера, однако они-то не знают. Теперь их главарь обеспокоен так же, как и читающий ауру. Остальные нервно оглядываются вокруг, задавая себе вопрос – во что же они влипли? Кван, поделившийся информацией о том, что ты убил его партнера и неизвестное число авроров, добавляет ещё больше путаницы.

- Шон, да ладно, он только ребенок. Не слушай все это дерьмо об ауре! У меня к Квану небольшой должок. – Ты смутно припоминаешь что-то о том, как когда-то Кван уложил Чарли в больницу.

Среди требующих твоего внимания голосов слышишь обещание Квана:

- Тогда, на сей раз, я удостоверюсь, что ты умрешь.

Вмешивается один из других:

- Послушайте, давайте-ка сделаем это. Я был там, когда Иван ушел там в свой транс. Он сказал, что мы получим самый большой куш именно здесь и именно в это время!

- Это не аргумент, Карсон! Ты уверен, что это не игра света или какие-нибудь чары?

Европеец качает головой, противостояние тянется дальше. У Ивана с Шоном палочки направлены на тебя. У большинства остальных – на Квана. Билл, должно быть, немного взволнован. С другой стороны, ты видел, как он бросает проклятие убийства, так что эти жадные ублюдки могут и удивиться. Стоп. Жадные ублюдки! Они – только кучка жадных ублюдков, которым нужны деньги!

У этой ситуации есть логическое решение. Ты спрашиваешь:

- Сколько стоит нанять вашу компанию?

Несколько голосов отвечают:

- Что?

- Вы меня слышали. Вам нужен куш, правильно? Что ж, у меня есть куча денег и жгучее желание причинить вред человеку по имени Октавиус Нотт. Сколько будет стоить, чтобы дотла сжечь его особняк, а его голову увидеть на пике? Ради его собственной безопасности, конечно же… – Ну, ты немного кровожаден, однако этот человек заставил наемников искать тебя по всему миру.

- Гарри, что ты делаешь?

- У Риддла есть Упивающиеся Смертью. У Дамблдора – его собственная группка. У Министерства – авроры. У меня же с людьми напряженка, а ещё есть деньги, которые я не прочь потратить. Ну, как, вы того стоите?

- Мы же нашли тебя.

- Отлично, так что Иван хоть чего-то стоит, и вы, по крайней мере, его слушаете. Черт, да он был прав где-то с месяц назад, когда говорил, что я – в резервациях.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Я был там, в клозете в Вегасе, когда ты с Чарли обсуждал мои поиски.

- Что такое клозет?

- Английское слово для туалета, Дэйв. Не важно. Награда за твою голову – десять тысяч галеонов.

- Кван, не хочешь провести переговоры? Это больше по твоей части. – Ты немного опускаешь палочку – достаточно, чтобы заметили, однако твои рефлексы быстрее, чем они могут себе вообразить.

Кореец кивает:

- Три – вперед, связывающий волшебный контракт, и остальное, когда цель уничтожена. – Неплохой эвфемизм для убийства человека…

- Половина – вперед. Никаких бумаг. Пятнадцать за всю работу – связываться с Упивающимися Смертью – дополнительный риск. – Переговоры под палочками – каждому подростку удается их провести, да?

- Половина вперед плюс контракт. Двенадцать будет достаточно.

- Отлично, двенадцать. Половина вперед, контракт, плюс дополнительный пункт пять для найма команды по ломке.

Вмешивается Билл:

- Я могу достать вам схемы защиты особняка Нотта. Я знаю команду, которая их делала. У одного из них должок ко мне. Если он не захочет его отдавать, я знаю, где он держит записи. В любом случае, это – не проблема.

Шон кивает:

- Отлично, если схемы – неточные, тогда штраф пункт один точка пять.

- Они будут точны, - в голосе Билла – уверенность, не оставляющая место сомнению.

- Договорились. Опцион на дополнительную работу?

- Договорились. Если мы будем удовлетворены, то будет ещё работа, но добавляется двухлетний пункт «без ренегатства», - хорошо, что в голову пришла мысль подключить к этому Квана. Ты понятия не имеешь, о чем, черт возьми, они говорят.

- Отлично, никакой работы для другой стороны. Стандартный ангажирующий аванс после работы. Иван и Томас – со мной. Все остальные возвращаются в зону отдыха. Я вызову вас, когда мы будем готовы подписать бумаги. Один из вас идет с нами в качестве символа честных намерений.

- Я остаюсь, Шон.

- Щас, разбежался, Чарли! Тебе прямо хочется подраться. Я же действую только в интересах команды. Как только станешь командиром, тогда и будешь распоряжаться. А до тех пор – пошел вон!

Понимая, что они не возьмут тролля, Билл добровольно вызывается в заложники. Оставшиеся в холле опускают палочки, пока Кван с Шоном составляют бумаги.

Двадцать минут спустя ты являешься счастливым обладателем команды из семи человек, нанятых для того, чтобы убить человека, которого ты никогда не встречал, и всех остальных в его доме, если те поднимут палочку. Потом они сожгут его поместье дотла. Ты только что купил смерть человека – только для того, чтобы передать послание приспешникам Риддла. Человек в тебе оплакивает твою невинность. Это стоило тебе гораздо больше, чем только что заплаченных шесть тысяч галеонов. Проблема в том, что «необходимое зло» – все равно в каком-то смысле зло.

В конце концов, хищников нужно оставлять в покое и не сердить. Прощай, Октавиус Нотт – мир праху твоему.

-

Все меняется. Ты или успеваешь, или отстаешь. Следующие несколько дней довольно расплывчаты. В твоей голове пропечатываются отдельные картины: огромный костер, на котором они сожгли Грозовую Тучу, проявление скорби от друзей и семьи старого анимагуса сиу, потрясенный взгляд на лицах дочери Грозовой Тучи, его зятя и внучек после того, как они вышли из Омута Памяти, посмотрев сражение с Чилотой и демоном.

Ты обдумываешь, что им сказать:

- Когда вы будете говорить о нем, расскажите о том, как Великий Орел помог уничтожить демона и спас тысячи жизней. Возможно, это и была легенда об орле и ягуаре? Я знаю, что это, в общем-то, не имеет смысла, однако от имени министра и граждан Бразилии я передаю вам Медальон Тирадентеса – высшую награду их страны и знак истинного героя. Наши деяния станут достоянием публики только через год, однако люди и в самой Бразилии, и за её пределами будут знать, что он был героем.

Дочь Одинокой Грозовой Тучи, Ветер, со слезами на лице принимает красиво обработанный амулет. Твой – где-то в сундуке. Очевидно, этот жест что-то значит для неё, потому что та, рыдая, тянет тебя в объятья, пока муж не отрывает её от тебя.

Через мгновение тебя загоняет в угол и Лорен.

- Так что Джеймса Блэка не существует в природе, а ты на самом деле – Гарри Поттер.

- Боюсь, так и есть. Извини, если разочаровал тебя.

- Не разочаровал, просто удивил. Мы поговорим позже. Во-первых, тебе нужно будет больше рассказать мне о моем дедушке. Возможно, ты знаешь о нем больше, чем я когда-либо в своей жизни. Он всегда мало рассказывал о своем прошлом. Ужасно, что его больше нет, но, что ещё хуже, есть столько вещей о нем, которые я так никогда и не узнаю…

Ты возвращаешься к празднованию длинной жизни, которая, в конечном счете, оказалась не так уж и длинна. На краткий миг Волдеморт исчезает. Больше нет хоркруксов под охраной демона. Нет пророчества, висящего над твоей головой. Существуют лишь люди, которых объединила общая утрата. Через несколько часов ты находишь Беззвездное Небо, и вы разговариваете допоздна. В вашей беседе хватает и смеха, и слез. Потом она ведет тебя в свою комнату.

Ты все ещё немного сомневаешься:

- Я обещал, что вернусь, и вернулся. Если ты и вправду хочешь это сделать, убеди меня.

- Мне хотелось бы верить в судьбу. Тебе было предназначено встретить моего дедушку и приехать сюда. Ты стал легендарным анимагусом и исполнил предание. Если существуют такие вещи, как судьба, миф и легенда, тогда в жизни есть высшее предназначение. Я хочу такое предназначение в своей жизни. И знаю – так будет правильно.

Этого достаточно. Осталось лишь одно: взяв её тонкие руки в свои, смотришь в глаза девушки:

- Лорен, у меня есть враги. Если они обнаружат, что произошло, то придут за тобой и твоей семьей. Я не откажусь от тебя, однако ты должна осознавать риск. Только сегодня нас нашли семеро охотников за головами. Мы сделали им встречное предложение, и никто не умер – по крайней мере, пока.

- Я расскажу только родителям. Через два дня я вернусь на работу и объясню своим друзьям в Нью Салеме, что отец – отсюда, из резервации. Мои же родители скажут людям из племени, что отец – в Нью Салеме.

Ты ощущаешь на губах девушки вкус её слез. Руки сами собой ласкают тело. Дышать тяжело, и она выпускает тебя. Маленькая, но крепкая ведьма показывает тебе жестом, чтобы ты устроился поудобнее, и следующие двадцать минут ты наблюдаешь, как она варит зелье. Закончив, та подносит его ко рту. Должно быть, у него ужасный вкус – выпивая его, девушка кривится.

- Когда угроза закончится, я все же хотел бы участвовать в жизни ребенка. – Приятно слышать свой оптимизм. Так намного лучше, чем: «Если мне как-то удастся выжить после всего…» Ты сомневаешься, что ребенок Лорен будет расти в таких же условиях, как и ты, однако рисковать не хотелось бы.

Она улыбается и снимает платье.

- Обычно так не делается, но я согласна. Мы так и будем беседовать? Ты же знаешь, как говорят: «Никогда не стой на пути у ведьмы». Если будешь сотрудничать, все пройдет намного проще. Ты ведь хочешь сотрудничать, не правда ли?

Сотрудничество – прекрасная штука. Большую часть времени ты – одиночка, но даже ты способен оценить выгоду от игры в команде. Наблюдая за тем, как её лифчик плавно скользит на пол, и впрямь начинаешь ценить такие плюсы…

-

Ты проснулся минут тридцать назад. Лорен ещё спит, и ты пытаешься поменьше шуметь. Возможно, для неё это и казалось правильным, однако теперь, утром, чувствуешь, что это – ошибка. Когда-то такие слова, как «юный» и «невинный» хоть что-то, да значили для тебя. Ты слишком утомлен, да? Одно дело, когда тебе просто нравится Лорен, но совершенно другое – сделать ей ребенка и оставить одну. Хотя из всех, кому хотелось получить «кусочек тебя», возможно, Лорен ты уважал больше всего. Пытаясь отвлечься, включаешь очки разрушителя заклинаний, исследуя рунические чары, вшитые в лифчик девушки. Впечатляющая работа – без сомнения, делал профессионал. Какого черта? У тебя уже припрятан запас лака для ногтей, почему бы не научиться шить?

Подбрасываешь его в воздух, как частично надутый воздушный шарик и позволяешь ему профланировать вниз, а затем снова подбрасываешь. Так продолжается какое-то время, пока тебя не прерывает голос:

- Если тебе это так нравится, может, я скажу, где достать и собственный экземплярчик? Они дороговаты, но стоят каждого галеона, - хихикает Лорен. В её глазах светится радость.

- Просто смотрю, как работают чары, - говоришь ты. Она тянется и тоже подталкивает его вверх, и теперь вы вдвоем играете в эту игру.

- Это – _настоящая_ тайна Виктории. Он поднимает, укрепляет, поддерживает, меняет цвет, к тому же практически ничего не весит – «Пикантное Кружево Номер Семь». Это – самое зачарованное на рынке белье. Вышивка из волос вейлы.

- Ты забыла упомянуть искусные чары незаметности, которые я уловил.

- Какие зоркие глаза. Ну, к чему же ещё мне привлекать внимание? К тому, что у меня маленький рост? Парни всегда глазеют на мою грудь. С таким же успехом я могла бы сделать это зрелище достойным того, - она выхватывает бюстгальтер из воздуха и указывает на центр чашки. – Если уж так интересно, то видел ли ты эту схему?

- Интерес – чисто академический. Какая-то схема, активирующаяся голосом. Для чего она?

- Поставь вот сюда палец. Текущая фраза активации – «снежная буря во Флориде». Подожди. Чувствуешь?

- Ткань стала холодной. Для чего… о! Понял! – Внезапно тебя озаряет. Волшебство – чудесная штука.

- Мое маленькое черное платье, надежное Пикантное Кружево Номер Семь, плюс снежная буря в солнечном штате могут провести меня в любой клуб с бесплатной выпивкой от Бостона до Нью-Йорка.

- А вы, мой маленький преподаватель астрономии, оказывается, шалунья, да?

Она, ущипнув тебя за ягодицу, смеется:

- Ты даже не представляешь, какая! А теперь я – в душ. Где-то минут через десять я зайду в ванную дальше по коридору. И мне там, кажется, будет ужасно одиноко. Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне – если, конечно, желаешь?

Выбравшись из постели, девушка медленно двигается по комнате, позволяя тебе полюбоваться на неё. Кто же знал, что надевать банный халат можно так эротично? Она точно проходила бы и без чар незаметности. Когда сей отвлекающий фактор покидает комнату, ты замечаешь, что сундук так и не попал в предназначенную тебе комнату. Каким-то образом он оказался здесь.

Открывая сундук, начинаешь копаться в нем в поисках свежей одежды. Завтра большая часть семьи Лорен будет провожать её в Нью Салем, демонстрируя поддержку родных. Свеженькие чары и на этой группе, и на Экспедиции Феникса, будет миленько сочетаться. На следующий день и ты улетишь в Англию рейсом из Международного аэропорта Логан.

Сдвигаешь пару штанов, пытаясь найти брюки получше. Внимание привлекает слабый свет, и ты ищешь источник. Это – журнал. В груди резко колет от гнева, и уже почти закапываешь его было поглубже, но, как ты и говорил Луне, любопытство одерживает верх. После битвы с демоном ты написал одно-единственное послание.

_Привет, Луна!_

Мы победили. Нас сильно побило, однако никто не умер.

Гарри

На другой стороне страницы – так давно ожидаемый тобою ответ.

_Привет, Гарри!_

Ты и вправду знаешь, как озадачить девушку, да? Последние три дня, после того, как прочитала все это, я была полной развалиной – пыталась отыскать в себе храбрость для ответа. Мне пришлось симулировать болезнь, чтобы меня оставили в покое, и можно было вдоволь настрадаться. Я не могла даже поддерживать маску Полоумной.

Начну с того, что прошу у тебя прощения. И хотела бы сделать это ещё раз, лично. Я отнеслась к тебе просто ужасно, а ты был честен до жестокости, своим собственным довольно неуклюжим способом – но ты был прав. Мне нужно было заметить то, о чем ты писал. Тогда я не была готова, но в зеркало смотреть отнюдь не так просто, особенно понимая, что была полнейшей идиоткой.

Во-вторых, спасибо тебе. Я послушала твоего совета и упомянула о проблемах отца с Министерством там, где могли слышать близнецы, и через несколько дней давление и на газету, и на мою жизнь пошло на спад. Папе увеличили дозировку зелий, но он поправляется.

Предполагаю, что нужно ответить на вопросы «почему сейчас» и «когда ты успела вырасти»? Произведя успешное удаление тебя из своей жизни, я наслаждалась тем, что раздражала одноклассников и жила в блаженном неведении. Думаю, тебе хорошо знакома некая Флер Делакур.

Она была довольно сердита на меня. Почти до физической расправы. После того, как я услышала её причины, то и сама была раздражена собственными действиями. Флер, в своей собственной манере, подвигла меня вынуть голову из задницы и прекратить действовать как ребенок. Я не буду упоминать все подробности, однако достаточно сказать, что, когда она закончила со мной, я чувствовала себя хуже, чем флобберчервь.

Одна её фраза заслуживает особого упоминания: «Если ты настаиваешь на том, чтобы быть такой имбецилкой, я выйду замуж за Билла и возьму Гарри в качестве любовника, пока не вырастет моя сестра, и буду самой счастливой ведьмой в Европе!»

Думаю, её слегка занесло, но это сильно повлияло на меня. Не знаю, «был ли ты у меня», чтобы я «тебя потеряла», однако так себя сейчас чувствую, как будто сделала самый худший выбор в своей жизни и – вуаля! – Луна теперь учит урок о том, как надо взрослеть.

Я убежала в свою комнату и призвала закопанный в недрах сундука журнал. Ты где-то там сражаешься за то, чтобы спасти и себя, и мир, а я даже не в состоянии взглянуть дальше собственного носа – стать выше собственной гордости и сказать тебе хоть одно доброе слово. Скулю о своих незрелых чувствах и предательстве, а у тебя там опасные для жизни ситуации… Твои письма были такими непосредственными и честными. Если ты стремился к моей ужасающей, всепоглощающей вине и слезам, орошающим все вокруг, тогда ты преуспел на все сто.

Прекрасно, все, прекращаю изображать из себя примадонну. Конечно, мне хотелось бы знать больше о твоих приключениях, но я подожду, пока не смогу задать вопрос лично. Ты ведь вернешься когда-нибудь в Хогвартс?

Пока!

Луна

PS – После того, как изгрызла все ногти о вышенаписанном, я, наконец, вспомнила, что обещала держать тебя в курсе событий в Англии. Если хочешь подробные сплетни, дай мне знать, однако вот тебе краткое резюме.

У Рона и Гермионы неприятности в раю. В начале года они вроде были вместе, однако долго это не продлилось. Я ожидала шумной ссоры, однако этого не случилось – ну, или, по крайней мере, об этом не слышно. Рон сложил с себя полномочия префекта – его заменили Дином Томасом.

У Гермионы все ещё хуже. Она сильно похудела и выглядит просто ужасно. Знаешь, один из тех случаев: «Будьте осторожнее со своими желаниями». У первой шестикурсницы- старосты школы не все ладится с седьмыми курсами. Большинство её игнорируют, хотя некоторые прилагают все усилия, чтобы доставить ей неприятности. Определенные люди взяли себе за правило называть её «Перси Уизли Младшая».

Чо – одна из таких атаманш, что делают жизнь нашей старосты нелегкой, но в последнее время ты чертовски запутываешь мисс Чанг. Я слышала, как она рыдала от расстройства в гостиной, пока и сама трусила. В последнее время ты волнуешь аж двух равенкловок.

Правильно, я сказала – ты. Тебя, по меньшей мере, изображают два человека – вероятно, используя многосущное зелье и те оставленные тобой волосы. Один из них – по моим предположениям, Чарли Уизли – кажется, запал на Чо. Второй (-ые) – нет, и за этим довольно весело наблюдать. Чо никогда не была эмоционально стабильной девочкой, и, в настоящее время Гарри Поттер посылает ей настолько разноречивые сигналы, что чуть не сводит с ума.

Я же в этом году веду себя тихо. Твой запрет на квиддич сняли, однако ты не уверен, желаешь ли играть дальше. Большую часть времени тебя все ещё можно видеть с Роном. Странно – смотреть на тебя и понимать, что на самом деле это не ты. Малфой, должно быть, что-то знает. Он не провоцирует тебя. АД в этом году нет, что немного грустно. Если вернешься, возможно, настоящий Гарри Поттер это пересмотрит.

Джинни… ну, она, кажется, решила идти дальше и теперь встречается с Дином Томасом. Похоже, они – счастливая пара. Надеюсь, ты не ревнуешь? У тебя в груди не поднимает голову какой-нибудь уродливый монстр, а? Я так не думаю.

Что ж, на данный момент – все. Если тебя интересует какая-либо специфическая сплетня, только спроси, и я расскажу тебе, если знаю, о чем речь, или просто придумаю хорошую историю, если нет. Даже не знаю, заботят ли тебя ещё такие вещи. С глазу на глаз я буду Луной, очень застенчивой девочкой. Возможно, Полоумная ещё будет выходить и играть публично, но я сделаю первый шаг. Проблема в том, что не представляю, как быть Луной публично.

Спасибо за то, что прочитал все это. Не уверена, что заслуживаю второго шанса быть твоим другом, но если ты сейчас в великодушном настроении, тогда я приму то, что дает мне судьба, и буду тебе благодарна.

Берешь что-то, чем можно писать, с тумбочки Лорен и быстренько набрасываешь в журнале.

_Привет, Луна!_

Я скоро вернусь, хотя у меня припасена парочка неожиданностей для всех. Извини, предварительно сказать не могу ничего, но теперь я живу по своим собственным правилам. Приятно было получить от тебя словечко, хотя я почти отказался от мысли открыть журнал, когда увидел, что тот светится. Очень рад, что не сделал этого.

Тебе не нужно просить о шансе начать все сначала. Думаю, я уже просил об этом несколько писем назад. Надеюсь, когда мы увидимся, дела у нас пойдут лучше.

Не хочу лгать и говорить, что мне не было больно, когда ты не отвечала. Мне до сих пор не по себе, однако быть друзьями – значит игнорировать оскорбленные чувства и ставить на первое место то, из-за чего мы стали друзьями. В последнее время я провел много времени рядом с политиками и осознал – важно то, что мы делаем, а не то, что говорим или пишем.

Спасибо за новости из школы. У меня будет к тебе парочка вопросов чуть позже. Я появлюсь не раньше, чем через неделю, и будет полезно знать больше о ситуации, в которой окажусь.

Нужно будет спросить Флер о её комментариях. Не знаю, смогу ли я занять место её «любовника», если буду шафером Билла.

Пока!

Гарри

Будильник Лорен, прозвенев, немедленно переключается на одну из местных рок-радиостанций. Ты слышишь несколько последних строчек песни Тала «Bungle in the Jungle». Она всегда была одной из твоих любимых, к тому же весьма соответствует теме твоего лета. Возможно, следующая песня – ключ к тому, что случится в твоей жизни дальше? С другой стороны, Англия – просто другие джунгли.

В конце песни пробивается голос ди-джея:

- О, а эта вещь заставляет кровь кипеть в венах. Следующая композиция посвящается всем тем, кто чувствует себя немного угнетенным. Чувствуешь, что тебе мешают? Что ж, послушай песню Loverboy «Turn Me Loose». Запускаем басы!

Подпевая, идешь по коридору. Среди прочих дел, что тебя ждут, - ведьма, которой нужно потереть спинку. Возможно, судьба посылает знак, но, как говорит песня, – тебе нужно сделать это по-своему, или вовсе никак. Время освободиться…

_  
* Rodney Dangerfield

_Примечание переводчика_  
Да, вы правильно поняли – есть сиквел, который называется «Turn Me Loose: A Harry Potter Adventures».


End file.
